Stolen (Rebooted)
by Pixeleve
Summary: One kit. Stolen as a mere newborn. Red eyes and a black pelt revoke those of her clanmates; even her own parents. But little did anyone know, her fate is a hard one. Filled with sorrow, love, adventure and your average stubbornness, she's got more to discover than just herself. A love triangle, blood loyalty, and constant rejection; these are the least of her troubles. R&R
1. Prologue: Kitnapper

**A/N**

 **Uh holy snap I can't believe I'm doing this? This is happening? Hell yeah.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Shrieks and hisses filled the cool night air of the RiverClan camp as ThunderClan charged through the barrier, tramping over the reeds.

The claws of a grey-black tom with a short tail met the face of a rugged grey she-cat. She yowled and snapped her jaws to bit his tail, but her jaws met nothing but the air, his tail too short. He raked his claws down her shoulder, only to get tackled down by a dark ginger tom. They rolled around on the ground, snarling and claws at each other, until a black and white tom pulled the dark ginger tom off his clanmate.

"Fish-breath!" a white tom with jet black paws snarled in the face of a grey tom with brown features. The RiverClan tom pinned him to the ground, rolled over, and flung him into the thorn bushes.

A dusky brown tom crept into the nursery with malice in his eyes, glancing backwards nervously. Claws suddenly met the soft flesh of his face and he reeled back.

A sandy ginger queen with darker stripes stood over five meek kits, her eyes slitted and lips peeled back into a snarl. "I won't give up without a fight," she growled lowly.

The ThunderClan intruder smirked ever so slightly, his eyes shadowed dangerously. He slammed a forepaw harshly down on the queen's head, holding her down by the back of her neck and reaching for the kits.

The queen let out a yowl. "No!" She screamed. She bit down on his tail and he let out a cry of pain as she yanked him back and off of her.

"Not my kits, you scum!" She flung herself at him, battering his sides ferociously. The tomcat flinched back, but overpowered her quickly and crushed her beneath him as he fell on top of her.

As the ThunderClan tom got up, the queen did not. He took a second to gloat with a triumphant laugh to himself. He snatched up three kits, a black she-kit, a light grey tabby she-kit, and a brown mottled tabby tom kit.

The dusky tom quickly began to flee, but powerful teeth bit down into his flank. He screeched in pain, and the three kits fell from his jaws to meet the two that he had not taken.

The queen pulled her fangs out and cannoned into him, raking his muzzle with sharp claws. The ThunderClan tom dug his claws into her soft underbelly and threw her off. Her face twisted in pain as she landed with a sickening thud on the ground.

This time, the tom lingered over choosing which kits to take. He swiftly chose the two toms- the mottled one from before, and now a blue-grey tabby tom kit. He shook himself and picked up the black she-kit.

The RiverClan queen hissed and yowled after him desperately, her tears staining the ground as the two remaining she-kits cried into the night. She let out a caterwaul, wailing and wailing and preying a clanmate could hear her.

She heard the distant cry of Eaglestar- the ThunderClan leader- cry out, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

As ThunderClan disappeared into darkness, a black tom with a ginger blaze and white paws burst into the nursery. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly upon seeing her wounded on the ground.

She didn't have any time to answer, as he looked down at the two kits and then back to her. "Our kits?" His voice was weak.

The queen hung her, wincing as she stood. "That fleabag stole our kits and left Palefeather's behind!" She collapsed with a heavy breath onto the ground and patted dry bedding moss into her open wound to stop the bleeding. She sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Her mate helped her up and she leaned on his shoulder for support. She looked out up at the stars as he carried her towards the medicine den.

"May StarClan light their paths…" she faced the black tom.

"I'm sorry… I've failed you, and them." She turned her gaze back to the sky, eyes wet. "Stay safe, my daughter. You were always the weakest, may your brothers protect you…"

She trailed off, her voice soft with pain and choked with tears, but strong with love.

 **A/N**

 **Ok so there's probably not gonna be a lot of changes, but this will be much cleaner than the original story. My best friend SuperBailey will be beta-ing for me in future chapters!**

 **EDIT: lmao there's gonna be a _lot_ of changes so buckle the HECK up**


	2. Chapter 1: Noes Goes (Allegiances)

**A/N**

 **Oof I'm so excited for this reboot yeeeeeeeeeet! I hope everyone likes it aaaahh...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nose Goes**

Hawkkit woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding and breathing heavily. She looked around to the other sleeping cats in the nursery beside her. Her brothers had curled up in their mother's belly fur while one of her mother's hind paws had pushed Hawkkit away. Be it in her sleep or accidentally, Hawkkit frowned in dejection.

She shook herself and shifted a bit in her nest. She calmed herself down, and curled into herself with her tail over her nose as she drifted back to sleep.

 _Hawkkit squinted. She couldn't see anything through a thick fog in front of her, not even her own paw in front of her face._

" _Hello?" Hawkkit called out into the nothingness. She remembered dreaming like this in the past, always with the same dense fog._

 _This time, the fog slowly parted at the sound of her voice. Clear, grassy fields stretched for what seemed like forever. A wide, calm and sparkling river lay in the distance directly in front of her. Her heartbeat echoed faintly in her ears._

 _Hawkkit tried to run towards the river, feeling a sudden sense that she needed to get to the river, but no matter how fast she ran, the river grew farther and farther away._

" _No! Wait!" Hawkkit panted. The sound of her heart soon became the only thing she could hear, thumping so loud and quickly in her own ears. She caught a glimpse of a greyish cat bound over the hill and sit by the river._

 _Hawkkit could not see the cat's face. "Hello?!" Hawkkit called out in desperation. Her heart was racing at paces she thought impossible. The head of the cat snapped up, and Hawkkit felt the ground beneath her paws suddenly disappear. She fell._

Hawkkit jumped out of her nest and gasped. It had felt like she had been dropped right into her nest. Her heart was still pounding and the blood roaring in her ears. She stared at her paws and took a deep breath and looked about the nursery. No one was there.

She felt dizzy and spots invaded her vision. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stepped out into the sun. She felt the warmth hit her pelt and she let out a yawn and arched her back as she stretched.

"Get enough beauty sleep?" A voice crowed. Hawkkit turned from where she had begun grooming her fur from moss to see the cat.

"Very funny, Vinekit," Hawkkit rolled her eyes at the sassy she-kit. She had shiny black fur that seemed to have golden highlights when the sun hit her fur just right, and the greenest eyes Hawkkit had ever seen.

"Yow!" Hawkkit cried as she felt a force bowl into her and bite down on her ear.

Hawkkit licked her paw and swiped it over her ear. "What was that for, Rainkit?" She asked pitifully as Vinekit erupted into unceremonious laughter.

"Smokestar is on the warpath for you!" Rainkit gasped, his bright green eyes wide. "You overslept and he's _mad."_

"Oh, mouse-dung," Hawkkit grumbled. "Just my luck. I'm about to become an apprentice and Father's going to bite my head off and spit me back out."

"Hawkkit!" Came a brown mottled tabby tom kit's voice. "You're awake!"

"Seems like not for much longer if Smokestar gets his way," Vinekit snickered behind them.

A ginger she-kit popped out from behind the brown tom. "Vinekit, where are your brothers? I suggest you go and fetch them before they're chewed out by my daddy, too," she said with a smirk.

Vinekit blew her a raspberry and scampered off. The ginger she-kit turned to Hawkkit.

"Don't worry, sis," she said gently. "We'd never let daddy bite your head off for merely sleeping in."

Hawkkit gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks, Cardinalkit." Hawkkit then tilted her head. "What if I did something worse than just sleep in?"

Cardinalkit cocked her head and the traces of a smirked played on her lips. "Well…" she trailed off.

" _Cardinalkit!"_ Hawkkit cried. The ginger she-kit burst out into giggles.

Rainkit stepped between them. "What were you and Pinekit doing anyways?"

Cardinalkit straightened up, but Pinekit beat her to it. "We were speaking with the warriors. Kind of scouting out what they train like so we can be ready for any of them."

"That's-" Hawkkit cut herself off. "-not such a bad idea…" she admitted.

Rainkit scoffed. "You're an isolated weirdo if you don't know the training tactics of our clanmates."

Hawkkit shrunk down a bit. Pinekit have her a sympathetic look. "And you're a boasting narcissist if you think everyone is like you," Pinekit retorted.

Cardinalkit snorted and didn't even bother to contain her laughter at the mocked hurt that Rainkit feigned. Pinekit only rolled his dark green eyes at his brother.

Hawkkit's eyes scanned over the camp. Snowwing was sunbathing beside her mate, Leaftail, and her brother, Cloudclaw. Blackpelt was sharing tongues with his son and daughter, Shadefur and Nightbreeze, respectively. Nightbreeze got up to go speak with Brackenfang.

Flamepaw and Lightpaw were play-wrestling in the clearing, before Flarestorm came to snap at them. They scampered off to join Dawnpaw and Needlepaw. Mouseclaw and Squirrelnose came marching back to camp with freshly caught prey in their jaws, with Mintpaw coming in behind them with herbs she needed to restock her stores. Mapleflower, Mosspatch, and Thornsnag were behind them, also all with prey in their mouths.

Bluewing was watching her son, Featherkit, mewl and stumble around camp and pummel into his father, Fernstorm, while chatting with Sandwhisker and Appleberry.

Tulipwood was purring as her daughter, Frondgrass, groomed through her fur with mouse bile. Hailfall and Mallowtail were laying next to her, as Redbreeze and Mintpaw listened to them griping about their sore joints.

Sleetclaw, Stonetail, Quickstep and Thrushtalon were discussing battle tactics about taking back the Flat Lands from WindClan, while Thrushtalon was distracted by Amberleaf walking by them.

Just then, Gingerroot ran from the nursery and scooped up Cardinalkit and began grooming her rapidly.

"Mama, stop!" Cardinalkit squirmed. "I look fine!"

"I could use some help with this moss behind my ear," Pinekit mewled. Gingerroot gave her daughter one last look before walking over to her son.

"Here, let me help," she said softly and Pinekit bowed his head as she scraped away the dry bedding moss.

Gingerroot gave Pinekit a onceover and then looked at Rainkit. She frowned. "Rainkit, sweetie, have you been playing in the brambles again?"

Rainkit gave a little "hmph!" and Gingerroot sighed as she began to work on his messy fur.

Hawkkit frowned a little and began an attempt to smooth down the white fluff on her chest. She caught the eye of her father and tried to give him appealing smile. He didn't seem to see her.

Smokestar flicked his tail as he jumped up onto a smooth, flat rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the cats were already near the center of the camp, so only a few stragglers came closer. Vinekit came tumbling in with a blue-grey tabby tom kit and a mottled brown tabby tom kit in tow behind her.

Hawkkit saw all three of her siblings huddled around each other, bristling with excitement, and felt a surge of sadness. _Fawnkit should be here with us..._ she couldn't help but think. The voice of her father brought her back to reality, where Fawnkit was absent.

Smokestar turned to address Cardinalkit first. "Cardinalkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cardinalpaw. Your mentor will be Snowwing. I hope Snowwing will pass down all she knows on to you."

He turned to the frost-white she-cat. "Snowwing **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Beetleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be clever and nimble. You will be the mentor of Cardinalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Snowwing gave an encouraging smile, and they touched noses together. Rainkit soon became Rainpaw, and Pinekit to Pinepaw, each assigned to the brothers Mouseclaw and Squirrelnose respectively.

Vinekit was squirming impatiently, and she nearly fell over when Smokestar called her name and made her an apprentice to Bluewing. Her two brothers, Webkit and Sprucekit, were made apprentices and assigned to Sandwhisker and Mapleflower.

"Hawkkit," began her father. She managed to keep still but her eyes were round with anticipation. "You have grown to the age of six moons, and until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Thornsnag."

Whatever excitement she had previously felt had been quickly extinguished. Her blood ran cold as ice when her eyes met the blue-green ones that belonged to her new mentor. Thornsnag had a reputation for being ill-tempered, bossy and generally cross with everyone.

Smokestar looked almost amused. "Thornsnag **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thistlefur, and you have shown initiative and determination. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to her.

Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel Smokestar did this intentionally. Rumor had it that Smokestar had never made him a mentor before because of the sudden death of his former mentor, who Thornsnag grieved like one would when they lost a lover, not a friend.

She felt a flash of pity for him. She swallowed dryly and met his eyes. There was no discernable expression on his face. Hawkpaw fidgeted with anxiety. She had never really seen him before, and she didn't even meet his eyes long enough to get a vague idea of what he looked like up close.

Her nerves blinded her, and she barely registered the pain when they slammed noses clumsily. Only when it felt like her nose was running, did she look down and see blood gushing.

"Ah!" She cried and held a paw to her nose in embarrassment.

"Oh my StarClan, I'm so sorry!" Thornsnag gasped. He sounded more sincere than Hawkpaw expected. She saw red leak from his nose as well, but much less noticeable than hers.

"Ah, you- um-" Hawkpaw said feebly. She pointed to his nose. He touched his nose, and saw the blood on his paw. A frail, ginger she-cat came from the medicine den to see what the commotion was, and quickly ushered Hawkpaw into her den.

A lithe grey she-cat with pale, frosty green eyes came into the den as well, with Thornsnag behind her. She was scolding him profusely and he just sat there with helpless look on his face.

Redbreeze, the frail medicine cat, began applying cobwebs to Hawkpaw's nose, which had thankfully slowed down than in the initial contact. She was now feeling the pain.

She looked over at Thornsnag, who still had that miserable look on his face, and giggled. He snapped his head over at her and miraculously, she didn't flinch away. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

Hawkpaw held back a snicker. "You look silly with all those cobwebs in your nose."

Thornsnag's expression softened. "You… you don't look so appealing yourself."

Hawkpaw only let out an amused hum. "I wouldn't imagine so," she mused. "I can't breathe through my nose," she said in a nasally voice.

The faintest traces of a smirk danced on his lips. "Same here," he said, matching her nasally tone. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Hawkpaw!" a small, white tom came barrelling in. He was feeble in comparison to Thornsnag, but still larger than Hawkpaw. He had long white fur, a smooth black chest, and bright, jay-blue eyes.

Thornsnag's face visibly steeled at the young tom's presence. Hawkpaw didn't notice.

"Jaypaw," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I was there for the ceremony, you know. Mintpaw refused to let me in until she finished."

"Oh, that," Hawkpaw's face fell and her cheeks went hot. "Right."

Jaypaw instantly seemed to regret his words. "Oh, wait, no, no! It wasn't that bad!"

"We botched the whole ceremony and on top of that, both ended up in the medicine den," Thornsnag piped up. His voice was cold yet scalding. "It was that bad."

Jaypaw's eyes narrowed in the direction of the chocolate tom. The noon sun glinted off his hazel-brown stripes, and there was smudged blood on his white chest.

"Is this tom bothering you?" Jaypaw asked.

Hawkpaw felt the awkward tension. "Mm… no."

She looked between the two toms. "Actually, we were having quite the fun conversation." She sent him a small grin. Thornsnag wore a tenuous surprised look.

Jaypaw's face hardened. "Well, let's go for a walk around the territory. I bet you're aching to see it all."

"That's my job, as her mentor," Thornsnag furrowed his eyebrows.

Hawkpaw looked weakly between them. "Thornsnag is right, Jaypaw. You can come with us when we go, though!" She forced a smile. Jaypaw and Thornsnag were still glaring daggers at each other.

"No, he cannot," Thornsnag huffed. "Jaypaw will be busy."

"Will not!" Jaypaw retorted.

Thornsnag rolled his eyes. "Yes, you will. Shadefur has you on the noon patrol, remember?"

"Oh," Jaypaw sighed. "He does."

"That's okay, Jaypaw! I'll ask Vinepaw if she wants to go with me," Hawkpaw said nervously.

Jaypaw opened his mouth to make a retort, but the voice of his mentor interrupted him.

"Jaypaw! Quit your squabbling and get on this patrol," Shadefur called. Jaypaw hissed under his breath and then turned to Hawkpaw with a softer look.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He said with a shy grin. Hawkpaw nodded.

Jaypaw gave Thornsnag a resolute look and then turned tail and joined his mentor with three other cats. Thornsnag let out a sigh and turned to Hawkpaw when he felt her eyes on him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

Hawkpaw dropped her head to the side dramatically. "You said we were going to see the territory."

Thornsnag let out an audible groan. "Fine. Go find Vinepaw and Bluewing."

Hawkpaw bubbled with excitement and quickly spotted Vinepaw shooing Flamepaw away with a scowl. Hawkpaw saw as he stalked off with a bitter look, and then gave Vinepaw a quizzical look.

"Oh, hey Hawkpaw," Vinepaw acknowledged. She was grooming a paw.

"What just happened with Flamepaw?" Hawkpaw asked.

Vinepaw's face tightened. "He was flirting with me. I simply told him I didn't appreciate it," she said, her voice sharp.

Hawkpaw was skeptical for a moment, but pushed the thought out of her head. "Okay. Wanna come see the territory with me and Thornsnag?"

"Fine," Vinepaw said indifferently. She got to her feet. "Got nothing better to do."

Hawkpaw smirked to her best friend. She always admired how sassy yet nonchalant she could be.

"Vinepaw!"

The two she-cats saw Bluewing walking towards them. She had her usual hard expression. "Where do you think you're going?"

Vinepaw's face scrunched defiantly. "To walk around the territory."

"No, not without your mentor you're not," Bluewing said. "I'll accompany you."

Vinepaw's eyes narrowed, but she didn't bother to argue any further. She glared at the ground all the way until they got back to Thornsnag, who was tapping his claws impatiently on the ground. He lit up when he saw the three of them.

"Thornsnag," Bluewing greeted him. He dipped his head in acknowledgement and they headed out through the barrier. Hawkpaw felt a surge of excitement as the brambles of the barrier combed through her pelt.

"What are you so worked up about?" Vinepaw sniggered at Hawkpaw, who was practically vibrating with eagerness.

"I'm just excited," Hawkpaw said sheepishly. She made an effort to seem calmer. "It's my first time out of camp."

"That's because you didn't want to sneak out with me when I did those few times," Vinepaw huffed.

"My father is the _leader,_ Vinepaw!" Hawkpaw said indignantly. "Do you have any idea the dung I would've been in if I got caught with you?"

"Key word being 'if'," Vinepaw emphasised. "You're such a goody-goody."

"Am not," Hawkpaw retorted. "If I'm going to break the rules, I want to be sure I won't get caught. Otherwise you're just flat out reckless."

Vinepaw's eyes flickered with vehemence. "Goody-goody."

Hawkpaw just sighed. She rolled her eyes and trotted ahead a few steps to catch up to Thornsnag and Bluewing.

"Where are we?" Hawkpaw asked, taking in the tall trees on her right, and the bubbling river on the other side, with smooth rocks that sun shined on and grassy hills with trees few and far between.

"Take a whiff," Thornsnag said.

She parted her jaws and raised her nose. "I smell the water, what I assume is fish, and… something else... fishy?"

Bluewing let out a chuckle. That was the first time Hawkpaw had heard her laugh. "That is RiverClan. Slimy and slippery little eels. Gross, isn't it?"

Hawkpaw let out a nervous chuckle. She wasn't about to admit the smell of the water was more appealing than that of her own home. She saw Vinepaw looking over the moors with a strange yearning in her eyes.

Hawkpaw snickered and left her, making her way back to Bluewing and Thornsnag, who were a few mouse-lengths away. "Where's Vinepaw?" Bluewing asked. Hawkpaw turned behind her to see Vinepaw hadn't followed her.

"Vinepaw!" Bluewing hissed. She had crossed over the stepping stones and was dancing on RiverClan territory. "Get back over here, _now!"_

"Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw called eagerly. "Lookit me!"

"Vinepaw!" Hawkpaw squeaked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Vinepaw only shrugged. Her ears dropped and her face fell but she didn't move.

"It most certainly is not!" Bluewing snapped. "Get back here now, Vinepaw."

The black she-cat grimaced and hopped across the stones again. She met her mentor's bluebell eyes aggressively.

"This is not becoming behavior for an apprentice," Bluewing growled. "Until you show a more acceptable attitude, we won't tour the territory with your friend."

"What!" Vinepaw shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Bluewing hissed through her teeth. "We're going back to camp."

"No, please!" Hawkpaw gasped. She shrinked back when Bluewing rounded on her.

Bluewing's hard face softened a smidge. "I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. Maybe another time. Come now, Vinepaw."

Vinepaw shot Hawkpaw a dejected look and Hawkpaw gave her a sympathetic frown. They disappeared into the undergrowth and Hawkpaw sighed.

Thornsnag came up behind her. "She's a pawful," he noted.

Hawkpaw puffed her cheeks. "She's my friend."

Thornsnag flinched. "Right, sorry. She's just very… brazen."

"I guess that's true," Hawkpaw admitted. "She's always been a bit imposing. But I like that about her."

Thornsnag made a noise in the back of his throat and he flicked his tail for her to follow him. She stared at the bush Vinepaw disappeared through for a few more moments before scampering after her mentor.

"Where are we going next?" Hawkpaw asked, trying to push the dismal look Vinepaw gave her out of her mind.

"We're going to follow the river up to WindClan, then circle around to ShadowClan and head back to camp. I think it's better if you get scents for now before you know where the landmarks are," Thornsnag explained.

Hawkpaw cocked her head. She kicked a pebble that was in her way. "I guess that makes sense."

They approached the WindClan border, and Hawkpaw felt her paws refuse to move when she saw the endless, grassy hills. The river was churning, and sunlight glinted off it.

 _The river from my dream…_ Hawkpaw stared at it, eyes wide. She felt a chilled breath on her neck fur.

She shivered and turned to look behind her. No one was there.

Hawkpaw snapped back to reality when the voice of her mentor shouting flooded in her ears. " _Hawkpaw!"_ Thornsnag hissed loudly. "Can you hear me?"

"S-sorry," Hawkpaw said pathetically. "I thought I- mm, no, never mind." She shook her head.

Thornsnag frowned a little. "Maybe we should head back early."

"No!" Hawkpaw said quickly. "I just got distracted."

"Very well then," Thornsnag nodded. "Let's mo-" he cut himself off and his face grew annoyed.

"Oh, joy," he grumbled. Hawkpaw followed his gaze over to where a group of six cats came steadily over the hill in front of them. His eyes narrowed. "WindClan patrol."

"Oh." Hawkpaw couldn't think of much else to say. She jumped a slight at Thornsnag touching her shoulder.

He pulled back instinctively and gave her a look that barely lasted a second. "We should get going," he said quickly.

They turned tail, but a voice stopped them. "Running away with your tail between your legs yet again, Thornsnag?"

Hawkpaw spun around. "We are not running away!" she snapped.

The voice belonged to a grey and brown tabby she-cat with a twisted look to her face. "Ooh, I do love a naive, spunky little apprentice now and then. Who might this tasty little morsel be?"

Hawkpaw flinched back. "Leave her alone, Fernbreeze," Thornsnag growled. Hawkpaw felt him bristle beside her.

"Or what?" Fernbreeze chuckled. Her laugh sent chills down Hawkpaw's spine. A ragged tabby behind Fernbreeze let out a low cackle.

"Come here and find out," Hawkpaw challenged.

Fernbreeze raised an eyebrow. "Quiet, Hawkpaw!" Thornsnag hissed through his teeth.

"We were just leaving," Thornsnag forced a smile.

"No we're not!" Hawkpaw's tail was puffier than ever.

"Yes, we _are,"_ Thornsnag said, much harsher this time. "Bye now, Fernbreeze. Always such a pleasure to see you."

He stalked away from the WindClan border and ducked behind some undergrowth to glare at Hawkpaw disapprovingly. "What in StarClan's name was that?" He demanded.

"I-I just thought-" Hawkpaw began, but he cut her off before she could finish her feeble excuse.

"No, that's just it," he growled. "You weren't thinking. You're still young and impulsive."

Hawkpaw glowered at him. "You're not much older than me!"

"And yet I can refrain from challenging another clan to a fight we would very clearly lose!" Thornsnag retorted sharply. "Did you really think a young warrior and a _kit_ could fight off a WindClan border patrol?"

Hawkpaw bristled angrily. "I know now that the rumors are true! You really are an ill-tempered, bossy, downright sour jerk!"

Thornsnag recoiled at her words, but his face steeled a few seconds later. Hawkpaw could feel the temperature change. His body language was much more rigid now. Shoulder squared, jaw set, eyes cold.

"Th-Thorn-" Hawkpaw gulped, but he cut her off yet again.

"We're heading back to camp," said Thornsnag in a flat tone. "Don't bother to protest- you won't change my mind. We'll pick up tomorrow."

"But what about seeing ShadowClan or SkyClan territory?" She blurted.

Thornsnag glared at her icily. "SkyClan doesn't share a border with us. That would mean crossing WindClan and ShadowClan territory, which is out of the question."

Hawkpaw opened her mouth, ready to spit fire, but she decided against it. She always too afraid to speak up, but for some reason, she could barely contain the sharp words that poured out of her mouth like instinct.

The walk back to camp was awkward. They trudged in silence, Hawkpaw trailing behind him with her eyes glued to the ground. They ran into the border patrol on the way back, but Hawkpaw didn't even register Jaypaw saying hello to her.

She made a beeline to the apprentice's den, and marched straight to Vinepaw, who had saved her a nest in the very back corner. Hawkpaw didn't even look at the black she-cat. She promptly buried her face into the fresh moss and screamed as loud as she could, her high-pitched whine muffled by the moss.

"That bad?" Vinepaw mused.

"They're gonna have to name me Stubbyclaws by time I'm a warrior!" Hawkpaw whined. She had a nervous habit to chew on her claws, which would most likely prove to be potentially problematic.

Vinepaw eased Hawkpaw's paw away from her mouth. She hadn't even realized she'd started chewing on a claw again. "Hawkpaw, you know that no matter the mouse-dung Thornsnag puts you through, we'll make it through together."

Hawkpaw managed a smile. "Together?"

Vinepaw grinned back. "Forever."

Hawkpaw let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Vinepaw."

Vinepaw chuckled. "What would you do without me?" she teased.

"Probably live a life without any unnecessary risks," Hawkpaw snickered.

"You mean without any fun," Vinepaw corrected her.

Hawkpaw opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when Flamepaw, Lightpaw, Needlepaw and Dawnpaw came into the den. They spotted Hawkpaw and Vinepaw and they smirked and whispered and snickered together.

Hawkpaw felt a low growl in the back of her throat. Vinepaw's tail lashed back and forth and the fur on her neck was raised. "I'd tear them apart for you," Vinepaw swore.

"I know you would," Hawkpaw leaned her head into Vinepaw's shoulder. "You're the only one who likes me for myself around here."

Vinepaw smiled gently. "As much as I'd like to be your favorite, you know Jaypaw and your siblings like you, too."

"Well, you're the only one who is really there for me," Hawkpaw insisted. Vinepaw's eyes twinkled happily.

"Same to you, Hawkpaw," Vinepaw smirked. She shook Hawkpaw off her to stretch. "Okay, enough mushy feeling talk. How about some rule breaking to cheer you up?"

Hawkpaw raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Vinepaw beamed. "Follow me!"

Hawkpaw followed her without hesitation, watching her friend's thin, whitish grey tail whip behind her as they ran through the forest, orange with the setting sun.

Vinepaw slowed to a stop. "Aren't you worried about us getting into trouble?"

"No," Hawkpaw said quickly. "We're apprentices now. We can go out of camp. And besides, it's not like we're unaccompanied."

Vinepaw broke into a very pleased smile. "That's what I like to hear."

They came to a stop somewhere between the RiverClan and WindClan river border. Hawkpaw sat in awe to look at the setting sun reflected against the river water, making it look like it was beautifully on fire.

"It's beautiful," Hawkpaw breathed.

Vinepaw gave her a shove. "I didn't bring you here for the scenery. I thought we could splash around in the shallow end of the river."

Hawkpaw fidgeted nervously. "Won't we get swept away? We don't know how to swim."

"No," Vinepaw said confidently. "I heard Bluewing telling Featherkit that if you stay in the shallow end, you're safe. That's how some cats fish. RiverClan gets really mad when we do that, though."

Hawkpaw snickered. "I can't imagine why," she said sarcastically.

Vinepaw laughed, and felt Hawkpaw tug on her tail. "C'mon!" Hawkpaw laughed excitedly. She waded in and shivered at the cold water that lapped over her paws. Vinepaw let out a high-pitched shriek, which then turned into laughter.

Hawkpaw flicked water at Vinepaw, who gasped at the wet sensation. She saw Hawkpaw looking her at smugly, and moved to splash Hawkpaw as well. Hawkpaw shrieked in joy and continued to splash Vinepaw relentlessly, sloshing water up at each other.

A faint yowl drifted to their ears and their heads shot up in the direction of the noise.

"Did… did you hear that?" Hawkpaw turned to Vinepaw. Her eyes were fixated on where the scream came from.

"No… no, it was nothing," Vinepaw seemed trying to convince herself rather than Hawkpaw.

"You didn't hear that scream?" Hawkpaw sounded skeptical.

"I did. But-"

"Well, then we should check it out!" Hawkpaw insisted.

"We should head back to camp!" Vinepaw hissed, her voice wavering.

"You would leave a cat in danger?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously.

Vinepaw flinched and shook her head. "No, I- AH! There's no reasoning with you. Let's go."

Hawkpaw smirked with triumph and the two of them began running through the woods towards the origin of the screech. They ducked and weaved around low branches, fallen logs, and prickly bushes.

"This is what I meant when I said you're a goody-goody," Vinepaw growled.

"Would you leave me if I was in danger?" Hawkpaw asked between breaths.

Vinepaw looked surprised, and offended. "Of course not!" Vinepaw said instantly. "You're my best friend. Nothing will change that."

"This isn't any different," Hawkpaw argued.

"This is very different," said Vinepaw. "This cat is not my best friend, or in even our clan for any matter."

"Could be," Hawkpaw shrugged.

They stopped outside WindClan territory, and Hawkpaw got chills remembering her strange dream, and the cruel WindClan patrol.

"Look," Vinepaw said. "There's no one here."

"But we heard somethi- wait!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Over there! What's that?"

Vinepaw whipped her head around in the direction Hawkpaw was looking at. "Claw marks?" Vinepaw examined the upturned soil. "It leads to the river- oh no."

"Someone fell in the river?!" Hawkpaw screeched.

"That's… oh, I want to leave now," groaned Vinepaw. She wore a heavy frown.

"They're not coming back up…" Hawkpaw paced nervously, eyes scanning the water. "Vinepaw, they're not coming back up!" She shrieked.

Vinepaw was now wound up like Hawkpaw. "I can see that!" She yelled, nerves in her voice. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Go in!" Hawkpaw said without thinking.

"No way!" Vinepaw scoffed. "I'd do anything for you, except swim in a river to rescue a mysterious cat. You go in!"

"I asked you first!" Hawkpaw huffed, her voice shrill.

"I asked you second!" Vinepaw retorted.

"Fine!" Hawkpaw cried.

"What!" Vinepaw barely had time to process it. "Wait, Hawkpaw, no!"

She was too late. Hawkpaw had already swiftly leapt into the river.

Water instantly flooded her ears, making everything sound muffled. She saw the cat at the gravelly bottom- a silver tabby she-cat with cream paws, not much bigger than Hawkpaw herself.

She flailed her paws, trying to propel herself forward. Again, she felt a cold breath on her neck, and the sensation that someone was watching her. There was a voice in her head telling her what to do.

" _It's like running through snow. Don't fight it. Go with the current."_

Hawkpaw kicked her legs in and out in a rhythm, and found herself gradually moving towards the unconscious she-cat. Her fur was slick against her frame, and she soon got the hang of using her sleek pelt to her advantage.

She opened her jaws and closed them around the scruff of the tabby, and found it increasingly harder to swim up while carrying another cat.

Just then, everything went bubbly and white. Foam tickled all around her. The water parted to reveal Vinepaw thrashing uncoordinatedly towards Hawkpaw. She opened her mouth in relief to see Hawkpaw, bubbles escaping. She quickly closed her mouth.

Vinepaw floundered towards Hawkpaw and joined her, taking some of the weight of the she-cat, and together they paddled awkwardly back to shore. Vinepaw got out first, shaking the water from her pelt. She took the unconscious she-cat and pulled her up, and then grabbed Hawkpaw's scruff and yanked her up as well.

"You're really strong," panted Hawkpaw.

Vinepaw panted as well, an exhilarated smile playing at her lips. Her current look mirrored that of a drowned rat, while Hawkpaw's fur had remained mostly glossy.

"Well, someone's gotta take care of you and your twig legs," Vinepaw said breathlessly. She looked down at the she-cat. She hadn't stirred. "Is she…" Vinepaw couldn't finish her own thought.

"No." Hawkpaw shifted. "No, she can't be. Not after we saved her."

"After you saved her," corrected Vinepaw. "I only helped."

"Don't be modest," Hawkpaw growled. "I would've died without you."

"How about we focus on figuring out if she's dead or not instead of arguing over my insecurities?" Vinepaw snapped.

"I saw Redbreeze lick Jaypaw's fur backwards when he fell in the river once," Hawkpaw noted. She hesitantly groomed the WindClan cat's fur backwards, it spiking up as she did so.

"Wait, turn her over," Vinepaw said. "I remember Mintpaw telling me to push on a cat's chest if there's water blocking their breathing."

Hawkpaw did as Vinepaw told her, and pumped on her chest and moved in circles as she did so. After a few seconds, the she-cat spluttered and gasped, rolling over to spit out water.

She coughed roughly, almost sounding like she was going to vomit, especially from the way she was keeling over. She stayed still for a few seconds after she stopped coughing, breathing raggedly.

She raised her nose to Vinepaw and Hawkpaw. "You… saved me?"

"That's what it looks like, yeah," Hawkpaw said awkwardly. She inadvertently picked up on Vinepaw's sarcasm.

"You're ThunderClan," she said weakly. She still hadn't met their eyes

"Wow, this one's observant," Vinepaw sneered. The WindClan cat frowned.

"I'm Frostpaw," she said, shuffling her paws. "The medicine apprentice."

Vinepaw's eyes went wide. Hawkpaw felt shock jolt through her. And Vinepaw wanted to leave her!

Hawkpaw shook her head. "That's Vinepaw. I'm Hawkpaw." She bent down to groom her fluffed up chest, and it smoothed for a second, before it poofed up again.

Frostpaw looked up and let out a small chuckle. Hawkpaw gave up and looked to meet Frostpaw's eyes. They were a cool amber, but Hawkpaw only saw them for a moment. The second Hawkpaw and Frostpaw met eyes, she gasped and looked back down.

"Got anything to say?" Vinepaw hissed lowly.

"No," mumbled Frostpaw. "Thank you for saving me. Goodbye."

With that, she bounded off, not casting them a second glance. Hawkpaw was looking at her paws despondently. Vinepaw crouched down and ducked under Hawkpaw so she'd have to look at her. Hawkpaw looked away.

"Hey, Hawkpaw, ignore her," Vinepaw said. "She's stupid." Her voice was bitter and venomous.

Hawkpaw stayed quiet, and Vinepaw frowned a little. Her eyes were full of pity.

"Mm… look on the bright side!" Vinepaw said. Hawkpaw looked up a smidge.

"What's that?" she asked dejectedly.

"You can swim! I didn't know you could swim!" Vinepaw exclaimed. "No ThunderClan cat can swim!"

"That's the point, Vinepaw," Hawkpaw sighed. "I'm different."

Vinepaw scoffed dramatically. "Where's the fun in being like everyone else in ThunderClan? I'd rather stand out in the crowd, wouldn't you?"

Hawkpaw shrugged. "Is that why you get yourself in trouble all the time?"

Vinepaw went still. "You could say that. But we're not talking about me. You're special, Hawkpaw. Like no one else. There's no one like you and that's a good thing."

Hawkpaw looked away and stood up. Her eyelids hung low sadly. She stared at her reflection in the rippling water, and gloomed at the color of her eyes. Her eyes were a sharp heather red, but all anyone ever saw, was the color of fresh blood.

 **A/N**

 **LMAO UM I LOVE VINEPAW SO MUCH SHE'S SUCH A GREAT ADDITION TO THIS REBOOT AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I will be taking OCs (no more than 2) from five (5) people, but only those who can correctly guess how Hawkpaw and Vinepaw became friends out of these four choices:**

 **1\. Grew up in the nursery together and it just happened**

 **2\. Vinepaw bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt**

 **3\. Hawkkit rolled into her when playing with Jaykit**

 **4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick and they ended up getting confined to the medicine den together**

 **Hope you liked this first chapter! Read and review, and the more reviews I get, the more chapters I crank out! This chapter was beta-ed by SuperBailey. Allegiances are below.**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Smokestar: a dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Cloudclaw: a fluffy white tom with silvery eyes; brother to Snowwing

 **Medicine cat:** Redbreeze: a ginger she-cat with faint swirl-marks

 **Apprentice: Mintpaw**

 **Warriors**

Thornsnag: a chocolate pelted tom with hazel-brown stripes and a white chest

 **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Leaftail: a brown tabby tom

Snowwing: a fluffy white she-cat with blue-grey eyes; sister to Cloudclaw

 **Apprentice: Cardinalpaw**

Mouseclaw: a pale brown tom

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Sleetclaw: a long haired white tom with black paws

Thrushtalon: a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws

Stonetail: a pale grey tom with darker flecks

 **Apprentice: Needlepaw**

Squirrelnose: ginger tom

 **Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Quickstep: a lithe, silver mottled tabby she-cat with a jagged scar on her shoulder

Shadefur: dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Blackpelt: a black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

Brackenfang: a handsome tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and tail tip

Frondgrass: a yellow, brown and black striped she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

Mosspatch: a rugged, senior grey she-cat

Flarestorm: dark ginger tom with a graying muzzle

Nightbreeze: a young black she-cat

 **Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Amberleaf: a beautiful, orange, brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandwhisker: a slender, light ginger tabby tom

 **Apprentice: Webpaw**

Fernstorm: a grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Mapleflower: a large, orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice: Sprucepaw**

 **Apprentices**

Hawkpaw: a black she-cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes

Mintpaw: a lithe, grey she-cat with a white underbelly and brown ears

Cardinalpaw: a reddish she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rainpaw a blue-grey tabby tom with bright green eyes

Needlepaw: a silver-grey she-cat with a white chest

Pinepaw: a mottled tabby tom with pine green eyes

Jaypaw: a long-haired white tom with a smooth black chest and jay blue eyes

Lightpaw: a cream she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpaw: a light orange tom with yellow eyes

Flamepaw: bright ginger tom; son of Flarestorm

Webpaw: a blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Sprucepaw: a mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Vinepaw: a lithe black she-cat with a whitish grey tail and green eyes

 **Queens**

Gingerroot: bright ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Appleberry: a dusky red she-cat with a ginger chest and thick, white tail

Sorrelfrost: a little, pale brown tabby she-cat (mother to Toadkit and Cherrykit)

Bluewing: a blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes and white paws (mother to Featherkit)

 **Apprentice: Vinepaw**

 **Elders**

Tulipwood: a yellow and black she-cat with impossibly blue eyes

Mallowtail: a black and brown tabby tom with tangled fur

Hailfall: a pale grey tom with glossy fur

 **Kits**

Featherkit: a dark grey and bluish tabby tom

Toadkit: a dark brown and grey flecked tom

Cherrykit: a bright orange she-kit with dark orange markings

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Oakstar: a muscular black tom with a dark ginger blaze, underbelly and white paws

 **Deputy** : Beechtail: pale ginger and creamy tom

 **Medicine cat** : Alderleaf: an elderly brown tom with pale spots

 **Apprentice: Honeysnow:** a beautiful golden she-cat with snow white flecks

 **Warriors**

Gorseheart: a light brown tabby tom

Sandfern: pale ginger she-cat with black stripes

 **Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Mudclaw: a grey tom with brown ears, muzzle, tail, and legs with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she-cat

Greywillow: a silvery grey she-cat

 **Apprentice: Troutpaw**

Poppytail: a tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp amber eyes and a tufted tail

Fernblaze: a tortoiseshell tom with a fluffy chest and blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Swanpaw**

Reedflight: a tawny-brown tom with black paws

 **Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Shellwhisker: blue-grey mottled tom

Wetstep: a bluish grey mottled tom with white legs

 **Apprentice: Stempaw**

Turtlefoot: a chocolate tabby she-cat with one white paw

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she-cat with dark brown flecks

Softbelly: a fluffy white she-cat

 **Apprentice: Redpaw**

Goldenwhisker: a bright tabby ginger tom with thick fur

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

 **Apprentice: Doepaw**

Flowerpelt: a tortoiseshell she-cat

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Seedberry: a large, cream-ginger tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice: Thistlepaw**

Spidertail: a grey-black tom with a short tail

 **Apprentice: Juniperpaw**

Puddlewhisker: a pale grey she-cat with white stripes

Wrenshadow: a silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip

 **Apprentice: Shadepaw**

Mothleg: a mottled brown tom with short legs

 **Apprentice: Briarpaw**

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

Rosethorn: a fiery red she-cat with a darker chest and underbelly

Twigstep: a dark brown tom with a paler underbelly

 **Apprentice: Littlepaw**

Tawnyclaw: a light beige tabby tom

Shrewnose: a dusky brown tom with white flecks

 **Apprentices**

Dovepaw: an off white silvery she-cat

Pebblepaw: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ferretpaw: a dark brown tom with paler paws

Swanpaw: a white she-cat with black paws and ears

Doepaw: a brown she-cat with a white muzzle and black paws

Stempaw: a light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Thistlepaw: a bluish grey tom with black ears, paws, cream underbelly and a striped tail

Juniperpaw: a dark grey tabby she-cat

Briarpaw: dark brown she-cat with grey paws

Littlepaw: a tiny, cream and white she-cat

Troutpaw: a dark silver tabby tom

Shadepaw: an almost black she-cat with silver ear tips

 **Queens**

Duskflower: a dark grey she-cat (mother of Petalkit)

Cloudypool: a silver she-cat with white ears and a blue grey tail tip (mother of Mistkit)

Russetwing: dark red she-cat with an orange chest and underbelly (expecting Tawnyclaw's)

 **Elders**

Whitefog: an off white tom with a silvery muzzle (oldest in RiverClan)

Bramblewhisker: a tabby tom, deaf in one ear

Yellowlily: a somewhat young tannish she-cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

Mudflower: a frail black she-cat with remarkably long fur and brown patches with sage green eyes

Fadedtail: a worn white tom with a pale grey tail

 **Kits**

Petalkit: pale grey she-kit with golden spots

Mistkit: blue-grey tabby she-kit

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Fallenstar: a black she-cat with pale grey flecks and a twisted front paw

 **Deputy** : Stagstrike: a dusky brown tom with a stubby white tail

 **Medicine cat:** Thymetail: tabby she-cat with one silver paw and a white muzzle

 **Warriors**

Nettletail: a skinny light brown she-cat with a large, prickly tail

Bloodyfur: a ginger tom

 **Apprentice: Forestpaw**

Maggotheart: a pale cream tom with long legs

Scorchscar: a dark ginger tom with a long scar down his face

Darkheart: dark grey tom

Waspstripe: a dark ginger she-cat with black stripe and scarred ears

Frogthroat: a dusky brown-grey tom with a grey throat

 **Apprentice: Vulturepaw**

Dapplefur: a brown tabby she-cat with three long scars

 **Apprentice: Crowpaw**

Furzestorm: a dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders

Heronclaw: a grey and black splotched tom

Talonsting: long clawed, grey tom

 **Apprentice: Thornypaw**

Weedthorn: a dark cream tom with a lighter underbelly, chest and paws

Darkflame: a dark grey she-cat with pale ginger stripes

Marshypelt: a black and brown tom

Viperflower: a dark grey-brown she-cat with a narrow build

Burrpelt: a dark brown tom with tangled fur and scars

 **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

Prickleclaw: a rugged brown flecked she-cat

Rockfall: a dusty brown tom

Firethorn: a dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly and black paws

Flintheart: a black tom with grey patches and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Bristlepaw**

Daisystripe: a cream she-cat with black stripes

Heavyfoot: a stocky grey tom with a stubby tail

Beetlesting: a black tom with white patches and tail and blue eyes

Stormstrike: a blue-grey tabby tom with a missing ear

 **Apprentices**

Forestpaw: grey tabby tom

Vulturepaw: a black and white she-cat with yellow, beady eyes

Crowpaw: black tom

Thornypaw: mottled she-cat

Hollypaw: a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Bristlepaw: a dark brown tom with spiky fur

 **Queens**

Shreddedpelt: a dark cream she-cat with ragged fur (mother of Fangkit)

Willowleap: a silvery she-cat (expecting Maggotheart's)

 **Elders**

Foggysoul: a silvery tom with a grayed muzzle

 **Kits**

Fangkit: broad faced cream tom with black paws

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Sunstar: broad shouldered golden tom

 **Deputy** : Roseclaw: a dark ginger she-cat with long legs

 **Medicine cat** : Blueberry: a blue-grey she-cat

 **Apprentice: Frostpaw**

 **Warriors**

Duskheart: a sleek black tom

Buzzardwing: a brown mottled tabby tom

Flameheart: dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail

 **Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Marshystripe: a senior tabby tom

Brightcloud: a ginger she-cat with white splotches

 **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

Blossomfur: a tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice: Brindlepaw**

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she-cat

Whitefur: long haired white tom

 **Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Ryeclaw: a brown tabby tom

Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she-cat

Eaglepelt: dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice: Birchpaw**

 **Apprentices**

Frostpaw: silver she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes

Mousepaw: black and white tom

Owlpaw: brown and white tom

Silverpaw: a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birchpaw: a tan and brown striped tom

Brindlepaw: golden-brown she-cat

Mintpaw: a grey and white she-cat (formerly of ShadowClan, no mentor yet)

 **Queens**

Streamfur: silver tabby she-cat (expecting Eaglepelt's)

Barkflower: brown she-cat with white stripes (mother to Dustkit and Deerkit)

Lilypelt: white and silver she-cat (mother of Pebblekit)

 **Elders**

Half-face: a grey tom with half a scarred face

 **Kits**

Dustkit: a pale dusty brown tom with black stripes

Deerkit: a dark brown she-kit with light stripes and ears

Pebblekit: a dark silver tom with a white muzzle

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Cricketleap: a greyish brown tabby she-cat with a small frame

 **Deputy:** Perchwhisker: a black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Nectarpaw: a light ginger tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Molenose: a dark brown tom

Lilytail: a white she-cat with long legs

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Wrenwing: a grey tabby she-cat

Snakeleap: a greyish brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Flippaw

Swallowfeather: a black and white tom

Sequoiafern: a light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Berrybranch: a light ginger tom

Dustbreeze: a dark brown she-cat

Furzeheart: a dark grey tom with sharp amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Bristleleaf: a brown tabby tom

Seedshade: golden-brown mottled tabby she-cat

Littlefoot: golden-brown mottled tom with a singular white, deformed front leg

 **Apprentices**

Pouncepaw: a fiery red speckled she-cat

Flippaw: a black tom

Finchpaw: a mottled red she-cat

Cloverpaw: a grey tabby tom

 **Queens**

Snapflower: a light silver tabby she-cat (mother to Silverkit and Tanglekit)

Lichenclaw: a bluish grey she-cat (expecting Snakeleap's kits)

 **Elders**

Jumpfrost: a ragged grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Silverkit: a silver she-kit with faint stripes

Tanglekit: a dark grey tom kit


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen

**A/N**

 **Congrats to BingoBongo (guest) to being the first one to (positively) review! I'll be answering reviews now.**

 **SuperBailey: I too am super ready for this reboot. They're so tiny and innocent right now the nostalgia of making this reboot is bringing back so many memories.**

 **BingoBongo (guest): I actually do have an update schedule planned! I plan to update every Monday, but delays, or even early publications are to be expected. Vinepaw and Hawkpaw are the best of friends I love them. I love the titles you gave them, hehe. Also, interesting prediction about Vinepaw being from WindClan!**

 **Also, I edited the Prologue. Chapter 1 a little! For the prologue, I added some dialog, and more fighting scenes in the beginning. In CH 1, I just added a small part to the apprentice ceremony involving Hawkpaw's thoughts.**

 **Another thing I should address: if you have a problem with this reboot, or my old one, DO NOT REVIEW IT. It annoys me when someone leaves a critique review on my fic involving something I know, plan to take care of, or already have. If you have a grievance, PM me directly. We can discuss it there, in a civil manner. If you have advice, offer it, rather than report me and hammer me with insults and telling me I can't do what I'm doing. Offer a POLITE solution.**

 **That is all. Read on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chosen**

Hawkpaw thrust her paw in the water, her rippling reflection disappearing in the splash. Vinepaw was behind her with a sad, sympathetic look on her face.

"Can we go back to camp?" Hawkpaw asked softly. Vinepaw hesitated, but she nodded and they walked in a thoughtful silence back to camp.

The sun had nearly gone down, and they hadn't expected to walk straight into the camp with all eyes on them. Jaypaw bowled into Hawkpaw the second she stepped through the barrier. Vinepaw jumped away in surprise. Her brothers came racing up to her.

"Where were you?" Jaypaw demanded, his voice thick with concern. "Why are you both soaking wet?"

"I-" she exchanged a look with Vinepaw, who was only a few mouse-lengths away. "Me and Vinepaw went with a walk to clear our heads. I fell in the river and she went into save me."

Bluewing had approached them in time to hear Hawkpaw's explanation. "You pulled Hawkpaw from the river?" She faced her apprentice with an unreadable expression.

"Well…" Vinepaw trailed off. "I did." She wasn't lying. She _had_ pulled Hawkpaw from the river.

Bluewing gave a single, curt nod. "That was noble of you."

Vinepaw gave a little smile, and she looked away. Bluewing walked away before Vinepaw could say anything. Webpaw and Sprucepaw began bombarding her with questions, and she slipped into a woven tale of rescuing Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes and smirked. She caught the eye of Thornsnag across the clearing, who only held eye contact for a moment before getting up and walking towards the medicine den. Hawkpaw scowled.

"Are you okay?" Jaypaw asked. "You look cold."

"I am, a little," Hawkpaw admitted. As if on command, she sneezed.

Just as she spoke, Mintpaw exited the medicine and took Hawkpaw away. Jaypaw followed, and Mintpaw didn't protest. Redbreeze was leading Vinepaw into the den as well.

"What is that?" Hawkpaw asked skeptically as Mintpaw produced a bunch of herbs.

"Chamomile for strength, feverfew for your chills, juniper berries to calm you down," Mintpaw answered.

"I am calm," Hawkpaw protested.

Mintpaw didn't address this. "Just eat," she ordered. Hawkpaw saw Vinepaw eyeing the herbs Redbreeze gave her like they were going to spring to life and attack her.

Hawkpaw lapped up the herbs and forced herself to chew and swallow. She coughed and stuck out her tongue. "That wasn't pleasant," Hawkpaw moaned.

"I never said it was," said Mintpaw. She wore a smug little grin.

"Why were you out there anyways?" Jaypaw asked worriedly.

Hawkpaw ducked away awkwardly. She lowered her voice. "Thornsnag was so rude and such a mouse-brain- and don't even _think_ of telling me 'I told you so' or I'll bite your ears off," she warned. Jaypaw frowned at this. "I was in a foul mood so Vinepaw took me to the river to mess around, and we heard a scream. We followed it and found a cat drowning. We went in to save her. Turns out she was the WindClan medicine apprentice."

Jaypaw's eyes were wide. "You saved a medicine apprentice?"

"Shush!" Hawkpaw gasped. She was quiet for a moment. "Yes, we did."

"It was all Hawkpaw really," Vinepaw said from across the den. Hawkpaw and Jaypaw shot her identical, surprised looks.

Vinepaw shrugged. "You and Hawkpaw whisper like elders at a Gathering."

"We'll be quieter," Jaypaw said.

"That was really it," Hawkpaw mumbled. She wasn't keen on sharing the fact that Frostpaw had fled from them upon seeing Hawkpaw.

"What was their name?" Jaypaw asked.

"Oh. She said her name was Frostpaw," Hawkpaw responded distractedly.

"Frostpaw…" Jaypaw echoed. "You know she'll be eternally grateful."

Hawkpaw shrugged. "I suppose." She doubted that.

"Feeling better?" Mintpaw's voice made them jump. They hadn't heard her return.

"Um, yeah," Hawkpaw answered awkwardly. "I'm not that cold anymore."

"I wasn't talking about falling in the river," Mintpaw said. She had a faint smile on. "I meant your fight with my brother."

"Broth- oh, you mean Thornsnag," Hawkpaw realized. She grumbled his name. "I guess. He was really mean!"

Mintpaw chuckled. "According to him, you were the mean one."

Hawkpaw scoffed in surprise. "The nerve of him!"

Mintpaw shook her head. "No, it's point of view. You _both_ were mean. You defied him and hurt him, while he was rude and acted snobbishly superior to you."

Hawkpaw hung her head with thought. "Fine. I was rude too. But I'm not going to apologize until he does."

Mintpaw sighed. "And odds are, he won't apologize until you do."

Hawkpaw scoffed. "Well, then he can forget it." She turned her head up.

"Ugh," Mintpaw grumbled under her breath. Her tail lashed once and she began to leave. "They're both such stubborn mouse-brains!"

"We should get some sleep," Jaypaw suggested. "You coming, Vinepaw?"

"I'll be there," Vinepaw answered. "Just wanna talk to Mintpaw a moment. I'll meet you there, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw nodded and walked off with Jaypaw. They walked into the apprentice den to see Pinepaw, Rainpaw, and Cardinalpaw anxiously waiting. Dawnpaw and Needlepaw looked completely indifferent upon Hawkpaw's arrival.

"HAWKPAW!" Pinepaw, Rainpaw, and Cardinalpaw all said in unison. They all jumped up together when they saw her.

Pinepaw and Rainpaw embraced her first, licking her ears in relief. Hawkpaw giggled between their delighted mews and wriggled free to have Cardinalpaw touch her nose to Hawkpaw's cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"We were so worried!" Pinepaw exclaimed

Rainpaw pursed his lips. "I knew you'd be okay. They were such crybabies."

"Hey! You were the one who was crying!" Cardinalpaw retorted.

Rainpaw scoffed. "No, I wasn't!" He screeched, his voice cracking.

Hawkpaw let out amused laughter. "You're all gonna drive me crazy, you know that?"

Rainpaw cocked his head. "We're littermates- that's our job."

"Is Vinepaw in here?" Webpaw asked in his high voice. Sprucepaw peeked his head inside the den as well.

"I think she's still in the medicine den," Hawkpaw answered.

"Thanks," Sprucepaw said. "If you see her, will you tell her mama and papa are looking for her?"

"Sure thing," Hawkpaw nodded.

Sprucepaw nodded back and scampered after Webpaw.

"I wonder what's keeping her," Cardinalpaw mused.

"She said she wanted to talk with Mintpaw," Hawkpaw shrugged. She yawned. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Wake me when she gets back?"

"No problem," Cardinalpaw meowed.

Hawkpaw jerked her head for Jaypaw to follow her, and she curled up in her nest. Jaypaw nosed his nest a little closer to hers and when they both laid down, their tails were touching.

 _Hawkpaw found herself wandering a foggy forest yet again. The forest was so still and quiet, she could hear her own breathing, and the sound of her paws crunching on the dead leaves._

" _Who's there?" Hawkpaw shouted into the foggy void. Her neck fur pricked up at the sensation of cold breath. She whipped around, but couldn't see anything through the fog._

 _Slowly, she turned back around, and saw the river in the distance through the haze. She took a hesitant step forward, and when she found that she didn't step backwards, continued walking._

 _She got all the way to the edge of the river, and looked down into the water. There was no reflection looking back at her._

 _Hawkpaw looked back up, and gave a little scream when she saw a scrappy, silver she-cat in front of her. However, she wasn't facing Hawkpaw. Her back was to Hawkpaw, with her tail neatly curled over her paws. She had dark stripes that went beautifully down her back, with a white tail tip._

" _Hawkpaw…" a voice called eerily. Hawkpaw rounded, but saw no one behind her. She didn't tear her eyes away this time. She scanned the clouded forest behind her carefully._

" _Hawkpaw…" the voice called again. It sounded like two voices overlapping and synced together._

" _Was that you?" Hawkpaw turned to the tatted silver she-cat. She didn't seem to hear her._

" _Hello?" Hawkpaw called to her. "Can you hear me?"_

" _Hawkpaw… Hawkpaw… Hawkpaw…" the voice echoed. Hawkpaw didn't like the way it sent chills down her spine._

" _Excuse me?" Hawkpaw was instantly grateful when she spotted stepping stones that aligned perfectly with the silver cat. She wondered if those were there before._

" _Are you al-" Hawkpaw reached out to touch the she-cat, when she suddenly spun around to face Hawkpaw._

 _Hawkpaw let out a shrill scream at the sight of her face. Or lack thereof. She had no eyes, nor mouth, or even a nose. Hawkpaw's eyes were as wide as ever, and she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest._

" _HAWKPAW!" the faceless she-cat spoke with a familiar voice, and Hawkpaw felt the ground underneath her dissolve, and she fell once again._

Hawkpaw woke up screaming. Everything was a blur and she flailed an unsheathed paw out. It was met with fur and a groan of pain.

Her vision cleared and she saw Jaypaw staring at her in shock and hurt. His cheek was red with a scratch, and blood had begun to leak out in tiny dots. His eyes had a wet sheen to them.

"Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Oh my StarClan, I'm so sorry, I-" she fumbled for words.

"It-it's okay," Jaypaw stammered. "What… what were you dreaming about?"

Hawkpaw hesitated. "I… I don't remember," she lied.

Jaypaw frowned. "Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to get some cobwebs." He went to walk away, and Hawkpaw followed.

"Hey, wait!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Lemme come with you?"

"Okay," Jaypaw said quickly. "But we should be quick. We're on the dawn patrol."

"What?" Hawkpaw whined. "But it's only my first day!"

Jaypaw shrugged. "Thornsnag is probably still mad at you. He can't actually punish you, so this is the best he can do."

"Feels like a punishment," Hawkpaw grumbled. "Oh! What about Vinepaw?"

"Confined to camp for a sunrise for some stunt she pulled yesterday," Jaypaw said. "She's searching the elders for ticks right now."

"Oh. I'll get us some food then," Hawkpaw said quickly. She was eager to get him to forgive her, and so he didn't pester her about what incident Vinepaw pulled.

She ran over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse for herself, and a vole for Jaypaw, his favorite. She was lucky the dawn hunting patrol had caught one, and had returned before she had woke up.

Hawkpaw waltzed into the medicine den to see Redbreeze patting cobwebs onto Jaypaw's cheek. "So, what happened?" the she-cat croaked.

"I scratched him in my sleep," Hawkpaw said meekly. "I'm really sorry."

Redbreeze gave her a soft look. "Well, no matter. It's nothing serious."

"Here, I brought your favorite," Hawkpaw dropped the vole at Jaypaw's feet.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, but he began eating anyways.

Hawkpaw instantly felt bad for not getting Redbreeze anything. "Um, here Redbreeze." She presented the medicine cat her mouse.

"No, no, that's quite alright," Redbreeze pushed it back to her. "I ate already."

"Oh," Hawkpaw said. She hungrily tore into the mouse. She hadn't eaten the night before. "Where's Mintpaw?"

"Oh, poor thing is fast asleep," Redbreeze said. "She was nearly falling asleep on her paws tending to Sorrelfrost's kits. Poor kits have a nasty cough. She's with them now. She wanted to keep Featherkit away from them lest he catch it too."

Hawkpaw's eyes went wide. "It's not green-cough, is it?" She felt alarm prickle through her.

"It's the middle of New-leaf, Hawkpaw," Redbreeze chuckled. "No, it is not greencough. It's simply kitten-cough. Just a cold, sniffles, and some chills. I'm sure you remember having it.

Hawkpaw flushed. "Yeah."

Redbreeze continued. "Mintpaw gave them some coltsfoot with honey and laid with them until they fell asleep. They're all still sleeping and I don't want to wake them."

"That's good," Jaypaw said. "Is anyone else sick?"

"Sorrelfrost was sleep deprived from listening to Toadkit and Cherrykit cough all night, but I'm sure she's well rested now," Redbreeze answered. "You two should get going, or you'll be late."

"Mouse-dung!" Hawkpaw swore. She gulped down the remains of her mouse as Jaypaw tugged her out of the den. She stumbled along, trying to get her balance from being jerked up.

"Just in time," Nightbreeze said when they ran up to them, Brackenfang by her side. Shadefur was waiting by the barrier, while Thrushtalon had a bad case of 'paw-in-mouth' in his attempt to talk to Amberleaf.

"You know," Nightbreeze began as they walked through the barrier. "You'd have better luck with her if you just spoke to her like a normal cat."

Thrushtalon turned his nose up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She thinks you're cute," Hawkpaw blurted.

Thrushtalon whipped around to look at her. "Really?"

Hawkpaw shuffled. "Mm-hmm. I heard her gushing to Frondgrass the other day."

Thrushtalon got a silly looking grin on his face. Shadefur rolled his eyes. "Look, now he's broken."

"C'mon Thrushtalon!" Nightbreeze gave the tabby tom a shove. "Snap out of it!"

"It's useless," Jaypaw snickered. "He's too far gone."

"So sad, he was such a nice clanmate," Brackenfang snickered, joining in on the fun.

"Heads up, Thrushtalon," Shadefur announced. "We're at the RiverClan border."

This seemed to snap him back to reality, as he straightened up a bit. "You back?" Nightbreeze teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Why is it whenever we patrol, RiverClan is patrolling too?" Jaypaw grumbled. A group of five RiverClan cats were at the border. A grey-black tom with a short tail was marking the border.

"Aw, don't be like that," Nightbreeze chuckled. "Border patrols wouldn't be any fun that way."

"They're- hey!" Shadefur hissed, and ran forward. Nightbreeze raised an eyebrow, until she saw the short-tailed tom. She sprinted after her brother, with Thrushtalon hot on her tail.

"They're marking on our side of the river!" Jaypaw growled. "Come on!"

Hawkpaw ran after him, and they were instantly met with a hostile environment. Thrushtalon was glaring at a dark brown tabby tom, their claws unsheathed in the grass. Nightbreeze was circling a fiery red she-cat with a darker chest and underbelly, with Brackenfang backing her up.

"This is our side of the river, Spidertail!" Shadefur hissed. "Leave now!"

"We're stronger than you, Shadefur," Spidertail- the short-tailed tom- growled back. A dark grey tabby she-cat stood behind him. She wore a flat, nonplussed expression and dull amber eyes.

"You look new," Hawkpaw said.

"So do you," she answered. Her voice was as bland as her expression. "You still have your kit-fluff."

Hawkpaw blushed in embarrassment and growled at her.

"This is no time for chit-chat, Juniperpaw!" a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat snapped. Hawkpaw found herself unable to look away from the she-cat. She couldn't have been much older than Hawkpaw herself.

"Finally shed your kit-like cowardice, Creekpaw?" Thrushtalon jeered.

"It's Creeksplash now!" the beautiful she-cat growled. Her fur bristled.

"Don't encourage him," the dark brown tabby tom warned her.

"Shut up, Rowanstorm!" Creeksplash snapped back.

Spidertail opened his mouth to say something, but spotted Hawkpaw. His eyes went wide a little, and he shut his mouth. "We'll be going now," Spidertail said abruptly.

Rowanstorm began to object, but Spidertail went over to him and whispered something. Rowanstorm looked over at Hawkpaw, and nodded to Spidertail.

"Creeksplash, let's go," Rowanstorm hissed lowly. "You too, Rosethorn." The fiery red she-

cat gave Nightbreeze a low growl, and all five cats disappeared into the water.

"What was that about?" Jaypaw muttered.

"I think Hawkpaw's eyes scared them off," Thrushtalon mused. "Rah!" He feigned a lunge at Hawkpaw, and she jumped back. Thrushtalon snickered, and Hawkpaw flushed.

"Cut it out," Nightbreeze glowered at the tabby tom. "She's just an apprentice. They probably realized we outnumbered them and decided to flee."

Brackenfang muttered something Hawkpaw couldn't hear, but Nightbreeze seemed to nod in agreement. "Let's get this done as soon as possible," she said. Shadefur joined her in taking up the lead, while Jaypaw and Hawkpaw took up the middle, and Brackenfang brought up the rear.

"He looked right at me," Hawkpaw whispered as they walked by the WindClan border and marked their side. "It all feels so… weird."

"They acted weird," Jaypaw shrugged. "I think it was weird too."

"No, it's more than that!" Hawkpaw insisted.

"Well, then what was it?" Jaypaw pressed.

Hawkpaw frowned in thought. "I don't know!" She whined, her voice high. "But something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe that's because we're passing into ShadowClan territory," Jaypaw snickered. Hawkpaw looked up and a mulchy, dank scent wafted to her.

"That smells like swamp water," Hawkpaw gagged.

"That's ShadowClan," Jaypaw laughed. "To be honest, I quite like it."

"You like this smell?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously. "I prefer the smell of earth after rain."

Jaypaw shrugged and raised his nose. Hawkpaw gagged again, this time to annoy him. Jaypaw shot her a look, but he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Stay alert," Shadefur warned them.

Jaypaw instantly went silent, and Hawkpaw felt a little bit of guilt bloom in her chest, but she pushed it away. "Why does ShadowClan have such a bad name?" Hawkpaw whispered to Jaypaw.

"Fallenstar is pretty twisted," Jaypaw whispered back. "She's kind of a scary, bloodthirsty tyrant."

Hawkpaw shivered. "She sounds cruel."

"If you think she's bad, you should meet some ShadowClan warriors," Jaypaw hissed.

"I'll pass, thanks," Hawkpaw bristled. "Have you met one?"

Jaypaw shrugged. "They usually stick to themselves at Gatherings from what I know. I did speak to an apprentice named Bristlepaw once, but I think his head was filled with fuzz."

Hawkpaw snickered at this, but Shadefur whipped around to shush them. "ShadowClan has been on edge lately," he growled. "We don't want to provoke them by gossipping about their apprentices, now do we?"

Hawkpaw gulped, but said nothing. Her eyes were round and wide.

"Sorry, Shadefur," Jaypaw sighed.

They kept quiet the rest of the way, and by the time they passed the Thunder Tree, Hawkpaw was practically asleep on her paws. "You're gonna fall over!" Jaypaw laughed at her when Hawkpaw jerked her head back up.

"Nuh- no, no, I'm awake," Hawkpaw insisted, mumbling sleepily. "I just didn't sleep really well last night."

"Next time you have dawn patrol duty, go to sleep early," Nightbreeze chuckled.

"Thornsnag didn't tell me!" Hawkpaw protested.

Brackenfang audibly groaned. "He's passive-aggressive like that. Trust me, being his brother is much worse."

"He's a bit of a fishface, don't you think?" Thrushtalon snorted, but Brackenfang shot him a sharp look, and the tom shut up. Hawkpaw was confused.

"Go and get back to sleep," Nightbreeze said. They were trudging through the brambe barrier now. "I'm sure Thornsnag's grumbling will wake you when he wants you up."

Hawkpaw chuckled in amusement and stumbled into the apprentice's den. Vinepaw was grooming herself with a sour look. "Hawkpaw, do my paws smell?" She asked once she saw Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw flopped down in her nest and sniffed her paw. "A little," Hawkpaw admitted. "Mouse bile?" She guessed.

Vinepaw nodded bitterly. "You look tired. You were twitching and muttering all night."

Hawkpaw groaned. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep for a moon now."

Vinepaw laughed, and returned to grooming her paws. Hawkpaw curled into herself, and she let her heavy eyelids close, and gratefully welcomed sleep.

 _Hawkpaw felt herself walking through the familiar foggy forest and scowled. "Who's there?!" She shouted in frustration. There was no answer._

" _I'm not kidding around," Hawkpaw growled. "Come out!"_

 _No answer._

 _Hawkpaw growled again, and continued on walking. The glistening river came into view, and she saw the scrappy grey she-cat come up over the hill and sit with her back to the river again._

 _Not eager to see her freakish lack of a face, Hawkpaw turned to try walking back into the forest. However, when she turned around, she still saw the river, moors, and the silver cat. She frowned in confusion._

 _She turned again a second time, and still saw the same scene. Hawkpaw quickly gave up, and began slowly walking towards the river. She didn't stop at the base of the river this time, but instead crossed the stepping stones instantly and tried not to flinch away at the faceless cat._

" _H-hi there," Hawkpaw gulped. "Who are you?"_

 _The she-cat made no indication she had even heard Hawkpaw._

" _Why are you here?" Hawkpaw asked. "Please, what is this place?" She begged, and she jumped back a little when the she-cat turned her face to Hawkpaw._

 _She stood, and began slowly walking towards Hawkpaw. With no warning, she lunged, and Hawkpaw felt the water break on her back as she fell in the river. She kicked and screamed, but to no avail. Bubbles escaped her throat and swam to the surface._

 _Water filled her lungs and Hawkpaw flailed at the faceless cat, getting weaker and weaker every time, and gasping for air._

Hawkpaw found herself sprawled out in her nest, with Thornsnag looking over her. Vinepaw was gone, and there was some level of concern in his blue-green eyes.

"Were… were you having a nightmare?" He asked slowly.

Hawkpaw sat up, eyebrows furrowed stubbornly. "No."

Thornsnag glowered down at her. "I'm taking you hunting."

"Is anyone else coming?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Your brothers and sister have already been taken hunting, Vinepaw is not allowed to leave camp today, Jaypaw is already an experienced apprentice," Thornsnag said. "And I wouldn't willingly make you hunt or train with someone who is wrongfully rude to you."

Hawkpaw stared at him as he left the den, dumbfounded. She straightened up and lifted a hind leg to groom her flank and twisted around to get to her back. She quickly got up and saw Thornsnag waiting outside the den.

He said nothing to her when he saw her. He flicked his tail for her to follow, and she did so. She felt much more awake after her nap, and she felt at ease with the sunhigh light warming her pelt.

"Keep up," Thornsnag called after her. Hawkpaw bristled a little, but heaved herself over a fallen log, scrambling with her back paws to hoist herself up.

She felt Thornsnag's teeth grasp her scruff and help her over. She stared at him with narrow eyes, and he met her eyes cooly, but neither of them said anything.

"Crouch down with your tail straight out," Thornsnag ordered.

Hawkpaw obeyed, kneeling down in a sloppy crouch. Thornsnag stifled a laugh. "Ah, no, no, no," he said. "Like this."

He dropped into a crouch, with his thick tail high in the air and paws light on the ground. Hawkpaw adjusted her stance, mimicking him. Thornsnag stood and gave her a once over.

"Decent," he sniffed. Hawkpaw grinned happily; she'd take what praise she could get.

"Now, you're gonna want to keep your paws light," Thornsnag meowed. "Slide them across the ground rather than stepping, so a mouse or vole can't feel your paws. Shift your weight into your haunches."

Hawkpaw did her best to follow his instructions, and still ended up looking a little awkward. He frowned, but shook his head. "No matter, you'll get better. Now, what do you smell?"

Hawkpaw lifted her nose. "Mouse, squirrel, finch, and… magpie, I think."

Thornsnag looked impressed. "Go on."

She sniffed again. "Uh… the magpie is stale. A day old, maybe?"

"Good. It seems you have a better nose than a hunter's crouch," Thornsnag mused. Hawkpaw felt a pang of embarrassment, but caught the humor in his eye, and giggled a little.

"You'll be going for the mouse you smelled," Thornsnag said. "The squirrel would prove harder since you can't race up a tree yet, and you don't know the bird leap, and we don't want that finch scaring away all the prey."

Hawkpaw nodded. "I'll be waiting here for you," Thornsnag mewed. "Go."

Hawkpaw crept off, careful to avoid any leaves or twigs. She quickly spotted the mouse nibbling on a small seed just by a gnarled looking tree, with round knots on it and a little dip underneath the roots, which Hawkpaw assumed was the mouse's home.

She had her eyes fixed on the mouse, and lurked forward. She was a mouse-length away from it, when her paw met a fragile twig and it snapped. The mouse saw her.

"Mouse-dung!" Hawkpaw swore, and chased after it. It leapt down into the niche, and Hawkpaw ran into the trunk of the tree.

"Yow!" Hawkpaw groaned. She rubbed her head and sat up. "Now what am I gonna do?" She wondered aloud.

She circled around where Thornsnag was waiting for her, and headed towards the river. _Maybe if I'm lucky I can catch a fish. Vinepaw_ did _tell me how._

Hawkpaw stopped and dove behind a blackberry bush. A reddish orange bird was plucking at the berries of another blackberry bush just a few mouse-lengths away. _The finch!_ Hawkpaw gasped.

She wriggled her haunches and slid forward silently, her pawsteps muffled by the long, soft grass. The finch had no idea she was there, tweeting a little song as it yanked berries off the bush.

It began to flutter its wings to take off, and Hawkpaw swore, springing into the air to catch it mid flight. She landed smack in the blackberry bush, twigs stabbing into her pelt and blackberry juice seeping into her fur. She had broken the finch's neck when she grabbed it, before it had been able to sing a warning to the other prey.

Hawkpaw stared down at her catch with a swell of pride, and clambered out of the squashed blackberry bush with some twinges of pain, shaking her fur free of the splintered twigs.

She felt the sensation someone was watching her, the fur on her neck rising. She spun around, and dropped her finch in alarm. A tom with a freakish, black haze surrounding him stared at her.

He came closer, and Hawkpaw was able to make out his features. He was a white tom, with a tortoiseshell tail, ears and paws, with menacing amber eyes, with one black spot over an eye and broad shoulders.

He leaned into her ear, his breath as real as the dead finch at her paws. "You are Chosen." His breath ruffled her ear fur, and she twitched her ear instinctively at the tickling sensation. She crouched down in fear.

Hawkpaw blinked, and he was gone. She gasped, and blinked a few more times. His words echoed in her head, as clear as the moment he said them.

 _You are Chosen…_

 **A/N**

 **Hi I am blazing through these chapters bc motivation. Also, I went back to read my old Stolen and UM CRINGE?**

 **We have Hawkpaw the Outcast, Vinepaw the Rebel, Jaypaw the Sensitive and Thornsnag the Bitter. If you'd like to see them drawn, go check out my instagram: _.pixeleve but be warned, I wrote their warrior names on their drawings, so if you don't want to be spoiled for what their names will be, don't look.**

 **I am still taking no more than two (2) OCs from five (5) different people who can correctly guess how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw met out of these four choices:**

 **Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened**

 **Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt**

 **Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit**

 **Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.**

 **I'm hoping this reboot is clearer and more enjoyable than the og story. I loved writing the original one, and it still has a special place in my heart, which is why I'm rebooting it in the first place. This chapter was beta-ed by SuperBailey.**


	4. Chapter 3: Blood Eyes

**A/N**

 **Thank you for your guesses, but sadly no one has guessed how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw met yet. The OC submission will be open until around chapter 8-10.**

 **SwiftstormWrites: Thank you so much! Your kind words mean a lot to me! Speaking of not being able to wait… here you go! No need to wait any longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Blood Eyes**

Hawkpaw was frozen in place. She was staring at the place she saw the mysterious, ghostly cat. Thornsnag came through the bushes and stood exactly where the tom stood. Hawkpaw shook herself back to reality when she saw him.

"I thought I said catch the mouse," Thornsnag said, eyeing her finch.

"It got away from me," Hawkpaw mewed distractedly.

"Very well," Thornsnag grumbled. "Let's go."

Hawkpaw hissed as she stood. She pulled a splintered stick from her paw pad and spat it out.

"Did you roll around in that blackberry bush?" Thornsnag mused. "You know they have thorns, right?"

Hawkpaw walked awkwardly, tiny thorns jabbing into her. "I do now," she whimpered.

Thornsnag glanced her a little longer than one would call a glance before speaking up. "I didn't really mean what I said," Thornsnag mumbled. "Yesterday, I mean."

Hawkpaw looked up at him. She looked back down pitifully. "Me either."

"You're still young, and have a lot to learn," said Thornsnag. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"And… and I don't really think you're bad tempered and bossy," Hawkpaw shrugged guiltily.

"Does the rest of the clan really think that?" Thornsnag asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hawkpaw hummed awkwardly in thought. "No," she admitted. "It's really just Jaypaw I heard it from." Thornsnag scowled at this. "But Thrushtalon did call you a fishface this morning, though."

"Did he now?" Thornsnag growled. "I thought he and the rest of the clan outgrew that."

"Why did he call you that?" Hawkpaw asked curiously.

"Mintpaw, Brackenfang and myself are different than the rest of ThunderClan," Thornsnag said softly. "Mintpaw is the medicine cat, so they'd never dare bad mouth her. Brackenfang looks just like our mother, and he's quite talented and more than proved himself."

"And… you?" Hawkpaw asked hesitantly.

"Me? I'm nothing like them," Thornsnag sighed. "I guess that's why it was easy for them to pick on me."

"I'm sorry," Hawkpaw fidgeted awkwardly.

"Don't be," Thornsnag said. "I've come to terms with it all." He looked her up and down. "Let's get you to my sister."

Hawkpaw felt a weight in her chest she didn't know was there disappear, and felt relief wash over her when they entered camp.

"Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw called excitedly. She spotted the finch. "Did you catch that?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "Yeah, right before I fell into a blackberry bush."

Vinepaw giggled. "Hawkpaw, don't you know those have brambles?"

Hawkpaw frowned. "I do now."

She trudged on over to the medicine den, and she saw Redbreeze shuffling around with Toadkit and Cherrykit mewling at her feet. She caught sight of Hawkpaw and groaned loudly.

"I don't have time for apprentice recklessness," Rebdreeze grumbled. "Mintpaw!"

The grey she-cat rounded the corner of the den from the storage room and saw Hawkpaw and burst out into giggles. "What happened to you?" Mintpaw asked as she retrieved some herbs.

"I caught a finch," Hawkpaw said. "And… then I fell into a blackberry bush."

Mintpaw cackled. "Goodness, Hawkpaw. Don't you know those things have thorns?"

Hawkpaw glowered. "So everyone keeps telling me- ow!" She glared up at Mintpaw, who had a thorn in her mouth. She spat it out.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave these thorns in here," Mintpaw mewed. She continued plucking thorns from Hawkpaw's pelt when Jaypaw walked in.

"You've been an apprentice for two days and you've been in here twice now," Jaypaw laughed. "What did you do this time?"

"I fell in a blackberry bush catching a finch," Hawkpaw grumbled, inhaling sharply and Mintpaw yanked out another thorn from her fluffy fur.

"Those bushes have thorns, you know." Jaypaw said, sitting beside her.

"Apparently everyone except me knows this," Hawkpaw growled. Mintpaw was chewing something, and applied the paste to Hawkpaw's scratches. It stung, and Hawkpaw pulled away with a hiss.

"It'll help, now stay still," Mintpaw said calmly. When Hawkpaw relaxed, she continued.

"Can you meet me in the den when I'm done?" Hawkpaw asked. "I wanna talk to Mintpaw."

Jaypaw nodded after a moment's hesitation. "I'll bring you some fresh-kill."

"Just wait there, I won't be long," Hawkpaw said. Jaypaw shrugged and exited the den. She turned to the brown pawed she-cat.

"What is it? Finally talk to Thornsnag?" Mintpaw asked. "All done, by the way."

Hawkpaw sat up. "No. Well, yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, what then?" Mintpaw asked. She was rightfully interested now.

"I saw someone in the forest," Hawkpaw whispered. "Someone not from ThunderClan."

Mintpaw jumped in alarm. "Not from ThunderClan? Hawkpaw, why didn't you say anything? We could be under attack!"

"No, no!" Hawkpaw said quickly. "He was… different. Weird. All foggy and dark looking. Like he wasn't quite there. And…"

"And what?" Mintpaw pressed.

"His paws… they didn't leave any prints in the ground. But I felt his breath on my ear." Hawkpaw shivered.

"That sounds like a StarClan cat," Mintpaw breathed. "What did he say?"

Hawkpaw frowned. "He… he told me I was Chosen. What does that mean?"

Mintpaw furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I don't know. I haven't had any visions or dreams, and the next half-moon isn't for a while."

"Maybe I imagined it," Hawkpaw suggested softly.

"That is a possibility, but I wouldn't disregard this completely," Mintpaw said. "Would it be alright for me to consult with the other medicine cats about this at the Gathering?"

Hawkpaw shrugged. "I don't see why not. But… can you not tell them it was me? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a freak." Mintpaw nodded slowly, and Hawkpaw got up to leave.

Mintpaw looked at her sympathetically. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you're a freak, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw looked back at Mintpaw and smiled. Mintpaw smiled back, and Hawkpaw bounded towards the apprentice den. Jaypaw had already finished eating, and was happily chatting with Vinepaw.

"Oh, Hawkpaw, come join us!" Vinepaw waved her over excitedly. "Tell her what you told me!"

Jaypaw waited until Hawkpaw sat in front of them. She chowed down on the tiny water vole he grabbed her. "Okay, so, during training today, Needlepaw and Dawnpaw were being mouse-brains as per usual."

"No surprise there," Hawkpaw mewed. Vinepaw snickered.

"We were practising partner fighting, and naturally they paired up together," Jaypaw said. "I went with Flamepaw. And we were doing fairly well, but not better than Shadefur or Nightbreeze of course. Those two practically _invented_ partner fighting."

"They are really close," Vinepaw commented. "Aren't they your older siblings?"

Jaypaw shuffled and nodded. "Yeah. Silverfoot used to tell me I was a pleasant surprise after her first litter. Blackpelt spends more time with Nightbreeze and Shadefur than me, though. I'm not sure why..."

"Mother and Father never really seem to notice me," Hawkpaw admitted. "I guess I'm invisible to them." She jerked her head up. "But I know they love me, deep down. They have to." She seemed more trying to convince herself than anything. She gave a little crooked smile.

"At least I have my parents," Vinepaw mumbled. "They're a pain in my tail for always talking to me about my 'bad attitude', but I know they love me too. Plus, it doesn't hurt that Stonetail and Appleberry are both praised warriors."

"Anyways!" Jaypaw said after a short, uncomfortable silence. "I hear Stonetail and Frondgrass chewing out Needlepaw and Dawnpaw so I went to look. I'd never seen Frondgrass look so angry before! She's telling them that if it was a real battle, that her and Stonetail would've shredded them into mousedust!"

Hawkpaw burst out into laughter at this, but Jaypaw continued. "And then Stonetail made it ten times better by saying, if he didn't know any better, they were kittypets, and fought as such!"

Hawkpaw howled with laughter. "Oh my StarClan," Hawkpaw sighed, finally able to breathe again after cackling. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

Just as she spoke, the silver-grey she-

cat and orange tom came in. Their ears were flat and their tails low. Hawkpaw was staring at them, and they glared back.

"What are you looking at, freak?" Dawnpaw growled, baring his teeth at her. Needlepaw sneered, and let out a low chuckle when Hawkpaw turned away.

Vinepaw got to her feet. "Hey, why don't you shut up?" She hissed.

"You're defending the blood-eyes?" Needlepaw asked incredulously.

"I've done it before, and I'll do it again," Vinepaw snarled. "And she has a _name._ Use it."

Dawnpaw sniffed haughtily. "As far as I'm concerned, its name is freak and blood-eyes."

Vinepaw's hackles raised. "Hawkpaw is not an 'it'!" She hissed, venom in her words. "Why do you treat her so cruelly? She has done nothing to harm you in anyway!"

"That's none of your business," Needlepaw stormed.

"It is too!" Vinepaw insisted, standing firmly planted on the ground. "Hawkpaw is my best friend and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Hawkpaw tugged on Vinepaw's tail. "Vinepaw, it's okay," Hawkpaw mewed pathetically. "It's not worth it."

"It is very much worth it," Vinepaw persisted. " _You_ are worth it."

"Listen to the freak," Dawnpaw crowed. "It's not worth your trouble. You'd be better off running with us."

"I'd never run with the likes of you if it's the last thing I do!" Vinepaw snarled, lips peeled back to reveal her sharp white teeth.

Needlepaw scoffed and Dawnpaw turned his head away, and they both sat down. Vinepaw bristled with fury.

"Vinepaw, leave it, it's fine," Hawkpaw insisted.

Vinepaw sat back down but her eyes still glowed angrily. "It's most certainly not fine, Hawkpaw. You never stand up for yourself!"

Hawkpaw squirmed in embarrassment. "I can handle it."

"But if you don't do anything then they get away with it!" Vinepaw hissed.

"Or they get bored and leave me alone!" Hawkpaw snapped back. "I'm not a tattletale."

"When will you learn that if you do nothing, they will keep doing it to you, Hawkpaw?" Vinepaw snapped.

"Why do you care?" Hawkpaw shrieked. "It's my business! Not yours!" She was burning with embarrassment.

"It _is_ my business!" Vinepaw insisted. "Let me help you! You don't have to deal with them alone, Hawkpaw!"

"Yes, I do!" Hawkpaw hissed lowly. "You don't need to throw yourself in my drama on my behalf! I can fight my own battles, Vinepaw!"

"Then fight!" Vinepaw growled. "Keeping your head down gets you nowhere! Enduring this does not make you stronger! If you will not fight, then let me fight for you! Let me protect you, Hawkpaw!"

"Why is this so important to you?" Hawkpaw demanded. "Why do you feel the need to constantly defend me?"

Vinepaw looked heartbroken. "You let them hurt you, Hawkpaw. I can't bear to see you hurt. I won't let them hurt you!"

"Let _me_ deal with it!" Hawkpaw cried. "It's my problem!"

"Fine!" Vinepaw screeched. "Don't listen to me! See if I care!" She lashed her tail and stalked out of the den. Hawkpaw's fur stood on end, but when Vinepaw disappeared from sight, she deflated.

"Are you alright?" Jaypaw asked hesitantly.

"Do I look alright?" Hawkpaw said heavily.

"You both have good points," Jaypaw pointed out. "She only wants to protect you from them."

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "I can handle myself!"

"And I don't doubt that," Jaypaw said quickly. "She's wrong to let herself get her tail in a knot."

"Hmph," Hawkpaw grumbled. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Want some company?" Jaypaw offered.

"No, thank you," Hawkpaw said. She got up and shivered as a cool breeze went through her fur. The near full moon shone down on the mostly deserted camp.

The only cats who remained were Flarestorm and Mosspatch, who looked like they were returning from a late night walk together. Hawkpaw ducked behind the apprentice den to make sure they didn't spot her. She went through the dirt-place and once the stink faded away, she breathed in the cool night air.

Hawkpaw walked slowly, eyes wide in alert. The forest looked a lot different at night. She found her paws taking her to the river, and sat by the bank.

The moonlight reflected off the black water, sparkling with eerie elegance. She dipped a claw in the water and watched as the water parted around it and continued flowing. She flicked the water from her paw and stood.

"Stupid Vinepaw, stupid Needlepaw, stupid Dawnpaw, stupid stupid _stupid!"_ Hawkpaw grumbled, pacing back and forth with hunched shoulders and a scowl. "Why didn't I do anything?" She slumped down. "Why don't I ever do anything?"

"Do you often talk to yourself in the middle of the night?" A voice sounded behind her.

Hawkpaw jumped and spun around. Thornsnag stood in front of her with a cute and slightly smug, lopsided grin on his lips.

Hawkpaw flushed and looked down, shuffling her paws. "No."

Thornsnag walked closer and sat next to her by the edge of the river. "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted. She took a deep breath. "Needlepaw and Dawnpaw. They like to make fun of me."

"Well, that doesn't sound like any fun to me," Thornsnag meowed.

Hawkpaw frowned and tilted her head to one side. "It's not, really. They're really mean."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Thornsnag asked, looking softly at her.

Hawkpaw ducked her head down. "Well who would believe me? Needlepaw is the clan's do-gooder, and everyone just passes off Dawnpaw's actions with 'toms will be toms'. And I'm just… me."

Thornsnag frowned in thought. "Cats like them like when you try to stand up for yourself. They'll kick you down even harder when you do so. But ignoring them doesn't do anything either. They think they can get away with it." Hawkpaw looked away in shame,

"Then what can you do?" Hawkpaw asked in a small voice.

"Go to a higher authority," Thornsnag said. "Make your voice heard."

"But I'm not a tattletale!" Hawkpaw protested.

"Hm, a tattletale," Thornsnag sighed in a bitter wistfulness. "That's a load of mouse-dung. It's something they tell you so they ensure they will get away with it, and it's toxic thinking. If someone is hurting you, or someone else, tell someone who can help."

Hawkpaw thought for a moment. "Can you help?"

Thornsnag looked surprised. "I- yeah. Yeah, I can try."

Hawkpaw smiled softly and looked at her paws. "Thornsnag? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said with a crooked smirk. Hawkpaw gave him a look and he let out a sighing chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"How do you know so much about this?" She asked tentatively.

Thornsnag looked down, and then up to the stars. "When I was your age, and a kit too, a lot of the apprentices bullied me as well. Called me names like fish-face, fish-breath, fish-breath, the like."

"Why?" Hawkpaw couldn't help but ask.

Thornsnag gazed downwards. "I look like my father." Hawkpaw cocked her head in confusion. He opened his mouth to explain, but there was a splash and a swear from further down the river.

"Frog-dung!"

Their heads jerked up and Thornsnag jumped up and ducked through the undergrowth with Hawkpaw right behind him. There, was a grey, glossy furred tabby tom with dark stripes and vibrant amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Thornsnag demanded.

The tom jumped and arched his back. "ThunderClanners!" He hissed.

"What were you doing?" Hawkpaw piped up. Thornsnag gave her a warning look, but she shrugged. "We outnumber him," she said in a quiet voice. He gave a miniscule nod.

"N-nothing! This is RiverClan territory!" He bared his teeth. Hawkpaw barely flinched, and Thornsnag was completely unfazed.

"We're on our side of the river," Thornsnag meowed sharply. He looked down at the tom's wet paw, while the rest of him was dry. "Were you… fishing?"

"So? I have a right to hunt here!" He retorted defensively.

"You do," Thornsnag agreed. "That is if you could catch anything. I thought RiverClanners were supposed to be good at fishing."

The tom flushed red and growled. "I am!"

"It's alright if you're not," Hawkpaw said.

"I _am!"_ The tom insisted.

"Well, do it then," Hawkpaw said stubbornly. Thornsnag raised an eyebrow at her.

The tom growled, and stared down into the water. He waited a moment, before his paw shot into the river, and came up empty. He hissed, and turned to the two ThunderClan cats.

Thornsnag had on a pitying look, and Hawkpaw felt guilt at the RiverClan tom's embarrassed and crestfallen face. "It's okay," Thornsnag said. "What's your name?"

"Pebblepaw," the tom answered shyly.

"Well, Pebblepaw, how would you like to learn how to fish?" Thornsnag asked.

Pebblepaw's amber eyes widened. "You? _You_ know how to fish?"

Thornsnag rolled his eyes. "There _is_ a stream in our territory, you know."

Pebblepaw raised his chin. "And why should I trust you?"

"Because we haven't ripped out your guts yet," Thornsnag growled. Hawkpaw held back a giggle at his empty threat.

"O-okay," Pebblepaw stammered.

"Now, you don't want your reflection or shadow overlooking the water," Thornsnag advised. "Soon as you spot a fish, swoop it out of the water. Remember that water distorts things, and so the fish isn't _exactly_ where you see it."

"Pebblepaw?" A new voice called out. A sturdy but lean tom appeared over the tall grass. He was a greyish color, with brown ears, muzzle, legs, and tail with glowing yellow-amber eyes.

"Pebblepaw!" He growled, bounding over. "What are you doing? You've had Cloudypool worried sick! And-" he stopped, eyeing Thornsnag and Hawkpaw.

"ThunderClanners!" He hissed. "You were meeting with ThunderClanners?!"

"No, Mudclaw, I-" Pebblepaw protested feebly, but to no avail. Mudclaw caught the eye of Hawkpaw, and did a double take.

Mudclaw stared at Hawkpaw longer than one would deem a onceover, meeting her red eyes firmly. "It's rude to stare, you know," Hawkpaw said, puffing her chest out in an attempt to seem confident. "I'm a cat, just like you."

"I'm well aware," Mudclaw answered cooly. "It's not your eyes that caught my attention, little one." He turned to Thornsnag. "Nor you."

"Well then what?" Thornsnag growled.

"You two…" Mudclaw lifted his nose. "Smell a lot less like squirrels than that of your clanmates."

Thornsnag visibly recoiled at Mudclaw's words, but Hawkpaw stood there in confusion. Before she could say anything, Mudclaw was beckoning Pebblepaw to follow him.

"Bye!" Pebblepaw called. "Thank you!"

Thornsnag nodded curtly. Hawkpaw managed a little smile.

"Pebblepaw! Come," Mudclaw ordered. Pebblepaw scampered off into the marshy grass after his mentor.

"What… what was that about?" Hawkpaw breathed. Thornsnag stared across the river, and then shook his head.

"N-nothing," Thornsnag stammered. "We should get back to camp before anyone notices you're gone."

"If they notice," Hawkpaw grumbled softly. Thornsnag seemed to have heard her, but he only gave her a soft look.

"Come on now," Thornsnag muttered, flicking his tail. Hawkpaw felt heat rise to her cheeks as she followed him. "We should go around through the dirt-place, lest someone catch us."

"Right," Hawkpaw agreed sheepishly. They cut through the dirt-place, and snuck around back towards the apprentice den.

"Goodnight, Hawkpaw," Thornsnag mewed to her as she stood outside the entrance.

"Night, Thornsnag," Hawkpaw whispered back. She shuffled when he began to leave. "Wait."

Thornsnag turned to look over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Um… I wanted to say thank you," Hawkpaw said softly.

"For what?" Thornsnag raised an eyebrow.

"For helping me," she said timidly. "With being afraid to… talk to someone."

Thornsnag gave a little smile. "My pleasure." He gave his lopsided smile, and Hawkpaw suppressed a little giggle-snort. He stepped closer to her and touched their noses together, much more gently than last time.

"Goodnight, Hawkpaw," Thornsnag repeated.

"G-goodnight," Hawkpaw stuttered inaudibly as he walked away.

She tiptoed into the den and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw everyone was fast asleep. Vinepaw had pushed her nest a few mouse-lengths away from Hawkpaw's.

Hawkpaw sighed sadly and climbed in her cold nest, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

 _The fog seemed thicker this time around. Hawkpaw felt as if she'd been wandering aimlessly and blindly for hours._

" _Hello?" Hawkpaw called. Her voice echoed back at her tauntingly. "Hellooooo?" She called again, her voice bouncing back at her again eerily._

 _She thought she saw the flicker of a shadow pass in front of her, almost in the shape of a cat. Hawkpaw looked around and squinted in an attempt to see it again, but passed it off as passing fog when she didn't spot it a second time._

 _The fog gradually became thinner and thinner, and she felt warm grass touch her paws instead of cold and damp grey mulch underneath dead leaves._

 _Hawkpaw looked out into the distance as a silver tabby leapt across the moors and sit by the bank. Hawkpaw felt herself being drawn towards the ominous she-cat._ _Her surroundings seemed to become bleaker and greyer with every step she took, until it felt like she was walking in black and white. The atmosphere was cold and heavy, but still Hawkpaw continued on._

 _Her paws found the stepping stones across the river, water splashing on her paws. It felt warm and slick. Hawkpaw looked down to find the river not a shimmering, foaming blue and white, but instead a dark and shiny crimson-red._

 _She let out a shriek of horror and leapt across the rest of the way, shaking the blood of her paws. She looked up at the scrappy tabby. "Did you see? The river is filled with blood!" Hawkpaw cried._

 _The she-cat turned around slowly, and with every lingering second Hawkpaw's heart beat faster and faster. Hawkpaw screamed again and scrambled back with terror at the she-cat._

 _She was not faceless, no. This was worse. Her sockets held blood instead of eyes, and it poured from the yawning holes. She opened her mouth, and blood flowed out like a waterfall._

 _Hawkpaw scuttled back with every step the she-cat took closer, until she fell back into the river of blood. The slick, hot liquid covered her and she felt herself totally enveloped by it, drowning in blood._

Hawkpaw jolted awake. Her chest rose up and down in frantic breaths. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and in it she saw Jaypaw, soft, safe, warm.

She got up from her nest, and cuddled up next to him, breathing in his comforting scent. Hawkpaw drifted back to sleep, void of any nightmares.

 **A/N**

 **Lmao these dreams are a wild ride. I'd like...literally die. Anyways here to remind everyone I am still accepting no more than two (2) OCs from five (5) different people to those who can correctly guess how Hawkpaw and Vinepaw became friends:**

 **1\. Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened**

 **2\. Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt**

 **3\. Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit**

 **4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.**

 **Also important note!: reviews = chapters. The more positive reviews I receive, the faster chapters will be pumped out. Your support motivates me! Lack thereof makes me sad. This chapter was beta-ed by SuperBailey.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rainy Days

**A/N**

 **I'm going to get right to answering reviews!**

 **SwiftstormWrites: Oh my gosh thank you! I've been writing enthusiastically ever since I was 5. I once stayed inside to write a story about a shooting star during recess when I was in kindergarten. I'm always happy to write chapters for my lovely readers! To be honest, I write these in advance. This chapter was done on Valentine's.**

 **Noideas (guest): Thank you! If you're a new reader, you should wait and see how this continues. If you're a returning reader from the abandoned original, still stay! There's going to be a lot of changes, but some things will stay the same.**

 **PS:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **BingoBongo (guest): I'm not 12 anymore so lmao I'm gonna write this more seriously without needless time skips (I hope). I can't reveal anything but what I can say is this: there's a lot of changes, so not everything will happen the way it happened in the original story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rainy Days**

Hawkpaw woke to the warmth beside her disappearing. She blindly moaned and reached out for her source of warmth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," came a familiar, bright voice.

Hawkpaw sleepily opened her eyes with a groan, but just barely. "Wha?" She mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," Jaypaw said. "You're not going out till later."

"M'kay…" Hawkpaw moaned, and rolled back over.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Jaypaw whispered.

"Mm… mhmm," she grunted. Jaypaw gave a sad smile and laughed quietly at her grogginess.

"Okay, sleep well. I won't be back till sunhigh, and you'll be out training by then," Jaypaw said, his pawsteps departing.

Hawkpaw did not dream again, and for that she was grateful. But she wasn't exactly up and raring to go when Thornsnag wanted her to.

"Hawkpaw, come on, it's nearly sunhigh," came his mew, sounding more and more peeved by the second.

She growled, but grudgingly got up this time. She stretched, arching her back, and then comfortably sat down, grooming herself. _If Thornsnag is so impatient, I'll take my sweet time._ They may have made up, but they were still both as stubborn as mules.

Hawkpaw began grooming her paw, slowly going over her ears and whiskers. Her thoughts drifted back to the strange, hazy tom she had seen by the river. _Chosen? Chosen for what exactly?_ She shook herself. _This is insane. I probably just imagined it…_

Thornsnag poked his head through the vine and moss curtain. "Hurry up already!" He snapped. Hawkpaw jumped in alarm when his voice ripped her from her thoughts.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Hawkpaw sighed, flicking her tail. "Can't a she-cat look presentable?"

"To who?" Thornsnag scoffed. "You still have moss stuck to your back."

Hawkpaw gasped and craned her head to see, spinning in circles. Thornsnag held back a chuckle with a snort, and Hawkpaw scowled at him. "Very funny," she grumbled. _Maybe Chosen for the most annoying mentor, that's for sure…_

Hawkpaw looked up at the heavy grey clouds that sagged above them. They must have rolled in the night before. "Looks like it's going to rain." She lifted her nose. " _Smells_ like it's gonna rain." She wore an excited smile.

"You like the rain?" Thornsnag raised an eyebrow.

She ducked her head away in embarrassment. "I like the smell of rain."

"You didn't answer-"

"So, who are we training with today?" Hawkpaw bounced up and down eagerly. She was quick to change the subject.

Thornsnag rolled his eyes. "Squirrelnose and Mouseclaw thought it best to practise with cats you're familiar with."

Hawkpaw breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the clearing to see her brothers standing side by side with their mentors, with the exception of Amberleaf being there as well. "You sure took your sweet time," Mouseclaw commented sourly.

"Apologies," Thornsnag mewed tightly. "Someone didn't want to get out of her nest."

Hawkpaw flushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Squirrelnose said with a chuckle. "Someone else was the same way." He cast a side glance to his brother, and Mouseclaw let out a little growl. Squirrelnose only laughed, and Amberleaf snorted.

"You didn't tell us what we'd be doing!" Rainpaw grumbled.

"I like a surprise," Pinepaw shrugged.

"Today is quite simple," Thornsnag mewed. Rainpaw let out a loud groan at this. "This move is called a duck and twist. Squirrelnose?"

The ginger tom stepped forward, lunging at Thornsnag. He ducked down and out of the way, twisted around and rolled on his back, then sprang back up. "It's a simple defensive move, but you have to be quick," Thornsnag said. "Partner up, now."

"There's only three of us, though," Pinepaw pointed out.

"Great observation skills, Pinepaw," Rainpaw jeered. The brown mottled tom stuck out his tongue.

"Your brother is right," Mouseclaw said. Rainpaw's ears flattened a miniscule. "One of you will train with Amberleaf."

"You can train with me, Amberleaf," Rainpaw said, smirking charmingly.

The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled lightly and let out a short exhale through her nose. "That is very nice of you, Rainpaw, but I will be training with Hawkpaw today."

Rainpaw frowned and Pinepaw snickered under his breath.

Hawkpaw felt herself sweat a little when the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat approached her. "I am going to come at you," she mewed. "Are you ready?"

"Yea-" Hawkpaw started to say, but Amberleaf lunged early.

"A true enemy will never wait until you are ready," Amberleaf growled as she dove for Hawkpaw again and again. "You must always be ready!"

Hawkpaw panted, ducking out of the way when Amberleaf lunged for her again. She dropped down onto the ground, and hopped back onto her paws, staggering a bit.

"Not bad," Thornsnag said. "For a first try. You were a bit slow on getting back up."

Hawkpaw felt a bit awkward at his mixed compliment, but giggled at the sight of Mouseclaw and Squirrelnose lecturing her brothers. Pinepaw had not ducked in time, and Rainpaw had crashed right into him. They were a painful tangle of limbs on the ground.

As it had turned out, Hawkpaw wasn't improving much on the getting up part. She dodged just fine, and much quicker than that of her brothers, but Thornsnag was harsh, and said even the smallest delay could get her killed.

"It is alright," Amberleaf assured her. "Try not stopping at all and go for a full on roll."

With that advice said and Hawkpaw having mostly caught her breath, Amberleaf jumped at her again. Hawkpaw skirted out of the way and dropped to the ground. She rolled all the way and then sprang back up on her paws.

"Much better!" Thornsnag meowed happily. Hawkpaw beamed with joy.

"Pinepaw was the quickest to get the hang of it," Squirrelnose said. Pinepaw ducked his head away shyly.

"An apprentice isn't meant to be a boasting tool, Squirrelnose," Mouseclaw huffed. "But Rainpaw was quite good at lunging." He turned to the blue-grey tom. "You have excellent stamina."

"Th-thank you!" Rainpaw gasped in delight. He puffed out his chest, cockiness returning.

"Such toms," Amberleaf whispered to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw snorted with laughter.

"They're so full of it," Hawkpaw giggled.

"She-cats are much better company," Amberleaf purred. "We gotta stick together, yeah?" She nudged Hawkpaw and the black she-cat found her cheeks hot.

"Y-yeah!" Hawkpaw agreed quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly.

Mouseclaw was now teaching Rainpaw some other basic moves, on Rainpaw's insistence, such as a simple front paw blow, and the leap and hold move.

"Hey, can we try that?" Hawkpaw asked as she saw Rainpaw perform the latter move.

"I don't see why not," Thornsnag meowed, interrupting the glances Mouseclaw and Squirrelnose shared. "I'm bigger than Amberleaf, so you can practise with me."

Amberleaf gave a little huff, but sat down on her rump to watch them spar. Rainpaw jumped onto Mouseclaw's back again with zero hesitation and battered his sides with sheathed paws. Pinepaw followed more unsurely, and ending up not landing firmly on top of Squirrelnose, and taking the both of them down when he tried to gain his balance.

Hawkpaw sprang on to Thornsnag's back after circling each other for a few moments. She held onto his neck with her front paws and kicked into his back with her hind paws. Suddenly, Thornsnag lurched to the side, and Hawkpaw felt his crushing weight on top of her.

Hawkpaw coughed and hit him with a forepaw desperately. "Can't… breathe!" She gasped, and he got off her. She sat up instantly and coughed harshly.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Hawkpaw wheezed.

"The counter move to leap and hold; drop and roll," Thornsnag said smugly.

"And you couldn't tell me that before?" She gasped incredulously.

He shrugged. "Would an enemy tell you?"

Hawkpaw frowned. "No. But you can't keep using that as an excuse."

"Yes I can," Thornsnag mewed confidently. "I'm your mentor."

"Still not that much older than me," Hawkpaw huffed. "Also, you weigh a _lot._ What do you e _at?"_

"I don't weigh that much," Thornsnag shrugged again. "You weigh about as much as a pile of leaves."

Hawkpaw scoffed indignantly, but when no one came to her defence, she scoffed again. "I am not that light!" She insisted. Rainpaw and Pinepaw snickered. "I'm _not."_

Amberleaf stepped forward. "Sweetie, if you were not the size of a runt apprentice, I would think you a mouse."

"I'm not a runt either!" Hawkpaw bristled.

"Oh, I did not mean to upset you!" Amberleaf gasped. "Being a featherweight is not necessarily a bad thing! You are quicker, and smaller. You can duck and weave and surprise them."

Hawkpaw grumbled but didn't say anything as she thought about this new information. No wonder Thornsnag hoisted her over that fallen log every time with ease. She jumped a little when she felt something wet touch her nose. She looked up to see that the grey clouds had formed a black sky over them, and it had begun to drizzle.

Hawkpaw looked around to see the other cats reacting to the small raindrops. "We should get back to camp now," Squirrelnose said. Pinepaw clung close to his mentor.

"Agreed," Mouseclaw nodded. Rainpaw looked on edge with every drop that fell.

"Aw, does Rainpaw not like the rain?" Hawkpaw teased.

"N-no! That's not it!" Rainpaw meowed stubbornly.

Hawkpaw giggle-snorted, and she felt a paw cuff her ear from behind her. Rainpaw stuck out his tongue at her. She stuck her tongue out back at him.

"Do you think this will clear up before the Gathering?" Hawkpaw asked, staring up at the gloomy sky.

"Hopefully," Thornsnag said as he shook more water droplets from his thick coat. "But I think it might."

The rain started getting heavier, and the cats were soon running back. They scrambled through the entrance, inadvertently shoving each other. Mouseclaw, Squirrelnose and Amberleaf all booked it to their den without checking on their apprentices.

Thornsnag walked Hawkpaw to her den. "Go," Thornsnag said quickly. "I'll head to the warriors den."

Hawkpaw's eyes were round. "No! That's on the other side of camp. Come inside here!" She urged. He quickly rushed in and shook out his drenched pelt.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. He caught the eye of Jaypaw, and they both looked away.

Vinepaw was sitting beside Cardinalpaw and Lightpaw. Jaypaw, Webpaw, Sprucepaw, Rainpaw and Pinepaw had all formed a little group a little ways away. Flamepaw looked uncomfortable with Dawnpaw and Needlepaw, stealing glances over to Cardinalpaw and their group. Nightbreeze, Mapleflower, Snowwing and Frondgrass had all taken shelter in the apprentice den as well.

"Let's just sit," Hawkpaw sighed.

"You can come sit over here," Jaypaw spoke up. He eyed Thornsnag coldly. "Him too, I guess."

They got up and walked over to the group of toms, Hawkpaw instantly feeling outnumbered. "What were you talking about?" Hawkpaw said once she was comfortable.

"Jaypaw was telling us about a border skirmish with WindClan the other day," Webpaw mewed. His shy, droopy face was bright.

Jaypaw resumed his story, and the toms all got sucked into the exaggerated tale. Thornsnag looked a little bored, but he didn't tune out. Hawkpaw got up and walked over to Vinepaw.

The black she-cat flicked her whitish tail. "What do you want?"

Hawkpaw grumbled. "I want to apologize." She shuffled. "You were right. I can't just stand by and let them badmouth me."

Vinepaw beamed up at her happily. "Come sit down away from those toms, Hawkpaw." She tapped her tail beside her, and Hawkpaw gladly sat.

"We were just pestering Vinepaw about her crush," Lightpaw snickered. Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"You have a crush and didn't tell me?" Hawkpaw gasped.

"I keep telling them I don't!" Vinepaw growled. "I don't like any toms. Their brains are filled with mousedust!"

"Yeah, well that's the fun," Lightpaw sighed. "What about you Cardinalpaw?"

"Hm," the ginger she-cat thought. "I guess Flamepaw is a little cute. But I'm a bit drawn to that rugged look Sleetclaw has going on."

"Gross!" Lightpaw snorted. "He's like a millenia older than us!"

"Well I didn't say I'd be asking him to be my mate!" Cardinalpaw huffed. "Hawkpaw, who do you like?" She asked, eager to get the attention off herself.

"Me?" Hawkpaw flushed. "I don't like anyone." She thought about Jaypaw, and his sky blue eyes. Her mind drifted to the sleek and beautiful silver tabby she'd seen on the RiverClan patrol, Creeksplash. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, but the sound of Amberleaf's strange accent and sweet personality and torbie fur filled it.

"I don't believe that!" Cardinalpaw crowed. "What about Thornsnag?"

"What about him?" Hawkpaw asked softly. Amberleaf disappeared from her thoughts, and Thornsnag appeared in her place. His captivating blue-green eyes, and thick chocolate fur, and the way he was strong enough to lift her with great ease.

"You must like someone!" Lightpaw gasped. Vinepaw was frowning deeply and her eyebrows furrowed sadly as she looked at Hawkpaw.

"No. At least I don't think I do," Hawkpaw fibbed. She found plenty of toms attractive, but she wasn't about to say she thought Amberleaf, or a RiverClan she-cat, were attractive too.

"Do you like anyone Lightpaw?" Cardinalpaw asked.

"Can we please stop talking about toms now?" Hawkpaw hissed. "Vinepaw and I are bored." Vinepaw nodded gratefully, relief washing over her face.

"Oh fine," Cardinalpaw sighed. "But now I don't know what I can tease any of you about!"

"Pinepaw crashed into Rainpaw at practise," Hawkpaw giggled. Pinepaw stood up from across the den, having heard her.

"Hey!" He gasped. "Don't say that!"

"Or what?" Hawkpaw teased. Rainpaw ran for her.

"Or this!" He tackled her and she went down with an "oof!"

The den burst out into laughter as they tousled on the ground; even the warriors were snickering. "Get 'im, Hawkpaw!" Nightbreeze cackled from afar. The apprentices and warriors seemed to had split into groups of who they thought was going to win the sparring session.

"Get her tail, Rainpaw!" Lightpaw cackled.

Rainpaw pulled Hawkpaw back by her tail, and she fell on her stomach with a laugh. She sprang up and swept his paws out from under him and battered his sides as she stood on top of him.

"Drop and roll, Rainpaw!" Sprucepaw shouted.

"I believe in you, Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw shouted over everyone else.

The blue-grey tom moved to squash Hawkpaw, but she jumped out of the way in time and watched as he rolled all the way over and sprang to his feet. They panted with tired yet exhilarated smiles on their faces, circling each other.

Rainpaw dove at Hawkpaw, and Hawkpaw jumped over him as he grasped at open air. She tucked in her head and limbs and somersaulted, and was back on her feel before Rainpaw had fully regained his bearings.

"Did you teach her that?" Mapleflower turned to Thornsnag, who was watching wide-eyed.

"No," he breathed. "This is all her."

"I'm still rooting for Rainpaw," Frondgrass chuckled. "He's been swatting at every moth and feather in the air since he was a kitten."

"She doesn't stand a chance," Dawnpaw scoffed. Needlepaw nodded profusely in agreement.

Hawkpaw saw stars when Rainpaw brought a paw down on her head, but she shook herself off and rolled to the side when he went to pounce on her.

"Stay… still!" Rainpaw panted.

"I thought Mouseclaw said you had good stamina!" Hawkpaw crowed, sides heaving.

Rainpaw growled and lunged, but Hawkpaw jumped up and twisted in the air, landing flat on his back. With the momentum she gathered, Rainpaw collapsed with a grunt.

Out of all the scattered cheers, Thornsnag, Jaypaw, and Vinepaw's were among the loudest. Dawnpaw booed like no tomorrow, while Needlepaw stared wide-eyed at the triumphant Hawkpaw.

"THAT'S MY APPRENTICE!" Thornsnag cheered loudly. Everyone else went quiet and looked at him. He coughed and sat down gracefully and a smirk.

Hawkpaw climbed off Rainpaw with a pant.

"Done making fun of me and Pinepaw in practise?" Rainpaw panted.

"Never," Hawkpaw laughed. Pinepaw rolled his eyes.

The cats settled back into groups, but different this time. Rainpaw, Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw sat with Flamepaw and the female warriors who had begun to talk about their escapades. Dawnpaw had settled down with Webpaw and Sprucepaw to talk about the play-fight that had just occurred.

Vinepaw, Lightpaw, Jaypaw, Hawkpaw and Thornsnag all settled in together. They were sharing a laugh when Needlepaw walked up to them.

"Can I…" she faltered. She cleared her throat. "Can I sit here?"

"No," Vinepaw said quickly. Needlepaw's ears flattened.

"Sure," Hawkpaw said slowly, eyeing the she-cat. "You can sit here."

If looks could kill, Needlepaw would've died three times. With Vinepaw glaring daggers at her, Thornsnag giving her the coldest look, and Jaypaw looking at her like she just told him she killed his mom, it was clear Needlepaw was not welcome.

"Actually, um, I'll just go," Needlepaw muttered. She scampered off with her tail low towards her nest and curled up with her back to everyone by herself.

"Well that's brilliant," Hawkpaw grumbled. "I'd rather talk civilly with her than have her call me blood-eyes again."

"She doesn't deserve you, Hawkpaw," Vinepaw growled.

"I didn't even realize I was glaring," Jaypaw admitted. "I do think she should be a little nicer."

"Like you're so nice," Thornsnag muttered sourly under his breath. Jaypaw heard, and growled.

"Cut it out you two!" Hawkpaw snapped.

"He started it!" Jaypaw crowed.

"We don't care who started it!" Vinepaw huffed.

"We will finish it," Lightpaw promised.

Thornsnag's eyes narrowed. "He's been nursing a four moon old grudge! That's not my fault!" His eyes swam with guilt and shame.

"You know what you did!" Jaypaw howled.

"What I did wasn't my fault!" Thornsnag hissed, eyebrows furrowed.

"What you did was unforgivable!" Jaypaw snarled back.

Hawkpaw looked between them helplessly. "Stop it!" Vinepaw yowled, a snarl on her face. "You two need to work out your issues!"

"Not until he apologizes!" They screeched in unison.

"Well you aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude!" Lightpaw sighed angrily.

The two toms sat down, quiet but still fuming. Jaypaw's eyes were like the vindictive ocean, while Thornsnag's were half-lidded and filled with regret.

"What happened to you two?" Lightpaw sighed again. "When I was a newbie apprentice, to even before that, you two were like the best of friends. What _happened?_ "

"They were friends?" Hawkpaw echoed. She turned to Jaypaw. "You were friends? You never told me you used to be friends."

Thornsnag scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course he didn't."

"Need I remind you," Jaypaw growled, "who helped you when Thistlefur died?"

Thornsnag stood up, eyes dark and stormy. "Don't you _dare_ bring Thistlefur into this!" He hissed sharply.

"I'll do what I like!" Jaypaw retorted.

"You don't have the right!" Thornsnag snapped, getting his the white tom's face.

"Who's Thistlefur?" Hawkpaw whispered to Lightpaw.

"Thornsnag's late mentor," Lightpaw whispered back. "I was only a little kit when he died."

Hawkpaw felt her mind drifting to Fawnkit. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "What was Thistlefur like?" Hawkpaw asked in the middle of their arguing. Thornsnag's anger almost instantly deflated.

"He was… so compassionate," Thornsnag sighed wistfully. "And brave. He would always so selfless, and protecting." His fond looking back faded away and he sunk down.

"I know how you feel," Hawkpaw said. "In-in a way. I had another sister. Fawnkit. She died, when we were two moons old."

Thornsnag's eyes were round and sad. "Greencough," he breathed.

"Mhmm…" Hawkpaw mumbled. "I'm saying… we all have lost someone." She turned to Jaypaw. "We shouldn't dishonor their memory."

"My mother," Lightpaw spoke up. "And my sister. They both died in that greencough bout. Feathersplash and Larkpaw. I was a new apprentice."

Vinepaw had been quiet for a while, listening in. "I didn't lose anyone to greencough, but... " she trailed off. "Appleberry says I had a sister, Meadowkit, who was stillborn."

The three she-cats turned to look at Jaypaw, while Thornsnag looked purposefully aside.

Jaypaw stared blankly, before sighing. "Her name was Aspenkit." He faltered, clearly not having her name said in a long time. "My sister. When I was about four or five moons old- you were very young, Hawkpaw- we had a rogue problem." His eyes grew dark as he cast a look to Thornsnag.

"Thornsnag volunteered to take a patrol and drive them out, but he ended up leading them back to our camp," Jaypaw ground out. "They attacked. A few cats were hurt, but Redbreeze saved them all from near death. But Aspenkit was gone. They took her as a trophy as their victory. We found them quarter-moons later, but Aspenkit wasn't with them. They gloated about killing her."

The three she-cats were speechless. Thornsnag's head was low in shame and guilt. Jaypaw's face was crestfallen and resentful. He blinked away tears.

"Jaypaw… I… I didn't know," Hawkpaw breathed in shock. "That's awful, really, but I don't think you should blame Thornsnag for her death."

"If _he_ hadn't led them back to camp, she'd still be here with me!" Jaypaw hissed, hot tears falling down his cheeks. "We'd be apprentices together!"

"You can apply blame to anyone here," Lightpaw said gently. "Blame Smokestar because he approved the patrol. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it's not like Thornsnag actually killed her himself," Vinepaw pointed out.

"Blame those rogues," Hawkpaw growled. "They killed her, not Thornsnag."

Jaypaw growled under his breath, but it was choked back by tears. Thornsnag hesitantly put his tail over Jaypaw's back. Jaypaw turned to face him. "I'm not ready to forgive you. You played a part in this that could've been avoided, and I am angry for good reason." Jaypaw averted any and all eye contact, keeping his gaze low.

Thornsnag hung his head. "I'll admit that. If I could go back, I would deal with it differently, believe me."

"So can we please not talk about death now?" Vinepaw butt in.

"And try to scream in each other's faces?" Hawkpaw added.

"We will… _try,"_ Thornsnag said, a little smirk on his face. Jaypaw managed a smile beneath his tears, laughing through a sigh as he wiped his cheeks.

"Hey, look," Hawkpaw said, turning to see the other cats leaving the den. "It stopped raining."

They all trotted out slowly, paws stepping out into mud. Their paws made a squelching sounds when they stepped down, and Hawkpaw giggled. She felt a cold and wet sensation on her side, and saw Vinepaw with a muddy paw, and a glob of mud on her own pelt. Vinepaw snickered smugly.

"No roughhousing!" Bluewing hissed to her apprentice.

"Whatever you say," Vinepaw mewed back sarcastically. When Bluewing was done glaring at her and turned her back, Vinepaw flung another mudball at Hawkpaw. She dodged, and it hit Thornsnag.

Thornsnag eyed the mud on his fur and narrowed his eyes at her. He scooped up a much larger ball and made sure no superiors were watching him, and threw it at Vinepaw's flank.

"Hey!" Vinepaw shrieked. "Who did that?"

"I think you mean, 'whom did that'," Hawkpaw chortled.

"Shut it, Hawkpaw," Vinepaw hissed. Hawkpaw giggled.

Smokestar leapt onto the Tallrock in one clean jump. Hawkpaw was impressed at the fact he didn't slip on the wet stone. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Hawkpaw eagerly bounced up and met the dull eye contact of her father. She managed a little smile. He did not smile back.

"The cats attending the Gathering tonight will be: Cloudclaw, Shadefur, Sleetclaw, Thrushtalon Standwhisker, Blackpelt, Flarestorm, Mouseclaw, Snowwing, Thornsnag, Webpaw, Pinepaw, Lightpaw, Hawkpaw, Mallowtail, and Hailfall," Smokestar announced.

Vinepaw looked immediately distraught. "WHAT?" She gasped, turning to Hawkpaw. "I'm not going with you?!"

Hawkpaw looked at her friend desperately. "Vinepaw…"

"No!" She cried. "I won't allow it!"

"What do you plan to do?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously.

"I… don't know," Vinepaw said slowly. Hawkpaw raised an eyebrow, but then her face fell.

"It's not fair," Hawkpaw whined. "I don't wanna go if you're not going!"

"Sucks to suck," Thornsnag stuck out his tongue. Hawkpaw's big sad eyes looked up at him, lip quivering.

"Well haven't you perfected your little kitten pout?" He said, looking to the side with a laugh.

"I can't believe this is your first Gathering," Lightpaw giggled behind Hawkpaw. "I can introduce you to my friend Silverpaw. She's WindClan."

"Um, thanks?" Hawkpaw said awkwardly. "But no thanks. I don't think she'd like me."

Before Lightpaw could answer, Hawkpaw went back to Vinepaw. "I'll tell you everything that happens, and everyone I meet," Hawkpaw promised. "It'll be just like you were there yourself!"

Vinepaw was quiet for a moment. "Together?"

Hawkpaw smiled widely. "Forever."

"To the end and then!" They yowled in unison, grinning whisker to whisker.

"Are you coming or not?" Thornsnag mewed across the clearing. The group of cats had begun to leave.

"Sorry!" Hawkpaw squeaked. She pressed her nose to Vinepaw's cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble when I'm gone."

"But then how will I entertain myself without you?" Vinepaw smirked.

"I didn't say no trouble at all," Hawkpaw snickered.

Vinepaw's eyes glowed mischievously. "Bye, Hawkpaw."

"Bye, Vinepaw," Hawkpaw waved her tail and scampered up the join Pinepaw and Thornsnag, wedging herself between them.

"Hi!" She exclaimed brightly. Pinepaw managed a nervous smile.

"Someone's chipper," Thornsnag chuckled.

"I'm covering my anxiety by pretending to be overly cheerful," Hawkpaw squeaked in a tight voice.

"O-oh," he stammered. "Well Pinepaw over here isn't even trying to mask his nerves," Thornsnag said.

Pinepaw walked stiffly and he looked like he was going to sweat through his fur. "You're not going to your death, you know," Hawkpaw snorted.

"I know," Pinepaw sighed nervously, and laughed. "I guess I'm nervous just because there's going to be so many other cats and smells and sounds…"

"Well I can stay behind you if you'd like," Hawkpaw offered gently.

"Thanks," Pinepaw smiled. "But I think I should mingle on my own." He walked off to join Webpaw in a light conversation.

A strong smell of WindClan hit Hawkpaw and the other cats. Her fur stood on end, and she saw a massive golden tom approach Smokestar.

"Greetings, Smokestar," the broad shouldered tom meowed in a deep voice. His blue eyes glinted brightly in the darkness.

"Good evening, Sunstar," Smokestar answered.

"Shall we walk to the Marsh Island together?" He asked. Hawkpaw scanned over the group of WindClan cats and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Fernbreeze among them.

"Of course," Smokestar agreed. The WindClan cats gradually began mingling with the ThunderClan cats.

"Hi, there!" An upbeat voice came from behind Hawkpaw. She saw a thin, golden-brown mottled she-cat with deep blue eyes behind her. She flinched a bit at Hawkpaw's eyes, but she came around quickly.

"I smell you're ThunderClan. Your leader is Smokestar, yeah? Ours is Sunstar. He's pretty great, don't you think? He's my father!" The she-cat rambled, asking question after question before Hawkpaw could even answer the first one. Her head was reeling.

"Gosh, give her a chance to answer your first question for StarClan's sake!" A second voice came. This voice was soft and brittle, belonging to a grey and white patched she-cat with skittish green eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, you're right Mintpaw," the golden-brown she-

cat chuckled nervously. "I'm Brindlepaw. What's your name?"

"H-Hawkpaw," she answered, a bit surprised that neither of that had made some excuse to leave yet.

"Is this your first Gathering?" Brindlepaw asked. Hawkpaw nodded.

"Mine too!" She said happily. "I just love the thought of everyone getting along tonight! WindClan is a little small so I don't have many friends. Can we be friends?"

"Uh, sure," Hawkpaw said awkwardly. She felt a bit annoyed by Brindlepaw's constant optimism already, and she'd only met her a minute or two ago.

"I hope we get to see SkyClan!" Brindlepaw exclaimed. "My father says they didn't show up to last moon's gathering! Weird, huh?"

Hawkpaw wracked her brain, trying to remember their leader's name. "Isn't their leader… uh- oh! Isn't it Beetlestar?"

Brindlepaw nodded. "Three moons ago, she got real sick. Then, nothing. It's like they disappeared. They're still marking borders, but less frequently. They turn away every patrol we send."

Hawkpaw blinked in surprise. "Do you think they're still sick?"

Brindlepaw scoffed as if it was funny. "Don't be silly! It's new-leaf!" She gave Hawkpaw a bump and giggled. "Beetlestar probably had a hard time recovering, but I'm sure she's a-okay now!"

"We haven't even seen their medicine cat, Patchflower, at the Moonpool either" Mintpaw whispered, bristling softly. "Last we saw her, she mentioned taking on an apprentice, but…"

"Well, with two medicine cats, surely a bit of greencough was no big deal," Brindlepaw purred.

"She can be a bit overwhelming," Mintpaw whispered in her thin voice. She smelled more earthy and dewy than the rabbity, grassy smell of her clanmates.

"Just a little," Hawkpaw admitted quietly. Mintpaw giggled whimsically.

"I have to go join my mentor," Mintpaw said, catching the eye of a blue-grey she-cat. Her yellow eyes were sharp, but seemed kind enough.

"That's Blueberry," Brindlepaw whispered to Hawkpaw. "Mintpaw is training under her to become a medicine cat. Isn't that cool?"

Hawkpaw opened her mouth to answer, but she saw the churning, foaming black water and closed it. "How do we get to the island?" Hawkpaw asked nervously.

Thornsnag appeared behind her. "We cross those rocks." He pointed to a bunch of flat boulders, and saw the cats leading from stone to stone as if they'd done it a million times. Pinepaw lost his footing for a second on the last rock, but Webpaw steadied him and they jumped to the shore.

"It's not as hard as it looks," Thornsnag promised. "I'll go behind you to catch you of you slip, okay?"

Hawkpaw gulped nervously, relaxed a bit by his words, and watched as Brindlepaw jumped across the rocks with ease, thanks to her spindly legs.

Hawkpaw sprang up on the first rock, and waited for Thornsnag to join her before she hopped over to the second one. Finding it rather easy, Hawkpaw didn't wait for him this time. She jumped onto the third one, stumbled a little, and then moved onto the fourth stone. Her paw caught in a wet dip in the boulder and she careened to the side, letting out a short-lived shriek as she fell off the rock.

Teeth gripped her scruff and she felt helpless and awkward as she hung in her savior's grasp. She shook herself off and saw Thornsnag staring down at her disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait for you next time," Hawkpaw sighed in exasperation. They leapt across the remaining six boulders, before cool sand touched her paws.

"RiverClan is already here," Thornsnag noted once they stepped foot on the sand. "I wonder where ShadowClan is."

"Maybe they're late?" Hawkpaw offered.

Thornsnag shrugged. "Wouldn't be the the first time a clan was late. SkyClan hasn't shown up since Beetlestar came a few moons ago with whitecough."

"I can't smell either of them," Hawkpaw mewed, sniffing the air. She only scented the three clans that were already present.

Thornsnag only sighed. "The leaders will wait for them. I trust you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll probably stick by Brindlepaw," Hawkpaw said.

"Alright. Remember, a friend in another clan does not mean you don't fight them in a battle. Loyalty to your clan comes before other clan friends. And no telling anyone any clan secrets," Thornsnag warned, his voice stern. He left before Hawkpaw could reply.

She wasn't sure what was considered a clan secret, so she decided to talk very little, in case she said something she shouldn't. "Hey, Hawkpaw!" Brindlepaw waved her over. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure, Brindlepaw," Hawkpaw smiled warmly. She sat neatly beside the WindClan she-cat.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Brindlepaw asked her brightly.

"Uh…" Hawkpaw thought. "A little less than a moon I guess? My brother is over… somewhere." She scanned the crowd and spotted him with two RiverClan apprentices, and Webpaw.

"Oh, there he is!" Hawkpaw said. "His name is Pinepaw. He's the brown one there."

Brindlepaw craned her head to see him. "He's kinda cute…"

"No ogling my brother!" Hawkpaw shrieked in surprise. Brindlepaw giggled.

"Don't worry," Brindlepaw laughed. "I'm not about to break the code for a 'kinda cute' ThunderClanner."

Hawkpaw breathed a sigh of relief and felt heavy eyes watching her. She looked around the heads of unfamiliar, her neck fur on end. She saw the RiverClan leader staring dead at her with dark amber eyes. His black fur shone in the moonlight, and his ginger blaze and underbelly were almost invisible. His white paws were planted firmly on the charred tree.

"Who… who is that?" Hawkpaw asked breathlessly. She recognized Mudclaw beside him, whispering into his ear and casting side glances to her. They occasionally glanced to Pinepaw and Webpaw.

"Oh, him?" Brindlepaw followed her gaze. "That's Oakstar! He's the leader of RiverClan. I think the cat next to him is Mudclaw. They're brothers, from what I know."

 _Brothers?!_ Hawkpaw thought incredulously. "Is he looking at me?"

"No," Brindlepaw said slowly. "I think he's just looking over everyone."

"Why do-" Hawkpaw got cut off when Brindlepaw shoved her.

"SHH!" She exclaimed. "It's starting."

"But ShadowClan isn't here yet," Hawkpaw pointed out. Brindlepaw stayed quiet, surprisingly. "Neither is SkyClan."

"Smokestar, what are you doing?" Sunstar growled. "Fallenstar has yet to arrive. And don't forget Beetlestar."

"We've waited long enough for them," Smokestar snapped. "This wouldn't be the first Gathering to start without another clan."

"Very well," Sunstar rumbled.

"Prey is running well here in ThunderClan," Smokestar announced. "Sorrelfrost has given birth to two kits; Toadkit and Cherrykit. We have many new apprentices. Cardinalpaw, Rainpaw, Pinepaw, Webpaw, Sprucepaw, Vinepaw, and Hawkpaw. However, only Pinepaw, Webpaw and Hawkpaw are here tonight."

Oakstar's sharp glare turned to Smokestar now. His eyes were so alit with fire, he could've burnt Smokestar to a crisp with a single look. Sunstar stepped forward before he could say anything. "The moors carry plentiful prey, and although we are small, we are strong and fleet-footed. Frostpaw has renounced the ways of a medicine, and Mintpaw has now taken her noble place. Barkflower has delivered two healthy kits; Dustkit and Deerkit. We have two new warriors; Buzzardpaw is now Buzzardwing, and Ryepaw is now Ryeclaw."

Once the cheers died out, Oakstar stood. "RiverClan will go now," Oakstar announced, his voice tight and dangerous.

"Our rivers are full of fish, and we have three new apprentices; Ferretpaw, Doepaw, and Briarpaw. Creekpaw is now a warrior, known as Creeksplash," Oakstar ground out. He waited for the cheers to diminish, and then swivelled around to Smokestar.

A yowl came from the far side of the clearing, and they all turned to see where it was coming from. A black and white tom was streaked with blood, but he looked more shaken than injured.

"S-Sunstar!" He gasped. "ShadowClan is attacking! Whitefur sent me to fetch you! We're holding our own, but Owlpaw is dying!" He cried. Beside Hawkpaw, Brindlepaw bristled.

"Is Fallenstar there?" Sunstar asked.

The apprentice shook his head. "Her deputy isn't there either!"

Sunstar took a second to contemplate, and then he leapt off the tree. "Roseclaw, with me! Blueberry, check Mousepaw's wounds!" WindClan swarmed around him, shivering and awaiting orders. "WindClan, move out!" He swiftly jumped away, WindClan cats disappearing one by one. Brindlepaw left Hawkpaw without a protest or a single word, flanked by a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Smokestar and Oakstar exchanged worried looks. Oakstar's eyes had built up a damn containing his mysterious rage. "If she's not attacking WindClan, she could be plotting to ambush us as well," Smokestar pointed out.

"I'm not done with you, fleabag," Oakstar snarled lowly. "You know what you did."

Smokestar recoiled at his words, but his fur smoothed out quickly. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Why, you-" Oakstar looked as if he was going to lunge at Smokestar, but a bloody and soaked she-cat stumbled in the clearing. She was a dark brown, and had grey ears and paws. Her dark blue eyes were wide in horror and fright.

"Briarpaw!" A grey tabby apprentice exclaimed. "Are you much hurt?" Hawkpaw recognized him as Pebblepaw, the poor fisher.

" _Go to her…"_ a voice spoke in Hawkpaw's ear. Hawkpaw felt chills run down her spine. She squeezed her way through the crowd and saw Briarpaw on the ground convulsing.

" _Yellow flowered plant,"_ the voice ordered. " _Chew the leaves into a pulp."_ Hawkpaw left Briarpaw, the medicine cats trying to get her upright as not to choke on her own blood.

Hawkpaw looked between two different yellow plants growing by the water. " _Get the lighter one, that's coltsfoot,"_ the voice said strictly. " _Chew."_

Hawkpaw did as she was told, careful not to swallow. " _See that dry poppyhead?"_ Hawkpaw's gaze flitted around till she saw the cluster of poppies. " _Go collect a seed and give it to her."_

She shook the poppyhead and a tiny black seed fell into her paw. Hawkpaw shoved her way back to Briarpaw and gave her the coltsfoot and poppyseed. She coughed and sputtered and gradually came to.

"Sh-ShadowClan," Briarpaw stammered, shaking. "Mothleg sent me here to get you. Twigstep is bleeding out, and Alderleaf thinks we've lost Goldenwhisker!"

"Are you a medicine cat?" asked a golden she-cat with snowy-white spots.

Hawkpaw shook her head.

"How did you know to get coltsfoot then?" she asked suspiciously.

"M-my friend is the medicine cat," Hawkpaw stammered. "She's shown me s-some stuff."

The golden she-cat eyed her with brilliant blue eyes, and Hawkpaw shivered under her intense look. "You did admirably, for an apprentice" she said. "But poppy seeds were a bad idea. She will be drowsy now, and I need her awake to treat her. And comfrey root or tansy would've been better for her cough."

"O-oh," Hawkpaw coughed. "Sorry…"

"Honeysnow, we're leaving!" shouted Oakstar.

She didn't bother saying goodbye to Hawkpaw as she turned tail and slithered gracefully into the bushes after her leader.

"Come, ThunderClan," Smokestar growled. "Someone is bound to be here soon."

As if on command, Cardinalpaw scrambled into view. She was drenched in water, most likely having fallen in the marshy water. She smelled like swamp water and blood.

"Daddy-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Just tell me who's hurt," he ordered.

"Leaftail, Sleetclaw, Amberleaf, Rainpaw and Vinepaw," Cardinalpaw choked out. "Fallenstar and Stagstrike are there."

Once the name of her brother and best friend fell upon the most injured, adrenaline took over Hawkpaw. However, she couldn't help but wonder if SkyClan was being attacked as well.

"Move out!" Smokestar hissed. "I don't want any new stars in the sky tonight."

Hawkpaw didn't remember anyone talking after that. All she knew was running. She felt warm fur beside her, but she ran as fast her thin legs could take her. Which was much slower than her clanmates, who hopped over every obstacle with relative ease. Her run was more of a swift leap, with less prancing than her clanmates. She could hear the shrieks and hisses before she even saw the camp.

The entrance was torn down, clumps of fur and blood splattered everywhere. She scanned the crowd for Vinepaw, and yowled in ecstatic relief when she saw her.

"HAWKPAW!" Vinepaw cried. She sprinted to the red-eyed she-cat and embraced her. Her blood-slicked shoulder touched Hawkpaw's shoulder.

"Hawkpaw, thank StarClan you're okay," Vinepaw whimpered, breathing in her scent. "I was so scared something might have happened to you!"

"Me?" Hawkpaw gasped. "What about you? Cardinalpaw said you were badly hurt!"

"Oh, this?" Vinepaw showed her torn shoulder, skin exposed and oozing blood. "Yeah, hurts like hell, but nothing I can't handle."

"Hey, dewy-eyed kits," growled Quickstep. "There's a battle going on, so stop gossiping and start clawing."

Hawkpaw jumped into the fray and saw Rainpaw protecting Cardinalpaw. Pinepaw had joined him. _That explains why she wasn't that hurt,_ Hawkpaw thought. Rainpaw was covered in cuts and blood.

She saw Jaypaw tear the ear of a small, brown mottled she-cat. She yowled in pain, and Jaypaw slashed his paw down her face. She rain off, blood streaking from her missing ear.

A large grey tom tackled Jaypaw, but before he could land a blow, Nightbreeze jumped out of nowhere and rip him off her little brother.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Nightbreeze snarled, rolling around the muddy ground with the tom and slicing her claws wherever she could.

Hawkpaw yelped when a ginger tom tackled her. He had a long scar down his face. He bit her ear, and she hissed when claws drew across her face. She dug her hind paws into her underbelly and ripped through the flesh. She knew she would've never kicked him off, so she squirmed away while he was howling in pain.

She ducked down when she saw a brown tabby she-cat leaping for her, but a streak of black tackled her down roughly. Vinepaw raked her claws down the shoulder of the tabby, and chomped down on her tail to yank her back.

Hawkpaw nearly fainted in surprise when she saw Jaypaw and Thornsnag fighting side by side effortlessly. Their tactics matched that of the inseparable siblings, Shadefur and Nightbreeze.

Hawkpaw bowled into a grey tabby tom who Squirrelnose was struggling to defend the nursery from. She sunk her claws into his shoulders to keep a grip on him and rolled as far away from the nursery as she could. She hissed in pain when she felt sharp claws rake in the soft fur of her underbelly. He kicked her off him, and bit down on one of her forepaws and yanked and twisted.

Hawkpaw let out a shriek of pain as a hot streak of pain went through her shoulder with a twist, click, and a crack. She crumbled to the ground, whimpering weakly. He tackled her into a large rock, and her head slammed into the hard surface. Hawkpaw saw stars.

She attempted to stand, but fell with a yelp. Every time she moved her leg, fiery pain shot through her. Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Jaypaw ran up to her.

"I… I can't move," Hawkpaw whimpered, struggling to stand, and fell with a cry of pain. "Go."

Jaypaw hesitated. "Go!" Hawkpaw said, more sternly this time. He raced off back into the battle. Hawkpaw forced herself up, biting the inside of her cheek when the hot pain set her leg aflame.

Her leg was at a grossly awkward angle, and she limped across the battlefield. She threw herself at a black and white tom who was overpowering Vinepaw. Tears sprung to her eyes and she raked the muzzle of the tom with her good paw.

He visibly recoiled at the sight of her mangled foreleg and knocked into her. She cried out sharply, and inwardly thanked StarClan when Thornsnag and Vinepaw drove him off.

"Great StarClan!" Thornsnag exclaimed at the sight of her foreleg. "What happened?"

"S-some tom did something to it," Hawkpaw grunted. "I can't put weight on it. It made an awful sound when he pulled."

"Hawkpaw, are you okay?" Vinepaw gasped.

"Y-yeah, I think," Hawkpaw stammered.

Their attention was drawn towards the center of the clearing where Smokestar and Fallenstar were wrestling viciously. She had him pinned down, and he was about to sink his claws into her underbelly, when she wrapped her jaws around his neck and bit down.

Hawkpaw let out a horrified shriek. Smokestar choked and coughed blood. His eyes died, and he fell limp.

Hawkpaw lunged forward, but Thornsnag grabbed her scruff. "She'll just kill you, too," he warned.

A flash of striped blue-grey fur flew at Fallenstar and tackled her down.

Rainpaw.

He sliced into the tender flesh of her underbelly and watched as crimson poured from her messy wound. She leaned her head back to caterwaul, but it was cut short when Rainpaw copied her killing of Smokestar, and tore at her throat.

Rainpaw stumbled off her, dizzy and bloodied. Fallenstar turned on her stomach to hack up blood. She crawled forward a mouse-length, then fell limp.

Smokestar was back on his feet, healthy and fit as ever. "Dad!" Rainpaw gasped.

"I do have nine lives, Rainpaw," Smokestar said.

The ShadowClan cats fled quickly once Fallenstar had died. Stagstrike remained, the stubby-tailed deputy looking over the ThunderClan cats with malice in his dark blue eyes. Hawkpaw noted the deep gash on his side she had seen Lightpaw give him. Fallenstar breathed silently through her nose.

"So does she," Stagstrike growled.

Rainpaw looked up and stared at Fallenstar. With no warning, she sprang up and raked her sharp claws down the left side of Rainpaw's face. Rainpaw howled with agony, and in this moment, Fallenstar grabbed him, digging her claws into every soft bit of flesh she could find.

Gingerroot was the first to spring out of nowhere and bowl into Fallenstar. Smokestar joined his mate, catching his claws in Fallenstar's ear. Mouseclaw screeched and pinned Fallenstar to the ground, but she squirmed away, Stagstrike in tow behind her with a limp.

Blood was pooling around Rainpaw at an ever quickening pace. Mintpaw was at his aid in a matter of moments. He tried to speak, but only blood came out. Hawkpaw shook in terror, watching her brother with horrified eyes.

Mintpaw managed to carry Rainpaw into the medicine den with Jaypaw's help, while Thornsnag steadied Hawkpaw. Pinepaw limped beside her, worry contorting his face.

"I need cobwebs!" Redbreeze hissed, her paws becoming quickly bloodied.

Hawkpaw's mind spun as Mintpaw gathered herbs and ran back and forth. "Mintpaw, I'm losing him!" Redbreeze exclaimed sharply.

"Please… no…" Hawkpaw whimpered pathetically.

"He's not even a warrior yet!" Pinepaw hissed in fury. Smokestar walked through.

"He will be," Smokestar assured Pinepaw. Pinepaw looked up their father was confusion in his eyes.

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has fought hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment forth, you will be known as Scarface." Smokestar's eyes were dark and unreadable. He walked out of the den without a second look at his dying son.

"How!" Hawkpaw cried. She forced herself forward and blocked her father's path. "How could you do this to him!"

"StarClan has taken him from me. He shall bear that name so they will know guilt," Smokestar growled. Hawkpaw bristled angrily. "Move, _kit_."

Hawkpaw didn't budge, but she was shivering fearfully on the inside. He raised a large paw and she flinched a miniscule before he struck her down. He sniffed, and stalked off.

Hawkpaw cried when she fell to the ground, her leg twisting at a usually impossible angle. Thornsnag and Jaypaw helped her back up. Blood trickled down her cheek. Thornsnag's eyes were serious, and Jaypaw looked pityingly at her.

"H-he's just upset," Hawkpaw stuttered. "He's my father. He loves me."

"He's stable, for now," Mintpaw announced calmly, peeking her head out of the den.

"Can we see him?" Pinepaw asked eagerly. The second Mintpaw nodded, Pinepaw raced in. Hawkpaw limped in with the help of Thornsnag and Jaypaw.

"Good StarClan!" Mintpaw gasped. She let out a sigh. "Set her down."

Hawkpaw let out a pained squeak as the two toms laid her down on a nest. Her vision was growing hazy.

"Hey!"

Mintpaw's voice snapped her back. "I need you to focus on me. I'm going to out your shoulder back into place." She positioned her paws gently on Hawkpaw's shoulder. "This will hurt. A lot."

Hawkpaw opened her mouth to tell her to wait, but instead a scream came out when he shoulder popped back into place. She went to stand, and crumbled back on the ground.

"I think you broke the bone…" Mintpaw trailed off. "Wait here. Don't go anywhere." She walked back into the herb stores.

"Really? I planned on walking all the way to WindClan territory," Hawkpaw grumbled sarcastically.

Mintpaw returned with cobwebs, a narrow leafed plant with lavender heads, stinging nettle, and roots all in her mouth. She chewed the roots into a poultice and mixed the nettle in with it, and applied it to Hawkpaw's shoulder and leg.

"I'll line your nest with this as well so you can sleep easier," Mintpaw said as she wrapped her leg stiffly in cobwebs and the narrow leafed plant in a makeshift cast, with a firm stick to keep the bone straight.

"Don't put any weight on it, and you should be okay," Mintpaw warned. "It'll take some time for you to get back to training."

"When can I train again?" Hawkpaw asked meekly. Pain still fluttered through her broken foreleg.

"When your leg heals fully," Mintpaw answered vaguely. Hawkpaw frowned but didn't push the issue any further.

"Any other injuries?" Mintpaw asked. Hawkpaw tried to pinpoint any other points of pain, but she only felt it in her leg, so she shook her head.

"Alright, then here's half a poppy seed to help you sleep easier," Mintpaw said. "I'd advise eating it with some prey."

"I got it," Jaypaw said quickly. He returned a minute later with a water vole. Hawkpaw lapped up the seed and then took a bite of the vole. She only managed to eat half of it, and pushed the rest to Mintpaw, who gratefully ate it.

Hawkpaw limped over to Scarface, dragging her nest next to his. She sighed contentedly when she felt his warmth on her cold pelt, despite him being covered nearly everywhere in cobwebs. Rain had started to pour outside, and she watched cats come and go to get treated for their injuries.

Some had to stay for the night, such as Leaftail for a belly wound, Quickstep for another belly wound, and Fernstorm for a deep gash on his shoulder. They slept far from Hawkpaw and Scarface and for that she was grateful.

Hawkpaw curled next to her brother relaxedly, letting the pitter patter of falling rain, and the rise and fall of her brother's breathing carry her to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **WELL ISN'T THIS A WILD CHAPTER! It took me FOREVER to write this and it feels a bit too drawn out, but whatever idc. UM RAINPAW? It's gonna kill me to write him as Scarface and not Rainpaw :(((.**

 **A reminder that no one has correctly guessed how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw became friends. The first five (5) people to guess will receive no more than (2) OCs in the story. I have a right to deny or critique said OCs if: their name does not make sense, you enter more than two, or if they are overpowered/Mary Sue/Gary Stu.**

 **The OCs will start as kits. I will pick their parents. I will pick their Clan. You may** _ **request**_ **parents and Clan, but I reserve the right to not abide by it. If you want your OC in ShadowClan but I put them in RiverClan, they're gonna be in RiverClan. Here are the options of how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw became friends:**

1\. Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened

2\. Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt

3\. Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit

4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.

 **Remember positive reviews are always appreciated, and motivate me to write faster so I don't miss an update! I'm trying to keep a weekly Monday schedule, but without your support, I'll lose motivation and miss my deadline. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Misty Dreams

**A/N**

 **The Unnamed Guest (guest): I would private message you to tell you you've guessed correctly so that others couldn't just go into the reviews and copy an answer, but you aren't a member. So if you're reading this, fill out this form in your next review:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Extra things you wanna include/suggestions:**

 **BingoBongo (guest): I KNOW IT'S KILLING ME TO WRITE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN MY BABY BOY!**

 **SwiftstormWrites: Rainpaw is and always will be my SON. Also, thank you! I like writing things that make people think and go "hmm".**

 **the spotted 1: Aw thanks! I love the grumpy characters as well! He's so much fun to write, hehe!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Misty Dreams**

 _Hawkpaw woke in a sunny, grassy field. Warmth shone down on her pelt, and she sat up, basking in the sunlight. She stood, surprised to not feel any pain in her leg. She bounced around a few times, and once she was satisfied, looked around._

 _There, in the distance, was the river. No foggy forest. No cold breath on her neck. No chills down her spine. No ominous shadow. No disembodied voice. Just clear skies, birds singing, sun shining, and a calm river._

 _Hawkpaw walked towards the river without a care in the world. She took her time, relishing the fact there was no faceless cat, no blood river, no nothing. A cool breeze brushed through her fur and she closed her eyes blissfully._

 _She looked over the moor to see a silver she-cat walk over the hill. Apprehension filled Hawkpaw, but she continued on. She reached the bank of the river at the same time as the scrappy tabby._

 _This time, Hawkpaw rightfully saw her. A raggedy figure, sleek and dark stripes, and a thin yet plumpy tail with a white tip. Her pale green eyes were staring at Hawkpaw with wonder, and a touch of uneasiness._

" _It's you," Hawkpaw breathed in awe. She could hardly believe this she-cat who had plagued her dreams for moons was now sitting before, a normal cat just like herself._

" _It's you," the she-cat echoed. Her voice was full of incredulity, but there was an underlying sense of anxiety in her voice. A warm wind billowed through their pelts, stirring up leaves and ruffling their fur._

 _"You have a face," Hawkpaw gawked, unable to filter her words._

 _The thin she-cat bristled slightly, her form stiff with rehearsed apathy. "Of course I have a face!" She lifted her nose in the air. "I'm not a bunch of dark flickers and red glints like you were."_

" _I- what?" Hawkpaw recoiled in confusion. "You were the one who was faceless and all bloody! Who_ are _you anyways?"_

 _Still rigid, the she-cat eyed Hawkpaw over. "Who are_ you _?" she pressed. "You're not from where I live. You look too clean."_

 _Hawkpaw raised her nose. "I asked you first. You're not from where I am either. You're all… muddy and you don't look familiar"_

"' _S a big world," the she-cat sniffed. Her silvery fur was sleek with grease. The tangles in her pelt hid it's texture, and her the light in her eyes was more of a dull glaze. "But I've never seen any cats with red eyes before. Didn't know that was possible."_

 _Hawkpaw frowned a little. "Well, it must be."_

" _Didn't mean to be insultin', ma'am." The silver she-cat maintained eye contact as she began pacing along her side of the bank. The edges of the water was close to touching her flexible paws._

" _Ma'am?" Hawkpaw echoed the funny word. "Never mind that. Who are you? How come you're in my dreams? Are you a real cat? Are you a StarClan cat!" Hawkpaw gasped at the last part._

" _Your momma never taught ya polite speak 'nd the like?" She blinked for the first time Hawkpaw had seen._

 _Hawkpaw fidgeted her paws. "Mother never teaches me much of anything. I learned a lot on my own. Oh, and from Silverfoot! But she's gone now…" Hawkpaw trailed off._

 _The she-cat finally dropped her tense posture. She stared at the river water for a moment, tail tip twitching back and forth. She looked back at Hawkpaw with a look that mirrored Hawkpaw's own. "Well I don't got a mamma. But Russet'll explain anythin' I ask about, so I guess I got someone to teach me manners."_

" _Can I know your name now?" Hawkpaw asked. "And why you're here in my dreams? This is all so weird. I'm guessing you're_ not _a StarClan cat."_

" _Well you're the one in my dream, miss, but I s'pose you won't tell me why until you learn who I am." The she-cat smoothed her chest down with her tongue as she sat down. The white on it was slightly off with brown from dirt. "You can call me Mist. So now will you tell me why you appear in my freaky-doodle-dreams and then come up to me_ now _?"_

 _Hawkpaw was torn between being amused by the way Mist spoke, and being insulted. "Well, Mist, I'm Hawkpaw. I did try coming up to you several other times, but something strange always happened and I would wake up."_

" _Maybe a rat before bed wasn't a good idea on my part," Mist mused. "I've been dreaming of these mushy lands since before I was weaned. You and your flickers started showin' up when I grew to this moon."_

" _M-me too! Well, Mother weaned me early because she wanted my littermates to get more milk, but that's not the point," Hawkpaw shook her head. "Are you real? You aren't just in my dream, are you? I'm in yours."_

 _Mist crouched down by the water. Her reflection was perfectly clear because of the almost still current. She batted a paw at the image. Ripples appeared around it, warping her reflection before being swallowed and smoothed by the flow._

 _Mist dipped her paw back into the water and didn't pull it out. The other one followed, and slowly, she eased herself into the water._

" _What are you doing?" Hawkpaw couldn't help but stare at the she-cat as she snaked into the water wordlessly._

 _The fur along Mist's fur stood up like damp thistles. She was only up to her belly fur. "I can feel the water," Mist observed._

 _For a dream, Hawkpaw found the scene to be incredibly detailed. The water lapped at the fur hanging off of Mist's boney build, and delicate trails of grime leaked off of her. Light danced inside the pristinely transparent depths of the river, skewing Mist's shadow and casting a silver halo around her. She could even see the specks of darker sand under her paws._

 _Hawkpaw swiftly jumped after Mist and treaded water messily to keep afloat. "Hold on," Hawkpaw said, taking a deep breath. She ducked her head underwater, let out her breath, and tried to breathe in. She popped out of the water, coughing and hacking._

" _What'd you go and do that for!" Mist asked incredulously._

" _In a dream," Hawkpaw spluttered. "You can breathe underwater. I needed to come up for air. This is all real…" she looked around the empty moors. "Somehow."_

 _Mist's ear twitched. The water seeping deeper into her pelt seemed to be as unborthersome as a breeze. "So you're saying this is like… a physical coil?"_

" _A what now?" Hawkpaw raised an eyebrow._

" _Like physical troubles, check. But is this a physical plane?" Mist withdrew herself from the water, retreating back onto the bank. Crystal droplets fell off of her onto the sand, leaving darker imprints. "Where even is this?"_

" _I… I don't know," Hawkpaw admitted. "I'm asleep in the medicine den. Or, I should be." She stretched out the leg she had broken. "I broke my leg, and yet I can walk and run and jump just fine on it."_

 _Mist shook herself out like a dog. Her tabby for stood up, and she began licking it down. "Medicine den?" she echoed._

" _You know, where you go to have a medicine cat make you better if you're hurt. Or sick," Hawkpaw said simply. "Do you not have a medicine den?"_

 _Mist stared at Hawkpaw as if she had two heads. "Here you either get better or die. All we got is food 'nd rest. Less of the former than the latter. Some fussy pets get taken far yonder by upwalkers in the bellies of thunder runners. Not all of 'em come back."_

 _Hawkpaw's head spun with the funny words Mist used. She shook her head. "You should come live with me and my clan. We have lots of prey and our medicine cats do all they can to make sick and injured cats better."_

 _Mist's eyes went as wide as twin moons. Her jaw loosened and fell slack. "I dunno even know where ya are, miss. You ain't in no part of the city. Plus, I can't leave my family. That's selfish."_

 _Hawkpaw's shoulders sagged. "Oh, you're right. I don't think I could ever leave my brothers and sister. Maybe you could visit! I don't know of any city, but if you mean the Twolegplace, I live in the forest, by the Thunderpath!"_

 _Mist once again looked over the water. "I don't think my auntie would want to leave the city. She gets all weird whenever she looks at the fences we gotta go past. Plus Cake 'nd Snag would wanna come with me, and they'd eat all of your food!" Her fur fluffed up again, this time more as a dramatic flare._

 _Hawkpaw's aura deflated with thought. "Then what are we meant to do? We have to be connected for some purpose."_

 _Mist shyly shuffled her paws. A puff of sand was kicked up into the river. She seemed at a loss for words._

 _Hawkpaw perked up slightly. "I have two brothers, Rainpaw and Pinepaw. And a sister, Cardinalpaw. Father gave Rainpaw his warrior name but it's cruel. He's called him Scarface, because of his injuries in tonight's fight."_

 _Mist nodded slightly. Her gaze slowly drifted back up to Hawkpaw, but her head dipped below her shoulders as she settled onto her bottom. "That's the saddest thing I ever did hear. Whaddaya mean by fight? Do you fight everyday?"_

 _Hawkpaw shook her head. "No, but sometimes the clans- there's four. I'm in ThunderClan- fight. Over prey, or territory. It's against the code to kill, but sometimes cats do die of their wounds. This battle didn't have a reason though. I think the ShadowClan leader is just bloodthirsty. I'm an apprentice, so I fight too now."_

" _Russet tells me 'm not allowed to go passed a certain point to avoid the warrin' gangs, but most cityfolk just keep to themselves," Mist said "I don't like the idea of fighting groups. That's just unnecessary wrath."_

 _Hawkpaw only shrugged. "We're peaceful, for the most part. Most fights aren't as bad as tonight's. We also sometimes fight badgers, or foxes who come into our territories. I'm still learning how to fight- that's why I'm an apprentice. Dunno why Father made Rainpaw a warrior since he's only been training a quarter-moon like me."_

" _Soot said she'll start teachin' me some moves soon. Says we're big enough to. So long as we don't use 'em on our cousins."_

" _Cousins? Is Soot your aunt then?" Hawkpaw asked curiously._

 _Mist nodded. "From my ma's parents. Younger litter or somethin''."_

" _I don't have any cousins," Hawkpaw meowed. "Mother and Father lost their siblings before I was born."_

 _Mist offered her a pitying look. "Soot doesn't talk about my ma much. Russet told us she would be proud of us. I can't imagine living without my litteemates though. Red, maybe. We share no blood. But my kin and Russst are too important."_

 _Hawkpaw nodded as she listened. "I guess I could imagine being without Mother and Father," she admitted. "They don't pay me much attention. I really just want them to be proud of me. I know they're proud of my littermates, so I-I'm sure they're proud of me too."_

 _Mist listened quietly. A state of deep thought had passed over her. Hawkpaw feared Mist could no longer hear her, and that tendrils of fog would soon encroach on her dreams again, but then Mist frowned._

" _This is too long to be a dream," she said. "A-and…. You're the only one I've ever talked to this much in one go." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "How come I trust you?"_

 _Hawkpaw tilted her head in thought. "I think I trust you too. I barely know you. Huh. Isn't that weird?" The question was more to herself than anything. "Does this mean… are we… friends now?"_

 _Mist fell back into silence. "'Friends?" she echoed. "I don't think anyone's ever asked me that…. Hm.. Guess so!" She offered a teeny, shy smile to Hawk._

 _Hawkpaw beamed at Mist happily, but still shyly. The corners of her vision began to blur, and she felt her movements become sluggish. "Mist? I think I'm waking up," Hawkpaw meowed quickly._

 _Mist's head shot up into the air. A hazy film had set over Hawpaw's line of vision. She could see Mist closing her eyes, trying not to open her eyes, almost as if she was afraid to see anything other than her dream._

Hawkpaw woke, and instantly was met with the dulled pain spread across her foreleg up to her shoulder. She attempted to move without waking her brother. She failed.

He stirred and blearily opened his eyes. The cobwebs over his left eye shifted a bit as he did so. He raised his nose in the air. "Hawkpaw?" He called out. She pressed her pelt to his.

"It's me," she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"Hawkpaw, I- I can't see out of my one eye," he stammered. "H-Hawkpaw, is there som-something wrong with m-my eye?"

Hawkpaw remained mute as he looked around the den with his one good eye. She grunted as she got to her paws, limping on her good legs as she guided him to the puddle of water in the back of the den.

Hawkpaw felt her heart pang when her brother let out a low, distraught moan when he saw himself. "What happened?" he asked weakly.

Hawkpaw sat down next to him slowly. "You attacked Fallenstar. She tried to kill you but we drove her off after the rest of her warriors."

"Is everyone else okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hawkpaw nodded. "Cardinalpaw got off with only a nick in her ear thanks to you, and Pinepaw only had a bite on his shoulder."

He seemed to brighten up a little at this news.

"And… Father made you a warrior."

He jumped in delight. "He did?!" he asked incredulously. "What is it? Rainclaw? Rainfang? Uh… Raincloud?" He hopped in front of Hawkpaw eagerly. "C'mon, tell me!"

Hawkpaw wanted nothing more than to never take away the innocent excitement he displayed. "He… It…" she sighed heavily, barely able to bring herself to say it. "Sc-Scarface."

Hawkpaw thought she died a little when she saw all the pure anticipation drain from his eyes.

"Sca- I- what?" he stuttered. "Father named me _Scarface?"_

Hawkpaw limped to him and buried her face in his fur. "You're still my brother! You're still Rainpaw!"

Scarface stumbled back with shock. "Why?" he mewed feebly.

"Father thought you were going to die- we all did- he swore you'd be a warrior when you met StarClan, so he gave you the name Scarface, so StarClan would know guilt for taking you away from him," Hawkpaw explained, feeling dizzy, purposely leaving out the part where Smokestar hit her.

Scarface grappled with his emotions, conflict on his face. "Will you still call me Rainpaw?" he spoke at last.

"Of course!" Hawkpaw said quickly. "Oh, and another thing." She smirked. "Lightpaw is being made a warrior." She looked at her brother smugly, knowing their closeness.

Scarface blushed under the cobwebs. "Really? Help met get these off, will you?"

"Okay," Hawkpaw agreed as she aided him in unwrapping the cobwebs around his eye. "But keep the ones on your wounds."

Scarface winced a bit as the cobweb tugged at some dried blood that it had welded to, but Hawkpaw yanked it quickly and licked his forehead to soothe it.

"Your leg," he noted. "What happened?" The cast had gotten a bit mangled while she was sleeping.

"I- uh- it's nothing," Hawkpaw lied quickly. "Just tweaked it. C'mon!" She quickly changed the subject, nosing him out of the den as she hobbled out after him.

Lightpaw already stood beside Smokestar upon the Tallrock. She caught Scarface's eye, and didn't flinch. She flashed him a quick smile and turned back to the dusky brown tom.

I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Smokestar's voice carried across the entire camp. Lightpaw was bristling in anticipation.

Lightpaw gave a sheepish grin as he turned his gaze to her. "Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said proudly, standing firm, gaze fixed on Scarface.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightfeather. StarClan honors your kindness and generosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," he announced, and Lightfeather was radiating with pride and glee as the clan began to cheer her new name.

Scarface was the first to shout her new name, and she instantly went over to him. "Rainpaw!" She meowed brightly, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you!"

He hung his head. "Didn't you hear?" She perked her ears in confusion. "I'm Scarface now."

A small look of pity and sympathy flashed across her face. "No, oh Rainpaw, you're wrong." She nosed him softly. "You will always be Rainpaw, until you gain your warrior name."

"Your _true_ warrior name," Lightfeather added. Scarface managed a smile.

"How can you still act fine when I look like this?" he asked sadly, eyes low.

"You're special to me, that's why," Lightfeather assured him. "Do you really think I'm that shallow to where I'd stop talking to you just because you have a few battle scars? No. Do you think I care about the stupid name Smokestar gave you. I don't."

Scarface had broken out into a smile that was growing wider and wider with every word Lightfeather said. She pressed her nose to his muzzle. "You're important to me, and I can't imagine life without you."

He leaned into her touch with a weak smile. "Me, too," he answered softly.

Hawkpaw inched away from them, giving them some privacy since she felt it was probably a tender moment.

"Ah, Hawkpaw!" Mintpaw exclaimed as she padded over. "Just the cat I need. I want to take a look at your leg, with Redbreeze."

"Of course," Hawkpaw groaned, wobbling back into the stuffy medicine den after the grey and brown she-cat. Redbreeze was there, rubbing another coat of poultice onto Fernstorm's shoulder wound.

Redbreeze saw Hawkpaw, and sent Fernstorm on his way. Featherkit tackled him with joy once he exited. Bluewing chuckled as she caught up to her rowdy kit. Fernstorm gave his son a lick on the forehead and batted a moss-ball towards the kit.

"Come and sit here," Redbreeze ordered. Hawkpaw limped forward and extended her injured leg to Redbreeze with a wince.

"Hm, definitely broken," Redbreeze said grimly. "The best advice I have is to stay off it until the bone mends itself."

Hawkpaw groaned audibly. "What can I do then?" She grumbled. "I'll surely die of boredom if I just sit around this medicine den all day!"

"You'll tend to the elders," Mintpaw said. "I've got my paws full with Cherrykit and Toadkit's coughs- I think it's turned into whitecough- and Redbreeze still has to tend to everyone who was hurt in the battle."

Hawkpaw stared at the two she-cats slack-jawed until Redbreeze presented her with mouse bile. "I'm sure Hailfall is complaining of ticks again," mewed Mintpaw smugly.

"I'm going to chew your ears off in your sleep," Hawkpaw grumbled to the medicine apprentice. Mintpaw giggled.

Hawkpaw limped off towards the elders den, slightly relaxed at the kind blue eyes of Tulipwood. The stench of mouse bile filled her nostrils and she fought back the urge to retch.

"Finally!" Hailfail called. His pale grey, glossy fur looked white in the sunlight. "I have this tick in the base of my back and it is driving me crazy!"

Hawkpaw said nothing as she combed through his thin fur with the mouse bile on her paws. She found the tick rather quickly, embedded in the crease just before his tail.

"There," Hawkpaw stepped back. "Is that all?"

Hailfall grumbled. "Hm. Mallowtail!" He shouted to the sleeping dark brown tabby.

"Gah, what is it, you-"

"Kits are present," Tulipwood said quickly to the tabby. He shut his mouth.

"Apprentice," Hawkpaw said quickly. Hailfall raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He croaked.

"I-I'm an apprentice. My mentor is Thornsnag," she stuttered. Hailfall bristled.

"What a lousy fish-face," Hailfail growled lowly.

"I-I'm sorry?" Hawkpaw was taken aback.

Mallowtail rolled his eyes. "Hailfall here hates Thornsnag with every fiber of his being. Blames him for-"

"Shut it, Mallowtail!" Hailfall hissed.

Hawkpaw shuffled awkwardly. "Um, do you want me to search for t-ticks?"

Mallowtail brightened up. "Oh, please. They've been itching at me for days."

Hawkpaw sat beside him and brushed through his knotted fur best she could without tugging too hard. She found one tick quickly, but the others proved difficult.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Thornsnag," Tulipwood meowed gently to Hailfail. The pale grey tom turned up his nose.

"Why should I?" Hailfail snapped. "He's the reason Ivypaw isn't here."

"Ivypaw?" Hawkpaw wondered aloud. "Who's that? I've never heard that name before." She picked out another tick off Mallowtail's matted fur.

"Don't fret, dear," Tulipwood tutted. "This is an senior cat conversation." She turned back to Hailfail with a disappointed look. Hawkpaw bristled at the fact she was still treated like a kit.

"You know very well what happened to Ivypaw was not his fault," Tulipwood meowed firmly.

"It's as good as," Hailfall sniffed. "If she wasn't such a smitten kitten for him, she never would've died."

"Oh, Hailfall, don't be like that," Tulipwood huffed.

Hailfall's eyes narrowed. "Ivypaw was a clumsy, lovelorn, fluff-brained, pining, ditz of a cat who went and got herself killed thanks to that fish-face!" he hissed.

"That's your own kit you're talking about," Mallowtail piped up. Hawkpaw plucked out the last tick and stood up quickly.

"Alright, I'm done, bye," she said quickly, hobbling off as fast as she could. Her mind swirled with questions. She ducked behind the nursery and limped towards the babbling brook that she fondly remembered falling asleep to many times as a kit.

She rinsed her paws in the water, scrubbing them free of the foul mouse bile. _Who is Ivypaw? I didn't know Hailfall had a daughter. Why haven't I heard of her before? What happened to her? What did Thornsnag have to do with it?_

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear a cat come up behind her.

"Smells like mouse bile," came a voice. Hawkpaw jumped when the voice yanked her back to reality.

She spun around to see the blue-green eyes and chocolate tabby fur of Thornsnag. She breathed a small, embarrassed sigh. "S-sorry," she laughed nervously.

"Hm," Thornsnag nodded. "You on elders duty?"

"Mhmm," Hawkpaw answered as she stuck her paws back in the cold brook. "Smells vile, but Mintpaw and Redbreeze there's nothing much to do except wait for my leg to heal." She turned to him. "Sorry."

He tilted his head and came closer. "What for?"

Hawkpaw looked away awkwardly. "I'm your first apprentice, and a quarter-moon into my training, I break my leg. More than a bit pathetic if you ask me."

Thornsnag smiled a smile that was more pitying than anything, and it did nothing but make Hawkpaw feel worse. The last thing she wanted was to play the pity card.

"I don't think you're pathetic. You got injured in battle," he mewed gently but it felt like condescending claws ripping at her head and heart. "It happens to the best of us."

"I hesitated." She admitted. She didn't want to. It sort of spilled out of her. Slipping from her thoughts to spoken words like a disgusting slug. And once it was out, she regretted saying anything ever at all.

Thornsnag faltered, and in that moment Hawkpaw knew he was judging her. Scrutinizing every tiny aspect of who she is. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again, and in that eternity, Hawkpaw felt heat rush through her body, her face and ears ready to burst into flames at any second, and prayed that the earth would open up with monstrous teeth and unhinged jaws to swallow up the ashes that remained from her spontaneous combustion.

"That's why you're an apprentice," Thornsnag meowed finally, his voice more firm rather than gentle. "You train, so you don't make those hesitations or mistakes."

Hawkpaw felt an odd sort of ease wash over her, choppy like the waves of an angry and freshly thawed river. Her mind still played the battle over and over again, but she smiled instead and sat to groom her wet, but now clean paws.

"You know, Hailfall doesn't like you," Hawkpaw said, the anxiety in her telling her to change the subject. "Like, at _all_."

Thornsnag frowned at this news. "His reason is justified." Then, he raised a hesitant eyebrow at Hawkpaw. "What did you hear?"

"Who is Ivypaw?" Hawkpaw asked, deciding to answer his question with her own, figuring it would be a substantial answer. And a substantial answer it was, but far from the right one.

His expression darkened and Hawkpaw saw a storm in his eyes. "What else do you know?" He growled out and Hawkpaw found herself scrambling backwards instinctively.

"N-nothing!" She insisted. "I just heard the name. I don't know who she was, only she was in love with you an-and she was Hailfall's daughter, a-and that … sh-she died." Her words got smaller and smaller as she continued, as Thornsnag's eyes continued to brew dangerously, and she saw sadness behind his front.

All his spirit seemed to deflate, before he came back, looking like the walking dead. "Never speak that name again," he snarled lowly, and turned tail on her.

Hawkpaw let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes followed Thornsnag, and watched as his angry posture dissipated, and his shoulders slumped down and everything about him seemed to sag.

"Thornsnag!"

The tom looked up to see Cardinalpaw and Pinepaw in front of him. Pinepaw looked more than feral, with a hyper look and ruffled fur, while Cardinalpaw balanced him out and looked calm and refined.

"You know Hawkpaw well," Cardinalpaw stated matter-o-factly.

"One could say that," Thornsnag grumbled, making a turn to try and avoid them. Pinepaw dived in front of him.

"We want to get her something- and Rainpaw," he explained. Thornsnag frowned, peeved. "You know, as a treat, to make them feel better! What does she like?"

"You're her littermates," Thornsnag pointed out. "Why don't you know what her favorite food is?"

Cardinalpaw shuffled, and for once, Thornsnag assumed Pinepaw was at a loss for words by his stunned and silent expression. Thornsnag assumed wrong.

"She doesn't talk a lot, you know," Pinepaw meowed and Thornsnag nearly had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He confined his laughter to a small grumble.

"Yeah, she doesn't tell us much of anything," Cardinalpaw huffed.

"Then ask Vinepaw," Thornsnag groaned. "I don't have time." He briefly thought of how truly isolated Hawkpaw was from everyone why she talked so much. _She has so much going on in her own head but no one to talk to. So when she gets the chance to talk to someone who actually listens, she wants to say as much as she can and get out every pent up and bottled thought she's been forced to keep inside._

He felt a bit of pity at her as he saw her limp like a three-legged cat back to the elders with fresh moss bedding and water. But his agitation returned momentarily.

"But I'm still mad at her," he growled to himself, swiftly leaving camp through the dirt-place.

"What's his issue?" Jaypaw meowed as he walked up to Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw to see Thornsnag storm off, all three of them not hearing his words.

"Honestly?" Cardinalpaw huffed.

"Not a clue," Pinepaw said, enunciating every word.

"We were going to catch Rainpaw and Hawkpaw's favorite prey," Cardinalpaw said to Jaypaw. "Wanna come?"

Jaypaw opened his mouth to answer, but a streak of black fur bolted through the entrance, knocking him over. "What? Hawkpaw? What about Hawkpaw?" Vinepaw said eagerly, her voice muffled through the fat squirrel in her jaws.

"We're going catch her favorite prey to cheer her up, along with Rainpaw," Pinepaw mewed. "I take it you're coming too?"

Vinepaw spat out her squirrel in the fresh-kill pile nearby and nodded eagerly. "I firmly believe I am the only one who knows her favorite prey," she said proudly.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I know it too," he scoffed.

"And who's Hawkpaw's best friend?" Vinepaw countered.

"Me," Jaypaw said confidently. Vinepaw let an offended and astonished scoff that was more like a squeak.

"You wish!" She crowed. "I'll catch her favorite prey and you'll come back with your tail between your legs and a pathetic mouse."

"Well, now I know it's not a mouse," Jaypaw snickered, sticking his tongue out at Vinepaw.

Vinepaw groaned angrily, like a high-pitched, muffled scream within clenched teeth. Pinepaw moved in between them. "Let's get going, yeah? We don't want to be out when it gets dark!" He interjected desperately.

"Pinepaw is right," Jaypaw said. He gave a little stretch and led them out of the camp, the two younger apprentices following suit. Vinepaw grumbled and followed.

"That's my tail!" Cardinalpaw squealed. Pinepaw backed up, apologizing. He backed up into Vinepaw, and he spun around to apologize.

"Sorry! Sorry, you two," Pinepaw frantically mewed.

Jaypaw's ear twitched at their vocal whines at each other's clumsiness, but said nothing.

They walked in silence for a while, Jaypaw getting more and more twitchy at every time someone stepped on his tail, paw, or when anyone else squeaked in pain.

Cardinalpaw didn't notice Jaypaw come to a stop, and ran right into him. He let out a grunt and spun around. "Okay, that's it!" He exclaimed in exasperation. "We each can take a fourth of the territory. That way we can hunt in peace, and we won't run into each other, agreed?"

"Agreed," Pinepaw said gratefully. He'd been the one to get bumped into and stepped on the most. Cardinalpaw nodded, and jogged off towards the direction of the Thunderpath and Twoleg-place to the right.

"Pinepaw, you can hunt near the brook and Frog Pond, yeah?" Jaypaw suggested. The brown tabby mottled tom nodded and stalked off back in the general direction they came from.

Jaypaw turned to Vinepaw and they met eyes evenly. "I'll head towards Marsh Banks. Can you take near the RiverClan side?"

Vinepaw eyed him slowly. "Sure thing," she growled in response. Jaypaw turned and leapt through the undergrowth without looking to see if Vinepaw was heading in her direction.

Vinepaw crept low to the ground, following Jaypaw with her black fur blending into the dark bushes. Her eyes were sharp and fixed on his thick white coat a few fox-lengths in front of her.

He stopped, and Vinepaw panicked when she nearly stepped on some dead leaves. Jaypaw raised his nose and then dropped to a crouch. Vinepaw sniffed the air and realized what he scented. A fat dove was pecking at a snail that was inching over a log covered in moss and fungi.

Jaypaw pounced and snapped its neck as it let out a weak, dying coo, too quiet for any other prey to hear. He kicked up some dirt to bury it, when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He spotted a white tail peeking out of a cluster of bracken. He narrowed his eyes.

"Vinepaw." He walked towards the plant. "I know you're there."

Vinepaw jumped up with even more small and slitted eyes than Jaypaw and a glower on her face. She eyed the dead dove carefully.

"Looks like you do know Hawkpaw's favorite prey after all," Jaypaw sneered with a smug look on his face. He shot her a warning look, his face now serious. Vinepaw growled quietly and slithered towards the river through the bracken.

The undergrowth began to deplete as Vinepaw neared the river, and she stepped back a step when her paw slipped into a strange print. It looked like a duck's foot, but it was spiky. _A moorhen, here?_ Vinepaw thought, now intrigued. She kept herself quiet and low, holding back a displeased groan when she spotted it on the RiverClan side, waddling slowly along the bank.

Grinding her teeth in determination, Vinepaw watched as it turned its back to her. She took this moment to scan the fields. Once she was satisfied no one was watching her, she crossed the river with wobbly paws, slipping at one point and a paw was submerged in the water.

She looked up to see if the moorhen heard her, and if it did, it didn't turn around. Vinepaw thanked StarClan that the wind was blowing to her and not from behind her. She swooped in for the silent kill, biting its neck swiftly.

Vinepaw hurriedly crossed back into ThunderClan with careful glances back to see if anyone had seen her. She eased her anxious heart and tugged the moorhen up, its feet dragging as she carried it. Pride coursed through her whole being and she gushed at the delight it would bring Hawkpaw.

* * *

Pinepaw couldn't believe when he scented his brother's favorite prey. _A magpie!_ He thought joyously, searching for it eagerly. He spotted a wood mouse chewing at some cobnuts, a shrew dart back into its nest where he thought he heard baby shrews squeaking. But no magpie.

Briefly wondering if he had scented a stale magpie, Pinepaw's head shot up when he heard a caw. He looked up to see the magpie sat atop a willow tree, looking down at him and chirping a song.

He narrowed his eyes and circled the tree, his claws snagging in the white bark as he climbed up the curved trunk. He eyed the black and white bird as he crept along a lean branch. He lunged for it, but it flew out of the way and on a branch higher than him.

It cawed at him, sounding like it was laughing. Pinepaw growled and sprang at it mid-caw. It let out a warning screech just before Pinepaw killed it. He swore under his breath, climbing down the tree.

"Thank you, StarClan, for this fresh-kill that has given its life to us," Pinepaw whispered, his head bowed to the magpie.

A ways away, Cardinalpaw hissed in defeat when a chipmunk escaped her and ran up a tree at a distant bird cry. She saw tall brown ears perk up, and saw a thin but large hare bound out from behind a clump of tall grass Cardinalpaw assumed it was eating.

She crouched down low and after making sure the wind was blowing in her direction, crept forward towards the hare. It hopped along the tiny clearing, oblivious to Cardinalpaw. It stopped to inspect a patch of mud and the grass that was still clinging to it. When it got into close range, Cardinalpaw jumped out from her cover and quickly bit down on its neck.

She grumbled when she slipped in the mud and dirtied her clean ginger paws. She felt a bit of a relief when she realized the hare didn't get mud on it.

"Whoa, nice catch!" Pinepaw exclaimed, wriggling the thick undergrowth with a magpie tight in his jaws.

"Heh, thanks," Cardinalpaw mewed, puffing her chest out. "Have you seen Jaypaw and Vinepaw? Sometimes they can tear each other apart when they're alone."

"No, I-" he stopped when Vinepaw tumbled through the undergrowth, tripping over her catch which was dragging.

"Oh, there she is," Pinepaw snickered. Vinepaw scowled at him as Jaypaw walked through, a dove and mouse in his mouth. He looked at the catches of the other apprentices.

"You didn't catch anything extra?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Pinepaw fidgeted nervously, while Vinepaw just rolled her eyes.

"I had just come back from hunting when I came with you guys," Vinepaw pointed out.

"A chipmunk got away from me," Cardinalpaw added.

Jaypaw turned to Pinepaw. "So you're the only one who didn't catch anything for the rest of the clan?"

"W-whatever," Pinepaw stammered, flustered. "I can hunt with Squirrelnose later."

Jaypaw sniffed. "That works."

"You're not our mentor!" Cardinalpaw hissed.

"But I am older, and I'll be a warrior before you three," Jaypaw huffed. "I've been doing this for three moons and you've been doing it for not even a whole moon yet." He sounded more exasperated than haughty.

Pinepaw looked shameful, his ears low. "We may be younger but we can still hunt!"

Jaypaw sighed. "Alright, let's just go. I'm sorry."

Vinepaw sprinted forward ahead of them, and Jaypaw eyed her curiously. "A moorhen on our territory?" He asked her.

Vinepaw shrugged. "It was by the river." She wasn't lying. She smirked to herself, remembering Hawkpaw's advice about being careful with her words and actions to avoid getting caught.

Jaypaw didn't ask any other questions, but he had a nagging feeling that Vinepaw was hiding something, and this was fueled when he saw her single wet paw.

"Can we go to the babbling brook?" Cardinalpaw spoke up. "I want to wash this gross mud off my paws."

"Detour," Pinepaw snickered as they began to turn around. Cardinalpaw nearly broke out into a run when they could hear the water rushing.

"You missed it!" came a distant voice. The four of them recognized it as Webpaw.

The blue grey tabby tom was sat by the brook with Sprucepaw sitting by him, looking visibly frustrated, bordering on furious. His paws were soaking wet.

"What are you doing?" Vinepaw asked, staring at the blue-eyed toms.

"Fishing," Sprucepaw said dejectedly, at the same time Webpaw said, "nothing!"

The four cats looked at the three brothers with bewilderment. Vinepaw raised an eyebrow at Webpaw, and then at the two fish beside him. "You? You know how to fish?"

Webpaw fidgeted. "Yeah, I guess," he admitted. "It kinda comes naturally."

"I can't get the hang of it," Sprucepaw grumbled.

"What, are you part RiverClan or something?" Cardinalpaw crowed with a snicker. Webpaw flinched and seemed to retreat into himself.

"Stop it," Pinepaw huffed. He padded over to his friend. "You don't have to be shy. I think it's cool you can fish. It'll really help us when it snows!"

Webpaw brightened up and opened his mouth to say something when the undergrowth shook and Thornsnag wriggled through.

"Thornsnag!" Pinepaw exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He eyed the apprentices and hissed, jumping back through where he came. They all exchanged puzzled looks.

Cardinalpaw has her paws dipped in the shallow part of the brook. "Well, I did what I came here to do." She picked up her hare. "Let's go back so we can share all this food with Hawkpaw and Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw?" Sprucepaw echoed. "But Smokestar named him Scarface."

For first time ever, Pinepaw hissed. His growl was low and a bit whiny, but the sheer shock of it made Sprucepaw flinch.

"That is _not_ his name," Pinepaw snarled. Sprucepaw only stared at him with astonished, wide blue eyes.

"Come on," Cardinalpaw growled. "It's not worth it."

Pinepaw growled softly again and stalked off with them back to camp, grabbing his magpie on the way.

Scarface and Hawkpaw were sitting just outside the medicine den together, passing a moss-ball back and forth with exceedingly bored expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Haw-" Jaypaw began to call, but Vinepaw darted in front of him.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw, look what I caught for you!" She exclaimed, bounding over with the moorhen. Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"And I got this for you," Jaypaw mewed, shooting a glare at Vinepaw. She didn't react, too fixed on impressing Hawkpaw.

"You both are too nice to me," Hawkpaw chuckled shortly.

"Rainpaw!" Pinepaw jumped over to him. "I got your favorite!" He dropped the magpie at his brother's paws, and Rainpaw brightened up a smidge.

"You didn't have to do all this for us," Scarface sighed softly.

"Yes we did," Cardinalpaw insisted, putting down her hare. "We know you two are upset."

"Gee, I wonder why," Hawkpaw grumbled. "He's a warrior sooner than he should be, I never will be."

Scarface cast her a look. "Hey, I know my training was far from complete, and you're angry, but you don't have to call me out. I'm angry too, believe me."

"Hawkpaw, you wanna maybe eat this in the medicine den?" Vinepaw offered. Hawkpaw sighed bitterly and stood up, with some difficulty.

"Fine," Hawkpaw said. Vinepaw steadied her as they made their way into the den. Mintpaw and Redbreeze were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you want to hear about how I caught this?" Vinepaw asked lowly. Hawkpaw raised an eyebrow as she bit into the water bird's flesh.

Vinepaw told Hawkpaw how she crossed the river into RiverClan territory, throwing in some fabricated details of her chasing it up and down and catching it mid-air. Hawkpaw was entranced by the whole thing.

"Okay, I'll admit, you did a good job of not getting caught," Hawkpaw snickered. "But really, that was dangerous. What if they saw you? You broke the code, Vinepaw."

"But they didn't see me," Vinepaw pointed out.

"And I'm glad," Hawkpaw meowed. She pressed her nose into the crook of Vinepaw's neck. The green-eyed she-cat froze for a moment, but then nuzzled her back.

"I _was_ careful, like you tell me to be," Vinepaw breathed into her fur.

"I know, and this moorhen is really good," Hawkpaw answered. "Thank you."

Vinepaw beamed. "You're very welcome, Hawkpaw!"

"Alright, clear out," Mintpaw said as she came into the den. "Hawkpaw needs her sleep."

"But it's only just sunset!" Hawkpaw protested.

"I'll give you a poppy seed so you won't be restless, okay?" Mintpaw sighed. Vinepaw gave Hawkpaw a sad look.

"I can give the rest of this to the elders," Vinepaw offered. Hawkpaw gave a small nod, and Vinepaw took the moorhen away.

Nightbreeze padded into the den, looking green and dizzy. "Mintpaw, I don't feel so well. I've thrown up three times today already."

Mintpaw growled. "Why didn't you come here sooner?"

Nightbreeze shied away. "I figured it would pass. I think I just ate an old bird. My sparrow last night was sort of tough and stringy."

"If it was bad prey, you should've stopped getting sick by now," Mintpaw said. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I can give you some juniper berries for now, but come see me in the morning."

Nightbreeze nodded and gratefully ate the purple-blue berries Mintpaw dropped at her paws. She lingered for a moment until Mintpaw shooed her off and she padded outside and up to Brackenfang.

"Here," Mintpaw pushed a tiny black seed to Hawkpaw. "Eat."

Hawkpaw eyed it, and looked up at Mintpaw.

The grey she-cat sighed. "Look, if you get a good night's sleep, I can wake you at dawn. I think I have an idea that might speed up your healing, but only if you get to sleep now."

Hawkpaw grudgingly complied, lapping up the seed. It took a few moments to kick in, and soon she was laying in her nest, eyelids fluttering closed.

 _She saw Mist._

" _Mist!" Hawkpaw called. The tabby looked up._

" _How was your day?" Mist asked._

" _A bit boring of I'm honest," Hawkpaw sighed, stretching the leg that was broken and taking great joy and being able to walk on it. "Having a broken leg in the waking world isn't exactly desirable."_

 _Mist made a soft 'mrr' sound, quietly amused. "Can't say I'd wish for one. I would loath havin' to hunt with a broken bone. S'no fun, huh?_

 _Hawkpaw huffed. "It's not. Everyone's been looking at me funny. At least with Rainpaw they know he can still fight despite his scars."_

" _S'long as it don't heal weird, you can be useful, ya know?" Mist's eyes slitted for a passing moment before undialating._

" _Mintpaw made a brace with some sticks and plants so it'll heal right," Hawkpaw explained. "So what did you do today?"_

 _Mist sat back down on her bottom, curling her tails around her small white paws and dripping her head as she shrugged. "Nothing quite as interesting as you, it would seem," she admitted._

" _Haha," Hawkpaw jeered, smiling. "You say that like my life is fun. I hope you aren't wishing to switch places with me here, because there's not many cats who like me." Once again, Hawkpaw found herself speaking to this she-cat as if she were an old friend. Words she would have kept off of her tongue easily flowed without her even thinking about it. Perhaps she lacked her natural filter in her dreams._

 _Mist raised her head, failing to hide her sudden intrigue in the slightest. "Oh? Whaddya mean?"_

" _I mean, I'm different," Hawkpaw tried her best to put how she felt into words. "I had a cat run from me because of what I look like."_

" _That just makes it easier to scare cats who would take advantage of you," Mist said, still sounding curious. "The crux of the issue here seems to be cats fearin' what they don't understand, I'd say. Cats don't normally got the same scarily lovely eyes as you, but bein' different shouldn't equal bein' an outcast. Otherwise everyone would be the same, and life would be pretty borin'."_

 _Her honey-soft voice mixed with her sugary lilt made it hard to find her unpleasant to listen to., and the look she offered Hawkpaw was one of genuine understanding._

 _Hawkpaw was genuinely touched by Mist's words that she felt her heart swell. "You should tell that to my clan. It's filled with bias, and secrets I don't understand."_

" _I can kind of understand how you mean. But cats keep their secrets for a reason- that's what I've been told." Something akin to annoyance flashed through Mist's gaze, but the distant look that accompanied it told Hawkpaw it wasn't directed at her._

 _Hawkpaw stared at Mist for a few seconds, before swiftly jumping into the river and treading water as if she'd done it a hundred times before. She paddled with her chin held up and swam in a smooth circle, keeping eye contact with Mist whenever she came full circle._

 _Mist's eyes widened in alarm. "You clanners can swim?"_

 _Hawkpaw looked down at herself, and her formerly calm and focused eyes turn dark, clearly disgusted with herself. "Not my clan. Only RiverClanners swim. I can, though. It comes like instinct, but I'm not that good. I honestly, quite hate it."_

 _She made her way to Mist's side of the bank, but the moment her paws touched the grass, she felt herself fall, the ground beneath her gone._

Dawn sunlight shone behind her eyes and spilled onto her pelt.

 **A/N**

 **Okay honestly this chapter feels rushed and really bad and that's because it is a bit (a lot) rushed, because I like to have my chapters ready in advance and I only just finished this one Saturday night.**

 **Two people have correctly guessed how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw met, which leaves three spots available for submitting OCs, which will remain open until chapter 8. I will accept no more than one or two OCs from each person. Any more than that and I will disregard it. Here are the choices:**

 **1\. Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened**

 **2\. Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt**

 **3\. Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit**

 **4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.**

 **The rules are:**

 **1\. If the name does not make sense, change it, or they will not be featured**

 **2\. I decide who the parents are and what clan they go in. You may make a** ** _suggestion_** **but I reserve the right to not abide by it.**

 **3\. No Mary Sue/Gary Stus.**

 **4\. They will start as kits.**

 **5\. No more than 2 OCs.**

 **Also uh I love reviews? You kind and sweet people are my motivation! I love people predicting and suggesting what they think/should happen! It's intriguing to me, and I have been known to use some people's ideas in the past.**

 **The character of Mist was created by SuperBailey, and all dialogue credit in this story goes to her. This chapter was beta-ed by SuperBailey.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Other Side Of The River

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter was primarily written by SuperBailey. I only edited it and added a few things. I've not been very motivated as of late, sucked into Voltron and Star Trek and the stress of school.**

 **SwiftstormWrites: Thank you! Also, I have sent you a private message so it'd be awesome if you could check your inbox as well!**

 **BingoBongo (guest): She's a city sweetheart, so her accent is a bit of a given. I like her accent as well!**

 **PheonixRune: Apologies, but that's not how they met :/**

 **FlightofJay: Ahh it's so good to see old fans! I'm glad you're anticipating this new reboot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Other Side Of The River**

"Good, you're awake."

Hawkpaw blinked bearily, confusion swimming through her head. Why had she woken up when she touched Mist's side of the river? Her thoughts were shaken up when Mintpaw approached her.

"Did you hear me?" she asked almost impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry," Hawkpaw yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Where are we going this early?"

"The river," Mintpaw said simply.

Hawkpaw sat up in alarm. "But that's RiverClan territory!"

Mintpaw scoffed. "You can't mark a border in a river. The river itself is neutral territory."

"But it'll be _coooold!"_ Hawkpaw whined. Mintpaw shot her a frown. "Why are we going to the river anyways?"

"Because," Mintpaw sighed. "There is an old myth that swimming will strengthen the muscle in a broken leg and helps the bone mend faster."

Panic shot through Hawkpaw. _Does she know I can swim?!_ Hawkpaw remained cool on the outside. "But I can't swim," she lied.

"I can teach you," Mintpaw said quietly.

"You? You can swim?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously.

"It's not something I like to draw attention to," Mintpaw huffed. "I find it relaxing to float while I think."

"How did you learn?" Hawkpaw asked innocently.

Mintpaw's eyes flashed. "I'm not at liberty to say. I think you will know in due time."

Hawkpaw glowered at Mintpaw's vague answer, but dropped the subject all the same. "Alright," Hawkpaw sighed.

Mintpaw lashed her tail. "Shall we go?"

Hawkpaw nodded. Mintpaw allowed her to lean on her as she hobbled out of the medicine cat den. Scarface was still sleeping as soundly as a dead mouse in his nest, so Hawkpaw attempted to make as little noise as possible as she left the den. She detected a faded scent of sunshine and moss clinging to him underneath the dull tang of dried blood and the notable addition of fresh herb poultice on his wounds.

The sunshine outside was oddly strong. Hawkpaw and Mintpaw squinted, both accustomed to the sheltering dim of the medicine cat den. Hawkpaw felt a lick of embarrassment when she realized that she had slept past dawn.

"I thought it would be nice to let you sleep in a little so the water wouldn't be _as_ cold on your first day," Mintpaw explained. Hawkpaw felt a surge of fondness for the she-cat.

"But don't think you'll be spared tomorrow morning," Mintpaw added. Hawkpaw felt herself deflate in annoyance. "But you should have a quick breakfast before we leave. Nothing too big," Mintpaw warned. "Just something light to give you energy. Swimming on a full stomach is a sure-fire way to make things harder on yourself."

Hawkpaw hobbled over to the freshkill pile while Mintpaw sat and smoothed out her delicate grey and brown fur. She selected a cold shrew from the side of the pile. It tasted stringy and got caught between her teeth, but Mintpaw's words followed her thoughts of taking a dove.

The dawn patrol slipped into camp just as Hawkpaw finished her breakfast Lightfeather was at the lead with bright eyes and a magpie hanging from her jaws. She made her way over to Mintpaw with excited strides.

Lightfeather dropped the magpie at Mintpaw's feet, but Hawkpaw knew it wasn't for the medical trainee. "Is Rainpaw awake?" Lightfeather asked.

Mintpaw shook her head. "I gave him some poppy seeds after you left the medicine den," she said softly. "You really did help calm hin down from his night terror last night, but he needs his rest. You can leave that for him in the den."

Hawkpaw's ears perked up. Her brother had had a night terror? How had she slept through that? How had Lightfeather heard it all the way from the warriors' den? How early had she gotten up to lead the dawn patrol and catch Rainpaw his favorite prey? Tendrils of guilt and worry crept through Hawkpaw's chest and squeezed her heart.

As Lightfeather passed, she smiled sadly at Hawkpaw. A fragrant, fresh aroma of sunshine and moss followed her as she padded towards where Scarface was catching up on much needed rest.

Mintpaw flicked her tail towards the camp exit, signaling Hawkpaw that it was time to depart for the river. Hawkpaw rolled her eyes and struggled after Mintpaw

"You can lean on me until we get to the river, you know?" Mintpaw slowed her pace down to look back at Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw huffed and shook her head. "I can walk on my own!" she protested.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. They were a shade less blue and a shade more green than Thornsnag's. "Suit yourself. But if you strain your leg too much, you might end up prolonging your recovery time."

Hawkpaw yelped and leaned against Mintpaw. The older apprentice purred in amusement and helped her past the bramble barrier.

The forest passed by too slowly to be easy for Hawkpaw. Her injured leg was already aching. Mintpaw wasn't a powerful boulder to lean against either.

Hawkpaw was groaning by the time Mintpaw stopped at the sandy bank. Her friend guided her closer to the water slowly, which Hawkpaw found more annoying than the thought of being forced into the water.

A fleeting memory of Hawkpaw's dreams of Mist passed through her head, then the throbbing of her leg, and then Mintpaw's voice reached her ears.

"Now swimming may seem intimidating," Mintpaw began. "But once you get used to the water and current, it's not so bad."

Hawkpaw dipped her front paws into the water before Mintpaw even moved towards it. Mintpaw eyed her curiously.

"Just go up to your belly fur for now," Mintpaw suggested.. "I'll join you in a moment."

Hawkpaw groaned as her leg hit the water. The water was chilly, but it soothed the pain. She waded out to her belly fur without complaint, just as instructed.

When Hawkpaw looked back, she saw Mintpaw leaning into her arched back. Her claws flexed in and out. Hawkpaw caught a glimpse of something between Mintpaw's toes before the she-cat slipped into the water.

"We'll start with some light exercises," Mintpaw said. Her belly fur went sleek against her body as soon as the current lapped at it. "Just pretend you're walking quickly. The river will lull you into a rythme."

Hawkpaw complied, feigning a stumble and flopping against the water. It splashed into her face, and she spit it out.

"Careful!" Mintpaw warned. "Not too far out."

Hawkpaw bit back a frustrated hiss. She could probably swim better than Mintpaw! Nevertheless, she paddled for a few fox-lengths before stopping. Looking over her shoulder granted her view of Mintpaw's surprised expression.

Hawkpaw felt a sudden playfulness hit her. "What? Aren't you going to follow me out? I thought you could swim!"

Mintpaw bristled for a moment before regaining her composure. "You're form could be better, but right now we're just trying to find the best way to help you heal," she said, ignoring Hawkpaw's jibe.

Hawkpaw frowned and waded out further. Her paws barely touched solid ground. She could hear Mintpaw splashing closer to her. The green-eyed she-cat was a lot less quiet in the water than her sleek form would suggest.

"Just paddle around in circles," Mintpaw instructed. "I'm right behind you."

Hawkpaw drew in a large breath before pushing ahead. Her paws kicked above open water. She kept her body at an angle in order to follow a circle in the water, just as she had been instructed.

"You're a natural, Hawkpaw," Mintpaw said with a gentle purr. Somehow, Hawkpaw forgot to allow that statement to hurt.

Hawkpaw felt completely relaxed in the river. Her broken leg caused her no problem this way aside from a dulled ache, and when laughter bubbled up in her throat, she let it escape. "I guess I am!"

Mintpaw seemed complacent just watching Hawkpaw swim. She could intervene if need be, after all. From where Hawkpaw saw her sitting, the water only reached her shoulders.

Hawkpaw slowly began to swim in greater circles. She could barely register the disgust she had for her ability when she was having this much fun! The further she went out, the more at ease she felt.

"Wait, Hawkpaw- maybe not out that far!" Mintpaw stood up and paddled in the direction of Hawkpaw.

"I'm fine, Mintpaw!" Hawkpaw insisted. She kept swimming further out. The earth beneath her was barely visible in the deep water. "This is the most fun I've had since I broke my leg!"

Mintpaw yowled something that went straight passed Hawkpaw. Water muffled her hearing. "Still…." Hawkpaw panted. "Fine…."

Hawkpaw found herself aware of the current pushing against her. Already exhaustion approached. Her resisting movements gradually became more lethargic as she struggled. Mintpaw was too far away….

Hawkpaw groaned as the current overwhelmed her. Her body dunked and spun in the water. The harder she fought against it, the more difficult it became. Releasing the tension in her body only pushed her under further.

Hawkpaw experienced her escape in bursts. Ever few moments, she could force her head above water and her ears filled with Mintpaw's shrill screeches growing closer and closer.

Déjà vu hit Hawkpaw when someone lifted her by the scruff and yanked her onto the sandy shore. Coughing and sputtering, she fell limp against the bank.

"Hawkpaw, are you alright?!" Mint green eyes flashed into Hawkpaw's flickering vision. Mintpaw's herbal scent penetrated the burning in Hawkpaw's nose, and pressure appeared on her chest. Another bought of coughs afflicted Hawkpaw, and suddenly, she could breathe.

Mintpaw pulled her paw away and helped Hawkpaw onto her feet. The black she-cat swayed with exhaustion, leaning against Mintpaw without question.

"I told you not to swim out that far!" Mintpaw hissed. The fire in her eyes was one of concern, Hawkpaw knew that, but she still flinched.

"We- you got me out!" Hawkpaw's voice was raspy. "How-"

"Thornsnag and I swim together on occasion," Mintpaw said simply, licking her light chest smooth. "And now the matter at paw. Getting back across the river?"

"Wha-" _Thornsnag can swim?_ "What do you mean?" Hawkpaw's gaze drifted across the river. A familiar forest stared back at her. " _Oh."_

"You were closer to the Riverclan side of the river when I got to you, so I acted quickly," Mintpaw explained. Panic seeped through the calm layer in her voice. "Now we have to hurry-!"

"So _you're_ the ones hunting on our banks!"

Mintpaw went rigid against Hawkpaw's body. Hawkpaw whirled around- somehow- to see the lovely looking silver tabby she-cat she had caught glimpses of on a past patrol Hawkpaw gulped and shrunk against her older clanmate. _Creeksplash…. She doesn't like my clanmates very much!_

Mudclaw appeared at the she-cat's rear, frowning and narrowing his eyes in a surveying stare as he noticed Hawkpaw. Pebblepaw was at his heels, and beside Pebblepaw was another apprentice with dark brown fur and grey paws.

"I-" Hawkpaw's words were cut off by Creeksplash sticking her muzzle in Hawkpaw's face and snarled.

"I can even smell the stale hints of moorhen under…." Creeksplash sniffed. "Shrew? No matter! Thunderclan scent was caught by the dusk patrol and traces of moorhen!"

"A-actually, m-my f-friend brought m-me-" Hawkpaw clamped her mouth shut. She wouldn't incriminate Vinepaw, not even if her life depended on it.

Mintpaw curled around Hawkpaw, placing her chin on Hawkpaw's head. Hawkpaw felt herself choke at the soothing gesture. Not even Cardinalpaw embraced her like this when she was scared.

"We were doing exercises in the water," Mintpaw responded calmly and clearly. Hawkpaw could feel the way her vocal chords moved as she spoke. "Hawkpaw overstrained herself and I had to pull her onto the closer bank."

The unfamiliar apprentice appeared at Creeksplash's side. The two Riverclan she-cats both had elegantly sculpted ears and angular heads, but the apprentice appeared more rough and ragged, almost carrying herself with the masculine swagger of a tom.

"What kind of Thunderclanners swim?" the apprentice jeered. She was as hostile as her clanmate. Hawkpaw only then recognized her as the cat she saved at the gathering.

"Hawkpaw broke her leg, and water therapy is the best way to strengthen her muscles," Mintpaw replied. The hammering over her heart against the back of Hawkpaw's neck gave her masked terror away."We would have crossed at a different point if we were here to steal prey. And see? We're sopping wet."

"We still have to take you to our leader," Mudclaw said. "But at ease, Creeksplash. You too, Briarpaw"

Creeksplash snorted and turned away from the two Thunderclanners. The brown apprentice, Briarpaw, bristled before submitting to her senior clanmate.

Hawkpaw whimpered as Mintpaw uncoiled herself off of Hawkpaw and padded after the Riverclan patrol.

"Come on!" Briarpaw snapped. Hawkpaw prepared to scamper after them, but hot pain shot through her broken leg when she moved.

Pebblepaw smiled at Hawkpaw and slowed his pace. "You can lean against me if your leg is troubling you," he offered politely. Hawkpaw had to admit his friendly disposition was cute.

"I'd rather walk," Hawkpaw hissed, butting past Pebblepaw with a swing of her hips. She gritted her teeth and powered through the pain.

Pebblepaw ducked away and moved to bring up the rear. Briarpaw flanked the right, and Creeksplash flanked the left. Mudclaw lead them with a pace that was confident, but not condescending.

Riverclan territory was a marshy, strongly scented place that left a sharp tang on her senses and mud between her toes. The aroma distracted her from her troubles, if only for the moment. Despite the day's events, Hawkpaw felt bliss wash over her and she began to walk with her lips parted to inhale the fragrance surrounding her.

Mintpaw, on the other paw, seemed strained as she padded in front of Hawkpaw. Every paw step looked painful, and her tail was as stiff as a branch.

Hawkpaw cocked her head curiously. _Thornsnag and his sister are so weird when it comes to Riverclan stuff. I wonder what their problem is? Maybe their parents were killed in a battle with Riverclan? Silverfoot did tell me once that there was a battle with Riverclan before I opened my eyes._

"Halt!" Mudclaw ordered. He stopped and looked back at the four apprentices following behind him. "Enter the camp behind us, and don't even try to make a bolt backwards," he warned cooly.

Hawkpaw shivered and slipped passed the reed barrier. The long, soft-tipped stalks tickled her glossy black fur.

The patrol was greeted not only by a fishy flavor in the air, but by a mottled brown tom with short legs.

"You steal my apprentice only to bring back two mouse-hearted Thunderclan ones back with you?" the tom growled at Creeksplash.

Creeksplash held her head high against her clanmate. "If you actually took Briarpaw out fishing as much as you visited your daughter in the nursery, her older sister wouldn't have to help train her," she quipped, coldly enough to freeze Hawpaw's senses.

 _Pretty and tough…._ Hawkpaw thought dreamily. _Hmm. But I guess that tom just likes spending time with his kit! I wish Smokestar had visited me in the nursery more often…._

"We found them soaked to the bone on our side of the river when we brought Pebblepaw and Briarpaw along to go fishing," Mudclaw cut in. Creeksplash's fur smoothed down with his support. "Mothleg, please go tell Oakstar we're bringing Mintpaw and Smokestar's… daughter to his den."

Mothleg bristled at the command.. "Just because Oakstar is your brother, it doesn't make you the boss of me." He glared hotly back at Mudclaw, and then he shifted to stare at Hawkpaw and Mintpaw.

Mothleg gasped and flinched upon seeing Hawkpaw. The apprentice only fluffed up her fur and glared back at him with insincere intensity. Mothleg hesitated for a heartbeat before snorting and stalking off to the hollow where the leader's den was. Moss and vines hung down like a curtain.

Hawkpaw looked around the rest of camp curiously. A thickly woven gorse tunnel seemed to be the nursery, where she saw a little blue-grey she-kit stumble out of. The apprentice den was made around a low hanging willow tree, with a bracken cover built around it. The warriors den was undergoing repair, which Hawkpaw could only assume was because of the heavy rain. A black tom with a stubby tail was fastening thicker branches into the the top of it to protect it from rain with the help of two she-cats.

The elders den was made around a soft and comfortable marsh. Not wet, but the grass looked plush, like a fluffy cloud. She saw a ancient, frail white tom dozing in the sun while two younger elders shared tongues quietly near him. The she-cat elder's tail was gently on the tom's throat and Hawkpaw cocked her head curiously. Lastly, the medicine den was centered around two large rocks that appeared to have fallen on each other, making a triangle like entrance. The cave was too far away for Hawkpaw to see inside, but even from where she was she could smell the faint tang of herbs.

"Mudclaw," Mintpaw began frictionlessly. "If it's alright with you, I want to check on Hawkpaw's leg. May I please go to Alderleaf's den?"

Mudclaw shrugged. "I don't see why not." He turned to look back to the other cats he had entered camp with. "We can go fishing later. For now, I want you two to bring fresh bedding to the nursery while Creeksplash goes back to the river to make sure no other Thunderclanners trespass."

Briarpaw and Pebblepaw groaned before dipping their heads and scampering off. Creeksplash did the same, minus the groan, before turning around and exiting camp.

"Thank you, Mudclaw," Mintpaw said before motioning for Hawkpaw to follow her.

Hawkpaw gulped and struggled after Mintpaw. The medicine cat was moving across camp at a hurried pace, but clearly not for Hawkpaw's sake. A few Riverclan cats stared at them as they made their way to the medicine den.

A frail brown tom with pale spots and a greying muzzle was sorting through stacks of herbs when Mintpaw entered the den. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw her.

Mintpaw hesitated before bowing her head. "My clanmate has a broken leg. Would it be alright for me to use your herb store?"

The elderly medicine cat regarded Mintpaw softly. "Of course, Mintpaw. Anything for Berrystorm's daughter."

Mintpaw's eyes flashed with a dozen fleeting emotions Hawkpaw barely caught. Anger, annoyance, sadness, longing, pain, _hate._ Nevertheless, Mintpaw offered a curt thanks and led Hawkpaw over to a nest of reeds.

Hawkpaw almost asked who Berrystorm was, but the memory of Thornsnag's reaction to her inquirers about Ivypaw and the insults the clan targeted him with stopped her. Mintpaw w _as_ Thornsnag's sister. Acute bitterness could exist in her heart as well.

 _But Mintpaw's nice!_ Hawkpaw thought. _Surely she- oh Starclan above, this nest is comfortable!_

Hawkpaw practically melted into the bed of reeds Mintpaw laid her into. Surely not even a fluffy newleaf cloud could be softer!

"I'm going to check your leg now, Hawkpaw," Mintpaw said. "You may experience some discomfort."

Hawkpaw was too absorbed in her bliss to do more than flick her ear in acknowledgement. Mintpaw's delicate paws ran along her broken leg, pressing into tender areas with light pressure.

"Sorry," Mintpaw whispered when Hawkpaw hissed. "Almost done."

Mintpaw released Hawkpaw's leg slowly, guiding it back towards her. "You'll have to stay off of it for a few days before we can go swimming," Mintpaw said apologetically.

Hawkpaw wilted like an old heather flower at the diagnosis. At least her brother could keep her company.

The elderly medicine cat, who Hawkpaw inferred was Alderleaf, set soft dark leaves with jagged edges at her paws. "Raspberry leaves to help the pain until you get… back to Thunderclan," the tom rasped. His softness had to yielded to Hawkpaw's red eyes.

Hawkpaw looked to Mintpaw, who nodded slowly. "We'll give you a new splint back _home,"_ she said.

Hawkpaw lapped up the leaves and settled back down. Her pain gradually numbed. "Sorry you had to waste your herbs on me," she muttered.

Alderleaf shook his head. "Nonsense! I just sent Honeysnow out to refill our stocks anyways!"

Mudclaw's broad head poked into the den. "Hawkpaw, Oakstar will see you now. Mintpaw, you can stay here with Alderleaf."

Mintpaw said nothing except a polite 'very well' and turned away.

Panic seized Hawkpaw. Why did Oakstar only want to see her? Did he know it was her fault they were trespassing? Would he punish her? _No, he isn't my leader!_ Hawkpaw stiffened further.. _But he could tell Smokestar! And Smokestar…._

"You're not in much trouble, don't let Creeksplash scare you," Mudclaw said

Hawkpaw nodded stiffly as she hobbled after Mudclaw. He guided her passed the curtain of green tangles hiding the interior of Oakstar's den. A muscular black tom sat with his powerful back to the entrance. Beside him was a pale ginger she-cat with black stripes. Their heads were pressed closely together, and their tails were tightly twined.

Mudclaw cleared his throat. "I brought her, Oakkstar."

Hawkpaw had the feeling she walked in at the middle of a conversation.

"-be gentle. She doesn't-"

The she-cat who was speaking cut herself off and looked at Hawkpaw with wide eyes. She had a ginger coat, with darker stripes and green eyes that made her think of her brothers.

The muscular black tom turned as fast as a leaf in a storm, amber eyes wide. A dark ginger blaze was splashed over his chest and down his underbelly, and his paws were white. Oakstar.

The she-cat- presumably Oakstar's mate, turned with him. Her mouth fell open. Hawkpaw suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I didn't mean to trespass!" Hawkpaw blurted out, stepping forward without thinking. "Please don't punish Mintpaw! She had to save me when I swam too far out during my water therapy!"

Oakstar rose to his feet. His expression was unreadable, but his mate looked close to tears. "You are Smokestar's daughter, right?" he asked slowly, surveying her up and down with his gaze. His shoulders appeared broad enough to carry a warrior on.

Hawkpaw nodded meekly. "Erm, yes. Gingerroot is my mother, and I have three littermates…"

Something Hawkpaw didn't recognize flashed across the she-cat's expression. It was gone before Hawkpaw could determine what it meant, but the she-cat exchanged a look with her mate.

"Is he a good father?" Oakstar pressed. He and his mate curled their tails back together.

Hawkpaw hesitated. Smokestar was the clan leader. His clan respected him greatly. After all, his word was law. Cardinalpaw doted on him, and Pinepaw was always talking with him about his training. _Smokestar must be a good father! Surely! He loves Gingerroot, and he loves….._ Then Hawkpaw remembered Smokestar ignoring his daughter's state of being when she warned them that Shadowclan was attacking, Rainpaw's defiled warrior ceremony, the distaste in her father's voice when he said her name…

"Yes!" Hawkpaw finally said. "He's a great leader and father!" _That made an apprentice a warrior before he was even seven moons old._ Hawkpaw bit back the thought before she could vocalize it.

Oakstar sighed and hung his head. "Hawkpaw, you don't have to lie to us."

Hawkpaw's breath caught in her throat. "He is! He's a normal father that loves all of his kits… equally…. And…. and he loves me… he does…" Why was everything suddenly wavering? Her paws were all she saw through a glassy sheen.

Hawkpaw was awkward with physical contact outside of her littermates. Her brothers shoved her playfully constantly. Cardinalpaw brushed against her gently when they walked together. Jaypaw and Vinepaw were the only other two cats she didn't shrink away from. Mintpaw was a rare exception. Yet when the pale ginger she-cat embraced her, Hawkpaw leaned into the contact and buried her face in her pale ginger fur.

The she-cat was warm. So, so warm and comforting. Had Gingerroot ever embraced her this way? Hawkpaw had no memory of such, but it felt oddly familiar.

"It's not normal for a kit to have to _question_ if her parents love her," the kind she-cat whispered in Hawkpaw's ear. Hawkpaw sobbed grossly into her side, too messed up in the moment to apologize for soiling her fur.

Oakstar wrapped himself around his mate and Hawkpaw, purring soothingly. Hawkpaw couldn't scent the leader's brother in the den anymore, but that might have been because of the snot bubbling out of Hawkpaw's nose.

"Shh, there there," the pale ginger she-cat whispered, licking Hawkpaw's head in a tender, maternal gesture. Hawkpaw decided her pelt color was easier on the eyes than Gingeroot's own bright ginger fur. As a kit, Hawkpaw longed to have her mother- Gingerroot's- brown eyes and traces of her ginger fur in hopes it would actually make her _pretty._ Instead, she was stuck with red eyes and a black pelt. Most cats disliked her for the combination.

"Hawkpaw's a strong, beautiful name," the she-cat said softly. "Mine's Sandfern. Did Gingerroot pick yours out?"

Hawkpaw sniffed, inhaling a glob of snot. "Jaypaw did. "Cause my eyes are sharp, like a hawk's, he said….."

Sandfern crooned. Oakstar was still wrapped tightly around the both of them. "I would have named you Heatherkit," Sandfern whispered. Hawkpaw didn't believe she had meant for her to hear it, not consciously at least.

"I wish you were my mother," Hawkpaw whispered. Thunderclan felt impossibly far away, like a stone at the bottom of the river. Warped and distorted by the distance two worlds had between them. Somewhere, Scarface was waking up to his favorite prey. It was cold in the jaws of Lightfeather but she would be smiling. Pinepaw would be bringing his newest catch to Gingerroot only for her to ask for something different to eat. Cardinalpaw would be asking her father to watch the new battle move Cloudclaw had taught her. Jaypaw and Thornsnag would be pointedly ignoring one another and their kithood closeness while Vinepaw planned her next rebellious plot.

Sandfern released Hawkpaw, and the apprentice felt her stomach drop out of her body, down, down, and farther down. She had crossed a line by saying that-

But Sandfern only smiled ruefully. Her green eyes were not unlike Rainpaw's when Pinepaw swore to Starclan they'd received their _true_ warrior names together, and by extension, Pinepaw's when he was so relieved he was crying and doing a horrible job concealing it- which Hawkpaw had only seen when they were kits and Cardinalpaw had recovered from greencough.

"Oh sweetheart," Sandfern said in a voice gentle enough to only stir a single, selected leaf on the surface of a puddle. "I am."

 **A/N**

 **Once again, the most (basically all) of this chapter was written by SuperBailey. I've had some bad migraines and trouble concentrating/finding motivation and she's offered to help me.**

 **Two people have correctly guessed how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw met, which leaves three spots available for submitting OCs, which will remain open until chapter 8. Here are the choices:**

1\. Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened

2\. Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt

3\. Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit

4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.


	8. Chapter 7: Blood Ties

**A/N**

 **This chapter was co-written by SuperBailey.**

 **BingoBongo (guest): I love Mintpaw too! She deserves all the love in the world.**

 **The Unnamed Guest (guest): She sounds awesome! She'll start out as a kit, and if you pay attention very closely in this chapter, you will be able to tell who her mother will be hehe.**

 **Guest (guest): Honestly, I completely agree with you. I was 12 when I wrote the original and my writing skills were not fully developed. I've been writing a lot more now, and I still have room for improvement, but I like to believe the characters are much more three dimensional now. I liked Thornsnag in the original, but I portrayed him very poorly. This way he's much more real!**

 **PheonixRune: Sorry! Close but no cigar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blood Ties**

Her mind was a whirl. On fire while torrential storms blurred her thoughts. She was lost in the shock and confusion. Instant denial set in but a faint buzz remained in the back of her head as she tried to sort things out.

Hawkpaw took a step back. "T-That's impossible! I'm full Thunderclan!" Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Curling her tail around her paws, Sandfern looked at Hawkpool sadly. "A full-blooded Thunderclan apprentice with webbed paws?"

Hawkpaw's pelt prickled with heat. There was no way Sandfern could have known that. Hawkpaw splayed her toes on the cool floor of the den. The full webbing between each black digit glistened faintly. "So you and Smokestar-?"

"Starclan, no!" Sandfern stood up quickly, fur raised. Hawkpaw flinched, and the she-cat sat back down. "No, sorry hon. I'd never let that _mange pelt_ touch me. Oakstar is your father."

Hawkpaw took note of Oakstar's dark pelt. She had assumed her own black and white fur came from a distant relative.

"Do I have any littermates than? Are my siblings- Cardinalpaw, Pinepaw, and Rainpaw- even related to me? Was _Fawnkit?_ Oh Starclan, she passed away as a _kit_ back in Thunderclan!" Hawkpaw found herself rambling. The thought of having siblings in Riverclan shook her. Pebblepaw and Briarpaw seemed around her age, but Creeksplash was Briarpaw's sister, right? Did that mean she had an older sister?

Oakstar draped his tail over Hawkpaw's shoulders. "Easy there, it's okay. And yes, you do have littermates, but not in this clan."

Hawkpaw shuffled nervously at the gesture. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"When you were a kit, Thunderclan stormed into camp," Sandfern began slowly. "It was over a simple misunderstanding with scent lines. Smokestar- Smoketail at the time- took the opportunity to barge into the nursery and steal kits. He overpowered me and took you and your brothers right out from under me." Her ears flattened against her head, and her posture drooped with shame.

"T-that was a reoccurring dream of mine as a kit!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. Oakstar blinked in surprise. "I haven't had it since before I was apprentice, and with all of the weird dreams I've been having lately the details blurred in my memory, but I remember the queen fought so hard to protect the kits…"

Sandfern and Oakstar gasped in unison. "Have you had any other dreams? Of a river?" Oakstar pressed.

Hawkpaw tensed, fearing they somehow knew about Mist and her warped dream world. "Uh…"

Sandfern swallowed roughly. "You would be too young to remember that, forget we said anything, but Hawkpaw, you mentioned cats named Rainpaw and Pinepaw?"

Hawkpaw bit into her cheek. The scar tissue from her kithood habit was rough against her tongue. "A greyish tabby and mottled brown tom?"

Sandfern sobbed in relief. Oakstar moved his tail of Hawkpaw and leaned against his mate. "Stormkit and Birchkit…" he muttered.

"They don't look much like me… no more than Cardinalpaw does…" Hawkpaw cocked her head to the side. Her brothers were both built more heavily than she was, but they had the same round head and ovate ears with thick paws.

"Stormkit- Rainpaw inherited his pelt from my father," Oakstar explained. "Bir- Pinepaw looks more like Sandfern, but his pelt is much darker, like mine, but they have your mother's eyes, huh?"

Hawkpaw exhaled sharply. The weight of the revelation hadn't quite sunk in yet. "Yeah… Oh Starclan…"

"Your name was Heatherkit," Sandfern added. "For those lovely red eyes of yours!"

Hawkpaw's ears perked up. Not even Jaypaw flattered her about her eyes, and never that sincerely. He always seemed like he was trying to find a reason for her to find herself as pretty as he did. Yet Sandfern- her mother- gazed at her with warm, maternal love.

"There's something you should know…." Hawkpaw began slowly. "Rainpaw- he-" her breath shuttered as she spoke, wetting her words. "In the battle with Shadowclan, Fallenstar took one of Smokestar's lives, and Rainpaw- he fought her for revenge."

"Oh _no-_ he isn't-" Sandfern's voice was swallowed by emotion.

"He's alive!" Hawkpaw cut in quickly. "But… Fallenstar lost a life to an apprentice, and she was so _angry_ she…. She mauled him. Mintpaw and Redbreeze saved his life, just barely, but Smokestar was so angry he renamed him before Starclan could take him in so they would feel guilty."

"Stormkit's a warrior? But he's barely out of the nursery!" Oakstar didn't bother to correct himself. "But how would a name make Starclan feel guilty?"

"He's Scarface now," Hawkpaw whispered.

Sandfern threw her head back and yowled in rage. "THAT _FOX_ OF A CAT!" She clawed at the ground furiously. The ugly scraping sound cause Hawkpaw to take another step back.

Violently shuddering, Sandfern panted with anger. Hawkpaw dreaded to think she would react as harshly as Smokestar did, but the she cay collapsed against her mate's body before the fear could be entertained.

Oakstar curled around his sobbing mate, his own expression miserable. "And Gingerroot allowed that?"

Hawkpaw shuffled. "She- she's taken to… ignoring him. Ever since the battle she's barely glanced his way."

"I just don't understand _why_ they stole you," Oakstar admitted. "They could have had more kits, but they had to take away someone else's, and they even neglect the ones they stole?"

Hawkpaw paced, distancing herself a few mouse-lengths away from them. "It just doesn't seem possible. Are you sure you're my parents?" She paused. "Is this a joke? This is a joke."

"As sure as a shallow minnow's pool is clear," Sandfern nodded affirmingly.

Hawkpaw felt herself unable to breathe, like her chest was collapsing on itself and tightening and squeezing the life out of her. Sandfern and Oakstar went out of focus and she concentrated on the ground as she felt unexplained panic rising in her.

"Breathe, honey, breathe," Sandfern said gently, padding quickly over to her.

"We've overwhelmed you," Oakstar sighed. Guilt was clear in his voice.

"No, no, I-I'm okay. Promise," Hawkpaw said, her voice shaking a little. "This is just a lot, you know? A _lot."_

She began pacing back and forth again. She found it helped her thoughts run smoother while she was doing something. "I mean, it makes sense. I look nothing like them. And you have Rainpaw and Pinepaw's eyes-" Hawkpaw looked to Sandfern. "And I look more like you-" she then glanced to Oakstar.

Hawkpaw felt that familiar panic rise up again and she let out a half groan, half squeal. "This is all so confusing, it seems impossible!" She cried, looking them in the eyes.

Their faces were clearly distressed, but more so, they were worried. For her. That unfamiliar expression of familial concern pierced her heart in an even more unfamiliar way. Part of her panic and uncertainty melted away at they looked worried at her hysterical state.

"Why don't you lay down in the medicine cat den and have some poppy seeds," Sandfern suggested gently. "You must be exhausted from everything you've gone through today."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "I can't. I have to get back to my c- back to Thunderclan. Mintpaw too."

The hope shining in her parent's eyes dimmed. "You're going back?" Oakstar said, disbelief written across his features.

Hawkpaw bowed her head. "I-I don't know where I belong or what I should do. I need time to think. I don't want to focus on anything else but healing right now, but…." She met their eyes, ignoring the way her paws shook underneath her. "I will come back. To visit, at least."

"I hope you understand that we're going to announce the fate of you and your littermates- er, your brothers- to Riverclan after you leave," Oakstar responded. He did not appear accusing, only crestfallen.

Hawkpaw gulped. "Alright."

The two mates flanked Hawkpaw as she exited the den. Although it was suffocating, it made her feel safe. Out of the corner of her eye, Hawkpaw saw a fluffy white she-cat with a slightly round belly moving into the nursery, with two she-cats carrying moss behind her.

Courteously detached, Mintpaw greeted them beyond the veil of lichen and moss. "So?"

"We can go back to Thunderclan," Hawkpaw said in a weak voice.

Mintpaw flicked her tail, and then leaned in to bow her head. "Thank you, Oakstar."

Oakstar nodded wordlessly. Both he and Sandfern rooted themselves at the entrance to his den.

"Uh, goodbye, Oakstar. Sandfern." Hawkpaw mimicked Mintpaw, although she felt it appeared clumsy.

Sandfern paused, staring at Hawkpaw. She leaned over and rubbed their cheeks together, dragging her head up over between Hawkpaw's ears and nuzzling her. When Sandfern pulled away, Mintpaw stared at her in bewilderment.

"Let's go home now, Hawkpaw," Mintpaw said. Her tone was soft, yet firm.

Hawkpaw cast one last look at the parents who loved her before following Mintpaw across camp. She noticed Creeksplash approach them with a lashing tail. "Yes, let's."

A tom Hawkpaw placed as Mothleg stood by the camp exit, diligently guarding it away from the guard's post. He smiled condescendingly as they passed, and Mintpaw smiled blankly back, blatantly unimpressed.

"Tell your brothers that Riverclan sends its regards," Mothleg purred. A milky scent of kits and queens hung off of his glossy pelt. "I would also offer you my condolences for your late mother, _Mintpaw_ , but I'm afraid I'd be a few moons late."

Mintpaw did not react, not visibly. Instead, she dipped her head like she would for Oakstar and stomped out of camp.

Hawkpaw lingered for a moment, and Mothleg bore his teeth. She could see Mintpaw poke her head back through the barrier, but she did not move.

"I'd also like to offer my condolences," Hawkpaw said, forcing herself to stay steady.

Mothleg's hostility did not drop. His scraping glare remained fix keenly above Hawkpaw's red eyes. The realization brought her sick satisfaction. "Oh?"

"To your mate," Hawkpaw elaborated. "It must be so hard for her to have such an awful tom for a mate."

Hawkpaw slipped out of camp before Mothleg's patience snapped, snickering. She didn't stop hobbling away until Mintpaw turned to her.

"Why did you say that?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you say that to Mothleg,' Mintpaw repeated.

"He was rude to you," Hawkpaw said simply.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Hawkpaw admitted. "but I don't like bullies. No matter where they come from."

Mintpaw froze, youthful mint green eyes unreadable. She opened her mouth, and when no words came out, she exhaled and closed her jaws. Then she turned around and walked away.

Mintpaw did not speak to Hawkpaw until they reached the river, but their pelts brushed together.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" a she-cat cried. Hawkpaw recognized the lilty voice as Amberleaf and she instantly tried to look more presentable.

"The whole clan 'as been in a frenzy since you two disappeared!" Amberleaf exclaimed. "Where were you two?"

"I was having Hawkpaw stretch her leg," Mintpaw lied smoothly.

Sleetclaw padded forward and sniffed the air. "You two smell like RiverClan." Mouseclaw and Squirrelnose behind him exchanged curious looks.

"What are you getting at?" Mintpaw huffed. Hawkpaw thought it best to stay quiet. "We're at the border, of course we smell like RiverClan."

"Oh, put a mouse in it," Amberleaf snapped to Sleetclaw. "It's not implausible. We should get back. Thornsnag 'as driven 'imself crazy worried about you two."

"Me?" Hawkpaw couldn't help but blurt. Amberleaf looked over her shoulder with a look that made Hawkpaw feel like she was being pitied.

"Yes, including you," Amberleaf purred. "I was worried too, little one."

The way she said 'little', drawing the 'i' with an 'ee' sound made Hawkpaw's heart thump and heat to rush to her face, and the way her grey-green eyes met hers made her unable to maintain eye contact. Hawkpaw looked away and felt a wobbly smile on her lips. It quickly disappeared when they neared camp and she was overwhelmed with the fear no one cared she had gone missing.

Instantly, Mintpaw was flooded with cats expressing their concern for her safety. Hawkpaw was about to slink off, when a familiar chocolate pelt tore through camp and shoved all the other cats away.

"Mintpaw!" Thornsnag cried, breathing a huge sigh of relief when he saw his sister. Hawkpaw locked eyes with him and for a split second she was fully ready for him to not even bat an eye at her, but instead he somehow managed to become even more relieved when he saw her unharmed.

"Hawkpaw, thank StarClan," he breathed, He bounded forward and Hawkpaw couldn't help but stumble back a step in surprise when he embraced her.

"I thought you were mad at me," Hawkpaw meowed in confusion when he pulled back.

"I was- well, am- but you went missing and- you know I do care about you," Thornsnag searched for the right words.

Hawkpaw's brain seemed to be on a loop over the words 'I do care about you.' She shook herself and managed a small smile. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I shouldn't have asked about something that is clearly very private to you."

"I will tell you about her one day, most likely," Thornsnag said quietly. "But not now. I'm not ready."

Though selfish curiosity burned through her, Hawkpaw did not push the topic of this mysterious 'Ivypaw' any further. "Okay," Hawkpaw said, relieved he was no longer upset with her.

Smokestar poked his head out of his den to see what the commotion was, and once he saw Mintpaw, raced towards her. "Mintpaw, oh thank StarClan!" He exclaimed.

"I've heard that way too many times in the past couple seconds," Mintpaw laughed nervously.

"I was worried we were down a medicine cat!" Smokestar breathed. "Redbreeze isn't getting any younger, and the clan needs you. Without a medicine apprentice, our clan would fall apart in moons. I am very pleased you're back safely."

Mintpaw looked awkward and uncomfortable. She caught the eye of Hawkpaw, completely ignored by Smokestar. "What about Hawkpaw?" Mintpaw asked slowly.

Smokestar looked puzzled. "What?"

Mintpaw frowned. "Hawkpaw? Your _daughter?"_

"Right, I know," Smokestar said. He instantly looked more irritable and impatient now. "What about her?"

"Weren't you worried for her safety too?" Mintpaw asked, flicking her tail tip techily.

"Why would I be worried?" Smokestar asked in confusion.

Mintpaw was becoming more testy by the minute. "She was with me! She was missing just as long as me!"

"She was?" Smokestar asked. He sounded genuinely surprised at this information. Mintpaw saw Hawkpaw lower herself to the ground and her ears flattened. She slunk away with a low tail.

"Are you honestly, seriously telling me you didn't notice she was missing as well?" Mintpaw grinded her teeth.

"Well, I'm quite busy as leader," Smokestar meowed in a pathetic attempt to defend himself. "It's not my job to keep track of every single cat in my clan. You can't blame me if I don't notice one cat that goes missing."

Mintpaw wanted to scream ' _but you noticed me? Why not her? Your own kit?!_ But instead she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't blame you. I have to go check on Cherrykit and Toadkit now, if you don't mind."

Smokestar nodded her dismissal, and she stalked off to the medicine den, growling to herself. Hawkpaw was nowhere in sight, and Mintpaw decided it would be better if she was among friends.

Vinepaw was instantly all over Hawkpaw, jumping around and nearly crying in relief. "Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw cried joyously.

"Heh, ah, th-thanks, Vinepaw, but I;m not really in the mood," Hawkpaw sighed, feeling overwhelmed and empty all at once.

Vinepaw deflated, and hovered around Hawkpaw as she settled down into her nest, trying to curl into herself as tight as she could. "What's wrong?" Vinepaw asked softly once Hawkpaw was in a tiny ball.

"Nothing- everything- I-I don't know," Hawkpaw stammered, her ears twitching with thought.

"Tell me later?" Vinepaw asked gently.

"Tell you later," Hawkpaw agreed. "I just wanna nap."

"It's sundown."

"Oh. Well then I just want to sleep. Forever," Hawkpaw sighed.

When Vinepaw didn't say anything else and Hawkpaw felt her walk away, she relaxed a little. Her emotions began to flood over her dam as she replayed the days events.

She thought about how her father- no, Smokestar. What was she supposed to call him now?- didn't even notice her missing for the entire day. What almost felt like relief that he was not her blood father washed over her, and thoughts of Oakstar and Sandfern filled her thoughts.

Her vision quickly became warped when raw emotion came through her eyes in the form of tears and she found sick comfort in crying soundlessly until she passed out, and was only truly relieved when the black nothingness of sleep took her.

 **A/N**

 **I always seem to end with sleeping? I hope this wasn't a bad chapter. I have *puts on cool sunglasses* CRIPPLING DEPRESSION. But I'm trying, and with the help of SuperBailey, chapters should remain coming out weekly every Monday.**

 **Only one more chapter remaining before I close the OC submissions! Three spots are left (SwiftstormWrites, please submit one in the PM I sent you) so here are the choices for how Vinepaw and Hawkpaw met, because after chapter 8 is up, no one may submit their guesses.**

 **1\. Grew up together in the nursery and it just happened**

 **2\. Vinekit bit the ear of an older kit who was bullying Hawkkit and pushed them into a snowmelt**

 **3\. Hawkkit rolled into her whilst playing with Jaykit**

 **4\. Vinekit had a bad cold and got Hawkkit sick, and they ended up confined to the medicine den together.**


	9. Chapter 8: Promises, Promises

**A/N**

 **The Unnamed Guest (guest): They weren't sure who it was because of the chaos in the battle, and they couldn't just go around blaming ThunderClan for stealing kits. However, when Spidertail and Mudclaw both told Oakstar they saw a red-eyed ThunderClan apprentice, Oakstar and Sandfern put two and two together. At the first Gathering Hawkpaw went to, Oakstar was going to confront Smokestar after everyone delivered their news (as not to displease StarClan) but couldn't because of Fallenstar attacking their camps.**

 **Lemme start off by saying how truly sorry I am. I didn't mean to fall this far behind in updates. School is super stressful and making a deadline for a myself only caused me to be more stressed throughout the entire week until I published a new chapter, and the cycle continued, because I wrote one chapter ahead in order to try and stay ahead of updates. This created an unhealthy circle where I eventually just gave up. Now, I'm back, and the update schedule is different.**

 **There is no longer a set update date, but rather a general idea. I plan to update monthly, or even bi-monthly.**

 **Speaking of bi, I feel I should mention something since it caused a bit of an issue in the original story. Yes, this story with contain LGBT+ characters. Yes, I know these are cats. Yes, cats can be gay. No, we don't know if cats can be trans or nonbinary. No, this is not going to stop me from making trans or nonbinary characters.**

 **If you have a problem, leave. I have no need for your hate. Keep in mind I approve all guest reviews, and if your guest review is a hate message, I won't publish it to the reviews page. If you're a member and hate review, I'll just report you.**

 **Now onto a lighter note! I'll be in Michigan in the third week of June for an undetermined amount of time, so June may be sparse in terms of updates.**

 **So without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Promises, Promises**

 _Hawkpaw dipped her paws into in the river, staring down at her reflection. Her sleek black pelt had always been oddly glossy for a Thunderclan cat._

 _Mist sat with her tail curled over her paws. "Something wrong, Hawkpaw?" she asked, flicking her ear and shifting her eyes curiously._

 _Hawkpaw slumped. "I… have you ever been told you're one thing your whole life, only to learn it's all fiction? That it's all a… a lie?"_

 _Mist gazed off, as she seemingly did often when she thought about what Hawkpaw said to her. "I'm not really told much," she admitted._

 _Hawkpaw made a noise in the back of her throat and hunched over, staring at her rippling reflection with half-lidded eyes. She curled her tail close to her, a deep frown on her face._

" _Did something happen then?" Mist asked._

" _Yeah…" Hawkpaw said absent-mindedly. "I… My parents… aren't my parents."_

" _Are ya gonna tell me what or just look all mopey?" Mist blew out her cheeks, half-exasperated, half-teasing._

" _It's hard to explain… I guess… I was taken? As a kit," Hawkpaw struggled to find the words. "And today- I- found my birth parents. They're a lot nicer than Smokestar and Gingerroot, but how can I forsake the cats who raised me? I'm not ungrateful or anything, but what they did was wrong?" She seemed to state it more as a question than a statement._

 _Mist's expression somehow reflected almost perfect understanding. "Even if they ain't your blood kin, they still raised you, and you still have some feelings for 'em, yeah? I've got a sorta cousin who despises me, but I doubt I'd wish her away if it came to it. Can't blame yourself for how you feel, but I'd stick with the people you actually know as family. I wouldn't give up Russet if it meant I could meet my mom. She's the one who raised me and my sibs, cous."_

" _I guess, I just- no matter what I do, they're never proud of me," Hawkpaw sighed. "J-just take today for example. I was missing the entire day, and they didn't even notice I was gone, but they noticed my friend Mintpaw was missing. My birth mother told me that it's not normal to question if they love me, and I question that every day."_

" _I guess go with the ones who you want to love you?" Mist advised, but it sounded more like a question itself. She was shuffling oddly. "And whoever loves you the easiest, you go for."_

" _Well Sandfern and Oakstar are my parents so I guess I love them now," Hawkpaw stammered. "But I barely know them, and if I leave ThunderClan I'll be leaving everything I've ever known. My friends, my brothers, my mentor, everyone. But then again, a lot of them don't like me. But then who's to say RiverClan will like me!" Hawkpaw rambled, eyes wide as she had begun to pace._

" _RiverClam? That's the water fellas, yeah?"_

" _RiverClan, and yeah. Apparently me and my brothers were stolen from them when we were very little," Hawkpaw explained._

" _Well at least you know you weren't given away," Mist said. "And you said your adoptive ma 'nd pa don't treat you right? You could always tell your brothers and ask them to leave with you."_

" _I'd have to begin my apprenticeship all over again, and who knows if Rainpaw and Pinepaw would even want to come with me," Hawkpaw whined. "I wish I could just live with you, this would make it all easier. Or that I'd never learned I was RiverClan to begin with."_

" _Well you're probably gonna have to go over everything you learned before you broke your leg anyways," Mist observed. "And hey, if I had two groups that would welcome me, I wouldn't be living in this dump." Her fur bristled slightly as she made the remark._

" _What happened to not leaving your family?" Hawkpaw asked. "I'm sure living with people who care about you would be nice."_

 _Mist regarded the question flatly. "Not in a single alley. You try livin' with two littermates, an older sorta-cousin, that sorta cousin's mate, your mommas and your one momma's four kits. I'd kill for some wide open spaces and a place to wash clean off, but if I brought any of 'em along, they'd just complain about how exposed they felt. I like it in the park where there's open fields to run across and a creek to play in, but Soot hasta go with us when we wanna go because Russet says we're too young to leave on our own."_

 _Mist had risen to her feet and absorbed herself with her own string of words. Overhead, clouds were beginning to gather. "I hate that cursed place. It reeks and it's grimey all over. I'd tell ya to leave to save yourself frayed pads before you even entered."_

 _Hawkpaw shifted nervously. "O-oh. Well, what do you think I should do? Stay with the place I'm familiar with, or risk everything to be with my birth clan?"_

" _Pursue what you want when you have the chance," Mist spat. Hawkpaw was taken aback by the complete shift in her personality and morals. Had she had a bad day as well?_

" _Hm," Hawkpaw thought. "I don't really know what I want at the moment, but talking to you helps. Is something bothering you, too?"_

 _The tabby fur along Mist's prominent spine smoothed slightly, and then stood back up. "I'm fine," she muttered, avoiding looking at Hawkpaw._

 _Hawkpaw frowned. "I smell a lie. I'd like to think I can tell when cats are lying to me, not to mention my friend."_

" _Fine, you got me!" Mist hissed, standing up to her full height again. She paced up and down her side of the bank, digging her claws angrily into the dirt and snarling at the ground hostilely. After a moment, she seemed to have eased some of her edge off._

 _Mist faced Hawkpaw, expression stony. Guarded. "I just- I do want to stay with my family. I do love Russet and all them more than I love the parents I never met- I just-" The starving she-cat sunk into herself, face drooping. "I hate this place. I try to ask Soot about her sister since she was my birth momma, and Soot is just as good as any momma, but she always blows off or avoids the question. All I know is that her name was Ice. Don't know about my dad. Don't know about Soot's kits' dad. Don't know anything but the city and a few blurry memories of a forest or somethin'."_

 _Mist finished with a huff, resolving to inspect the sand grain by grain._

" _Well, there has to be some other cats that knew your mom. Why don't you ask them about her?" Hawkpaw suggested._

" _Soot and us don't look much like any city folk, so I don't think our line was bred in the city," Mist said. "But I've tried. Most cats know Russet, but no one knew any she-cat named Ice or any mate she might have had."_

 _Hawkpaw thought for a moment. "You look almost clan-like, if your fur was cleaner. Maybe… maybe one of your ancestors was from the clans! Or even your mom-"_

 _Mist snorted loudly enough to jolt Hawkpaw. "Soot hates even lookin' at the trees past the fences. I doubt she came from 'em. But hm. I s'pose that could be tied to the father of her kits, or even my pa. Dunno."_

" _Well our dreams must be connected for a reason," Hawkpaw sighed. "Maybe I'm supposed to help you find out about your mom, and you're supposed to help me figure out what clan I belong to?" She suggested, seemingly saying it aloud to see how it sounded._

 _When Mist tilted her head to the side to mull it over, Hawkpaw noticed that the details of her were smudged and only growing blurrier with each heartbeat. The silver she-cat seemed to notice, but before she could squeeze in her response, she was already gone._

"Congratulations, you two!"

Hawkpaw blinked sleepily, head perking up at the sound of Mintpaw giving regards to two cats. She sat and stretched, wincing a little, and saw Nightbreeze and Snowwing smiling a little ways away.

"Wha?" Hawkpaw mumbled, standing.

"Oh, Hawkpaw," Nightbreeze said softly as she walked over. "Mintpaw's just given me and Snowwing the most wonderful news!" She glanced over to the white she-cat. "We're both expecting kits!"

"Oh! That's… great?" Hawkpaw cocked her head.

"Leaftail and I have been trying for kits for moons," Snowwing said airily. "He's going to be so happy!" She brushed cheeks with Mintpaw. "Thank you!"

"Be sure to visit me for borage!" Mintpaw called over her as she padded out. Hawkpaw saw her speaking to Leaftail, too far away to hear what she was saying, but the brown tabby broke into a wide grin and embraced her joyously.

Nightbreeze kneaded the ground nervously, blue eyes glancing around skittishly.

"What's wrong?" Hawkpaw asked her.

Nightbreeze shook her head. "Y-you wouldn't understand."

"Try me?" Hawkpaw offered.

Nightbreeze sighed. "Alright." She sat down. "These kits… are Brackenfang's. But unlike Snowwing and Leaftail, we haven't been trying for kits. I don't know how he'll react. Less than a full cycle ago, we were still apprentices!"

Hawkpaw frowned. "Okay, you're right. I don't understand." Nightbreeze let out a groan and frowned. "But, I know he loves you. I'm sure he'll be just as excited as Leaftail."

"You can't possibly know that," Nightbreeze pointed out. "I've always wanted kits, so I _am_ really happy, but I want him to be just as happy, and I don't know if he will."

Hawkpaw tilted her head in thought. "I'm not a tom. Maybe talk to Jaypaw?"

Nightbreeze raised an eyebrow. "Talk to my little brother about being pregnant?"

Hawkpaw cringed. "Okay, maybe not. You're close with Shadefur, aren't you? I know he's your brother too, but he knows Brackenfang better, right?"

Nightbreeze lashed her tail. "I guess that's a good idea as any. Thanks."

Hawkpaw craned her neck to see the sleek black she-cat pad over to the dark grey tom, his amber eyes thoughtful as she nervously spoke. Hawkpaw saw her begin to ramble, when Shadefur managed to cut in and give her a hug. Hawkpaw smiled softly and turned to Mintpaw.

"Did you sleep okay?" Mintpaw asked her.

The full force of the previous day's events hit her suddenly and she felt a wave of utter hopelessness and a complete lack of motivation. "I guess."

There was a beat of silence before Mintpaw spoke. "Thank you."

Hawkpaw managed a puzzled look directed towards her friend. "Huh?

"I don't believe I've adequately expressed my gratitude yet," Mintpaw said. "For yesterday, I mean. You stood up for me. I know you don't enjoy confrontation."

Hawkpaw felt familiar itchy heat spread under her dark pelt. She was, for once, grateful for her thicker fur. "i don't like bullies, even when they're mates, parents, and warriors. Thank Vinepaw for teaching me to force bravery, I guess."

Mintpaw chortled. "I wouldn't call her brave, just spiteful. Still, my appreciation stands."

Hawkpaw thought back to the odd looks both she and Mintpaw received. Perhaps some cats saw her resemblance to Oakstar, but Mintpaw? There was no reason for Mothleg to be particularly nasty to a messenger of the stars from Thunderclan.

"Ah-h- uh, Mintpaw…" Hawkpaw avoided meeting Mintpaw's eyes. "Those Riverclan cats- look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I don't have a right to ask- but they all seemed to know you?"

Mintpaw's hitching breath caused Hawkpaw's ears to prick up. "I could point out how friendly you were with that Riverclan queen," Mintpaw responded cooly. "But I will say Riverclan knew my father well."

Hawkpaw felt her unsatiated curiosity stir. "Was he Berrystorm? Or was that your mother?" She almost looked up, but gulped and dropped her failed attempt at analyzing Mintpaw's visual reaction.

"My thanks only go so far, Hawkpaw. Not all cats appreciate prying- but. Berrystorm was my father. Robinsnow was my mother. The names of parents are usually basic facts about a cat, but it's delicate when it comes to my littermates and I."

"O-oh," Hawkpaw said quietly. She forced her burning curiosity to die out, and she sat up straighter to groom herself.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," Mintpaw said, humor in her tone.

"I do?" Hawkpaw echoed, feeling a bit nervous. Had Mintpaw heard her talking to Mist?

"Yeah, it's kinda cute," Mintpaw chuckled. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh- I don't remember," Hawkpaw lied between licks. "Did I say anything strange?"

Mintpaw cocked her head. "I guess, maybe. It sounded like you were talking to someone. You said 'RiverClan' a lot. Did something happen when you were talking to Oakstar?"

"N-no!" Hawkpaw said quickly, perhaps too quickly, because Mintpaw gave her a look. "No, nothing," Hawkpaw said in a calmer voice.

"Alright," Mintpaw said slowly. "I'm going on the hunting patrol to collect some herbs. I'll bring you back from fresh food."

Hawkpaw's head followed Mintpaw wander around the den until Mintpaw stood in front of her. "Okay, bye," Hawkpaw sighed. Mintpaw nodded, and as she turned to leave, her tail brushed across Hawkpaw's nose.

Hawkpaw felt warm chills trail down her spine and she shivered. Her cheeks were hot as she watched Mintpaw disappear from view. She shook her head, embarrassed at her own thoughts.

Hawkpaw's mind wandered back to the night before in RiverClan, and she thought of her brothers. What should she tell them? _Should_ she tell them? What would they say?

As if her thinking of them summoned them to her, Scarface and Pinepaw waltzed through the medicine den. "Hey, Hawkpaw!" Pinepaw chirped happily. Scarface looked as if he'd been up all night. He nodded a good morning to her.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Scarface asked bluntly.

"Rainpaw!" Pinepaw gasped. "We were going to ease into that question!"

"Well forgive me if I'm impatient," Scarface rolled his eyes. "Actually, I don't care."

Anyways," Pinepaw said. "Ignoring how bluntly he asked, where _were_ you yesterday?"

"Uh- well- I-" Hawkpaw stuttered. "Mintpaw took me to the river for some therapy for my leg. We just lost track of time."

Pinepaw looked satisfied with that answer, but Scarface held a more skeptical look on his face. "That can't be it!" He exclaimed, getting in her face. Hawkpaw inched back a little, taken aback.

"Rainpaw, calm d-" Pinepaw started, but Scarface whipped around.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He hissed. "You can't possibly be okay with her answer! It's weak!"

Hawkpaw felt sick holding in the truth. Lying usually came easy for her, but this was different. This concerned all who they thought they were. Learning she was not truly ThunderClan was tearing her apart. What would it do to her brothers?

"She broke her leg! Of course she's going to have some treatment to make it better!" Pinepaw shouted back. "Don't you want her to become warriors with us?"

"I already am a warrior," Scarface snapped. He motioned to the scarred half of his face. "All thanks to this. I couldn't care less if Hawkpaw becomes a warrior or not."

"You take that back!" Pinepaw gasped. "Hawkpaw deserves to become a warrior as much as anyone!"

"It's not about deserving, it's about adhering to the code," Scarface growled lowly. "And she's lying to us! I know it!"

"Lying isn't against the warrior code!" Pinepaw scoffed.

Hawkpaw felt helpless watching them argue. Her own thoughts were fighting on the the battlefield of her mind.

"We're her brothers! She should trust us!" Scarface growled.

"We shouldn't force her to tell us things she doesn't want to tell us, Rainpaw!" Pinepaw countered, voice growing helpless.

"Don't call me Rainpaw!" He snarled. "I earned my warrior name fighting Fallenstar! And as a warrior, I outrank you, so I'm ordering you to tell me the truth."

"She was just by the river with Mintpaw," Pinepaw said weakly. "That is the truth!"

Hawkpaw's attention flicked back and forth between her brothers and she shrunk back into her nest. Scarface's hackles were fully raised, and his teeth were bared at Pinepaw. She couldn't remember the last time he had been this worked up over something so small.

"Ohhh suuuuure!" Scarface mocked. "For the entire day?"

"It's not impossible!" Pinepaw said back, voice cracking and tears pricking at his eyes. "Why is this such a big deal to you?! It's not like she went beyond the river!"

Hawkpaw's thoughts could no longer be held by the cage of her mind. "WE'RE RIVERCLAN!" She screamed, emotion boiling up and over.

Scarface and Pinepaw went quiet. "Wh-what?" Scarface said, blinking. Pinepaw sat down, face void of anything.

"What do you mean we're RiverClan?" Scarface asked, a little harsher this time.

"I mean we're RiverClan!" Hawkpaw hissed. "We're from RiverClan!"

"How do you know?" Pinepaw asked slowly. Her brothers now sat on either side of her.

She took a deep breath. "Ever since we became apprentices, RiverClan has acted weird around me. I- I thought it was my eyes. But, no, it's not. They recognized me, by my eyes." She felt nauseous just talking about it.

"Fa- Smokestar stole us from this queen, Sandfern, when we were really little," Hawkpaw continued. "He claimed us as his own, and because ThunderClan had attacked the RiverClan camp at the same time, he slunk off into the night and passed us off as his own."

Scarface's and Pinepaw's eyes flitted around the room, processing all she told them. "Cardinalpaw isn't our sister," Pinepaw said numbly.

"How do you know this RiverClan cat- Sandfern- isn't tricking you?" Scarface pointed out, his voice sounding desperate.

"I thought of that!" Hawkpaw spat. "But I don't think so anymore. Didn't you ever wonder why we look nothing like Smokestar and Gingerroot?" She had begun to pace. "How did you two get green eyes when they have blue and brown eyes? How did I get stuck with _red_ eyes?!"

"It doesn't add up…" Pinepaw said. "You're right."

"We look _so much_ like them!" Hawkpaw screeched, anxiety making her voice crack. "StarClan, Pinepaw looks _just like_ Sandfern, but his fur is darker. I know where my black fur comes from now! You both have Sandfern's eyes! I don't see how it can't be true at this point!"

"Who's our father?" Scarface asked, looking Hawkpaw in the eyes.

"He's the leader, Oakstar," Hawkpaw meowed.

"What are the odds our real father is a leader like Smokestar is?" Pinepaw laughed bitterly, scoffing.

"So this is why you were gone so long yesterday, and why you were so despondent when you came back," Scarface muttered. "I'm sorry." He looked up to Hawkpaw and Pinepaw. "To both of you."

"It's okay," Hawkpaw said quietly.

"I forgive you, Ra- uh…" Pinepaw trailed off.

Scarface looked away. "I'm glad Smokestar isn't my father. He gave me this awful name. I hate being called Rainpaw because it reminds me of what could've been if I didn't screw up, and I hate being called Scarface 'cause it just reminds me of how badly I screwed up."

"We can call you Rain," Pinepaw suggested. "I-if you want."

"I like that," he said with a faint smile.

"We love you, Rain," Hawkpaw sighed, a soft, tired smile on her face. She leaned against him affectionately.

"Do we have to move to RiverClan now?" Pinepaw asked meekly.

"I want to confront Smokestar and see the look on his face!" Scarface growled.

"No!" Hawkpaw said quickly. "We can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Scarface scoffed. "We shouldn't be here. Smokestar should know we know."

"It doesn't feel right," Hawkpaw said. "It's all going by too quickly."

"Fine," Scarface huffed. "Next time you go to RiverClan, can we come too at least?" We deserve at least that much.

"I want to meet our real parents," Pinepaw murmured.

"Alright, okay," Hawkpaw groaned. " _If_ I go again, you guys can come along."

"If? You aren't going back" Pinepaw perked up in curiosity. "Don't you want to get to know them?"

"I do! I do! Believe me! But I freaked out really badly yesterday, and- it's- it's just a _lot_ to take in!" She stammered. "How are you two taking this so well?!"

"We're just as confused as you!" Scarface exclaimed. "Everything we've ever known is a lie!"

"We have each other," Pinepaw pointed out weakly. "That's the one thing that hasn't changed."

Tears welled up in Hawkpaw's eyes and she raced forward, touching foreheads with her brother. Scarface joined in, his good eye wet with tears.

"Promise me we'll always stay together," Hawkpaw whispered, voice shaking. "Please, promise."

"I promise," Pinepaw said hastily, licking one of Hawkpaw's ears soothingly.

Scarface scoffed. "Of course I promise. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Hawkpaw sniffed and stepped back. "Thank you," she sighed.

"We stayed longer than we should've," Pinepaw said. "We were only supposed to visit for a moment. Squirrelnose and Mouseclaw are waiting for us."

Hawkpaw gave a sad smile. "Go on, I'll be alright on my own."

"Send someone to get us if you need us," Pinepaw called as he left. Scarface lingered back a moment.

"Something wrong?" Hawkpaw asked, tilting her head at him.

He opened his mouth to say something. "Rain, hurry up!" Pinepaw shouted from outside.

He shut his mouth. "No, never mind. Bye, Hawkpaw." Scarface turned around, and followed Pinepaw out of camp.

Hawkpaw sat up staring where they disappeared for a while before she lied down, debating taking a nap. She closed her eyes and fell into an in between of sleep and consciousness.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, only that Vinepaw walking in and asking, "Hawkpaw, are you awake?" jerked her up.

"Vinepaw," Hawkpaw greeted, yawning. "How long was I resting?"

"Dunno," she answered. "It's a bit past sunhigh of that helps."

"Oh, wow," Hawkpaw said, blinking a few times in shock. "Weird. I didn't really fall asleep but I wasn't awake either."

"Hm-hm," Vinepaw chuckled. She sat down beside Hawkpaw. "Feeling better?"

Hawkpaw thought back to the previous day. "I don't know. It doesn't feel real."

"Care to share now?" Vinepaw asked, raising an eyebrow. Hawkpaw sighed and laid down on her back. She told Vinepaw about Spidertail and Mudclaw looking at her and whispering, about how Oakstar wouldn't stop staring at her during the Gathering, and how she had been taken into RiverClan territory.

"And… I found out… I'm from RiverClan," Hawkpaw sighed.

"What?" Vinepaw asked, looking at Hawkpaw like she'd gone crazy.

"I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, I've gone over it," Hawkpaw grumbled. "It makes sense. Smokestar stole me, and my brothers. I'm… not ThunderClan."

"Are you going to leave me?" Vinepaw asked weakly.

"StarClan, no!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Or, I don't know."

"Hawkpaw, you're my world," Vinepaw whispered. "I don't want you to leave. I don't care that you're RiverClan. You're… my best friend."

"I don't know what to do, Vinepaw," Hawkpaw whined, burying her face in Vinepaw's soft black pelt. "Tell me what to do."

Vinepaw wrapped a foreleg over Hawkpaw in comfort. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Hawkpaw asked, looking up at Vinepaw with big eyes.

"That we'll always stay together," Vinepaw said. "Always be best friends, always… tell each other secrets like this. Promise me that, no matter what, we'll be together." Hawkpaw curled into Vinepaw and closed her eyes.

"I promise you, Vinepaw, forever."

"To the end and then."

 **A/N**

 **Once, again, apologies for having this long of hiatus.**

 **Oh, and OC submissions are now closed! No more guesses will be permitted. This chapter was beta-ed by SuperBailey. The character of Mist belongs to SuperBailey.**


	10. Chapter 9: Guppy

**A/N**

 **I felt bad for leaving this story abandoned for so long, I wrote two chapters to try and make up for it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Guppy**

Hawkpaw was bored out of her mind.

Vinepaw had left to go hunting with Bluewing. Hawkpaw layed on her stomach, limbs outstretched. Mintpaw had come and gone all day, racing between the elders and Toadkit and Cherrykit, who had gotten progressively sicker. Redbreeze had gone out to look for blooming catmint just in case it got to the point of greencough.

"Bored?" came a familiar voice. Hawkpaw always seemed to perk up when she heard him.

"Thornsnag!" Hawkpaw meowed happily. "Tell me a story, I'm _so_ bored!" She cried, bouncing awkwardly on her three good legs.

"Sit still and maybe I will," Thornsnag quipped with a smirk. "I have one I know you'll like."

Hawkpaw sat down, ears twitching. Thornsnag sat beside her. "Okay, let's see…" he began.

"Once upon a time, there was a she-cat. She was different from all the other she-cats. They thought she was lowly because she was set apart from all the rest, for she had the most stunning pink eyes. The other cats were mean to her, and it made her cry. So she vowed to become strong, stronger than them so she could prove herself."

"She became the most valiant and bravest warrior in all the clans, but still no one acknowledged her," Thornsnag continued. "Feeling lost, she left the clans to seek higher purpose., so she could one day return to her clan with true meaning. There, she met a tom. He was plain and a little arrogant. He told her she was trespassing in his territory, so they fought. The she-cat beat him in battle, but she was much stronger than him, and she hurt him badly. Feeling guilty, the she-cat stayed with him."

"She nursed him back to health," Thornsnag went on. Hawkpaw was completely captivated. "She was worried the tom would too mock her for her eyes, but he did not. 'Why did you not kill me?' the tom asked. 'I have never killed, and I never will.' The she-cat answered. 'All life is valuable and has meaning.' The tom was swayed by her words. Over the time she spent treating his wound, the two grew closer. The tom fell in love with her."

"One day, a cat from the she-cat's clan found them. He had been sent to find her, for the clans were in danger from huge pack of dogs and they were in need of her glorious battle talent. The she-cat refused, not wanting to leave the tom to go back to a clan that did not appreciate her. However, the tom convinced her to return and help her former clan. She and the tom went to the clans, and she drove off the dogs. The clans cheered her name and celebrated her courage. But the she-cat was not happy. She knew their praise was not because they loved her, but because they needed her."

"What happened?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Let me finish, ya mouse-brain," Thornsnag teased.

"Overwhelmed with sadness, the she-cat ran off. But the tom found her sitting by a river, crying by herself. 'Why are do you cry?' the tom asked. 'They do not love me,' she sobbed. 'They only love what I did.' She stared at the tom with her pink eyes. 'They do not love my eyes.' The tom stepped forward. 'I do.' he said. 'I love your pink eyes. I love you.' The she-cat was surprised. He was the only one who cared about who she was. 'I love you, too." said the she-cat."

"Awww!" Hawkpaw cooed. "Thornsnag, I didn't take you for a romantic!"

Ah, shut up, I'm not," Thornsnag scoffed. "It's just a silly story I made up to entertain you."

"Well I loved it!" Hawkpaw exclaimed happily.

"Glad to hear that," Thornsnag grumbled, pursing his lips and looking away.

"Do you know any true stories?" Hawkpaw asked curiously. "Not to say your made-up ones are bad; they're not! I just wanna know something with some truth."

"How do you know my stories don't have some truth in them?" Thornsnag asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A cat with pink eyes?" Hawkpaw scoffed. "No way."

Thornsnag looked at Hawkpaw with a soft, unreadable expression. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. "The ones I know are the stories I was told as a kit. Oh- wait."

"What?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Hmm, I do know one," Thornsnag grumbled. "No, I'll tell you another time."

"What! No! You can't just say that and not tell me!" Hawkpaw whined.

"Yes, I can, and I will," Thornsnag said, sticking out his tongue. "You ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Hawkpaw asked, perking up.

"Mintpaw asked me to take you to the river today since she's too busy," Thornsnag said. "For your leg."

"Oh, swimming," Hawkpaw grumbled.

"I know, ThunderClan cats don't swim, but it can be relaxing," Thornsnag coaxed her.

Hawkpaw remained frowning. "No, that's not it."

"Then what?" Thornsnag pressed.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Hawkpaw confirmed. She pushed herself up on three wobbly legs.

"Fine, I won't push," Thornsnag sighed. "C'mon."

Thornsnag was much more steady to lean against they walked to the river. He smelled of lemons and catmint. It matched his bittersweet personality.

"I thought Mintpaw said I couldn't go swimming for a few days," Hawkpaw inquired.

"That was the idea, but your littermates have been advancing quicker than anticipated and she knows you want to become a warrior with them," Thornsnag pointed out.

Chills ran down Hawkpaw's spine. At this rate, they would become warriors before her. "O-oh," Hawkpaw managed.

"Don't stress," Thornsnag said. "Rushing through your apprentice will get you nowhere."

"Do you know how long until I can train again?" Hawkpaw asked, trying not to show the crushing inferiority she felt.

"Mintpaw said around a moon or so," Thornsnag answered.

Hawkpaw frowned. It hadn't even been a half-moon yet since she'd broken her leg.

As if he could read her thoughts, Thornsnag spoke. "Don't worry, the half-moon is just around the corner, and you'll be better before you know it."

"Thanks," Hawkpaw murmured dejectedly.

"Ready?" Thornsnag asked. The river was just a few pawsteps in front of them.

Hawkpaw wobbled up the edge and hesitated. She looked behind her shoulder. "Will you swim with me?" She asked quietly.

"Me?" Thornsnag asked. "Uh… okay."

Hawkpaw slipped into the water and instantly relaxed as the cool water hugged her body. She felt more coordinated in the water than on land, especially with her broken leg.

"Mintpaw told me you were a good swimmer," Thornsnag mewed with a grin.

Hawkpaw paddled lazily. "I guess."

"Remember to stretch your leg a lot," reminded Thornsnag.

"Right," Hawkpaw said, sticking out her left foreleg. It was a little stiff, and she groaned.

"So, what else did Mintpaw tell you?" Hawkpaw asked, eyeing him for a reaction. His mellow, narrow eyes did not change. He glanced over to her, and his pupils dilated.

"Just that Oakstar spoke with you," Thornsnag shrugged. "He tell you anything of importance?"

Hawkpaw froze up. "No," she lied. Her tail graced gently across the water behind her, and she forced it to keep sleek. Just as she felt the truth begin to crawl up her throat, her stomach rumbled.

Thornsnag sighed. "You didn't eat, did you?"

Hawkpaw smiled sheepishly, ducking down so low her chin touched the water. It was oddly pleasant.

Thornsnag rolled his eyes and flicked a few droplets of water off of his paws in her direction. He turned around and began crawling out of the water before she could stick her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing?" Hawkpaw asked.

Thornsnag sniffed the air, his ears perking forward. "No use heading back to camp when there's prey nearby," he stated. He glanced at her from over one of his powerful shoulders. The sunshine made his rich pelt a comfortable brown. "You coming?"

"I'll just stay here and wait for you to come back," Hawkpaw said.

Thornsnag rolled his eyes once more. "A runt like you'll drown with the tiniest current."

"I can handle myself!" Hawkpaw insisted.

"Whatever you say, little guppy," Thornsnag teased. He chuckled at the irked face she made.

Hawkpaw pulled herself out of the water and said in a fake, opulent voice, "Go and fetch me food post-haste!" She raised a paw daintily and then snorted with laughter.

"It was funny and then you ruined it," Thornsnag joked. Hawkpaw stuck out her tongue at him, and he did the same. He disappeared into the forest, and Hawkpaw dipped back into the water.

She swam circles lazily, holding her breath and diving to the bottom and then kicking off the ground and shooting back up to the surface. After she lost count of how many times she'd done so, she began to worry. Thornsnag had not yet returned.

Had he left her? Did he get hurt? Hawkpaw pulled herself out of the river and onto the shore. Her fur dripped with water and she looked around. "Thornsnag?" Hawkpaw called, heading into the dense undergrowth.

She wandered for a bit, calling his name. To her left, the bushes shook and Thornsnag appeared, looking the angriest she'd ever seen him.

"Thornsnag!" She exclaimed gleefully nevertheless. He carried no prey and his eyes were dark

"Uh, no luck?" Hawkpaw asked meekly.

"The dumb birds kept getting away from me!" He hissed. "I swear, they have a hive mind or something because it was like they _knew_ I was coming!"

"Let's go back to the river, maybe?" Hawkpaw offered. "To cool off?"

"You have to eat something!" Thornsnag exclaimed incredulously. "Mintpaw specifically told me it's bad to swim on an empty stomach!"

"Maybe… we… can fish?" Hawkpaw suggested. "You know how."

"If RiverClan catches us, they'll kill us," Thornsnag scoffed.

"Keyword being 'if'," Hawkpaw smirked. "And you can teach me!" She held up her good forepaw. "I still have one good hunting paw."

"Alright, you've twisted my paw," Thornsnag sighed. "We'll fish. But let's go further away from RiverClan."

Hawkpaw nodded and followed him as they walked down the river, back towards the direction of camp. The river widened out as they went along and Hawkpaw could see fish jumping along with the current.

"Here is good," Thornsnag mewed, sitting down by the bank. Hawkpaw sat next to him.

"Watch closely," he said. Hawkpaw leaned down to watch him.

"Make sure your paw is angled _just_ so," Thornsnag meowed. He glanced at Hawkpaw to see if she was watching, and he splashed her face with water.

She spluttered, and Thornsnag erupted into laughter. Hawkpaw shook out her face. "Very funny," she grumbled. Thornsnag was grinning widely. A small guppy was clutched in his paw.

"Oh!" She said. "Couldn't you have done that _without_ splashing me?"

Thornsnag nodded. "Oh, yes, I could've. But it wouldn't have been that funny."

"You're a riot," Hawkpaw said in a dull voice. Thornsnag still wore a wide grin.

"Go on, you give it a try," Thornsnag urged. Hawkpaw turned her gaze to the river.

She dipped her paw in the water and unsheathed her claws, scooping out a fish. It flopped in the air and Hawkpaw fumbled in trying to catch it. Thornsnag darted forward and caught it.

Hawkpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "Oh, stop," Thornsnag said. "That was good for a first try. You can't honestly expect to be good at something on the first try. I've been fishing since I was an apprentice."

Hawkpaw perked up a little. "Now, eat something," Thornsnag said.

"We're supposed to feed the clan first," Hawkpaw pointed out, surprised he'd suggest such a thing.

Thornsnag rolled his eyes. "I've been hunting today already and you can't hunt. It's fine."

Thornsnag darted his paw in the water and brought up a slippery, squirming guppy. It was barely the size of his thick paw. He smirked and looked at Hawkpaw. "Look, it's small like you, little guppy."

"And your fur looks like a pile of wet dirt," Hawkpaw retorted sassily. Thornsnag feigned a hurt gasp and he blew a raspberry at her. He released the tiny guppy and dove into the water, showering Hawkpaw in droplets.

Hawkpaw gasped and laughed. She furrowed her brows and leapt in after him, splashing him. Thornsnag reemerged, floating lazily on his back, eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. At the depth they were at, the water made it just up to Hawkpaw's chin. She could see shadows under the surface, and curiosity pierced her.

Hawkpaw took a deep breath and plunged underwater. She forced her eyes open and they adjusted within a moment. Stones and pebbles glimmered and bits of seagrass tickles her paws and legs as she swam further down. Fish swam away from her, and she giggled in her head.

Being underwater brought her a peace she couldn't dream of. Everything was so mellow and calm and subdued. Hawkpaw's mind wandered to her parents, and RiverClan. She'd grown close to Thornsnag during the time of her apprenticeship, and she didn't want to leave him, not to mention Vinepaw, Jaypaw, and her brothers.

Before she could stress herself out again, the pressure in her chest told her she needed to breathe. She pushed off the ground and popped out from underwater, exhaling heavily and panting. Thornsnag was swimming around, looking distressed.

"There you are!" Thornsnag breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried you drowned and I didn't even hear!"

Hawkpaw flattened her ears, dipping her head apologetically. "Sorry… it's just so pretty down there…."

Thornsnag stood up to his full height in surprise. "You can see underwater?"

Hawkpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Crystal clear!"

Thornsnag took a step forward, lowering his head down so his eyes were level with Hawkpaw's. He was at least twice her size. She took a wary step back, but Thornsnag's narrowed eyes bore intensely into hers. After a moment, he blinked and stepped away. "You have the same sheen to your eyes as Mintpaw and I."

Hawkpaw felt her heart skip a beat. "Wh-what?" She gulped. "Wha.. what do you mean?"

"I don't know yet," Thornsnag said slowly. He waded parallel to the shore, and Hawkpaw tredded after him.

Hawkpaw gazed ahead at the horizon as she caught up with Thornsnag. His expression had gone as soft as the dying sunset, and deeply introspective. She enjoyed seeing him calm, although he was quite entertaining when he was a playful mouse-brain.

They waded together in comfortable silence as the sunset turned to dusk. The dancing light over the water cooled into a soft pink, and then a calming purple.

Hawkpaw glanced back at Thornsnag. If the sunshine made his pelt appear comfortable, the dying day flattered his features. The shadows that would have accented his rippling muscles now curled over his eased posture. His blue-green eyes seemed to glow.

Hawkpaw inched closer to him until their soaked pelts were brushing together, which was a feat given the water seeping into her bones that stuck her fur to her scrawny form. Thornsnag leaned against her. Not enough that she could feel his crushing weight like Pinepaw did to keep her stuck under him, but enough to feel his presence.

A purr rose up in her throat, feeling warm and safe beside him. Hawkpaw rested the side of her head against him, and if she listened closely, she could hear him purring too.

"You didn't eat yet," Thornsnag pointed out. The fish he'd caught for her was still sitting there.

"Oh! I'm starving," Hawkpaw said, and reluctantly pulled away in favor of scarfing down the fish. Within a minute, it was gone. She licked her lips happily.

"Mmm! Thank you!" She exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

Thornsnag looked off to the side. "W-we should head back now. The sun is going down."

"Okay," Hawkpaw sighed. She took to leaning against him again, but this time for support as they walked.

"Uh- how's your leg feeling?" He asked, looking down at her.

She stretched out her foreleg. "Still hurts, but I think I can feel it getting better."

"That's really good," Thornsnag smiled faintly. "Hawkpaw, you know I… I care about you."

"Why do you say that?" Hawkpaw asked, a little taken aback.

"The other day, you said you were pathetic," he said. Hawkpaw's ears drooped. "I don't think you failed me as my apprentice just because you got hurt. I told you I care about you because I do, and because I think you need to hear it more often."

Hawkpaw's eyesight became blurry, and she felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She buried her face into his thick fur. Thornsnag licked her forehead and she exhaled shakily.

She looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled back.

They walked back into camp and Thornsnag walked her to the medicine den, touching their noses together before leaving. Hawkpaw hobbled into the den. Mintpaw looked dead on her paws.

"How was water therapy with Thornsnag?" Mintpaw asked. Her voice sounded just as tired.

"Uh- good!" Hawkpaw mewed, flushing. "It was fun."

Mintpaw raised an eyebrow. "Alright. How's your leg?"

"Kinda sore now," Hawkpaw grumbled.

"That'll happen," Mintpaw said. "You're keeping the muscle strong while letting the bone heal. It's not exactly a fun process."

"I didn't think it would be," Hawkpaw sighed.

"Get your sleep," Mintpaw advised. "I'll be taking you to collect herbs with me tomorrow or the day after."

Hawkpaw sighed again and laid down in her nest with a yawn. Part of her yearned for the nest she'd laid down in back in the RiverClan medicine den; it felt much comfier. She tossed and turned for a while, but finally managed to fall into a light sleep.

 _Hawkpaw opened her eyes. She wasn't in the usual area where she met Mist. She looked around curiously. The sun was shining bright, and the sky was void of any clouds. Rippling grass stretched out for as far as Hawkpaw could see._

" _Hawkpaw," a familiar voice said._

 _Hawkpaw turned around, and faced a small kitten. She was a ginger she-kit with white splotches and dark blue eyes. Hawkpaw gasped as she recognized the kit._

" _Fawnkit?!"_

 **A/N**

 **MWAHAHAHA I love ending on cliffhangers. This chapter was co-written by SuperBailey.**

 **Review what you think Fawnkit is doing in Hawkpaw's dream! Or just your general thoughts about these two new chapters! Did you like Thornsnag's story? I thirst for reviews, they fuel me.**


	11. Chapter 10: Sour and Sorrow

**A/N**

 **The Unnamed Guest (guest): Fawnkit is the daughter of Smokestar and Gingerroot who died of greencough. She was mentioned in Rainy Days, and by name twice before but very vaguely.**

 **Nerdy Fangirl15: Yeah, I was 12 when I started the original story, so a lot of characters were very lacking, and I'm even amasked with myself to see how much I've improved since! Also, no, her parents aren't actually Brackenfang and Nighbreeze. Those are actually the parents of my old friend's OCs. Your OC is actually going to be born in RiverClan ;)**

 **SwiftstormWrites: Yeah, I have someone who betas but sometimes she misses things *cough SuperBailey COUGHCOUGH***

 **Somerandomperson: Fawnkit is the daughter of Smokestar and Gingerroot who died of greencough. She was mentioned in Rainy Days, and by name twice before but very vaguely. Also, if for whatever reason I** _ **do**_ **die, there'll be some sort of update stating that as my best friend and beta SuperBailey has my login info.**

 **gay panic (guest): Thank you so much for your kind and thought-filled reviews! While I can't reveal who has a crush on who, I will say for a fact that Hawk IS bisexual, and she is not the only LGBT cat in this story ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sour And Sorrow**

" _Hello, Hawkpaw," Fawnkit said in a soft yet monotone voice._

" _What- I-" Hawkpaw stammered. "How are you here?"_

" _I don't see the point in answering that question," Fawnkit said dismissively._

" _Wh- what?" Hawkpaw shook her head, taken aback at the gaul of the kit. Fawnkit was barely the size of a rabbit, forever smaller than even Hawkpaw._

" _I'm here for a reason, fuzz-brain," Fawnkit said sternly._

" _Yeah, but_ how _are you here?" Hawkpaw pressed._

" _Listen to me!" Fawnkit hissed. "You know the truth."_

 _Hawkpaw felt an uncomfortable twinge in her heart. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said slowly and firmly._

" _Hawkpaw, don't play dumb," Fawnkit snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't keep pretending it isn't real. You need to face it. You are not ThunderClan."_

" _Stop, stop, stop, stop! Hawkpaw repeated over and over, and she felt Fawnkit slipping away. She curled herself into a ball until all she saw was darkness._

There was light shining through on her eyelids. Hawkpaw blinked, and stretched. The memory of Fawnkit in her dreams was a faded one. Hawkpaw yawned and sat up, pushing the dream out of her head.

 _It was just a dream,_ she assured herself. _Nothing to think too much about. Don't think about it._

"Oh, good," Mintpaw said once she noticed Hawkpaw sitting up. "Jaypaw was waiting for you."

"Me?" Hawkpaw asked. "Why?"

"Some assessment he wanted you to watch," Mintpaw rolled her eyes. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Hawkpaw was unable to place it, but she brushed it off. "Okay…" She said awkwardly. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was in the nursery with Nightbreeze and Shadefur," Mintpaw said. She wasn't even looking at her.

"Um, okay, thanks," Hawkpaw muttered, limping out of the dim den.

She blinked blearily at the sunlight, and spotted Jaypaw's thick white tail sticking out from the entrance of the nursery. She crept up on him, and nipped his tail.

"Gotchu!" Hawkpaw exclaimed as Jaypaw yelped. She fell back with laughter as Jaypaw glared at her, and Nightbreeze chuckled softly.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jaypaw gasped.

"Loosen up," Nightbreeze teased her brother. "You know, these kits will be biting your tail left and right."

"Nooooooo," Jaypaw groaned in despair.

"Mintpaw said you were waiting for me?" Hawkpaw asked, tilting her head.

"Oh!" Jaypaw exclaimed. "Yeah! I'm having a training assessment, and I wanted you to watch me."

"Oh- er- sure," Hawkpaw forced a smile. "Lead the way."

"Ready, Jaypaw?" Shadefur asked in his usual steady voice.

"Yep! Hawkpaw is going to watch me!" He said happily.

"Great," Shadefur gave a single nod. He looked behind them. "Looks like Nightbreeze is fetching Flamepaw now."

The sleek black she-cat was leading the bright ginger tom toward them. "Ready to lose, Jaypaw?" Flamepaw asked in a cocky voice.

"It's pronounced win," Jaypaw quipped back.

Hawkpaw had some trouble keeping up with them, especially since Jaypaw was busy being snippy with Flamepaw. "Huh- oof-" she grunted as she struggled to get herself over a log.

"You okay, Hawkpaw?" Jaypaw called over his shoulder, barely casting a glance at her.

"Hu-uh-" she panted, "y-yeah! AH!" She yelped as she rolled over the log and fell on her back clumsily. She hopped up. "I'm good!"

Jaypaw didn't respond, so she limp-ran to catch up to them best she could. "Ready to see me destroy this kit?" Jaypaw raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I guess?" Hawkpaw said awkwardly.

Flamepaw was wriggling his haunches back and forth in anticipation. He leapt at Jaypaw first, but the white tom skidded out of the way. He grabbed Flamepaw by his tail and yanked him off balance.

Jaypaw lunged at Flamepaw, and the ginger tom ducked just in time, twisting around and kicking Jaypaw in his underbelly. The white tom let out a little cough, and glanced at Hawkpaw. He steadied himself and let Flamepaw charge at him again.

Jaypaw turned on his side and slid under Flamepaw's belly and battered his underbelly with his back legs, stunning him. Jaypaw towered over him triumphantly. Hawkpaw felt bored.

"I told you I'd win," Jaypaw said, puffing his chest out.

Flamepaw scoffed and shook himself. "You only did it to impress Hawkpaw."

Jaypaw turned to her. "Did you see?"

"Hm?" Hawkpaw had only payed about half attention. "Uh yeah! Nice job."

"Alright, let's go over that," Shadefur said, stepping forward.

"Flamepaw, you made a crucial mistake running right at him," Nightbreeze scolded.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized quickly, already aware of his error. "I got excited."

"Jaypaw, you did do well, but you need to work on reaction time," Shadefur pointed out. "You're bulky, and smaller cats are faster than you and you need to make up for that."

"I know," Jaypaw sighed.

They sparred a couple other times, but Hawkpaw grew increasingly bored with every fight. Jaypaw won most, because of his experience, but Flamepaw did best him a few times with his speed.

By the time it was sunhigh, Jaypaw and Flamepaw were drained. "Alright, I think that's enough for today," Nightbreeze announced. "Let's head back to camp and get something to eat."

Hawkpaw stood gratefully. Her limbs shook as she stretched, and her left foreleg twinged with pain. Jaypaw was play wrestling with Flamepaw still as they walked back to camp, butting into each other.

Flamepaw shoved Jaypaw too hard and he stumbled into Hawkpaw, knocking her over.

"Oh!" Jaypaw exclaimed, helping her up. "Sorry."

"Oh, ha, it's okay!" Hawkpaw said quickly, brushing it off.

"Hey, I'm really glad you came to watch me today," Jaypaw said with a little wink.

Hawkpaw flushed heavily. "I-it's no problem! I didn't have much else to do."

"Still, you made the right choice," Jaypaw teased. They made their way through the barrier together.

"Well, I'm tired," Hawkpaw said, and yawned as if on command. "I think I'll find Cardinalpaw or Vinepaw to eat with and then maybe nap."

Jaypaw had already wandered off to the fresh-kill pile with Flamepaw, so she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, limping off to find Vinepaw.

She ran into Sprucepaw and Webpaw returning from hunting, dropping off a sparrow and two mice. "Hey, is Vinepaw with you?" Hawkpaw asked them.

They shook their heads. "She missed two kills so Bluewing is making her stay out longer to make up for it," Sprucepaw exclaimed.

"And she looked really angry," Webpaw added.

"Okay, thanks," Hawpaw sighed. "Oh, what about Cardinalpaw?"

"Er, I think I saw her go into Smokestar's den a minute ago," Webpaw said, pointing up the ledge.

"Thanks," Hawkpaw said again, wobbling over to the leader's den. It was still strange for her to not call him her father anymore, though it did not pain her.

She hobbled up to the sheltered den, but recoiled at the sound of yelling. It sounded like Smokestar, and her curiosity got the better of her, as she was really the only cat he ever yelled at.

She poked her head through the lichen hanging over and saw the shrunken down frame of Cardinalpaw in front of Smokestar.

"-unbelievably _reckless!"_ Smokestar hissed.

"It- it was just a small mistake," Cardinalpaw said feebly.

Hawkpaw saw Smokestar flatten his ears in disbelief. "Small? Snowwing made it seem like you were practically tripping over your paws1"

"I just had an off day!" Cardinalpaw squeaked. "Sprucepaw just got the better of me, I'm sorry!"

"As a she-cat, you must work twice as hard as the toms to be on the same level as them," Smokestar scoffed. "If you can't even handle a fake opponent in training, what's stopping you from becoming a failure like Scarface?"

A shiver went down Cardinalpaw's spine, ruffling the fur along her back. "Wh-what?"

"You didn't fight at all in the battle against ShadowClan at all," Smokestar pointed out bitterly. "Pinepaw and Scarface protected you the whole time, and at least Hawkpaw did some damage, even if she was useless in the end."

Hawkpaw bristled as she listened.

Cardinalpaw hung her head and her tail was low. "I'll try harder, really, daddy. I won't disappoint you."

Smokestar glared down on her. "You already have. See to it you don't any further." He turned his back on her. "You're dismissed."

Cardinalpaw turned to leave and Hawkpaw ran before she could see her spying. She made it down the base of the ledge just as Cardinalpaw exited.

"Oh, hey, Hawkpaw," Cardinalpaw said. Her pale blue eyes seemed drained of all her usual energy. "Did you want to speak to Father?"

"Uh- no," Hawkpaw said. Cardinalpaw never called Smokestar father. "I actually wanted to talk to you. Did you maybe want to eat with me?"

"That's nice," Cardinalpaw sighed. "But I'm not hungry. Sorry."

She walked right past Hawkpaw without so much as a farewell and dragged herself to the apprentice den. Part of her wanted to go after her, but Hawkpaw stopped herself. While she understood how Cardinalpaw felt, she wasn't sure if her words would reach her.

Instead, she went back to the medicine den and found Mintpaw tending to Toadkit. He looked even more small and sickly than when Hawkpaw had seen him last.

"I'll be right with you!" Mintpaw called out without even looking up. She had catmint in her mouth.

Hawkpaw felt a chill run down her back at the sight of catmint. It made her think of Fawnkit. And the dream she had... She shook the thought of her head quick as it had came.

"Oh!" Mintpaw exclaimed. She had turned around to see Hawkpaw laying in her nest. "Hi, Hawkpaw." All her fatigue seemed to melt away when she saw the black she-cat.

"Hey, Mintpaw," Hawkpaw smiled. Mintpaw smiled back.

"I saved you a plump mouse; it's over there," Mintpaw said, pointing to her nest on the other side of the den. "Lemme get it."

She walked over to her nest and retrieved the fat mouse and set it at Hawkpaw's feet. "No need to save me any by the way," she added. "I already shared a shrew with Redbreeze not long ago."

"O-okay, thanks," Hawkpaw said, mouth watering at the size of the mouse. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

She tore into the prey and watched out of the corner of her eye as Mintpaw returned to tending to Toadkit. His cough sounded raw and phlegmy, and made Hawkpaw think of greencough.

After Mintpaw set Toadkit in a nest and groomed his head, Hawkpaw got her attention. "How sick is he?" She whispered.

Worry seeped into her face. "I think it's turning into greencough," she admitted in a low voice. "Cherrykit is already so much better, but… Toadkit is so very weak. He's the runt and it's been really hard."

"Is he…" Hawkpaw trailed off. The mere thought disgusted her.

"Oh, StarClan I hope not!" Mintpaw gasped. "I think I'll have failed if he dies."

"Well, I think you can do anything," Hawkpaw said. "It's been getting warmer so I think he'll be better soon." Usually, she would be pessimistic, but something about seeing how down Mintpaw looked made her feel like positive words would do more good.

Mintpaw managed a small grin. "Thank you, Hawkpaw." She leaned in to hug Hawkpaw. That made it all worth it.

"Um," Hawkpaw choked out, her throat suddenly tight. "The-the mouse was really good. Th-thanks." The soft look in Mintpaw's green eyes was enough to make her melt. If Thornsnag was the one looking at her like that, she was sure she'd die on the spot.

"In a bit, we can go swimming," Mintpaw said. "And tomorrow, I'll take you out to pick herbs with me and you can try stretching your leg some more."

"Okay," Hawkpaw answered absently. She was grooming her paws after finishing her meal.

"In the meantime, I'd like you to tell me about the dreams you've been having. I hear you muttering in your sleep a lot," Mintpaw pointed out.

Hawkpaw nearly choked on air and she stopped licking her paws. "Wh-what?" She already knew Mintpaw was aware of her sleep talking, but was it that obvious?

"Are you having nightmares?" There was concern in her voice, and Hawkpaw felt bad that she was about to lie.

"N-no, uh, not anymore," Hawkpaw fibbed. "I used to a lot, but I haven't really since I started sleeping in here." It was sort of the truth.

The worry didn't fade, but her face grew softer. Hawkpaw could have sworn she heard faint purr tease the edge of Mintpaw's voice.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mintpaw remarked. "The half-moon is very soon, and I can mention you seeing that strange cat to the other medicine cats. Perhaps they've gotten a message that I have not. If anything else strange is occuring, please do not hesitate to tell me."

Mintpaw placed a paw over Hawkpaw's gently. It was such a small gesture, but held such meaning that it made Hawkpaw lose her words. "Uh- I- it- I- I won't!" She stammered. She mentally scolded herself, feeling foolish, but Mintpaw continued to look at her with that tender look in her eyes.

"Well, um, your food should have settled now," Mintpaw said, changing the subject quickly. "We should get going before the sun goes down."

 _That was weird,_ Hawkpaw thought to herself, but nodded, and got up on her paws to follow Mintpaw out of the medicine den.

Hawkpaw leaned against Mintpaw for support instinctively, and Mintpaw steadied her the whole way as they approached the riverbank. Mintpaw jumped in first, and swam in a few circles for a moment before glancing at Hawkpaw.

"C'mon!" Mintpaw exclaimed. She flicked water at Hawkpaw with her tail. "It's not that cold."

Hawkpaw's mind suddenly jumped back to her dream with Fawnkit. _Choose…?_ Her thought swarmed in her head and she stood frozen for a few seconds. She dug her claws into the ground until it hurt and then shook herself.

"Yeah, sorry!" Hawkpaw said quickly. "It just looked colder than I thought."

She lifted her chin as she eased herself into the water, slipping her broken foreleg in the river first. It was a messy slink in, but she was soon swimming playful circles around Mintpaw.

"You're getting better," Mintpaw commented happily. "You've been moving very agilely; is your leg paining you?"

Hawkpaw slowed and thought. She stretched a little. "Not really."

"That's good, Hawkpaw!" Mintpaw exclaimed. She swam close to Hawkpaw, their whiskers tickling each other and noses incredibly close. Hawkpaw felt herself getting swept away in her bright green eyes, but Mintpaw backed up quickly.

"We can have a little fun, you know," Mintpaw giggled. She splashed Hawkpaw with water. Hawkpaw shook her face and snickered.

Mintpaw splashed her again before Hawkpaw could react, and she let out a surprised squeal. "Hey, no fair!" Hawkpaw gasped.

Mintpaw shrugged and stuck out her tongue, and Hawkpaw took that as her chance to flick water at her. Some got in the other she-cat's mouth, and she spluttered as Hawkpaw erupted into laughter.

They swam around each other playfully, diving underwater to surprise or startle each other, and when they started to run out of energy, they laid on their backs and let the river guide them in circles.

"It's nearly sundown," Mintpaw said as a chilly gust of wind blew through. Hawkpaw shivered.

"You're right," Hawkpaw said. She was disappointed time had gone by so fast.

Mintpaw crawled out of the river, the low sunlight shining on her wet, grey fur. "Here, let me help you," she offered, grabbing Hawkpaw up by the scruff and supporting her.

Hawkpaw stood on the riverbank, surprised at Mintpaw's strength. "Uh-h, for a medicine cat, you're really strong," Hawkpaw breathed. She shook out her wet pelt., droplets going everywhere

Mintpaw giggled. "You're pretty much as light as a feather, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw puffed her cheeks and Mintpaw chuckled under her breath. "Come lean on me," she offered. She did, and when they got back to camp, she collapsed in her nest in exhaustion.

"Tiring, isn't it?" Mintpaw tittered.

"It didn't seem so at the time," Hawkpaw exhaled heavily.

"Here, I should replace that brace," Mintpaw said. "Redbreeze got a better stick to keep your leg in place anyways."

Mintpaw walked back and forth throughout the den, collecting the right herbs. She unraveled the wet cobwebs and tossed the old stick to the side. She applied a new poultice to her leg, this one to relax the muscle. She wrapped the leg in new cobwebs and added the firmer stick to keep it in place.

"The bone is feeling much stronger already," Mintpaw said as she finished.

"Really?" Hawkpaw gasped.

"You'll likely still have it on for another moon as you said, but if you work hard, you can catch up pretty well," Mintpaw explained.

Hawkpaw lit up. "Yes!"

Mintpaw shuffled her paws. "Would you mind if I helped you warm up?" Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

Hawkpaw tilted her head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"It- it's been kind of cold at night, and your fur is wet," Mintpaw explained. Hawkpaw could sense the nervousness in her voice. "I- I just meant- we could share tongues."

Mintpaw looked embarrassed at having proposed such a thing. "Oh! That makes sense. We can, if you want," Hawkpaw accepted.

Mintpaw walked forward awkwardly and started with Hawkpaw's ears and worked her way down her pelt. Hawkpaw also groomed Mintpaw, the taste of herbs and river water in her fur, but she didn't mind.

Hawkpaw grew sleepy at the rhythmic laps of Mintpaw's tongue on her soaked fur, and quickly found herself curled into the crook of Mintpaw's neck, fast asleep.

 _Mist was not waiting on the bank like usual. She figured she had fallen asleep before her, and walked to the river to wait for her friend._

 _She didn't wait long, and when she saw the ragged shape of the silvery she-cat trudge down the hill, Hawkpaw noticed how the atmosphere had turned greyer. Her chest tugged at the change._

" _Mist!" Hawkpaw said brightly, despite the strange feeling she now had, and the dark look on Mist's face._

 _Mist's eyes looked through her when she first turned, blown big with slitted pupils and fur like a thistle bush. She was muttering to herself. Hawkpaw could only assume she was stuck somewhere in between sleep and the waking world._

" _Mist?" Hawkpaw called out. Even in the dimming light she could see the wet sheen of tears swelling in her friend's eyes._

" _It's my fault," Mist said blankly. There was no emotion in her voice. She fell back on her bottom, still staring past Hawkpaw._

" _Mist?" Hawkpaw called again, a little louder. "Are you…. Did something happen?"_

 _Mist finally seemed to see Hawkpaw, and nothing changed in her composure. "I-" Mist choked._

" _Mist?" Hawkpaw tried softly, tilting her head. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

" _I went out when I shouldn't have," Mist croaked. "They came to get me and- oh_ Soot. Russet. _It's all my fault."_ _She swayed on her paws._

" _What happened?" Hawkpaw pressed. She was officially concerned._

 _Mist fell in on herself, trembling too much to stand. Her paws pressed her head down as she tried to make herself even smaller. "They killed 'em. I just ran back and hid- I didn't mean to fall asleep!"_

" _Soot is your aunt, isn't she?" Hawkpaw asked. "I- I'm so sorry, Mist, I-"_

" _They were- I-" Mist's breathing was beginning to pick up. "They were the only moms I knew. I never told 'em- I was so snotty and ungrateful and they musta' died thinkin' I hated 'em-"_

" _Mist, I'm sure that isn't true!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Sure, sometimes cats can be stubborn, but I'm sure they didn't think that was really how you felt."_

" _It is!" Mist forced out. Her body wouldn't still, and if it kept up, Mist was going to wake herself up._

" _There's always StarClan," Hawkpaw offered weakly, unsure of how to handle it. "That's where I'll see people who've died when I die one day, and I'm sure you will too."_

 _Mist's head jerked back up. "For you maybe!" she hissed, hunching her back. "S'not the same here, you fool! Dead is_ dead! _No two-ways about it or safe haven in the sky or nonsense stories!"_

" _It's real, I promise!" Hawkpaw insisted. "I saw a StarClan cat once!"_

" _AND WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?" Mist screeched. "THESE DREAMS AREN'T ANYTHIN'- I'M NEVER GONNA SEE 'EM AGAIN- DON'T YOU KNOW DEAD CATS STAY DEAD?!"_

 _The ground shook with Mist's words, and they grew distorted. Hawkpaw felt the ground disappear beneath her paws and she fell into darkness._

She woke with a start, feeling as if she'd fallen directly into her nest.

The den was pitch black, and Hawkpaw felt Mintpaw curled around her. The medicine apprentice was snoring softly into the fur on Hawkpaw's shoulders.

Her heart was thumping in her chest, both from her dream and from how close her and Mintpaw were, not to mention they were sharing a nest.

She tried to no avail to go back to sleep for a while, tossing and turning. At one point she thought she'd woken up Mintpaw, but it seemed she was just twitching in her dream.

It was cute to watch, Hawkpaw silently admitted, as if Mintpaw was chasing a mouse or a vole. Her paws and whiskers twitched, and she was giving little _mrrows_ of delight. Hawkpaw briefly wondered if Mintpaw was any good at hunting in actuality, and if perhaps, when she was better, if they could go hunting together sometime.

Unable to fall asleep again and frustrated because of it, Hawkpaw resigned herself to sneaking out for a small walk to tire herself out. She pried herself carefully from Mintpaw, and walked out into the still, chilly night.

Just as she was about to head through the bramble barrier, she bumped into Flarestorm and Mosspatch entering. They were wrapped up in their own little world, giggling quietly to each other like apprentices. Hawkpaw noted they had a funny, musky smell to the both of them.

"Oh, hello, little one," Mosspatch greeted once she noticed Hawkpaw. "Isn't it quite late for you to be awake?"

Flarestorm seemed to agree. "Apprentices should get a good night's rest to prepare for the day."

"Uh- I was just sleepwalking," Hawkpaw lied quickly. She was getting better at lying on the spot, and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Mosspatch said. "Head on back, now."

Hawkpaw gave a nod and hurried her way back to the medicine den. Her eyes were completely adjusted to the dark, thankfully, and she easily found Mintpaw. She curled into the nest, back to Mintpaw so she would disturb her less, what with her fidgeting.

Hawkpaw closed her eyes, and unsuccessfully tried to fall back asleep all night.

 **A/N**

 **Oh gosh I am SO SORRY for not updating! I had an incredibly difficult summer and school has been no easier on me. I'm working on my mental health and while I'm still struggling in some areas, I think I've been treating myself much better than I used to.**

 **I can't guarantee an update schedule like I used to have, but know I do love this story and would like to see it through to the end, no matter how long it takes.**

 **Anyways! I am fueled by your reviews! Tell me what you thought about Mintpaw and Jaypaw in this chapter! Are Mist's actions justified? What were Mosspatch and Flarestorm doing sneaking out of camp at night? Your theories and thoughts are so fun to read!**


	12. Chapter 11: Shaded Values

**A/N**

 **I hadn't planned to stay away for so long again! I was managing two school plays, and there's some personal matters going on, but I'm doing better. I'm on meds now so hopefully updates will start being less sporadic.**

 **The Unnamed Guest: You can feel free to read the old one as much as you like! There's going to be quite a few changes so you won't be spoiled, but I can't guarantee it's good quality writing.**

 **Bingo Bongo (guest): Mintpaw is a sweetie! I love her so much! And Mist is… complicated, you could say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Shaded Values**

Before the sun was up, there was a wail. It echoed through the camp and stirred Hawkpaw from the half-sleep she had managed to fall into.

Hawkpaw barely had time to react before Mintpaw got up from the nest. The cry had come from the nursery.

Hawkpaw followed Mintpaw out into the darkness, where the moon was low and pale in the sky. "What is it?" Hawkpaw asked Mintpaw.

The grey she-cat was talking to Appleberry, when a look of horror crossed her face. "Let me through!" Mintpaw gasped, squeezing her way inside the nursery. Hawkpaw tried everything to see something, from ducking down low and standing on the tips of her toes, but to no avail.

She could hear someone crying inside the den, and after a minute, Mintpaw emerged. Her eyes held no light, and in her jaws, she held Toadkit.

"Is he…" Hawkpaw trailed off. Mintpaw met her eyes, but looked down and walked past her, saying nothing.

From inside, Hawkpaw could hear Sorrelfrost sobbing. "My kit! My little kitten!" She wailed, her voice shaking. Hawkpaw could see the outline of Appleberry trying to console the young mother, but her cries were heard until the sun came up and she lost her voice.

The sudden passing of Toadkit shook the entire clan. Sorrelfrost had completely shut down. Sandwhisker was excused from duties for the day, and spent his time with Cherrykit, who did not understand where her brother had gone.

Mintpaw had bags under her eyes. Redbreeze had tried to tell her it was not her fault, but she was dismissive. "I know," Mintpaw sighed in a defeated voice. "I know it's not." The look on her face showed them she was lying.

As much as the thought was unwelcome, Hawkpaw couldn't help but think about RiverClan. About her own mother and father. Looking at how devastated Sorrelfrost and Sandwhisker were, made Hawkpaw feel strange. Was this how her parents felt when they thought she had died?

Something in her felt an urge to go see them. Looking around at cats still waking up, Hawkpaw decided to slip out. Just as she passed by the medicine den, she felt a pelt brush hers.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Mintpaw said. She still seemed down, but she looked happier looking at Hawkpaw. "I need to pick herbs, want to come with me?"

"Oh, sure!" Hawkpaw agreed. Mintpaw's whiskers didn't twitch happily like they usually did, and Hawkpaw felt a twinge in her heart.

They walked in silence, bodies brushing against each other for comfort. Hawkpaw couldn't possibly fathom the feelings Mintpaw was feeling, or the things she was thinking.

They reached a raspberry plant, and Mintpaw began furiously picking at the leaves. "Are you okay?" Hawkpaw asked quietly. She craned her head and saw Mintpaw had begun to cry. She was biting her lip.

"Mintpaw…" Hawkpaw muttered. The apprentice let out a stifled cry, dropping all the herbs and sitting down.

"I feel like he died because of me!" Mintpaw choked out. "If I had just treated it like greencough right from the start, he-he'd be alive!"

"You said it yourself, he was sickly," Hawkpaw said. "You shouldn't blame yourself for things you can't control."

"It's my job to control them!" Mintpaw cried. She buried her face in her paws, sniffling.

"Mintpaw, come on," Hawkpaw said. "Look at me." Mintpaw shook her head frantically.

"Okay," Hawkpaw sighed. "Listen, you… you can't save everyone. I know you want to. And I'm sure this is really hard. I can't understand. But you're good at what you do, and this won't change that."

She looked to the grey and brown she-cat, who did not move. She wasn't even sniffling anymore. "Mintpaw?" Hawkpaw tilted her head. "Mintpaw, are you okay?"

Mintpaw abruptly lifted her head, gasping loudly for air. Hawkpaw stumbled back at the sight of her eyes. They had gone completely white.

" _You…"_ She said in a scratchy, echoey voice that was not her own. It sounded like several cats speaking at once.

"Me?" Hawkpaw asked nervously.

Mintpaw got closer, her soulless eyes drilling into Hawkpaw.

" _You of pure blood but half of origin, a paw in two worlds and uncertain. Cursed and blessed with something still unknown, a tool in games yet to be played. A choice must be made, for half a cat is useless to both factions."_

Hawkpaw found her breath gone right from her lungs. "I- I'm sorry?" She stammered. Her legs were shaking.

Mintpaw's head dropped, and when she lifted it again, it was not Mintpaw. "Hawkpaw," she said. It was Fawnkit's voice.

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "Fawnkit. What are you- how are you here?"

Fawnkit shook Mintpaw's head. "Always asking the wrong questions, Hawkpaw."

"Then what questions should I be asking?" Hawkpaw asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She had quickly grown annoyed with Fawnkit.

"How about picking a side?" Fawn-Mintpaw suggested with a sharp tone.

"How about you leave me alone?" Hawkpaw scoffed. "Why should it matter?"

"You and I both know a cat cannot have two clans," Fawn-Mintpaw said. "Besides, choosing between ThunderClan and RiverClan is only the start."

Hawkpaw squinted at her in perplexity. "Start of what?"

"Something bigger at is at play, Hawkpaw," Fawnkit said, hardening Mintpaw's tone further. "A dangerous cat has become even more dangerous as of last night."

"What in StarClan is that supposed to mean to me?" Hawkpaw growled. "I have a feeling I'm gonna grow real sick of this cryptic mouse-dung real quick."

"No need to be so foul-mouthed," Fawn-Mintpaw sighed. "I'm your sister. I'm only trying to warn you. That's why I decided to use this vessel."

"I'm not your sister," Hawkpaw said stiffly. "And get out of her. Now."

Fawnkit looked down at Mintpaw's body. "Oh, her? She's a medicine cat. They're prophetic vessels chosen by StarClan. Her choice makes this consensual."

"I don't care," Hawkpaw snapped. "You're saying things with her mouth that she would never say."

Fawn-Mintpaw was silent, looking down at her body and up at Hawkpaw, until realization dawned on her. Hawkpaw's heart was thrumming in her ears.

"Oh… oh," Fawn-Mintpaw began to laugh. "Ohahaha!" She cackled, and Hawkpaw bristled in embarrassment. "You like her! This is priceless! You have a crush on the medicine cat! There's layers to how forbidden that is!"

"No I don't!" Hawkpaw squeaked in surprise. "We're both she-cats…"

"Oh, that doesn't matter a bit," Fawnkit laughed, invading Mintpaw's softer voice with a squeaky sound. Fawn-Mintpaw gave Hawkpaw a look. "Trust me on that. What really matters is Mintpaw here is a medicine cat."

"And?" Hawkpaw grumbled, lashing her tail. She was growing frustrated. She was still figuring out her feelings for Mintpaw, not to mention Jaypaw and Thornsnag.

"Have you never heard of Runningshadow and Ravenwind? Or Leafpool?" Fawn-Mintpaw asked, raising an eyebrow. Hawkpaw did not answer, and she sighed. "Forget it. Mintpaw is not important to your destiny. Forget about _her."_

"You don't get to tell me what to do through the mouth of my friend," Hawkpaw growled. "I make my own choices, and I'll make my own destiny too!"

Fawn-Mintpaw frowned. "When will you finally stop being so stubborn and finally listen to reason?"

Hawkpaw opened her mouth to answer, but she heard a rustle in the undergrowth a few mouse-lengths away. She whipped around just in time to see a ginger tail disappear.

"You didn't know someone was eavesdropping?" Hawkpaw growled lowly.

"I'm not omniscient in this body," Fawn-Mintpaw answered simply.

"Well, then get out of it and be omni-annoying again," Hawkpaw scoffed.

Fawn-Mintpaw sighed defeatedly. With that, she suddenly dropped to the ground like a limp fish. Hawkpaw ran over to her.

"Mintpaw, are you okay?" She asked quickly.

When the grey and brown she-cat looked up at her, her pupils were there again. "What… what happened?" Mintpaw asked, looking around in confusion.

"Um, I think you passed out crying," Hawkpaw lied. "I didn't want to wake you. You seemed exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," she confirmed. "And… I had the strangest dream."

"Oh?" Hawkpaw asked, trying to contain her nerves. Did she know about the conversation between her and Fawnkit?

"Yeah, I-... it's fuzzy," Mintpaw said, shaking her head. "Let's pick up these leaves and head back to camp."

"Okay," Hawkpaw agreed, grabbing some of the raspberry leaves she had dropped earlier. "By the way, Mintpaw?"

"Yes, Hawkpaw?" Mintpaw said, looking over at her.

"I think you're real good at your job," Hawkpaw meowed. "I know this is something tragic, but it's not your fault. Don't let it make you think you're less than amazing."

Mintpaw blinked, speechless. "Thank you, Hawkpaw."

"Don't thank me," Hawkpaw mumbled. "It's just what I think." She felt like her face was on fire. The soft look Mintpaw was giving her sent her up into the clouds.

They both entered camp fidgety, nervous messes, like two lovesick kits. Hawkpaw helped her organize the fresh raspberry leaves, ears hot every time their pelts touched.

"Hey, Hawkpaw?" A voice called from just outside. She tore away from Mintpaw's gaze awkwardly to see who called her.

Cardinalpaw was standing outside, her tail flicking. Her ginger tail. Panic seeped into Hawkpaw. "Uh, yes?" She said. Her mouth felt dry.

"I need to talk to you," Cardinalpaw said. "Now?"

"I'm busy."

"But, I-"

"Oh, you can go!" Mintpaw said. "Spend time with your sister. I'll be fine in here."

Hawkpaw turned to her, hoping she'd catch the pleading look in her eyes. "Are you sure? It's no trouble!"

"No, go ahead," Mintpaw insisted.

Hawkpaw felt like throwing up. "Okay then," she choked out. She followed Cardinalpaw out of the den, and out of camp.

"Uh, where are we going?" Hawkpaw asked. Her paws felt heavy.

"Somewhere private," Cardinalpaw muttered. They reached Frogpond, and when they did, they stopped walking.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Hawkpaw asked weakly.

"There's really no easy way to bring it up…" Cardinalpaw shuffled her paws. "I heard you talking to Mintpaw in the forest earlier."

"Oh."

"Only you were weird? It was like you were looking at her… but it wasn't her," Cardinalpaw explained, sounding more confused as she continued.

"I think it was some StarClan stuff," Hawkpaw said quickly. "You know, like omens and prophecies! Glad I could help!" She was eager to get out of the conversation.

"No, no that's not it," Cardinalpaw said. "The… StarClan cat? They said you… have a crush on Mintpaw."

Hawkpaw gulped. She could feel sweat gathering between her toes and behind her ears.

"Is that true, Hawkpaw?" Cardinalpaw asked gently. "Do you like Mintpaw? Is that why you said you didn't like anyone the night of the gathering?"

Hawkpaw tried to speak, but nothing could come out. It was like her voice had been stolen from her. A dark fear inside of her was keeping her words from escaping.

"Maybe?" Hawkpaw finally managed. "I- I don't know. We're so family oriented! She-cats get with toms to have kits, you know? It feels wrong to… to deviate!"

"It's okay, Hawkpaw," Cardinalpaw said gently. She put her tail over Hawkpaw's flank. "Feelings are normal."

"It feels weird," she groaned, ignoring her sister's giggling. "I get all tongue tied around her, and my skin gets hot!"

"Still normal. I don't have to be a medicine cat to diagnosis you as _lovesick,"_ Cardinalpaw teased.

"But I get like that with Thornsnag and Jaypaw too!" Hawkpaw protested.

"Three crushes?" Cardinalpaw gasped. "That's… wow."

"I know, I know, can we not talk about it?" Hawkpaw grumbled. "It's stupid."

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Just, one more thing."

"What?" Hawkpaw groaned loudly.

"Mintpaw- well, sorta Mintpaw- said something about choosing between ThunderClan and RiverClan," Cardinalpaw said. Hawkpaw felt her heart fall straight out of her chest. "Why would you have to choose?"

"Oh," Hawkpaw sighed. "I didn't want you to find out. Well, I wanted you to find out from me."

Cardinalpaw tilted her head. "Find out what?"

Hawkpaw took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Me and our- my brothers- we're all RiverClan." She paused, but Cardinalpaw said nothing. "Smokestar took us from our home during a camp raid. The RiverClan cats recognized my eyes when they saw me."

"That's- I-" Cardinalpaw struggled to find the right words, but in the end, she only managed to say, "okay."

"Are you alright?" Hawkpaw asked slowly.

Cardinalpaw was staring off ahead of them. She shook her head. "Yes, of course. Fine. Just… it's a lot." She smiled. It felt off.

"If you say so," Hawkpaw said. "If Smokestar ever gets mad at you, you know, you can always hide in the medicine den with me and Mintpaw."

"What?" Cardinalpaw asked, sounding surprised. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I heard him yell at you once, and you seemed really upset," Hawkpaw explained awkwardly. "I know a thing or two about dealing with him when he's angry."

"Don't look like you're dealing with that scar so well," Cardinalpaw scoffed under her breath. Instinctively, Hawkpaw touched her cheek where Smokestar had clawed her the night she broke her leg.

"Sorry," Cardinalpaw apologized. She put on another grin. "I'm okay, really. Come on, let's go back."

There was silence on the way back as well. Hawkpaw felt more at ease with admitting her feelings towards her interests, specifically Mintpaw, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Her stomach was in knots, and Cardinalpaw's strange mood was throwing her off.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Mintpaw with solid white eyes. With every step she took back towards camp, she felt as if her paws were pulling her in the other direction. The direction of RiverClan.

A breeze from the Twoleg place blew in their direction, and the scent it carried made them freeze up. "Is that…" Cardinalpaw trailed off.

"Blood…" Hawkpaw whispered. The two she-cats lifted their noses and followed the scent. "It's ThunderClan blood!" Hawkpaw gasped in realization.

She exchanged looks with Cardinalpaw before they broke out into a run towards the end of their territory. They skidded to a stop before the stocky, bloodied grey body of a tom.

Shadefur.

His dark grey fur had a red tinge to it, and crimson pooled out from under his mangled, butchered body. Clumps and chunks of fur were scattered, wet with blood. Slimy insides were spilled out, pink and red and sickening.

Hawkpaw didn't have to check for breathing.

They inched forward slowly, and Hawkpaw found herself rooted in the ground staring. His glassy, dead amber eyes seemed to bore into her. Her mind was reeling.

Without warning, Cardinalpaw turned and retched into the undergrowth, gasping and coughing. Hawkpaw felt the same, but could not bring herself to the same extreme.

"Hawkpaw… Hawkpaw, let's go back," Cardinalpaw said weakly. "Hawkpaw, come on." There was an scared urgency in her voice.

Hawkpaw heard her calling to her, but her voice was just a distant echo. Looking into eyes that have seen their last shook Hawkpaw to her core. A speck of white caught her attention.

"Cardinalpaw… look," Hawkpaw whispered. In Shadefur's claws, was bloodied white fur. Whoever did this to him, he had put up a fight.

"Let's get out of here," Cardinalpaw choked out, swallowing roughly. The next thing Hawkpaw knew, she was being dragged by Cardinalpaw away from Shadefur.

They trudged back to camp with slow, shaking legs. Their eyes were wide with the horror of what they had seen, the mutilated body of Shadefur burned into their memories.

"Hawkpaw!" Jaypaw called as she entered camp. Her body felt numb. "Have you seen Shadefur? He was supposed to be on the noon patrol, but no one can find him anywhere."

"I-..." Hawkpaw breathed, feeling uneasy. Spots were invading her vision, and she felt like the ground was spinning.

Cardinalpaw retched again at the mention of Shadefur. "Cardinalpaw, are you alright?" Flamepaw asked, approaching the she-cat. She was breathing uneasily.

"He's dead…" Hawkpaw managed. The words felt like they weren't coming from her own mouth.

"What?" Jaypaw inched closer to Hawkpaw, staring into her far off eyes. "How do you know?"

"We saw him… by the Thunderpath…" Hawkpaw felt sick. She wanted to stop talking, but she couldn't. In the exact opposite position, Cardinalpaw was not saying a word.

"We smelled blood, and we thought someone was in danger so we went to investigate," Hawkpaw continued, her voice trembling. "But he was there. He wasn't breathing. There was so much blood… and his eyes…"

Horror spread across Jaypaw's features. He sprinted outside camp, with Nightbreeze and Blackpelt at his heels. Hawkpaw stayed frozen in place until Redbreeze and Mintpaw came to bring her and Cardinalpaw inside the medicine den.

Hawkpaw numbly ate thyme leaves given to her by Mintpaw. She felt her racing slow, but the experience was still carved into her head. She had seen death before, that was not new.

But there was something different about seeing a cat, peacefully asleep forever with the scent of sickness when compared to Shadefur.

Hawkpaw couldn't shake it. Seeing someone's life ripped from them by another cat so viciously… that was something else altogether.

 **A/N**

 **And so it begins! The real plot is finally starting. To those who read the original story, you know what is to come, but things won't be the same! Don't expect the same things to happen. I have some twists that are yet to come ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! I love you all!**

 **Special thanks to my beta-reader SuperBailey!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ode To Woes

**A/N**

 **Nothing to address. Continue reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Ode To Woes**

The sudden death of Shadefur shook the entire clan. Tensions were high for that rest of the moon, specifically with ShadowClan. Smokestar was convinced Fallenstar had sent cats into their territory after they found white fur in his claws. Not long after his death, his mate Frondgrass found out she was pregnant. The young queen spent most of her days in the nursery, only ever speaking with her parents or Nightbreeze.

At the half-moon, Mintpaw and Redbreeze made a promise to try and speak with Shadefur to find out who killed him. In the wake of Jaypaw no longer having a mentor to help him complete his training, Cloudclaw took on the duty at the order of Smokestar.

"And if anyone has a bellyache?" Mintpaw asked.

"Um, I give them juniper berries?" Hawkpaw answered.

Mintpaw nodded. "Good… okay, I think you're all set. Redbreeze and I will be back before sun-up, but try to get some rest before then."

"I'm not sure if I can sleep without you here," Hawkpaw confessed, a smug look on her face.

Mintpaw's ears twitched in embarrassment. "I have to go, you mouse-brain."

"I know," Hawkpaw snickered. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I hope so, too," Mintpaw sighed. "Thornsnag said he'd keep you company while I'm away," she added, just as the brown tabby tom waltzed in.

Mintpaw brushed cheeks with Hawkpaw as she walked out, a simple gesture that made Hawkpaw feel giddy. Mintpaw left, and Thornsnag took her place, a new giddy feeling consuming Hawkpaw.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm alright," Hawkpaw sighed. "But… sometimes I still see Shadefur from all those sunrises ago… like it was yesterday. Cardinalpaw pretends like it never even happened."

"It's hard to believe no one saw anything," Thornsnag mewed. "One of our best warriors was killed _so_ easily."

Hawkpaw stayed silent for a moment. "If I had been in the forest with Mintpaw still, I bet we could have saved him."

Brief horror crossed Thornsnag's features. "Oh, StarClan no! If you and my sister had been there, you both could've gotten hurt! Or killed!"

Hawkpaw flinched at his tone, and Thornsnag relaxed. "It's not that I doubt your abilities. And I don't mean to be harsh. I care about you, but right now you can't fight, and Mintpaw is a medicine cat."

Hawkpaw sighed. "I know you're right," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Ah, me being right," Thornsnag said wistfully. "Such a rare occasion. We must enjoy it."

"Oh, shut it," Hawkpaw snorted, giving him a shove.

"Make me," Thornsnag teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

They laughed together, but it was interrupted by Jaypaw entering the den. His eyes seemed dull. "Hey," he said, looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"I should probably see if I'm needed somewhere," Thornsnag mewed. "I'll see you later, Hawkpaw." She gave him a little nod as he left, passing awkwardly by Jaypaw.

"What's wrong?" Hawkpaw asked as Jaypaw came to sit beside her.

"Wrong?" Jaypaw repeated. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "I know you, Jaypaw. Something is bothering you."

Jaypaw scoffed. "I don't have to tell you anything," he said sharply.

Hawkpaw lowered her ears. "You're right, you don't," she sighed. "You're a big tough tom." Her voice turned teasing, and she nudged him a little.

Jaypaw didn't react, and Hawkpaw exhaled heavily. "Do you want a cuddle?" She asked. He didn't answer again, but she caught the little nod he gave her.

Hawkpaw let him bury his face into the crook of her neck and she curled into him. "I know losing Shadefur must have been really hard… Seeing him was really… upsetting. But I can't imagine what you're feeling."

"You have no idea," Jaypaw mumbled. Hawkpaw hugged him tighter. "To lose a sibling so suddenly."

Hawkpaw refrained from insisting she did understand, and instead opted for comforting him. After a while, Jaypaw's breathing evened out, and she knew he had fallen asleep.

Not long after, Cardinalpaw entered the den. Her fur was messy, like she'd just woken up. "Hawkpaw, I've been thinking about what you said," she meowed. She sounded uncertain.

"Okay," Hawkpaw said slowly. "What is it?"

She sat down in front of Hawkpaw. "About our father."

"Your father," Hawkpaw corrected her.

Cardinalpaw shook her head. "No, that's just it. I don't think he'd do that. Are you sure what you said is true?"

Hawkpaw frowned. "Of course, I am, Cardinalpaw. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think it was."

"But what you think could be a lie!" Cardinalpaw countered. "He's cared for us our entire lives. Gingerroot nursed us!"

"She nursed you," Hawkpaw said bitterly. "She shoved me off onto Silverfoot the second I opened my eyes."

Cardinalpaw shook her head. "They _love_ us, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw stared at the ginger she-cat in astonishment. "Smokestar has been cruel to you lately," she pointed out. "I've seen it."

"He just wants me to be the best I can be," Cardinalpaw insisted. "As does mama. That's why they're… tough."

"Cardinalpaw, they _kidnapped_ me and my brothers," Hawkpaw remarked.

"Daddy wouldn't do that!" Cardinalpaw hissed.

Hawkpaw flinched in surprise, and Cardinalpaw instantly calmed. "I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

"He named my brother Scarface," Hawkpaw pointed out softly.

"Our brother," Cardinalpaw repeated. "And he- he's just upset. I'm sure it's really hard for him. We just don't understand."

"I understand well enough," Hawkpaw stated. "Oakstar and Sandfern love me. Smokestar and Gingerroot just don't."

"They're lying!" Cardinalpaw cried. "Your eyes are so distinctive, and you're so sensitive about them- they'd know to target that!"

Hawkpaw inched back. "You can't see it, can you?"

"No, _you_ can't see that they're our enemies!" Cardinalpaw declared, getting in Hawkpaw's face. "You're the leader's daughter, and you're so vulnerable! They're trying to confuse you!"

Cardinalpaw held Hawkpaw's paws, a look of desperation in her deep blue eyes. "They just want to get at our father! They're not your family, we are! I'm your sister!"

Hawkpaw tore away from Cardinalpaw. Her heart hurt, and she felt like crying. "I knew you wouldn't understand!" Hawkpaw hissed lowly. "You're just upset I'm loved for once! You can't stand not being in the spotlight! You want all the attention! You just have to be the favorite at all times, don't you?"

Hawkpaw was crying at this point, filled with anger. "Even when they're mean to you, you still remain blind to the fact they aren't good cats! You ignore it, because they love you the most."

"Hawkpaw, no. That's not it, I swear!" Cardinalpaw promised. "RiverClan is the enemy, and we are loved, we're so loved. _You're_ so loved!"

Hawkpaw closed her eyes and turned away from her. "I think you should leave," she choked out.

Cardinalpaw crouched down to Hawkpaw. "Please, listen," Cardinalpaw pleaded. "They're taking advantage of you. You're too emotional to notice. I'm just trying to help you."

Hawkpaw remained turned away from her. "Leave," she said again, gritting her teeth.

"Hawkpaw-" Cardinalpaw started, but she cut her off.

"Leave! Leave now!" Hawkpaw cried. "Go! Just… go."

Cardinalpaw's ears flattened, and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry you couldn't see the truth," she muttered she walked out with her tail low.

Hawkpaw sighed and sniffed, turning and resting her head on Jaypaw's side. She thanked Starclan for making him a deep sleeper. He stirred and looked up at her with half-open, bleary eyes. "Did something happen?" He asked sleepily.

Hawkpaw had a feeling he wouldn't care much for her emotions, so she shook her head. He laid his head back down, and Hawkpaw stared ahead at the wall with dead eyes.

* * *

Mintpaw walked beside Redbreeze at a mellow pace, breathing in the fresh night air. "Do you think Alderleaf will be there?" Mintpaw asked. "He's been getting sick a lot lately…"

"I hope so," Redbreeze said. "We need his wisdom in these trying times."

Redbreeze and Mintpaw inched their way down to hill, taking small steps. They reached the tall hedge and Redbreeze went first. She crouched low to the ground and crawled through the small space that had been smoothed out by their ancestors before them.

Honeysnow was the only one there so far, with no Alderleaf at her side. "Is Alderleaf too sick to come again?" Redbreeze asked the young she-cat.

Honeysnow dipped her head. "Yes, he could barely get up today." There was a somberness in her voice. He had been medicine cat for as long as every RiverClan cat could remember.

"Still no sign of Patchflower?" Redbreeze asked, looking about.

Honeysnow hung her head. "No. I fear something terrible has happened."

Just as she spoke, Blueberry joined them, her blue-grey fur shining in the moonlight. Frostpaw was not with her, but instead a grey and white splotched she-cat was in her place. "Where's Frostpaw?" Mintpaw asked, eyeing the strange new cat.

"She decided being a medicine cat was not for her," Blueberry mewed. She turned to the tiny she-cat. "This is Mintpaw."

"I'm Mintpaw too," Mintpaw said to the WindClan cat. She only made a small noise in the back of her throat in response.

"I don't remember her birth or apprenticeship announced," Redbreeze pointed out.

"Oh, she came to us when ShadowClan kicked her out," Blueberry explained. "She got really sick."

"I see," Redbreeze said. "Let's not say anything to Thymetail. She probably feels terrible."

Thymetail arrived late, looking skittish, which was not unusual for her. "S-sorry I'm l-late," she mewed. Her anxious nature and stutter were commonplace. Her brown tabby fur was messy and sticking up in awkward places, making her look a little shifty.

"Don't worry about it," Blueberry said to her kindly. Her apprentice avoided the ShadowClan medicine cat. The five she-cats walked on the stones behind the waterfall, a small cave opening up. There was a pool in the center, where a small stream of water flowed down from above into it.

"Before we speak with StarClan, I have something I need to do," Redbreeze announced. "I, Redbreeze, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Mintpaw stared at her mentor, her tail bushing up with anticipation. Redbreeze continued. "Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

The way it was phrased sunk into Mintpaw's heart. She thought of Hawkpaw. "I- I do," Mintpaw answered quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintflower. StarClan honors your reliability, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan," Redbreeze rasped.

Guilt found its way into Mintflower. It was then she noticed her mentor's muzzle was greying. Redbreeze rested her chin on Mintflower's head, and she licked her mentor's shoulder.

Mintflower drank from the pool of water, feelings of shame swimming inside her.

 _When she opened her eyes, there was a reddish tortoiseshell she-cat before her. "Mother!" Mintflower cried out in happiness._

 _"Mintflower," the tortoiseshell purred. "I have something for you." In her jaws, she held a cluster of mint._

 _"Is that...?" Mintflower stared at the herbs with wide eyes._

 _"You have earned this, my dear daughter," she said, tucking the mint leaves behind the medicine cat's ear. "This herb now will show you have completed your training, and will make everyone in the clans very proud."_

 _Mintflower held back tears, and nuzzled into her mother's soft fur, breathing in her warm scent. It comforted her in a way only a mother could._

 _The she-cat purred at the embrace of her daughter. "Oh, my little kit is all grown up."_

 _Mintflower pulled away. "I don't feel like it," she admitted. "Redbreeze said I was reliable, and now I feel like I'm failing her."_

" _Why is that, dear?" Her mother asked, sitting and curling her thick tail over her paws neatly._

 _Mintflower looked down in contrition. "A medicine cat isn't allowed to fall in love… but I did." She stared at her paws, her heart aching. "I fell in love with Hawkpaw."_

 _Her mother laid her tail across Mintflower's flank. "Do you know what you have to do now?" She asked._

 _Mintflower nodded silently, closing her eyes. When she opened them to look up at her mother, she was gone. "Mother?" Mintflower called out. It was dark._

 _Shadows danced around her, and her paws were wet and sticky. She held a paw up to look at it, and recoiled at the sight of her blood covered foot._

 _Mintflower hyperventilated, feeling like something was closing in on her. "Okay, just breathe… breathe, Mintpaw-_ flower-" _she reminded herself._

 _There was a faint humming noise, like someone singing a little tune. It sounded like a nursery story, but Mintflower couldn't shake the eerie feeling attached to it._

" _The leader of shadows, deaf to all but the song of death. A band of traitors follow its melody. In the end of a beginning, blood eyes are more keen over water. Beware the wrath of an unlucky daughter."_

 _The voices overlapped, overwhelming Mintflower. In the darkness ahead of her, a pair of round, red eyes stared into hers._

Mintflower woke with a start, breathing heavily. Staring at her reflection in the water, Mintflower noticed two mint leaves tucked by her ear. _My StarClan herb..._ The others were stirring in their sleep, but Redbreeze was already awake. "Did- did you get that prophecy?" Mintflower asked in a breathless voice. Redbreeze nodded.

"Hawkpaw… does she have something to do with this?" Mintflower wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Redbreeze admitted. "But I want you to be careful around her."

Mintflower frowned, just as the other medicine cats woke. They all looked evenly unnerved, with Mintpaw's white and grey tail bushed up, and Thymetail's pupils heavily dilated.

Redbreeze scanned over the cats. "I think we should get to our leaders," she mewed. The other medicine cats murmured in agreement. Thymetail looked down, her tail twitching.

On the way back, they walked quickly and in silence. There was an urgency to their footsteps. At the base of the river when they climbed up the hill, Honeysnow, Blueberry and Mintpaw parted ways with them.

They said their goodbyes, and Thymetail walked with Redbreeze and Mintflower. Mintflower wanted to talk to the ShadowClan cat, but conversations with her were difficult due to her skittish nature, so she stayed quiet.

"R-Redb-breeze," Thymetail meowed, just before they reached the ThunderClan camp. "M-M-Mintflower-r, I'm worr-worried about th-the prophe-phecy."

Redbreeze turned to the tabby. "What troubles you?"

"Fall-Fallenstar… she's b-been act-acting str-strange," Thymetail continued. "She-she's been ta-talking with ro-rogues."

"What sort of rogues?" Mintflower jumped in. "Are they dangerous? Were they ones who killed Shadefur? Do you know who did?"

Thymetail looked overwhelmed at all the questions, her tail bushy. "Mintflower!" Redbreeze scolded her. "Thymetail, I apologize."

"N-no, I- I should- shouldn't have s-said anyth-thing," Thymetail stuttered, shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, ple-please forg-get what I s-said."

"Thymetail-" Redbreeze began, but the ShadowClan she-cat had already slinked off away into the darkness. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to Mintflower.

"You know she gets overwhelmed easily," Redbreeze said.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Mintflower huffed.

Redbreeze sighed again. "Let's just head into camp. We have to talk to Smokestar."

* * *

Hawkpaw had been unable to fall asleep after her fight with Cardinalpaw. Jaypaw had long since left her. Her thoughts were too loud to give her peace of mind.

She saw the medicine cats return, and she excitedly waited for Mintpaw to come inside, but she didn't. Bewildered, Hawkpaw poked her head out of the den. The two she-cats were headed to Smokestar's den.

Unable to satiate her curiously, Hawkpaw stayed light on her feet as she slinked around the back of the leader's den, her ear pressed to the wall.

"StarClan gave us a prophecy," Redbreeze mewed. "We're concerned it might involve Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw pricked her ears. Her mind swam with the possibilities. She listened intently as Redbreeze recited the prophecy.

"The leader of shadows, deaf to all but the song of death. A band of traitors follow its melody. In the end of a beginning, blood eyes are more keen over water. Beware the wrath of an unlucky daughter," Redbreeze spoke.

Confusion seeped into Hawkpaw. She understood why they might think it could involve her, but her wrath? What was that supposed to mean for her?

"Another thing," Mintpaw added in. "I saw her eyes glowing in the dark, staring at me. I'm not sure what it means, but we should keep an eye on her."

Hawkpaw's heart fell. Mintpaw believed she was some song of death?

"I knew that little runt would end up a traitor," Smokestar growled. "Thank you for telling me, Redbreeze, Mintpaw."

"Actually, it's Mintflower now," she said. "Redbreeze made me a full medicine cat tonight."

Smokestar bowed his head. "My apologies, Mintflower."

Sensing they were parting ways, Hawkpaw slithered away, limping back to the medicine den with her thoughts driving her mad. Was she truly meant to bring death to the clans?

"Redbreeze made me a full medicine cat tonight," Mintflower announced as she walked in. "My name is Mintflower now."

"That's great," Hawkpaw meowed, trying not to let her negative emotions pour out. "Do you want to lay with me now?"

Mintflower looked away awkwardly. "Actually, I need to talk to you."

"Oh." Hawkpaw had had enough of cats needing to talk to her. She had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to be any better.

"I think I've broken the code," Mintflower confessed. "I've… fallen in love with you."

Hawkpaw couldn't believe her ears. Her heart began to race with excitement. "I- I like you, too," she stammered, unable to keep herself from grinning. "A lot."

"I- I think you misunderstand me," Mintflower sighed. "I'm a medicine cat. We… we can't have a life together here."

"It doesn't have to be here," Hawkpaw mewed casually. "We can go far from here if you want!"

Mintflower shook her head in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous. Our lives are here. Just… not with each other."

"What are you saying?" Hawkpaw asked in a small voice.

"I can't sleep with you," Mintflower said. "I can't be around you. I shouldn't. I have a duty to my clan, and that comes first. What I feel for you is forbidden."

Hawkpaw felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Are you sure it isn't because you're afraid of me? Of my eyes?"

Mintflower looked at the heartbroken she-cat. "What? Why would you say that? I think your eyes are beautiful!"

"I heard you talking to Smokestar," Hawkpaw admitted. "You said to keep an eye on me. You think I'm dangerous."

Realization hit Mintflower. "Oh, no, you don't understand," Mintflower said softly, reaching out to touch her, but Hawkpaw pulled away.

"I've had enough cats tell me I don't understand," Hawkpaw said, her voice beginning to break. "I don't need you to." She looked away from the grey and brown she-cat. "It hurts too much."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Mintflower said weakly. "I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Hawkpaw meowed. Mintflower said nothing, and moments later, Hawkpaw heard her pawsteps depart.

Once she was alone, she let herself feel the full force of the pain she was feeling. She sobbed silently into herself, cold and alone.

 **A/N**

 **You ever just break Hawkpaw's heart and feel terrible about it? Me. Unfortunately, HawkMint is not endgame, and this outcome was inevitable. We've seen how devoted Mintflower is to her work, and she wouldn't just throw it all away.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts in it!**

 **EDIT:** **For clarification, in this story, when medicine cats get their full name, StarClan grants them an herb tucked behind on of their ears that symbolizes something about them. In Mintflower's case, mint symbolizes protection of illness and warm feelings, and it can also symbolize fidelity, virtue, and precious moments.**


	14. Chapter 13: Dark Distractions

**A/N**

 **My doctor has changed my medication so the next update might be a few days late, so I apologize in advance if it is updated late next week!**

 **Moondust (guest): If you publish whatever you're writing here on fanfiction, I'd be more than happy to read it! I also really like the name Blackout for a rogue so I probably will use it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dark Distractions**

At some point, Hawkpaw had fallen asleep. She wasn't sure when, nor did she dream, but when she woke, Mosspatch was in the medicine den.

"Well, I can say for certain if you ate a bad mouse, it is not the cause of this stomach pain," Redbreeze meowed, pulling away from the grey she-cat.

"I'm not…" she trailed off.

"You are," Redbreeze confirmed. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

"I- I didn't think it was possible!" Mosspatch cried, sounding ecstatic. "I never got pregnant when I was with Oliveclaw, and in my age, I never thought I- oh, Redbreeze, thank you!"

The senior she-cat exclaimed in joy, hugging the medicine cat. "I'm going to tell Flarestorm the news!"

Hawkpaw couldn't help but snort. Redbreeze raised an eyebrow at her. "Something funny, Hawkpaw?" The medicine cat asked her.

Hawkpaw instantly matured. "No. Well… it's just, hasn't Flarestorm had a lot of mates? He's fathered, like, half the cats in the clan!"

"Well, first of all, he is my brother so I'd watch it," Redbreeze warned her. "And yes, though none of your business, Flarestorm has had a vast love life. It isn't his fault he has been terribly unlucky. Even older cats deserve a chance at love."

Hawkpaw turned to look over at Mosspatch and Flarestorm purring and nuzzling each other across the clearing. As gross as it was, it did warm her broken heart. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd find someone when she was older.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a meeting!" Smokestar announced. Hawkpaw got up to see what was happening, but as she did, made eye contact with Mintflower. Hawkpaw stayed put where she was.

She could see some of what was going on, with little Featherkit sitting at the base of the Tallrock with neatly groomed fur. Bluewing and Fernstorm looked exceptionally proud in the crowd.

Smokestar began the ceremony. "Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Amberleaf. I hope Amberleaf will pass down all she knows on to you."

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked calm, but her tail was twitching in nervousness as she stepped up onto the Tallrock. "Amberleaf **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Duskheart, and you have shown yourself to be amiable and patient. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw."

Their noses touched, and it went exponentially better than Hawkpaw's did. She spotted Thornsnag in the crowd and felt a small surge of amusement.

The crowd began to disperse, and Hawkpaw saw Mintflower heading in her direction towards the medicine den. Whatever positive emotion she had been feeling was swept away completely.

Deciding to focus her attention elsewhere, Hawkpaw picked out Jaypaw in the clearing and made her way over to him. "Hi, Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey," he said casually. "Do you want to help me with the elders today? I overslept and Cloudclaw got upset with me."

"Sure thing!" Hawkpaw agreed. Anything to get Mintflower off her mind. Fetching some mouse bile while Jaypaw got fresh moss, Hawkpaw managed to stay busy all day.

"How is Frondgrass doing?" Hawkpaw asked Tulipwood as she combed her fur for ticks.

The yellow and black she-cat sighed. "Poor thing is so sad," Tulipwood said. "All she does is eat and sleep, and sometimes she doesn't even eat."

"Shadefur's death really hit her hard," Mallowtail spoke up. "It was so sudden for all of us. Ow! Watch it!" Mallowtail yelped as Jaypaw snagged a claw on his long fur.

"Sorry," Jaypaw muttered under his breath. It was clear he didn't want to hear about Shadefur.

Tulipwood cast a look over at the white tom. "It's still fresh," she mewed. "Maybe it's a topic best avoided."

Jaypaw's fur puffed out along his spine. "Once we find the cat that did it, he'll be avenged," he growled.

Hawkpaw set her tail to her friend's flank coaxingly, giving him a comforting look. "Well, Smokestar's never been one to let things go." She knew that all too well.

Tulipwood shook her head in dismay "It's so soon after what happened to Rainpaw…. You don't think Starclan's trying to give omens, do you?"

Hawkpaw shuddered at the memory of the prophecy hanging over her own head, and almost unconsciously, ducked her head to hide her own eyes.

Jaypaw puffed out his chest and half-curled around Hawkpaw. The smell of bile on his paws was just as strong as his own confidence. "Don't worry Hawkpaw, I'll protect you when the time comes! None of my other clanmates are going to get killed on my watch!"

Mallowtail crooned softly. "You're a brave young tom, Jaypaw. The clan could use more warriors like you."

"The clan could use a lot less _stupidly_ brave toms," Tulipwood added snidely, snorting hard. "Jaypaw, you're young, and still have time to learn that chasing revenge is as effective as chasing your own tail. And once Hawkpaw's healed up, I'm sure she'll be better to fight beside than wasting your time protecting, eh?"

Hawkpaw's skin felt sticky with heat. She pulled away from Jaypaw, and realized that a splash of bile had spread between their flanks. "Ew. Well, I'm gonna go wash of in the stream. You wanna come join me?"

"Smells too much like stinky fish. I'll settle for the puddle by the 'paws den," Jawpaw grumbled, rolling his eyes. "'Sides, Cloudclaw won't let me out of camp without offering to change as many beddings as possible."

Hawkpaw winced sympathetically, although partially disheartened by Jaypaw's remark. "I'll be off then," she muttered.

Jaypaw nudged her as she turned to leave. "You'll be back in time to watch me in afternoon training, right?"

"Of course." Hawkpaw smiled tightly, attempting to digest the swarm of butterflies dancing around her stomach. Jaypaw made her feel a range of warm emotions all at once, which were as comforting as they were indiscernible.

Hawkpaw made her way down to the stream after getting Redbreeze's hastily-acquired permission. Her feet were strong enough to lead her to the water's edge alone. She slipped in happily, feeling freely at home in the lazy current.

Scrubbing her paws free of mouse bile took less time than she had expected, but she waded around for a while regardless. Eventually, Hawkpaw found herself floating on her back just to bask in the feeling.

Noises around her were muffled with her ears submerged, but simply staring blankly up at the few clouds in the blue sky made her feel relaxed. She wondered if her brothers would enjoy swimming as much as she did.

She found her thoughts wander to Mintflower, and she felt an ache inside her chest. She closed her eyes and forced the thought away. The prophecy she had overheard came to her mind.

Hawkpaw was certainly an unlucky daughter, there was no doubt. Although, she did find herself doubting she would bring death to the clans. However hard she tried to envision herself deliberately killing innocent cats, it felt _wrong._ Hawkpaw could conjure any of her clanmates to mind, even Gingerroot, and felt guilty before her second strike.

For the first time in her life, Hawkpaw doubted StarClan. She failed to understand their need to be so cryptic and complex, instead of openly advising the clans on preventing desolation. The more she thought about it, the more it frustrated her.

Her only solace was letting the calm current drift her around, focusing on the gentle rocking of the ripples. She wished Fawnkit would just tell her whatever it was that was going on. What purpose did it serve to confuse her this much?

Hawkpaw heard an indistinct voice coming from land, but she cared so little, that she failed to even open her eyes. She heard the voice again, and this time, she opened her eyes.

Hawkpaw saw the face of a grey tabby tom, who she recognized as Pebblepaw. She lifted her head out of the water to hear him better.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

Pebblepaw let out a snicker. "I said your form is all wrong."

Hawkpaw stared at him. "I'm floating?"

"Well- uh- if you are a real RiverClan cat," Pebblepaw stammered awkwardly, "by blood and stuff, you should at least learn a few ways to swim, yeah?"

Hawkpaw sat up fully in the river and turned to face him, no longer laying on her back. "I guess."

Pebblepaw gave her a look. "What were you doing anyways?"

Hawkpaw heaved herself up onto the RiverClan side of the bank. "I said already. I was floating."

"No, I mean, uh, you looked sad," Pebblepaw meowed. "Are you doing alright?"

Hawkpaw stared down at her paws, staying quiet for a long time before she finally spoke. "Do things ever seem like… they're bigger than you?"

Pebblepaw furrowed his eyebrows. "How so?"

Hawkpaw sighed in exasperation. "Like, you're apart of something that you can't control, and it's… frustrating."

He chuckled wryly. "I feel like that about my family."

Hawkpaw tilted her head. "What are they like?"

"They're… complicated," he sighed.

Hawkpaw sighed as well. "Isn't every family? I mean, here I am, finding out all I was told from day one was a lie."

"That must be so weird," Pebblepaw said. "I can't even imagine."

"It is!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "And there's so much going on! I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind!"

"Whenever I feel overwhelmed, I like to look at the stars," Pebblepaw advised.

"How does that help?" Hawkpaw asked skeptically.

"I like to imagine who they used to be," he explained. "What sort of lives they led and it sorta grounds me." He looked over at her, holding her gaze steadily. It felt refreshing for someone to stare into her eyes with no hesitation. Only Thornsnag ever did that like Pebblepaw was doing.

"There's always going to be things bigger than us," Pebblepaw said. "And things we can't control. But maybe sometimes that can be good. Just to see where things take you."

Hawkpaw smiled at him softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She stared at the damp sand. "It's just scary sometimes."

"That's natural," Pebblepaw said. "Or at least that's what my mom tells me. It's okay to be afraid. I think it is."

Hawkpaw briefly touched noses with him. "Thank you, Pebblepaw. I have to get going."

"Bye, Hawkpaw!" Pebblepaw mewed, waving his tail in goodbye as she crossed over to the ThunderClan side of the river. Her stomach growled, but she had promised Jaypaw her attention.

She found the training hollow empty, and suddenly became aware of how much time she had spent in the water. Hawkpaw sniffed around for Jaypaw's scent, which lead farther out of the forest and back the way she had come.

Cold dread slithered into Hawkpaw's stomach, consuming the butterflies brought on by the thought of Jaypaw. She slunk to the edge of the treeline where Jaypaw was burying a sparrow with furious paws.

"Jaypaw?" she called hesitantly.

His head snapped up, ears perked. They flattened when he saw Hawkpaw hunched up fox-lengths away. "There you are!"

"Here I am," she muttered to herself, flattening her ears as he stalked towards her. She allowed him to sniff her testingly.

"You smell like damp," he muttered back. "Hawkpaw, you're lucky the only thing strong enough to wash away Riverclan stink is the Riverclan border! What were you doing with the enemy?" His voice took on an accusatory edge and a worried dip simultaneously.

Hawkpaw's ears flattened further back against her skull. "He was asking me about why I was in the stream for so long. I climbed out to talk to him," she lied.

Jaypaw shook his head, pressing close to her. "So he was watching you for how long? Hawkpaw, what if someone saw that? After what happened to Shadefur-"

"No one's gonna think I'm some sort of _weasel_ for talking to _Pebblepaw,"_ Hawkpaw growled. "I don't think- I'm not that distrusted, am I?"

Jaypaw flinched against her. "You know his _name_?"

"He's my age, and I've been to a gathering before," Hawkpaw shot back.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Jaypaw asked. "You seem to think the whole clan is against you half the time!"

It was Hawkpaw's turn to flinch. "Maybe because your mother had to raise me instead of my own! Instead of- of Gingerroot!"

Jaypaw pulled away, shaking his head. "Whatever. If you'd rather spend your time with a fish-breath instead of with your friend, be my guest. Just don't get all fussy when cats ask you about it."

Hawkpaw's eyes stung with tears, and her heart with betrayal. "Starclan forbid I want some comfort! Swimming's the only thing I can do anymore! I like helping you and spending time with you, you insufferable furball!"

Jaypaw's tail swished behind him. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Hawkpaw."

"Because poor little Hawkpaw can't go into the forest without getting hurt, can she?" Hawkpaw mocked.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Jaypaw insisted. He brought himself close to her, and she didn't have the energy to struggle back. "What's going on with you lately?"

Hawkpaw looked away from him, tensing at their physical closeness when she was so on edge. "I don't know," she lied.

"That's mouse-dung and you know it," Jaypaw hissed. "You know I care about you deeply. Tell me."

Hawkpaw hesitated. "I don't know what to say."

"Say the truth," Jaypaw pressed. "I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"The truth is…." Hawkpaw stalled. "Uh, the truth is that I- you see-"

"Jaypaw! There you are!" Cloudclaw's white head poked out from the underbrush. "What did I say about coming back to camp before the light started dying?"

"I was looking for Hawkpaw," Jaypaw said quickly. He cast her a look. "She got lost."

Cloudclaw eyed them, and then sighed. "Fine, but don't let it happen again. Let's go."

The apprentices followed the deputy back to camp, while Hawkpaw glared at Jaypaw. "Got lost?" She hissed under her breath so Cloudclaw couldn't hear her.

Jaypaw mouthed a 'sorry', with nothing more. She sighed quietly and grinded her teeth as they brushed through the brambles into camp.

Vinepaw was picking a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile when they entered camp, and she lit up when she saw Hawkpaw.

"Hawkpaw, over here!" Vinepaw called. "Come eat with me!"

Hawkpaw walked over to her without a goodbye to Jaypaw, but she could feel his eyes on her. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever," Hawkpaw said to Vinepaw.

The solid black she-cat groaned. "Ugh, I know! Bluewing has been driving me crazy! All because I keep sleeping in past dawn. It's not my fault it's an obscene hour to wake up at!"

Vinepaw was always against being told what to do. It was something Hawkpaw almost admired, if it didn't constantly get her into trouble.

Needlepaw had been passing by and overheard Vinepaw. She let out a loud scoff, and Vinepaw shot a look at her. "What?" She hissed.

"Any respectable cat is able to wake up on time at dawn," Needlepaw said, rolling her eyes.

Vinepaw scoffed in disbelief. "I'm respectable."

"You think you have the respect of this clan?" Needlepaw asked, raising an eyebrow. "You break rules and scoff at tradition. No one takes you seriously."

Vinepaw bristled in anger. Hawkpaw laid her tail on Vinepaw's flank. "She's not worth it," Hawkpaw whispered.

"Yeah, listen to the cripple," Needlepaw laughed mockingly. Hawkpaw saw fury light in Vinepaw's eyes, and she knew it was done.

"Take that back," Vinepaw growled.

"Cripple," Needlepaw repeated, sneering at Vinepaw. With that, Vinepaw let out a yowl and lunged at Needlepaw, claws unsheathed.

Needlepaw slipped out of the way, causing Vinepaw to lose her footing and slam face first into the ground. She spit out dirt, and swiped her claws across Needlepaw's face without warning.

Blood trickled from the grey she-cat's muzzle, and Vinepaw smirked. Needlepaw let out a yowl and tackled Vinepaw to the ground, biting at her ears.

Vinepaw scratched her shoulder and threw Needlepaw off her, the grey she-cat landing on the dirt, causing a puff of cloud to rise. By now, nearly all the clan had heard the commotion.

"Vinepaw! Needlepaw!" Bluewing hissed as the two she-cats scrambled on the ground, biting and clawing each other.

Stonetail, Needlepaw's mentor, came racing over as well. "Stop this nonsense!" He demanded.

Needlepaw wriggled out of Vinepaw's grasp, panting heavily. "She started it!" Needlepaw protested.

Vinepaw hissed loudly, spitting at Needlepaw's feet. Her tail was lashing, ready to pounce again at any moment.

"Is this any way to treat clanmates?" Bluewing growled, staring hard at Vinepaw.

"I was defending a clanmate!" Vinepaw explained. "She called Hawkpaw a cripple!"

"That does not mean violence is the answer," Bluewing sighed heavily. "You have to be able to rely on each other in a fight, and you can't do that if you're fighting her!"

"Needlepaw, I thought you'd know better than to engage such a thing," Stonetail remarked. Needlepaw flattened her ears in shame.

"How long am I confined to camp?" She asked pathetically.

"Oh, I think we have a different punishment in mind," Bluewing laughed dryly. She glanced at Stonetail for approval. He gave her a nod.

"You will apologize to each other, Needlepaw will apologize to Hawkpaw, and then the two of you will spend a quarter-moon working on partner fighting moves."

Instantly, the two apprentices broke out in protests. "No way!" Vinepaw gasped angrily.

"I'd never work with a feral like her!" Needlepaw hissed.

"You don't have a choice unless you want your warrior ceremony to be delayed," Stonetail threatened them. They bit back any other protests they had.

"I'm sorry I scratched your nose and it'll probably be messed up forever," Vinepaw said to Needlepaw.

"I'm sorry you can't control your temper," Needlepaw said to Vinepaw.

The two mentors sighed heavily, but let the snarky apologies pass. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Stonetail meowed, raising an eyebrow at Needlepaw.

She turned to Hawkpaw. "I'm sorry," she grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hawkpaw asked.

Needlepaw frowned. "I'm sorry," she grumbled again, still inaudible.

"Didn't quite catch that," Hawkpaw mewed.

"I'M SORRY!" Needlepaw screeched. She let out an exasperated sigh. "There. Happy?" She glared at Stonetail.

"I will be when you have less of an attitude," he said sternly. "Go lick your wounds and eat."

"We don't get to have medicine?" Vinepaw asked.

"It's nothing serious," Bluewing said. "You should have to suffer a little stinging through the night."

The two she-cats groaned, but obediently walked off. Hawkpaw went to follow Vinepaw, but Mintflower stopped her.

"I have to see you in the medicine den," she said. Hawkpaw wanted her to go away.

"Okay," she said instead. "I'll catch up," Hawkpaw called to Vinepaw.

Hawkpaw sat down in the nest expectantly. Mintflower barely made eye contact with her. "I'm just checking your leg," she explained. There was no friendliness to her voice. "It should be healed now."

Hawkpaw felt a twinge of excitement, but it was dulled by Mintflower's presence. The grey and brown she-cat unwrapped the splint and felt Hawkpaw's foreleg up and down.

When Hawkpaw didn't wince in pain, Mintflower pulled away. "Try standing. Slowly."

Hawkpaw carefully obliged, standing on her strong three legs first before slowly shifting some weight on her weak leg. She wobbled a bit, and it felt somewhat numb, but it was manageable.

Mintflower looked pleased. "That's good. You should stretch a lot, but you should be able to resume your training tomorrow. Just nothing too strenuous. I'll tell Thornsnag."

Hawkpaw looked down at her paws. She looked up at Mintflower hesitantly. "Thank you," she mewed softly.

Mintflower paused a moment, letting herself stare deeply into Hawkpaw's eyes. "It's my job," she finally answered, in a stiff tone.

Hawkpaw let out a small sigh and turned to leave. "But… you're welcome," Mintflower added. Hawkpaw turned to see Mintflower giving her a faint smile. Hawkpaw nodded at her, and exited the den, still somewhat limping.

Vinepaw had already eaten her share of the squirrel, with half left for Hawkpaw. She was grooming her paws as Hawkpaw entered the den.

"Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw exclaimed happily. She noticed the missing brace. "Your leg's healed!"

Hawkpaw sat down beside her. "Mintflower said I can start training again tomorrow."

"It's too bad I have to train with Needlepaw for seven bloody days," Vinepaw groaned loudly. "I wanna show you my new moves!"

Hawkpaw's face fell. "I've fallen so behind. I don't think I'll be able to catch up with you all."

"Don't say that!" Vinepaw gasped. "I'll show you everything I've learned and if you work hard enough, we can still become warriors together."

"I don't know," Hawkpaw admitted. "I think me becoming warriors with Featherpaw is more likely."

Vinepaw was silent for a moment. She pushed the half-eaten squirrel towards her. "You should eat," she said, changing the subject.

Hawkpaw sighed and ate in silence. Maybe it was a talk for another time. Vinepaw had returned to grooming herself, and by the time Hawkpaw had finished eating, the sky was completely black.

"I'm going to sleep," Hawkpaw said. "I want to be up extra early."

"Okay," Vinepaw mewed softly. "Sleep well."

Hawkpaw rolled over, content to curl up in a ball without having to keep her broken leg sprawled out. She tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. It felt like someone was watching her.

 _The usual green moors seemed dull, and the sky wasn't as clear and blue. Hawkpaw approached Mist, who was staring into the water with dull eyes._

" _Mist?" Hawkpaw asked carefully, forcing a friendly purr._

 _The scrawnier mollie's fur bristled. She muttered something Hawkpaw couldn't make out from across the water._

 _Hawkpaw padded closer to the river. "What was that?"_

" _I said, just, LEAVE!" Mist's usually sleek fur formed a mane around her head, pupils dilated to the width of her whiskers. "I don't want to see you!"_

 _Hawkpaw flinched back in surprise at the outburst of her friend. "Mist, are you okay? Is something wrong? What happened?"_

 _Mist snarled and began pacing the length of the shore. Even when her fur was standing up at attention, her rat-like build made her resemble scared prey. "I don't need this, Hawkpaw! I don't need anyone!"_

" _If something happened, maybe I can help!" Hawkpaw offered., stepping over a tendril of fog. "You don't need to push me away, Mist. It's going to be okay."_

" _What I need is for you to go!" Mist hissed, leaning over the water with bared yellow teeth._

 _Hawkpaw lurched backwards instinctively, falling deeper into the rolling fog. The ground beneath her felt as murky as Mist's mood._

" _I don't want to leave you alone in this state," Hawkpaw said gently. "You seem like you need someone."_

 _Mist's head hung over the water. Hawk had lost most of her visibility already, yet the fog kept away from the river sharply. "I! Don't! CARE!" Mist yowled, and with the power behind it, Hawkpaw was sent stumbling back into pitch darkness._

 _The moors and river were gone, along with Mist, replaced with complete inky blackness. She couldn't make anything out of it. She felt as if she had been falling forever._

 _Suddenly, Hawkpaw landed on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, and she gasped for air._

 _Slowly, she stood, taking in her surroundings. There were little babbling brooks all around, with rich green moss growing on the damp rocks. The sounds of the water rushing centered Hawkpaw._

 _The sky was masked by a canopy, with small rays of sunlight peeking through the thick leaves. The sun drops danced on the ground, illuminating the plush grass. The entire scenery brought her serenity._

 _It was then she noticed a cat with his back to her, sitting atop a dry rock at the top of a hill by the brooks. His fur was thick and white, with a tortoiseshell tail, paws, and ears._

 _Hawkpaw instantly recognized him as the cat from the forest. Her fur bristled with remembrance of he had told her._

 _He turned around to face her, piercing amber eyes staring directly into her soul. Hawkpaw's breath hitched in her throat when she noticed a large, gaping gash across his throat._

" _Hello, Hawkpaw," he meowed in a deep, rumbly voice. "I've been waiting so long for you."_

 **A/N**

 **The mysterious ghost cat is back! Tell me what you think he wants with Hawkpaw below, or any of your thoughts!**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey.**


	15. Chapter 14: Disquietude

**A/N**

 **Dandidi (guest): She sure is! I love Hawkpaw being a bicon (bi icon)**

 **Bingo Bongo (guest): So good to hear from you again! And yes, Mintflower is a giant lesbian I love her very much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Disquietude**

" _What do you want?" Hawkpaw asked carefully._

" _I want you, Hawkpaw," He answered. That did not comfort her nerves._

" _How do you know my name?" She asked, taking a step back._

" _Do not be afraid," he mewed. "You are far more important than your clanmates have led you to believe. I have been trying to reach you since you were a kit."_

 _The strange dreams of fog and lamenting voices she always had experienced came to mind. "That was you?"_

" _Yes," he said. "I am Liontail."_

 _Hawkpaw stared at him with no expression._

" _I suppose you wouldn't know who I am," Liontail said. "I was the mentor of your father's mother, Hollowstar."_

" _Smoke- er- Oakstar's mother?" Hawkpaw asked._

 _Liontail nodded once. "And now I will be yours."_

" _Thornsnag is my mentor," Hawkpaw said, raising her chin up defiantly at him._

" _In the waking world, yes," Liontail said. "I will be your mentor in your dreams. I can help you realize potential you never knew you had."_

" _What sort of potential?" Hawkpaw asked._

 _Liontail circled Hawkpaw slowly. "You aren't like the other cats in the clans," he whispered. "You are special. We chose you." He dragged a tender paw across her cheek. "Your eyes bear our mark."_

 _Hawkpaw turned her face away. "I don't understand."_

" _You aren't ready to fully understand," Liontail meowed. "In time you will."_

" _Are you StarClan?" Hawkpaw questioned, eyeing him._

" _What do you think?" He asked, a glint in his sharp eyes._

 _"I think... yes," Hawkpaw meowed._

 _Liontail purred deeply. "I will help you become stronger than any other clan cat. They will regret ignoring how truly extraordinary you are."_

Liontail's voice echoed in her ears as she woke up from a deep sleep. The sun was barely up, but Hawkpaw didn't bother trying to go back to sleep.

Hawkpaw's ears pricked at the sound of someone breathing erratically, and she saw Featherpaw sitting in his nest, taking deep and shaky breaths.

"Featherpaw, are you okay?" She asked.

"I- I don't know," he stammered. "I got really nervous, and I- I can't c-calm down."

Hawkpaw understood instantly. "Okay, hey, you're okay," she said soothingly. "Just slow your breathing. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Focus on what's around you."

His blue eyes were wide in panic, but he listened to her, and within a moment, he was calmer. He took one last deep breath, and sighed. "Thanks, Hawkpaw," he said breathlessly.

"It's no problem," Hawkpaw mewed. "I get really anxious like that too, sometimes."

"I was just thinking about letting Amberleaf down, and then my mom and dad, and then I'd never become a warrior-" Featherpaw began to ramble, but Hawkpaw cut him off.

"One step at a time, okay?" She said. Featherpaw gave a little nod.

"You just became an apprentice," Hawkpaw stated. "I've been confined to the medicine den for nearly two moons now. If anyone's not going to be a warrior, it's me." Although she was making a joke, the thought itself terrified her.

Featherpaw seemed calmer however, and Hawkpaw would take that win. Outside, Hawkpaw could see the rest of the clan waking up and moving about.

"Amberleaf is really nice and patient," Hawkpaw said. "I've trained with her before, and she's a good teacher."

"I'm just worried I won't live up to how good my parents are," Featherpaw mumbled. "They're such honored warriors."

"If you're anything like them, you will be too," Hawkpaw assured him.

"I don't think I am anything like them," Featherpaw admitted quietly.

Hawkpaw gave him a nudge. "Hey, we survived greencough together," she reminded him. "I don't think someone who isn't worthy of being a warrior could do that."

"Then you're worthy of becoming one too," Featherpaw pointed out.

Realization dawned on her. "Well, then I suppose we both are," she mewed. Featherpaw gave her a little grin.

Cloudclaw peered into the apprentice den, and noticed Hawkpaw and Featherpaw already up. "Good on you two for being awake," he commended them. Then, he raised his voice. "Rise and shine, lazy lumps! Sprucepaw, Dawnpaw! Dawn hunting patrol!"

The sounds of sleepy apprentices groaning filled the whole den, as Sprucepaw and Dawnpaw stumbled out of bed and raced to join Cloudclaw.

"We should probably get going," Featherpaw said sheepishly.

"You should rest a bit more," Hawkpaw advised. "It looks like you had a rough night."

"It sounded like you did too," he said. "You meow a lot in your sleep."

"Bad habit," Hawkpaw chuckled nervously. "I'm going to offer to join the dawn patrol."

She left the den before Featherpaw could say anymore. Her head still buzzed with the memory of her strange dream. Liontail's words were difficult to push out of her mind.

The dawn patrol was gathering up, with the hunting patrol already heading out. On the dawn patrol, was Flamepaw, Blackpelt, Quickstep, Sandwhisker, and Webpaw.

"I was wondering if I could come along," Hawkpaw mewed nervously to Quickstep. The silver mottled tabby always intimidated her.

"Speak clearly," Quickstep barked. "No one will take you seriously if you mumble like a kit."

Hawkpaw forced herself to straighten up a little. "I want to join the patrol."

Quickstep's expression didn't change. "Alright."

They headed out of camp, where Hawkpaw and Flamepaw brought up the middle of the patrol together. She felt less uneasy around him than she previously did. Ever since he'd stopped hanging around Dawnpaw and Needlepaw, he'd been much nicer to her.

"Psst, Hawkpaw," he whispered.

"What?"

"Cardinalpaw's been off lately," Flamepaw meowed quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Instantly, their argument came to mind. Hawkpaw shook her head. "No, not that I think of."

"She was gone in the middle of the night," Flamepaw said. "Her nest was empty when I went to get some water."

"Did she come back okay?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Yeah, I pretended to still be asleep," he answered. "She smelled weird, too. Like she'd taken a swim."

Hawkpaw tried to put together the pieces, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Wait to see if she does it again," Hawkpaw meowed. "Maybe she went to get water too."

They reached the RiverClan border, and just as they did, a RiverClan patrol bounded over the grassy hill. "Greetings, Shrewnose," Quickstep meowed gruffly, dipping her head politely.

"Same to you, Quickstep," he answered. "We don't want any trouble today."

"Neither do we," she agreed. It was the most civil an interaction Hawkpaw had seen between clans.

Pebblepaw was hanging in the back, and he met eyes with her. "Hi, Hawkpaw," he chirped up.

Hawkpaw's clanmates gave her strange looks. "Don't get friendly with me!" She growled, forcing her fur to stand up. As much as she didn't want to upset him, she didn't want her clan thinking she was fraternizing with the enemy.

"Careful now, Pebblepaw," Mudclaw said warningly. Something told her Mudclaw knew she was faking anger.

Blackpelt had finished marking their side of the border, and they lingered a bit while a dark brown RiverClan tom marked their side. "Farewell, Quickstep," Shrewnose mewed as they turned in opposite directions.

Once they were gone, Quickstep turned to Hawkpaw. "How well do you know that RiverClan apprentice?" She demanded with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Uh- we sat together at a Gathering," Hawkpaw lied. "That's all."

Quickstep nodded, but didn't say another word. She began leading the patrol again with Blackpelt, and Hawkpaw quickly kept at a steady pace behind the two senior warriors.

Hawkpaw stayed silent as they walked across the side of the river. They passed WindClan territory with no interaction between them, but their fresh scent told Hawkpaw they'd been there recently.

Passing by the ShadowClan border filled the patrol with tension. Quickstep maintained her stoic nature, but Hawkpaw could see the tip of her tail twitching in agitation.

ThunderClan was looking at ShadowClan for the cause of Shadefur's death. The whole thing perplexed Hawkpaw. It just didn't seem to all add up.

Quickstep's voice snapped Hawkpaw out of her thoughts. "Hawkpaw, would you like to mark the border? I assume you have yet to do so."

"O-oh," she stammered. "Sure." Usually it was the leader of the patrol, or a respected warrior, who performed the action. For half of a heartbeat, she felt respected.

"You've been cooped up in that medicine den for moons," Quickstep continued. "It's past time you learn these things."

"Right," Hawkpaw mewed quietly. She rejoined the patrol, and they went on their way from the ShadowClan border.

As they walked across the border of the Twoleg place and Thunderpath, Hawkpaw felt a feeling of dread slowly creep into her.

The green grass where she had found Shadefur's body was still stained with red. Though he had long since been buried, Hawkpaw could perfectly imagine his mangled body laying in the grass before her.

Her entire body went cold as they got closer, feeling as if she had been submerged in snow after a blizzard. A chill made her shiver as it went down her spine, and she could've swore she saw something move right where his body had been.

"Hawkpaw!" Quickstep growled. "Stop lollygagging."

Hawkpaw cast one final look at where Shadefur had met his demise. The cold feeling inside her was pressing on her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She ran to catch up with the patrol.

Quickstep gave Hawkpaw a look. "Are you alright?" She asked gruffly.

"Yes," Hawkpaw said, breathless.

"Good," Quickstep huffed. "Death is normal and frequent in a life like this. You must be able to look it in the eyes and not blink."

Unsure by what Quickstep had meant, Hawkpaw didn't bother asking.

When the patrol entered camp, Hawkpaw noticed Featherpaw up and chatting with Amberleaf and Thornsnag. He looked more at ease and rested than when she had seen him that morning.

"Hawkpaw," Thornsnag beckoned her. She parted from the patrol and walked over to him.

"Amberleaf wants to have all us hunt together today," he meowed. "I think you could use a refresher, too."

Hawkpaw felt a little embarrassed at training with a newbie apprentice, but she bowed her head. "Yeah, I probably do," she admitted quietly.

"Maybe if you work with Featherpaw, you will learn from each other," Amberleaf suggested.

"I guess," Hawkpaw nodded. Thornsnag glanced at her a moment, but when she looked over at him, he was already looking in a different direction.

She felt a knot in her stomach and she was reminded that she hadn't eaten yet, but she pushed it away. She could eat after she hunted. The four of them all walked out of camp.

They reached a particular spot in the forest that most apprentices first learned to hunt. It was, in fact, the same spot Thornsnag had taken Hawkpaw when she had first begun.

"You want to keep your stance low," Amberleaf instructed Featherpaw. She crouched to the ground with her tail balanced out behind her. "You see?"

Featherpaw imitated her, and Amberleaf nodded with approval.

Hawkpaw dropped into a crouch when Thornsnag looked over at her expectantly, and he nodded as well. "Looks like you're still pretty sharp," he teased her. Hawkpaw stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you smell, Featherpaw?" Amberleaf asked.

The bluish grey tabby lifted his nose to the air tenderly. "I smell… mouse. And squirrel. Shrew. Vole. And… thrush?" He sounded hesitant at the last one.

"Yes," Amberleaf confirmed. "'Ave more confidence in yourself."

"You'll be trying partner hunting," Thornsnag mewed. "Find the mouse, and while one of you chases it, the other will be waiting to catch it. Understand?"

Featherpaw and Hawkpaw nodded to each other, setting out in low, quiet crouches in the undergrowth. Their darker pelts helped them blend easier into the shaded plants.

Featherpaw twitched his ear to the left of her, and Hawkpaw glanced to see a mouse nibbling on some seeds at the base of a withered tree stump.

Featherpaw lifted his nose ahead of them, and circled around to the other side of the stump. Hawkpaw wriggled her haunches as she prepared herself to guide the mouse directly into Featherpaw's clutches.

Once he was in place, he gave her a nod. Hawkpaw sprinted forward with no sound, zigzagging at the mouse. It spotted her in alarm, and darted away into the undergrowth.

There was a muffled squeal, and within a second, Featherpaw popped up, holding the mouse by its tail in his jaws. Hawkpaw opened her mouth to congratulate him, but she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her whiskers trembled at the sight of another mouse, just as brown and plump as the one Featherpaw had caught. "What is it?" Featherpaw whispered.

"Another mouse," Hawkpaw answered, eyes locked on it.

Featherpaw squinted and angled his head. "I don't see it."

"I'll chase it to you again," Hawkpaw mewed under her breath, creeping around the undergrowth. She came up behind the mouse, tail swishing silently in the air.

She ran forward, and the mouse took off. Hawkpaw chased it through the grass, twisting and turning so that it would run into Featherpaw.

Hawkpaw saw him waiting in the bushes, but she knew with one leap she would be able to catch it herself. Hawkpaw pounced, and as her claws met the mouse, they seemed to go right through it.

She stared down at her empty paws and looked around, no mouse to be seen. Featherpaw crawled out from where he was hiding.

"You seem really stressed out," Featherpaw noted. "More than me."

"I- I-" she stammered, at a loss for words. She saw Thornsnag and Amberleaf approach them.

"What was that?" Thornsnag asked her. She knew he wasn't upset, but Hawkpaw felt guilty.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I thought I saw a mouse, and it- it must have gotten away. I- I don't know what happened."

Thornsnag and Amberleaf exchanged looks. "Per'aps it's best if we 'unted apart today," Amberleaf said, her accent coming through in her words.

"Maybe partner hunting isn't your strong suit," Thornsnag said gently. "Let's go elsewhere."

Hawkpaw cast an apologetic look to Featherpaw as they departed, Thornsnag leading her closer to the RiverClan side.

"Is everything alright?" Thornsnag asked her once they were out of earshot. "You seem out of it."

"I'm okay," Hawkpaw answered absently.

Thornsnag was quiet for a moment. "You've been confined to camp for so long. It's only natural to be a little disoriented."

Hawkpaw flushed in embarrassment. "No, I- I'm just hungry," she fibbed. It was partially true. "I forgot to eat."

Thornsnag sighed. "What have we talked about eating?"

"To not forget?" Hawkpaw guessed.

Thornsnag raised an eyebrow, and she sighed in defeat. "I know, I just got sidetracked," she said. "I'll eat when I catch something."

"Mintflower told me not to overwork you," Thornsnag said. "So if you catch just one piece of prey, we can go back and call it a day."

Hawkpaw tensed at the mention of Mintflower. She had spent all her time avoiding said she-cat and killing off her feelings for her. Without answering her mentor, Hawkpaw crawled into the undergrowth, following the scent of a water vole.

It was drinking from the river, barely making any noise. Hawkpaw slid her paws across the ground, keeping low. A breeze blew in her direction, and she felt a swell of pride knowing the vole could not detect her approach.

It was a quick and swift kill, and relief filled her as she held the dead vole in her paws. Maybe she still could catch up to her littermates after all.

Hawkpaw looked up when she saw movement by the river and saw another water vole identical to the one she had just killed. She watched it scamper down the river, and suddenly disappear into thin air. She shook herself in disbelief, blinking in surprise.

Hawkpaw kept her eyes locked on where the water vole disappeared for a moment longer, before she tore herself away and found Thornsnag waiting for her. She dropped the water vole at his paws, silently hoping for some sort of praise.

"Good job," he commended her. "You seem to flourish around water environments."

Hawkpaw shifted her paws awkwardly. "I guess I do. It's more comfortable here."

An unreadable crossed Thornsnag's eyes, but it was gone before Hawkpaw could identify what it was. "Bring that with you and we can head back," he said. Hawkpaw picked up the vole and quickly trotted to keep pace with him.

When the entered camp, Hawkpaw felt weak with hunger. She added her catch to the pile, and chose a fresh looking squirrel to quickly eat. As she tore into it hungrily, Pinepaw joined her. He smelled of thrush.

"Are you going to RiverClan today?" He asked quietly.

Hawkpaw twitched her ears in surprise. "Shh!" She hushed him. "And no. Well, I don't know. Why?"

"I…" he trailed off. "I want to meet our real parents."

"What does Rain want?" Hawkpaw asked after a pause, looking around for the warrior.

"I haven't asked him," Pinepaw said. "All he does is train with Lightfeather now." Hawkpaw had noticed Rain's injuries had completely healed, leaving pink scars in their place as a grim reminder of his former hubris.

"I'm sure he'd want to come with us," Hawkpaw mewed softly. She gulped down the rest of the scrawny squirrel, and spotted their brother exiting the warriors den with Lightfeather laughing at something he said.

"Rain!" Pinepaw called out. He looked over at them, said something to Lightfeather, and then made his way over to his brother and sister.

"Hey," he mewed. He saw the wide-eyed looks on their faces, and narrowed his eyes at them both. "Okay, what are you two plotting?"

"We're going to go into RiverClan," Hawkpaw whispered.

"Why?" Scarface asked.

Pinepaw shuffled nervously. "I want to meet our real parents."

"What's wrong with the ones we got?" Scarface sniffed, turning up his nose.

"They're cruel," Hawkpaw hissed lowly. "They hate me. I know it. You know it. They haven't even acknowledged you since that battle. You said so yourself when I told you we were RiverClan."

Scarface looked down, his good eye trained at the ground. He looked up at them after a long time of silence. "You're right," he admitted. "Let's go. But we're going to be cautious."

"Of course," Pinepaw nodded.

Slipping out through the dirt-place, all three of the siblings' disappearances went completely unnoticed. Once they were out and nearing the river, Hawkpaw felt excitement course through her veins. Her brothers looked nervous to be leaving camp, but she felt like she was returning home, even if for a visit.

"C'mon!" Hawkpaw called, bounding across the stepping stones without even looking down. She had done it countless times before.

Her brothers followed more slowly, watching their steps and nearly slipping on the wet rocks. Hawkpaw felt like running across the plains, through the trees, all the way into camp. Her paws itched with impatience as she waited for Pinepaw and Scarface.

Once they were on the RiverClan side, Hawkpaw broke out into a run. "Wh- ah- Hawkpaw, wait!" Pinepaw shouted, sprinting after her, with Scarface at his paws.

The wind ruffled her fur as she ran, and it felt like she was flying with every leap she took. Every rock and tree was ingrained into her memory, and she jumped over or out of the way, not stopping for a second. Not even to soothe the twinge in her leg.

Hawkpaw skidded to a halt when she reached the entrance of camp, panting heavily. Her brothers caught up with her, all but out of breath. "Why… didn't… you… tell… us… you… were… going… to… run?" Pinepaw panted, glaring up at her.

Scarface had put on more muscle than Pinepaw, and he was the one who looked the least worn out. "You could've warned us," Scarface added.

"I- I got excited," Hawkpaw said breathlessly. "I like it here."

Scarface and Pinepaw exchanged looks. The strange expressions on their faces made Hawkpaw feel awkward. Before any of them could say anything, there was grumble from the entrance of camp.

Mothleg was exiting with Briarpaw at his side. "Oh, it's you," he growled. "And I suppose these are your brothers."

"They are," Hawkpaw sniffed, glaring up at the mottled tom. "Where are our parents?"

"Oakstar has other duties than doting on his outcasted kits," Mothleg grumbled as he stalked off. Briarpaw shot Hawkpaw a quick hello before she trotted to catch up with her mentor.

Hawkpaw entered camp with her brothers following hesitantly, baffled at her confidence of walking into a camp that was not her own. She spotted Pebblepaw by the nursery, and guilt pumped through her.

"Uh, wait here a moment," Hawkpaw said quickly. She approached Pebblepaw. He was playing with a blue-grey tabby she-kit.

"Hi, Pebblepaw," she greeted him meekly.

"Oh, hi!" Pebblepaw mewed, surprised.

"I wanted apologize for this morning," Hawkpaw said. "I didn't want my clanmates reading too much into it and… I'm sorry."

Pebblepaw let out a little _mrrow_. "It's alright, I understand," he chuckled. "I know you're RiverClan at heart, but you're still loyal to ThunderClan."

Hawkpaw felt uneasy. She still wasn't sure where her loyalties resided. "Uh, who's this?" Hawkpaw changed the subject, looking down at the kit.

"This is my little sister, Mistkit," Pebblepaw said. "Mistkit, this is Hawkpaw."

"You smell funny!" Mistkit exclaimed, her little pink nose twitching.

"I do?" Hawkpaw echoed. She didn't smell like anything to herself.

"Where are you from?" Mistkit asked. "I haven't seen you before! Are you WindClan? ThunderClan? ShadowClan? Why are your eyes red? How do you now my brother?"

"Alright, Mistkit, that's enough," a silver she-cat mewed. "Let's not bombard her with questions."

"Aww, but mom!" Mistkit protested.

"It's okay," Hawkpaw said awkwardly.

"I'm Cloudypool," the queen purred. "And besides, it's time for Mistkit's nap."

"But I'm not tired!" Mistkit whined.

"If you agree to sleep, I'll tell you a story," Cloudypool bribed the kit. Mistkit bounced up and down happily.

"Kits are so easily entertained," Pebblepaw sighed.

"Stories can be good," Hawkpaw giggled.

"I'm gonna need to know some good ones soon," another queen chuckled. She still looked thin. She was a light grey with white stripes.

"I know a few," Hawkpaw mewed.

"That's Puddlewhisker," Pebblepaw said. "She just moved into the nursery recently."

"Spidertail freaked out a little," Puddlewhisker chuckled. "But he's ecstatic to be a father."

"Spidertail?" Hawkpaw asked. "I know that name…"

"He's your father's younger brother, actually," Puddlewhisker mewed. "From a much younger litter."

"No… oh, he's the one with the short tail!" Hawkpaw remembered.

"Yes," Puddlewhisker purred. "Lost half of it to a fox when he was an apprentice." A strange look washed over her, like she just remembered something, and then she shook her head. "If our kits are half as brave as him, they'll make great warriors."

Hawkpaw gave the queen a little smile. "Oakstar is in his den by the way," Puddlewhisker said. "He's planning on how to drive out a badger that's moved in."

Hawkpaw spotted her brothers getting odd looks and looking uncomfortable from all the attention. She made her way back to them.

"What took you so long?" Scarface demanded. "All these fish-faces have been staring at us!"

"In case you didn't realize, Rain, we're fish-faces too," Pinepaw pointed out.

Scarface blinked. "Oh. Right."

"I know where our father is," Hawkpaw said to them. She led them across the clearing to the leader's den, where she could hear several faint voices.

"Um, Oakstar?" She called. "Er- I mean, dad?"

The voices went silent, and Oakstar poked his head out of the ivy that covered the entrance to his den. "Hawkpaw, so good to see you!" He exclaimed. "And your leg is all better!"

"Yes," she mumbled. "Um, I brought…" she stepped back to reveal her brothers standing before her.

She heard Sandfern gasp from inside the den. The three of them stepped inside, Scarface and Pinepaw looking extremely nervous.

"My kittens," Sandfern choked, sniffling. Her green eyes were glistening. She slowly approached Scarface, trailing a gentle paw over his scars. He pulled away tenderly.

"You are so strong," Sandfern purred deeply, nuzzling into her son's fur. Unexpectedly, he sank gratefully into it. "You fought for your clan and your clanmates, and this is a wonderful proof."

Scarface pulled away. "You don't think I look ugly?"

Sandfern looked offended he would even ask such a question. "Oh, baby, no," she insisted. "I think you look exceptionally handsome." She licked his cheek, and he let out a faint little purr.

"Hi, mom," Pinepaw said weakly.

"Oh, Birchkit!" Sandfern exclaimed joyously, embracing him tightly. She licked his ears and nuzzled her nose into his pelt. "I've missed you both so much!"

"Birchkit?" Scarface asked. "His name is Pinepaw."

"Oh, of course," Sandfern said. "But I named him Birchkit. You were Stormkit. And Hawkpaw over there was Heatherkit."

"I don't really look like either of you," Scarface mewed. He looked down at his own blue-grey tabby coat.

"That's true," Oakstar said. "But you look exactly like my father. Except the eyes. Those are your mother's."

"You do look remarkably like Crookedtail," Mudclaw spoke up, eyeing Scarface. "It's impressive."

"How can we be sure you're our parents?" Scarface asked.

"Why would we lie?" Sandfern asked.

"I don't know, to- to tear apart ThunderClan? To make Smokestar's kin turn against him? Scarface guessed. "This is so difficult to believe! I want to believe that Smokestar and Gingerroot love us! They raised us! You didn't!"

Oakstar sighed heavily, placing his thick tail on Sandfern's shoulder comfortingly as tears welled up in her eyes. Pinepaw frowned at Scarface. "Rain, be nice," he whispered.

"How can we be sure they're our parents?" He demanded.

"Why would they lie?" Pinepaw huffed.

"I just said why!" The more her brothers argued, the more tension boiled up inside of Hawkpaw. She felt like she was going to explode.

"You don't make any sense!" Pinepaw countered, lashing his tail. "Me and Hawkpaw look so much like them. Didn't you ever wonder why she's got black fur? Or how we got green eyes when they have brown and blue?"

Scarface shook his head. "It doesn't matter! I want to believe they are. After all Smokestar and Gingerroot have done to us, I want them to not be our parents, but we have no proof what they're saying is true!"

"I know it's true!" Hawkpaw burst out. Her brothers went quiet and turned to stare at her. She took a deep breath. "Back when we were kits… I used to dream about a queen having her kits stolen. I could never make out faces, but it felt so… real."

She looked up at her brothers. "I know now I was dreaming about the day we arrived in ThunderClan," she said softly. "I think… maybe StarClan was trying to tell me that's where we belong."

"We really are RiverClan…" Scarface said breathlessly, dumbfounded as he sat heavily on the ground. "Everything I thought I knew. It's all a lie."

Pinepaw let Scarface lean on his shoulder for comfort, Pinepaw holding a neutral expression on his face. Something told Hawkpaw he had come to terms with it better than Scarface had.

"Does this mean we have to join RiverClan?" Scarface asked, picking his head up.

Oakstar and Sandfern exchanged sad looks. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Oakstar said gently. "If you feel more at home in ThunderClan, we won't force you to join us."

Scarface looked down. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, baby," Sandfern purred, nuzzling him. "You can have all the time you need."

"Thanks… mom," he said quietly. He chuckled a little. "That feels weird."

"I want to think about it too," Pinepaw said. "Cats in ThunderClan know us. It would be so strange to just leave."

Scarface looked to Hawkpaw. "What are you thinking?"

"Hm? Me?" Hawkpaw asked, jolted out of thought. Scarface nodded. "Oh, well… um… I don't know?" She phrased it more as a question than anything.

"You always have said you don't like ThunderClan," Pinepaw pointed out.

"And you did run to get here faster," Scarface added.

Her thoughts began to cluster. It was too much. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know!" She cried.

"It's okay, sweetie," Sandfern mewed.

"Just breathe," Oakstar said.

Hawkpaw took a deep, shaky breath. She felt like her world was spinning. The comforting scent of her parents calmed her. It was like breathing in the warm scents of summer and holly in a perfect blend.

"Do you want to head back?" Pinepaw asked gently.

Hawkpaw shook her head. "Not yet. You can leave without me."

Pinepaw and Scarface looked at each other, then gave Hawkpaw each a little nod. "Okay," Pinepaw mewed. "But be sure you're back before sundown or cats might start to notice you're gone."

Her brothers left, with a quick glance back. "Bye, mom," Pinepaw mewed quickly, and then exited the den.

"Bye," Scarface added, before ducking out behind his brother.

Mudclaw stepped forward, having been silent for a long time. "I remember when you two were so distraught over losing your kits," he said. "It must feel good to see them again."

"It is," Sandfern agreed. "We just… missed out on so much. Poor Rain… Poor all of you."

Oakstar turned to Hawkpaw. "You are loved here, you know. No matter how anyone treats you, you are always welcome here. Don't ever forget it."

Hawkpaw stared into the warm amber eyes of her father and her chest swelled with joy. She darted forward and buried her face into his white chest. He embraced her back, and she felt safe. Something inside her told her that no matter what, Oakstar would always be there for her. Her _father_ would always be there for her.

"I think I want to join RiverClan," Hawkpaw mumbled. Oakstar pulled back.

"What?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"Don't make her second guess it!" Sandfern hissed.

"I hate ThunderClan!" Hawkpaw exploded. "Everyone walks on eggshells around me! Or- or they think I'm some dark omen! I'm tired of it." She planted her face into her father's chest fur. "I wanna live with you."

Oakstar tenderly pulled her away and bent down to look into her eyes at eye level. "Hawkpaw, my dear, I understand." His voice was soft and comforting. "But I'm afraid you can't come home yet."

Sandfern looked just as surprised as Hawkpaw. "Oakstar, why would you say that?" Sandfern gasped. "She's our daughter! She is always welcome here, like you said!"

"Of course, she is, dear," he said to Sandfern. He turned his attention back to Hawkpaw. "You have to be strong," Oakstar meowed. "Finish your training. Prove them wrong. Then decide if RiverClan is right for you."

Hawkpaw bowed her head solemnly. "I understand, dad."

"Oh, darling," Sandfern sighed. "I would do anything to have you home with us. But sadly, your father is right. To disrupt your training would disrupt your life, and we won't do that."

Hawkpaw inhaled deeply as her parents embraced her. "I love you," she muttered. It was barely audible, but they heard her.

"We love you, too," they mewed in unison.

Hawkpaw pulled away and met her parents' gazes. "I'll become a warrior, and make you proud!" She promised.

"We'll be proud of you, no matter what," Oakstar said. Sandfern nodded her agreement.

"This is probably a bad time," Mudclaw interjected. "But we do need to discuss what we're going to do about this badger nesting in our territory."

"Of course," Oakstar said. "I'm going to have to cut our time short, Hawkpaw. I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" she said quickly. "I'll find something to do."

Hawkpaw left the den, and scanned the camp. She saw Briarpaw and Mothleg returned with an abundance of fish in their jaws, Briarpaw holding an exceptionally large trout. A plump reddish queen was basking in the dying sun, her fur illuminated with yellow light, Puddlewhisker beside her.

The sky had begun to turn pink and orange, with tinges of purple on the horizon. The low orange sun made the clouds look like they were glowing. Hawkpaw decided she should be heading back to camp. Despite Thornsnag pretty much letting her go wherever she pleased whenever, unlike most mentors, he'd probably be upset if she returned to camp at dark.

As she began to leave camp, she heard a cat calling her name. "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" It was Pebblepaw. He came racing from the elder's den, and urgency in his voice. When he caught up to her, he was out of breath.

"I'd hoped to catch you before you left!" He exclaimed. He looked around and lowered his voice. "I think something weird is going on."

"What?" Hawkpaw said, cocking her head.

"When I went to get some daisy leaves for the elders, I heard Honeysnow talking to Alderleaf," he whispered.

"So?"

"So, they were talking about you!" Pebblepaw mewed.

Instantly, Hawkpaw felt her heart stop. The prophecy.

"I'd told her that your leg had healed, and when she thought I'd left, she started talking to Alderleaf about some prophecy," he continued. Hawkpaw began to feel nauseated. "She thinks you're going to bring death to the clans!"

Hawkpaw swayed on her paws. "I don't know what to say." Though she already knew this, it hurt to find out other cats came to the same conclusion. Was it really so plausible she could be such a dark power?

"I thought you should know," Pebblepaw said meekly.

"I have to go," Hawkpaw mumbled quickly, walking past him and out of camp. She didn't bother looking back.

She stumbled through the dimming forest, feeling like her body was made of air. Strange things had been happening. It felt like something big was coming, and that she had no choice but to be a part of it. She didn't want to be a part of it.

Hawkpaw reached the river, and settled down by it. The dying light of the sun reflected on the water mesmerized her. It pulled her into her own mind, allowing her to dive completely into her own thoughts.

If she was destined to bring about some doom, why hadn't she been exiled? Smokestar said himself he always knew she would end up a traitor. How? Why? Did he really despise her that much? If he did, why steal her from her home in the first place?

Hawkpaw felt like she was some pawn. A small piece in a bigger game, just tossed around at StarClan's own amusement. They knew what was to come. It infuriated her that they insisted not to meddle.

In anger, Hawkpaw smacked her paw into the river, rippling her reflection. She suddenly realized the forest was now completely dark. The moon was low, and the stars were faint, but shining. She cursed herself for getting so distracted. She hadn't meant to stay by the river for so long.

Hawkpaw quickly crossed the stepping stones, but as she made it halfway across, her ears honed in on something. Whispering.

It echoed everywhere around her, making her fur stand on end and her skin feel cold. She closed her eyes and pricked her ears and concentrated on what the voices were saying. It was one overlapping word.

 _Hawkpaw_.

Hawkpaw snapped open her eyes and ran across the rocks in a blind terror. She felt like she was being chased, but there was no one around. Only the voices growing louder and louder, repeating her name over and over in unison like a chant.

Hawkpaw didn't know where she was going. She just kept running. Her bad leg twinged as she ran, but she paid it no mind. The more she ran, the louder the voices got, until it became so loud it felt like her ears were going to bleed.

She skidded to a halt and curled into a ball, and began to sob. She was cold, despite the warm breeze, and she felt like she was suffocating. She covered her ears with her paws, but the voices remained deafening. Hawkpaw let out a loud, distressed scream, and the moment she did so, the voices silenced.

She heard birds flutter from the trees, and she looked up. Her vision was blurry from crying, and she found it hard to breathe. It felt like something was putting pressure on her chest, and her heart pounded erratically, thumping in her ears.

Hawkpaw looked around. She saw the Thunderpath several fox-lengths ahead of her. She had ran all the way to where Shadefur had died. A suddenly cold breeze rippled the dark crimson grass, and sent a chill down Hawkpaw's spine. A monster zipped by with glowing eyes, and she shut her eyes instinctively in fear.

When its roar faded into the distance, Hawkpaw opened her eyes, and when she did so, her heart stopped. There was a cat standing before her, having appeared out of nowhere.

Fear gripped Hawkpaw and made her breath hitch in her throat. The cat was covered in blood from head to tail, and the sight of him made Hawkpaw's own blood run cold.

There was no possible way the cat standing before her should be. He was breathing like he had never stopped. The last time Hawkpaw had seen him, he _had_ stopped breathing.

Hawkpaw knew he had not been breathing when she last saw him, for the cat standing before her, was none other than the deceased Shadefur.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter was a little clunky! I was excited to get to this cliffhanger, if I'm being totally honest. As always, leave your thoughts below in a review, and I'll see you next Thursday!**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey.**


	16. Chapter 15: Smoky Stardust

**A/N**

 **The Unnamed Guest (guest): It's good to hear from you again! Obviously I can't give anything away, but you're on the right track ;) Also, the original was very messy and this one is going in a different direction, so rereading the old one wouldn't do much good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Smoky Stardust**

He was dead. Hawkpaw had seen it. Yet there Shadefur was, standing in front of her, breathing and bloody.

"You're dead," Hawkpaw breathed.

"I am?" It sounded more like a question than anything.

Hawkpaw nodded mutely.

"That explains it," Shadefur said.

"How are you here?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I don't know," Shadefur mewed. He looked around. "How long have I been dead?"

"Um, a little over a quarter-moon," Hawkpaw answered. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know," Shadefur said again. He blinked his glowing amber eyes at Hawkpaw. "What happened?"

"Uh- me and Cardinalpaw found your… body… right there," Hawkpaw said, pointing to the stained red grass he was standing on. "We don't know how you died yet. The clan thinks ShadowClan did it-"

"It wasn't ShadowClan," Shadefur meowed, nearly cutting her off. His pupils were completely white. His eyes were staring directly into hers, and the wide eyed expression on his bloody face made Hawkpaw feel cold, like he had suddenly remembered everything.

"What was it then?" She asked.

"A cat," Shadefur replied. "A rogue. I don't know his name. He was big, and white, with a red mark on his forehead. He… he was trespassing." Shadefur stared directly ahead, lost in thought as he continued, struggling to remember. "I- I told him that it wasn't his territory. He said it would be soon. That it would soon all belong to… to the Nightwalkers."

"Nightwalkers?" Hawkpaw echoed.

"I- I don't know," Shadefur stammered. "We fought. He was stronger than I thought he'd be. More brutal."

"He killed you," Hawkpaw said breathlessly. She had more questions than ever. "How are you not in StarClan?"

"I am," Shadefur answered.

"But then how are you here?" She pressed further.

"You brought me here," he mewed. "It's very disoriententing."

"What is?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Being conjured."

Hawkpaw blinked in confusion. In that split second, Shadefur was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, looking around. Had he even been there at all?

Another chilly breeze ruffled her fur, and what looked like stardust rose up from the bloody grass, and travelled into the sky. Hawkpaw watched with amazed eyes as the glittery particles floated up and disappeared.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled, and she was struck with a reminder that she hadn't eaten all day. As the pressure on her chest lifted with the departure of Shadefur, Hawkpaw made her way back to camp. Her legs ached and she felt like she was going to collapse any second.

Very few cats were still roaming about when Hawkpaw entered. Vinepaw instantly bowled into her. "Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw, oh thank StarClan, there you are!" She cried, licking Hawkpaw's ears. She smacked Hawkpaw on the nose. "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again!"

"Sorry!" Hawkpaw groaned, shoving Vinepaw off of her. "Get off me, you big lump!"

"Hawkpaw!" Thornsnag called. He looked angry. Hawkpaw braced herself. "Just where have you been?" he demanded.

"I fell asleep in a tree hollow," she fibbed quickly. "I didn't mean to."

"You need to be more alert," Thornsnag growled. "Something could've happened to you!" His expression softened. "I was worried sick."

Hawkpaw blinked. He was worried about her? It still surprised her. A cat she had heard such negative and terrible things about had turned out to be sensitive and funny.

Vinepaw let out a groan and stuck out her tongue. "Eech, gross! We both know Hawkpaw is too stubborn to have anything exceptionally bad happen to her."

Hawkpaw's stomach let out a hungry whine, and Thornsnag eyed her. "Did you ever eat anything?" He asked.

"No," she admitted.

Thornsnag sighed. "Eat and then go to sleep. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"You'll be doing mock battles with me," Thornsnag explained. "You'll need all of your energy."

"Mock battles?" Hawkpaw echoed. "Jaypaw didn't do those this early."

"You're not Jaypaw," Thornsnag said. "Training different cats requires different techniques."

"I'm really behind, aren't I?" Hawkpaw piped up.

Thornsnag faltered. "Yes," he said, after a long pause.

"I'm never going to become a warrior," she sighed heavily.

"Don't say that!" Vinepaw hissed.

Thornsnag eyed Vinepaw sharply. "Vinepaw, I think Bluewing wants you well rested too. You have to continue your training with Needlepaw at dawn."

Vinepaw let out a miffed grumble, muttering angry words under her breath as she stalked into the apprentice den. Thornsnag turned back to Hawkpaw.

"Sometimes, these things take longer than expected," he said gently. "You just had a setback. What matters is you're trying."

Hawkpaw stared at the ground. "I feel like a failure. I won't be a warrior the same time as my littermates."

"You got dealt some bad luck," Thornsnag meowed. "All you can do is work hard."

"It's not easy," Hawkpaw sighed.

Thornsnag draped his fluffy tail over her back comfortingly. "It's not supposed to be. That's why trying means so much. I believe in you, no matter what."

Hawkpaw rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're not ill-tempered like everyone says," she whispered.

"Oh, everyone?" Thornsnag teased. "That's a relief."

Hawkpaw nudged him. "You know what I mean!"

Thornsnag snorted with laughter. "It's late, Hawkpaw." He stood up and stretched. As he did so, Hawkpaw caught a glimpse of jagged pink scars hidden under his thick fur just before his tail began. His fur settled down, and they were once again obscured.

"You should- uh- get some rest," he said awkwardly, looking into her eyes. Hawkpaw always found his blue-green eyes difficult to look away from.

"Y-yeah," Hawkpaw breathed.

"Okay," Thornsnag mewed quietly. They were the only cats left outside. "Goodnight." He lingered for a moment before he turned away and headed to the warriors den. Hawkpaw stayed until he was no longer in eyesight. She scarfed down a sparrow before she went to bed.

She stumbled into the apprentice den, legs aching to catch a break. She collapsed into her nest with an exhausted sigh. Her body was restless, angry with her own self and situation.

 _It was foggy. Thick mist rolled through the forest, and in the pitch black sky, there were no stars. Hawkpaw felt the pressure in her chest again, her heart thumping rhythmically in her ears._

 _The dull grey grass tickled her paw pads, and a cold breeze ripped through her fur the wrong way. The babbling brooks were quiet, and the water did not glimmer._

 _She spotted Liontail ahead, his spotted tail peeking out from behind a rock. "Liontail!" She called out._

 _The large warrior wheeled around to face her. He let out a pleased purr. "You've returned," he mewed. "I wasn't sure you would."_

" _Why wouldn't I?" Hawkpaw asked, tilting her head. "You said you could teach me things. I want to learn."_

" _Curiosity," Liontail sighed. "Ambition. Such viable qualities in a blossoming young warrior. So eager and insatiable."_

" _I'm not a warrior yet," Hawkpaw said. "But I want to be." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Show me my hidden potential. Make me strong."_

" _You are strong," Liontail said. "You just don't know it yet."_

" _Teach me," Hawkpaw demanded, eyes burning._

" _Then watch carefully." Liontail lunged at her, jabbing at her back leg. She collapsed in surprise, and the warrior pinned her to the ground by her neck._

 _Hawkpaw coughed. "I want to try," she breathed. Liontail let her up, and she sized him up. Hawkpaw darted forward and grabbed his leg, trying to topple him over. The warrior didn't budge._

 _Hawkpaw frowned. "How did you do that?"_

" _A weak spot in the leg," Liontail explained. "Feel the tendon?" Hawkpaw ran a paw along his leg, and felt the tough chord in the crook of his legs. "That's what you want to hit. No holding back."_

 _Hawkpaw nodded in acknowledgement and crouched down, She sprang up and pounced at Liontail, bringing her forepaws down hard on the tendon. The warrior's legs buckled, and Hawkpaw used his unbalance as a change to knock him over._

 _He stood and brushed himself off. "It's progress."_

" _And?" Hawkpaw huffed._

" _You're small," Liontail remarked. "And the surprise only lasts a moment. You must take full advantage of it. Try again."_

 _Hawkpaw growled. She leapt at him, sweeping his legs out from under him and jabbing at the tendon. She rammed herself into him the moment he crumpled, and he was on his back in an instant. Her teeth were at his throat._

 _Liontail threw her off with ease, a sharp look in his eyes. Hawkpaw hit the ground with a grunt and picked herself up, glaring at Liontail. "Good work," he purred. Pride replaced her frustration._

 _There was a rustle in the bushes behind them, and Hawkpaw instinctively looked over in that direction. There were two pairs of glowing eyes staring dead at her. Her fur rose._

" _No need to panic," Liontail mewed. "I told some friends of mine you were with us. They just wanted to see you."_

" _Why can't I see them, then?" Hawkpaw asked, casting a glance over at the two hidden cats._

" _In time," Liontail said. As he spoke, the cats retreated further into the forest, and Hawkpaw felt frustrated again._

" _Do you not think I'm ready?" She hissed._

" _You've only walked in your dreams with me twice now," Liontail pointed out. "You have much to learn."_

" _Then teach me!" She demanded. "I can learn!"_

" _I know you can," Liontail said, circling around her. His tufted tail tip swiped across her cheek tenderly. "But you must have patience, Hawkpaw. Great things will come to you if you bide your time."_

 _Hawkpaw took a deep breath and exhaled, biting down her exasperation. "Fine," she finally said. She took a pause. "Show me that move again. I want to get it perfect for tomorrow."_

" _What's tomorrow?" Liontail blinked._

" _I have mock battle training," Hawkpaw answered, crouching low and looking for a weak spot in the large tom's stance. "I want to show Thornsnag I can catch up in time to be a warrior."_

 _Hawkpaw suddenly sprang up, aiming at the tendon of his leg. She jabbed it harder this time, putting all her force into the tips of her paw. A surge of triumph flooded her as the warrior's legs buckled, and she tackled him to the ground, claws and teeth at the ready._

 _Liontail sat up and groomed himself clean of the dirt that had gathered in his white fur. "You'll never be enough for them, you know."_

 _Hawkpaw blinked in surprise. "What?"_

" _You're different," Liontail mewed. "Too different from them. You're destined to be more than a mediocre warrior of ThunderClan than they are."_

" _What does that mean?" She asked._

" _It means, come at me again and this time I'll defend," Liontail said, unsheathing his claws. Nervousness and excitement pumped through Hawkpaw. She unsheathed her claws as well._

Hawkpaw woke with a stiffness in her shoulders. She stretched out her muscles, groaning as they ached. Liontail had worked her to the bone in her dreams. She saw Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw fast asleep in their nests, flanks rising and falling, paws twitching with dreams.

She flexed her claws into the moss of her nest. She was being trained by a StarClan warrior! All they had were ordinary mentors. Surely she would be able to catch up to them after all.

Hawkpaw arched her back, moving her neck and shoulders around to try and loosen the muscles. Part of her wished Liontail had gone easy on her, but the majority of her was glad he pushed her. There was no way to improve if she didn't push your limits.

Hawkpaw walked outside. The sky was grey and overcast, and dawn was colder than usual. She fluffed her fur out against the cold air, her thick fur warming her up.

"You're awake," Thornsnag mewed as he approached her. "Are you ready?"

"As ever," Hawkpaw answered. She felt chilled, but her determination to succeed made her warm.

They headed out of camp, and when they reached the log that Thornsnag usually hoisted her up over, Hawkpaw did not wait for his grip on her scruff. Instead, she stretched her hind legs and leapt over it in one swift jump. Thornsnag blinked at her, but said nothing.

They stopped at the Thunder Tree, where a leafy clearing was. Thornsnag walked over to a cluster of fennel, opposite of where Hawkpaw was standing. "You try to take the fennel and I'll try to take the tree. Got it?"

Hawkpaw nodded, crouching down low. She sheathed her claws into the soft of her paws. She saw Thornsnag's tail lashing slowly.

Without warning, Thornsnag charged at her. Hawkpaw slunk out of the way, twisting around and springing to her paws. "Good!" Thornsnag praised her, before diving at her again.

He bowled into her side and pinned her to the leafy ground. Hawkpaw battered her hind legs into the soft of his underbelly, and he released her. She leapt onto his back and smacked at his ears and muzzle. She felt him begin to lurch over, and remembering what happened last time, she jumped out of the way.

Hawkpaw landed messily on her paws, and rolled over out of the way. She heard Thornsnag's heavy paws slam down where she just was. She quickly got to her paws, tail bushed. Thornsnag had been pushing her back to the tree, and he was nearly there.

He flanked her side, tackling her down in one swift leap. He grabbed her by the scruff and violently shook her. She felt like her brain was knocking around in her skull.

Hawkpaw collapsed to the ground, vision blurred. She saw Thornsnag running to the Thunder Tree. She jumped to her paws and raced after him. She bounded up into the air and pounced on Thornsnag, jabbing at the weak tendon in his hind legs.

The warrior crumpled to the ground and Hawkpaw tackled into him. He looked dazed. "Where did you learn that?" He asked, sitting up.

Hawkpaw groomed a paw nonchalantly. "I don't know. It came naturally."

Thornsnag eyed her suspiciously. Nervousness flashed through her briefly. There's no way he could know about Liontail, was there?

"That's a RiverClan move," Thornsnag mewed. "I've seen it."

Hawkpaw only shrugged. "I'm not even sure what I did, really," she lied.

Thornsnag blinked at her, and then sighed. "Alright. You still lost, though." He was standing at the base of the Thunder Tree. "You never made it to the fennel bushes."

Hawkpaw flicked her tail. "Again?" She asked.

"Yes," he agreed. "But this time, you defend the fennel."

Hawkpaw marched over to the greenery and hunched down low so her belly fur touched the ground. Her tail was low, but high enough so it didn't brush the grass, and her back was straight.

"You're small and fast," Thornsnag called from across the clearing. "I want to see you zigzag. Bigger opponents are slower. Use that."

Hawkpaw eyed him, and then slunk backwards into the fennel. She crept along the undergrowth, keeping her paws light. Her eyes glinted through the bushes as she circled around to the Thunder Tree.

She was behind Thornsnag now, and just as she was going to pounce, he lunged. Hawkpaw squeaked and ducked out of the way of his paws about to come crashing down on her. She rolled through the undergrowth and jumped back up.

"You forgot about the wind," Thornsnag said as he veered at her.

Hawkpaw silently cursed herself. The wind had blown her scent to him. _What a foolish mistake!_ She thought to herself.

Thornsnag charged and Hawkpaw dodged him narrowly. She took his advice and zigzagged as she ran. He was bigger than her, and it was harder for him to keep pace with her speed and agility.

She turned around abruptly to face him, and he leapt high in the air at her. Hawkpaw crouched low and skidded under him, paws ramming into the base of the dead, charred tree.

She bounced up, ecstatic. "That was really good," Thornsnag purred, shaking the grass from his pelt. She was panting heavily. "Take a quick break," he mewed.

Hawkpaw laid down on the plush grass and let the rising sun warm her pelt. The sky was still partially grey, but with the sun peeking out from behind the pine and oak trees, the day had begun to get warmer.

Humidity was heavy in the air, but the moisture and smell of water relaxed Hawkpaw. The undergrowth quivered, and Hawkpaw pricked her ears.

Fernstorm and Cardinalpaw emerged from the undergrowth. He had taken over her training for the time being while Snowwing was in the nursery. Behind them, was Sandwhisker and Webpaw.

"We thought we scented you two up here," Fernstorm commented. Thornsnag was grooming his fur.

"Yes, I'm letting Hawkpaw catch her breath for a moment before we continue," Thornsnag said.

"I wonder if we could join you," Fernstorm said. "Cardinalpaw has been falling behind and I want to keep her sharp." Cardinalpaw's blue eyes seemed dull.

"I'm excited to practise with you all!" Cardinalpaw exclaimed. "It'll be good to all learn from each other!" Her eyes did not reflect her tone.

Webpaw was quiet, as usual, but he nodded in agreement. "Well," Thornsnag began. "We were working on mock battles. You could join us."

"Wonderful," Fernstorm answered. "Cardinalpaw, you go over with Webpaw. Sandwhisker, go with Hawkpaw and Thornsnag."

Cardinalpaw and Webpaw stalked over to the fennel side, keeping low to the ground. Fernstorm joined them as Sandwhisker went over to the Thunder Tree with Hawkpaw and Thornsnag.

There was a tension filled pause, before Thornsnag gave the order. "Go!"

On his command, Hawkpaw ran forward, charging directly at Cardinalpaw. The ginger she-cat was doing the same. Webpaw suddenly bowled into Hawkpaw, knocking her to the other end of the clearing. She flailed at him and jabbed her hind legs into the soft fur of his belly.

He rolled off her with a grunt, and she saw Thornsnag wrestling with Fernstorm. Cardinalpaw was slinking around towards the Thunder Tree. Hawkpaw growled and jumped at her, yanking her back by her tail.

The ginger she-cat yelped in surprise and flicked her ear when she saw Hawkpaw. She leapt onto Cardinalpaw's back and struggled to stay on as the ginger she-cat writhed underneath her.

Cardinalpaw rolled on her back to get Hawkpaw off, and the black she-cat leapt to the side. Hawkpaw sprang at Cardinalpaw, aiming at the tendons in her hind legs, but the she-cat blocked her. With a fierce shove, Cardinalpaw flung her away. Hawkpaw landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

Hawkpaw growled lowly to herself. She refused to let Liontail down. She wanted- no, _needed-_ to prove herself.

Hawkpaw dove underneath Cardinalpaw, curving her body and hooking herself under her ginger belly. With a paw on either side of her, Hawkpaw knocked out a hind leg and a foreleg, hitting at the tendon where Liontail had shown her.

She darted out of the way as Cardinalpaw's legs buckled from underneath her. She struggled in Hawkpaw's grasp, but the black she-cat held her firmly. Her red eyes were searing into Cardinalpaw's.

Fernstorm was staring at Hawkpaw. She felt exposed in the light of his amber eyes. Unlucky for him, Sandwhisker had circled around and was standing triumphantly by the fennel bushes. "We win!" The light ginger tabby tom yowled.

"Those were some pretty advanced moves there, Hawkpaw," Fernstorm commented. "Where did you learn those?"

"I thought of it myself," she fibbed.

"Can you do it again?" Webpaw squeaked. "I wanna try it."

Hawkpaw shuffled her paws. "I don't remember how I did it."

"It looked like a RiverClan move," Sandwhisker mewed.

Hawkpaw bristled. Thornsnag had said that too. _It's a StarClan move!_ She thought.

"If she can't do it again, that's okay," Thornsnag interjected. He looked at Hawkpaw gently. "Just keep practising it and maybe you'll remember better."

She nodded. Fernstorm still looked suspicious, and it glinted in Thornsnag's eyes as well. "Whatever it was, it didn't seem fair," Cardinalpaw huffed. "I'm more experienced than her and she took me down with it? No way."

"Cardinalpaw," Fernstorm warned. "Cats have different strengths and weaknesses. Hawkpaw may have just gotten lucky, it seems."

Hawkpaw's neck fur rose in discontent. It wasn't luck, it was her! She had learned it and perfected it, and it was passed off as luck. Perhaps Liontail did have a point after all. _Maybe I'm really never going to be enough for them…_ she thought dejectedly.

Cardinalpaw's fur bristled slightly, but the nudge she offered Hawkpaw was playful. "Nice one, then!" she purred. "But I'll get you next time!"

"We'll have a rematch in a quarter-moon," Thornsnag said, nodding to Fernstorm.

Webpaw bounced on his flexible paws. "Can I fight Hawkpaw now?"

"Tomorrow," Thornsnag promised. "I told Smokestar I'd take her on the dusk patrol with him."

Fernstorm cocked his head, both amused and disbelieving. "Smokestar? He hasn't gone on a patrol since he was made deputy. Hasn't left camp since he was made leader."

"He's busy with clan matters," Sandwhisker said, ears flattening back and tail twitching.

"Like whether or not to give our next warriors even more appalling names than 'Scarface'?" Thornsnag muttered conspiratably.

Fernstorm shrugged. "He probably just wants to spend time with his daughter," he said, but his tone was not refuting. Neutral, at best.

Sandwhisker shook his head. "Our leader has private thoughts, just like the rest of us. If not more. He is our leader."

Hawkpaw and Cardinalpaw exchanged a look, agreeing, for once, on something: their shared unease.

"Have fun, sister!" Cardinalpaw said, purring like a choking mouse.

Hawkpaw willed her fur to remain flat. "I'll try."

"We should be heading back," Thornsnag mewed. "Hawkpaw's leg is still healing."

"It feels fine," she protested.

"You can help out in the nursery or with the elders," Thornsnag said. "It's not always going to be hunting and fighting."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Okay." She would just end up training with Liontail at night in her dreams anyways.

"We'll stay here and train for a bit longer," Fernstorm said to the apprentices. "I think you could practise the leap and hold some more, Cardinalpaw."

Hawkpaw didn't feel tired whatsoever. Her stiff muscles had loosened up, and she more than anything wanted to spar with Webpaw. Or anyone. She chewed on the inside of her cheek in frustration.

"Thornsnag!" Cloudclaw called as soon as they entered camp. "Just in time. Come join this hunting patrol."

Thornsnag nodded to the deputy and turned to Hawkpaw. "I'll see you at dusk."

Hawkpaw made her way over to the nursery. Sorrelfrost was sitting half inside the nursery, watching Cherrykit bat a leaf around with half-closed eyes.

"I can watch her for a bit, if you'd like," Hawkpaw offered to the young queen. "I'm done training for today."

Sorrelfrost blinked sleepily. "No… no that's okay." She looked over at Cherrykit, who was nibbling on the leaf now. "Your eyes might frighten her."

"Oh." Hawkpaw didn't know what else to say.

"Hawkpaw, dear, come inside," Nightbreeze called from inside the nursery. Hawkpaw brushed past Sorrelfrost and approached the sleek black queen.

Nightbreeze purred. "So good to see you up on your paws again." Looking into her light blue eyes, Hawkpaw suddenly remembered seeing Shadefur that night. She decided against saying anything.

"Apparently I still have to take it easy," Hawkpaw huffed. "I feel fine."

Nightbreeze let out a chuckle. "So impatient. I was just like you. Eager to thrive."

Hawkpaw stayed silently. Nightbreeze took one of Hawkpaw's paws and laid it on her plump belly. "Feel them kicking?" She asked. Hawkpaw nodded in awe. "They're eager too."

Nightbreeze looked up at Hawkpaw. "There's no rush in becoming a warrior," she said. "The point is to be a good one, not one who rushes through things. Then you never live in the moment."

"I want to be a warrior with my littermates," Hawkpaw mewed softly. "They're already ahead of me."

"My warrior ceremony was delayed, you know," Nightbreeze said. "It was leaf-bare, and I was so sick. Shadefur got his warrior name, and I didn't. I waited almost three moons before I got mine. Look where I am now. A respected warrior and a soon to be mother." She purred happily.

Hawkpaw blinked. "I didn't know you had to wait longer to be a warrior."

"All I'm saying is, don't rush your training," Nightbreeze said. She moved Hawkpaw's paw again to where a kit was moving. "When you become a warrior, maybe you can mentor one of these babies."

Hawkpaw stared at Nightbreeze's belly. Her? A mentor? The thought seemed so strange and unreal. It made her paws tingle with excitement.

"If you don't mind, could you fetch me something to eat?" Nightbreeze asked. "I tend to waddle these days, and Brackenfang usually brings me food, but he's out training Flamepaw since I'm in here."

"Sure," Hawkpaw mewed, ducking out of the nursery.

"A squirrel would be perfect!" Nightbreeze called out after her.

Hawkpaw passed Cherrykit playing all by herself again, and tried to ignore the way Sorrelfrost eyed her. Lucky for Nightbreeze, the dawn patrol had brought in a particularly plump squirrel. Hawkpaw snatched it up and trotted back over to the nursery.

Cherrykit crashed into Hawkpaw abruptly. The apprentice stopped in her tracks, dropping her squirrel in surprise. "S-sorry!" Cherrykit panted. She saw the fat squirrel. "Woah! Did you catch that?"

"No, I'm just bringing it to Nightbreeze," Hawkpaw mewed.

"Will you play with me?" Cherrykit asked, round green eyes boring into Hawkpaw's red. "I'm so bored. Mama says Toadkit is gone and now I'm alone."

Hawkpaw felt awkward. "Er- I don't know, Cherrykit."

"Please?" She begged. "Please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay!" Hawkpaw conceded. "But only for a moment."

Cherrykit pranced around happily. "I'm Cherrystar! Leader of CherryClan!" She declared.

Hawkpaw assumed a weak stance and flattened her ears. "You'll never defeat me, Cherrystar! I, the great and evil Hawkstar, shall make CherryClan mine!"

Cherrykit let out a high pitched growl. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She raced at Hawkpaw, and the apprentice let the kit ram right into her. Hawkpaw had to refrain herself from laughing at tactless attacks Cherrykit made.

Hawkpaw cuffed the kit's ear, and as she did so, the ginger kit smacked her on the nose. Hawkpaw faked pain. "Ow, oh no," she cried. "Cherrystar, you're too strong." She held her paws up pathetically. "Have mercy, Cherrystar!"

Cherrykit let out a giggle that was cut short by her mother's voice. "Cherrykit!" Sorrelfrost hissed from the nursery. "Get over here. Hawkpaw, you too."

Feeling like she was being scolded by her mother, Hawkpaw dragged herself over to the pale brown tabby queen.

"Go and sleep, Cherrykit," Sorrelfrost said. "You've worn yourself out."

Cherrykit just sighed. "Okay, mama. Bye, Hawkpaw." She trudged into the nursery, tail low.

Sorrelfrost's cold blue eyes turned on Hawkpaw. "What did I say about playing with Cherrykit?"

"You said I'd scare her, but I didn't," Hawkpaw said. "She wanted me to play with her because she's lonely. There's no other kits in the nursery."

Sorrelfrost sighed heavily. "You aren't a mother, Hawkpaw. It's more than that. Your eyes… they're… they're not normal. I don't want Cherrykit getting the wrong idea."

Hawkpaw's tail bushed up. "The wrong idea of what?"

"Of you," Sorrelfrost hissed. "Just because you're Smokestar's kit doesn't mean you're a good influence. Now, I want you to leave. I'm sure you have other things to take care of than disturbing this peace and quiet."

"She actually came to bring my dinner," Nightbreeze interjected, slipping around the other queen like an eel.

"I'm sorry, Nightbreeze, I dropped it by-"

Nightbreeze cut Hawkpaw off with a purr. "Playful kits can't be stopped, Hawkpaw. Neither can a pregnant cat's hunger." She moved to scoop the squirrel up into her jaws, tail swishing over Sorrelfrost's face accidentally. Hawkpaw caught a twinkle in Nightbreeze's eye that suggested it wasn't an accident.

Sorrelfrost narrowed her eyes. "i'm sure once your kits are born, they'll be no need for her taking up our denspace."

Nightbreeze set her squirrel down, purring _too_ loudly. "Maybe. But we are outside of the nursery, dear. And I'll have to follow your example about teaching my children about bad influences. Judgmentalness is a dangerous trait." Her pupils were narrowed at the brown tabby.

Hawkpaw felt awkward with the rising tension between the queens. "I'm going to go see if the elder's need anything," she mewed quietly and quickly, darting away.

Hailfall was napping, sprawled out in his nest with his fur at every angle. Mallowtail and Tulipwood were sharing tongues quietly together, purring with every word.

"Hello, darling," Tulipwood purred. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I actually came to see if you needed anything," Hawkpaw said. "I don't have training for the rest of the day."

"Lucky you," Tulipwood chuckled.

"Some fresh water and bedding would be nice," Mallowtail mewed. "The bedding is starting to dry out and itch in our sleep." Tulipwood nodded her agreement.

Hawkpaw dipped her head and made her way to the medicine den. She silently prayed Mintflower was out collecting herbs, or doing anything except being in the den. However, her prayers went unheard, because the grey and brown she-cat was stocking the stores when Hawkpaw came in.

"Are you injured?" Mintflower asked. Her voice held no emotion. Simply a tone of business.

"I just came to get moss and water for the elders," Hawkpaw muttered. Mintflower nodded and went further inside the den. She returned a moment later with fresh moss in her jaws.

Hawkpaw picked it up and turned to leave. "Hawkpaw, I just wanted to say-" Mintflower began, but Hawkpaw did not stay long enough to let her finish. She didn't want to hear it.

She went out to the babbling brook just behind camp and dipped some of the moss into the water, letting it soak it up. She took the long way back, purposefully avoiding walking by the medicine den.

"Thank you, darling," Tulipwood mewed as she lapped the water from the moss. "You're very kind, you know. You'll make a fine warrior one day, and an even better mother."

The thought felt strange. Though she adored kits with every fiber in her being, Hawkpaw could never envision any cat wanting her to mother their kittens. "I don't think I'll ever be a mother," Hawkpaw laughed awkwardly.

"Do you not want kits, dear?" Tulipwood asked.

"One day I do," Hawkpaw said, slightly warmed by the thought of a dozen, fuzzy black bundles of her own. "But… it doesn't feel like something that could happen."

"No matter," Tulipwood sighed. "You're far too young to have that on your mind just yet," she purred with amusement. "There's other things to focus on besides romance and family."

Mallowtail chuckled. "We didn't have Frondgrass until we were well into being warriors."

Tulipwood nodded. "Precisely. There's no rush." She leaned into her mate with a low purr. "Not even for a mate ceremony."

"We waited a while for ours, too," Mallowtail said. Hawkpaw distantly recalled Frondgrass' mate ceremony with Shadefur, the both of them all dolled up in pink carnations. She had been a kit at the time, but she remembered how lively the clan was in celebration of their union in such a grim time.

"It's a wonderful experience for the entire clan," Tulipwood purred. "But it's something meaningful and special to the two lucky cats."

"You cried at our ceremony," Mallowtail chuckled.

"Honey, the second you saw me in those peach blossoms, no force could stop _your_ tears," Tulipwood teased, giving his cheek a lick.

Mallowtail made a gruff noise and turned away. Tulipwood only chortled in amusement at his embarrassment.

"Your life is yours to live however you please. Don't let two old crows tell you what to do." She winked and then chuckled again.

Thornsnag's head poked through the den entrance, fur tousled and filled with the scent of prey. "Hawkpaw! Finish up. Smokestar is waiting to go on patrol."

Hawkpaw looked at the horizon. The sky had begun to turn orange. How had she let time slip by so quickly? Did she really spend so much time chatting with the queens and elders?

"Coming!" Hawkpaw called. She got to her paws and gave the two elders a quick nod before dashing over to where the patrol was waiting.

"You're burning what little daylight we have left," Smokestar growled. "We'll be lucky if we get back at camp before it's completely dark."

Hawkpaw twitched her tail and bit her cheek. "Sorry." Smokestar led them out, with Hawkpaw and Thornsnag on either side of him and Lightfeather and Sleetclaw bringing up the rear.

Smokestar stalked ahead in the undergrowth, tail lashing behind him. Whatever prey left in the forest would have been warned away by the tension surrounding him alone. Behind him, Thornsnag, Hawkpaw, Lightfeather, and Sleetclaw followed suit.

"These trees should be full of birds," Smokestar muttered, fur fluffed up to the size of a storm cloud.

Lightfeather and Thornsnag exchanged an odd look Hawkpaw couldn't distinguish. Instead of dwelling on it, she stuck to her mentor's side.

"Hawkpaw!" Smokestar turned suddenly to face the patrol. "Keep up! I want you at my flank."

Pressed into herself, Hawkpaw slunk up to the leader's side. His body radiated negative energy like the air before thunder rolled in. His eyes settled on hers in a familiar look of warning.

"I smell pigeons up ahead," she replied meekly.

Smokestar nodded to Lightfeather and Sleetclaw, and the warriors stalked ahead of him. Several moments later, they each returned with a pigeon in their jaws.

"Nice catch!" Thornsnag purred, eyeing Lightfeather's catch.

Lightfeather set the bird down at her paws. "Your apprentice has a good nose."

Hawpaw smiled softly, knowing Thornsnag and Lightfeather had been apprentices together. The two of them touched noses and laughed.

"Shall we expect kits in the coming moons?" Smokestar's tone eased into something akin to playfulness, but Hawkpaw's mouth filled with a sour taste at the idea.

The two warriors exchanged and equally uncomfortable looks. Sleetclaw's laughter cut through the lull of silence.

"Smokestar, Lightfeather spends far too much time with your son to like another bitter tom," Sleetclaw pointed out, amusement in his tone. He was blind to the awkward mood that had fallen over them.

Smokestar's tail twitched lazily. "Pinepaw isn't so prickly. Too sweet for his own good, if anything."

Lightfeather narrowed her eyes. "He means Scarface."

Smokestar's mouth fell open, then snapped shut. "No matter- Thornsnag! I want to see your apprentice hunt."

Hawkpaw heard Lightfeather's angry retort- "This isn't a _hunting_ patrol-" as a whisper on the night breeze. She ignored it to follow Thornsnag's gesture to the undergrowth, and the mutter's of the forest's livesblood.

Hawkpaw followed the scent of a mouse, and her sharp eyes spotted it chewing on a cowslip. She pounced with unsheathed claws and swiftly killed it. She quietly gave thanks, and then picked it up by the tail in her jaws.

A cold feeling washed over her, and there was a whisper in her ear. She whipped around. A gust of wind blew the grass. The crimson stained grass. Hawkpaw shivered. She thought of Shadefur.

Her breath was suddenly snatched from her, and in that moment, Shadefur appeared before her. He was not covered in blood like last time, but instead well groomed.

"Shadefur…" Hawkpaw whispered. She stalked towards him and dropped her prey at her feet.

The dark grey tom purred down at her. "You got better at bringing me here," he said.

"I- I still have questions," she mewed. " _How_ did I bring you here in the first place? Nothing has been making sense!"

"What in Starclan's name are you talking about- Hawkpaw!"

Smokestar's harsh, raspy voice hit Hawkpaw like a strike with unsheathed paws. She whirled around to meet his burning, dark blue gaze across the grass and roots daring either of them to cross the distance between their different worlds.

Hawkpaw fumbled for an excuse. "Sorry, father- Shadefur- he-"

"He can't see me, young one," Shadefur whispered into her ear. Hawkpaw shuddered.

"Clear your head of nonsense this instant! Dead cats and memories are better left in the past they've been lost to!" Smokestar's boomed, anger rising like his namesake.

"He's not in the past!" Hawkpaw growled. "He's standing right there, and he wasn't killed by ShadowClan!"

Sleetclaw looked on, clearly embarrassed to be anywhere near the two arguing cats, as if he had interrupted a private moment. In a sense, he hadn't. Hawkpaw felt entirely different with Smokestar than she did Oakstar. "Now Hawkpaw, that's no way to talk to your leader-"

"Is that anyway to talk to your _daughter?"_ Thornsnag growled, silencing Sleetclaw with a glare that dared him to ignore the situation for what it was. "You can't expect her to catch anything with you yelling at her for breathing in the wrong direction!"

Hawkpaw prayed that her earthly body would turn to dust and she could become stars, just like Shadefur. Instead, she pressed her form into the heavily shaded grass. Shadefur pressed himself against her, a cold feeling touching her skin where he was.

The lighting of dusk made it far easier to melt into the shadows than live amongst the stars, and she felt driven into a comforting darkness. Unlike her dreams, however, the cats around her would not vanish when she opened her eyes.

Hawkpaw gasped softly when tangible warmth swaddled her. She opened her eyes to see her mentor still glaring down Smokestar. The less kind part of her mind called her weak for relying on Thornsnag to save her, but the exhausted, open wound that was her emotional side was grateful for his heavy pelt. She sunk into it, and the harsh hisses passing between her clanmates fell away.

Hawkpaw looked up at Thornsnag. It was so strange to her that he could be standing so close to Shadefur have no sense of it. "Can you really not see him?" She whispered to her mentor.

"It doesn't matter, I believe you either way," he whispered back. Thornsnag remained to her side, half draped over her. "I'm taking Hawkpaw back to camp."

"No, Thornsnag," Smokestar growled. For some reason entirely unclear to Hawkpaw, he remained fixed to his spot at the edge of the forest. Lightfeather and Sleetclaw stuck to his side anxiously. "You'll be going back to camp, and I'll be considering giving that kit a new mentor."

Hawkpaw pulled herself from Thornsnag's comfortable warmth. It was like leaving her moss nest in the morning, or Riverclan in the afternoon. Smokestar's focus snapped towards her, pupils slitting.

Hawkpaw met his eyes directly, and Smokestar did not move. It was her that kept him at bay- Smokestar was afraid of Hawkpaw. Though sick satisfaction came with the realization, her own fear drowned it out. She did not want to be feared. She wanted- she wanted-

What did Hawkpaw want?

"Smokestar, surely you can't be serious," Lightfeather cut in.

"Deadly," Smokestar grunted. "And I've dealt with enough insurrection from my youngest warriors for a lifetime."

Sleetclaw was looking anywhere but at his clanmates, while Lightfeather regarded her leader as she would Shadefur's murderer.

"I should have known Thornsnag would have been a bad influence on Hawkpaw." Smokestar shook his head, already turning away. "As if Ivypaw wasn't enough of an indication-"

Thornsnag let out a raspy hiss, flexing his claws into the dirt. "How dare you bring her into this? How _dare_ you use her death as an excuse to hate your own daughter? Forget me, I don't care. You're supposed to love your kits, and all you've done is make life harder for her. How can you call yourself leader when you can't even raise your own kits properly?"

"You speak to me with the authority of a leader and the experience of a father," Smokestar fumed. "No cat would have kits with some half-clan mongrel like you, or welcome you as a respected warrior! A traitorous little nuisance and an ill-tempered, bitter fish-face. The two of you may deserve each other after all.."

Smokestar vanished into the trees, leaving two cats trembling in the aftermath. Hawkpaw found herself pressing herself back into Thornsnag, and though his growls sent concern traveling over her skin in waves, he melted against her.

Sleetclaw opened his jaws to say something, but no sound came out. Lightfeather practically spit on him. "Go after that fox-heart, you mouse, or meet my claws."

Sleetclaw too melted away, swiftly. Lightfeather padded over in the wake of the disaster, keeping a respectful distance, but still a comfort. "I'll finish up marking the borders," she said. "You two take your time getting back to camp as needed."

Hawkpaw hadn't realized she was shaking until Thornsnag pressed himself closer to her. His tail was the bushiest she had ever seen. Lightfeather slipped away in the opposite direction Smokestar and Sleetclaw had gone, further up near ShadowClan territory.

Shadefur was gone. Whether because her concentration had broke, or because he simply did not want to stay, Hawkpaw didn't know. "He called you a half-clan mongrel," she whispered.

"Is that all you took away from this?" Thornsnag asked.

Hawkpaw looked up at him with wet eyes, and he sighed. "I should've told you a long time ago," he admitted. He looked up at the sky wistfully. "My mother was Robinsnow. Strong, beautiful, kind, and very respected." His eyes darkened. "Until the day she fell in love with my father. A RiverClan cat named Berrystorm."

Realization hit Hawkpaw hard. Everything suddenly made sense. Why Mintflower and Thornsnag could swim, why the clan called him fish-face, why Mintflower seemed to hate RiverClan. It all clicked into place.

"Berrystorm died in a border skirmish while my mother was pregnant," Thornsnag continued. "My mother went into labor." He stared down at the ground. "And she died. I never knew either of them."

"I'm sorry," Hawkpaw whispered.

"The clan never forgave me for being born," Thornsnag said. "All because I look like Berrystorm."

Hawkpaw rested her head on him. "I hate Smokestar. He's awful. To you. And me. And everyone who he doesn't think meets his standards."

"He's your father," Thornsnag sighed. "It's disgusting the way he treats you."

"He's not my father," Hawkpaw growled lowly.

"What do you mean?" Thornsnag asked, pulling away and looking at her in confusion.

She bristled. "He stole me from RiverClan when I was a kit with my brothers! All because his own few kits died. He nearly killed my mother to get us, and he doesn't even love us." She laughed wryly. "How sick is that?"

Thornsnag blinked. "You're RiverClan."

"Yes," she confirmed quietly. "Oakstar and Sandfern's kit."

"That... makes sense," Thornsnag nodded. "No one except Smokestar saw Gingerroot's kits… Smokestar and… and Redbreeze."

"Do you think she knows?" Hawkpaw gasped.

Thornsnag shook his head. "No- I- I don't know."

They were quiet for what seemed like an eternity, pelts pressed against one another. "Do you think Smokestar will really give me a new mentor?" Hawkpaw asked, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know, Hawkpaw," Thornsnag admitted.

Hawkpaw leaned against him, burying half her face into his chocolate fur. "I don't want another mentor. I just want you." Her voice was muffled.

Thornsnag rested his chin on her head. "And I don't want to lose you, either." Hawkpaw inhaled his bittersweet scent. It was earthy and tangy, and it never failed to absolutely intoxicate her.

"I don't think you're a mongrel," Hawkpaw whispered into his fur. "I think you're incredible."

"I don't think you're a traitorous nuisance, either," Thornsnag whispered back. "I think you're… sensational."

Hawkpaw's heart fluttered, and a smile danced across her lips. She curled into him. "Let's not go back to camp. Let's just stay here. Sleep under the stars."

"It's not safe out here," Thornsnag mewed.

Hawkpaw looked up and saw Shadefur watching them. "We're protected here," she promised. "There's someone watching over us."

Thornsnag looked where she was looking. "Is Shadefur over there?"

"Yeah," Hawkpaw said. "I think he's looking out for me. Since I can talk to him."

Thornsnag laid back down on the grass with a tired sigh. "Then let's just stay here."

Hawkpaw let herself sink into his warm fur, feeling safer than she had ever felt in her life in his hold. Sleep began to overtake her, and she did not fight it. She rested her head on Thornsnag's chest, and let herself slip into her dreams.

 **A/N**

 **So raise your hand if you hate Smokestar? Everyone? Good.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey, who also helped me write a portion of this chapter, and who wrote Smokestar in the last scene!**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**

 **EDIT: I added in a bit mentioning mate ceremonies with Tulipwood and Mallowtail, which is essentially a wedding a leader or medicine cat officiates that bonds mates together in the eyes of StarClan. I got the idea from silverhawk on tumblr, and tweaked it a bit for my own purposes. This is an official feature in this story and whether or not it was always canon or implemented after the canon books is up to you to interpret.**


	17. Chapter 16: Heart and Mind

**A/N**

 **Feathershade: In regards to your review to Ode To Woes, not all medicine cats' StarCLan herbs are the same herb as in their name. For instance, Thymetail's is actually parsley, but Blueberry's is, well, blueberries. But every herb has a meaning I've looked into and believe suits them.**

 **Side note, I've actually edited Ode To Woes to include Robinsnow giving Mintflower her StarClan herb. Feel free to go back and read the scene again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Heart and Mind**

Mintflower trekked along the well-worn path leading the the Moon Falls. The pawprints of her ancestors guided her steadily, and she noted with pride that her own paws seemed to fill the grooves in the rock and soil. It was a fitting for her first lone trip to the Moon Falls.

Redbreeze had encouraged it after noticing how stressed she was. Mintflower couldn't blame her- as hard as she tried, her mentor knew her moods like the back of her own paw. Sharing a den for half of Mintflower's life had granted her as much.

Sighing, Mintflower practically fell into the mossy padding lining the river. With the soft gurgling lull of the current, steady roar of the waterfall, and the coaxing whisper of the trees, she drifted off in between her third and fourth breath.

 _Robinsnow's smiling face welcomed her into Starclan. She laid easily on a large stone, stomach and belly fur practically dripping stars. "Mintflower," she purred._

 _Mintflower rubbed cheeks with her mother, allowing herself to purr. "I was hoping to see you," she admitted._

" _Something on your mind, my sweet Mint?" Robinsnow pressed her daughter close to her chest._

 _Had it been either of her brothers, Mintflower would have found the gesture condescending. It never felt that way with her mother- if anything, she craved it. Having the affection of an older cat warmed the scarred edges of her heart left from forgotten kithood memories._

" _I wanted to talk about the prophecy," Mintflower admitted, pulling away from her mother. "I know StarClan cats are not allowed to give direct warnings- it would complicate the flow of fate- but there has to be_ something _to do."_

 _Robinsnow smiled, soft sadness touching the false life of starlight in her eyes. "I don't wish to trouble you further, Mintflower. You are so young."_

" _I still have a duty to my clan," Mintflower responded., calm as still pond water. "I am a full medicine cat. Starclan accepted me moons ago, and I have to accept my role to best help my clan."_

 _Robinsnow frowned. She and her daughter were the same size, save for the slight bulk Riverclan heritage gave Mintflower's smooth body. "I have watched you grow up, but I often forget…"_

 _Mintflower's offered a patient smile. "I know, mother. We are straying off topic."_

 _Robinsnow brightened with thought, focus shifting over her face as suddenly as it so often did on Thornsnag. "Yes, yes. Dreams are shorter than waking hours."_

" _The prophecy is about Hawkpaw, let's not pretend otherwise." Mintflower banished her own denial with her words. "I just- I just need to know if there's anything I can do to keep her from harming ThunderClan. She's so distant, half the time I swear her head's underwater, I just…."_

 _Robinsnow's jaws parted, confliction taking the place of dissolving joy. "Mintflower, I-"_

 _Mintflower watched her mother struggle for words before shaking her head. She bowed her head to observe the dreamily lush grass. Finally, after a blurry eternity, her mother spoke._

" _A sour song of cursed luck is riding in on a walking night breeze. Beware of newcomers- sanctuary is not always safe for those who harbor incoming strangers."_

 _Mintflower flinched. She searched her mind to piece the odds and ends together, but only Nightbreeze and her unborn kits came to mind._

" _I have to go now," Robinsnow meowed, not trying to hide her sadness. "Be safe, and mindful as you ever are, my daughter. I'll tell Marshkit you say hello."_

Mintflower woke up shivering and alone. The roar of the falls barely managed to drown out the thudding of her own heart. Unborn kits were even less of a threat than a lonely apprentice, and their mother was the sweetest molly in ThunderClan.

She shook her head. Mintflower knew stories of old. Cats destined to do evil would always fall prey to the dark, no matter how far other cats ran from it.

Mintflower picked herself up and began the long walk back to ThunderClan.

* * *

Cardinalpaw sat, watching the night breeze dislodge leaves to scatter over the training hollow. Tomorrow morning they would make for extra padding when she was knocked down by one of the other apprentices.

She usually spent her alone time walking the forest to familiarize herself with the territory. Her mentor would have found it inane, so she told herself that it was better to do it on her own time. No one needed Cardinalpaw's help at night.. At least, that was how it had started. Cardinalpaw's quick walks under starlight had turned into time to think in a matter of days. .

The open felt more secure than her den at times- and the guilt that came with breaking the rules deepened the pit in Cardinalpaw's stomach less and less with each passing phase of the moon.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cardinalpaw yelped, all but jumping out of her skin. Another one of her bad habits- delving too deeply into circular thoughts.

His approach was not amused, but she found no harshness in Flamepaw's gaze when she brought herself to meet it. "Do you mind if I sit with you, I mean?" he asked.

Cardinalpaw nodded, visibly shaking. Her clanmate set himself down at a comfortable distance. Their shorter pelts were far apart enough not to brush and mingle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him., paying him respect with an attempt at eye contact he did not reciprocate. "I know I shouldn't be out of camp after curfew."

Flamepaw shrugged, watching over the training hollow with soft eyes. "I'm not one to tattle. At least you're not out meeting some forbidden _flame."_

Cardinalpaw's ensuing smile felt tight. "I don't think there's anyone interesting enough for me to break the code for," she said, and immediately winced. "Sorry, that sounded a bit mean..."

"Affirmations of loyalty aren't inherently bad," Flamepaw commented. He turned to look back at her, tentatively open. "Can I ask what's on your mind?"

"I-" Cardinalpaw shuffled her paws. "I've been going out since before Rain- face- I mean Scarface was injured. Just to get in extra practice. I know it's wrong and I should trust my mentor, but…."

"Clan life can be suffocating," Flamepaw said indulgently.. "We all need time with our emotions, and apprentices are always too busy."

"I've been falling behind anyways," Cardinalpaw admitted, far more bitter than she would have liked. Gingerroot hated her looking anything but presentable in attitude and appearance. "So I suppose it was pointless anyways."

"We all hit barriers in our training sometimes."

"I shouldn't complain as much as I do- Hawkpaw and Scarface will have more trouble than I am, and Hawkpaw works hard to keep up," Cardinalpaw continued, heat rushing to her skin. "Which is also stupid. And I- I come out here just to cry when I lose, which is even more _stupid._ The clan leader got stuck with a mouse-brain for a daughter, and he probably wishes it had been me instead of Fawn-."

"Hey hey hey, Cardinalpaw, the clan is lucky to have someone are bright and cheerful as you," Flamepaw said. He was stern in a way unbroken by an edge- yet it made her cry harder. "You know you don't have to be that way all of the time, right?"

Cardinalpaw shuttered, numbily away of her tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you this- let alone feel it…."

"You don't know what I mean, do you?" Flamepaw's bright fur was muted by the shade of the trees, yet it still stuck out in Cardinalpaw's peripheral. "Cardinalpaw…"

"I appreciate your patient ear, Flamepaw, but you don't walk in my pawsteps," she choked. "I-I need to come to terms with how ungrateful I am if I want to improve, right?"

Flamepaw fell silent for a long, long time. Cardinalpaw was afraid to face him again. She could feel the heat of her tears melting her away. Soon she would be nothing but a puddle of ginger goo on the dirt.

"No matter who your family is, you're a cat with her own feelings," Flamepaw said. "I have a rather big family. It's 'cause my dad has such a big heart, the lot of us all have different mothers. But he makes time for all us, you see. He loves us and listens."

Cardinalpaw's weeping escalated into terrile, ugly sobs. Flamepaw slowly curled around her to bring her close, and she let him. Soft ginger against bright red, their fur blended together. He licked her tousled fur flat.

"You have a nice family," Cardinalpaw muttered. "It's not fair that the clan gossips so much."

Flamepaw purred awkwardly. "There's Dawnpaw, Mouseclaw, Squirrelnose, Lightfeather… and all of our mothers. Mosspatch is having kits with my father to. It's not conventional, so the clan has a right to be curious."

"Mother says clan gossip is a sign of failed personal conduct," Cardinalpaw said. "Your father hasn't done anything but provide warriors for the clan."

"There's more to it than that," Flamepaw said. "Besides, the clan gets _bored._ There's only so much to talk about, eh?"

"I don't like being talked about."

"You glow like a star when any cat acknowledges the effort you put in- not that that's a bad thing!" Flamepaw rearranged their position to face each other again. "I will admit being the center of attention leads to mixed feelings, but, ah, I've been a bit of one my whole life."

Cardinalpaw was only partially aware of how at ease she began to feel. Still, the underlying pang of worry clung to her skin, just enough to be felt. "Same here," she sniffled.

"When Larkpaw died, I became a pity case. My father had taken another mate so soon after one of his recent litters left the nursery, and now one of his daughters was dead." Flamepaw stiffened for a heartbeat, lost at the memory of his older sister. "Lightfeather became a master at redirecting attention, but I just learned to accept it."

"Fawnkit was taken by the same bout." Cardinalpaw couldn't even conjure a memory of her litter sister. The scent of death and herbs clouded anything else out. "Mother began to care more and less at the same time because of it."

Flamepaw frowned. "I remember that. Gingerroot was in a trance for a quarter-moon. Your father wouldn't leave the nursery to do anything but eat."

"That…. sounds about right." Cardinalpaw was familiar with the confusing mix of her parent's behaviours. They'd hover to closely and leave so soon, be it with a blood kit or kit taken with bloodshed. Surely it was only to avoid the pain of losing another child?

"Cardinalpaw…" Flamepaw continued. "You said that your parents wish she had lived instead?"

"I was upset," Cardinalpaw insisted feebly, unable to keep her head up. "I overreact a lot…"

"Your father thinks the clan has turned into kittypets when the freshkill pile is empty," Flamepaw meowed, nudging her chin with his tail. "You respond to things by feeling something, just like any other cat."

A spark popped in Cardinalpaw's heart. She lifted her head, ears swiveling upwards to the stars. She could hear clearly. "Maybe you're right."

"Sometimes you gotta understand that your family has problems." Flamepaw seemed to melt softly as Cardinalpaw brightened. "It's not your fault."

"I should talk to them about it!" Cardinalpaw chirped. "Like you said, everyone hits barriers. It's easier to work through with other people though!"

Flamepaw straightened. "That's not something you should feel responsible for fixing…."

Cardinalpaw ignored him. "Any cat can be shown reason! Especially a loving family- I'll go to my parents, and then convince them to have a family meeting with my siblings."

Flamepaw's expression changed. Cardinalpaw felt a lurch in her chest, knowing she had disappointed him again. They were barely more than acquaintances. Peers. Yet it made her stop breathing.

"If that's what you feel you need…." Flamepaw eventually muttered. Shaking out the leaves from his fur, he rose to his paws. He stretched back on his haunches, then padded across the training hollow. "You coming?"

"I'm not ready to go back to camp," Cardinalpaw said.

"I was thinking something else," Flamepaw purred. "You said you wanted to get ahead? I'm sure I can help with that."

Cardinalpaw rushed after him.

* * *

Hawkpaw woke to the sounds of birds chirping. She opened her eyes and saw Thornsnag trotting up with a rabbit in his jaws. "You're awake," he purred.

"We never went back to camp," Hawkpaw murmured, looking around. It was well past dawn.

He dropped his prey. "I didn't want to wake you," he admitted. "You looked so peaceful, and something tells me you haven't had a good night's sleep in a very long time."

Hawkpaw blinked blearily down at the rabbit. "We should go back." Her heart felt heavy. "We have to go back." She didn't want to.

Thornsnag said nothing. He picked up the rabbit and waited for her to stretch, before they made their way back to camp. Hawkpaw glanced back, and saw Shadefur dip his head to her, and fade away.

They walked back in silence, heads low and deep in thought. The moment they walked into camp, they knew something unpleasant awaited them.

Together, they brushed through the brambles, and they both made eye contact with Smokestar sitting atop the ledge in front of the den. His eyes were dark and searing. Hawkpaw glared him down and wished he would drop dead.

He entered his den, dark brown tail swishing out behind him. Cloudclaw approached them. "I need to speak with you both," he said firmly.

They moved off to the side, away from their clanmates. "Smokestar is exceptionally upset with the two of you," he said. "He came back angry. He wants to exile you both for insubordination."

Hawkpaw stared at the deputy in disbelief. "He would do that?"

Thornsnag scoffed. "Anyone who disses him is a traitor in his eyes, of course."

"Now, calm down," Cloudclaw mewed. "I talked him down from it. He still wants to change your mentor, and for right now, it's pending."

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means, as of right now, you have no mentor," Cloudclaw said. "Until a decision is made, your apprenticeship is on hold."

Hawkpaw felt disappointment, but it was quickly overwhelmed with fury. She had just begun training again, and now Smokestar was holding her back. She dug her claws into the earth.

"Smokestar would hate to see me succeed!" Hawkpaw burst out. "He just wants me to seem incapable! If he had it his way, I'd never become a warrior!"

Cloudclaw looked at her softly. "However true that may be, I'll make sure you become a warrior, Hawkpaw." He turned to Thornsnag. "You've proven to be a good mentor, and I'll see what I can do to try and convince Smokestar to let you continue her training."

The muscular white tom gave them a curt nod and stalked off. Hawkpaw lashed her tail and growled. Thornsnag rested his tail on her shoulders, and she relaxed.

"If I end up being replaced, whoever trains you will be incredibly lucky to be your mentor," he purred.

"I don't want another mentor," Hawkpaw sighed. Her ears drooped with her tail.

"And I don't want another apprentice," he said. "For now, just do what you want. Today's yours. Everything will work out okay."

Thornsnag walked away, his ears and tail low and his posture sagging. Though he tried to seem hopeful in front of her, Hawkpaw knew inside he was hurting just as much as she was.

Hawkpaw dragged herself to the apprentice den. There was no one inside, as everyone was out busy doing other things. She collapsed into her nest, and buried her face into her paws.

She felt like she was going to cry. She _wanted_ to cry. Everything hurt so much. She bit down on her claws, gnawing on them in rage as hot tears streamed down her face. Finally, she sniffled loudly, and curled into a silent, angry, sobbing ball.

* * *

"Cherrykit, sit still!"

Mintflower watched Sorrelfrost smooth her struggling daughter's fur down. Cherrykit continued to protest. "I don't want a check-up!"

"I'll be quick, Cherrykit," Mintflower promised. "Then you can go back to playing outside."

Sorrelfrost gave Mintflower an odd, hostile look, but it passed within a heartbeat. "Listen to Mintflower. You wouldn't want to get sick, right? Then she'd have to take care of you and you couldn't play anymore."

Cherrykit squeaked in alarm. "No!"

"Don't scare the poor thing, Sorrelfrost! She'll be too afraid to do anything." Mosspatch lifted her head, awoken from her dozing.

Sorrelfrost appeared unbothered by the comment. She nudged Cherrykit to Mintflower. "Be thorough," she instructed.

Mintflower surveyed Cherrykit, paying close attention to the proportions of her body and how much the tinge of kitten blue had faded from her eyes. Cherrykit breezed through her speech and hearing checks.

"Has she lost all of her kitten teeth yet?" Mintflower asked.

"Yes," Sorrelfrost said. "Why? Did you find anything wrong in her mouth?"

"Just a standard question," Mintflower explained. She released Cherrykit with a smile. "Her development is normal. Just let her have time to play in the open and tell me if you notice anything off about her movement."

"Really? Because sometimes she talks too fast and her words slur-"

"Standard kit behaviour. Just ask her to speak slower without being overly negative, and she'll develop well.," Mintflower said.

"Can I go now?" Cherrykit whined. "I wanna watch the hunting patrol come baaack."

"In a moment," Sorrelfrost chided. "Now Mintflower, are you _certain-"_

"Do any of you want some fresh bedding?" Vinepaw's long head protruded through bracken of the nursery entrance. "Please say no."

"My nest is still plenty plush from the last morning your mentor had you line the clan's nests," Mosspatch meowed, lightly purring.

"Se brrout feathirs is ime!" Nightbreeze slid past Vinepaw, large bird in her jaws muffling her words.

Mintflower nearly puffed up at the sight of her. "Uh, hello, Nightbreeze."

Sorrelfrost gave Cherrykit a silent look, and the kit eagerly scampered away. Mosspatch only purred louder. "I'd love some! I'll add them to the collection Flarestorm's brought me."

"He's always bringing you treats," Sorrelfrost commented. "You'd think it was some type of compensation."

"Hm. Well, he sticks around the nursery," Mosspatch purred. Nightbreeze set the bird- a duck- down at her paws to be defeathered.

"Webpaw caught it!" Nightbreeze chimed.

"Webpaw's always by the water, so his head's full of sand," Vinepaw grumbled, fully entering the nursery.

"The early bird catches the worm," Sorrelfrost cooed. "He's got my Sandwhisker training him too."

"Tell that to Hawkpaw. Thornsnag is letting her sleep in all morning." Vinepaw rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Haven't you heard?" Sorrelfrost tilted her head. "You'd know what happened if you didn't spend all of your time sleeping."

"What are you saying about Hawkpaw?" Vinepaw's sleek fur rose in a sharp, ridged spike along her back, and her hackles stuck out like thistles.

Mintflower cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me I have to-"

"Sweetheart, you forgot to check my stomach," Mosspatch said, a flicker of concern on her face. She had made quick work of the fowl by her nest, and a mountain of feathers already swelling beside her. "And Nightbreeze hasn't had her check-up yet."

"It can wait until it's less crowded in here," Mintflower said, trying desperately to avoid looking at Nightbreeze. Giving away her worry to its source was not something she needed right now.

"I want to hear what Sorrelfrost has to say about my friend!" Vinepaw hissed.

Sorrelfrost batted her eyes innocently. "Nothing, other than that she's somehow a worse influence than you."

Something vicious passed over Vinepaw, and it made Mintflower's neck fur raise. "Your mate is a good influence on my brother. I guess that's why he spends so much time with Quickstep nowadays."

"Vinepaw!" Nightbreeze hissed, aghast. "I spent the morning sharing tongues with Snowwing! That doesn't mean I'm cheating on my mate with her!"

"And Sorrelfrost!" Nightbreeze whirled around to give the other queen a stern glare, her swollen belly swaying. "Do you think insulting cats half your age makes you a better influence? I'd sooner betray my clan than my own morals and let you watch my kits!"

Sorrelfrost hissed, ears pushed so far back the flesh on her head was pulled tightly over her young face. She stormed out of the nursery, kicking up the pile of feathers with the force of her lashing tail. Vinepaw spit at her as she left.

Mosspatch gave Vinepaw a cold, stern look. "I'll be sunning with Flarestorm," she sniffed. "When I come back I want the den cleared."

Nightbreeze collapsed into her nest, seemingly exhausted by the confrontation. Vinepaw ignored her watchful eye and kicked up the mess of feathers scattered across the nursery.

"Vinepaw," Nightbreeze warned. Her flank rose and fell in stuttering waves. It went unspoken that she was too exhausted to lend a paw herself. "Come on now. If you clean up I'll put in a good word with Smokestar."

"Like I want that rat's approval," Vinepaw muttered. She sat on her rump, muttering wickedly as she began sorting through the feathers.

Nightbreeze sighed, re-fixing her attention on a paralyzed Mintflower. "How you keep so calm I'll never know," she said. The queen stretched out, exposing her swollen stomach to the medicine cat. "Do you have room for that check-up now? I can feel them kicking if that's anything to go by."

"Uh." Mintflower shrugged. "I'll see if I can come by later."

Vinepaw looked up from her work. "There's no need to be scared of kits and queens."

"Clearly you've never seen a queen protecting her young," Mintflower joked.

"You can leave if you need to," Nightbreeze said. "I do have all day. Not much to do when you get winded walking across camp."

Mintflower tried to imagine the sweet-tempered queen causing the destruction of the clans beside Hawkpaw, but the only mental image she could conjure was of Nightbreeze pressing Mintflower's former friend to her chest to console her. "You're either having a larger litter, or a litter of some rowdy kits," she said, managing a throaty purr.

Vinepaw narrowed her eyes at Mintflower, but resumed her work with only a huff. Nightbreeze's smile was far more friendly. "If they're anything like Jaypaw, then I might have a pawful."

Mintflower slipped away, mind set on the forest and fresh herbs. Her clanmates mingled around her, chatting and wrestling and sharing prey. She spotted Cardinalpaw heading towards the leader's den. Thornsnag poked his head into the apprentice's den fox-lengths away, but left for the forest alone.

Mintflower found herself padding after him. "Hey, Thornsnag, wait up!" She called, trotting over to him. He looked over his shoulder and paused.

"What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head at the lingering, worried expression on her face.

Mintflower shook herself. "Me? Nothing. I just wondered… do you want to come collect some herbs with me?"

Thornsnag shrugged. "Don't have much else to do. It would seem I'm in dirt with Smokestar same as Hawkpaw."

"What exactly happened?" Mintflower asked as they left camp, thick pelts brushing against the brambles.

Thornsnag lashed his tail. "He was treating Hawkpaw terribly, commenting on her every action so negatively," the chocolate tom growled. "I don't know how she takes it."

Mintflower's posture drooped, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. "Maybe she's just keeping it in and it'll all explode at a worse time."

Thornsnag shook his head. "I hope not. She's so good, and I've seen her faith in this world slowly drain out of her. It's… heartbreaking."

Mintflower tugged at some comfrey roots. "She might not be as good as you think."

Thornsnag wheeled on her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mintflower mentally kicked herself for letting such a thing slip. "Look, Thornsnag, don't take this the wrong way," she began. His tail was twitching defensively. "The last half-moon, I received a prophecy. A prophecy about Hawkpaw."

Thornsnag narrowed his eyes. "And?"

Mintflower lowered her head. "It said she would bring a song of death to the clans. That she was an unlucky daughter full of wrath."

Thornsnag looked frozen in place. "Did it mention her by name?"

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know it concerns her?"

"Because it said blood eyes, Thornsnag!" Mintflower yowled, and he went silent.

He scoffed. "In the end, all you cats can see are her eyes." He shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were better than that, Mintflower."

"I don't want to believe it's her!" Mintflower cried. "Do you not think I racked my brain for anything else it could mean? I came up short."

"There's got to be more to it," Thornsnag insisted, grinding his teeth. "Prophecies are never clean cut like this and you know it!"

"I went to the Moonfall last night," Mintflower mewed quietly. "I think Nightbreeze is associated with it too."

"Nightbreeze?" Thornsnag stumbled back. "How can two of the sweetest cats we know possibly bring _death_ to the clans?"

"I- I don't know," Mintflower stammered. "Maybe it meant her kits?"

"Those kits are our kin," Thornsnag scoffed. "Or have you forgotten? How would Brackenfang feel if he heard these things you thought?"

"Don't tell Brackenfang," Mintflower growled.

"Then why tell me?" Thornsnag demanded. "Why tell me when you know I'm close with Hawkpaw?"

"I just want you to keep an eye on her," Mintflower mewed gently. "To see if anything about her seems… odd."

"She's Hawkpaw," Thornsnag sighed. "She's always a bit odd. That's one thing I like about her."

"Just promise you'll watch her," Mintflower pleaded.

"I… I can't do that," Thornsnag said, shaking his head. "She trusts me. I won't betray her over something that could very well have nothing to do with her. I won't betray her even if it is about her."

Mintflower gaped at him. "You won't betray her, but you'd betray your own clan? You'd let them die at her paws?"

"The clan has already betrayed her," Thornsnag growled. "And with everyone against her, you might be helping bring this prophecy to fruition yourself."

* * *

Cardinalpaw braced herself before the gaping mouth of her father's den. Her paws tingled from her pads to the ends of her claws. She waited the faint sound of conversation to subside before entering, but the longer she sat in waiting, the higher her nerves rose.

Eventually she decided to poke her head in, just to see who it was Smokestar was with. She was delighted to see her mother and father with their back turned to her- just the cats she was hoping to talk to.

"Redbreeze said I shouldn't risk another pregnancy," Gingerroot said in a low voice. "After all of those miscarriages, I was so happy to have Fawnkit and Cardinalpaw, but even they were sickly at birth…"

Smokestar's tail twined with his mate's. "If we wanted more kits, dear, we could have a surrogate this time. There's a better chance that way, and plenty of young warriors who would be happy to fill the position."

Cardinalpaw paused. Her parents were talking about having more kits? An unusual flavor of jealousy and fear settled over her tongue, but it wasn't enough to outweigh the excitement at the prospect of being an older sister.

Gingerroot bristled. "I know you don't have ulterior motives with that suggestion, Smokestar. But I still don't want you mating some other she-cat."

"None of our mouse-brained warriors could be as pretty as you, after all," Smokestar admitted, purring softly. Cardinalpaw almost cooed at the sweetness of it.

"Besides," Smokestar continued. "We have a war brewing with Shadowclan. If need be, I'm sure one of their queens would make an excellent donor for us both. Sandfern's kits were a bit impractical though." He shrugged as he spoke, casual enough that he could have been talking about the weather.

Cardinalpaw's heart stopped beating.

Gingerroot stood, moving to begin pacing. "That's an understatement, Smokestar. We should have known- Scarface was too rash, and Hawkpaw is destined for a war path of her own!" The tip of her tail twitched in agitation. "They were irresponsible with their own kits, and irresponsible in youth- you knew that! Why'd you have to go and steal them from that mangy deputy and his good-for-nothing queen?"

Smokestar blinked. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't steal better kits amidst the raging battle, Gingerroot!" he snapped. "I'm sure you would have done so much better- known their futures, even!"

Gingerroot hissed, frustration rising like flames. "Maybe if you had dropped Hawkpaw in the river like you almost did Pinepaw- our only kit without dirt for brains- she wouldn't have brought on her bad luck in the first place!"

Cardinalpaw's hackles began to rise.

Smokestar snorted. "Believe me, if I had the foresight at the time, I would have made sure she drowned. There's no doubt that the brat is the one destined to bring trouble. Our other daughters were all swallowed by earth, and Cardinalpaw is too much of a cleanpaw to even glare at a kit."

Gingerroot chuckled, fur falling back into place. "This whole prophecy is ridiculous. How did it go again? Something about deaf shadows, watery blood, and an unlucky daughter?"

"I'll eat my tail if I know," Smokestar grunted. "At least we know who the blood and eyes part concerns. Holding back her training can keep her at bay, for now."

The broken bodies of Rainpaw and Hawkpaw passed through Cardinalpaw's thoughts. They had been too delirious with pain to see her in the medicine cat den, trying to help Mintflower and Redbreeze as best she could, praying to Starclan that she wouldn't lose another littermate. She almost had.

Gingerroot sat back down, almost wilting. "I've started to believe we were destined to never have kits in the first place, Smokestar. Your parents lost Dustkit and Mottlepaw, and mine lost Firepaw…. Our bloodline is cursed."

"We still have Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw to look after," Smokestar insisted. "But Starclan forbid they get swept up by something themselves…."

Gingerroot's head fell below the line of her shoulders. "I was only made a warrior because Eaglestar pitied me." she spat. "Is it my fault, Smokestar? Would Firepaw have carried more than two kits to term?"

Smokestar stepped closer to his mate. "Now, there's no room to be thinking like that, darling."

"But it's a valid way to think!" Gingerroot hissed, fire returning to her eyes. "Would she have woken up in a puddle of her own blood as many times as I did? Would your other frog-breathed she-cat have woken up to one of her daughters not breathing?"

Smokestar draped his tail over Gingerroot's backside. "I never regretted choosing you," he whispered wetly. "Gingerroot, my sweet, it's been a hard life together, but I'm happy we've lived it _together_."

Gingerroot sniffled. "I love you, Smokestar. So much."

"And I don't need more kits to be happy with you," Smokestar promised, allowing Gingerroot to lean against him. "I love you, too."

Cardinalpaw stumbled away, overwhelmed by the information filling her head. Hawkpaw- Hawkpaw was destined to destroy them? Surely, if her parents loved each other so dearly, that meant that Hawkpaw had been wrong about them, yet they had admitted to stealing kits without so much as batting an eye. They had entertained the idea of stealing _more_ kits.

Cardinalpaw's entire body was trembling with emotion. She knew few things in that moment. Her parents were so complicated- even if she knew them well enough to know how much love they had for her, fixing them would be an arduous task. Scarface was unlikely to forgive them, and Pinepaw… he would be easier to reason with.

Yet there was no way their parents would sit and talk it out with Hawkpaw. Not based off of what they had said. If Smokestar had it his way, Hawkpaw would be at the bottom of the river.

In that moment, Cardinalpaw vowed that no matter what, she would not allow any cat to hurt her family. Scarface would become a proper warrior. Her parents would love her littermates again. And Hawkpaw...

Cardinalpaw would never let her sister turn into a monster.

Struggling to breathe, she took several large steps back. Her mother's scent hit her nose just as she had flattened her fur, mingled with something unfamiliar and sweet.

"Oh, hello Cardinalpaw," Gingerroot purred, clearly in one of her rare good moods.

Cardinalpaw would have normally been elated to see her mother so happy, but it set her further on edge. She forced a purr regardless and padded a small step closer. "Hello, mother. I was just hoping to talk to daddy-"

"Ah, he's sleeping right now," Gingerroot said, brown eyes gleaming. Somehow a twinge of hostility remained in them. "Why don't you go play with your friends?"

"Oh, Cardinalpaw, there you are!" Snowwing padded up, a purr in her throat. "You have battle training with Sprucepaw today, remember?"

Darkness swallowed up Gingerroot's eyes, frozen light taking the place of scorching flame. "Don't keep your mentor waiting," she cooed. "We can talk later, sweetie. I'm sure your father thinks a family meeting is long overdue."

Cardinalpaw's pulse raced away, beyond the clan territories and all of the way to the lake and forest territories of old. "Of course!" she purred, stepping closer to her mentor. Her mother hated her absentmindedness. Her mother would remind her of that again until it stuck.

Gingerroot didn't look away from her daughter. The mouth that had so easily sentenced her own kit to death smiled. "Maybe I should watch you train today. Would that be alright, Snowwing?"

Snowwing shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we've found that parents can be a distraction for the apprentices. They tend to try show off more than actually train, you know?"

"Hm." Gingerroot's brown eyes relit with shaded fur. "I'll see you tonight then, Cardinalpaw.

"See you, mama!" Cardinalpaw chirped. She envisioned an early grave waiting for her in the soil brown of her mother's eyes.

There was a twinge of something in her mother's brown eyes, and an uneasy feeling traveled down Cardinalpaw's spine. Gingerroot's smile didn't quite meet the sharpness in her eyes, and Cardinalpaw felt like she could finally see.

She was no longer blind to the evident cruelty that glowed in her parent's eyes. She would stare into it head on, and stand her ground.

 **A/N**

 **First of all, I want to give an extra special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey! She wrote a large majority of this chapter, as the premise for a chapter focusing on a Cardinalpaw and Mintflower POV instead of the usual Hawkpaw was her idea.**

 **I enjoyed Cardinalpaw's journey on realizing how her parents really are, but her experience isn't quite over yet, nor is Mintflower's.**

 **Leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 17: A Cold Welcome

**A/N**

 **I'm having a very difficult time right now with one of my best friends in the hospital, but you need not worry about updates since I've actually written 4-5 chapters ahead.**

 **Chapter 17: A Cold Welcome**

" _You've been here with me all day long," Liontail said. "Aren't you getting tired?"_

 _Hawkpaw bristled. She wanted a distraction from the real world. She_ needed _one. "No. I don't have training today. I can stay in my dreams for as long as I want."_

 _Liontail eyed her. "Very well, then." He looked at her up and down, as if sizing her up. "I want to work on endurance with you. With your small stature, it will be difficult to keep up with your peers."_

" _So? I'm fast," Hawkpaw countered._

" _Yes, but you tire easier," Liontail pointed out with a growl. "Speed matters little when all an enemy has to do is power walk to catch up to you until you run out of steam."_

 _Hawkpaw lashed her tail, angry he was right. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Liontail crouched. "Run." His tufted tail twitched in the air, and his muscles ripped under his pelt._

 _Hawkpaw took off, and instantly felt the thump of his large paws chasing after her. She zigzagged through the trees, narrowly darting out of the way just before she would've crashed into the trunk. Liontail was still hot on her tail._

 _Hawkpaw slinked into the undergrowth and circled around him. She saw him stop and sniff the grass, ears pricked for any sound. Hawkpaw took a wary step back, and her paw snapped a twig._

 _Liontail's amber eyes trained on her, and Hawkpaw sprinted away again. His claws whisked by her tail just as she pulled it out of the way, scrambling over a log._

 _Her legs began to burn, feeling strained, and Liontail was catching up. Hawkpaw forced herself to run faster, and with it, numbness prickled through her limbs. How did Windclan cats do nothing but run?_

 _Her body itched for praise. She craved it. If Liontail caught up to her, she would not get it. For whatever reason, his approval meant everything. She strove for it, much like Thornsnag's praise, like it was her own lifeblood._

 _Hawkpaw tuned out everything else, focusing all her energy into outrunning her mentor. She could feel his breath on her tail now._

 _The scenery began to become unfamiliar, and Hawkpaw distantly heard Liontail calling for her. He sounded far away. Hawkpaw pushed forward, ducking through dangling vines and foliage. The soil felt damp underfoot._

 _She glanced behind her to see Liontail had stopped, and when she turned back ahead of her, she ran smack into another cat._

" _Ow! Hey!" A she-cat hissed. Hawkpaw recognized her voice._

 _She scrambled up, and met the eyes of Vinepaw._

" _Hawkpaw?" Vinepaw gasped, looking at her in wide-eyed surprise. She whipped around to a bulky white and grey she-cat and glared at her._

" _I thought you said I was your only apprentice!" Vinepaw snarled. "What's she doing here?"_

 _The large she-cat narrowed her sage green eyes at Vinepaw. "You are," she purred, a darkness in her voice. She locked eyes with Liontail, who was approaching. She stalked over to him, scowling._

" _You brought your little experiment to my realm?" She snapped. "You know I'm working right now."_

 _Liontail looked amused. He glanced to Hawkpaw. "She's eager." He met the she-cat's eyes evenly. "I'm sure you remember what that's like, Icewing."_

 _Icewing scoffed. "Look at her! She's tiny enough to be knocked over with a breeze. Are you even giving her proper RiverClan training?" The intensity of her eyes was familiar to Hawkpaw, but she couldn't figure out why. "And I thought my apprentice looked like a moor-runner."_

 _Vinepaw peeked at Hawkpaw from behind Icewing's large form. Her mentor was easily the size of Liontail, making her especially large for a molly. Vinepaw's thin body stood out well._

" _How I train Hawkpaw is none of your concern," Liontail growled. "I have not interfered with your training, so don't interfere with mine."_

" _She's nothing more than a little plaything," Icewing chuckled. "Her only talent is the one we gave her, and she can't even harness it properly."_

 _Liontail unsheathed his claws silently, and Hawkpaw's fur prickled in alert. Her senses seemed to be extended to the height of the sky when she was there. "Don't forget, Icewing, I am the one responsible for her abilities," he warned. "The others merely made a small contribution. You weren't involved."_

" _And don't forget why you favor her so," Icewing shot back. Her large tail whipped, nearly hitting a silent Vinepaw._

" _At least I wasn't killed by an angry apprentice," Liontail said, a note of finality in his voice. He swept Hawkpaw up in his tail, moving to guide her away._

 _Icewing growled. She turned her back on Liontail and Hawkpaw, facing her apprentice. "Leave." She snarled, tail bushed. Vinepaw's sharp eyes never tore away from Hawkpaw's._

 _Liontail said nothing as he turned, beckinging Hawkpaw to follow with a flick of his tail. She scampered after him, casting one final glance at Vinepaw. If Vinepaw was also training with a StarClan warrior, who else that she knew could be?_

" _What sort of abilities do I have?" Hawkpaw finally spoke, once they were past the damp ground and humid air._

" _You'll discover them in time," Liontail purred. "Have patience."_

" _Like… like seeing dead cats?" Hawkpaw asked slowly._

 _Liontail whipped around to face her, amber eyes glowing. "You saw a dead cat?" He had an excited aura to him Hawkpaw had never felt before._

 _Hawkpaw's tail bushed up in surprise. "Y- yes."_

" _Who did you conjure?" Liontail asked, understanding and intrigue taking equal rank on his face._

" _Sh- Shadefur," Hawkpaw stuttered. "He died not long ago, and I was standing where he died. And then he was just… there." She stared into his twinkling eyes. "He said I brought him to me."_

 _Liontail nodded. "Yes… yes you did." He stroked her cheek with a paw that was half the size of her face. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Hawkpaw shivered in delight. "I don't know how I did it, though."_

" _Not to worry," he assured her. "I will teach you how to use this." He lifted her chin up with a claw. "You are going to accomplish great things."_

 _Hawkpaw turned her cheek away. "You're not… mad? At me running?"_

 _Liontail let out a chuckle. "Of course not, little one." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "You are far too special to face such consequences for something as trivial as straying too far."_

" _Did you give me these powers?" Hawkpaw asked, looking down at her paws. "To bring dead cats into… into the real world?"_

 _Liontail ignored her. "Enough questions." His tone was dismissive, and Hawkpaw knew she would not get an answer. "You have done exceptional tonight, and so I shall let you return early. Your training will continue tomorrow night."_

Hawkpaw woke with a start. She saw sunlight had begun to peak through into the apprentice den. Vinepaw was still fast asleep, paws and whiskers twitching. Most of the other apprentices were already gone except for Featherpaw, who had sprained a paw in training the other day.

Hawkpaw dragged herself out of the den to see cats bustling around. Thornsnag was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the warriors den, where Brackenfang was sharing tongues with Stonetail.

"If you're looking for Thornsnag, he isn't here," Brackenfang mewed.

"Where is he then?" Hawkpaw asked.

Brackenfang shrugged. "Went out last night," Stonetail said. "Didn't come back."

Panic began to flood Hawkpaw. She raced out of camp, paws carrying her to speeds she hadn't reached. Adrenaline was pumping through her. Shadefur has mentioned rogues. The only thing on her mind was the thought finding Thornsnag like she had found Shadefur.

Just as the scent of river water hit her nose, so did the scent of blood. There were a few droplets, leading closer to the river. Along with Thornsnag's bittersweet scent.

Hawkpaw followed the blood trail, her eyes beginning to blur with tears. When she got out of the undergrowth of the forest, she saw the trail of blood lead to a slumped over Thornsnag, motionless by the river.

Hawkpaw stifled a gasp and ran over to him, shaking him furiously. "Thornsnag, Thornsnag, wake up! Please, please, you gotta wake up!" She cried. She checked him over for wounds, and though there were none she could see, the stale scent of blood hung over him.

Groggily, he stirred. "Wha?" He mumbled, half open eyes staring at Hawkpaw. He blinked. "Hawkpaw? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

"You mouse-brain!" Hawkpaw gasped, burying her face into him. "I thought you were hurt!" She pried herself away to look into his eyes. "No one had seen you all day, and I found blood, and you weren't moving- and- and-" she stuttered, tripping over her tears as she tried to stop crying.

"Hey, hey, whoa," Thornsnag said gently. "I'm okay. Look." He got up and turned around. There were no injuries to be seen.

Hawkpaw wiped her tears and sniffled. "But- but the blood…"

"Oh, that," Thornsnag chuckled. "Stepped on a thorn." He raised a forepaw that had a red spot on his paw pad. "Ironic, huh?"

Hawkpaw took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Thornsnag purred. "I think it's sweet that you care this much about me."

Hawkpaw snorted. "Mouse-brain," she muttered under her breath. Thornsnag smirked at her.

"Why were you sleeping by the river anyways?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Oh, I… I couldn't sleep," Thornsnag mewed. He stared at the lazy current, and the sun sparkling on the water. "It's so peaceful here, and the sound of the river really lulls me to sleep."

Hawkpaw snorted. "You really are RiverClan."

He nudged her. "Hey, I'm half-clan. _You're_ the RiverClanner."

"I suppose that's fair," Hawkpaw snickered.

"Come on," Thornsnag mewed, arching his back as he stretched.

"Where are we going?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Back to camp," he said. "Because Smokestar thinks so lowly of us, he's not letting me take you anywhere while I'm on suspension."

"Then what am I going to do?"

"You're going to hunt with Sprucepaw," Thornsnag said as they entered camp. "I arranged it with Mapleflower yesterday. She's agreed."

"But I'm not allowed to train," Hawkpaw pointed out.

"That's it, you're not training," Thornsnag smirked. "It's a loophole. Simply hunting near a mentor does not mean you're being trained."

They approached Mapleflower and Sprucepaw, who were patiently waiting. "There you are," Mapleflower purred, orange and brown fur gleaming in the sunlight beside her mottled apprentice.

"Mapleflower is a formidable warrior," Thornsnag added. "And she's very well trusted and respected. Unlike me."

Mapleflower let out a low _mrrrow_. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Thornsnag." She rested her tail on Hawkpaw's flank. "And I'll take good care of your little apprentice here."

"You better," Thornsnag said.

"Come, little ones," Mapleflower chuckled, leading the two apprentices out of camp. Although Hawkpaw had slept on and off all the previous day, she still felt sore and tired. Perhaps she was pushing herself too hard with Liontail. She brushed it off, and shook her shoulders.

Sprucepaw glanced at her. "I know you haven't been able to train in a while, so I can help you. I-if you want."

Hawkpaw blinked. "I can handle myself," she huffed. She then caught the disappointed look in his blue eyes, and she sighed. "But thanks for the offer." She managed a smile at him.

"I'm sending you both to the Marsh Banks," Mapleflower mewed as they continued walking. "Hunting patrols have avoided the area since it borders ShadowClan, but I trust you both to be safe."

"There's bound to be a lot of prey too!" Sprucepaw exclaimed. "It's been untouched for the past few days!"

"Go wild, you two," Mapleflower purred. "Treat this like an assessment, Sprucepaw. One evaluating your independency and awareness."

Sprucepaw nodded and slinked off into the undergrowth, Hawkpaw following close behind. A swampy scent quickly filled her nostrils, and she knew she was close to ShadowClan.

"Is that a frog?" Sprucepaw whispered in disgust.

Hawkpaw scanned the area ahead, spotting the fat, brownish green amphibian hopping around and croaking. "No, I- I think it's a toad."

"Whatever it is, it looks nasty," Sprucepaw gagged. "I can't believe ShadowClan eats those things!"

"Prey is prey," Hawkpaw remarked, creeping forward. "Go around and chase it to me."

"They jump really high, don't they?" Sprucepaw asked nervously.

"I know," Hawkpaw growled, keeping low in the dark, damp grass.

She waited until she felt the light thumping of Sprucepaw chasing the toad. It leapt high into the air just above her, and Hawkpaw sprang up. She twisted her body mid-air and snagged it down by the slimy flesh with outstretched claws.

Hawkpaw landed awkwardly on her feet, and lost balance, rolling down a small hill as Sprucepaw crashed into her. They tumbled as a flailing ball of legs and claws, and fell into a pool of mud at the base of the hill.

Sprucepaw tore himself off of Hawkpaw, ears flat in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I- I-" he cut himself off as Hawkpaw began to snort. Quickly, she erupted into full on laughter.

Sprucepaw joined her in laughing, looking down at their dark pelts splattered with mud. Hawkpaw splashed her paws into the mud, spraying it everywhere as she cackled.

"What a mess!" She laughed. "It stinks!"

Sprucepaw snorted. "I wonder if all ShadowClan cats smell like rotten mud. If mud could rot."

Hawkpaw sighed, looking down at herself. Her usually fluffy, white chest was smoothed down with wet mud. "StarClan, this is going to be a pain to clean when it dries."

"We should probably get out of here," Sprucepaw snickered, climbing out of the mud puddle.

Hawkpaw shook herself out, thick drops of mud going in every direction from her fur. Sprucepaw turned away from her as she did so, and then saw his own pelt had taken on some of the mud droplets.

Sprucepaw looked over at her. "Rude," he mewed, sticking out his tongue.

Hawkpaw only shrugged in response, fur still slick with mud. Her ears pricked at the sound of faint nibbling, and she noticed Sprucepaw's ears had picked up on it too.

She raised her nose, and a light breeze carried the scent of squirrel to her. "Squirrel," she informed Sprucepaw, who nodded and crept forward.

"I think it's a ways ahead," he mewed. "Wait here."

Hawkpaw twitched her tail in frustration, but didn't argue. She didn't know how to race up a tree after a squirrel like Sprucepaw did. In moments, he was out of her sight, dark brown tail disappearing through the dark green undergrowth.

Hawkpaw quickly became impatient, twirling grass through her claws. Sprucepaw should've been back already. Worry creeped into her. _Maybe he just saw another animal or something… yeah… that's it,_ she rationalized to herself.

A finch came fluttering down from an oak tree not far from where she was, and she lowered her haunches. She might as well catch something while waiting.

Hawkpaw was barely a mouse-length away and it still hadn't noticed her, when a throaty caterwaul rippled through the trees. The finch chirped loudly and flew back up into the air.

Hawkpaw whipped around to where the sound came from and took off, taking long strides as her thin legs allowed. She skidded to a halt just before the ShadowClan border.

The scent of blood was overwhelming to say the least. A large white tom stood over the freshly mangled body of Sprucepaw. He had a reddish ginger mark on his forehead, and Hawkpaw backed up in fear.

The same tom that had killed Shadefur.

He lifted his head, looking directly at her with a blood-slicked muzzle and blazing amber eyes that felt it could peel the skin off of her bones. The fiery hue burned so hot it chilled Hawkpaw. She cowered, somehow managing in her shaky awareness to look from the tom to Sprucepaw's shredded pulp of a body.

The tom stepped off of Sprucepaw, tracking blood in the grass. He watched Hawkpaw with the excruciating intensity of an predator for what could have been a lifetime.

In a low, rumbly voice, he spoke.

"Go."

Red swarmed Hawkpaw's vision. Had it been two or three moons ago, she would've ran in terror, but now, thanks to Liontail, a newfound rage gave her confidence. She let out a growling hiss and sprang at the rogue. "You killed my friend!" She snarled, raking claws down the side of his face. He recoiled in surprise, as if he expected her to run like a frightened mouse.

Hawkpaw froze for a moment as he touched where she had clawed him, blood trickling. Though he was probably twice her size, if not more, he had an exceptionally young face. There was no way he was much older than her.

His blood stained muzzle contorted into a fearsome snarl and he lunged at Hawkpaw. A tingle went down her spine, as if alerting her to the danger, and she ducked out of the way just in time.

He snagged his claws into the flesh of her shoulder and she hissed in pain. Hawkpaw twisted out of his grip and battered the tendons in his legs, causing him to crumple.

She ripped at his ears and dug her claws into the muscles on his back, puncturing as deep as she possibly could. Blood oozed out, and he got to his paws, throwing her off with ease.

She landed on her side, and a large paw stepped on her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she bit down on his paw with sharp teeth. He let out a low yowl and Hawkpaw scrambled under him, clawing at the soft of his underbelly.

She barely got a scratch in before he grabbed her by the scruff out from under him, and threw her against the trunk of a pine tree. The wind was knocked out of her, and she coughed roughly.

"You're weak," he growled. "And the weak don't survive."

He unsheathed his claws, ready to slash her throat. She was pinned down with his other paw, claws digging into her skin the more she struggled.

Just before his claws met her throat, a blur of dusky brown tore the rogue right off of her. _Smokestar?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. Her vision was blurring, and she blinked.

The dusky brown tom's stubby white tail flicked as he raked the rogue's shoulder. It wasn't Smokestar, though his dark blue eyes and brown coat where the same.

Hawkpaw forced herself to stand, despite being extremely dizzy. She recognized him as Stagstrike, the ShadowClan deputy. He had the rogue pinned. By some miracle, Stagstrike stood larger than the rogue, making Hawkpaw look like a kitten in comparison.

Stagstrike growled lowly, fury in his dark blue eyes. "Leave here."

The white tom scrambled up, ears flat and bloody. He gave Stagstrike a gruff hiss and slinked away, blood trailing after him.

The deputy approached Hawkpaw, his fury replaced with a tenderness she hadn't expected. "Are you alright?" He asked in his deep, rich voice.

Hawkpaw blinked away the dots in her vision. "Sp- Sprucepaw," she stuttered weakly, pointing over to the apprentice. She saw his flank was still rising and falling, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

Stagstrike quickly grabbed Sprucepaw and tossed him over his powerful shoulders. "I got you," he said, picking Hawkpaw up by the scruff.

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it as her vision suddenly went black. Hawkpaw found herself fading in and out of consciousness, pain throbbing dully all over her body.

Confusion coursed through her as she failed to recognize any of the scenery around her. It was dark and musky, and completely unfamiliar. She tried to get a sense of where she was by scent, but she could only smell blood, and the scent of a tom she didn't know.

Hawkpaw looked up into the dark green eyes of Fallenstar staring at her, but she felt so weak and lightheaded she couldn't form words.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up with a racing heartbeat in a bed of pine needles and moss. "Sprucepaw!" She shrieked.

A light brown tabby she-cat was at her side in a flash. "D-don't pani-nic!" She said. "It's o-okay. Your-you're safe." It was Thymetail, the ShadowClan medicine cat.

Hawkpaw looked around the dim medicine den. There was a dusty, odorous scent, but it tickled her nose pleasantly. Hawkpaw took a deep breath, and then winced at the pain that suddenly hit her.

"C-caref-ful!" The medicine cat stammered. "You w-were hurt pr-pretty bad."

Hawkpaw saw cobwebs wrapped around her shoulder and chest. Her left ear burned with pain. She figured some of it had been torn. "Where's Sprucepaw?" She asked.

A sad looked filled the she-cat's eyes. "H-he had i-it wor-worse."

"Where is he?" Hawkpaw demanded.

Thymetail squeaked. She pointed over to a dark corner of the medicine den. Hawkpaw carried herself over to it, where Sprucepaw lay.

His nest was lined with feathers, and his breathing was ragged. "Haw- Hawkpaw," he choked out.

Hawkpaw felt her throat tighten. "Sprucepaw, I- I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said, his voice raspy. There were cobwebs over his throat. He grabbed her paw. "You… you have to… you have to tell Smokestar."

"Tell him what?" Hawkpaw mewed, feeling tears creeping up on her.

"Shadow- ShadowClan… they're innocent," he coughed. "That tom… I… I think he killed Shadefur, too."

Hawkpaw nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. "I know, I know he did," she said. "But he didn't kill us. It's okay. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Sprucepaw's grip on her paw began to tremble. "I'm scared, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. Don't be scared." She squeezed his paws comfortingly. "I'm here. I'm right here."

Sprucepaw's breath grew shaky. "Hawkpaw, I- I'm scared. I'm scared. Please don't go. Don't leave me. I'm so scared."

"I'm not gonna leave, it's gonna be okay," Hawkpaw choked out through the lump in her throat.

Tears slowly trailed down Sprucepaw's face, wiping away the blood on his cheeks. "I won't become a warrior," he croaked, eyes glazing over.

"You will, you will," Hawkpaw insisted. "You're gonna become a warrior before me, just you wait."

"He won't have to wait," a new voice spoke.

Hawkpaw turned to see the lithe form of Fallenstar standing in the entrance of the medicine den. There was no trace of bloodthirstiness in her eyes like when Hawkpaw saw her last. The white spots in her black pelt were unaccompanied by her brother's blood.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Sprucefur."

Sprucefur shuddered. "Th- thank you."

Fallenstar looked down at him softly. "Do not thank me, young one. You have more than earned it. Allow our ancestors to welcome you warmly as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Hawkpaw bristled. "You speak as if he's going to die!"

"It is his time," Fallenstar said.

As she spoke, Sprucefur held onto Hawkpaw tightly. "It's okay," he said. "I'm scared, b- but… I'm not alone."

Hawkpaw pressed her nose to Sprucefur's forehead. "Don't say that. You're gonna be okay. You just need some rest."

"I'm so cold, Hawkpaw," Sprucefur said, shivering. "T- tell Webpaw… and Vinepaw… I'm- I'm sorry. Sorry I'm gonna m- miss their cere- cere-..."

His voice trailed off, and he let out a quiet exhale. His grip on her paws fell limp. Hawkpaw's breath hitched in her throat. "Sprucepa- fur? Hey! Answer me!" She shook his furiously, but he lay lifeless with glassy eyes.

Hawkpaw stumbled back, shock filling her. She was numb to the pain she felt in her shoulder. She walked directly backwards into Fallenstar, nearly falling over in dizziness.

"Steady there," Fallenstar mewed.

"He's dead," Hawkpaw breathed. "He died. Right in front of me."

"I am so sorry," Fallenstar said. "I can't help but feel… I am partially responsible."

"My brother survived what you did to him," Hawkpaw rasped. "He survived and his ceremony was used as revenge."

Fallenstar blinked. "Your brother?" Her eyes flashed. "That apprentice… from the battle." She narrowed her eyes. "What did Smokestar do?" There was a growl in her tone.

"Fresh out of the nursery and he took your life," Hawkpaw managed a throaty snicker, hysteria fraying her nerves and leaving her light as air. "Smokestar named him Scarface."

"Young one, I'm sorry," Fallenstar said gently. "I… I have no excuse." Her tail swished. "Smokestar is a loathsome little rat, is all I can say. What a selfish thing he did to that poor apprentice."

Hawkpaw was aware that she had stood up, but her body felt higher. Almost floating away. "I want to go home," she whimpered.

Thymetail hung back, fur bristling lightly. The clumpy green herbs decorating her pelt seemed to do the same. "Fa-Fallenstar will s-send a patrol to Thund-derclan to bring you ho-me s-s-safely," she stammered.

"My deputy wishes to speak with you first," Fallenstar said. "He says he wants to ask you a few questions."

On cue, Stagstrike entered the den. He sat beside Hawkpaw, and even then, he seemed to tower over her. "How do you feel?" He asked lowly. There was no trace of malice in his tone, seeming to just be his voice.

"He died," Hawkpaw whispered. Fallenstar quietly left the den, Thymetail following quickly after, fur sticking up in every direction.

"I am sorry for your loss, but you need to listen," he said urgently. "ThunderClan needs to stay away from ShadowClan."

Hawkpaw scoffed. "Are you threatening us?"

"No, I'm warning you," Stagstrike whispered. "It's simply too dangerous for you. You saw it yourself."

"I don't know what I saw," Hawkpaw admitted. "Some lousy rogue?"

"He's not just any rogue," Stagstrike growled. "His name is Rooster. Him and his horde have been welcomed here by Fallenstar."

Hawkpaw pricked her ears. "What? Why?"

Stagstrike looked around, as if making sure no one was listening. "I can't say. All I know, is something bad is happening. She thinks she's making the right decision, but I fear she's leading us down a much darker path."

"What do you want me to do?" Hawkpaw asked indignantly. "I'm just an apprentice."

"I know you are one of Smokestar's kits," Stagstrike mewed. "Convince him to stay away. Don't provoke her. You think Fallenstar is dangerous? Wait until the real leader of the rogues returns. Wait until the Nightwalker ruler returns."

"Wait, that Rooster cat isn't their leader?" Hawkpaw asked, but her question did not get an answer.

The medicine cat popped her head in. "Stag-str-strike, Fallenstar wan-wants you on th-the patrol. Haw-Hawkpaw, come."

Hawkpaw forced herself to stand, and looked up at Stagstrike. "You can't just give me vague warnings and then not answer my questions!" She whispered, hissing.

Stagstrike cast her a look, and then left the den. Hawkpaw lashed her tail and followed. "Smokestar doesn't listen to me!" She hissed as she caught up to the young deputy. He looked barely older than Thornsnag. "He doesn't even like me!"

Stagstrike ignored her, only continuing to walk towards two other ShadowClan cats. There, stood a dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly and black paws beside a stocky grey tom with a stubby tail.

"Firethorn, Heavyfoot, let's move out," Stagstrike ordered. Heavyfoot was holding Sprucefur's dead body on his hefty shoulders.

Numbness filled Hawkpaw with every step she took. It felt like seconds ago she had been rolling around in the mud with him, and now she was trekking back to camp with his dead body.

She found herself hobbling into camp, barely focusing on the cats behind her. Hawkpaw wanted to go home- yet her mind drifted to Riverclan.

Hawkpaw was forced back to reality by a cry of alarm. Cloudclaw's white pelt flashed past her, followed by Smokestar's dusky brown. She scrambled away from the writhing mass of cats.

"My son!" Stonetail screeched, somewhere opposite of Hawkpaw. He joined the fray only to shove Shadowclan warriors away from Sprucefur's body. "My son! He's dead!"

"St-stop it!" Hawkpaw cried. Smokestar and Stagstrike tumbled past her, an almost identical mess of dusky brown fur and claws and spit. Appleberry scudded past, diving towards her mate and kit.

Cloudclaw, Appleberry, and Smokestar had the cats flat on their backs in a matter of Hawkpaw's heartbeat. Stagstrike wriggled and kicked, but Smokestar would not stop clawing him.

"You leave camp for one morning and Shadowclan invades!" Gingerroot spat, having found her way between Hawkpaw and the skirmish. She looked from Hawkpaw to Stagstrike, disgust evident on her face. "Fallenstar has to send her kit to do her dirty work, as always. Frog-breathed _fox_."

"You take that back!" Stagstrike screeched, thrashing, but unable to shake the older tom off of him. The hatred in his eyes reflected Smokestar's with an eerie exactness.

"Let them go!" Hawkpaw pleaded. "They- they saved me! From a rogue! The one that killed Shadefur!"

"Well they didn't save my son!" Stonetail screeched.

The clan had surrounded the perceived invaders. Webpaw and Vinepaw were drawn to the front by the exclamations of their parents, only to freeze in their tracks.

"Sprucepaw…" Vinepaw whispered. At her side, Webpaw whimpered.

"They saved me!" Hawkpaw insisted. "Look at our wounds- Thymetail treated them!"

Cloudclaw looked to his leader for orders. It was all Firethorn needed to shove him off and regain her stance. She hissed at him, hackles raised, but she did not spring.

"For the love of Silverpelt, we came to give you his body and keep that mangy killer from making another one!" Firethorn shook her fur, no droplets of blood coming off.

Appleberry's claws pressed into Heavyfoot's neck. She was panting through her nose, wildly looking at the cats around her, and the body of Sprucefur. Her entire form shook like a leaf. She was puffed up to the size of a lilac bush.

"Fallenstar named him Sprucefur before he died…" Hawkpaw swallowed.

Smokestar reached down, yanking Stagstrike up by the scruff. The only notable differences between them were Stagstrike's stumpy tail and faint white spots in place of a chest marking. "Speak," Smokestar spat at the deputy.

Stagstrike's bloodied sides heaved. "We were escorting your daughter," he grimaced. "We'll leave as soon as you let us- just let us breathe!" He spit in Smokestar's face, glowering with eyes identical to the ThunderClan leader.

Smokestar jerked his head, and Stonetail slowly coaxed Appleberry off of Heavyfoot. She collapsed beside the body of her child.

"Where is Mapleflower?" Smokestar hissed, ignoring the display of grief. His back was turned to Webpaw and Vinepaw, who took the opportunity to rush towards their mother.

While Webpaw ran into his father's chest for comfort, Vinepaw stopped a tail-length away. She stared at the body of her brother, tense and guarded. Cats knew not to approach her.

"Wake up, baby," Appleberry tearfully begged. "Wake up! Baby, please wake up."

"We didn't find her when we chased off the rogue," Stagstrike meowed, licking blood from his nose. "She could have been killed first for all we know."

Smokestar's attention shifted to Hawkpaw. " _You_ ," he growled, stepping towards her. "What were you doing out of camp! You lost your right to train as a warrior the first time you disobeyed me! I have every right to exile-"

"Smokestar!" Mapleflower burst through the camp entrance. "Smokestar! I can't find Sprucepaw or- Hawk…..paw."

Mapleflower took in the scene, paw still raised in the air to step forward. "Sprucepaw…" she whispered, eyes welling with tears.

"Mapleflower," Smokestar growled, gathering himself to stand tall. "Did you leave two apprentices by the Shadowclan border, therefore failing to protect them?"

Mapleflower took in the hateful gazes of Stonetail, Webpaw, and Vinepaw. Appleberry was too overcome to raise her head.

"I-I," she stammered. "We were hunting-"

"By the Shadowclan border, yes or no?" Smokestar demanded.

Mapleflower did not look up from Sprucefur's body. "Yes."

"Then, by the power vested in me as leader of this clan, I hereby banish you," Smokestar said. "You are no longer part of Thunderclan. If you are seen on our territory after sun-high, we shall treat you as an enemy warrior, and you shall be slaughtered like the apprentice you neglected."

Smokestar turned to his deputy. "Cloudclaw, see to it that these cats leave our territory at once. Chase them past the sunset if you must."

Cloudclaw dipped his head, already gathering Sleetclaw, Quickstep, and Brackenfang. Mapleflower swayed in front of him, and he nudged her forward. The Shadowclan warriors did not need any other incentive.

Once the last tail vanished through the barrier, Smokestar regarded Sprucefur's family. "Sprucepaw died a Thunderclan cat. No Shadowclan _maggot_ has the right to name him. By the powers vested in me, I, Smokestar call upon Starclan to look down on this apprentice. He shall forever be known as Sprucefur."

Hawkpaw didn't know what was worse. Smokestar botching the ceremony, or not even coming up with a new name. Regardless, she lingered to watch the elders drag Sprucefur's body away from a sobbing Appleberry. "Don't take him- please! He'll wake up soon! Just give him time!"

"He's with Foxclaw now," Stonetail said. "Your sister will look after him, just like she's doing with our Meadowkit…"

"She couldn't even keep herself alive!" Appleberry cried. "Sparrowkit and Blossomkit died because she didn't want to feed herself while she was pregnant!"

Stonetail sighed. Webpaw pressed against his mother. His father nudged Vinepaw towards the embrace, and surprisingly, she complied.

Hawkpaw made eye contact with Vinepaw. The she-cat looked as shaken as she was confused. " _It's not your fault,"_ she mouthed.

"Let me through! Thornsnag's voice cut through the crowd of cats. "MOVE!" He hissed, shoving past Thrushtalon with a growl.

He nosed Hawkpaw's muzzle in concern, looking over her wounds up and down. "Oh, oh thank StarClan," he sighed. "I was so scared for you when Mapleflower told me she couldn't find you or Sprucepaw."

"I'm okay," Hawkpaw mewed meekly.

"No, you are not," Thornsnag scoffed. "Look at all these cobwebs! You're lucky you didn't bleed out! And you're covered in- what is this?- mud?" He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Please, never scare me like that again." His voice grew faint and hoarse. "Please."

"We were attacked by a rogue!" Hawkpaw cried. "No one will listen to me! You have to believe me! He's the same one who killed Shadefur." Her body began to shake, and she felt weak.

"I believe you, of course I believe you," Thornsnag insisted. "Just please, stop almost dying. You're going to drive me crazy with worry one day."

Hawkpaw sobbed into his warm fur, trembling with knobby knees and a thumping heartbeat. She couldn't stop reliving the battle with Rooster, and seeing Sprucefur die right in her own paws.

Mintflower approached Hawkpaw, gently brushing past her brother. "You're in shock," she murmured. "I'll get you some poppy seeds."

"No one will listen," Hawkpaw whispered as Mintflower ushered her away from Thornsnag. "It was the Nightwalkers. No one will listen."

Mintflower paid a furtive glance to the nursery. "Nightwalkers?" she asked.

"Rooster," Hawkpaw whimpered. "He killed…"

Mintflower guided Hawkpaw to a nest. For how long every moment had been dragged out, the afternoon passed away in a blur. She was told Thornsnag came to visit while she was asleep. Jaypaw brought dinner between naps. Her siblings brought tears for comfort.

Through it all, Hawkpaw felt alone.

She hated the pity. All she wanted to do was sleep. Grogginess chased her between sleeping and waking hours.

"I want Vinepaw," Hawkpaw said when night began to fall.

Mintflower continued to sort herbs. The cool scent of mint wafted off of her most strongly. "She's sitting vigil with her family."

Hawkpaw looked to the nest beside her. Appleberry snored heavily, passive thanks in part to an assortment of herbs and Mintflower's soft words.

"Her mother was too hysterical to attend. I have to stay to monitor you both," Mintflower explained.

"That won't help her get past the denial," Hawkpaw muttered, setting her head back in her paws. "At least she'll find comfort knowing I wasn't there."

"Hawkpaw…" Mintflower sighed. "If it really was a rogue, there was nothing you could have done."

"Could have clawed him harder," Hawkpaw mused.

Hawkpaw and Mintflower sat quietly, sitting vigil from the mouth of the den. Mintflower only moved once, and it was to coax Appleberry back to sleep.

The clan sat to share tongues with Sprucefur into the early touches of dusk. His wounds were filled with lavender and mint. Vinepaw left for the medicine cat den the moment the elders moved to take his body away.

"Is she okay?" Vinepaw asked Mintflower.

"She took his death harder than most mothers," Mintflower admitted. "Your, uh, sister Meadowkit died when you were born, and she could barely bring herself to eat."

"Like Foxclaw?" Hawkpaw asked.

"My aunt…?" Vinepaw watched the rise and fall of her mother's flank. For a cat who hated familial affection, she looked like she wanted nothing more than to curl up against Appleberry. "I didn't know I had one."

"I don't remember her too well. It was moons ago, and I was very young myself," Mintflower said.

"She needs to see him," Vinepaw insisted, creeping close to Appleberry. "To say goodbye"

"Vinepaw, she's not taking it well," Hawkpaw said.

"Yeah, well, apparently that's a family trait!" Vinepaw snapped. She nosed Appleberry's neck gently. "Mother… mommy… wake up…"

"Sprucepaw?" Appleberry barely opened her eyes. "Sprucepaw, baby, is that you?"

"It's Vinepaw, mommy," Vinepaw whispered, kinder than Hawkpaw believed she could express. "Your daughter."

"You're not… Meadowkit…" Appleberry groaned, trying and failing to stand. She began to look around, head lolling. "Where's...?"

"I'm here, Appleberry," Vinepaw said. "But you need to come say goodbye to Sprucefur."

Awareness trickled into Appleberry through the haze of medicine. "He's too young to become a warrior. Like Scarface…"

Vinepaw's grey tail twitched. "Mom. Sprucefur is a warrior of Starclan now. We need to tell him goodbye."

"Shadowclan," Appleberry said, tremors reawakening in her limbs.

"No. A rogue. Like Shadefur's killer." Vinepaw attempted to press closer, only to be shoved away. "Mom-?

"Get away from me!" Appleberry snapped suddenly. "It should have been you! Not Sprucepaw! You ungrateful little fox-heart!"

Vinepaw stepped back, for once, responding with something other than anger. "Fox-heart?"

"You're a degenerate, just like your useless father!" Appleberry thrashed, shredding the nest below her and catching herself up in the process.

Mintflower moved in a flash, attempting to quell Appleberry's hysterics with her smooth words.

Vinepaw stumbled away, bumping into Hawkpaw as she fled. Hawkpaw's heavy legs managed catch up to her friend as she stopped just outside the dirt-place. She was trembling with anger.

Vinepaw suddenly spun around, fury in her yellow-green eyes. "Does she think I'm not affected by this? He was my _brother!"_ Vinepaw dug her claws into the ground. "And all she can do is call me a degenerate fox-heart! All because I wanted her to say goodbye!"

"Vinepaw, I-" Hawkpaw tried, but Vinepaw continued her rant.

"Why does she treat me like I'm secondary to my brothers?" Vinepaw hissed. "Am I- am I not good enough for her?" Her eyes were narrowed and filled with confused hurt. "She hides things from me and acts as if I'm not her daughter sometimes! Do you know how painful that is!"

Hawkpaw softened and pressed her nose to Vinepaw's cheek. "I do know. I really do." Vinepaw eased into her touch.

There was a yowl from the Tallrock, and the two shecats tore away from each other to see the commotion.

Smokestar cleared his throat, and spoke. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the clan was already gathered, but a few stragglers came from the nursery and elder's den. "In light of this recent tragedy, I feel it has come time for two of our apprentices to become warriors. We will need them in the days to come against ShadowClan."

Hawkpaw bristled angrily. He was flat out ignoring her warnings, just as she told Stagstrike he would.

"Jaypaw, Flamepaw, come forward," Smokestar beckoned. The eldest apprentices walked forward, looking exceptionally proud.

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Smokestar turned to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Jaypaw's thick was fur was ruffed in the breeze. He nodded. "I do." He sounded confident.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Jaytalon. StarClan honors your patience and precision, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Jaytalon bowed his head as Smokestar rested his chin on Jaytalon's forehead, and the new warrior licked the leader's shoulder in respect.

It was Flamepaw's turn now. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Smokestar spoke.

Flamepaw's posture stiffened. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flamefoot. StarClan honors your steadfastness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Jaytalon! Flamefoot! Jaytalon! Flamefoot!" The clan cheered, though there was no enthusiasm in their voices. Sprucefur's death still hung over them.

Nightbreeze waddled over to Flamefoot and brushed noses with her former apprentice. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered. She looked up at Jaytalon. "Both of you. Shadefur would be very proud of you, Jaytalon."

Jaytalon lowered his gaze. "Thanks, Nightbreeze."

Flamefoot and Jaytalon took their place guarding the camp entrance for vigil was the rest of the clan left for their nests.

Vinepaw rested her head on Hawkpaw's good shoulder. "Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day." There was a heavy somberness to her voice.

Hawkpaw curled around Vinepaw, bringing her limp body as close as she possibly could. Their black pelts melded together in the dim light.

"You're my friend until the end," Hawkpaw whispered to her.

Eagerly awaiting the praise of a mentor, Hawkpaw melted into her nest. It was when she awoke by the bank of a river that she remembered Liontail's promise.

 _A fog clung to the surface of the river like a worm to dirt. "...Mist?" Hawkpaw called limply. The weight of emotional exhaustion was heavy on her, even in a dream._

 _The fog retreated away from a merciless gust of wind. Peeled back, it revealed a blinking she-cat on the opposite bank, grimy and sodden with dirt. "Hawkpaw?" Mist echoed back._

" _You're feeling better?" Hawkpaw asked, settling down against the sand. Lazy sunshine had warmed it at an alarming speed. She could feel her mood lifting with the dreary weather._

 _Mist's long tail twitched. Her build blurred the lines between svelte and starving. "I needed time to myself," she admitted. "Ran away from home for a few nights. Uh, grief and all."_

 _Although it was closer to an excuse than an apology, Hawkpaw felt another layer of pain ebb away. "I know how that is," she offered, tipping her head to her friend in respectful sympathy. "I, uh. Have a lot going on myself."_

" _Oh, and I know how that is," Mist replied. "Red- did I tell you about her? Russet's niece and my sorta-cousin-? Well she and her mate are having kits soon, so she expects me and my littermates to hunt for her, you see."_

 _Hawkpaw's focus sluggishly faded away. "Uh-huh. What about Soot's kits?"_

 _Mist blinked again. Her eyes had an owlish effect, even from a distance. "Oh. Them. My uncle Nicky Forty-Four- he's not my real uncle, but, uh-, he took them after my mommas... passed away."_

 _Hawkpaw was unsure if she knew that or not. Everytime she spoke to Mist, the other she-cat seemed to have some new family member to anguish about. "I'm sorry," Hawkpaw meowed. "My friend was murdered today."_

" _Well, so were my mommas! Mist half-growled, half-spat. "Soot and Russet. City cats don't like it when you owe a debt!"_

 _Hawkpaw felt fear coming on as Mist's body became stiff with rage. She was too numb to experience it beyond mental acknowledgement._ Dream cats always look so nice and clean…. This sure is a weird place… _Hawkpaw thought._

 _Mist shook her head wildly. "Highs and lows- bumps and bruises! As my sister Cake says, no time like the present. That's why I'm upset now instead of being more upset later!"_

" _Red is a nice name," Hawk offered. "Our medicine cat is named Redbreeze…. Her apprentice Mintflower is as sweet and pretty as her name. Smells just as nice. Her brother likes me a lot better, though."_

" _Red is an ugly name for an ugly rat!" Mist stopped, pausing with her head turned away from Hawkpaw. "Clan life and city life gave us different priorities, huh?"_

" _I can't even prioritize my own clan," Hawkpaw murmured. She set her head down in her paws, and her eyes fell closed. When she opened them again, sand had been replaced with soil._

" _You're so hard to reach," Fawnkit squeaked, a scowl on her tiny, round face._

 _Hawkpaw stared at her for what felt like the passage of an entire season before turning and walking away. Fawnkit's reaction was a weasley hiss._

" _We need to talk!" Fawnkit insisted._

" _Well, I don't want to," Hawk responded, padding over roots and leaves._

 _A grumpy lump of fur appeared at Hawkpaw's feet in a glimmer of light, scowling deeper than before. "No one is heeding our warnings!" Fawnkit hissed._

 _Despite her emotional state, fury flared in Hawkpaw's gut. "Oh they've heeded it plenty," she hissed back, stepping over Fawnkit. The scenery remained endlessly similar around her._

 _Fawnkit appeared under foot again and again, but eventually settled with yelling after Hawkpaw. "Not even you are heeding it! The threat of the unlucky daughter grows with each passing day, and cats will continue to die as a result of her fury!"_

" _The unlucky daughter is walking away!" Hawkpaw hollered back. "She knows Shadefur and Sprucepaw died because of her, but she just wants to sleep forever! She wonders if that's too much to ask!"_

" _Hawkpaw! Wait, no, you have it all wr-"_

Hawkpaw was awoken by the sting of her frustration, and the force behind her will. She lifted her heavy head from her paws.

Without Jaytalon and Flamefoot, the den had even more space to emphasize Hawkpaw's loneliness. Nearby, Vinepaw tossed and turned in her busy sleep, and Cardinalpaw's nest was empty.

Webpaw's sleeping form startled Hawkpaw. He had moved closer, but his nest remained in its original spot. Hawkpaw realized that Webpaw had taken his brother's old nest, pulled it closer to Vinepaw, and in return been pushed away by his sister in her sleep.

Hawkpaw sighed and closed her eyes, resting her chin into the crook of Vinepaw's neck, and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Whew, pretty packed amiright? I feel like it might've been a bit too much this chapter, but maybe that's just be since things are starting to pick up the pace plot-wise.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey, who also helped write this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**


	19. Chapter 18: Lying Tales

**A/N**

 **Nerdy Fangirl15: Oh my god thank you so much! Fleshing out characters so my readings can understand and empathize with them is something very important to me and I'm so glad I've accomplished that. I hope you continue to enjoy how the story progresses**

 **NOTE: I finally read Shattered Sky and apparently SkyClan joins the clans at last so uhhhhh I have edited a few past chapters such as the allegiances, the gathering, and the half-moon to include SkyClan**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Lying Tales**

The moon was reaching its peak in the sky, and every ThunderClan cat slept under the safety of Jaytalon and Flamefoot's silent vigil.

Thornsnag crept into the medicine den, standing in the entrance as he watched Redbreeze stock herbs. When she turned and saw him, she leaped in surprise.

Redbreeze was quick to realize who it was. Breathing a sigh of relief, she seemed happy to see him. "Thornsnag, don't scare me like that," Redbreeze purred. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered.

"I can give you half a poppy seed to help, but that's it," Redbreeze sighed.

His eyes were shadowed. "I don't want a poppy seed. I need to talk to you." His heart was in his throat, and he hoped what he was thinking, he was wrong. "It's important."

Redbreeze sat. "Speak."

Thornsnag lowered his head. "You were there for Gingerroot's kitting, yes?"

"All of them, of course," Redbreeze said, seeming confused. "I'm the medicine cat."

"So when she finally was to bear kits instead of a miscarriage, you knew how many she was expecting?" Thornsnag pressed. Something flashed across Redbreeze's mint green eyes, and Thornsnag sighed.

"You know Hawkpaw isn't theirs," Thornsnag said in a small voice. "Neither are her brothers. Because Smokestar took them from RiverClan."

Redbreeze stayed silent, her eyes dark as Thornsnag continued. He was walking towards her with a scowl.

"You took her from her home, her parents, and let her be raised in such a way that shouldn't even be called raising," Thornsnag scoffed. "And you did nothing. Said nothing. Why?" Redbreeze did not answer. " _Why_?"

Redbreeze sat up, eyes ablaze. "RiverClan stole my baby sister from me!" She cried. "That Berrystorm took her from me! There needed to be justice!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Thornsnag shook his head, backing up. "No, that wasn't justice. That was vengeance. And my father met his fate. He's dead. They're both dead. All you did was mess up the lives of three perfectly innocent cats."

Redbreeze's shoulders slumped. "Can you really blame me?" She asked pathetically.

"Yes. Yes, I can."

* * *

Hawkpaw woke to Vinepaw waking up, carefully trying to move away from Hawkpaw without disturbing her.

Hawkpaw let out a sleepy meow. "Are you okay?" She mumbled, barely lifting her head.

Vinepaw glanced back at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I just… I gotta clear my head." She left without another word, thin white tail whisking behind her.

Hawkpaw tried to go back to sleep, but moments after she laid her head back down, Thornsnag entered the den. He pressed his nose to her forehead, and she let out a small _mrrow._ Thornsnag chuckled in amusement.

"Smokestar and Cloudclaw wants to see us," he said. That certainly woke her up. Hawkpaw jumped to her feet.

"Do I get to start training again?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess we'll find out," Thornsnag said.

The two of them walked side by side, pelts brushing up against each other's in a comforting manner. Nerves rippled off of both of them, and with every step they took closer to Smokestar's den, they both felt a sense of apprehension.

"We're here," Thornsnag mewed. His voice was firm.

"Enter," came Smokestar's gruff voice.

They walked inside the den. Smokestar's neck fur was on end, and Cloudclaw was sitting calmly beside him. "Sit," the leader ordered them.

Reluctantly, they both sat. Thornsnag rested the tip of his tail over Hawkpaw's, both of their tails hidden from view and entwining. A small sense of safety washed over her.

"I have half a mind to exile you both," Smokestar began, a snarl on the bridge of his nose. "You better thank Silverpelt that Cloudclaw convinced me otherwise."

Hawkpaw felt Thornsnag relax a little, and as did she. "Now for the matter of your duties," he continued. "I still believe you are unfit to mentor Hawkpaw, Thornsnag."

The chocolate tabby tom stiffened, and Hawkpaw saw his blue-green eyes narrow. Hawkpaw itched to unsheathe her claws, though she restrained herself.

"In the past three moons alone, she's broken a leg, made trouble with RiverClan, caused the death of not one, but _two_ , ThunderClan cats, and now made trouble with ShadowClan, not to mention disrespecting my authority with her hysterics," Smokestar growled, eyeing the two cats up and down like prey.

He circled around them and his pupils grew sharp at the sight of their tails linked together. They took their tails back with hot cheeks like two lovesick apprentices caught sneaking out of camp to meet.

"Now, this!" Smokestar hissed. "This is wildly inappropriate! It's a conflict of interest!"

"Smokestar," Cloudclaw said, beginning to stand up. "It's not uncommon for a mentor and apprentice to develop a type of… _relationship,_ while training. If I recall, that was the bond between your own parents."

Smokestar huffed out through his nostrils sharply and turned away from them. Thornsnag bristled silently and Hawkpaw bit on the inside of her scarred cheeks.

"Smokestar has a point, though, you two," Cloudclaw continued. "Thornsnag, you could easily be biased during her assessments and in judging her advancements. And Hawkpaw, you could just as easily take advantage of that."

"But we haven't!" Hawkpaw blurted out. "Smokestar has been the one delaying my training! Thornsnag just wants me to catch up!"

"Silence, you ungrateful little whelp!" Smokestar spat in Hawkpaw's face. "You will speak only when spoken to, do you understand?"

"I will speak when I wish to," Hawkpaw hissed back. "You want to control me so badly, and I let you for so long, but not anymore. I have a mind of my own now!"

Smokestar recoiled, and a sick feeling of satisfaction rolled over her. "That scares you, doesn't it?" Hawkpaw said lowly. "You're losing your power over me, and you're frightened." She smirked at his scowl. "I wonder what you'll do when you can no longer restrain me."

"Hawkpaw, that's enough," Cloudclaw warned her. "This is exactly why you are here to begin with. I understand your frustration, but there is no need to act out."

Hawkpaw lashed her tail, but obediently walked back and sat beside Thornsnag again.

"Thornsnag, you will remain as Hawkpaw's mentor and complete her warrior training," Cloudclaw said. Excited relief replaced Hawkpaw's fury. "However, you two are no longer allowed to solo train. You must always be accompanied by a warrior, or training with other apprentices. You cannot leave camp by yourselves or together unless you are being supervised by a third party."

"Who's rotten idea was that?" Hawkpaw scoffed, unable to hold her tongue.

"Courtesy of me," Smokestar growled. "You're lucky I don't reassign your mentor, you pest. Now, get out of my sight."

Hawkpaw let out a low growl at her leader. Thornsnag touched her flank with his tail as a sign to leave, and she quickly followed him out of the den.

Once they were out of earshot, Thornsnag let out a howling laugh. "That was amazing!" He cackled. "Did you see how angry he was!"

Hawkpaw recoiled in surprise. "You're not upset at me?"

Thornsnag scoffed. "Upset? I'm proud! You told him off good! He deserved it. To be honest, I think you could've done _more."_

"It stinks we have to be monitored like some little kittens," Hawkpaw growled. "We're not dangerous like he says!"

Thornsnag rolled his eyes. "You said it yourself. He's controlling. A bit paranoid, too."

Hawkpaw snickered. "Oh, but I'll savor that look on his face forever."

They walked side by side in silence for a few moments before Thornsnag spoke. "Do you think we really have a relationship like Cloudclaw said?"

Hawkpaw was taken aback by the question. "I… I think we have a something." She looked up at him, and melted at the tender look in his eyes. "I think it could be something more one day."

Thornsnag smiled. She smiled back. "I'm okay with a something," he purred quietly, touching their pink noses together. She purred as well.

"Are we going out today?" Hawkpaw asked, quickly changing to subject to give her hot cheeks a chance to cool.

Thornsnag nodded. "Looks like we just need someone to tag along."

"Why not Jaytalon?" Hawkpaw suggested.

"I still think he hates me," Thornsnag grumbled.

"I'll make him give you a chance," Hawkpaw meowed. "Besides, I think he'll listen to me. And he won't make things feel really stuffy."

Thornsnag sighed. "If that's who you want with us, okay."

On their way out of camp, Jaytalon finished sharing a mouse with Flamefoot and joined them on their way to the RiverClan border. A happy pep entered his step as he hurried along.

"I want you to take advantage of your surroundings," Thornsnag said. Hawkpaw's back was to the water, and Thornsnag was standing in front of the Smooth-stones.

Hawkpaw scanned over the area. Jaytalon was standing a few fox-lengths away, watching intently. Cattails tickled at her paws along the bank of the river and lined the base of the large stones where Thornsnag was standing.

Without warning, Thornsnag leapt at her, Hawkpaw slid out of the way, Thornsnag's paws trampling over the cattails.

"Don't duck too low or you won't be able to reach him!" Jaytalon called out.

Hawkpaw ignored his warning with a light growl to herself. She fled into the thick cattails, and she saw the faint shape of Thornsnag sniffing around.

When he got close to the bank where she was, Hawkpaw swooped a paw into the water and splashed it in his face. He hissed in surprise, and Hawkpaw took the chance to cuff his ears and dive into the river.

Moments later, bubbles filled the clear water, scaring away what fish were left. Thornsnag swiped at her with a paw, but Hawkpaw found she was somehow even quicker in the water.

Jaytalon's voice weaseled its way through the water in Hawkpaw's ears. "You're out of your element- don't push yourself to do anything but escape or regain the advantage!"

Hawkpaw growled and air escaped her mouth. Thornsnag grappled at her tail and Hawkpaw twisted around to smack him on the head. He recoiled, and she leapt up onto the stepping stones, shaking herself off.

She zigzagged towards the Smooth-Stones, with Thornsnag hot on her tail like an otter chasing a frog. Her body flew up the rocks. Atop the highest stone, Hawkpaw sprang down and latched herself onto Thornsnag's back.

Jaytalon chased then down along the bank. "Don't let him shake you off! Fall off those rocks and you've already lost!"

Hawkpaw shot a glare at Jaytalon, and in that split second of broken concentration, Thornsnag rolled over onto his back, stealing the breath from his apprentice with his weight.

Hawkpaw let out a grunt and battered at his sides with her paws, but to no avail. Thornsnag released her, and she brushed herself off with a scowl, though she said nothing. Their fur clung together, yet wet as it was, the water dripped off of their bodies like rain on the Smooth-Stones..

"Hawkpaw, you need to learn how to tune out distractions in battle," Thornsnag meowed. He didn't look over his shoulder to address him, but his voice cracked with impatience.. "And Jaytalon, thistles and thorns, you're not her mentor," he stated, shaking his head.

"I can do it," she panted, eyes narrowed.

"I know you can," Thornsnag mewed, crouching low to the ground. "Let's go again."

"I was just trying to help!" Jaytalon swore. "It's hard not to notice all the weak points in a fight when you're trained to notice such things!"

"I know, Jaytalon," Hawkpaw sighed. "Just… let me do this."

"Point out what you notice afterwards, if you must, but I still have eyes," Thornsnag grunted, and turned his attention back to his apprentice.

With that, Hawkpaw sprang at her mentor, forcing him down with his own weight. He tried to pin her by rolling over again, but she twisted out of the way and scrambled to her paws.

Hawkpaw panted, the two of them circling each other. The river water cooled her hot skin and left him looking ruffled. Suddenly, Thornsnag lunged at her, high up in the air.

She dropped flat on her back, and when he came down on her, she kicked him off with her hind legs. He was sent tumbling. Hawkpaw had him pinned, but with his own force, he shoved her off.

The wind was knocked out of her, and she quickly got to her paws and raced to the Smooth-Stones. She ran at them, twisting in the air as she kicked off with her back legs and sprang at Thornsnag.

Jaytalon proved unable to hold his tongue. "Go for the trees- you'll be more confident in familiar territory!"

"So will he!" Hawkpaw screeched. Yet again Thornsnag took the moment to turn the tides. He snatched Hawkpaw by the middle and slammed her into the ground.

She let out a cough and picked herself back up. "Jaytalon!" Hawkpaw growled, glaring at him. "I had it!"

"Your form is all wrong," Jaytalon insisted. "And being so close to the water is throwing you off!"

"She was doing quite well until you said anything," Thornsnag snorted dryly. He shook his heavy pelt, splattering Jaytalon with mud and water. "If you want to analyze how she fights, then fight her yourself."

Jaytalon looked surprised. "What?"

"I can see for myself if her form is all wrong from a distance," Thornsnag mewed. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Hawkpaw flicked her tail excitedly. After all Jaytalon had done to distract her, she was itching for a little payback, and Thornsnag knew it.

Jaytalon arched his back, tail quivering as he stretched. "Alright then," he said. He made eye contact with Hawkpaw. "Don't act all down when I beat you."

"Oh, I won't," Hawkpaw promised, haunches wriggling in anticipation.

Eagerly, Hawkpaw darted to the side and lunged at his flank, slamming her paws at the weak tendons in his hind legs. His legs buckled and she pinned him by the shoulders.

Jaytalon rolled over and Hawkpaw sprang out of the way just in time, paws skidding on the soft, dewy grass. He lunged for her, missing again as Hawkpaw pressed lower to the sodden dirt. Jaytalon stumbled over her rump, and Hawkpaw clumsily bucked him off.

Hawkpaw shot forward, aiming to put distance between them. He had none of it. Jaytalon leaped, springing off of powerful legs to pin her down. His hindpaws kept her hindquarters sinking into the the mushy ground while his mouth held her neck.

"Gotcha," he breathed out against her scruff, smug enough to hear a smirk even with his voice muffled.

Hawkpaw grunted as he moved off, treading over the grass to where Thornsnag was observing them. "See?" Jaytalon crowed. "It was over before it begun."

Hawkpaw rose into a subtle crouch, tail swishing with agitation. She crept closer to the two chattering toms, and before Jaytalon could turn his gloating onto her, she flung herself against his flank.

He fell into the river with a shriek, and Hawkpaw erupted into a fit of laughter. Thornsnag let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. Moments later, Jaytalon emerged from the water, looking like a drowned rat.

He was shivering and dripping water as Hawkpaw cackled hysterically. "Hey!" Jaytalon yowled. "That was cheating!"

"I told her to use her surroundings," Thornsnag mewed, shrugging.

"You're such a whiny kit," Hawkpaw purred, still snickering at him.

Miraculously, the rest of the day went off without a hitch. Jaytalon and Thornsnag didn't so much as look at each other rudely for the rest of the day, and the three of them even went hunting together. Combined, they brought a hefty catch of a rabbit, two squirrels, a sparrow, and three mice back to camp.

"Go bring that plump rabbit to the elders," Thornsnag mewed to Hawkpaw. "Then grab something for yourself."

Hawkpaw nodded and carried her catch over to the elders, leaving her two mice with Thornsnag. Cherrykit was sitting in front of Tulipwood and Mallowtail as she begged them to tell her a story.

"Brought you something," Hawkpaw meowed, dropping the fatty rabbit at their paws.

"Much appreciated," Tulipwood purred. "You and Vinepaw seem to be the only ones who feed us nowadays, although she does it as a punishment."

"ThunderClan would be nowhere without its elders," Hawkpaw said simply.

"You hear that Cherrykit?" Hailfall grumbled. "You have to respect your elders."

"Oh, but I'm so bored!" She whined. "I just want one story. Come on, please?"

Tulipwood let out a sigh. "Oh, let's indulge her, Hailfall. I miss kits around here sometimes." She turned to the bright ginger she-kit with a twinkle in her eye. "Who would you like to hear about, Cherrykit? Softleaf the kit-stealer? Rootstar the tyrant? Falconpaw the jealous?"

"Why don't we go with the one about the dark forest mentors?" Halftail suggested. "Rootstar was Smokestar's father, and those other two he just wants to die out. Outdated, he says."

"Outdated, my tail. Falconpaw was our time," Mallowtail growled. "I remember how many other apprentices he killed. My own sister, too."

Tulipwood rested her head against his shoulder in comfort. "Maybe we should go with what Hailfall suggested."

"Well, a long time ago, back when the clans lived by the lake, the dark forest began visiting cats in their dreams," Hailfall began in a raspy voice. Cherrykit curled up comfortably, looking excited.

Hawkpaw sat a little ways away, intrigued by a story she had never heard before. She wrapped her tail around her paws in an attempt to signal she was listening.

"They were nasty, evil cats that did not belong in StarClan, and they were angry," Hailfall continued. "So they came to the dreams of other angry cats, and began to train them to fight and hunt like no one had ever seen before."

A chill went down Hawkpaw's spine, though she couldn't explain why. Liontail suddenly flashed in her mind, the dripping blood of his neck wound imprinted in her head. She shook herself. Liontail was StarClan.

"Their plan was to come to the real world, and start a war against the clans," Mallowtail interjected while Hailfall dealt with a tickle in his throat. "These trainees were to help them execute this plan."

"But a very brave cat name Ivypool, who used to train with them, began to spy for the good cats," Tulipwood continued for her mate. "She reported everything she saw to the Three, three powerful cats with the power of the stars."

"Oh!" Cherrykit exclaimed. "I know about them! Um- it's Jayfeather… Lionblaze… and uh- oh, right, and Dovewing!"

"Correct," Tulipwood mewed.

"Ivypool spied for the Three to help stop the coming war, and when it came, she fought the dark forest, using their own techniques against them," Hailfall said, swiping his paws at Cherrykit. She squealed, and then laughed.

"With the help of Firestar and the other clans, even StarClan, they defeated the Dark Forest," Mallowtail finished.

Cherrykit tilted her head. "Are they really all gone?"

"Of course, dear," Tulipwood chortled. "They were all defeated in the Great Battle. They can't visit the dreams of cats anymore because there's no one there. The Dark Forest simply doesn't exist anymore."

A coldness enveloped Hawkpaw as Tulipwood's voice faded out. It was like the entire season of leaf-bare was condensed into her little body. Hawkpaw's heart raced, and icy stones settled in her stomach. .

"Mommy says that Three were half-clan, and half-clanners don't go to StarClan," Cherrykit said, almost a-matter-a-fact. "So is it just full of kits? That doesn't sound scary."

Hawkpaw cringed. Regardless of how traditional a cat was, there were too few cats around for blood to remain pure without the risk of inbreeding. For a young mother to be so heartless...

Tulipwood exchanged awkward looks with the other two elders. "If you are loyal to your clan and your clanmates, no matter your blood, StarClan will welcome you with open paws."

"Don't forget, Cherrykit," Mallowtail said with a warning tone. "The Three might have been half-clan, but they were given their gifts by StarClan."

"They were specially chosen by our ancestors to be blessed with the powers of the stars," Hailfall said. "And now they are our ancestors. In the eyes of StarClan, your heritage matters little. It is your actions that do."

"So be good," Tulipwood purred in amusement.

"I have to go," Hawkpaw said awkwardly. She felt increasingly uncomfortable hearing that story. It was like something inside of her found it revolting. It made her dizzy, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She found herself running into Vinepaw entering camp with a fat shrew in her jaws. Vinepaw's black fur shone with golden highlights from the afternoon sun.

"Is something wrong?" Vinepaw mewed, her voice somewhat muffled.

"I need to talk to you," Hawkpaw breathed.

Vinepaw deposited her catch in the pile of fresh kill and followed Hawkpaw back out of camp. The two black she-cats found themselves sitting by the babbling brook.

"What is it?" Vinepaw asked the moment they were out of the clan's earshot.

Nerves crept up inside of Hawkpaw like the namesake of her friend. "Vinepaw, what was the name of that StarClan warrior training you? Icepatch?"

Vinepaw looked confused. "StarClan… warrior?" She blinked, and realization hit her. "Oh, you mean Icewing."

The she-cat's green eyes flashed through Hawkpaw's mind. The coldness held in them reflected both that of her name and the aloof fury of Gingerroot. "Yes," Hawkpaw said. "Her."

Vinepaw scoffed wryly. "You know Icewing isn't from StarClan, right? I doubt your mentor is either."

Hawkpaw gritted her teeth. "Liontail would never lie to me!"

Vinepaw only sighed. "Ask him yourself. If he doesn't lie, then he'll tell you he isn't StarClan."

"Then what do you think they are?" Hawkpaw asked quietly.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Vinepaw huffed, curling her long grey tail around her nimble back paws. "Icewing said she'd make me strong. Strong enough so my family and clan will _have_ to respect me. I don't care where she's from."

"Okay," Hawkpaw sighed.

"Hey, maybe we can train together sometime!" Vinepaw suggested. Genuine eagerness illumined her thin features.

An awkward feeling filled Hawkpaw. She felt more at ease while alone with Liontail and the praise he provided. "Um, maybe," Hawkpaw answered..

"Oh. Okay," Vinepaw muttered, ears flattening.

Orange and pink had already begun to flood the sky, and they walked back to camp in an uncomfortable silence. Before they even entered, they could hear cries and murmurs coming from camp.

They slid through the brambles with their hackles raised, but relaxed when they saw the cries were coming from the nursery. "What's happening?" Hawkpaw asked, looking to Jaytalon who was sitting beside Cloudclaw.

"Snowwing is kitting," Jaytalon answered. "Leaftail's worked himself up so much that Redbreeze and Mintflower made him leave."

Hawkpaw saw the brown tabby tom pacing nervously outside the nursery, worry clawed into his eyes.

The clan was awake until well into the night, the groans and cries from the nursery keeping most cats awake. Before moonhigh came, the sounds died out and the medicine cats emerged with tired, proud looks on their faces.

Leaftail immediately ran into the nursery, tail flicking happily. Redbreeze seemed amused as she leaped onto the Tallrock. "I would like to announce the births of Snowwing's kits, Icekit and Mousekit," she declared. "May they become great warriors for ThunderClan one day."

There were joyous mutters from the clan as cats dispersed into their dens for what little sleep they would be able to get. Though they seemed excited by the news, exhaustion only permitted so much time for celebration.

Hawkpaw settled into her nest, and fell asleep wondering if one day she would be lucky enough to mentor Icekit or Mousekit. Outlandish as the thought was, it filled her with a comfortable sense of elation that carried her off into her dreams.

 _Liontail was waiting for her, his tufted tail wrapped neatly over his paws. "Are you ready for your training?" He asked in his rumbly voice._

 _Hawkpaw twitched her tail. "Yes, but… I wanted to ask you something."_

 _Liontail dipped his head once. "Of course. What is it?"_

" _Um…" Hawkpaw struggled to find her words. "How did you get here?"_

" _You mean how I died," Liontail said blunt enough to withhold the pretense of a questioning tone._

 _Hawkpaw shrinked away. "Yeah."_

" _That is quite the story," he chuckled. "Generations ago, RiverClan had an unfit leader. Her name was Mossstar. She cared little about clan affairs, and when she made a decision, it was often for the worse."_

" _I was her deputy, and however hard I tried to sway her on the right path, she refused to listen to anything I had to say," Liontail growled. "Our numbers were depleting severely from rogues attacking, and she could never make up her mind on a plan._

" _I gathered more than half of RiverClan to join a coup against Mossstar. With her as leader, I feared RiverClan would perish," Liontail mewed. Hawkpaw wondered why she had never heard this story before now. "Your father's mother, Hollowstar- though she was Hollowtail back then- was against me."_

" _Why?" Hawkpaw asked. "It sounds like Mossstar was a terrible leader!"_

" _Hollowtail became sorely misguided by her," Liontail said. "However inadequate she was, she was extremely convincing. It was in fact Hollowtail who killed me to end the coup."_

 _Hawkpaw looked at him in disbelief. "Then… then why choose me as your apprentice?"_

" _It's not your fault she murdered me," Liontail said simply. "I hope you can see her mistakes."_

 _Hawkpaw furrowed her eyebrows. "That… that Mossstar was unfit to be a leader, and Hollowstar was led astray by her?"_

 _Liontail nodded and purred. He pressed his nose to her forehead, and Hawkpaw closed her eyes._

" _Very good, Hawkpaw. I'm here to help, nothing more," Liontail assured her._

 _Hawkpaw shyly met his eyes. A smile tugged at her muzzle. "I trust you."_

 **A/N**

 **Smokestar is a terrible leader and Liontail is suspicious, but hopefully those are things you already knew.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey!**

 **For a fun little thing, tell me your favorite character below (and why if you want) plus someone you'd like to see more of! Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**

 **Side note: often, stories are told with some margin of error when they are passed down verbally, so in this, the clans believe the Three were all siblings and therefore all of them half-clan.**


	20. Chapter 19: Birds Of A Feather

**A/N**

 **Ellabellu: I haven't worked out the details yet, but Hollyleaf might just be counted as a fourth sibling, or erased in general to be honest. Stories passed down through word have a tendency to leave out certain details that didn't have much of a historical impact.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Birds Of A Feather**

"Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw, wake up!"

Hawkpaw stirred, the murky forest and brooks where she trained with Liontail fading from her mind. She blinked up and saw Jaytalon shaking her awake.

"Hm?" She mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Thornsnag is out on a hunting patrol, so I thought we could go out together today," Jaytalon suggested. Hawkpaw sensed a nervousness rippling off of him.

"Sure," she purred and sat up to lick the dry moss off her pelt.

The waking clan paid Hawkpaw little mind as she slipped out with Jaytalon. Fresh morning air kicked up the scent of dew and lemon grass. In an odd way, dawn in Thunderclan reminded her of afternoons in Riverclan.

Together, they ran through the undergrowth, Hawkpaw occasionally having to stop to look back at Jaytalon behind her. Even though the grass tangled in her paws in an attempt to pull her into the dirt, she was still faster than him.

"Stop running so far ahead!" Jaytalon called after her. Hawkpaw let out a laugh and zipped behind the undergrowth and hid behind a stump.

She heard him rustling around looking for her, and his fluffy white tail was high in the air. When he came around to the stump, Hawkpaw leapt up onto it and let out a scream.

Jaytalon shrieked, and then exhaled. "Don't do that!"

Hawkpaw cackled maniacally, when she was suddenly cut off by Jaytalon tackling her to the ground. Hawkpaw snorted with laughter and Jaytalon licked her nose.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Jaytalon huffed, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hawkpaw snickered. "You think I am."

Jaytalon climbed off of her and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I do."

Even though the sun had been up for only a short time, the day was already warm, and the sky was void of any clouds. There were birds singing in the trees, and bright sunlight peeking through the treetops.

Looking around the serene setting, Hawkpaw noticed a greyish squirrel nibbling on nuts in the center of a small clearing. She crouched down, eyeing it carefully.

"Do you know how to do a squirrel race yet?" Jaytalon asked her.

Hawkpaw kept her eyed locked on the squirrel. Sprucefur flashed in her mind. Chasing a squirrel had led him to his demise. She felt like she owed it to him to catch this one.

Hawkpaw dashed at the squirrel without answering Jaytalon. It raced up a nearby maple tree, bushy tail sticking out behind it. Hawkpaw dug her claws into the bark and scrambled up the brown tree trunk, keeping the squirrel in sight. She lost her footing, and gasped as she caught herself from falling.

It scurried up and onto a high wobbling branch, squeaking at Hawkpaw. She growled at it and began climbing up along branches to try and catch it.

She had her claws firmly grasping a thin branch when she heard a faint voice from below her.

"Hawkpaw, get down from there!" She looked down, and saw the brown shape of Thornsnag.

"What!" She shrieked. "I'm catching a squirrel!"

"You're doing no such thing," Thornsnag shouted back. "Get down!"

Hawkpaw growled, but moved to jump down. As she did, the thin branch below her strained under her, and it cracked, dropping her. She let out a short-lived scream before she managed to grab onto a thicker branch with her paws.

"Are you okay?" Thornsnag gasped, voice cracking.

"I- I'm stuck," Hawkpaw grunted, trying and failing to pull herself up. Her claws were struggling to stay dug into the bark of the branch.

"I'm coming to get you," he said, and she felt the faint vibrations in the tree as he ran up the trunk. Hawkpaw could see his muscles rippling under his chocolate fur, and when he got close, the strange look in his blue-green eyes.

Thornsnag grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her up. Hawkpaw let out a sigh of relief, but Thornsnag did not let go of her until all four of his paws were back on solid ground.

"Is your head full of feathers?" Thornsnag hissed.

Hawkpaw reeled back in surprise. "Wh- what?"

"You left camp without permission to climb a tree, where you could have fallen and gotten injured!" Thornsnag exclaimed.

"You never care when I leave camp!" Hawkpaw scoffed. Anger and hurt filled her to the brim, making her legs tremble. "I've stayed out past sunset before and it's never seemed to bother you!"

Thornsnag narrowed his eyes, looking from her to Jaytalon, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Let's go somewhere more private."

The two of them walked in an uneasy silence until they reached the Thunderpath, where Thornsnag sat down abruptly with a deep sigh. "I am your mentor, Hawkpaw," he began. "I can't have you going out doing reckless things. It looks bad on both of us."

"I was just trying to hunt," Hawkpaw muttered.

"I know, but I've been far too lax with you, and you can't squirrel race yet, and you were really high up, and you could've fallen and died like- like-" Thornsnag cut himself off, his breath hitching. His eyes were glistening, and Hawkpaw's bitterness towards him ebbed away and turned into concern.

"Thornsnag, are- are you okay?" Hawkpaw asked quietly.

"I can't let my own irresponsibility rub off on you!" He snapped, emotion raw in his voice. "I won't let you fall victim to the same fate as Ivypaw did!"

Hawkpaw stayed quiet. Whoever Ivypaw was, she was a sensitive topic to Thornsnag, and so she bit her tongue from asking any questions.

Thornsnag let out a long, heavy sigh. "I know you want to know."

"No, I- it's okay," Hawkpaw stammered.

Thornsnag was silent for a few moments. "Ivypaw was a few moons older than me. We played in the nursery together, trained together, fought together. We were… close."

"Close like- like mates?"

Thornsnag dipped his head. "Yes. We were mates. Along with my mentor, Thistlefur."

"You were with both of them?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously. "Wasn't Thistlefur a tom though?"

Thornsnag looked slightly amused. "Yes, Thistlefur was a tom, and yes I was with both of them, and they were with each other."

Hawkpaw blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you could do that! I- I thought I was a- a freak of some sort!"

Thornsnag looked at her tenderly. "Loving someone doesn't make you a freak. And I loved them both very much."

"Can I ask what happened?" Hawkpaw inquired.

Thornsnag took a deep breath. "Eaglestar- the leader before Smokestar- refused to make Ivypaw a warrior. Said she was too reckless and stubborn and a nuisance."

"I was made a warrior before her," Thornsnag continued. "Even though I was three moons younger. Not long after she… she got pregnant."

"Were they yours?" Hawkpaw gasped. "Or- or Thistlefur's?"

"We never knew," Thornsnag said quietly. "I was stupid and foolish, and I dragged her down with me. We climbed up a tree in a storm and watched the rain fall together one night. Ivypaw… she… she fell. And she died."

"I- I can't let that happen to you," Thornsnag choked out. "I care about you far too much to let you make the same mistakes I did with Ivypaw! I- I don't know what I would do if you died!" His voice had become hysterical, and his eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears that had not yet fallen.

Hawkpaw was at a loss for words for a moment. Silently, she moved to comfort him. Thornsnag buried his nose into her shoulder and she could feel him shaking.

After a few minutes, Thornsnag gently pulled away. "I- I need some time alone. I'm sorry," he sniffed, turning away and disappearing into the undergrowth.

Hawkpaw collapsed to the ground, her heart feeling heavy. She felt a cold sensation on her cheek, and looked up to see Shadefur.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No," Hawkpaw sighed. "I feel like I did something wrong."

Shadefur looked at her sadly. "You didn't."

"I upset him," Hawkpaw groaned. "I made him relive something terrible because I don't think about what I do lately. I've gotten myself in so much danger these past few days…"

"I wish I could offer you answers," Shadefur said, settling down next to her. "For a StarClan cat, you'd think I'd know more."

Hawkpaw chuckled quietly.

"You are getting better at conjuring me here though," Shadefur pointed out.

"I can only reach you in the place you died," Hawkpaw grumbled. "I haven't even been able to talk to Sprucefur."

Shadefur closed his eyes. "When you are near, I can feel a pull. Like something is calling me to you. You have a great power. You simply need to harness it."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "I don't want to. Is talking to dead cats all I'm good for? Seeming like a freak to my entire clan and everyone I know? I just want to be normal!" She cried, turning around on him, but when she did, Shadefur was no longer there.

Hawkpaw sighed. She had driven him off. Picking herself up, Hawkpaw trudged back to camp, her eyes trained to the ground the entire time.

There was a commotion when she returned. She bumped into Needlepaw as the grey she-cat sharply walked passed her.

"Watch where you're going!" Needlepaw hissed.

"Oh, sorry, Needlepaw," Hawkpaw muttered.

"Weren't you there?" Needlepaw scoffed. "It's Needleclaw now. And Dawnpaw is Dawnwhisker." Hawkpaw spotted the light orange tom chatting with Flamefoot.

"I was hunting," Hawkpaw answered meekly. "Sorry I missed it."

Needleclaw's expression softened, and she sighed. "Okay. Look… I- I was mean to you. A lot. I hope you can forgive me. One day." She pursed her lips, and stalked away, tail flicking out behind her nervously.

 _I wonder what that was about…_ Hawkpaw mused.

"Hawkpaw!" Jaytalon exclaimed. "Can we go hunting?"

"I just got back," she groaned.

"I know, I know, but Nightbreeze went into labor, and I'm really nervous. I think it's taking longer than usual. Is it? I don't know," Jaytalon stammered, going on and on.

"Okay, okay," Hawkpaw said gently. "I'll come with you. Just… I need to find Thornsnag to ask him."

"Oh, he's right over there," Jaytalon said, pointing to the fresh-kill pile. Thornsnag was dropping a vole and a small duck into the pile.

Hawkpaw took a deep breath, and approached him. "Thornsnag," she began. "Jaytalon's really nervous about Nightbreeze kitting and… can I go hunting with him? To keep him distracted?"

Thornsnag expression was tender. "Yes, of course," he mewed. "And look, I- I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You were right, though" Hawkpaw admitted. "I am reckless."

"No, I mean, you aren't responsible for my emotional health," Thornsnag said. "I shouldn't have dumped all that on you. That's not your responsibility."

"But I don't like seeing you upset," Hawkpaw meowed. "It makes _me_ upset. I want to be able to provide comfort when you need it, and space when you want it. I want… I want you to feel relaxed around me and- and not like you're a burden to carry!"

Thornsnag smiled gently at her. "Oh, Hawkpaw," he purred. "Sometimes I think the clans don't deserve you." He nuzzled her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, purring.

"I don't think you're a burden either, you know," Thornsnag whispered. "I know you think it, but I could never. To me, you're more than enough, little guppy"

Hawkpaw's heart swelled, making her feel light-headed. She stared up at him with a soft expression that probably looked foolish, but full of affection.

"Now, go hunting," Thornsnag said, chuckling to himself nervously. "Jaytalon looks like he's about to chew his paws off."

Hawkpaw looked over her shoulder and snorted in a poor attempt to hide her laughter. Jaytalon was pacing and chewing on his claws with every couple steps.

"Try catching something a little harder than usual," Thornsnag advised. "But no climbing trees until you learn how."

"Okay," Hawkpaw snickered. "I'll see you later." A dizzy nervousness overcame her as she stood on her tiptoes to touch her nose to Thornsnag's, and she darted off with hot cheeks before he could react.

"Let's go," Hawkpaw said quickly, her tail twitching. She could feel Thornsnag's eyes on her, but it wasn't menacing.

"I can't believe Mintflower and Redbreeze wouldn't let me in the nursery," Jaytalon scoffed as they trekked along the forest. "Brackenfang was in there!"

"Brackenfang is the father," Hawkpaw pointed out. "Besides, from how nervous you look, you were probably stressing her out."

Jaytalon let out a sigh. "I'm just excited! It's so strange to think my sister being a mother to kits now."

"Well- uh- remember Frondgrass is pregnant, too," Hawkpaw mewed.

Jaytalon made a noise in the back of his throat. "Shadefur won't even get to see his own kits…"

"He's watching them from StarClan," Hawkpaw said. "I mean- pro- probably," she added.

"You're right," Jaytalon said. "I guess this is just making me nervous about starting my own family someday."

"You want kits?" Hawkpaw asked, surprised. Jaytalon never seemed like the type to her.

"I do," Jaytalon purred. "One day."

Hawkpaw shuffled her paws. "I'd love to have kits someday, too," she murmured. "But I probably won't."

Jaytalon cocked his head at her. "Why not?"

She sighed heavily. "I don't think anyone would ever want to have kits with me. I'd probably end up being a bad influence… or scare them by accident."

Jaytalon gave her a sympathetic look. "You know, Cherrykit asks where you are all the time so she can play with you," he chuckled. Hawkpaw blinked in surprise. "I know you'll be a good mother one day, and Nightbreeze's kits are going to love you."

Hawkpaw blushed and turned away, smiling to herself. "You think so?"

"I know so," Jaytalon said, nuzzling her cheek softly.

Hawkpaw purred. "So, since you want kits, what do think your mate will be like?" Though part of her was genuinely curious, another part of her wondered if he was interested in her.

Jaytalon hummed in thought. "I think she'd be strong," he said. "Very determined to achieve her goals, and not let anything stop her. A little mysterious, but it makes her beautiful. She's odd, but it's endearing. And she's got the biggest heart."

Throughout the whole description, Jaytalon did not break eye contact with Hawkpaw. Her cheeks her warm and her paws tingled. She wondered if he was talking about her, but she shook the thought away.

"She sounds wonderful," Hawkpaw mewed. "I hope you'll find a she-cat like her someday."

Jaytalon gave her a strange look, then laughed. "I think I will." He kicked at a cobnut as they walked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Hawkpaw asked, tilting her head.

"What's your ideal mate like?" Jaytalon asked.

"Oh, um…" Hawkpaw thought. What _was_ her ideal mate like? "I think… they would be misunderstood. Like me. We would understand each other really well. Tough… and maybe a little snarky, but they're secretly really soft and sweet."

Jaytalon purred in amusement. "I think you'll find someone like that, too." He winked at her, and she snickered.

A slew scent wafted to Hawkpaw, and she swivelled her head around. They were close to WindClan territory now, and a few mouse-lengths away, a rabbit was nibbling on a clump of grass.

Hawkpaw crouched low with her back straight and tail out. She signaled Jaytalon away, and the white tom crept back into the undergrowth.

Its back was to her, and Hawkpaw slid her paws along the smooth ground, carefully staying silent. The rabbit was completely unsuspecting, until the very last second.

Hawkpaw leapt forward and grabbed the rabbit with her claws, biting down on its neck swiftly. The fat little creature hung limp in her jaws, and she shot Jaytalon a proud smirk.

The two of them hunted the forest clean until sunhigh, and walked into camp with full jaws with two rabbits, three mice, a magpie, and a starling.

Vinepaw approached them as they walked in. "There you are, Jaytalon," she sighed. "Nightbreeze had me looking for you."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She wants you to see her kits," Vinepaw said. "Duh."

"Why did Nightbreeze ask you?" Jaytalon scoffed.

"Because I overslept again and Mintflower had me helping," Vinepaw growled. "Not that it's any of your business."

The wiry black she-cat stalked off, flicking her tail at Jaytalon's nose. He wiggled his nose and scowled. "C'mon, Hawkpaw," he said.

"But Vinepaw said Nightbreeze just wants you," Hawkpaw protested.

"I want you there," Jaytalon insisted. Hawkpaw let him drag her along to the nursery.

It was dim inside, the scent of milk was heavy in the air. Snowwing was curled up in the back with Icekit and Mousekit asleep close to her.

Nightbreeze looked exhausted, but she was smiling down at three little bundles suckling at her belly. Brackenfang was lying beside her, purring.

"Jaytalon," Nightbreeze chirped. "Come. You too, Hawkpaw."

The two of them inched forward and stared at the tiny little kittens. "Meet Eaglekit and Moonkit," Nightbreeze purred, pointing to a dark brown tom kit with white and black splotches and a black she kit with white markings, respectively.

"What about that one?" Jaytalon asked, referring to the tortoiseshell she kit with a white chest and paws. She was the biggest out of her littermates, with Eaglekit being the smallest.

Nightbreeze frowned. "We can't agree on a name for her. _I_ wanted Sorrelkit."

"And I like Dapplekit," Brackenfang mewed.

"What about Spottedkit?" Jaytalon suggested.

"Hmm…" Nightbreeze thought. The two mates looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Honeykit?"

"No."

"Perchkit?"

"Ah, no."

"Sweetkit?"

"Uh… no."

"What about Heatherkit?" Hawkpaw interjected.

Brackenfang seemed to mull it over. "What do you think?" He looked down at Nightbreeze.

"Heatherkit…" she said, trying it out. "Yeah… yeah I think I like it! Heatherkit it is."

"They're so cute," Hawkpaw cooed, watching them knead at Nightbreeze with closed eyes and tiny paws.

"Aren't they just precious?" Nightbreeze yawned. "I wanted Mintflower to give them a check-up, but she left in a hurry as soon as they were born."

Hawkpaw frowned. "She's probably just worn out," Hawkpaw said lowly. She still held bitter feelings for the young medicine cat.

"I can't imagine she's anymore tired than me," Nightbreeze huffed.

"She's had a long past few days," Mosspatch spoke up from a dark corner. Hawkpaw hadn't even noticed she was there. "Snowwing gave birth just yesterday, too. And she's got me and Frondgrass to tend to."

Nightbreeze sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just wish we had a little more help around here."

"I'll help out more!" Hawkpaw promised. "I love kits, and Jaytalon and I just brought back a bunch of prey!"

"You're a dear," Mosspatch said with a rumbly purr. "Redbreeze says I'm expecting two kits. I think you'd make a fine mentor for one of them one day."

Hawkpaw flushed at the praise. Coming from such a well respected senior warrior like Mosspatch, it meant a lot.

"You're welcome to meet them when they're born," Mosspatch mewed. "You're very sweet and helpful towards us here."

"Mosspatch is right," Nightbreeze said. "Forget whatever Appleberry and Sorrelfrost say."

"You're too nice," Hawkpaw chuckled awkwardly. "Um, I'll go get some food."

She darted out of the nursery, catching her breath. She felt dizzy. Hawkpaw grabbed the plump rabbit she'd caught along with the magpie and a mouse and walked back to the nursery.

She dropped the three pieces of prey at the queens' paws and shuffled her feet. "Uh- here. I caught these with Jaytalon."

"Well done, you two," Nightbreeze mewed as she tore into the rabbit with Brackenfang.

Hawkpaw spent the rest of the day inside the nursery. At one point, Snowwing's kits had woken up and began to weakly squirm-wrestle with Nightbreeze's kits, despite their age. The five newborns were clumsy and staggering around, mewling in high pitches tones to their littermates and mothers.

When nightfall came, Frondgrass entered the nursery with dull eyes. Hawkpaw knew ever since Shadefur had passed, she spent her time with her parents in the elder's den, barely eating or sleeping.

Hawkpaw went to grab a small mouse before heading to her nest, when Thornsnag approached her. "Hey," he whispered. There was a sly look on his face. "At moonhigh, meet me by the river."

Before Hawkpaw could question him, he was gone. He had certainly piqued her interest. She scarfed down her food, and lay in her nest with impatience coursing through her veins.

When she could no longer see the silver moon gleaming behind the treetops, and the other apprentices in the den had fallen asleep for sure, Hawkpaw crept out through the dirt-place.

As she approached the river, she saw Thornsnag sitting with his back to her. She snuck up on him, and pounced on his back with a cackle.

"You came!" He said excitedly, shaking his fur as she jumped off of him.

"Of course I did, mouse-brain," she snickered. She noticed he was hiding something to the side of him. "What's that?"

"Oh, um…" he moved to let her see. There was an assortment of berries gathered in a small pile, and a red hibiscus flower on top of it all. Thornsnag picked up the flower and tucked it gently behind Hawkpaw's ear.

"It's beautiful," she breathed in awe.

"I- uh- thought it matched your eyes nicely," he stammered awkwardly.

"Thank you," Hawkpaw purred. "I love it."

"I also picked berries," he said, motioning to the little pile.

"They look good," Hawkpaw mewed as she lapped up a strawberry. "Mmm! It's sweet and sour!"

"You've never had a strawberry before?" Thornsnag chuckled.

"I've never had any berry before," Hawkpaw mewed. "Well, aside from juniper."

"Well, dig in," he purred as he ate a strawberry as well.

Hawkpaw found that blueberries were quite tart, while raspberries both tart and sweet. She savored the new flavors on her tongue.

"Want to share this last one?" Thornsnag said, his eyes half-lidded. Hawkpaw chuckled as she took a bite of the pear, not quite sure what to expect.

"Hmm… it's… juicy," Hawkpaw chuckled as she licked her muzzle clean.

"You should see the flowers," Thornsnag said. "They're very beautiful when they're in bloom."

"You'll have to show me sometime," Hawkpaw said, teasing.

"Maybe I will," Thornsnag meowed, taking a bite of the pear, and winked at her.

Hawkpaw got to her paws, arching her back. "Up for a swim?" The night was humid, with warm breeze. The moon shimmered off the water, making it look silver and dark blue.

"Always," Thornsnag purred as he slipped into the water alongside her.

They swam side by side like dancing eels, moving elegantly in the water like it was their natural habitat. They quickly found themselves circling each other, splashing each other with water and giggling like kits.

Hawkpaw slowed, letting the water pull her. "It's strange, don't you think?"

"What is?" Thornsnag asked, coming to a stop.

"We're in the same clan, yet we have to sneak out to be together," Hawkpaw sighed.

"We can't really be alone otherwise," Thornsnag pointed out.

"I know," Hawkpaw sighed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you know," Thornsnag said, swimming closer.

"You wouldn't?"

"No. I'd do anything for even just a minute alone with you," Thornsnag purred, giving her forehead a tender lick.

Hawkpaw chuckled. "We have more than a minute."

"So we do," Thornsnag said. "What do you want to do?"

Hawkpaw climbed out of the water, shaking droplets from her thick fur. "Do you want to stargaze?"

Thornsnag let out a purr and pulled himself out of the river, licking his pelt. He laid beside her on the plush grass with cattails and reeds surrounding them.

They counted stars and made up silly stories about the cats that they thought a star could be. Hawkpaw kept to herself which stars could have been Sprucefur or Shadefur Another part of her wondered if Fawnkit was watching as well. Or even Ivypaw and Thistefur.

Hawkpaw didn't want to think about where Liontail sat in the sky, if at all.

Eventually, Hawkpaw found a cluster of blue-green irises. She plucked one by the stem with her jaws, presenting it to Thornsnag with a nudge of her head. Thornsnag purred right back, bowing so she could tuck it behind his ear.

When they parted ways, Thornsnag touched their noses together with a fond look in his eyes. He disappeared into the undergrowth as easily as he slipped below water. Hawkpaw found her own way home.

Later, alone in her nest with Vinepaw stirring at her side, she hid her red hibiscus flower in a corner of her nest. Its vibrant, frilly petals stood out against the muted green moss. And she prayed it wouldn't be smothered underneath the bracken and feathers Vinepaw had left her.

Although her heart still pounded, Hawkpaw curled up into her nest. The presence of the flower brought her a sacred comfort. Thoughts of Thornsnag holding it in his jaws lulled Hawkpaw into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Wow, I'm really soft for ThornHawk in case it wasn't blatantly obvious. Quite note! Red hibiscus flowers mean perfect romantic partner, delicate beauty, and gentle. Blue iris flowers mean courage, fondness, and admiration.**

 **Review down below what ship with Hawkpaw is your favorite! Is it ThornHawk? HawkJay? HawkMint? The lesser noticed VineHawk? One I didn't list?**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**


	21. Chapter 20: Chasing Ghosts

**A/N**

 **Dandidididi (guest): In the original, ThornHawk was poorly developed, so I'm glad you enjoy their more realistic development this time around.**

 **StormingStorm (guest): What can I say? I can never resist a good pun.**

 **Maroon NineNine (guest): SuperBailey and I almost made MintHawk canon because we absolutely couldn't resist it, but we have a preferance for ThornHawk, and a little HawkJay ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Chasing Ghosts**

When the leaves began to turn yellow and orange in the coming moons, the clan knew leaf-fall had arrived. Hawkpaw had spent her time training obsessively with Thornsnag, Liontail, and other apprentices and warriors in an attempt to catch up. In the meantime, Frondgrass had given birth to three kits, Blizzardkit, Cinderkit, and Fallowkit.

Icekit, Mousekit, Heatherkit, Moonkit, and Eaglekit had all opened their eyes and had been running around camp causing trouble for the past quarter-moon.

It was almost twelve moons since Hawkpaw had been born, which meant her final assessment was on the horizon. Thanks to Thornsnag's strict training he had implemented, she was now on par with her fellow apprentices.

"You have one more test before Smokestar says he'll allow you to take the final assessment with the other apprentices," Thornsnag said as they walked deeper into the lush forest. The thick canopy had blotted out most of the sun, with beams of light glowing on the green ground.

In the middle of a cluster of trees and tall grass and bushes, Sandwhisker and Webpaw waited. "Webpaw here was wanted to spar with you since that mock battle," Sandwhisker chuckled. "He's been very patient."

Webpaw's tail lashed eagerly. "I won't go easy on you."

Hawkpaw crouched low to the ground. "I don't want you to," she growled back.

Webpaw let out a yowl and raced at Hawkpaw, who sprang up in the air and latched onto his shoulders, swaying him off balance. He staggered when she leapt off, and shook himself.

Hawkpaw darted around Webpaw, running in zig-zag circles as his eyes tried to follow her. He began to chase her, and she zipped through the undergrowth. Grass knotted around her paws and caused her to slam face first into the ground.

Webpaw panted as he approached her, and Hawkpaw chewed the grass from around her paw and tackled the blue grey tabby to the ground with a growl.

She pinned him to the ground, but with his powerful hind legs, Webpaw kicked her off. Hawkpaw let a cough and scrambled up. She was getting frustrated.

Webpaw charged at her again, and Hawkpaw rolled out of the way of his paws slamming down on the ground. She rammed into his side, causing the tom to stumble.

He whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her onto the ground. Hawkpaw hissed, the wind knocked out of her. Red invaded her vision as fury overcame her, and she unsheathed her claws and slashed them down Webpaw's forehead.

He yelped in surprise and staggered off of her.

"Hawkpaw, what was that?" Thornsnag demanded. There was confusion in his eyes rather than anger.

"I- I don't know," she stammered. "It was an accident."

"Ah, it's okay," Webpaw grunted. "It's not that bad."

"Keep your claws sheathed," Sandwhisker warned with a strict tone in his voice.

A feeling of annoyance made a growl creep up in Hawkpaw's throat. "Right," she managed.

* * *

"Mintflower?" Jaytalon mewed as he walked into the medicine den. "Frondgrass says she's producing little milk."

The grey and brown she-cat sighed. "I was worried about that," Mintflower said. "She hasn't been eating enough."

The five kits, all just a moon old, were running underneath her paws, tripping up her steps. "Mousekit!" Mintflower scolded. "Don't eat that! Heatherkit, stop biting Eaglekit's ear!"

She finally reached an empty spot on her stores and let out a groan. "I'm fresh out of borage," she grumbled. "Icekit, you aren't allowed back there!" She hissed to the white tom kit.

"Do you want me to go fetch some?" Jaytalon asked.

"Please," Mintflower mewed desperately. "And take Dawnwhisker with you. He's been complaining about being bored all day and I don't exactly have an herb for that."

Jaytalon nodded, leaving the young medicine cat to the mercy of the over energetic kits with a muffled laugh. "It's easy to spot!" Mintflower called out after him. "Blue with a star shape and a distinct smell! Just by ShadowClan!"

Jaytalon spotted the light orange tom sharing tongues with Needleclaw, who looked a little overly content at the affection, her eyes closed as she purred.

"Dawnwhisker," Jaytalon said. The light orange tom stopped grooming Needleclaw, who snapped open her green eyes to glare at Jaytalon.

"What do you want?" Needleclaw huffed as she groomed a paw lazily. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Mintflower wants us to get some borage for her," Jaytalon mewed.

Dawnwhisker sprang up, Needleclaw tipping over as she was leaning on him. She picked herself up and huffed. "Finally, something to do!"

"We were doing something," Needleclaw growled.

"I'll be back in a bit," Dawnwhisker promised. "I won't be long."

Needleclaw let out a long sigh. "Fine. Hurry."

The two toms walked out of camp, matched in height but Jaytalon was certainly stockier than Dawnwhisker's lithe form. "What do they look like?" The ginger tom asked.

"Mintflower said they're blue flowers," Jaytalon answered. "With a star shape."

"Oh, I've seen those near ShadowClan," Dawnwhisker mewed. His tail bushed up a bit. "Is that where we're going?"

Jaytalon nodded, and he could feel an uncomfortable tension wash over Dawnwhisker. He had only been a warrior for a moon now, and in that time, ThunderClan had avoided ShadowClan for the most part.

They spotted the borage on the edge of WindClan and ShadowClan territory. Jaytalon began picking the flowers careful not to rip or damage them in any way.

"What are you doing in our territory?" a voice growled.

Jaytalon looked up to see a silky furred, black and white she-cat with round blue eyes glaring at them. A dark golden tom with tangled fur stood beside her on one side, and a brown tom with white streaks on her other side. They were unfamiliar, and did not smell of either WindClan or ShadowClan.

"This is our territory," Dawnwhisker retorted, the fur along his spine standing up.

"Not for long," the she-cat chuckled.

The fight went by in a blur. The rogues were relentless, slashing at their eyes and every most painful spot they could reach.

In a matter of minutes, Dawnwhisker and Jaytalon were both dizzy with blood loss. Dawnwhisker was splayed out on the light grass, blood pouring out from his underbelly. Jaytalon laid groggily a ways away from him, feeling his nose swell with blood.

Dawnwhisker coughed raspily. He struggled to his paws, only to be knocked back down with a blow to the head by the golden tom.

"You won't win," Jaytalon coughed.

"I think you'll find we will," the black and white she-cat chuckled. There was a familiar aura to her.

Voices were distant. The she-cat turned her head to the side and bowed, as if addressing someone superior. A fourth cat came into his view.

A white tom with a ginger blaze on his forehead, and the most malicious amber eyes Jaytalon had ever seen.

"Good work, Aspen," the tom praised her with a throaty purr. He looked over at Dawnwhisker in disgust. "Take care of him."

"What about that one?" The black and white she-cat - Aspen asked, referring to Jaytalon. There was a strange look in her eyes.

"I'll handle him," the tom growled. "You just get that ginger one. Ropeburn, Rocket, help her."

"DAWNWHISKER!" Jaytalon screeched, struggling to get to the young warrior.

The muscular white tom grabbed Jaytalon's head and smashed it against the tree trunk he had been pinned against. His vision went black in an instant.

* * *

"Good work, you two," Thornsnag mewed. "Hawkpaw, you've officially caught up in your training. Your warrior assessment will be soon."

Excitement flooded her senses with a delightful high. She had had her doubts, but with the help of both Thornsnag and Liontail, she had finally become an equal to the other apprentices again.

"If you can both catch something, you can be done for today," Sandwhisker said, looking to Thornsnag for agreement. The chocolate tabby tom nodded.

Hawkpaw stalked off towards WindClan territory, her paws light. A cold breeze blew from behind her, and she shivered, despite her thick coat.

Though it had gotten chillier, prey was still running at a sustainable rate. Lucky for her, there was a mouse scampering towards a cowslip. It was still fat like it was green-leaf.

Hawkpaw swiftly snapped its neck and gave thanks, grabbing it by the tail in her teeth. Another cold breeze rippled through the forest, this time blowing in her face. It carried the scent of blood.

An icy feeling ran through Hawkpaw. The memory of finding Shadefur's body flashed in her mind against her will. She didn't want to investigate, but her paws began run towards it anyways.

The first thing she saw was fresh blood pooled out in the light grass, borage flowers and leaves scattered everywhere. The next thing she saw, was Jaytalon's bloody body slumped against a tree.

Hawkpaw let out a choked gasp, dropping her mouse. She ran forward shaking him like a mad cat. "Jaytalon? Jaytalon! Wake up!" She cried.

She felt him breathing raggedly, and she breathed a low sigh of relief. "You mouse-brain, wake up!" Hawkpaw hissed.

Slowly, he came to, his bright blue eyes fluttering open. "Haw… Hawkpaw?" He said slowly. He tried to move, but he grunted in pain. "Ah... ow."

"No, no, don't move," Hawkpaw gasped. "What happened?"

"You were right," Jaytalon coughed. "It's not ShadowClan."

Terror filled her. "Did you see Rooster?"

"What?"

Hawkpaw shook him furiously. "Did you see Rooster?!" She cried.

"I don't know who that is," Jaytalon murmured. He looked like he was about to pass out again, and his head lolled back.

"Don't fall asleep!" Hawkpaw hissed, smacking him.

"Ow!" He groaned.

Hawkpaw looked around. "Help!" She cried out. "Anyone! HELP!" She screamed in desperation.

She shrieked until her throat was raw, only pausing to keep Jaytalon from passing out again.

"Hawkpaw!" A voice called from the shrubbery. "What's wrong?"

It was Webpaw, and Hawkpaw let out a grateful mew. "Webpaw!"

He emerged, and staggered back when he saw Jaytalon. "Oh… oh, StarClan." He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Get help, flea-brain!" Hawkpaw hissed. Her vision was blurred with welling up tears. She could feel Jaytalon's breathing growing more frantic.

Webpaw scampered off, breaking out into a run. Everything seemed to move at the pace of a snail, yet faster than a WindClan cat. What felt like an eternity and a second went by, and Mintflower and Cloudclaw were surrounding them. Blackpelt stood a little ways behind them.

"Oh, sweet StarClan," Mintflower breathed in shock. "Blackpelt, Cloudclaw, we can't move him. It's a good thing I brought some herbs here."

She began to get to work, treating his underbelly wound first. "You were smart to not let him fall asleep," Mintflower said to Hawkpaw. "I think he has a concussion."

Suddenly, she looked up and around. "Wait a second… Jaytalon, where's Dawnwhisker?" She stared into the blue eyes of the weary tom.

"He… he's gone," Jaytalon coughed. "Those rogues killed him. They must have… have taken his body."

Horror filled Mintflower's face. "What… what are we going to do?" She shook herself. "I need to help you first."

After Mintflower bandaged up his wounds with cobwebs, Cloudclaw and Blackpelt helped her carry him back to camp.

Jaytalon was left to rest in a nest full of feathers, where his breathing had evened out and slowed to a peaceful snore. Hawkpaw curled up next to him and slept, praying for her to wake up in Liontail's realm for answers.

 _Her prayers had been answered, as when she opened her eyes, Liontail sat before her._

" _You need something," he said matter-o-factly._

 _Hawkpaw nodded. "I need to know exactly how to conjure a cat's spirit."_

 _Liontail let out a purr. "You're ready." He cupped her cheek with a paw. "Your eyes are the source of your power."_

" _My eyes?" Hawkpaw echoed._

" _Yes," Liontail said. "A symbol of your strength." He moved away and began to circle her slowly. "A summoning is stronger in the place a cat died. That is why summoning Shadefur is so easy for you. A piece of something from them also makes it easier."_

 _Hawkpaw nodded slowly. "I… I think that makes sense."_

" _However, you can conjure any spirit as long as you know their name," Liontail explained. "Envision them in your mind and call out to them."_

" _It's that easy?" Hawkpaw scoffed._

" _No, it requires a lot of concentration," Liontail mewed. "But I have no doubt that any spirit hearing you call out will be able to resist. I think you'll find you're stronger than you believe."_

" _You keep saying that, but nothing has happened to prove that!" Hawkpaw hissed._

" _You've barely scratched the surface of your potential."_

Hawkpaw was forcibly pulled out of her dream by Jaytalon thrashing about in his nest, trapped in a vicious nightmare. "Jaytalon, wake up!" Hawkpaw whispered as she shook him gently.

He jolted up, panting heavily. "Aspenkit…" he breathed.

"What? Your sister?" Hawkpaw was confused. "Were you dreaming about her?"

"No I- yes- but-" Jaytalon stammered, shaking his head. "One of the rogues… her name was Aspen."

Pity weighed Hawkpaw's heart down into her paws.. "Jaytalon, you said yourself. Aspenkit is dead."

"She looked like my sister…" Jaytalon trailed off. "Do you think it could be her?" He sounded desperate.

Hawkpaw sighed. "You're probably delirious. Get some more rest." She gave his forehead a tender lick and pressed their noses together before leaving the medicine den.

Her eyes felt tired, and she yawned as she arched her back, a cool chill still heavy in the air. She had expected it to burn off by sunhigh, but with clusters of grey clouds hanging overhead, she felt it was unlikely now.

Hawkpaw caught sight of Needleclaw. Her thin grey tail dragged behind her and her ears were low, green eyes void of any light. Hawkpaw felt her heart sink for the young warrior. Mintflower must have delivered the news about Dawnwhisker's death to her already.

Taking Liontail's advice, Hawkpaw slunk out of camp with no eyes on her, and walked with purpose towards the site of Dawnwhisker's death.

A dark sense of foreboding met her senses. The wind felt colder, and the blood on the grass had dried. It was splattered a deep crimson over the thin, wispy blades, looking like a great battle had taken place.

Hawkpaw closed her eyes and tried to think only of Dawnwhisker. Instances of him and Needleclaw mocking her and cuffing her ears in the nursery flashed in her mind. She fondly recalled the memory of Vinepaw biting Dawnwhisker's ear when they were kits, and of pushing him into snowmelt.

 _Okay… think only of Dawnwhisker,_ Hawkpaw thought to herself, eyes closed in concentration. She thought of his light orange fur and sharp, condescending eyes. She thought of Needleclaw entwined around his form as they made fun of her in the apprentice den. She thought of him blazing like a wildfire in the battle with ShadowClan.

When she opened her eyes, he was not standing before her. Hawkpaw let out a groan. "This was supposed to be easy!"

Liontail had told her a spirit was stronger in the place where they died, and Hawkpaw was standing in the center of Dawnwhisker's dried blood.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, Hawkpaw centered her thoughts, thinking only of Dawnwhisker's voice and face.

She opened her eyes again, and still, she remained the only cat in sight. She growled to herself. _Think, think, think,_ she urged herself. _Liontail said something of them could make it easier too…._

Hawkpaw looked around spotted a flash of orange fur tangled in a bramble bush. She plucked the clump of fur and inhaled the scent. It was still fresh, smelling of dew and summer; Dawnwhisker's distinct scent.

Hawkpaw twirled the fur in her claws, repeating Dawnwhisker's name in her mind like a mantra as she focused on his scent. She let her paws press into the ground, tinged with the dampness of his blood soaked into the dirt.

Dawnwhisker still had not been conjured. Hawkpaw let out a hiss. "This is a load of mouse dropping!" She flopped onto her side, staring at the cloudy, grey sky. "I don't even know how I conjure Shadefur. How am I supposed to conjure Dawnwhisker? I can't even conjure Sprucefur…"

Thoughts of Sprucefur overtook Dawnwhisker. Though they barely knew each other, he had always been kind and quiet. The patience he had exhibited rivaled that of a tortoise.

Hawkpaw wished she could go into ShadowClan to try and summon him, but she knew it was a lost cause. Fallenstar's soft spot for victims of her own allies was barely the size of a seed.

The sound of a disoriented groan made Hawkpaw jump up, severing her from her thoughts. "Dawnwhisker?" She gasped before she even saw the cat.

Hawkpaw blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. Sprucefur stood before, looking dazed. He looked like a completely normal cat if not for his white pupils- starkly unlike the black in the eyes of the living.

"Try again," Sprucefur chuckled, shifting his shoulders in a shrug. "Shadefur warned me this was jumbling, but I didn't expect it to feel like… this."

"Spr- Sprucefur," Hawkpaw stammered in shock. "Is that really you? Did- did I bring you here?"

"It would seem you did," Sprucefur nodded. "It was incredibly hard to resist your call."

"My call?" Hawkpaw repeated.

He nodded again. "It felt like I… I was being drawn to you."

"Can you give me any answers?" Hawkpaw pleaded. "I'm scared, and I just _feel_ something bad is coming. It's- it's like a knot in my stomach and ice in my bones."

Sprucefur looked at her sadly. "I don't know if I'm allowed to help you."

Hawkpaw sighed. "It's because you're StarClan now, isn't it?"

Sprucefur stayed silent, and Hawkpaw growled. "All they do is give obscure riddles and hope cats can figure it out. Who says we need their guidance if they constantly lead us astray?

"Hawkpaw-" Sprucefur began, but she cut him off.

"No!" She cried. "I'm sick of it! I refuse to believe my destiny is something laid out before I was born. _I_ get to make my _own_ choices!"

"Nothing is as it seems," Sprucefur said quietly.

Hawkpaw jerked her head up to look at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing is as it seems," he repeated. "Don't take these omens at face value. There are things you can't account for that lead you to false conclusions."

"What can't I account for?" Hawkpaw pressed. "What I can't account for is my clanmates dropping like flies!"

"An enemy is your friend, and your blood is your enemy," Sprucefur whispered, fading into nothingness.

Hawkpaw glared at the empty space he left. "Good to know you're just like them now!" She shouted at him, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

For the umpteenth time that moon, Hawkpaw returned to the camp unnoticed. Cats shared tongues dripping anxious chatter, and for a moment, Hawkpaw wondered which of them she'd find dead next. Was RiverClan any safer, or was her connection to it a death sentence in itself?

Jaytalon needed his rest, and Thornsnag surely needed a break from her emotional distress. Sneaking to RiverClan would be pushing her luck.

Thus, Hawkpaw brought herself to the apprentice's den. Vinepaw was, reliable as ever, asleep. Hawkpaw lowered herself to her denmate's level, pressing her nose against her tense flank.

"Vinepaw!" Hawkpaw whisper-screamed. "Wake-"

Hawkpaw ducked away from the unsheathed claws lashing towards her. Vinepaw rolled onto her feet, pushing up to come nose-to-nose with Hawkpaw.

"Hawkpaw!" Vinepaw whispered-screamed right back. "Rabbit-dung- don't do that! Icewing doesn't let me leave until she dismisses me herself!"

"Sorry," Hawkpaw grunted. "And 'rabbit-dung'? Where'd you pick that up, one of the gatherings Smokestar doesn't want us going to?"

"I heard it on a border patrol," Vinepaw flicked one of her tall ears, knocking off a chunk of moss. "If you don't wanna hear something more vulgar, you'll tell me why you woke me up."

Hawkpaw's thoughts ran over the swampy realm of her dreams. Mist passed through for a flash, then Icewing again. "I was thinking about what you said earlier," Hawkpaw admitted.

"I say a lot of things," Vinepaw grunted.

"I meant… about training together." Hawkpaw shyly met Vinepaw's eyes. Her meek smile felt like the biggest lie she had ever told. "We'll be better together, won't we?"

 _And I'll be better off taking all of the moves I can if I want those rogues gone._ Hawkpaw blinked. Her own thoughts had surprised her. Though, she would admit, a darker part of her knew she was right.

 **A/N**

 **Things are really starting to pick up now! It's not gonna be very long until things are revealed in full.**

 **Tell me down below what you think the Nightwalkers are up to, if you haven't read the original at least. Though admittedly, it has changed quite a lot.**

 **Leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**


	22. Chapter 21: Brewing Storm

**A/N**

 **silhouette amongst stars: I'm a sucker for LGBT ships too as well, since I'm trans and mlm, but I feel I should mention that Mintflower and Thornsnag are actually littermates so they're the same age. I understand how you feel about the age gap, but it's actually not very big since Thornsnag was a brand new warrior when Hawkpaw was apprenticed to him. Also, I think I did forget to mention it, but Vinepaw and Hawkpaw ment when they both were confined to the medicine den.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Brewing Storm**

Hawkpaw crept along the undergrowth, red eyes fixed on a scrawny mouse. She kept her back straight and tail angled just right as she slid her paws across the forest floor silently, avoiding the colorful dead leaves.

The mouse barely had a chance to squeak before she snapped its neck, burying it under a pile of leaves. Though the weather had changed and prey was becoming harder to find, Hawkpaw's catch had put her at three.

Liontail had been delighted to hear about her upcoming assessment, and granted her a few nights off from training. Vinepaw's restless movement at night suggested that Icewing had not done the same. Regardless, it meant the first time they shared dreams, it would be as warriors.

Mist had appeared once in Hawkpaw's sleeping world, but as grateful as Hawkpaw was to hear the fiery young molly rant and laugh, she slipped herself a few poppy seeds for dreamless sleep.

She knew elsewhere in the forest, Vinepaw, Webpaw, Cardinalpaw, and Pinepaw were hunting as well. Lucky for her, she was assigned to hunt near the Twoleg place, where mice were hiding shallow burrows in the low-cut grass.

Hunkered down so her belly fur brushed to cool grass, Hawkpaw spotted movement just near the Thunderpath. It was much too large to be a mouse, and did not smell like a ThunderClan cat.

Lifting her nose into the air, Hawkpaw scented an unfamiliar she-cat . Her fur bristled and she bit back a growl. Slithering forward, Hawkpaw approached the rogue and sprang at her.

The she-cat let out a surprised yowl, grappling tactlessly at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw tore at her ear as the she-cat bucked her off. "What are you doing!" The she-cat hissed, hackles raised.

Hawkpaw slid forward, lunging at her from the side, rolling around in the dry leaves. "Nightwalkers aren't welcome here!" Hawkpaw growled, tearing her unsheathed claws down the she-cat 's shoulder.

The she-cat gasped. "I'm not a Nightwalker!"

Hawkpaw pushed her away, snarling. "Why should I believe you?"

"Maybe because I hate them too?" The she-cat scoffed. "Ever since they got a new leader, they've become savages! How do I know you're not one of them?"

"I'd never join their ranks," Hawkpaw hissed. She gave the she-cat a wary look. "If you're not a Nightwalker, what are you?"

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "I'm Jellybean. My home is over there." She waved her tail in the direction of a Twoleg nest.

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "You're a kittypet."

"And you're violent," Jellybean growled. "Look what you did to my ear!"

Her curled ears were strange to Hawkpaw, and one was torn and bleeding. Blood dripped from her shoulder wound. "I'm sorry," Hawkpaw sighed. "Nightwalkers have been invading my clan and killing my clanmates."

Jellybean stared at her with sad yellow eyes. "They killed my mother and father…" She stared up at Hawkpaw. "I've seen them coming and going a ways up from here. Very marshy area. A few moons ago they occupied this wooded area, not far from the marshy one, but now they're in between the two."

"Can you help me?" Hawkpaw asked.

Jellybean scoffed. "You tried to kill me! Why would I help you?"

"I want to drive the Nightwalkers _out,"_ Hawkpaw hissed. "Far away from here where they'll never come back."

Jellybean eyed her carefully. "Okay, fine. I guess can watch them for you…"

"Hawkpaw," she said. "My name is Hawkpaw."

Jellybean made a face. "What a strange name."

"So is Jellybean," Hawkpaw said defensively.

"Well, Hawkpaw, I come here every day at noon," Jellybean mewed.

"Noon?"

"When the sun reaches its peak," she said, as if it was obvious.

Hawkpaw looked up at the sky. "You mean sunhigh."

"Whatever," Jellybean sighed. "I'll see what I can find out. Only because I want them gone too."

"I'll send someone to meet you when the moon is covered in shadow," Hawkpaw mewed quietly.

"How will I know the cat is to be trusted?" Jellybean asked warily, her curled ears twitching.

"His name is Thornsnag," Hawkpaw said. "He's big, and brown with stripes. Very handsome. I trust him with my life."

Jellybean blinked. "Big, brown tabby. Got it."

"Tell him everything you learn about these Nightwalkers," Hawkpaw growled. "They've already killed and they will do it again."

Hawkpaw and Jellybean parted ways, where the black she-cat slunk off back into the forest, hoping to catch at least one more thing before she ran out of time.

She managed to snag a crow before it flew off as it was eating a rotting vole. When she landed back on the ground, she found herself staring directly into the dusky blue eyes of Smokestar. He did not look pleased.

* * *

"It would seem I made a mistake letting you participate in this final assessment," Smokestar growled.

"I passed!" Hawkpaw retorted. "You know I did!"

"You attacked a kittypet!" Smokestar hissed, wheeling around at her, spitting in her face. "You're delusional and dangerous! There is no such thing as Nightstalkers, or whatever you think it is other than ShadowClan."

"It's Night _walkers,_ and they are real!" Hawkpaw hissed back. "How many dead cats do you need for you to open your eyes and see ShadowClan is not our enemy?"

Sprucefur's warning suddenly flashed in her mind, and realization hit her in the face. "ShadowClan… isn't our enemy…" she trailed off, the gears in her mind turning. "They're our friend in this!"

Smokestar scowled at her with disdain. "You really are a little featherhead, aren't you?" He hissed, getting close to her face. "ShadowClan killed three good warriors and you call them our friend?"

"You just want a reason to fight them!" Hawkpaw accused. "Because you hate Fallenstar!"

"Get out of my sight," Smokestar growled lowly. "And don't expect to be named a warrior anytime soon."

Hawkpaw stalked out of his den, face contorted in a furious sneer. Thornsnag was at her side in an instant, and she gratefully melted into him, sighing heavily.

"We can't just stand idly by while the Nightwalkers slaughter our friends and family," Hawkpaw growled.

"What do you suggest we do?" Thornsnag asked.

"We take the fight to them," she snarled.

"Hawkpaw, no," Thornsnag said quickly. "That's far too dangerous alone."

"Smokestar refuses to listen to me!" Hawkpaw growled, digging her claws into the soil. "I don't know what else to do! I'm not strong enough alone…"

"You're not alone," Thornsnag said gently. "You have me. And Jaytalon. And many others."

Hawkpaw sighed deeply. "I still can't figure out what I'm missing."

"We'll figure it out," Thornsnag assured her. "Together."

"Speaking of together, I have a favor I need to ask of you," Hawkpaw mewed, lowering her voice. Thornsnag's pricked his ears up, and she continued. "I have an informant. She's agreed to spy on the Nightwalkers.

"Gathering information is better than going in blind," Thornsnag agreed.

"On the new moon, I want you to go meet her by the Thunderpath," Hawkpaw said. "She'll tell you everything she's learned in the meantime. Her name is Jellybean."

Thornsnag pressed his nose to her cheek tenderly. "Anything for you, little guppy."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Came Smokestar's yowl from the Tallrock. Hawkpaw glared up at him. She saw her fellow apprentices waiting eagerly to the side with groomed pelts.

Scarface pressed himself to Hawkpaw comfortingly. "You deserve to be up there, too," he whispered to her.

Hawkpaw's heart sunk, and her body was alit with anger. Had all her training and hard work just been thrown away? Was it all in vain? Would she ever be a warrior?

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Smokestar turned to Pinepaw first. "Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hawkpaw could see the brown mottled tabby shaking nervously. "Yes, I do," he said, voice trembling.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pinewhisker. StarClan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Pinewhisker dipped his head and licked Smokestar's shoulder, his tail tip flicking. Hawkpaw caught a glance from him to her and Scarface. He wanted them up there beside him.

Cardinalpaw stepped up next, pride in her puffed out chest, but her claws were flexed into the ground nervously. "Cardinalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I- I do," she stammered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cardinalpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cardinalheart. StarClan honors your spirit and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cardinalheart's blue eyes were gleaming as she licked Smokestar's shoulder and made way for Webpaw stepping up behind her.

"Webpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Webpaw steeled himself. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Webpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Webstripe. StarClan honors your patience and precision, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Vinepaw was last. Her yellow-green eyes were trained on Hawkpaw. "Smokestar, I want Hawkpaw to become a warrior, too," she said stubbornly. "She's trained just has hard as us, if not harder!"

"She failed her assessment," Smokestar growled lowly. "Now, silence yourself unless you want to join her."

Vinepaw shut her mouth, glaring at Smokestar while her whitish tail lashed behind her angrily.

"Vinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The black she-cat gritted her teeth. "I do." The words looked like they pained her to say.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Vinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Vinetail. StarClan honors your honesty and initiative, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Vinetail leapt off the Tallrock without licking Smokestar's shoulder in respect, her tail held high in defiance. Hawkpaw could hear cats gasping and murmuring about her blatant disrespect around them.

Vinetail marched directly to Hawkpaw, brushing their muzzles affectionately. Hawkpaw accepted the touch, smirking at the judgemental look they received from Smokestar.

Surrounded by her brothers, Thornsnag and Vinetail, Hawkpaw met the hateful eyes of Smokestar staring down at her. However, no amount of comfort could coax down her fury.

"I'm gonna go help the elders," Hawkpaw muttered, pulling away from the small group. "Apprentice duties and all. You know how it is."

"I can help!" Cardinalheart offered brightly. She frowned as Thornsnag set his tail on her shoulders, coaxing her back.

"Let her be," he said quietly.

Eager to be away from a celebration that felt hollow to her, Hawkpaw slunk away from the group. Their excited chatter rose back up before she even crossed the clearing.

* * *

"We need that moss, dearie," Tulipwood mewed

Hawkpaw looked down at her paws. The moss she had collected was nothing but tatters. "Sorry…" she muttered, dipping her head and scowling. "I'll go get some more."

"Why don't you sit down for a story? You look like you could use a distraction." Mallowtail said as he picked at his claws with his teeth.

"Hasn't our leader banned half of them?" Hawkpaw grumbled. She sat down anyways, kneading the ruined bedding in her paws. It was unusual for a cat to do it when anything but happy, but it felt good.

"Well, a lot of stories that cast our clan in a certain light, yes…" Tulipwood admitted quietly.

"What about some from… RiverClan?" Hawkpaw asked, kneading become more nervous. ."Do you know any RiverClan stories?"

The elders exchanged quizzical looks, but there was not mocking glint present in their eyes. "RiverClan? Well, it was long, long ago, but there was a cat named Dewflower," Mallowtail said.

"He was a medicine cat of RiverClan, from the distant era of Skystar. It's unclear why, but he was said to have killed cats in his own clan," Tulipwood mewed. "It was so long ago, the details have been lost to time."

"There's no way a medicine cat would do that!" Hawkpaw gasped. The thought of Mintflower or Redbreeze killing any cat, let alone a clanmate, made her stomach flop. Cross as they could be, they were trusted for their temperment.

"It's believed he was trying to… thin the flock, so to speak. No living cat remembers his methods, but cats were sent to Starclan because of him," Mallowtail nodded. .

"It's said he covered up the scent of death with lavender, like any normal cat. So he had a soft scent on him no matter the day. It didn't help that the herb he wore in his fur was the very same…" Tulipwood said in an eerie voice.

Hailfall grunted. "I don't like this story."

Mallowtail shot the elder a look. "Then you tell us one."

"The weather will do," Tulipwood said, changing the subject.

Hawkpaw leaned back out of the den, taking in the overcast sky. "It looks like a big grey cat is sleeping on top of us," she said, a tinge of amusement as she pictured it.

"Good," Mallowtail grunted. "It'll clean all the blood out of the forest."

"And maybe rain over the Twoleg place," Tulipwood added. "Bring us some fresh prey looking for shelter."

"The kittypets will all be safe inside. The mangey rogues that don't keep clean, however…" Hailfall growled. "Give 'em all a good washing."

Hawkpaw thought of Mist for a moment, then of her friend's large family. She imagined a dozen other silver she-cat s with barbed tongues and starving bodies. Then she thought of Jellybean returning to her own home with a nick in her ear.

"I think the forest is soaked in too much blood to ever get clean again," Hawkpaw admitted to herself. She regretted it as she felt eyes burn her pelt, but Hailfall's laugh embarrassed her more.

"Cynical, just as any good warrior should be!" He guffawed.

"You make our way of life sound so brutal," Mallowtail sighed.

"Eh. Leave her alone. She's seen a lot for a cat so young," Tulipwood said gently.

"If Scarface is as funny as you, kit, he'll be a delight to have when he joins us," Hailfall said, snicker still riding his words.

Hawkpaw twitched her tail. "What do you mean joining you?"

"Well he can't be a warrior for _long._ He's hardly even a proper one, just a pity like his mother. If he's not going to be a medicine cat, he'll die in battle when ShadowClan strikes again," Hailfall said, barely batting an eye to Hawkpaw.

"He's a fine hunter and fighter! Lightfeather and I can both testify to that," Hawkpaw huffed, bristling. "Got a better nose than even me!"

"Say what you want, but our lifestyle isn't easy. Cripples can't live like noble warriors."

"And you accuse me about making us sound like savages!" Hawkpaw felt heat rise to her skin. Fire burned behind her eyes. "Aren't we meant to look after one another as clanmates? We aren't rogues!"

"Hawkpaw is right, Hailfall, and you know it. We have medicine cats and laws for a reason. If we didn't have that order, we'd be just like rogues," Mallowtail grumbled.

"Gingerroot's a great fighter, too. You're talking nonsense," Hawkpaw spat. Yet she lacked the slightest idea as to why she was defending the rat of a queen for the life of her, but she loved sticking it to Hailfall.

"Though Smokestar would sooner choke on dirt than have a disabled son, or early retiree, his mate is quite the lousy hunter. When have you seen Gingerroot on a hunting patrol?" Hailfall continued to snicker. "Icetail and I used to conspire that she had to be a half-breed because she couldn't hunt squirrels or birds. No pure Thunderclanner brings a toad back on all of her major hunting assessments."

"Eaglestar let her skip the assessment because her sister died before they were made warriors," Mallowtail admitted. "Smokestar can't hold it against her either. Since he became leader, he only leaves camp to yell at apprentices."

"That last part I can believe," Tulipwood sighed sadly.

"Was it… Falconpaw that killed Gingerroot's sister?" Hawkpaw asked, caution creeping up her spine. The lump of moss under her paws felt thick as mud between her toes. .

"No. He was before her time. And we still aren't supposed to talk about him, but in the end, a cat as fierce as you could have taken the coward down," Tulipwood said.

Hawkpaw gathered up the wad of useless moss fully in her paws. For the first time that day, she felt a glow of kind warmth in her heart. "Thank you. I'm, uh, gonna bring this to the kits. I'm sure they'll find a use for it."

"Send them our way soon, would you? I'm sure they'd love the stories Smokestar lets us tell," Tulipwood purred.

"The one about the strong medicine cat that went on that journey with another medicine cat and they fell in love…" Hailfall mewed, trailing off. "He died for her, or something. Now _that's_ a noble story."

"They were both toms in the original," Mallowtail pointed out stubbornly. "Ravenwind and Runningshadow. They died for each other."

"Smokestar wouldn't like that one too much either, I'd imagine," Hawkpaw grunted, gathering the dusty moss up in her jaws.

She stalked over to the nursery, and balled up the moss in her paws. Heatherkit bounced up to her. "Is that for us?" She squeaked.

"Yep," Hawkpaw chuckled. "New moss-balls to play with."

"Yes!" Heatherkit cheered. "Icekit tore up our last one this morning." She grabbed one in her jaws and ran to Mousekit and Icekit. "Look! Look what Hawkpaw brought us!"

Icekit and Mousekit ran over to the black she-cat , jumping up and down as she formed the moss into balls. "Calm down, calm down," Hawkpaw laughed. "Wait your turn!"

She tossed Mousekit and Icekit each a moss-ball. Heatherkit was batting hers back and forth with Eaglekit, while Moonkit chewed on a dried leaf. Frondgrass was sitting in a warm spot, watching Cinderkit, Blizzardkit, and Fallowkit stumble around with wide, kitten blue eyes as they explored.

Cherrykit had outgrown the nursery, and was now watching Featherpaw show her a proper hunting crouch. She was almost the same size as him now.

Heatherkit came up to Hawkpaw. "Aren't Pinewhisker and Cardinalheart your littermates?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Heatherkit tilted her head. "Why did they become warriors but not you then?"

Hawkpaw found herself unable to answer. Nightbreeze called Heatherkit over for food, effectively saving Hawkpaw from humiliation.

Vinetail stalked up to Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw!" She exclaimed. "Come with me!" She grabbed Hawkpaw without waiting for an answer, dragging her in the direction of the warriors den.

Half of the den was in a shallow cave, with lichen and branches encasing the rest of it. Vinetail had secured herself a nest in the back against the stone wall. Hawkpaw had a sneaking suspicion it used to be Mapleflower's before she was exiled.

"Let's leave our mark," Vinetail whispered. "You may not be able to sleep in here yet, but you belong here." She dragged her claws across the stone, leaving a diagonal mark.

Hawkpaw smirked at the she-cat . She scratched the wall, raking her claws in the opposite direction of Vinetail's mark.

"We're immortal," Vinetail said, her yellow-green eyes glowing. "These will be here forever." She nuzzled into Hawkpaw. "Till the end."

"And then," Hawkpaw finished, a calm feeling washing over her.

Vinetail's smile was impossibly broad. Hawkpaw knew her friend as long and springy, but in recent moons she had built up a slight bulk. Still, her grey tail was the length of her own body, and her build resembled that of a hare. "Do you think our mentors will let us train together tonight? I'm warning you, Icewing's name is about as warm as her personality."

Hawkpaw shifted her paws and lowered her voice. "I want to. I think… it won't be too hard. Icewing and Liontail have a lot in common. Like being impressively muscular, and Riverclan, I think." Her smile faltered slightly. "Speaking of sleep… how is your mother? She's been in the medicine cat den for a few moons now…"

"Appleberry's kept on a pawful of poppy seeds so she doesn't go fling herself to the bottom of the river, or at my father," Vinetail whispered. "Redbreeze says it's a thing in the mollies of our family. Stonetail seemed pretty unprepared, but he's been trying to talk to her."

"She's never been one to listen," Hawkpaw murmured, gazing down at the fresh claw marks in stone. "He loves her. And they both love you."

"Yeah, well, I think my father loves me more than she does. And Webstripe loves everything from the worms in the soil to the ancestors from the lake." Vinetail began to bristle. "Let's talk about this later."

With Vinetail, 'later' meant 'after we die,' and Hawkpaw knew that. Still, she nudged her friend. "I'll see you tonight though, right? Even in separate dens we can spend the night together."

"That's just our bond,." Vinetail purred, grin retaking her face. She blinked at Hawkpaw slowly. "You know you're my very best friend, right? I don't think I could live without you."

"Even if I could, I don't know if I'd want to," Hawkpaw said. "I love you, and our friends. No matter what I decide to do, you know that, right?"

Vinetail's smile dipped slightly, but she kept it up. "Of course."

Hawkpaw feigned a yawn. "You know, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go sleep."

Vinetail nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tonight." She winked at Hawkpaw, and she managed a weak smile.

Hawkpaw kept her head low as she walked, curling into her nest with half-lidded eyes. She spotted the hibiscus flower Thornsnag had given her. The tips of the petals had wilted, and it looked sad hidden by moss.

Hawkpaw closed her eyes and sniffed it. It was stale, but she could envision the fresh, sweet smell when he had picked it for her.

 _She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she found herself in the foggy forest when she opened her eyes again._

" _How did your warrior assessment go?" Liontail asked._

 _Hawkpaw growled. "Smokestar failed me. He said I was dangerous."_

 _Liontail's expression changed. He circled around her. "Do you see now what I meant? They will never accept you."_

 _He dragged his tufted tail tip across her cheek, and Hawkpaw felt a growl rumble in her throat. "I worked hard for it!" She hissed._

" _You did," Liontail agreed. "Harder than most, one might say."_

 _Hawkpaw lashed her tail. "They're afraid of me. Afraid of what I could do."_

" _Rightfully so," Liontail said._

" _I don't want to be feared!" Hawkpaw protested. "I want to be loved."_

" _Who says you can't have both?" Liontail pointed out. He lifted her chin up to eye level with a claw. "I love you like the daughter I never got to love."_

 _Hawkpaw stared up at him with wide, red eyes. His amber eyes were sharp, searing into hers, but there was a trace of affection in them._

 _Liontail turned away abruptly. "I've asked Icewing to bring Vinetail here for a battle assessment. She's agreed."_

 _Hawkpaw met his scrutinizing gaze. "I won't disappoint you."_

" _I wouldn't expect any less," Liontail growled._

 _Hawkpaw followed behind him as he led her into Icewing's training area. She felt as if eyes were watching her with every step, but every time she looked, there was no one she could see._

 _The scenery quickly changed from moss covered rocks and the sound of trickling water to a humid air with thick woods and vines hanging from every tree branch. The ground squelched as Hawkpaw walked._

 _Standing in wait, Hawkpaw saw the shapes of Icewing and Vinetail. Though Vinetail was of average size, Icewing made her look feeble._

" _Icewing," Liontail mewed, dipping his head._

 _Icewing met his gaze. "This is no place for your formalities," she snarled. "You've talked up your apprentice like she's some mystical being. I want to see what she can do against my fledgling."_

" _When you're ready," Liontail mewed._

 _Hawkpaw took a stance, creeping around the wet soil as she watched Vinetail carefully. The warrior's white tail was flicking in anticipation as they circled each other warily._

" _Claws unsheathed," Liontail added._

 _Vinetail shot Icewing a look, and the grey and white she-cat nodded. In that split second of distraction, Hawkpaw lunged at the wiry she-cat ._

 _Hawkpaw dug her claws into Vinetail's shoulders, forcing her to stumble to the side. She tackled Vinetail to the ground and the warrior quickly kicked Hawkpaw off._

 _Vinetail leapt at Hawkpaw, raking her claws down Hawkpaw's side. She felt blood ooze from her wound as it stung. Hawkpaw whirled around and slashed at Vinetail's face and ears._

 _Vinetail let out an angry yowl, grabbing onto Hawkpaw with her claws and slamming her into the ground. They rolled around on the dewy grass, a flurry of hisses and claws._

 _Vinetail clamped her teeth onto Hawkpaw's ear and yanked. Hawkpaw hissed and sunk her claws into the black she-cat 's underbelly. Vinetail stumbled off of her, looking shocked._

 _Without hesitation, Hawkpaw charged at her head on. Vinetail reared up with sharp claws. However, Hawkpaw leapt to the side, swiftly ducking under the wiry warrior and clawed her flank._

 _Vinetail's paws came down on Hawkpaw, making her head spin. She used her claws to latch onto Vinetail's shoulders once more. Hawkpaw could feel the sticky blood drying on her fur._

 _Hawkpaw battered at Vinetail's head. She sunk her claws into the soft tissue around the warrior's eyes, though she was careful not to actually hurt her eyes._

 _Vinetail shrieked and staggered back, clutching at the skin around her cheekbones. She blinked, testing out her vision, and then shook her head, gathering herself._

" _That's enough!" Icewing hissed._

 _The bulky she-cat 's words went right through Hawkpaw's ears as she rammed into Vinetail, pinning her to the ground. With her hind legs, she forced Vinetail's back paws to the ground, making it unable for her to claw Hawkpaw's belly._

" _Hawkpaw, wait!" Vinetail gasped. Hawkpaw was deaf to the obvious terror in her voice._

 _Hawkpaw let out a throaty snarl, teeth just a whisker away from Vinetail's throat. Her vision was tainted with red. A powerful, fiery savagery enhancing her senses. It made her feel powerful._

" _HAWKPAW!"_

 _Liontail's voice cut through the air, snapping Hawkpaw back to reality. She stumbled off of Vinetail._

 _The lithe she-cat was trembling, and there was an evident fear in her eyes. Blood and tears streamed down Vinetail's face as she stared at Hawkpaw. Horror reflected in her yellow-green eyes._

" _I- I- I'm sorry," Hawkpaw stammered. Her paws were wet with blood. What had come over her?_

" _Don't apologize," Liontail mewed. "You did wonderfully."_

 _The white and tortoiseshell tom embraced Hawkpaw, but she could not tear her eyes off of Vinetail. The she-cat regarded Hawkpaw with a sense of apprehension that made Hawkpaw cold to the bone. Seeing her best friend cry because of her made her sick to her stomach._

" _What did I do…?" Hawkpaw whispered under her breath. She was shaking, and couldn't stop it._

 _Liontail purred. "What you were trained for."_

 **A/N**

 **Well. I… don't have much to say. Things got a little dark at the end, if I do say so myself.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey!**

 **What do you think Liontail is up to? Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**


	23. Chapter 22: Thunderstrike

**A/N**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update! The chapter was already finished but I went out with a friend to an amusement park and I didn't have time to update since I was there all day.**

 **Dandidididididi (guest): I like Hawkfern and Hawkriver but I actually have a warrior name for her in mind already**

 **BingoBongo (guest): ;)**

 **StormingStorm (guest): I love Vinetail too! I'm so glad I decided to add her into the reboot honestly. I actually have something in store for her I think you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Thunderstrike**

It was hard for Hawkpaw to stay asleep. The grey sky had darkened, and storm clouds had gathered overhead just before she had gone to sleep.

In the middle of a solo training session with Liontail, she was ripped from her sleep by a crack of thunder. Rain was pouring down, so hard it was the only thing she could hear besides the thunder.

Flashes of lightning were so bright, even behind the clouds, Hawkpaw could see them from behind her closed eyelids.

Just as she had re-entered her dream with Liontail, she was shocked awake by the feeling of rain on her fur. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Featherpaw was the only other apprentice in the den now, and he was just as wide-eyed as her.

A part of the thick ferns and branches had been torn away by the wind, and was now letting rain in the den. Hawkpaw and Featherpaw tried to mend it, but the wind was far stronger than them.

They gave up after a while, wet and even more tired. They huddled together for warmth near the front of the den, though the whipping wind chilled them all throughout the rest of the night.

Hawkpaw never went back to sleep. She heard Featherpaw snoring, and though it relaxed her, she could never bring herself to close her eyes. Even with the deafening wind, the pitter patter of the rain was audible, and brought Hawkpaw a calm sense of familiarity.

With the arrival of dawn, the storm was carried away. The sun peeked through the trees, and warmth soaked the forest. Hawkpaw gratefully stepped out into the sun, sighing as she felt a glimmer of warmth shine on her.

"Hawkpaw!" Mintflower exclaimed.

Hawkpaw turned to the medicine cat in perplexity. "You're drenched!" Mintflower gasped. "StarClan, come inside!"

Sheepishly, Hawkpaw obeyed. She sat down in a warm nest, nearly purring at the comfort. Mintflower must have been sleeping there. It was heavy with her cold, spicy scent.

The grey and brown she-cat pushed some feverfew towards her. "Eat," she commanded.

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes, but lapped it up. It was tangy, but not as bad as some of the other herbs Hawkpaw had eaten before.

"How did you get so wet?" Mintflower asked.

"The storm blew a hole in the apprentice den," Hawkpaw mewed. "Featherpaw and I tried to fix it, but we weren't strong enough."

"Alright," Mintflower sighed. "I'll let some warriors know."

Hawkpaw turned to leave, but Mintflower stopped her. "Wait," she called. Hawkpaw faced her, stomach in knots.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Mintflower trailed off, like she'd forgotten what she was going to say. She shook her head. "Can you get the warriors on vigil? They're probably going to catch a cold from being in all that rain last night."

Hawkpaw hesitated. "Oh. Sure."

She left the den, ground mushing underfoot. Pinewhisker, Cardinalheart, Webstripe, and Vinetail all looked like drowned rats, pelts clinging to their bones and shivering. Out of all of them, Pinewhisker's fur still looked sleek and shiny.

"You're free to speak now," Hawkpaw said to them.

Vinetail let out a breath. "Thank StarClan! I'm freezing!"

"Mintflower wants you all to warm up and get some herbs," Hawkpaw said. Her chest felt hollow. "She says you'll catch a cold."

"Thanks, mouse-brain," Pinewhisker teased, flicking water off his tail onto Hawkpaw's nose. He led the rest of them towards the medicine den, all huddled together and shaking.

Hawkpaw watched them go with an ache in her heart. She should be wet and cold just like them, but she had not sat vigil nor gained her warrior name beside them. Jealousy burned like a fire inside of her.

She saw Redbreeze walking over to the warriors den, and distantly heard her say something about the storm. Fernstorm, Quickstep, Leaftail and Jaytalon exited the den and marched towards the apprentice den.

"You look cold," Jaytalon remarked.

"The storm was rough last night," Quickstep said gruffly. "No wonder she's shaking like a leaf."

Hawkpaw hadn't noticed her own shivering. "I- I wanna help."

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Jaytalon asked slowly.

"Mintflower already gave me something for my chills," Hawkpaw said quickly, darting in front of him. "I sleep in there. Let me help."

"I like your initiative," Quickstep huffed. She motioned to a thick patch of undergrowth. "Pick those fronds for us."

Hawkpaw nodded and tore at the stalks with her teeth, digging up the damp roots and passing them to Quickstep. She watched as the warriors wove them over the hole.

Leaftail was sent to collect sticks, while Jaytalon and Hawkpaw fetched whatever Quickstep asked them for. "Hawkpaw," Quickstep meowed. "Come here."

Hawkpaw meekly trotted over to the stern warrior. "Y- yes?" She stammered. She still was unable to shake the feeling of intimidation Quickstep sent through her.

"Watch as I do this," Quickstep ordered. Her paws moved slowly but surely as she twined the thick stalks into the ferns. "You notice how weaving them like this makes it stronger?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes."

"We still need some branches to reinforce it," Quickstep mewed. "When Leaftail returns I will show you."

Hawkpaw stared at the ground, silent for a moment. "Quickstep?"

The silver mottled she-cat looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Why… why are you nice to me?" Hawkpaw asked. "You treat me like I'm one of you."

"You are," Quickstep answered, as if it was obvious.

Hawkpaw shook her head. "No. I mean, you show me things. You… you respect me. Barely anyone else in the clan does that for me. Why?"

It was Quickstep's turn to go silent. "Are you familiar with the story of Softleaf?"

Hawkpaw frowned. "Not much."

Quickstep made a noise in the back of her throat. "I should expect as such. She has been erased from our history." The she-cat sighed. "Softleaf was my mother. But not quite."

"What… what does that mean?"

"Softleaf stole kits from other clans," Quickstep explained. "Because she could not have kits of her own, as well as many of her clanmates. Two-legs have the power to do such things. The parents she helped were _undyingly_ loyal to her, but none more so than the kits she herself raised."

Sorrow passed over Quickstep's eyes. "Including me, but my oldest brother was the most noteworthy. Rootstar."

Hawkpaw blinked. "I know of him. He's Smokestar's father."

Quickstep nodded. "Whoever Softleaf took me from… I'll never know. But I always wanted to be a mother to my own kits. And I can never have it."

Hawkpaw stared at the older warrior in confusion, until Quickstep continued. "I cannot bear kits," she answered softly, then quickly steeled herself. "However, this does not make me any less valuable to the clan. It is not a she-cat 's duty to simply birth kits."

"Of course not," Hawkpaw mewed nervously. "You're like the coolest, scariest warrior I know!"

Quickstep let out a low, amused chuckle. "I suppose you simply remind me of the daughter I always wanted. Kind, determined, curious. I hope this does not bother you."

Hawkpaw lost her words for a moment. "N- no!" She said quickly. "I always thought you pitied me."

Quickstep looked off into the distance. "It may come off that way, I admit. You are soft, and tiny. I want you to be tough."

Hawkpaw blinked. "I'll try."

"If you try, you will do," Quickstep said, her usual rough tone returning. She flicked a scarred ear and turned. "Ah, Leaftail is back. Let me show you how to tie the branches in."

Hawkpaw saw the brown tabby tom trotting up, jaws full of thick and long branches, the bark wet from rain. With guiding paws and a patience Hawkpaw had never seen in her before, Quickstep showed Hawkpaw the intricacies of repairing the hole in the den.

Jaytalon stood on the other end, tightening the fronds they had looped in, while Leaftail added extra stalks and branches to the rest of the den for extra protection.

"You are sweating," Quickstep remarked. "Good. That means you are working hard."

Hawkpaw gave an awkward half laugh, half sigh. "It's tough work."

"All work should be," Quickstep said. "If the work is easy, it is not work."

With the group of cats working together, the den was patched and reinforced before the last touches of dawn could fully fade from the clear blue sky. Hawkpaw breathed a sigh of deep relief as she sat back on her paws.

"I heard that Smokestar's been meaning to summon our group to his den for some sort of talk," Jaytalon grunted as he fell in beside her.

"Our group?" Hawkpaw blinked.

Jaytalon flexed his claws and yawned. "You know. You, me, Flamefoot, Pinewhisker, Featherpaw, Cardinalheart, Webstripe and Vinetail. Dunno if your other brother will be there, but Cardinalheart's all up in sorts worried that it's to revoke our names."

"Smokestar prefers public humiliation."

"Well, the medicine cats are supposed to be there with us, so I doubt it," Jaytalon said.

Hawkpaw stepped closer to Jaytalon before worry for new prophecies could fester. Her friends wouldn't be there if it just about her, would they?

Nearby, Leaftail and Quickstep regarded them with amusement. "I can't believe Smokestar put it off for so long," Leaftail snorted.

"Cats are usually given the Talk when they're first apprenticed," Quickstep said.

"Surely it's something my father can explain to me," Jaytalon meowed. "Blackpelt would tell me anything."

The two warriors offered only conspiratorial grins. "Better head off now," Leaftail said coyly.

Flamefoot, Cardinalheart, Pinewhisker, and Featherpaw were already waiting a few tail-lengths away from Smokestar's den. Vinetail was nowhere in sight.

"Is this why I'm not training this morning?" Featherpaw questioned, puddle-round eyes flickering between the group of cats.

Pinewhisker appeared unimpressed. "It must be important if my father is willing to pay attention to more than one of his kits at a time."

The statement settled over the uncomfortable cats, but it went ignored. Not even Cardinalheart offered opposition.

Vinetail strolled up just as Redbreeze's head poked out of the leader's den. She smiled, but Vinetail rolled her eyes and sat beside Hawkpaw. "What's this about then?" Vinetail asked the medicine cat.

Redbreeze ignored her, beckoning for them to come inside. Hawkpaw exchanged a few looks between her friends before padding behind Jaytalon, who led the way.

Smokestar sat at the back of the den, a medicine cat at either side of him. He looked past them all entirely, as if wishing to be anywhere else.

"It has come to my attention that I have neglected a certain… duty of mine," he announced, rising to his paws. "And with a war with Shadowclan steadily brewing, it's not the time to lose any more warriors to the nursery."

"Queens-" Mintflower cut in smoothly, "-are still capable fighters. Motherhood is not a disability, but it's time you all learned about a part of adult life."

Hawkpaw could have sworn Mintflower's voice cracked.

Smokestar's sour gaze latched onto her, annoyed at being contradicted.

"The point still stands," Smokestar said. He moved his eyes over each one of them. "You need to learn about mating."

Vinetail's laughter cut through the deafening tension. She fell against Hawkpaw howling and convulsing. "That- that's it?" she wheezed. "You'd- you'd think they were prepping us to head into b- battle!"

"She has a point," Pinewhisker snickered.

"It's a perfectly natural process between a tom and a she-cat ," Redbreeze said, missing the way Mintflower looked away awkwardly. She seemed more intent on watching her words around Smokestar, thus she spoke like ice sprawled beneath her paws. "When they want to mate due to a mutual attraction, they enter a certain position."

"I think we all know where kits come from," Jaytalon grunted. Hawkpaw shrunk up beside him.

"StarClan?" Cardinalheart meowed innocently.

"Okay, maybe not all of us."

Redbreeze coughed. "Kits come from a she-cat and a tom who work together to make them," she explained carefully. "It comes from a strong act of love for one another and a desire to start a family."

"Kits are often produced from mating, but cats often do it because it feels good," Mintflower continued

Smokestar stood over her, refusing to meet her eyes. "Erm, and if a cat does this to you without permission…"

"It's not mating. It's rape. And it's a very serious offense," Mintflower growled.

"Why do we have to listen to this?" Vinetail scoffed. "Most of us here are already warriors."

"Because one day you might decide to have kits," Mintflower said gently.

"And right now, with leaf-bare on the way, we can't have anymore kits," Smokestar growled.

Vinetail made a noise. "Me? A mother? Not if StarClan themselves asked me!"

"We're straying off topic," Redbreeze interrupted. "To continue, she-cats and toms have biological differences that help them be compatible for mating."

Mintflower made a face. "However, not all cats identify with that biological difference, and that's okay. And not every she-cat likes toms, and not every tom likes she-cat s."

Smokestar shot Mintflower a glare, but she continued speaking, a stubborn look in her eyes. "Feeling the lack of a connection with the parts you were born with is known as being trans- as in transitioning," she mewed. "Take Mouseclaw for example. He was born a she-cat, but identifies as a tom, and the clan recognizes him as such."

Hawkpaw blinked. She had noticed Mouseclaw smelled a bit different from other toms, but she hadn't heard of being able to identify such a way. She always caught the scent of fennel on the young warrior more than often.

"What about she-cat s not liking toms?" Vinetail cut in, her tail flicking. Hawkpaw caught a strange look in her eyes.

"There are different labels on that," Mintflower said. "Strictly not liking the opposite sex is called being gay, or lesbian for she-cat s. However, some cats are interested in both, or none at all."

"Identifying in such a way is abnormal," Smokestar mewed. "Therefore it is uncommon and looked down upon."

A tension filled the den. Hawkpaw unsheathed her claws into the ground, gritting her teeth. She saw Vinetail tense as well, and Featherpaw shrunk down. The others seemed only mildly disconcerted.

"And you all are familiar with the mate ceremony by now," Smokestar continued. "When two cats want to be mates for life, the clan gathers and I declare them mates before Starclan. Though, medicine cats can also perform the ceremony."

"I'm sure you all know Snowwing and Leaftail are mates," Smokestar said. "They have been declared mates, along with Bluewing and Fernstorm, Sandwhisker and Sorrelfrost, and Frondgrass and Shadefur were as well. Gingerroot and I were declared mates many moons ago by my predecessor, Eaglestar."

"The ceremony is a wondrous event," Redbreeze purred. "I've been to many myself, even some in other clans."

Smokestar sharply overtook the lecture yet again. "Other clan cats may be invited, if the leaders agree, but don't think you'll be welcoming any ShadowClanners onto our land," he growled, looking directly at Hawkpaw.

"It originates from ShadowClan though, doesn't it?" Vinetail asked, a devious smirk curling up like a tail. "Some kittypet brought it to us."

Mintflower's smile subtly echoed Vinetail's. "Many of our traditions have been gained over the seasons our way of life has existed. Our ancestors lived beside a lake, and theirs beside a forest. Times change."

"Inter-clan mate ceremonies are as forbidden as simple trysts," Redbreeze continued. A shadow fell over her for a heartbeat, leaving her raspy and rueful. "StarClan sees them. You'd be lucky to find any cat willing to break the code for two mouse-brains."

 _Wasn't Thornsnag's mother her sister?_ Hawkpaw thought. _Robinsnow and Berrystorm might not have been full mates, unless…_

Redbreeze turned to Smokestar. What would have been pity on a cat who could feel flashed over him. "And as I'm sure you all have surmised, breeding with certain cats is strictly forbidden, if not taboo enough to warrant potential exile," she said.

"If you're struggling to find a mate, your medicine cat will know which cats you aren't closely related to," Smokestar added.

"The process was started by Softleaf of Thunderclan," Mintflower chimed. "If a cat is close to you in terms of blood… your offspring may have some complications."

"I don't think any cat would mate with his sister!" Cardinalheart gasped. "That's plain _gross."_

"In times of need, some cats will make decisions they normally wouldn't. Inbreeding and rape aren't new ideas," Mintflower said.

The gathered cats shuttered together, disgust a unifying feeling. Mortification rendered Cardinalheart wild-eyed.

"Surely not," she pressed. "Even being raised beside a foster litter would make the feeling of kinship too strong!"

Hawkpaw flinched, side-eyeing Smokestar. Fury had seized him yet again. Hawkpaw knew dread sat beneath it.

"Enough of that filthy talk," Smokestar sneered, half-directed towards Mintflower and Cardinalheart.

"When- When in doubt, consult a medicine cat!" Redbreeze purred loudly, quickly redirecting the subject." I've helped birth half of your clanmates. And everyone here in this den, in fact."

Hawkpaw stiffened. She knew for a fact Redbreeze was not there for her birth. Alderleaf was the more likely candidate for Sandfern's kitting.

Vinetail scoffed, tail swishing and nudging Hawkpaw's. "Taking a mate in another clan seems to be the obvious solution."

"Breeding with cats in other clans divides loyalties and bloodlines," Mintflower countered. "We've all grown up on stories of war with sad endings."

"And your kits will usually look like one of their parents, or grand-parents, so we can easily get an idea of which families they come from," Redbreeze added, standing just as Smokestar sat. Their movements and gestures fell into awkward sync, unified by either embarrassment or another equally potent force.

This time Hawkpaw side-eyed Jaytalon. His mother's light pelt had taken over the dark fur of Blackpelt, unlike with Shadefur and Nightbreeze. He was unique in both the blue shade of his eyes that Nightbreeze didn't fully share with him, and the bulk of his build.

Vinetail was a black-furred rebel amongst her own brown and blue littermates, and her hare-like build made her too stand out. Was it a trait from Appleberry's family or Stonetail's?

Hawkpaw thought of her birth clan, and for a moment, longing overtook her. Would her kits resemble Oakstar and Sandfern? Would breeding with a Thunderclan cat result in the loss of Riverclan features?

"I doubt any of us would even _consider_ taking a mate illegally," Cardinalheart purred.

"Doesn't Scarface get this wonderful talk to?" Vinetail asked. "Wouldn't want to lose Lightfeather to the nursery, would we?"

"You should really learn to shut up," Pinewhisker said, bristling in warning. Smokestar added in nothing.

"What? Her father knows a thing or two about having kits, and I'll bet my tail Needleclaw will be putting on weight soon in _some_ way or anoth-"

"Shut up, Vinetail!" Jaytalon snapped.

"Cats like you are lucky to have such noble fathers," Smokestar said. Hawkpaw was more put-off by the lack of growl in his tone.

Jaytalon flattened his fur, looking away. Vinetail's reaction was the exact opposite.

Smokestar fixed them over with piercing blue eyes. "Are there any questions?"

"Ye- yes?" Featherpaw lifted his delicate head. "Si- sir? What if we don't want kits?"

"Then you're better off a medicine cat," Smokestar growled. "Dismissed."

Vinetail stalked out briskly, followed closely by Featherpaw's shy steps. Hawkpaw cast a glance to her brother and sister, then trotted out behind her friend.

"Glad we waited seven moons for that mess," Vinetail snarked, plopping down tail-lengths away from the clearing by the den. "Half of that seemed pulled from their tail-holes."

"I don't like how he talks about mothers," Pinewhisker grumbled back. He squinted at Vinetail. "You either. Show a little respect. Being a mother is hard."

"Wouldn't know. Mine's pretty buried in poppy seeds when she isn't yelling about what a dung beetle my father is," Vinetail said flatly. "Anyways, do you have some pleasant news to share with us, Pinewhisker?"

"Eat dirt," Pinewhisker spat. He stomped off, tail lashing out behind him and flicking his ears in frustration.

Hawkpaw couldn't help but snicker. Pinewhisker was always so easily embarrassed.

Vinetail snorted. "It seems laughable Smokestar thought we needed this talk _now_. Even Featherpaw already knew!"

The bluish tabby tom flushed and shuffled his paws. "A- Amberleaf told me. I was curious."

Vinetail continued with her rant. "He treats us like dung. As if we don't already get enough of that with the state the clan is in right now!"

"He talks about medicine cats like they aren't messengers of the stars, too," Cardinalheart whispered.

"I don't like the way he talks about any cat," Hawkpaw said. "He forgot to send for Webstripe while he was at it."

Vinetail snorted. "That's because Stonetail gave us the talk when we were seven moons."

"Sprucefur died with that knowledge then."

" _That's_ what you think about?" Vinetail snickered despite herself. Anger was lost to a mess of distorted amusement. "Hawkpaw- that's my dead brother!"

"The look on Smokestar's face when you started laughing…" Featherpaw smiled shyly, looking back with amusement. "Why did he ask you there? He knows you-?"

"Well, while Stonetail took Webstripe out to hunt, Smokestar probably wanted to direct any talk of that she-cats-liking-she-cats stuff at _me,"_ Vinetail snarked, laughter still poking her.

"Why do you say that?" Cardinalheart asked, oblivious.

"Uh. Kinda a huge _lesbian,"_ Vinetail said. "Figured it was obvious."

"Oh." Cardinalheart blinked. "I… actually don't find that surprising, all things considered."

Vinetail blew her lips. "Well, I don't think I exactly made any cat think I'd settle down with a _tom."_

"I- I think I could go either way," Hawkpaw peeped. "No one mentioned it, but Thornsnag said some cats like both, and…" She trailed off, her heart in her throat.

"Well, uh, that means twice the potential of love for you!" Cardinalheart beamed awkwardly at her sister.

Featherpaw said nothing. He looked like he was holding his breath, his blue eyes having followed Pinewhisker as he walked away. The young tom was staring at the brown mottled warrior with a dreamy look on his face.

Hawkpaw tilted her head at him. "Featherpaw? Featherpaw, are you okay?"

The apprentice shook his head. "Hm? Oh. Oh, yes. Fine." He kept his eyes trained on the ground, embarrassed.

"Spit it out, Featherpaw," Vinetail growled, rolling her eyes.

"Leave him be," Cardinalheart huffed.

"We can't all be cowardly cleanpaws like you, Cardinalheart," Vinetail snapped. "There's only room in ThunderClan for one, and it seems that role has been filled by you."

Hawkpaw saw Cardinalheart's cheeks puff with frustration. "You know, just when I think you've started to become nice, you turn around and act like you're leader! Why can't you just be yourself and say something nice for once?"

"Which one?" Vinetail asked innocently. "Be myself or say something nice? I can't do both."

Cardinalheart let out an angry squeal and stalked off, muttering angrily to herself. Hawkpaw felt an awkwardness wash over the three of them.

Featherpaw's whiskered twitched. "You know, for a cat that likes mollies, you sure are rude to them."

"You know, for a cat that doesn't talk much, you'd think you'd learn how to shut up," Vinetail retorted tartly.

Featherpaw made a face and then glanced at Hawkpaw. "I'll see you at training later." With that, he stalked over towards his parents.

Vinetail opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, staring up at Smokestar's den. "Why is he going to the Tallrock?" She grumbled.

Hawkpaw's eyes followed the dusky tom, when she saw a flash of ginger out of the corner of her eye. Sorrelfrost had pinned Cherrykit down and was forcefully grooming her messy fur.

"Mom! Mom! Stop it!" Cherrykit protested. "I look fine!"

"You do not," Sorrelfrost growled. "You look like you got tangled in a thistle bush!"

"I like my fur like that!" Cherrykit whined. "You're ruining it!"

"It looks like he's gonna make Cherrykit an apprentice," Hawkpaw noticed.

"It would be time, wouldn't it," Vinetail remarked. "She was born in the early touches of new-leaf."

Hawkpaw and Vinetail stayed a ways away from the Tallrock, watching from a distance as Smokestar called the clan together.

Cherrykit happily bounced up to the base of the Tallrock, finally free from her mother's hold. "Cherrykit," Smokestar began. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfang. I hope Brackenfang will pass down all he knows on to you."

All of Sorrelfrost's hard work to make Cherrypaw look presentable had seemed to be in vain, as she fluffed up her own fur in excitement. The tortoiseshell tom stepped up to the Tallrock, standing just in front of Cherrypaw.

"Brackenfang **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Tulipwood, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Miraculously, Cherrypaw bottled her energetics long enough to calmly touch noses with her new mentor before racing off and jumping up and down as the clan cheered her new name.

Hawkpaw saw the new apprentice run up to her. Cherrypaw was bigger than her now.

The ginger she-cat blinked at her with round, green eyes. It seemed like only yesterday her eyes were still a kitten blue, and her legs wobbly as she played.

"You know, you're smaller than I remember," Cherrypaw mewed.

"You're bigger than I remember," Hawkpaw chuckled. "You've sprouted since the last time I was in the nursery."

Cherrypaw purred happily. "I wanted to thank you."

Hawkpaw blinked. "For what?"

"For always making time to play with me," Cherrypaw said. "The nursery was so stuffy, and lonely, after Toadkit died. I wanna be strong and kind, like you."

Hawkpaw let out a _mrrow_ of surprise. She hadn't really given it much thought. Playing with her was always something fun to do to help her wind down.

She saw Brackenfang waiting for Cherrypaw by the entrance. "Well, then. You'd better get going."

Cherrypaw glanced where Hawkpaw was looking, and then gasped. "Oh, StarClan! You're right!" She sprinted off, looking back over her shoulder. "Thank you again!"

Vinetail gave Hawkpaw a nudge. "Look at you, inspiring kits," she snorted. "So much for being a bad influence, huh?"

Hawkpaw giggled, unable to resist the warmth in her chest. "Save it, Vinetail. You're a big softie yourself."

"Oh, I _doubt it,"_ Vinetail drawled. "I can't even talk about my brother being dead without turning it into some type of joke."

Hawkpaw made a noise. She debated telling Vinetail about summoning Shadefur, but eventually decided against it. She didn't want to upset her friend.

"Thornsnag wants me to train with Featherpaw," Hawkpaw mewed awkwardly.

"Oh, right," Vinetail said, her tone changing. "Part of me forgot… that you still have training."

Hawkpaw looked down. "I'll see you later."

She left camp by herself, knowing Thornsnag and the others were waiting for her by the Frog Pond. As she got closer, she scented the three of them up ahead.

"What are we doing today?" Hawkpaw asked as she approached them, stretching her legs. The distant sound of frog croaking echoed around them.

"Partner fighting," Amberleaf answered. By the look on Featherpaw's face, he already knew.

"So then me and Featherpaw are to fight you and Thornsnag?" Hawkpaw asked the tortoiseshell.

Thornsnag shook his head. "I thought we would shake things up. You partner with Amberleaf, and I will partner with Featherpaw."

Hawkpaw blinked. She glanced at Amberleaf. She still got a warm feeling that spread to her paws whenever she made eye contact with the tortoiseshell.

"Do not fret," Amberleaf purred. "I will guide you."

"Back to back," Thornsnag instructed. "Focus only on protecting your partner, and they will protect you."

They trained until the sky became pink. Hawkpaw found it difficult to fend off Thornsnag and Featherpaw since they were larger than her, and could easily reach Amberleaf.

"We'll work on it more another time," Thornsnag said, licking his chest fur as sunset came. "We should head back to camp to see who Smokestar brings to the gathering."

They arrived just in time to hear Smokestar calling everyone to the Tallrock.

"The cats attending the Gathering tonight will be: Mouseclaw, Pinewhisker, Quickstep, Jaytalon, Vinetail, Brackenfang, Cardinalheart, Amberleaf, Scarface, Cherrypaw, Featherpaw, Hawkpaw, and Tulipwood," Smokestar announced.

Hawkpaw cast a look to Thornsnag. This would be her first Gathering without him.

"You better tell me everything," Thornsnag said as they brushed their muzzles together.

"You'll just have to believe whatever I say," Hawkpaw snickered, returning his touch.

"Stop being gross!" Vinetail gagged. "Hawkpaw, come eat something before we leave."

Hawkpaw blushed. "I'll see you later tonight." She dashed off to join Vinetail, who had plucked a fat dove for the both of them to share.

Though it was plump, parts of it were stringy, getting caught in their teeth. "This leaf-bare is going to leave us half-starved by the end of it," Vinetail scoffed as she spat out a feather.

Hawkpaw thoroughly chewed on a particularly tough bite. "Our dark pelts are going to be doing us no favors when it snows."

Vinetail groaned. "Rabbit-dung, you're right."

They gulped down the last bits of the grey bird as the group began to leave, and quickly buried the bones. They trotted up to catch up with Featherpaw and Cherrypaw, who were chatting excitedly.

"Hawkpaw, haven't you been to every Gathering since you've been an apprentice?" Featherpaw asked.

She nodded. "It's only because Smokestar doesn't trust me. He just wants to keep an eye on me."

Silence fell over them, until Cherrypaw spoke. "I heard that SkyClan still hasn't showed their faces at any Gatherings for moons."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "Last I heard, WindClan was still sending patrols, but their border scents have begun to fade. It's the strangest thing."

"If they're dying out, that means more territory for everyone," Vinetail pointed out. "We'll have more places to hunt."

"If they're dying out, shouldn't we help them?" Featherpaw squeaked. "They could need help!"

"If they needed help, don't you think they would've asked for it by now?" Vinetail pressed.

With how close SkyClan was to ShadowClan, Hawkpaw wondered if the Nightwalkers had something to do with everything that was going on. It seemed that no matter what way she turned, there they were, stirring up trouble.

Featherpaw hung his head. "I'm just worried."

"Don't be worried about cats that aren't your clanmates," Vinetail huffed. She turned an eye to Cherrypaw. "You keep that in mind too."

Cherrypaw nodded mutely. They neared WindClan territory, and their grassy scent was fresh, but their Gathering group was nowhere to be seen. They must have already passed through.

Hawkpaw leapt across the damp stones when they approached the wide, churning river. Black water splashed against the rocks. Not even the light of the full moon made it possible to see below.

Cherrypaw stumbled as she crossed, but Featherpaw steadied her. Vinetail nearly knocked the ginger apprentice over as she jumped to catch up to Hawkpaw, who was already on shore.

"Looks like WindClan is here," Hawkpaw remarked. "I think I'll go find Brindlepaw."

Vinetail looked offended. "Stay with me."

"I just wanna say hi," Hawkpaw sighed. "Come with me if you like."

The she-cat 's golden brown pelt was easy to spot amongst her clanmates, and she let out a purr when she saw Hawkpaw. "Good to see you!" She meowed.

"You too, Brindlepaw," Hawkpaw said back.

The WindClan she-cat made a face. "Oh. Actually, it's Brindleleaf now."

"O- oh!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, surprised. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Brindleleaf purred. "What's your new name?"

Hawkpaw shuffled her paws. "I- er- I haven't gotten mine yet."

Brindleleaf cocked her head to the side. "What? Why not?"

Vinetail stepped between them, a sharp look in her yellow-green eyes. "Step off," she growled.

Brindleleaf took a step back. "Feisty friend you've got there."

"That's Vinetail," Hawkpaw said. "Don't mind her."

Vinetail lashed her tail. "Oh, mind me _very_ much."

A fishy scent wafted to Hawkpaw. "Oh would you look at that!" She exclaimed, changing the subject. "It smells like RiverClan is here."

"Yeah, they stink up the whole clearing," Vinetail said, adding a dramatic gag. Hawkpaw felt a twinge of hurt.

Hawkpaw saw Oakstar leading RiverClan across the rocks. He was first to make it to the shore, and he locked eyes with Hawkpaw. She wanted to run to him, embrace him, and tell him how much she missed him, but she knew she couldn't give herself away.

Instead, she approached the cats diplomatically and dipped her head to Oakstar. "Greetings," she purred, perhaps a little too happily.

She could faintly hear a purr in the RiverClan leader's throat. "Good to see you're doing well," Oakstar mewed. Hawkpaw understood his words between the lines. He was really saying, 'I love you.'

Hawkpaw blinked. "Same to you."

Sandfern was nowhere to be seen, but she spotted a familiar grey tabby pelt, and she nearly tackled him in excitement. "Pebblepaw!" Hawkpaw gasped. "Where have you been? You missed the last two Gatherings!"

He laughed. "I may have started a fight with a WindClan patrol," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Got banned from the next two Gatherings."

Hawkpaw sat up. "Are you a warrior now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually. Pebbletail. I think it suits me."

Hawkpaw forced a purr. "It does."

"Did Smokestar delay yours?" Pebbletail guessed. Hawkpaw nodded, grinding her teeth. Pebbletail growled softly. "What a mouse-brain. He's so… terrible."

A strong scent nearly made Hawkpaw sway on her feet. It was humid and marshy. ShadowClan.

Cats practically parted to make way for Fallenstar as she limped forward. Even with a useless forepaw, every cat in their right mind feared her.

Stagstrike was close to her flank, and for a brief moment, he met eyes with Hawkpaw. She felt like he was trying to tell her something, but whatever it was, she did not catch it.

His clanmates walked together in an odd, circular clump towards the center of the clearing, as if protecting something at their center. Their ears and heads were held high, looking proud and regal. Dark pelts shone in the bright moonlight, casting them in a white light that made them mistakable for StarClan cats.

Fallenstar met the other three leaders with an even expression. "Hello," she greeted them. "I take it no news from Beetlestar."

Sunstar shook his head. "They still have their borders closed off."

Fallenstar made a noise, but said nothing. "We can discuss that later. I have more pressing matters to address."

"What could be more important than a clan that is straying from clan rules?" Sunstar scoffed.

Fallenstar twitched her ear at Stagstrike, and as if on cue, the cats in the front of the circle parted. A cat stood in the center, though however hard Hawkpaw strained her neck, she could not see who it was.

Smokestar's eyes had gone from wide and surprised to slitted and angry in a matter of seconds, and it only made Hawkpaw more curious.

Fallenstar stepped up onto a taller rock to allow the mysterious cat to stand on the one just below her. Shock made Hawkpaw's bones cold. Standing before the four clans, was Mapleflower.

"You cast out a perfectly good and loyal warrior, Smokestar," Fallenstar said, curling her tail over the tortoiseshell. "Care to tell us why?"

Smokestar held his ground. "She allowed the death of her apprentice. Blood that is on you, Fallenstar."

"I think you'll find some blood is necessary to be spilled for the greater good," Fallenstar growled sharply. "The death of Sprucefur was tragic, yes, but you cannot fault me."

"The names you've given your warriors could draw blood," Sunstar growled. "But unless Mapleflower committed a real crime, Fallenstar is in the right."

"The names of my warriors stand for strength and strike fear into the hearts of others, dear Sunstar," Fallenstar shot back. "Mapleflower is no longer loyal to ThunderClan anyways." The ShadowClan leader held her chin up. "She has pledged allegiance to me."

Mapleflower's head remained shyly bowed under the scrutinous glares of her former clanmates.

"You threw her out!" Fallenstar shouted. "And she found a home with my clan! We would never turn away cats in need of shelter. ShadowClan is home to all." Fallenstar wound herself around the former ThunderClan cat with a soft look in her eyes. "She has shed her skin, and become someone new. Tell them who you are."

Mapleflower inhaled deeply, lifting her head slowly. "I am Wiltflower of ShadowClan."

The hisses of ThunderClan were drowned out by Shadowclan's raucous cheers. Hawkpaw joined in without thought. "Wiltflower! Wiltflower! Wiltflower!" Beside her, Vinetail's ears were flat in a hiss.

Smokestar was the angriest she had ever seen him, while Fallenstar looked as smug as a mouse who had gotten away from a predator. "How dare you take my warrior!" Smokestar hissed.

"How dare you put blame on an innocent cat!" Fallenstar exclaimed with a twitch of her lips.

Oakstar spoke up. "Silence, silence!" He yowled over the bickering. "We don't want StarClan growing angry with us!"

"Smokestar has no room to speak of stolen warriors!" Mudclaw hissed. Oakstar silenced his brother with a warning glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Smokestar growled, wheeling on the warrior. Redbreeze tensed nearby.

Mudclaw met his gaze. "You know exactly what it means."

Oakstar whispered into his brother's ear, and the warrior's hackles slowly relaxed. "We should actually start the gathering," Oakstar said. "Sunstar, if you please."

"Prey is running well on the moors. We have a new warrior here with us tonight. My own daughter, Brindleleaf. We also have a new apprentice, Pebblepaw," Sunstar announced. He sat back down, indicating he was finished.

Smokestar was next to go. "Leaf-fall has been kind to us in these moons. We have many new warriors. My own kits, Pinewhisker and Cardinalheart, along with Vinetail and Webstripe, and one new apprentice, Cherrypaw."

Hawkpaw cheered her brother's name the loudest. She saw him shrinking in embarrassment a little ways away from her. Vinetail basked in her praise, soaking it in.

"The river is running well," Oakstar began. "We also have new warriors to welcome. Pebbletail and Briarfrost, along with a new apprentice, Mistpaw."

Hawkpaw recognized the name of Pebbletail's sister. She spotted the young apprentice in the crowd, meeting the proud eyes of her brother as the clans cheered their names.

At last, it was Fallenstar's turn to speak. Wiltflower still hung close to her side, and the fury in Smokestar's eyes had yet to burn out.

"ShadowClan is thriving," she purred, looking down at the clans. Shadows and moonlight danced across her features. "We have two new warriors. Vulturewing and Hollyfang."

Hawkpaw had never heard of them before, but she spotted two similar looking she-cat s in the midst of their ShadowClan clanmates looking exceptionally pleased with the attention.

"Willowleap and Spiderheart have also had a mate ceremony, and are both here tonight," Fallenstar added.

Hawkpaw had seen Willowleap at a Gathering a few moons ago. She was about the same age as Thornsnag, if she remembered correctly. She spotted the silver she-cat leaning against a pale cream colored tom with a delighted look on both their faces.

Tension was still thick in the air. "I would like to add something," Sunstar requested. Fallenstar stepped back to let him speak. "We must discuss the matter of SkyClan."

Murmurs and whispered went over the cats as they gossiped. Sunstar raised his voice. "They have missed many moons of Gatherings, and their medicine cat has not been to the Moonfall in the same amount of time."

"What can be done?" Oakstar asked.

"Perhaps they simply want nothing to do with us," Smokestar scoffed.

Sunstar shook his head. "I don't think that is the case. Their scent markers are fading, and from what I can tell, they haven't marked them in quite some time."

"Do you think they've gone?" Oakstar asked.

"I don't know," Sunstar admitted. "But I fear they are struggling. In these past moons, four of my cats have died. Mysteriously murdered on my own land."

Smokestar stiffened. "I have lost three myself," he said. "But it's not mysterious."

Hawkpaw noticed Vinetail's gaze remained fixed on Wiltflower with murderous intensity.

"Oh?" Sunstar spoke. "Then do tell."

"It's Fallenstar," he growled. "She's to blame."

"You can't always blame ShadowClan," Oakstar hissed, getting in Smokestar's face. "You've done plenty wrong yourself. Where's your proof?"

"I'm with Oakstar," Sunstar mewed. "I won't stand for baseless accusations."

"I have killed no one," Fallenstar said calmly. "However, I cannot speak for outside forces."

"And what are you saying?" Sunstar said.

"I fear we cannot help SkyClan," Fallenstar sighed, bowing her head. "It is not our business."

"Is it not in the code to help other clans in need?" Sunstar pressed.

"We don't know for sure if they're even _in_ need," Smokestar pointed out.

Sunstar sighed, swiping a paw over an ear. "If none of you will help us, I shall help SkyClan myself if need be."

"Do what you must," Smokestar growled. "Don't expect ThunderClan to welcome you when you come back crawling and saying we were right."

"I do not," Sunstar growled, peeling his lips back at the dusky brown tom. "But don't blame me when Beetlestar finds out you've rejected her clan."

The cats parted, tense as ever. Hawkpaw lingered near Pebbletail a while longer, and in the midst of cats trying to leave, she snuck up to her father.

They exchanged no words, in fear they'd be heard, but he gave her ears a brisk lick and gave her a nod. Hawkpaw darted off after ThunderClan. From what she could tell, no one noticed she had disappeared for a moment.

When she got back to camp, her feet felt numb and heavy. Thornsnag was waiting for her, and she welcomed his warmth. She recounted the events of the Gathering, and retelling it made her feel like she had dreamed it.

"Do you think SkyClan has something to do with the Nightwalkers?" Thornsnag asked.

Hawkpaw nodded into his fur. "Greencough has been gone for moons. They should have recovered. Something bad has happened to them."

"There's just so much to consider…" Thornsnag sighed.

Hawkpaw looked up at him. "You're going to find Jellybean soon, right?"

Thornsnag nodded. "When the new moon comes around, right?"

"That's what I told her," Hawkpaw said. She sighed heavily, burying half her face into the crook of his neck. "I just hope she has some information we can use."

"No matter what she gives us, I'm sure you'll figure out something useful," Thornsnag assured her.

Hawkpaw leaned into him, relaxing. "Can you sleep here tonight?" She asked in a small voice. The sense of safety his bittersweet scent gave her was lulling her to sleep already.

"Sure," Thornsnag whispered. "Don't think anyone in the warrior's den will miss me much."

Hawkpaw was pulled into sleep not long after, warmed by his thick fur.

 _Liontail was waiting as usual. This time, Icewing and Vinetail were already there._

" _I was quite impressed with your apprentice last time we trained together," Icewing said to Liontail. "I had no idea she could be so relentless."_

 _Vinetail looked like she didn't want to be reminded of it, her eyes fixed on the ground._

 _Hawkpaw felt a twinge of pride. She had never expected a compliment from Icewing._

" _I've given Vinetail some more advanced training," Icewing continued. "Perhaps she can prove herself worthy of being my apprentice this time around."_

" _Don't think I've slacked on Hawkpaw's training," Liontail growled lowly._

" _I know I can beat her!" Vinetail yowled. "She's just an apprentice."_

 _Hawkpaw stared at her friend in disbelief. "We've had the same training!" Hawkpaw shot back._

" _And who's the warrior here?" Vinetail taunted, lashing her tail in the air._

 _Liontail did nothing to stop Vinetail from making her snide comments, even when Hawkpaw shot him a look. They two black she-cat s circled each other._

 _Vinetail wore a smirk Hawkpaw wanted to wipe off. Vinetail suddenly sprang up, wiry legs outstretched to grab Hawkpaw. She rolled out of the way, but one of her paws raked against Hawkpaw's shoulder._

 _It dug in deep, and Hawkpaw hissed in pain. She whirled around and dragged her claws across Vinetail's ear and down the side of her face. Vinetail snapped her jaws in the direction of her paw, and Hawkpaw pulled away, scrambling up._

 _Hawkpaw hooked her claws into Vinetail's fur, forcing her down to the ground. Vinetail writhed underneath her. Icewing looked at her apprentice with disdain._

 _Vinetail snarled, spit flying from her jaws as she slashed her claws over Hawkpaw's ear. It was enough to make her lose concentration for a moment, and Vinetail broke free._

 _Her ear burned with pain, and blood ran down the side of her face. Hawkpaw swiped a paw over her ear and cheek, smearing the blood away._

 _Vinetail was circling Hawkpaw again, looking for an opening. "You won't be a warrior if you can't beat me," Vinetail jeered. "Your head must be full of thistle-fluff like Smokestar says. Hit me like you mean it!"_

 _Something dark and hot overcame Hawkpaw. She felt like her blood was boiling in her veins, and it threatened to suffocate her. She felt dizzy, and her paws tingled. It was like raw power was suddenly pumping through her tiny body._

 _Hawkpaw let out a throaty caterwaul, angry and savage. Her unsheathed claws sank into Vinetail's skin, digging in like burrs to fur. The sound of ripping flesh and painful screeching filled the air._

 _"Mercy! Mercy!" Vinetail pleaded, struggling to kick Hawkpaw off. Her sharp eyes were wide as she wriggled under Hawkpaw._

 _The anger released Hawkpaw when confronted by her friend's voice. She fell back, struggling to get away from her victim._

 _Hawkpaw looked from her bloodied claws to the wounds covering Vinetail. Her friend was staring up at her with wide, lively eyes._

" _Vinetail!" Icewing scolded, standing up in the cattails. "Get up!"_

" _Give them a moment to catch their breaths," Liontail said, narrowing his eyes at Icewing._

 _The she-cat looked ready to argue for a moment, but just as her fur rose, the tension melted away. "Fine_."

 _Vinetail groaned, struggling to stand up fully. Blood clotted her fur. "I really set you off, huh?"_

 _"I'm- I'm-" Hawkpaw struggled to find her words. The fire in her veins and red in her vision had disappeared as quickly as it had come._

" _I'm impressed," Icewing said as she helped Vinetail onto her paws. She looked down at her apprentice. "You've improved. Still, you could do with learning some different techniques."_

 _Vinetail blinked up at her mentor. Hawkpaw had never heard Icewing give such a sincere compliment without some insult or cruel comment thrown in._

" _Rest for a moment while I confer with Liontail," Icewing said, turning tail and stalking beside the white tortoiseshell tom. She was nearly as large as him._

" _She's never been that nice to me," Vinetail scoffed, taken aback._

 _Hawkpaw flicked her ear. "What's got Icewing in such good spirits anyways?"_

 _Vinetail paused, staring as if the right words would present themselves to her. "Her kits, uh, kinda died earlier today," she answered vaguely._

 _"Well, she may get to see them again then, right?" An uncomfortable sensation dribbled down into Hawkpaw's belly. There was no other reason Icewing would be happy about that, soulless and cruel as she acted. "How long were their lives?"_

 _"Reckon not much longer than ours," Vinetail said with a lazy shrug. "They're the reason Icewing is here, and she makes comments about what an dung-brain Smokestar was as deputy as if she saw it for herself. She's a little older than my mom, I guess."_

 _Hawkpaw felt an cold awareness about the morality of Vinetail's mentor. "You're telling me Icewing hates kittens enough to want them dead? Her own at that?"_

 _"Well, she doesn't like anybody. She favors me over you, and that just means I don't get insulted nearly as much," Vinetail said before drawing a long lick over a wound._

 _"Who knows," Hawkpaw said. "Maybe some RiverClan cats we see on regular patrols knew her."_

" _Why do you care so much?"_

 _"I- I don't know. Maybe I'm just upset that your mentor is happy that cats our age just died?" Hawkpaw shuttered, burying her face into her paws. "Do you think we ever met her kits?"_

 _"Doubt it. But I do think she's in good enough of a mood to give you a good story about Smoke_ tail," _Vinetail snickered._

 _Hawkpaw exhaled heavily. She put the image of Vinetail's bleeding body into her head, and the temporary rush of satisfaction that had come with it. Hawkpaw forced herself to rise again. "Tempting, but I'd like to focus on training."_

 _As if on cue, Liontail and Icewing returned. He spoke first. "Icewing and I have decided it is time to bring in other cats into your training. You will meet here again tomorrow night, and meet them."_

 _Vinetail looked suspicious. "What kind of other cats?"_

" _Friends of mine," Liontail answered vaguely._

 _Hawkpaw was also wary, but for a different reason. "Will we still have solo training?" If she had to share praise from Liontail with other cats, she just might snap._

" _No worries, Hawkpaw," Liontail assured her. "You have certain abilities I must hone for myself."_

 _Satisfied, Hawkpaw no longer had any questions. Vinetail's tail tip still flicked in anxiety._

" _What about me?" Vinetail piped up._

 _Icewing's sharp, sage-colored eyes looked down at her. "What about you?"_

" _Will I have solo training too?"_

" _Of course," Icewing scoffed. "But you can't always spar against me. Different cats have different weaknesses you must learn to identify and exploit."_

" _It seems she has failed to identify Hawkpaw's," Liontail cut in smugly._

" _Just because she has yet to find it, doesn't mean she doesn't have one," Icewing snarled lowly._

" _Are we going to have a private session now?" Hawkpaw asked. "I have some… questions."_

 _Liontail side-eyed her, then looked to Icewing. The grey and white she-cat sighed. "Go," she growled._

 _Liontail nodded, and guided Hawkpaw towards their own training grounds. When the sound of the babbling brooks filled her ears, Liontail sat. "What do you want to ask?"_

 _Hawkpaw frowned. "Why… why do I get so… so angry sometimes?" There was a desperation inside of her. "It's like my entire body is burning from the inside out and I lose control of myself."_

 _Liontail kept a neutral expression, but his eyes were gleaming with something she didn't understand. "Liontail… I- I'm scared," she choked out._

 _Liontail stroked her cheek tenderly, and Hawkpaw leaned into it, feeling loved. "It's a side effect of your power," Liontail whispered. "Something inside of you is dark, and divine."_

" _How can it be divine if it makes me do such terrible things!" Hawkpaw gasped, taking a step back._

" _All things must have balance," Liontail answered._

" _Then why was I given this power?" Hawkpaw cried._

" _So you could accomplish great things," Liontail said. "Trust in yourself and what you were gifted with. You said you trusted me."_

 _Hawkpaw took a deep breath. "I do. I just don't want to hurt anyone."_

" _Oh, Hawkpaw," Liontail sighed. "You're sweet." He paused. "But the sweet don't survive. You must become callous."_

 _Hawkpaw looked down at the ground and then back up at Liontail. "I can be callous."_

" _Good," Liontail growled. He sounded far away. The ground shifted beneath Hawkpaw's feet, and panic flooded her. The scenery changed, and Liontail was suddenly gone._

 _She was standing in front of a vast river, where moors stretched out beyond it. The sky loomed heavy and grey over her. Sitting on the other side of the river with her back turned, was Mist._

 _Hawkpaw found herself staring at the rogue dumbly. "M- Mist!" She gasped._

 _Mist nearly leaped out of her skin, but turned to look at Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw," she rasped. It sounded as if damp cobwebs lined her throat. "You're hurt."_

 _Hawkpaw looked over the dried blood on her pelt. "Er, it's not my blood. Just a part of warrior training."_

 _Mist blinked slowly. Sluggish emotion weighted down her tiny outline. "Right."_

 _"How have you been?" Hawkpaw forced a smile. She had begun to prefer foggy swamps over a misty river long ago, but the sodden lump of dread in her belly was light enough to push down._

 _Mist's boney haunches were hidden by bristling, grey-white tabby fur. "Terrible," she growled._

 _"Ah," Hawkpaw said, already hoping to conjure daylight. "I'm sorry. Did you want to talk about it."_

 _"We just talk about the same things. What's the point?" Mist's melancholy was muddled by agitation._

 _"Don't you enjoy talking, though?" Hawkpaw sunk her claws into the sand. Repetition wasn't so bad- she and Thornsnag ran in happy circles often enough._

 _But she and Mist never brought happiness to their shared dreams, did they?_

 _Hawkpaw parted the jaws she had barely opened. "You're allowed to tell me what's wrong-"_

 _"Oh suuure. You get a view into my head and you're entitled to my feelings?" Mist hissed._

 _For the first time, anger rose up into Hawkpaw beside the dreamy river current. "I'm not demanding anything from you! I'm not here to add your pain to mine- Starclan forbid I'm polite to you!"_

 _Mist shook her head wildly. "That's not what you want. You want something to hold over me- everyone does!"_

 _Thunder rumbled above, fragmenting the peace of the realm's air. Tension thickened with it._

 _"I can promise you I'm not," Hawkpaw gritted. She could hear Liontail's voice in her ear, telling her to be callous._

 _"I have no reason to believe you!"_

 _Hawkpaw listened to the voice._

 _"I'll give you one! I have enough going on- my littermates surpassing me, my clanmates hating me, my friend dying-!" Hawkpaw's screech broke through a pulse of lightning. "I only know more about you because you never ask about me!"_

" _So? Why should I care about you getting some stupid name like your brothers did?" Mist hissed back._

 _The river began to swell up to Hawkpaw's feet. She braced herself against it with ease. "How would you feel if your littermates surpassed you?"_

" _Frankly," Mist heaved breathlessly, "I'd be happy. Considering they just_ died _."_

 _Hawkpaw retreated back as if she had been struck. There was no way she could have known that, and yet guilt flooded her. The river followed her to shore. "Mist, I-"_

" _I don't want useless pity," Mist snapped. Her green eyes glowed with malice that suited their light shade. "Parents die, and kits that can't be taken care of get taken away. That's the way of the city."_

" _Then I'm sorry, Mist. That's a terrible way to live."_

 _Mist's bank remained dry, but fog snaked from under her thin legs. "It's the only way I'll ever know-" she hissed slurrily. "Rather have it than your self-obsessed_ clans _!"_

 _The water lapped at Hawkpaw's belly. She squirmed, feeling the freakishly tepid waves breathed her in. "Mist- I-"_

 _Mist's gaze held less warmth than snow. Less warmth than Icewing's identical green._

 _"Goodbye, Hawkpaw."_

 **A/N**

 **Well, I think that's the last of Mist we'll see for a while. This was a gradual buildup since she's been appearing less and less and getting more angry.**

 **Are you excited to see where Liontail's training will take Hawkpaw? Who are his mysterious friends? Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**

 **Also, I, Tobias, the author, alongside my beta reader SuperBailey, say LGBT RIGHTS!**


	24. Chapter 23: Daybreak

**A/N**

 **Dandidididididi (guest): Gay rights!**

 **BingoBongo (guest): Thank you! SuperBailey helps me out often, and she is also the creator of Mist ;)**

 **WarriorCatLover (guest): I love ThornHawk so much honestly. There;s going to be tons of more moments, so no need to worry lol. I do actually have a love interest in mind for Vinetail, and I think you'll be surprised as to who it is.**

 **As for your oc needing a name, here are some suggestions: Amberberry, Cloudstream, Spottedberry, Cloverheart, Cloverstream, Heatherleaf, Breezepool, and Brindlefeather.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Daybreak**

He knew dawn had come, not because he could see the sun, but because he heard cats beginning to shuffle around outside his den. If you could call it that.

"Guard switch," a she-cat mewed. He recognized her voice.

The cat that was standing inside his den left, and a black and white she-cat replaced him. "Hello, Dawnwhisker," she purred.

"You know I won't tell you anything," Dawnwhisker growled. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

The she-cat eyed him. "Perhaps." She paced around the small confinement. "Dawnwhisker. Hm, what an odd name."

"For you maybe," he huffed. "To me, my name shows I am strong. A warrior. Unlike you."

The she-cat looked offended. "I _am_ a warrior. I belong to the Nightwalkers!"

"In ThunderClan, no one _belongs_ to the clan," Dawnwhisker hissed. "We simply are loyal. With our dying breath."

The she-cat froze. "What did you say?"

"I said, with our dying breath," Dawnwhisker repeated harshly.

"No, no before that," she said. "What about a clan?"

Dawnwhisker looked confused. "Don't tell me you don't know about ThunderClan."

She stared at him, then at the ground. "ThunderClan… why do I know that?"

Dawnwhisker spat. "Perhaps because you kidnapped one of its warriors!"

The she-cat straightened up, wiping the thoughtful look on her face. "For good reason. We need information. ShadowClan isn't the only piece in our plan."

"You can kill me and you'll know nothing," Dawnwhisker spat at her paws. "ThunderClan is my home and my family. I won't betray them."

"Aspen!" A voice called. The fur on Dawnwhisker's neck rose.

The black and white she-cat whirled around and stalked out of the den. "Yes, Rooster?"

The large, muscular tom looked stern. "I thought I said you weren't to talk to the prisoner."

"I know, but I _know_ I can get him to talk!" Aspen gasped. "He's saying the strangest things I don't understand, but I'll make sense of them!"

"Clan cats are foolish morons," Rooster growled. "Why do you think we're doing what we're doing?"

"Because the Nightwalkers are restoring order," Aspen sighed. She shook her head. "I just feel like I'm missing something."

Rooster's expression turned soft. "Everything you could possibly ever need is right here. With us. Your family."

Aspen sighed again. "I know. You are my family. Regardless of the fact my birth family…" she trailed off. It hurt too much to try and think about, let alone remember.

Rooster laid a comforting tail on her flank. "They abandoned you. Sold you to rogues for food. My mother rescued you. And as your brother, I will protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Aspen growled.

"I know that," Rooster said calmly. "But you are so easily persuaded. I don't want you growing soft on the prisoner. We must not stray from the path we've set our paws on."

"It just seems so cruel to not feed him," Aspen sighed. "Everyone here gets fed."

"Everyone here has a role to play," Rooster pointed out. "The prisoner is simply that. A prisoner."

"You're right," Aspen said, nodding slowly. "Yeah. You're right."

Dawnwhisker relaxed from where he was lying. His belly rumbled, but with his ears pricked and eavesdropping, he ignored it. Despite Aspen's terrifying battle skills and her allegiance to the Nightwalkers, Dawnwhisker couldn't shake the feeling he knew her.

* * *

"Again!"

Hawkpaw launched at the tall white tom, paws outstretched and claws tucked in. She grabbed at his shoulders, and he flung her off with ease.

With the wind knocked out of her, Hawkpaw lay gasping for air on the chilled ground. Thornsnag loomed over her. "You seem out of sorts today. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Hawkpaw caught her breath and sat up, licking her chest in embarrassment. "Yes. I'm just tired."

Cloudclaw let out a low noise from the other side of the clearing. "Being tired in battle just might cost your life."

Hawkpaw sighed heavily, moving sluggishly as she got back onto her feet. "You're stronger and bigger than me," she protested.

"So?" Cloudclaw scoffed. "Has Thornsnag failed in teaching you to fend off larger opponents?"

"I can!" Hawkpaw growled. "You've just countered everything I've thrown at you."

"No opponent is easy, Hawkpaw," Cloudclaw warned her. "But no one is invincible."

Cloudclaw lunged at her, and Hawkpaw froze for a second before she managed to duck out of the way. Cloudclaw pinned her flat on her stomach as he leapt onto her back.

Hawkpaw struggled to breathe under his weight, writhing under him. Red began to swarm her vision and her paws tingled. She took a calming breath, attempting to center herself. She wouldn't let the rage overcome her.

Hawkpaw swung herself over onto her back, freeing herself from Cloudclaw's grip. He looked surprised, but it quickly faded from his features as he lunged at her again.

Hawkpaw slid low, battering the soft of his underbelly with determined force. Cloudclaw wheeled around, picking her up by the scruff and shaking her like a rat.

Dizzied, Hawkpaw stumbled when he dropped her to the ground. Things doubled in her vision, and frustration flooded her. She let the rage come.

Her body was set on fire, and it consumed her like a hungry beast. Hawkpaw ran mad circles around the deputy, confusing him as he tried to pin her down.

She rammed into him, jabbing at the tendons in his legs. Cloudclaw's feet buckled from under him, and Hawkpaw stood triumphantly over him.

"What a curious move," Cloudclaw remarked, licking a paw as Hawkpaw got off him. "Though perhaps you should trim your claws down on a tree."

"What?" Hawkpaw asked, puzzled. She noticed a red mark on his hind leg where she had hit him. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No need to worry," Cloudclaw said, twisting over to lick the fur. "A scratch never hurt anyone. But those claws can." He smirked at her, no evidence of a grudge in his blue eyes.

Hawkpaw still felt embarrassed. "I'll go find some nice bark," she murmured, staggering off.

Further into the thick forest, where the sun was even more blotted out by the tree top canopy and grey clouds, Hawkpaw dragged her claws against the ridged bark of a white oak tree.

She had tried to fight off her hot anger, but it gained control so easily. She sunk her claws in deeper. No matter how hard Hawkpaw tried to focus on scratching at the bark, her mind drifted back to her spar with Cloudclaw.

He had offered to help speed up her training. " _Fight a more advanced adversary,"_ he had said. Only she felt she was only falling further behind. Even with Liontail's special training, it seemed everyone in ThunderClan was trying to hold her back.

Hawkpaw felt like the only cat who truly believed in her was Thornsnag. Jaytalon was at her side often, admittedly, but he had no idea about her powers or the Nightwalkers, or her true heritage like Thornsnag did. She wasn't sure if Jaytalon take it as easily as he did.

Hawkpaw winced, realizing she had wrenched one of her claws with the force of her movements. The sharp stinging ache spread throughout her paw, and she hobbled back from the bark.

Thornsnag's bittersweet scent entered her nose. "There you are- oh." He caught sight of her nursing her twisted claw.

"I'm fine," Hawkpaw protested. She set weight on her paw, a flash of pain shot through her. She stifled a cry and held her paw limply.

"You know you can't fool me," Thornsnag said gently. He touched his chilled nose to her paw, and the cold eased the hot pain.

Hawkpaw sighed. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Thornsnag looked up at her. "Of course not. I don't think I could ever be."

Hawkpaw managed a small smile. He smiled back.

"C'mon, let's get you to Mintflower before that claw gets worse," Thornsnag said. "Lean on me if you want."

Though she figured he already knew she was perfectly capable of limping on her own, Hawkpaw leaned into his thick fur. Warmth radiated off him like a hot green-leaf day.

The camp was warmer than in the forest, the body heat of all the cats heating up the clearing. "Mintflower!" Thornsnag called. "We have a mouse-brain to attend to."

Mintflower poked her head out of the den and saw Hawkpaw. "You mean I have to attend to your mouse-brain," she snorted, but there was no hostility in her tone. "Come in."

Redbreeze was stocking freshly picked herbs and eyeing ones that looked old when they walked in. Thornsnag's gaze suddenly turned hateful and icy, and Redbreeze turned her back to him. Hawkpaw felt uncomfortable. From what she knew, they were getting along swell like aunt and nephew. Now, he looked like he wanted to tear out her guts.

"Sit," Mintflower mewed as she shuffled through the herbs. She grabbed a fat, brown root and chewed it up.

Hawkpaw held out her tender paw as the grey and brown she-cat applied the poultice.. The stinging evened out until it numbed completely. Mintflower wrapped her toe in a thin layer of cobwebs, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Just don't use it for the next few days so it can heal thoroughly," Mintflower said. She paused, mouth remaining slighted parted. "And maybe eat something you like. It'll make you feel better."

"Well, if Mintflower says it, it must be so," Thornsnag teased.

Hawkpaw smiled. "What would we do without our wise medicine cat?"

Mintflower's ears twitched. "Die of foolishness," she teased back. The amusement on her face faded after a heartbeat, and she frowned. "Hawkpaw. I think you should know that your parents are thinking about having kits again."

Hawkpaw's tail puffed up. "Do they need more when they're going to keep me as an invalid apprentice forever?"

"That's only part of the issue," Mintflower sighed. She looked to Redbreeze, who remained tersely silent. "Gingerroot could die if another birth goes awry."

"Cats will do anything when they're desperate for a perfect family," Thornsnag growled. "I'm surprised given how poorly they treat their two favorites."

"Or how Smokestar speaks of queens," Hawkpaw added dryly. "You'd think of how insestnly Sorrelfrost and Gingerroot talk of the brewing war, she'd be twice as wise."

"Just. Stay away from the nursery if Gingerroot starts hanging around it. Now isn't the time for kits as it is, and your mother will look to terrorizing the other young if she can't get her perfect litter," Mintflower admitted. "Nightbreeze's litter are always under paw trying to look at my stores, and- oh, hello, Needleclaw."

Hawkpaw's hackles bristled at the sight of the she-cat , but the sag in her former bully's shoulders kept her anger at a tingle. She recognized the sorrow as the same shade cast over Frondgrass.

"I feel sick," Needleclaw grimaced, ignoring Hawkpaw and Thornsnag completely.

Mintflower's eyes searched Needleclaw's body. "You look a bit bloated. Have you eaten any bad prey?"

Needleclaw shook her head. "No. It's been like this for days now."

"That's unusual, even if it's…" Mintflower cleared her throat. "Hawkpaw, Thornsnag. I need to talk to Needleclaw in private."

Hawkpaw obliged with a dip of her head, feeling lightened by the easy interaction with Mintflower, but weighed back down by Needleclaw's state. Pitying a cat that had helped her befriend self-loathing was an unexpected feeling.

"Watch out, little one," Thornsnag purred as they passed by Moonkit. Her tiny body was situated at the mouth of the den, eyes wide with fascination at the splendor of the medical storage.

"It smells so good," Moonkit mewed innocently.

"Really?" Thornsnag chuckled. "Well, the medicine cats are busy, but your aunt can give you a tour later. In the meantime, how 'bout I come play with you and your littermates?"

A pang of envy touched Hawkpaw. Moonkit was innocent and burdened by the weight of a prophecy. She doubted that Nightbreeze could birth any unlucky kit.

Moonkit wriggled her nose. "I don't like how rough they play."

Thornsnag gave her a gentle look. "Do you want to be the medicine cat if we go play?"

Moonkit brightened up. "Yes!"

Thornsnag followed his niece out of the medicine den. Hawkpaw lingered for a moment, and couldn't help as her ears honed in Mintflower's conversation with Needleclaw.

"Dawnwhisker… kits… expecting… new-leaf…" came Mintflower's faint voice. Through those words, Hawkpaw pieced together why Needleclaw felt sick. She was pregnant, with none other than the deceased Dawnwhisker's kits.

"I don't want to be a mother!" Needleclaw shrieked. Hawkpaw didn't need to strain her ears to hear the she-cat 's hiss. "I've only been a warrior for, like, two moons!"

Hawkpaw couldn't hear Mintflower's faint words, but she stumbled back in surprise when Needleclaw stormed out of the den, burnet in her jaws. Her green eyes stared at Hawkpaw sharply.

She didn't speak for a moment. "Did you hear any of that?" She asked tensely.

"A little," Hawkpaw admitted. "I'm… I'm sorry about Dawnwhisker."

Needleclaw looked away. "You don't have to apologize. I know you hated him."

Hawkpaw frowned. "And? He didn't deserve to die."

Needleclaw's eyes filled with sorrow. "Yeah…" She lingered for a moment, and then walked out of the den, chewing up the burnet as she entered the warriors den.

Thornsnag poked his head into the den. "Are you going to join us?" He asked. "We need an even number of cats."

Hawkpaw walked out of the medicine den to see Thornsnag surrounded by a horde of kits. "Care to be my partner in crime?" Thornsnag asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Hawkpaw returned the look. "Of course, you big mouse-brain. But I think you'll find you're _my_ partner in crime."

"Bad cats!" Heatherkit cried. "They're trying to take ThunderClan!"

Thornsnag dropped into a crouch, and a lousy one at that. "ThunderClan will be ours!"

On their side, Icekit and Eaglekit stood on either side of them, playfully growling at Heatherkit, Mousekit, Cinderkit, and Blizzardkit. The medicine cat on Hawkpaw's side was the tiny Fallowkit, while Moonkit stood off to the side as her sister's medicine cat.

Heatherkit pounced at Thornsnag. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She smacked at his ears with her paws, and he shook her off. Heatherkit landed with an 'oof' and Moonkit bounced up to her.

She touched her nose to Heatherkit. "Boop! You're all better!"

"Thanks, Moonkit," Heatherkit said as she raced at Thornsnag again. Hawkpaw was busy trying not to laugh as Mousekit and Cinderkit tickled her with their feeble nips and slaps.

Hawkpaw and Thornsnag entertained the rowdy kits until their mothers called them into the nursery for food and a nap.

"I wanna keep playing!" Heatherkit protested as Nightbreeze carried her away by the scruff. "I'm Heatherstar!"

"Well, Heatherstar," Nightbreeze purred. "Even leaders have to eat and sleep. Unless you don't want to grow big and strong, that is?"

Heatherkit wriggled out of her mother's hold. "I wanna be strong!" She gasped.

Cinderkit, Blizzardkit, and Fallowkit obediently followed Frondgrass into the dim nursery, stumbling sleepily along.

"You're strongest after you've rested," Hawkpaw told Heatherkit with a purr.

Across camp, Needleclaw was leaving camp with Flarestorm. Close to the tunnel out of camp, Sorrelfrost appeared to be in an argument with Brackenfang while Cherrypaw seemed ready for the ground to swallow her up. If Hawkpaw strained her ears, she could catch snippets.

"Why Smokestar entrusted my precious kit to a cat like you is beyond me! What kind of cat doesn't let his apprentice's mother have a say in her training? A good, pure blooded ThunderClanner like Pinewhisker would-"

"-fat chance you're pure-blooded from your nose to your tail!"

Hawkpaw winced. Heatherkit followed her line of sight, eyeing the debacle. "She makes daddy so angry," she whispered.

"Come in, kittens," Nightbreeze called again. She watched Cloudclaw appear to break apart the fight for a moment before picking Eaglekit up by the scruff. He squirmed, but his effort proved fruitless.

"Thornsnag," Hawkpaw said softly, aware of the sharp longing that had struck her,. "I think I'm going to go hunting by the river."

The warrior blinked at her. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," Hawkpaw cut him off. She met his blue-green gaze. "You… you could come with me."

Thornsnag looked down. "I- I don't know. Part of me would want to." He looked up at the sky. "When I was an apprentice, Hollowstar invited me and my littermates to RiverClan. She said we would always have a place there. Brackenfang couldn't care less, and Mintflower despises her heritage."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Thornsnag sighed. "I wanted to take her up on the offer. Leave ThunderClan for good and swim and fish to my heart's content."

Hawkpaw cocked her head. "Then why didn't you?"

"I… I was scared," he admitted quietly. "I think all they would see was my father. I'm a scourge here in ThunderClan, and a shadow of a cat long gone in RiverClan." He hung his head. "I could never bring myself to cross the river."

"We can do it together," Hawkpaw offered, placing a paw over his own.

Thornsnag looked at her softly. The look in his eyes was enough to make her heart thump. "I think with you by my side, I'm strong enough to go."

Hawkpaw grinned wildly. "Then let's go."

Thornsnag nodded. "Right. Well, we still have to put up with that dumb supervision rule. I doubt Mintflower or Brackenfang would, so how about-"

"-Rain," Hawkpaw finished. The cat in question was chatting with Stonetail by the medicine cat den, paws tucked beneath his body.

Hawkpaw parted ways from the nursery cats with a dip of her head. She could imagine herself nestled in the cattails of the RiverClan nursery with her future kits better than she could with Gingerroot hanging over her in ThunderClan. She couldn't help but wonder if that indicative of something.

"Scarface, care to accompany Hawkpaw and I to some hunting?" Thornsnag asked. "You know. For _family bonding_ by the river."

Scarface's good eye glinted with understanding. "'Scuse me, Stonetail. I'll be back later."

They walked out of camp like a trio ready to stir up trouble. No one paid them more than a glance. With the idea of what they were doing in her head, Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel a streak of defiance surge in her.

Scarface eyed Thornsnag. "I have to ask. Why is he here? Won't Oakstar just turn him away?"

Thornsnag steeled himself. "Oakstar's predecessor invited me to RiverClan many moons ago. After all, it's where my father is from."

Scarface simply stared at Thornsnag. He dipped his head. "All right then. Can't say I have much room to talk in loyalties."

Hawkpaw crossed the river in three leaps. RiverClan's banks welcomed her home, and a patrol paid her little mind. She was starting to smell like the mud and reeds, just like them. The cats barely even glanced at her brother.

Thornsnag, however, they certainly noticed.

"Great. She's bringing her ThunderClan friends around now," Mothleg grumbled, catching sight of the three of them as he left camp with a patrol.

Mudclaw, who was heading the patrol, smiled. "Oakstar told us the borders are open to his children until they make their decisions. I'd say that could extend to Berrystorm's as well."

Scarface squinted, claws flexing. "Our impending decision. Right." His good eye was trained at the ground.

"Who knew being half-clan had so many unforeseen benefits," Thornsnag said.

Mistpaw's head poked up from behind one of the warriors. "Hiya, Hawkpaw! Heading to camp?"

"With the supervision of two trusted warriors," Hawkpaw purred. "ThunderClan couldn't care more about it."

Mistpaw giggled. "You're ridiculous."

Mothleg growled, muttering about his own kits and the future of the clan. Hawkpaw continued into camp with confident paws.

"Hawkpaw!" Sandfern purred as she trodded into camp. Her fur was slick with river water, and there was a large fish at her paws.

Hawkpaw's skin warmed. She should have brought prey. She should have known the name of the fish her mother had caught. "Nice… catch."

"It's salmon!" Sandfern added cheerfully. "There's this spot by the river my friends and I have been fishing at since we were your age where they jump higher than the rocks!"

"That sounds… nice," Hawkpaw admitted. She glanced around the camp. No cat paid her any mind, which was more welcoming than the off looks of her current clanmates.

Oakstar appeared from his den, brushing muzzles with Sandfern as he approached. "It's wonderful to see you both," he said in his deep voice. He glanced at Thornsnag. "You as well."

Thornsnag looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I- I wanted to come. To see where my father grew up."

"You know you're as welcome here as he was, just as my mother said," Oakstar purred. He looked between Thornsnag and Hawkpaw. "Forgive me, but it's slipped my mind. How do you two know each other again?"

The two cats exchanged awkward looks. Scarface stared at them knowingly, but he remained quiet. "He's- uh-" Hawkpaw fumbled for her words, which seemed to fail her. "You see- I'm- and he-"

She stammered to no avail, and Thornsnag seemed frozen in place. "He's my mentor!" Hawkpaw finally managed. "I- I'm still an apprentice." Just saying it made her heart pang.

Sandfern's eyebrows furrowed. "But your brothers are both warriors now, yes?"

Hawkpaw hung her head. "Yeah, they- they are. Uh… Smokestar failed my assessment." She felt a growl rise in her throat, but she swallowed her down. Beside her, Thornsnag tensed, and his eyes darkened. He was just as furious about it as her.

Oakstar turned to Thornsnag. "Did she do acceptably?"

"Of course she did," Thornsnag mewed. "Smokestar just wants to hold her back because he thinks she's hysterical and dangerous."

"StarClan!" Sandfern exclaimed. "On what grounds?"

"Does it matter?" Hawkpaw huffed. "I'm probably never going to become a warrior at this rate."

Scarface silently pressed his pelt against her in comfort, and she sighed. "I think it's funny," he said, a cynical tone to his voice. "I was made a warrior much too early, and you may never become one."

Hawkpaw scoffed wryly. "How fitting."

"Now, now," Sandfern hushed them. "This is no place for that sort of talk."

"I know, mom." Scarface sighed heavily, stepping closer to her. "Look, I… I have to tell you two something anyways."

"What's wrong?" Oakstar asked, concern in his voice.

"I know you're probably going to be upset with me, and- and this isn't a reflection on you," Scarface stammered. "But I think I'm going to stay in ThunderClan."

The heartbreak on Sandfern's face was clear, if not already given away by her attempt to stop her tears from welling up. Oakstar's own expression remained neutral, but Hawkpaw could read the hurt in his amber eyes.

Scarface embraced them, curling into their mingled furs. "I don't want to make you sad. I want you to be happy for me. ThunderClan is my home. It may not be perfect, but I found something that is. Someone."

Sandfern sniffed, pulling away. "Of course I'm happy," she choked out. She pressed her soft pink nose to his. "Your happiness is everything to me."

Oakstar flicked his ear, trying to mask his emotions. "I hope you still come to see us at Gatherings."

"I will, I promise," Scarface said, head buried back into the crook of his mother's neck. "This is harder than I wanted it to be."

"Nothing is ever easy, sweetheart," Sandfern sighed, stroking her tongue gently over his ears. "I won't lie. I'm devastated you won't come here. But… I don't want to take you away from somewhere you're happy."

Scarface finally pulled away. "Is it okay if I stay a while longer?"

Oakstar dipped his head. "Of course it is. If you'd like, I can show you some RiverClan battle moves."

Scarface's eyes lit up. "I would like that."

"You mentioned a spot by the river?" Hawkpaw said, turning to her mother. "With the salmon?"

Sandfern nodded. "Yes- far upstream. I can take you now, unless you need to go- um- home."

"I have time," Hawkpaw said, looking to Thornsnag for affirmation.

"You're almost a warrior. It's your decision," he told her. "Rain and I can stay here and train with another clan."

"You two are welcome to mingle amongst my warriors if one of us runs late," Oakstar said. "Our riveting discussions aren't limited to fish and blood ties, I promise."

A black and white tom- Badgerfoot- passed behind their small group. Mud and petals covered his paws. Hawkpaw foggily recognized him as one of her other relatives.

"He leaves flowers on different graves," Sandfern explained quietly. "Hollowstar and such. The memorial for a missing apprentice is also up near the spot we're going to."

"Missing apprentice?" Hawkpaw echoed.

Sandfern nodded. "Sootpaw. She vanished moons ago, but she and Badgerfoot were very close." She coughed. " _Very_ close."

Hawkpaw blinked in understanding. "Oh." She watched Badgerfoot carry pink carnations in his jaws as he left camp. His amber eyes were overcast and sad.

Sandfern caught up to him. "Hello, Badgerfoot," she said gently. "Mind if we walk with you? We're headed the same way."

The black and white tom dipped his head. "Of course not. You're welcome to come with."

Sandfern guided her out of camp, through marshy pools and beech trees. Thin limbs and smooth bark felt more visually soothing than oak or birch. The air was fresh, tinged with salt and dew.

Hawkpaw couldn't help but stare at Badgerfoot. His expression held something so strange it captivated her. He looked down at her, and she quickly looked away.

"These are for my mother," he explained to her. "And for a lost friend of mine."

"Sootpaw?" Hawkpaw asked.

Badgerfoot blinked. "Ah, Sandfern told you."

"Just that she went missing," Hawkpaw muttered. The name was incredibly familiar, but she couldn't figure why.

He sighed deeply. "Sootpaw was wonderful. Bright and clever. You couldn't get anything past her." Badgerfoot sounded wistful.

"She was stubborn, too," Sandfern meowed. "Once she had her mind set, no cat could change it."

"Not even her sister!" Badgerfoot laughed. "They seemed to argue all the time, anyways."

"They never got along because they were much too alike," Sandfern added, laughing herself.

"They sound like great cats," Hawkpaw observed.

"Yes. Well, they disappeared in the same battle that took you," Badgerfoot said. "By now we would have noticed two bulky she-cat s in their ranks."

"I don't suppose Smokestar would have a Wiltflower of his own. They could have escaped."

Badgerfoot shook his head. "And what of her kits?"

"Kits?" Hawkpaw's head spun as she sorted through the details. "Sootpaw had kits?"

"No- _no._ Her sister also disappeared. With her three kits," Sandfern clarified.

Badgerfoot nodded. "The clan has always wondered what became of them. Some more than others." He went quiet, eyes focused on his pawsteps.

"We don't talk about it much. Too much happened that day and all," Sandfern mewed. Sobriety had infected her tone.

Badgerfoot sighed. "RiverClan lost a lot that day. You and your brothers, Hollowstar, and… and Sootpaw. And her sister."

"Sweetkit, Mistykit, and Snatchkit have been missing for about twelve moons now," Sandfern continued. "Cloudypool picked Mistpaw's name to honor them. You know, they'd be about the same age as you, now that I think about it."

Hawkpaw's eyebrows furrowed, the cobwebs in her mind clearing, but no revelation came. Something told her she knew more than her mind would allow her to remember, but she couldn't quite piece it together.

"The father never came forward, so there's always been rumors," Sandfern said. "Icewing never had much luck with toms."

Hawkpaw felt her soul transcend past the marshes, sending her vision spiraling with a view of her dreamy swamps and humid air. "Icewing?" she choked.

Sandfern raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Hawkpaw quickly caught herself "No, I- uh. The name just caught me off guard. I- I think the elders told me about her once."

"In her spirit, I hope," Sandfern mused. "She was intense enough to intimidate most cats."

Badgerfoot growled lowly. "Sootpaw was supposed to become a warrior just after me."

"Oakstar thinks Sootpaw would have become Sootlily," Sandfern offered delicately. "After Mudflower, her mother. It's a family name for them."

Badgerfoot made a noise in his throat, muffled by the flowers he was carrying. Whatever he had said, he didn't bother clarifying.

The frosty grass and pale trees cleared to reveal a sparkling river. Jagged rocks pressed through it, cutting the current into flowing, intersecting paths. Pink fish leaped through the brilliant water as of reaching towards the stars hidden by daylight.

"This is where I leave you," Badgerfoot said, stalking off. Pink petals that fell from the flowers trailed after him. Not far from the stream, Hawkpaw saw an abundance of particularity green grass, much richer than the surrounding grass, and spotted with mushrooms..

She quickly realized they were standing in the graveyards of RiverClan cats long gone. Wilted flowers littered almost every mound, along with small, glittering pebbles.

Badgerfoot crouched at a grave that was heavily decorated, as if every RiverClan cat had paid respects at one time or another. _Hollowstar…_ Hawkpaw thought.

Badgerfoot laid down some of the carnations, mouth moving in soft words Hawkpaw couldn't hear over the roar of the river. Sandfern rested her tail on Hawkpaw's flank, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I think your father would like it if you came here with him sometime," she said quietly. "He comes a lot. He likes to tell her about you and your brothers. You remind him of her."

Hawkpaw blinked. "But she was a leader."

"Oh, he saw her as more than that," Sandfern chuckled. "She raised him. She was kind and fierce, never backing down, even with everything stacked against her. Like you."

Sandfern nuzzled Hawkpaw, her whiskers tickling her nose. Hawkpaw giggled, and Sandfern pulled away. "Come, let me show you how to catch these salmon."

Sandfern positioned herself just on the bank of the river, watching as the fish tried and failed to jump upstream. Not far from them, a plump fish leapt out of the water. In one swift movement, Sandfern hooked her claws in the scales of the fish and brought it to land. It flopped helplessly on the gravelly ground, splattering droplets of water.

"Just like that?" Hawkpaw asked. It looked too easy.

Sandfern purred in amusement. "It's harder than it looks," she said. "There's less of them now that leaf-bare is on its way, since they like to swim upstream in leaf-fall."

"Why's that?"

"They migrate further upstream to spawn," Sandfern said. "But not many of them make it. Bears come down from the mountains sometimes to fish for them too."

Hawkpaw bristled. "Bears?" She had heard of them before, though she had never seen one. Bigger than dogs, with thick legs and small muzzles with gaping jaws.

"Oh, don't fret," Sandfern chortled. "They hardly bother us. We try not to fish at the same time as them. They can be very territorial."

Hawkpaw nodded absently, staring up at the mountains in the distance, topped with white and shadowed by thick clouds. She stood next to Sandfern, eyes carefully watching the salmon jump and be pushed back downstream when they failed to make it over the rocks.

Hawkpaw outstretched a paw, claws unsheathed. A salmon practically jumped into her hungry paws, and she snagged her claws into its slimy skin. It flailed around in her grasp, and she nearly lost hold on it.

"Careful!" Sandfern exclaimed. She grabbed the fish from Hawkpaw and tossed it on shore.

Hawkpaw flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Oh, no worries," Sandfern sighed. "They're quite the wiggly little things."

Hawkpaw watched as her mother effortlessly snatched another fish right out of midair. "Was Icewing one of the friends you went fishing with here?" Hawkpaw asked.

"A long, long time ago, yes." Sandfern went quiet, watching the salmon leap out of the sparkling water. She shook her head. "Let's not focus on the past. I want to spend my time here, now, with you."

Hawkpaw didn't bother holding back a loud purr. It rumbled in her throat and the love in her mother's gaze warmed her from whiskers to tail.

The sun glistened on the blue water, shimmering with the ripples of the current. The droplets stirred up by the salmon twinkled like tiny bits of sunlight and dazzled Hawkpaw's eyes. She couldn't help but think there was nothing as close as beautiful as that in ThunderClan.

"I wish I could stay here forever." The words had slipped from Hawkpaw's mind to past her tongue before she knew what she had said.

Sandfern blinked. "You could."

Hawkpaw shook her head, furiously hooking her claws into a salmon and throwing it down onto the rocks with the other fish they had caught. "I can't. Not yet."

Sandfern stared at her. "You can be a warrior here. Oakstar will give you the best mentor, and-"

"I don't want another mentor!" Hawkpaw cried. "I- I can't have another one. I need to prove myself."

Sandfern laid her tail on Hawkpaw's side. "You don't have to prove anything."

"No, I have to prove that I can become a warrior of ThunderClan," Hawkpaw insisted, her fur standing on end. "I can't give them another reason to think I'm a lousy nuisance. Some- some quitter."

Sandfern sighed heavily. "You don't owe them a thing."

"I don't," Hawkpaw growled. "But they owe me my name."

"We can give it to you," Sandfern said, turning to meet her daughter's eyes. "StarClan knows you're more than worthy."

Her heart pounded against her ribs with anxiety. "What am I going to do if I join RiverClan? I don't know anyone here- I grew up in ThunderClan!"

"But, Hawkpaw, look. You're learning! You caught these salmon with me," Sandfern said, motioning to the small pile of salmon with dead eyes and shiny scales.

Hawkpaw sighed, groaning as she exhaled. "If I don't do this, I- I think I'll always feel like I couldn't cut it there."

Sandfern stared into Hawkpaw's eyes. "Do you want to stay there?" Her green eyes swirled with anticipation.

"I don't know, I- I just don't know," Hawkpaw murmured. "I- I don't want to leave Thornsnag."

"He could come with you," Sandfern pointed out. "I know Oakstar would be more than happy to welcome him here."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "But what about Pinewhisker? Or Vinetail? Or Jaytalon? I can't bring them all here! And I can't just leave them either, or stay there. No matter what I choose, I'm losing something I care a lot about."

"I can't make the decision for you, dear," Sandfern said gently. "You can't have everything you want. If I could, I'd give you everything you needed so this would be easy on you."

Hawkpaw swallowed. Her eyes swam with tears. "I love you, mom."

Sandfern pulled her close, bringing her muzzle down into Hawkpaw's neck fur. "I love you too, Hawkpaw."

They stayed like that for a while, breathing synced as Hawkpaw melted in her mother's embrace. Such affection still brought her to tears.

After a blissful eternity, the two of them gathered up the fish they had caught and headed back to camp. Badgerfoot had already left while they had been fishing, and Hawkpaw noticed some of the pink carnations on a flat part of the ground with one, bland rock marking it. There were no mushrooms growing around it, and the grass was the same shade of light green as where no graves were.

Sandfern caught her staring, and leaned down to explain. "Sootpaw was never buried, since we never found her body," she mewed. "Her grave is merely honorary. Icewing's is right beside hers."

Hawkpaw's eyes shifted, and she saw not far away, was another large rock marking a flat section of ground. Three tiny pebbles were arranged beside it. Hawkpaw shivered at the thought of the bulky grey and white she-cat , and her menacing gaze.

Vinetail's eyes were a much healthier green, but day by day, they were starting to match in intensity.

"Is there a cat named Liontail buried here?" Hawkpaw asked, forcing her tone to remain innocently neutral.

Sandfern stiffened. "The ThunderClan elders tell a lot of stories, don't they?"

"Smokestar has most of our history shrouded," Hawkpaw huffed. "They told me Liontail tried to overthrow the leader before Hollowstar?"

"He was before my time," Sandfern admitted. She paused. "You could always ask Whitefog. He's the oldest cat here in RiverClan. He grew up with Hollowstar."

Hawkpaw dipped her head, and stayed quiet. They were silent the rest of the way back to camp, jaws full to carrying capacity with the fresh salmon they had caught.

As Hawkpaw dropped her catches into the pile, she couldn't help but feel a dash of pride at providing for her clan. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her clan? Had she just thought that? ThunderClan was her clan.

She wrestled with her own conscious, before she was torn out of her thoughts by the feeling of a tail on her flank.

"Looks like you had a fruitful afternoon," Thornsnag purred.

Hawkpaw sighed when she realized it was just him. Scarface was still sparring with Oakstar, the two toms twisting around in the reeds.

"If fishing was accepted in ThunderClan, I think I'd be the best hunter," Hawkpaw scoffed as she dropped her last fish into the fresh-kill pile.

"Ah, ah," Thornsnag tsked. "Don't forget I can fish too."

"Then we'd be the best hunters in the clan," Hawkpaw chuckled. "No one could best us."

"Who's to say I'd work together with you?" Thornsnag teased. "We may just be rivals."

Hawkpaw gave him a playful cuff over the ear. "You know as well as I we'd hunt together all the time."

Thornsnag flattened his ears in defeat. "All right, you got me there."

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. We know each other too well."

Hawkpaw was suddenly aware of her father reaching into the fresh-kill pile, picking up one of the salmon. "Did you catch these with your mother?" He asked.

"Y- yes," Hawkpaw stammered.

Oakstar purred as he ripped into the fish. "Well done."

Hawkpaw glanced over at Scarface, who was picking himself up from the ground, smushed reeds and cattails around his form. He was dusting himself off with a disgruntled look on his face. "What's the matter?" Hawkpaw asked, a smug grin on her face as he trotted over.

"Oh, wipe that look off," Scarface snorted. "Dad's just a better fighter than I thought."

"A good leader must stay sharp, my son," Oakstar rumbled. He pushed the salmon towards him. "Care for a bite?"

Scarface indulged him, and took a hesitant bite of the fish. His eyes widened with surprise as he chewed. "It- it's amazing!"

"Salmon is your mother's favorite," Oakstar purred. "It seems you two have that in common."

"Forget thrush," Scarface scoffed as he took another bite. "This wins!"

"It's a shame you won't be able to have it again," Sandfern piped up as she approached. "Salmon only runs here in RiverClan."

Scarface hung his head. "Under different circumstances, I would join, but…"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Oakstar sighed.

"I don't want to leave Lightfeather," Scarface admitted. "She's this really nice she-cat. Strong and gentle. She helped me continue my training when Smokestar made me a warrior too early. I- I think I really like her."

"That's wonderful," Sandfern sighed as she sat beside her mate. "I don't mean to make you feel guilty."

Scarface got up. "We- we should be going." He looked to Hawkpaw and Thornsnag, who were sharing a salmon together. "It's getting late."

Hawkpaw could see the look in his eyes. Shame. She stood as well. "He's right," she said. "Someone could notice we've been gone too long."

Thornsnag licked his chops and stood, quickly burying the bones of the picked apart fish. "It was nice to officially meet you."

The two cats nodded to him. Scarface began to walk away, with Hawkpaw and Thornsnag at his tail. Just as they got to the edge of camp, Scarface stopped.

He swore under his breath and ran back over to his parents, collapsing onto his paws as he embraced them one last time. Hawkpaw could see Sandfern trembling as she sobbed, and Oakstar allowed his son to bury his face into his black fur.

Scarface quickly rejoined them, a single tear trailing down from his good eye.

"Are you-" Hawkpaw began, but he cut her off.

"No. Let's go," he growled.

Hawkpaw smirked to herself. "Okay, tough guy."

Hawkpaw, Thornsnag, and Scarface returned to ThunderClan with bellies full of fish and scents masked by wet fern. Her ears filled with Vinetail's boasting the same heartbeat she entered camp.

"You're all too _slow_ to catch prey like this!" Vinetail kicked over the hare at her paws- a rare sight, given the distance between the forest and moor. For a moment, Hawkpaw could have mistaken her words for something Needleclaw would have once said.

Cardinalheart had her head bowed, glaring sourly at the ground. "Y-you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Considering you ran straight into a tree," Jaytalon grunted. "Honestly, Vinetail. What were you thinking running that intensely in a forest?"

Vinetail stuck her nose to the sky. "You're just jealous your paws are too big!"

"I'm good at creeping because my paws are so soft. Your attitude startles all your other prey away, so you _have_ to be past to catch it," Jayton scoffed. "I can stalk like any good ThunderClanner."

Hawkpaw tensed as Vinetail took sight of her. Pink scars contrasted her dark fur- a sight that sent a shock of reality through Hawkpaw.

"There you are!" Vinetail purred, bringing their muzzles together. "Come share this hare with me!"

"Sorry, I just ate," Hawkpaw said.

Vinetail wriggled her nose. "Explains why your breath smells like fish. Ew, Hawkpaw, you're starting to smell like a RiverClan cat."

"Uh, Thornsnag caught it," Hawkpaw fibbed. "I didn't want to be rude."

Vinetail sighed heavily. "You're too nice sometimes," she grumbled. "No matter, you can still share tongues with me while I eat."

Hawkpaw nodded, casting a look of farewell to Thornsnag. She followed the lithe warrior into the den, holding her hare by its ears as its hind legs dragged on the ground.

She listened to Vinetail gripe about the other warriors, complain about her detached mother, and the strange comments Appleberry directed to Vinetail.

Part of her wanted to share how she felt with Vinetail, caught up in her conflict in choosing which clan to pledge her loyalty to, but every time she opened her mouth, the words got stuck. Vinetail paid no mind to it, if she noticed at all.

* * *

Redbreeze tucked another sprig of chervil into her bellyfur, happy to have the familiar scent reach her nose. In a nest near her, Appleberry was in a deep sleep.

"So many troubled queens," Redbreeze muttered to herself. Gingerroot's fertility issues clung to her mind like a leech. Mosspatch's overdue, late-in-life litter kept her in the den for daily check-ups. Needleclaw's impending young motherhood only gave Flarestorm another thing to worry about.

Redbreeze fought down a pang of grief for Dawnwhisker. Flarestorm's poor luck with love seemed to extend to his son. Lightfeather would likely end up expecting Scarface's kits in the coming moons. Flamefoot was a fool if he believed no cat noticed him and Cardinalheart sneaking out at night. Squirrelnose was out at night almost as much for StarClan knew _what-_

"Why is my family so difficult?" Redbreeze wondered aloud. Robinsnow and Berrystorm's mating ceremony- something she had officiated, flashed through her mind, chased away by resent and guilt.

Redbreeze looked upon Appleberry's sleeping form. "Smokestar is turning into his father," she told her, knowing well that poppy seeds kept Appleberry away from the waking world.

Perhaps it was her age, but her mind wandered more and more with the passing days. "At least I'm not turning into my mentor," she muttered.

Batface had been an old, alarmingly bald tom that had lost his first apprentice to one of Rootstar's fool's wars. He had sent her to preside over Eaglestar's nine lives ceremony as an apprentice. He had left her alone when Eaglestar failed to rebuild ThunderClan. When he had named a dictator's son as deputy.

"I'd never do that to Mintflower," Redbreeze whispered. Mintflower was as good as a daughter to the aging medicine cat. So rational. So… un-RiverClan.

Her crow-sleek fur was simply akin to Redbreeze's. A pelt like thistledown wasn't a trait for every ThunderClan cat. Robinsnow's blood stood out in her daughter no matter what.

"Do you remember a time when half-clan cats would have been exiled? Buried away from other dead?" Redbreeze asked Appleberry. "When I was an apprentice, Rootstar saw impure blood as a sign of irrefutable disloyalty. My niece would have been exiled at birth. Your daughter… well…"

She inhaled deeply. The powerful calm her herb store's fragrance brought her was a wonder of StarClan. "Rootstar is dead. I hope the hypocrisy of stolen kittypet vermin doesn't run as rampant in the veins of the cat who bred with Fallenstar."

Redbreeze looked to the waning moon overhanging the camp outside. Thin as a claw, it turned the camp clearing into a lake of ice.

"Don't let ShadowClan take as much as I fear they will," she whispered, closing her eyes in prayer.

Redbreeze looked back down at her herbs, ready to resume sorting the fresh from the wilted, but something caught her eye. She took the scrap between her claws, eyeing it with scrutiny.

A four-leafed clover sat against her paw pad, one leaf twisted and limp. Clinging to it at the stem was a sleek hawk's feather, and a pine needle. All three were slightly damp, smelling of fresh rain.

"StarClan," she whispered, "don't involve another cat in this destiny."

Redbreeze could almost hear her mentor's voice carrying on the breeze.

 _"Beware the wrath of an unlucky daughter."_

 **A/N**

 **Can mine and SuperBailey's foreshadowing be anymore right in the face? ;)**

 **I'd love to hear what direction you guys think the story is going in this time! Leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**


	25. Chapter 24: Tempest

**A/N**

 **BingoBongo (guest): ;)**

 **Dandidididididi (guest): She's always got her friends in RiverClan lol!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Tempest**

The first snow of leaf-bare decorated the neat territories of the twoleg place with a thin white dusting. Thornsnag's thick pelt rippled as he stalked across the high walls dividing the patches of grass, eyes and ears alert for a molly he knew only by description.

Starlight glinted off the blanket of snow, and tiny snowflakes clung to his soft fur, a pelt of darkness suffocating the air with the absence of the moon. Thornsnag's eyes fixated on movement, and saw the twitch of a she-cat's curled ears.

"Are you Jellybean?" He called, tail low in defense. The she-cat's hackles raised, but she calmed when she saw him.

"Oh, you must be the cat Hawkpaw sent," Jellybean said, relaxing as she flicked snow off a paw.

Thornsnag narrowed his eyes warily. "She said you would have information on the Nightwalkers."

Jellybean tensed. "I'm not sure what good this will do you," she sighed. "They haven't come by my home in moons, but every cat is still terrified of them. We didn't used to be. My father told me they used to feed starving cats."

"Why did they stop?" Thornsnag asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jellybean shrugged. "All I know, is they got a new leader. She's young, but vicious and cutthroat. She came by the twoleg place not long ago, but she's gone now. I think she's gone back to them."

"Do you know anything about SkyClan?" Thornsnag pressed.

"I don't know clan names," Jellybean admitted. "But there's a forested area beyond the marshes that the Nightwalkers have taken camp in. The whole place smells like rotting prey and sickness," she gagged, screwing up her nose.

Thornsnag stared at the snow in thought. "I wonder if that's why SkyClan hasn't showed to any Gatherings…"

"I don't know anything about that," Jellybean said. "But it looked like they have prisoners. I didn't see a single clan cat walking around."

"What about ShadowClan?" Thornsnag asked.

"The marshes?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, a big white tom travels there a lot, with guards. When he does, a lot of clan cats hide. I think they're scared of him. But not these two cats."

"What two cats?" Thornsnag asked, puzzled.

"A black she-cat , with a twisted paw," Jellybean explained. "And a big brown tom that stays by her side."

"Fallenstar and Stagstrike," Thornsnag breathed in realization.

"They meet every few sunrises and at every moon phase," Jellybean mewed. "But I wouldn't go alone. You'd get torn to pieces."

Thornsnag parted his jaws to reply, tasting the air in the process. The sharp tang of leafbare numbed his nose for a moment. Then, a switch in the breeze carried a new scent to him.

Thornsnag bristled, unsheathing his claws. "You brought another cat?" he hissed.

Jellybean took an unsure step back, eyes bulging. "Well- how was I sure you wouldn't attack me! That's how your friend met me!"

Thornsnag glared indignantly into the darkness behind Jellybean. "Tell your friend he can come out," he grunted.

Jellybean closed her eyes, inhaling in resignment. "Fine." She turned her head over her shoulder. "Barbeque?"

A rustling came from the neatly groomed bushes, and a head poked up. "Jelly?" a sleepy voice yawned. "Did I miss a fight, darling?"

"He's not the fiercest fighter," Jellybean muttered to Thornsnag, "but this is my mate, Barbeque Sauce."

A vibrantly russet tom padded closer, wedge-shaped face peering over the form of his much smaller mate. His eyes were almond shaped and a clear gold- identical in color to the odd stone hanging from the collar on his fluffy neck. "Is this Hawkpaw?" he asked. "Not very bird-like."

"My name is Thornsnag," Thornsnag grunted. "Hawkpaw is my… friend."

Barbeque Sauce rested his head on top of Jellybean's. She seemed to lean into his touch. "We were just talking about the Nightwalkers," she said.

Barbeque Sauce blinked slowly. His naturally slim eyes also had a relaxed slant to them. "Nightwalkers? Right, that's what I'm here to help Jelly keep watch for."

Jellybean purred lightly. "Sweetheart, you'd sleep through the end of the world."

"I wasn't sleeping," Barbeque Sauce mumbled, "I'm just sleepy. My housefolk have me fed and in bed by now."

Jellybean shook her head. "You're welcome to ask my dog-brained mate if he knows anything, Thornsnag, but like I said, we don't see too much of the Nightwalkers. Your friend sent you here for nothing."

Thornsnag was unimpressed. "You two waited for me for how many nights?"

"Hm. Nightwalkers," Barbeque Sauce said. "My friend Foam left when they stopped visiting Her mate was one of the cats giving the strays prey. She had no housefolk to miss her, but I told her mine would feed her if she visited, I did."

"Darling," Jellybean said.

"Nightwalkers, right, I know. Like I was telling this big fella here, their hasn't been hide nor hair of 'em in like… forever." Barbeque Sauce slumped further against his mate. "But I could have sworn the mottled one came through all swollen up and left with a tiny bundle following her. I was sunning in the garden with Shayna, I was."

"Lots of cats are mottled," Thornsnag grumbled. "I need more details."

"I was half-asleep when she stormed by, and I was half-asleep when she left in an angry rush like, a dozen sun rises later," Barbeque Sauce said. "Then there's the really big and quiet fella that's always looking sadly around, but he's only ever stared at us other cats 'til we ran away."

"You never told me any of this," Jellybean observed lightly.

Barbeque Sauce flicked one of his tall ears. "Didn't think it was so important. Got other things to worry about. Like seeing you."

Jellybean cooed. "Oooh, you big sap. But Barbeque, if you see a Nightwalker again, I implore you to sound all alarms."

"I don't wanna sound the alarm on some innocent cat that's just unknowingly asking me for directions, Jelly."

Thornsnag cleared his throat. "I get it. An angry pregnant cat came through for a moon or so, and a eerily silent cat stared at you. I think that intel will keep the bodies from piling up, thanks."

Jellybean scoffed. "Learn some manners, boy. You're the one who wanted to hear what I had to give."

"You're hardly older than me!" Thornsnag exclaimed indignantly.

"I get the sense that us _kittypets_ are older than we look. We groom our pelts and don't age ourselves fighting and dying." Jellybean stared up at him from beneath Barbeque Sauce's chin. "I'm sorry about your friends, but lay off a bit, would you?"

Thornsnag's fur bristled again in agitation. He forced it flat, and with it, he conceded a dip of his head. "Thank you for your time, Jellybean, and… Barbeque Sauce. You two were helpful and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome to visit again, just a bit less sourly," Jellybean stated. A smile edged her lips. "We'll keep our eyes and ears peeled for you, alright?"

Thornsnag glanced at the outline of the twoleg place behind them, imagining that it evoked the same sense of comfort that visiting RiverClan camp had for him. "I'm sure you two know to stay safe."

"I've learned not to walk so closely to the woods, now," Jellybean scoffed.

Barbeque Sauce licked Jellybean's head, purring and nuzzling her. "You've got to keep your birdie friend safe too, don't you, Sharpcatch?"

"It's Thornsnag, and Hawkpaw is a cat that can take care of herself enough, believe me." _Well, in a fight, at least. She's prone to accident._

Thornsnag felt the ghost of a lurch as he recalled seeing Hawkpaw up in a tree, just as Ivypaw had been. He shoved it away to think of the two cats in front of him now. "You make a lovely pair, by the way."

"Our housefolk wouldn't say so," Jellybean meowed. "They don't like cats as carefully selected as we were breeding, so we're in a hurry to have kits before they make it so we can't."

Thornsnag's mouth dried. "Oh."

"They don't mean it as an unkindness," Barbeque Sauce said, "it's partially just that if house-cats were allowed to breed as freely as you wild folk, well, we'd be overrun by kittens without homes."

"Clans are supposed to cherish the kits they're blessed with," Thornsnag said. A sense of paternal protectiveness rose up in his chest. He thought of Ivypaw's unborn kits despite himself. "If you ever find that you have a litter you can't keep, you're welcome to come to me for help."

"I understand you enjoy your way of life, but I'd want my children raised in ours. To keep them safe." Jellybean regarded him with growing warmth. "Though, I'm not lying when I say your offer extends both ways."

"I'll keep that in mind then," Thornsnag said.

Jellybean's head brushed out from underneath the fennel-shaped mane of her mate, eyes twinkling darkly in the starlight. "My father also spoke of cats from the forest who came and took kits from us to train as killers. Ripped from the belly of their mothers."

Thornsnag's breath faltered. Jellybean and Barbeque Sauce had the smooth, individualized look of kittypets. In the clans, physical traits tended to blend. Clanmates were as unique as separate puddles gathering into a stream. Yet a few of his clanmates carried features that were oddly soft, or unique in their own right.

"You're thinking of Softleaf," Thornsnag said. The details of the story were blurred by time. It had been banned when he was a young warrior, and cats still remained that were unsure of her status of villainy. "It was said that twolegs took away many of her clanmates ability to have kits, so she stole to help families grow."

"Sounds ghastly," Barbeque Sauce whispered.

"If you ask me, she was one of the biggest hypocrites in recent history," Thronsnag huffed. Barbeque Sauce and Jellybean were now looking at him with horror and interest. "She tore apart families to help the ones she liked better? Ugh! I can see why my leader thinks she's so _controversial_."

"What do you mean?" Jellybean asked.

"I mean, my leader is a mouse-brained kit-stealer," Thornsnag growled.

Jellybean gawked at him. "Wouldn't mother recognize that their leader was raising their kits?"

Thornsnag shook his head. "He stole from RiverClan, our neighbor. Those very kits found their way to the truth, but the damage was already done."

"That's not a very good leader, then," Barbeque Sauce muttered. "Not fair and just at all."

"Smokestar is a fox-hearted, squirrel-brained piece of cold _dirt,"_ Thornsnag hissed. "If it were up to me, cats like the three of us and cats like him would live on opposite ends of the horizons."

"A trip to the vet would do him good, then," Barbeque Sauce mused. "Nasty cats come back from there calmer until some good love from their housefolk warms them up."

"I don't think he can feel love," Thornsnag grunted, eyeing the set of mates he had found unexpected friends in. "Are you sure you're happy with your housefolk if they send you places that take your spirits?"

Jellybean chuckled. "Thornsnag, the vet is a place our housefolk send us when we get hurt."

"To die?"

"To heal," Jellybean said.

"And if my leader were to ever try and repeat history here, he wouldn't have a chance to see such a place," Thornsnag vowed. "He may have one of our healers lying for him, but my sister can heal the wounds of any cat."

Barbeque Sauce frowned, lax expression drooping. "You're not the one who should worry about another cats way of life."

"I care more about the cats I love rather than the way I live with them," Thornsnag shrugged. He took note of the sinking stars overhead, and sighed. "Speaking of, it seems like I should be heading home."

"See you at half moon, then?" Barbeque Sauce asked.

Thornsnag nodded his head. "Half moon."

* * *

 _"How was that?" Hawkpaw beamed down at Liontail where he sat under her claws._

 _Liontail laughed, sinking back into the muddy grass. "Very good, my child. Very, very good," he purred, stressing his praise._

 _Hawkpaw coughed, forcing her surge of elation down. "Next time you won't get my mercy."_

 _Liontail laughed harder, nudging her off so he could stand up. Wet clumps of dirt fell off his thick mane of fur. "Forgive me, my child, but your actions are more intimidating than your words."_

 _Hawkpaw forbade her face to lose its scowl. "Good. I'll carve my claws into my enemies before I have to talk!"_

 _Hawkpaw saw the pride in Liontail's eyes flicker out for a moment, replaced by a semblance of something much sadder, but it returned swiftly after. "Keep up the attitude and you might convince even Icewing."_

 _"Will she be there tonight?" Hawkpaw asked._

 _Liontail nodded. "It's difficult for so many of us to be together at once, but yes, lots of cats will be coming just to see you, Hawkpaw. There are six in particular I want you to meet."_

 _"Can you tell me about them?"_

 _"Well, there's Rootstar, who needs to feel he's in charge if we want him to cooperate. Softleaf, who may be a bit too soft to train any apprentice of her own. Smallbelly, who isn't liable to show up unless Moonclaw comes with her..." Liontail began to explain._

 _Hawkpaw couldn't suppress the chill that ran down her spine at the mention of Rootstar and Softleaf. Why would Smokestar's treacherous bloodline be important for her to meet?_

" _Then there's Honeyheart; she's more complicated. She cares little in matters unless it concerns her mate or kits. She can be a bit obsessive, and even violent."_

 _Hawkpaw continued to nod. "Queens know how to fight with all they've got."_

 _Liontail chuckled. "Queens haven't changed since I died. Then there's also Blackbriar- he pays no mind to anything, really. He'd rather be asleep. Lastly, there's Dustblaze. I suggest treading carefully around him. He gets jealous quickly, and becomes a bit unhinged when he doesn't get what he wants."_

 _Names she didn't recognize floated in and out of her ears, but villains banned from ThunderClan's stories stuck with her. Why would Liontail take her to meet cats who had caused mayhem? How had they gotten into StarClan?_

 _Hawkpaw stared up at Liontail, though he did not look down at her as they walked. The air was heavy, almost suffocating, but she had grown used to it. There was no way cats like Rootstar or Softleaf would've gotten into StarClan after all they had done. Hawkpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from Liontail._

 _Liontail was StarClan, or so she believed. If that was true, how could such malicious cats gotten into StarClan alongside her mentor? Hawkpaw blinked as something hit her. Unless… they were never in StarClan to begin with._

 _And that bothered Hawkpaw far less than it should have._

 _"I'm sure Softleaf will be the first to welcome us. She's quite proud of you too, based on what I've told her," Liontail purred. He began to stand, gesturing with his tail for Hawkpaw to follow him._

 _"Really?" She padded after him, not even struggling to keep pace._

 _"How could she not be? The cats I told you about have been watching you from the very beginning, Hawkpaw." Liontail looked back at her. "We all care for you as we would our own kit."_

 _"Not because Rootstar and Softleaf are technically family, right?" Hawkpaw's fur fluffed up anxiously._

 _"By the same argument, my care for you comes into question," Liontail chastised. "Hollowstar was like a daughter to me, Hawkpaw. And I was a father to her more than her mother's first mate ever was."_

 _Hawkpaw thought of Badgerfoot laying flowers on Hollowstar's grave. Of Mudclaw and Oakstar's trust in one another. And she stared at the dripping, messy wounds on Liontail's open throat._

 _"Don't think too much of it," Liontail added. As he caught her staring "Just remember what I told you. Be callous. Show your strength! These cats have been waiting to meet you for moons."_

 _Hawkpaw followed Liontail as trees grew taller, and rotting moss hung lower over dropping branches. Where the roots did not course through barren rot, muddy pools made up the slimy ground. Reddened fog wafted like a spray of blood in the air._

 _"There's no space between these trees," Liontain grumbled. They snaked between dead trees together, mentor and apprentice in every sense._

 _"Is the moon with us on this night?" Hawkpaw asked, stepping over a particularly sunken patch of terrain._

 _"Very few cats find climbing the trees here wise," Liontail said. He parted his jaws to scent the air. "Dustblaze says the moon is ever yellow and full, though, and our starless sky is red as our mark."_

 _"It sounds... beautiful," Hawkpaw admitted._

 _The trees thinned kit-step by kit-step. Liontail moved with certain paws to the beginning of a hollow. "We're here."_

 _"Oh." Hawkpaw watched the shadows. She could sense movement ahead, and hear the voices of cats growing increasingly loud. A fresh surge of anxiety flailed in her body._

 _"Is that Liontail I scent?" A dusty brown she-cat poked her head out of a patch of undergrowth. Delight spread over her delicate features as she took notice of Hawkpaw. "And precious Hawkpaw!"_

 _"Softleaf," Liontail greeted. "We are early, I hope?"_

 _"Early as a daisy before first thaw!" Softleaf purred, her rough voice bright. Her creamy underbelly and dark spots suited the red accenting her form, and a plumy tail bobbed behind her as she padded closer. "It's so good to meet you, little one!"_

 _The warmth Hawkpaw felt was tainted by a terrible, underlying wrongness. She smiled at the cat who had torn apart families as mercilessly as Smokestar had regardless. "Softleaf, right?"_

 _Softleaf's purrs were broken up by a sudden burst of coughing. Sick black gunk was splattered at her paws, but she regained her composure the moment the fit released her. "Apologies," she rasped. "It seems blackcough won't leave me even in death."_

 _"Ah, maybe see Skunkfish for that?" Liontail teased._

 _Softleaf smiled. She was almost as solid as a living cat, yet Hawkpaw felt as if she was staring at a withered willow tree. "Skunkfish is a valued clanmate here, but between you and I, he couldn't cure kitten cough."_

 _"We have too few medicine cats. Dewflower smells sweet even in these endless lands, if that implies anything about him?" Liontail flicked his ear. "Are the other five here? I want Hawkpaw to meet them before this clearing floods with vultures."_

 _"How many cats are coming?" Hawkpaw asked, unable to take her eyes off of Softleaf._

 _"Oh, any cat with any sense left, our brilliant red one!" Softleaf paused to cough, then resumed. "I do agree with you, Liontail. I think if Skunkfish can muster enough energy to attend, we're in for a proper gathering."_

 _Hawkpaw flattened her ears. Another tom appeared from the undergrowth, a wiry-haired yellow tabby. He brought a deeper sense of dread onto Hawkpaw, especially when she recognized the shade of blue the red in his pupils couldn't hide._

 _"Is that my granddaughter?" Rootstar spoke with power and eagerness. Open wounds strained over every swell of his muscles. "Look at her!"_

 _"Family is family!" Softleaf cooed. "And your family will be so happy to see you."_

 _Rootstar pushed forward, seeking to examine Hawkpaw for himself. His eyes raked over her pelt scrutinously._

 _"She certainly looks RiverClan," Rootstar commented. "I don't see how my mouse-brained son has any cat fooled, but at least she's a pureblood and not a half-breed like that Stagstrike. Good thing Smokestar had some sense to not be affiliated with that mongrel."_

 _Surprise did not find Hawkpaw. Annoyance did. Was every cat going to be concerned with talk of heritage? Was every cat here that bothered by it?_

 _"Smokestar did steal me and my brothers from RiverClan after all," Hawkpaw said, ice keeping her calm._

 _"Hm. As much as he may hate you, I'm glad my son brought such power into his clan," Rootstar purred. "ThunderClan needs a firmer paw."_

 _"Your son takes after you in the fact that he wants war with any cat who looks at him oddly," Liontail snided._

 _In the blink of an eye, Rootstar had Liontail pinned to the ground. He snarled at him like a bear wrestling a lion. "Remember your rank, Liontail," he spat._

 _Hawkpaw would have aided her mentor if not for the blank look on his face. Rootstar left him with a nick in the ear, but left him all of the same._

 _"Let's get this meeting started!" Rootstar said, and breached the thicket._

 _Softleaf looked after her son fondly. "He's so commanding!" she croaked._

 _Liontail passed a glance to Hawkpaw_ _that told her that yes, he thought Rootstar was a mouse-brain as well. Instead of saying anything else, he satiated Softleaf by dipping his head, and guiding Hawkpaw into the storm._

 _Hawkpaw was hit by a sense of wrongness so foul, the sturdy body of Liontail was the only force keeping her from disappearing into a puff of smoke. Bile stained her tongue beyond what the word repulsion implied. Keeping her fur flat and her chin up took everything Hawkpaw had._

 _A tall, slanted, mountainous stone stood at the far end of the clearing with several cats atop it. The thick gathering of walking corpses was broken up only by a sluggish river and gaps between small ponds. One particularly hulking and faded cat sat in one._

 _Rootstar sauntered forward, leaping atop the rock effortlessly. He held himself above the other cats as a thundercloud did the ground. The other cats on the rock moved to make room for both him and the crackling air he carried._

 _Without waiting for Liontail or Softleaf, he addressed the crowd. "Attention!" he boomed. "Tonight we welcome Hawkpaw of ThunderClan to our ranks!"_

 _Many cats cheered. The other immediately turned to stare at Hawkpaw as she crossed the clearing. Some were missing eyes, or ears. Others were just walking wounds. Countless were faded enough to almost be entirely invisible if not for the dirty air._

 _Hawkpaw recognized none of them._

 _Liontail stopped beneath the stone, flicking the tip of his tail to urge Hawkpaw forward. He found his way to the top easily. Softleaf joined him with help from Rootstar pulling her up the final stretch._

 _Dozens of eyes burned holes into Hawkpaw's skin. She felt as if she was reduced to flayed skin and exposed bones, just as her newfound allies._

 _She leapt to a groove in the rock where her claws could hold her, then steadily edged her way up. Reaching the top came as a relief to her already aching muscles. Hawkpaw was met at the peak with a cheer from the crowd and more eyes on her._

 _"Welcome, Hawkpaw!" Liontail cried. "Welcome to your new family."_

 _Though a part of her still profusely protested to her presence there, Hawkpaw pushed it away. The sense of belonging overwhelmed her, and with the gaze of countless marred cats beating down on her, she basked in it._

" _It's time for you to meet the rest of the council," Liontail said. He swiftly moved from his place on the rock, towards a tall spike where a dark brown tabby tom sat with a stiff posture._

 _He had no visible wound, but his fur was slick with water, and it dripped from his pelt endlessly. He regarded Hawkpaw with cold green eyes. "Is this her?" He scoffed. "She's so small."_

 _Liontail narrowed his eyes. "Dustblaze, watch yourself," Liontail warned him. "Even you can't be jealous of Hawkpaw. After all, you're part of the reason she's here today."_

 _Dustblaze blinked slowly. "I suppose," he grumbled. He eyed Liontail. "Rootstar should be knocked down a bit. He knows the seven of us are supposed to be equals." His voice rose as he spoke, a hiss building in his throat._

" _Rootstar can't help himself," Liontail pointed out. "One of his many…. Traits."_

 _Dustblaze scowled. "He has no status here! He's only what we deemed him!" His voice rumbled, but it was cut short by him being consumed by a fit of coughing, much like Softleaf. However, instead of hacking up sickly black gunk, water spluttered from his mouth as he coughed violently._

 _Liontail remained silent, and Dustblaze sighed. "Rootstar thinks he's better than me," he growled lowly. "He needs a firm reminder of his place."_

" _You do that then," Liontail said, flicking his tail. "I have better things to do." He turned away from the waterlogged tom, guiding Hawkpaw with him._

 _Slinking through the crowd and off the rock was a lean black tom. Hawkpaw wondered what he was up to, until she saw him curl into the hollow of a gnarled tree and close his eyes. Was he… napping?_

" _Blackbriar!" Liontail hissed from the top of the jagged rock._

 _The black tom opened one eye and spotted Liontail calling him. He closed his eye again, and hid his face into his paws. Liontail hissed throatily, and Blackbriar let out a lazy yawn._

" _Your business isn't finished, Blackbriar," Liontail growled. "Get back up here."_

 _The tom arched his back, rolling his eyes as he stalked up to the rock. "I showed up, didn't I?"_

" _Oh, if only that was enough," Liontail mocked. "You're forgetting something."_

" _Hm?" The tom mumbled. He glanced over at Hawkpaw. "Oh, yes, right."_

 _Hawkpaw searched for a wound on his body, but found nothing visible to the naked eye. It wasn't until he bowed his head slightly to her, did she notice a snake bite dripping thin lines of blood down his neck. It blended into his pitch black fur as it oozed down._

" _I hope what we bestowed upon you does us some good," Blackbriar meowed. His voice had an even lilt to it, and it calmed Hawkpaw. It was a nice contrast to the raspy, coughing voices of the rest of the cats._

" _You know how hard we worked," Liontail nodded. "It wasn't for nothing."_

 _Blackbriar scoffed. "I hope it wasn't! I slept for days after that! Or quarter-moons… Time is funny here. All I know is my energy was all used up." He yawned again, jaw opening widely to show clean white teeth._

" _Blackbriar, you know as well as I that I'm the one who expended my energy past its limit," Liontail growled._

" _Yes, well, it was exhausting," Blackbriar sighed. He turned to Hawkpaw. "You look tired. I know some good places for a nap here."_

" _Ok, that's enough," Liontail sighed. "Hawkpaw has no time for a nap."_

 _Blackbriar groaned. "There's always time for a nap, Liontail. If only food here was as satisfying."_

" _She's still has to meet Honeyheart and Smallbelly," Liontail pointed out._

" _Does that mean I don't have to be here anymore?" Blackbriar asked. "I… I really don't care."_

 _Liontail let out a heavy sigh. "Stick around a little longer. There's business to attend to once everyone else leaves."_

 _Blackbriar let out a sigh, but remained on his edge of the rock. He sat down with his tail over his paws and his eyes half-lidded as he observed the cats below._

 _Hawkpaw looked around the rock. She felt as if she were atop the highest and largest peak in the forest. An entire clan could live where the council gathered. Black trees with thorned tendrils snaked out across the ground, entangled around one another. There were no stars to illuminate the area, but instead a low, red glow shone on them all._

 _On a low ledge of the rock, Liontail's eyes locked onto a golden mottled she-cat . She was laying on her back, chewing on her claws absently. All over her entire body, scorch marks covered her golden fur._

" _Ah, there she is," Liontail purred. "Honeyheart!" He called._

 _The she-cat rolled over and looked around, laying her eyes on Liontail. "Oh, you!" She purred. "Get over here!" There was a friendly tone to her voice, but an edge to her voice made Hawkpaw feel uncomfortable._

" _Honeyheart," Liontail purred back as they leapt across the rock. "Still off in your own little world?"_

 _Honeyheart chuckled. "Why would I think of anything else?" She turned over to Hawkpaw. "Though I can make some time for this sweet little thing."_

 _She stood up, flicking her burned ears. "I guess introductions aren't necessary, Hawkpaw. I already know so much about you." Her eyes glinted, and Hawkpaw suddenly remembered the same eyes glinting at her from behind bushes during her training._

" _You've watched me," Hawkpaw realized. "In Liontail's realm."_

" _How could I resist?" Honeyheart giggled. "Liontail has told us so many wonderful things about you! In a way, you're like a daughter to all of us! Oh, how wonderful!"_

" _I know you'll be a good mother to Hawkpaw," Liontail purred._

" _Oh, I will, I will!" Honeyheart insisted, an obsessive twinkle in her blue eyes that made Hawkpaw take a step back. "I have my own kits, you know! And the most handsome mate. Oh, he's just perfect, he is. And you're perfect too!"_

 _She circled around Hawkpaw, inspecting her from the tips of her ears to the tip of her tail. "Your fur is so sleek, and those eyes are just mesmerizing! Those are my favorite thing that we did! So beautiful!"_

 _The fanatic aura that surrounded Honeyheart bothered Hawkpaw, but she couldn't help but feel flattered by the attention Honeyheart was showering her in._

 _Honeyheart suddenly turned to Liontail. "Is she strong enough now? Can she bring Gorsewhisker here? I just know he's dying to see me! And my babies! They don't have a mama!"_

" _Give her some more time, Honeyheart," Liontail told her gently._

 _The golden she-cat let out a frustrated whine, but she sighed, and her aura suddenly turned bleak. "Okay. I can wait. I've already waited so long."_

 _Liontail rested his tail on Hawkpaw's flank. "Come. We have one more council cat to meet."_

" _Smallbelly, right?" Hawkpaw asked._

" _Yes, though Moonclaw is probably with her," Liontail meowed._

 _At the back of the herd, a tiny, fading she-cat with russet fur trembled under a swirling silver tabby tom. Her eyes- filled with fear and anticipation- stared at Hawkpaw owlishly._

 _"This is Smallbelly," Liontail said. He narrowed his eyes at the other tom. The tom was only able to narrow his left eye. His right eye was a yawning hole. "And Moonclaw. Pay him no mind. He's not on the council."_

 _"It's nice to meet you," Hawkpaw offered._

 _Smallbelly hesitatingly crept out from beneath Moonclaw, exposing the suckering hole in her stomach. Darker markings and wide amber eyes gave her a kit-like look. "H-Hawkpaw," she whispered, and dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you as well."_

 _Behind the group, Moonclaw kept his narrowed eye on Liontail. The absence of his companion exposed the deep wounds up his chest. He and Smallbelly shared the hare-like build and long tails of WindClan cats._

 _Hawkpaw dismissed the unease in her chest as she touched noses with Smallbelly. The runt of a cat offered her a weak purr._

 _"Can the half-breed leave us now?" Rootstar grumbled._

 _Moonclaw's ears flattened. "We're all dead in the same place. Does it matter?"_

 _"It matters that you don't belong on the council's stone," Softleaf said. "Sorry, Moonclaw."_

 _Moonclaw looked straight at Smallbelly. Hawkpaw recognized their unspoken language. It brought Smokestar and Gingerroot to mind._

 _The two cats were mates._

 _Smallbelly gave him a tiny nod. She did not stop trembling. "Go, Moonclaw. I'm alright."_

 _Moonclaw disappeared down the side of the rock to be swallowed up in the crowd. Once he did, Liontail returned his attention to Hawkpaw._

 _"I suppose you've caught on now," Liontail said._

 _Hawkpaw nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Of course."_

 _Softleaf stepped to sit beside her son at the edge of the rock's front. "The council brought Hawkpaw's second life to fruition! And with it, we bring a hope for our plans!"_

 _Softleaf's words earned another cheer, even from Dustblaze and Blackbriar. Honeyheart was cheering wildly._

" _With Hawkpaw's power, we can do far better than our predecessors!" Rootstar added._

 _Liontail's grin was a fox-length wide. It spread across his face, oozing with pride as the seven council member's eyes burned into Hawkpaw._

 _The rest of the unfamiliar cats formed a suffocating circle around her, their heavy auras stealing her breath from her._

" _They love you," Liontail purred into her ear. Hawkpaw still found her breath was gone._ Though, perhaps, _she thought,_ maybe I don't need it. _Hawkpaw lifted her chin, cats giving her all their attention like she had risen from the dead with piercing red-hot gazes. They were like hungry beasts, with dead faces and yellow teeth, and pelts covered in unique fatal wounds._

" _They love me," Hawkpaw breathed. Her chest heaved in realization. Their eyes followed her every movement like they worshipped the ground she walked on and the air she breathed._

" _Now," Liontail announced, raising his voice. "I believe a test is in order. After all, what is a cat that learns nothing from what she's been made to do?"_

 _The crowd snickered, hissed, and murmured. Hawkpaw looked up at her mentor in confusion. He hadn't told her anything about a test._

" _Falconpaw, come forward," Liontail ordered with a swish of his tail. The commanding tone to his voice was enough to make the swarm of cats part to reveal a brown tom with a flank regarding Hawkpaw with a bloodthirsty lick of his chops. He was built like a boulder in the heavy set of his shoulders and thicker fur._

This is Falconpaw? _Hawkpaw thought back to the scraps the elders had given her regarding the tom._ He killed a lot of other apprentices, didn't he? Would he have killed my friends if he was of our generation?

 _The idea brought Hawkpaw's claws out. A tremor of fury ran a path up her spine, spiking up her fur._

 _Falconpaw circled her. The bloodlust in his eyes was dark enough to contaminate their green color. "You're what Liontail's been so prideful about lately?" he scoffed. "Hardly anything but a scrap of fur. I could take down a cat twice your size in my sleep."_

 _A growl built in Hawkpaw's throat. Not waiting for a signal from Liontail, or a readiness in Falconpaw's posing, she lunged. Before he could brace himself against her, Hawkpaw swerved and rounded up on his rear._

 _Falconpaw was strong enough to withstand a shark kick to his tendons. However, the way she swept his paws with all of her weight had him stumbling. Hawkpaw rolled away as he fought for footing._

 _Hawkpaw yanked herself into a fighting stance, then lunged once more to fully tip him over. The tumbled as tearing claws and gnashing teeth. In place of spinning stars, Hawkpaw saw herself stalking the undergrowth for prey her own size. Pinning Falconpaw down came naturally with the sentiment._

 _"Ten cats dead and nothing to show for it," Liontail cooed. "Best not underestimate my Hawkpaw again, big birdie."_

 _Atop Falconpaw's squirming form, Hawkpaw's anger twitched beside an unknown emotion. She could see how young he was._

 _Hawkpaw released him with a clawmark to the chest, shoving him down farther so she'd have room to pad up to her mentor. Blood dripped from a scratch on her muzzle. Liontail welcomed her to sit at his side._

 _"Taken down by a little thing yet again," Rootstar tsked, still high above. "Will you ever improve, Falconpaw?"_

 _Falconpaw hissed dangerously. The murder in his gaze turned to fix on Hawkpaw, where she sat proudly beside her mentor. Jealousy was the only thing stronger than malice on him._

 _"Let no cat doubt Hawkpaw again tonight!" Rootstar cried._

 _Liontail's mouth moved to mutter. "You'll have to fight more cats going forward. Not all of them will be arrogant apprentices."_

 _"I can handle them," Hawkpaw muttered back._

 _"That's my Hawkpaw," Liontail purred. He nodded to Rootstar, who cackled._

 _"We shall see our champion again soon," Rootstar continued. "Tonight, she rests. And we celebrate her!"_

 _"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" The cats of the starless forest chanted her name as ThunderClan never had before._

 _"Let's go," Liontail whispered._

 _Hawkpaw slipped away from a crowd that bade her farewell with glorious adoration. She kept her warmed face bowed. Liontail trailed ahead._

 _"Liontail?" Hawkpaw met his eyes once the thunderous gathering was gone. No breeze ruffled her fur. No fresh scent comforted her in the forest._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What you said about Hollowstar earlier… you didn't choose me because of my relation to her, did you?"_

 _Liontail softened- only to the extent claws dulled, but softened all the same. "My current apprentice being related to my first apprentice was a delightful coincidence. Still, a coincidence all the same."_

 _"And it doesn't affect anything?" Hawkpaw asked._

 _"I loved Hollowstar as I loved you. As my daughter." Liontail stepped closer. The ugly wound on his neck smiled at Hawkpaw. "The pride you inspire in me is entirely your own doing."_

 _"Lots of cats say that," Hawkpaw mumbled. "Quickstep says she sees a daughter in me too. Jaytalon, Vinetail, and my other friends all see a friend…. I even have family in RiverClan that loves me while barely knowing me!"_

 _"But?" Liontail said._

 _"But… I feel like they're looking for something else in me!" Hawkpaw cried. "I can't feel loved! No cat believes anything I say- Thornsnag_ indulges _me, but I can't trust even his affections sometimes! I- I- what's wrong with me?"_

 _Liontail guided her to his bloodied chest as she curled inwards. The grime coating them was irrelevant. "For moons you thought of Smokestar and Gingerroot as your parents," he cooed._

 _Hawkpaw swallowed, kneading her paws nervously into the soil. "I wanted them to love me. Silverfoot seemed too, but they never…"_

 _Liontail sighed empathetically. "The rejection of your love for them can leave permanent wounds we can't see. Some cats seek to take advantage of that, my Hawkpaw. That's why it's so hard to tell who you can really trust."_

 _"I trust you."_

 _"And you are safe at my side, my Hawkpaw," Liontail promised. "Though I hope you know you can keep yourself safe in the physical sense."_

 _"I might believe that last bit," Hawkpaw chuckled. She eased away from his chest, sniffling. "Liontail…. I…" Hawkpaw struggled for her words. "Thank you. I know you would never seek to hurt me."_

 _Liontail let out a sound that could've almost passed for amusement if it wasn't for the dark look in his eyes. "I could never seek to destroy something I helped bring life to," Liontail purred._

 _Hawkpaw hadn't the faintest idea what he meant by that, but the fatherly expression on his face made her forget. Liontail gave her forehead a brisk lick, icy cold and gentle._

Hawkpaw woke with a chill, the feeling of Liontail's tongue as cold as leaf-bare on her forehead still lingering. That, and the white layer of snow that covered the entire camp. Flakes of snow had been blown in just at the entrance of the den, but only a nipping breeze was felt by Hawkpaw from her nest against the back corner.

Her body ached to the bone. Though her pelt was much cleaner in the waking world, the strain of spending a night training and climbing instead of sleeping _hurt._

Hawkpaw groggily rose, aware that Cherrypaw and Featherpaw were gone. The other unused nets were cold as the dirt.

Thornsnag stopped her at the freshkill pile. "You can have the day off," he said. "I don't want you getting sick."

Hawkpaw frowned. "I just didn't sleep well. I'll be fine."

"Mintflower says sleep keeps us from getting sick." Thornsnag squinted at the sky. It was difficult to tell where the hazy white clouds ended and the white-capped trees began. "If you want, you can go to RiverClan today. Just try to stay out of the water."

"In RiverClan?"

"No swimming is all," Thornsnag grunted.

Hawkpaw shoved him with her paw. "Well, if you went out last night as planned, you didn't get any sleep either."

Thornsnag sighed heavily. "Jellybean didn't have much to offer," he whispered. He recounted his meeting with her, and the information her and Barbeque Sauce gave him.

Hawkpaw's haunches slumped. "All we know is their leader is going to be back soon." Her eyes were fixed on the direction of the Two-leg place on the horizon. "Things are going to get more dangerous."

Thornsnag pressed his wet nose to her cheek. It gave her pleasant chills down her spine. "Go spend time with your family before that happens. I insist."

Hawkpaw's mind still whirled with questions after meeting all of Liontail's so-called friends. She dipped her head. "Okay." His touch lingered, and Hawkpaw felt some of her troubles melt away.

Slinking out of camp with wind blowing tiny bits of snow onto her fur, Hawkpaw felt exposed. The forest was white, and her black pelt stood out like a fish out of water. In a way, she was one.

A RiverClan border patrol was at the river, and regarded her with hostility until they saw her clearly. "Oh, you're Oakstar's daughter," a blue-grey mottled tom meowed. He had the same amber eyes as Pebbletail.

"My name is Hawkpaw," she growled, raising her chin.

The tom narrowed his eyes. "We'll escort you." There was an aura to him that ruffled Hawkpaw's fur. Not nearly as much as Liontail's friends, but it was similar. Something sinister laid dormant beneath his skin, and Hawkpaw sensed it.

Hawkpaw forced herself to walk with pride in the center front of the patrol. She tried to imagine how Liontail walked, head held evenly with wide steps. Walking like he owned the entire forest.

"Someone's confident," the blue-grey tom scoffed.

Hawkpaw shot him a glare, and with the full blast of her eyes, he turned away. A creamy ginger she-cat beside Hawkpaw glanced over her shoulder. "Thistlebush! Keep up!"

Hawkpaw saw a bluish grey tom with black ears, paws, and a striped tail struggling to keep up. His eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion. "Sorry, Seedberry," he yawned. "It's just- I'm still tired from my vigil, and it's so cold."

The she-cat sighed sympathetically. "We're almost at camp. I'm sure Stemwhisker and Swanwing will have some food waiting for you."

Sure enough, when the new warrior entered camp, two cats sharing his likeness held surprisingly fat mice in their jaws for him to share with them. "Oakstar should be in the medicine den," Seedberry said in Hawkpaw's ear. "Sandfern has a cough, and he's got his tail in a knot."

Hawkpaw padded into the medicine den. It held a humid warmth to it, and she found her parents quickly. Sandfern was sitting in a nest with an exasperated look on her face.

"Oakstar, I'm telling you, I'm _fine,"_ Sandfern sighed.

"Let Honeysnow decide that," the leader said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"I agree with Sandfern," the medicine cat mewed. Feverfew decorated her golden pelt. "She just got a chill. She just needs to stay warm."

"See?" Sandfern said.

"Can she get some herbs just in case?" Oakstar asked. His paws were kneading into the ground.

"Hawkpaw, dear," Sandfern purred, bringing her close. "I'm afraid your father is going to draw this out. Would you mind finding something to do while you wait?"

"If you could be of help, the elders have been complaining of ticks," Honeysnow said. "Usually I'd get another apprentice to do it, or I'd do it myself, but everyone's got their paws full."

Honeysnow cast a side glance to the elderly medicine cat, Alderleaf in the shadowed corner of the den. His breathing was raspy, and his eyes screwed shut in pain as he slept.

"I can help," Hawkpaw said. She took the mouse bile from Honeysnow, and made her way to the elder's den. The plush grass had been shielded from the snow from where it was nestled into the crook of a rocky ledge.

RiverClan had more elders than ThunderClan, with five elders chatting quietly together over freshly caught fish. "Honeysnow said you have ticks?" She asked.

A particularly old looking white tom looked up with glassy eyes. He squinted at her, and his eyes began to water, and his mouth opened in surprise. "Hollowstar? Hollowstar, is that you?" He croaked.

"No, I- I'm Hawkpaw," she said, feeling nervous. "Her granddaughter."

"Remember, Whitefog?" A brown tabby tom asked. "Hollowstar died moons ago. Oakstar is leader now. This is his daughter."

The elder blinked. "Oh. Oh, yes. Yes, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I apologize."

"It's alright," Hawkpaw purred, beginning to comb through his thin fur with her paws.

"His memory is slipping," the brown tabby tom said. "His sight, too."

Hawkpaw looked at Whitefog's glazed eyes. In the corner of his eyes, dried mucus clung, and his nose ran. His muzzle was wispy with grey fur, and his fur coarse with age.

"I grew up with Hollowstar, you know," Whitefog rasped. "We were apprentices together."

"Really?" Hawkpaw breathed. "Can you tell me about Liontail?" The question had slipped from her mouth, and the elder's went silent. "I- I heard he was her mentor. Who- who was he?"

Whitefog coughed. "That he was." Whitefog cleared his throat. "He was also her step-father."

Hawkpaw pinched a tick on Whitefog's flank. "What about him and Mossstar?"

"Oh, you mean his downfall," Whitefog sighed. "Well… Liontail was the RiverClan deputy. Long ago, Mossstar broke the code. She was visiting a kittypet beyond the border."

"A kittypet?" Hawkpaw scoffed. "Why would a clan cat like a kittypet?"

"Only StarClan knows that," Whitefog said. He flicked his tail tip as Hawkpaw found a tick on it. "Yes, that's the one that's been bugging me."

"Didn't rogues attack?" Hawkpaw asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Yes," Whitefog sighed heavily. "They were affiliated with Mossstar's kittypet mate. They… they killed my parents."

The elders gave Whitefog comforting looks, and a quiet tannish she-cat leaned her head on his shoulder. "The rogues killed many," a frail black she-cat spoke.

"Mossstar made many ill decisions to protect her kittypet love," Whitefog growled. "But despite that, she did want the best for RiverClan."

"She sounds selfish," Hawkpaw mumbled.

"It was Liontail who was selfish," Whitefog spat. "Prideful. And that was what killed him."

"But Hollowstar killed him!" Hawkpaw protested.

"Liontail wanted complete control over RiverClan," Whitefog explained, despite Hawkpaw's outburst. "He may have thought what he was doing was right, but good cats died for him, and he did not care. Hollowstar killed him because she had to. To bring an end to the tyranny in RiverClan."

One of the elders lifted her head. She was brown and splotched with black, with sage green eyes. Another elder dozed against her. "If you ask me," she croaked, "Hollowstar wasn't much better. Her memory wasn't with her half of the time. If StarClan approved of her, they would have taken that problem away."

"No one asked you, Mudflower," Whitefog scoffed. "Hollowstar gave much to her clan. StarClan owed her much for making her kill her step-father.""

"Surely there was a way around that!" Hawkpaw insisted. "If Hollowstar really loved him, she would have found a way!"

"There was no reasoning with him," Whitefog said. "Bodies were piling up by the day. His other allies had turned against him, but she was trying to reach him even on the battlefield… it was heartbreaking to see her so distraught."

Mudflower seemed unimpressed. The large white tom asleep at her side didn't move. "I was an apprentice when Mossstar's game of leadership came to an end. Any cat with eyes could have seen it coming. Don't make it into something it wasn't, you sentimental cout."

Whitefog's growled turned into a harsh cough at her. "You shouldn't speak on matters you have limited knowledge of, Mudflower. Liontail was more of a father to Hollowstar than her real one. It was no easy task for her to kill him."

Mudflower snorted, moving her indignant gaze to the tom against her. His white tail was twined with her black one. "Cats have no place raising the kits of others. It brings them up… wrong. Look at Oakstar's ThunderClan daughter, if you want proof."

"Says the queen who let her youngest kit be raised by the clan," Whitefog sneered. "Age clearly never brought you wisdom. If you say something your actions had better prove it."

The brown tabby shifted between them. "Can you shut it?" He growled. "You two fight like kits! She just wanted a story."

"I…" Hawkpaw said. "I have more questions about Liontail. Surely cats in his position couldn't have been bad down to their core, right? Surely he could have gone to StarClan?"

"Where else would he have gone?" Whitefog scoffed. "The Dark Forest is a myth. To scare kits into behaving."

The brown tabby frowned. "All cats have good in them, deep down. But no cat owes them the patience of waiting to see it."

"Look at Mudflower here," Whitefog sneered. "They've got no kindness to her, and no cat waits on her change of heart."

Hawkpaw furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "You said Liontail was mates with Hollowstar's mom, yeah? Is she still alive?"

"She's long gone," Whitefog sighed. "What… what was her name again? Shine… something. Bramblewhisker, what was it?" The old tom turned to the brown tabby.

Bramblewhisker didn't look up from grooming his paw. "It was Shimmerpelt. She died a long time ago. She did have kits with Liontail, though."

Hawkpaw blinked. "Kits?"

"Yes," Bramblewhisker nodded. "Poppytail and Fernblaze. They're… somewhere around here. They were just newborns when he died, though."

"If he was anything, Liontail was a good father to Hollowstar," Whitefog admitted. "More than her birth father ever could have been. In the end, I know he wanted what he thought was best for RiverClan. But murdering Mossstar was never the way to go about bringing change."

Dread struck Hawkpaw. Liontail had _killed_ Mossstar? "If he was deputy, that means he would've been the next leader," Hawkpaw pointed out, feel frozen in place.

"If Hollowstar hadn't killed him on the way to the Moonfall, that is," Whitefog scoffed. "No one knows exactly what happened that day except them. The next day, Hollowstar came back with nine lives and Liontail's dead body."

"And half of her mind." Mudflower licked her paw and drew it over her face. Her mate snored on. "What did Alderleaf called it? Short-term memory loss?"

"That had nothing to do with killing Liontail," Whitefog rasped. "Though, it might have had an impact. She never told anyone what happened."

"Not even her own kits." Bramblewhisker flicked his tail, gesturing across camp where Badgerfoot, Mudlcaw, and Spidertail were all attempting to talk Oakstar away from the medicine cat den.

"If she did, we wouldn't be the ones to know," Whitefog pointed out. "Maybe some things are better left untold. After all, RiverClan had an era of peace under her reign."

"That's about to end because Rootstar's son is turning into his father," Bramblewhisker sighed. "Hollowstar and Eaglestar both brought their clans back from the brink of collapse around the same time. Smokestar and Fallenstar are going to repeat history, mark my words."

"Don't need to," Whitefog croaked. "We already know it. I just Oakstar is enough like his mother to protect us."

"A clan protects itself," Mudflower rasped. "With warriors."

"Violence isn't always the answer," Whitefog said, glowering at the she-cat Hawkpaw finally recognized as the mother of Icewing and Sootpaw.

Hawkpaw contemplated their comments. "What do you think Liontail would do?" She endured the glares she received. "I mean, he wanted the same thing as Hollowstar right? Safety and prosperity for RiverClan. How would he address this issue?"

Whitefog mumbled in thought. "Gather allies, that's for sure." He nodded. "Liontail was never a reckless planner. He was strategic, and that made him all the more dangerous."

"Gather allies…" Hawkpaw mused. Perhaps she was already following his lead.

* * *

Back in her nest as soon as she was in ThunderClan camp again, Hawkpaw plunged from one barren world to another _._ The familiar training hollow welcomed her. Liontail had yet to arrive.

 _Falconpaw had._

" _You?" Hawkpaw hissed. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Falconpaw rolled his eyes, stretching out his back. "Here to challenge you to a rematch. Liontail is a fool if he thinks leaving and entering the clearing in the same direction is subtle."_

" _He lived longer than you, didn't he?"_

" _I'm not here to listen to some little cheating kitten," Falconpaw dismissed. "I'm here to fight you. I just need a witness."_

" _And you were going to wait here all night?" Hawkpaw was incredulous._

" _Time means little here. Believe me, I've had to learn patience." Falconpaw's ears perked, and a wide grin split across his face. "There he is."_

" _You're early," Liontail remarked as the reeds parted. He ignored Falconpaw entirely. "Slacking off?"_

" _Is it really slacking off if I'm training anyways?" Hawkpaw stood to meet her mentor halfway. He no longer seemed as large._

" _Excuse me!" Falconpaw hissed._

" _You're excused," Hawkpaw said. "Anyways, Liontail…. I did come early to talk to you about something."_

" _Oh?" Liontail dained to eye Falconpaw. "You had better go then. This is a private matter."_

 _Malice reclaimed Falconpaw. "I will not sent away like some kit! We're the same age, Liontail! You hear me!" "_

 _Liontail's flicked an ear. "Hm. All I hear is a screeching chick," he said. "Run along back to Rootstar now."_

 _Falconpaw's parting words came in the form of a frustrated shriek, but he parted with them nevertheless. Liontail appeared relieved by the development. "Some cats just never grow up," he cooed mockingly._

 _Liontail sat, curling his tail around his paws. His ears remained pricked and alert, but Hawkpaw sensed that his attention was hers. "You said you wanted to talk, my Hawkpaw?"_

" _Yes." Hawkpaw breathed. "I need to know… Liontail, did you go to StarClan?"_

" _Where do you think we are right now, Hawkpaw?" Liontail's head cocked. It broadened the reddened, grinning mouths under his chin._

" _I have an inkling of an idea," Hawkpaw said. "You told me you wouldn't lie to me. Answer my question."_

 _Liontail sighed, rising to his paws. "Oh Hawkpaw… I assume you spoke with cats like Whitefog?"_

" _Stop dodging the question!" Hawkpaw hissed. "It doesn't matter who I spoke to."_

" _After my Hollowtail killed me…" Liontail began, "I woke up in a starry marsh. Cats I had seen die were there, wounds and eyes filled with stars…."_

" _And then?" Hawkpaw pressed._

 _Liontail's face changed from reminiscent to cold. "And then Mossstar found me."_

 _Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"_

" _I did get to enjoy some of StarClan's splendor, if only for a bit." Liontail drew in a deep breath through his nose.. His long whiskers twitched. "She found me fishing with my father. And she pulled me away from the current so she could face me herself. Death gave her more courage._

" _Mossstar chased me from StarClan. I was exiled in a sense. With my wounds reopening and my blood spilling over barren soil, I didn't have much of a chance to think of anything." Liontail's hackles rose up slowly. "Cats came to find me, eventually, but I decided that if she was allowed to live in StarClan, I'd rather rot away here."_

" _And where is here?" Hawkpaw asked._

" _I think you know the answer to that, Hawkpaw," Liontail purred deeply._

 _Hawkpaw's paws trembled, and she slipped her claws into the dirt to ground herself. She gulped and met his gaze glowing down at her. "We're in the Dark Forest, aren't we?" She asked, boldly glaring at him._

 _Liontail dipped his head. "We are. What tipped you off? Was it Rootstar? Softleaf? Falconpaw? Or perhaps Icewing?"_

 _Hawkpaw twitched her tail. "I… I think I always knew. Deep down. I didn't want to believe it."_

" _You believe it now, yes?" He raised a single eyebrow as he circled her, trailing his tufted tail down her cheek. It gave her chills. "Does that bother you?"_

 _Hawkpaw steadied herself, and her legs stopped trembling. Her heartbeat slowed. "No."_

 **A/N**

 **Well, though it was obvious, Hawkpaw has finally discovered Liontail's true identity. Though, one thing is true. Liontail has never lied to Hawkpaw.**

 **What do you think the Dark Forest is planning? As always, leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**


	26. Chapter 25: Pestilent Winds

**A/N**

 **BingoBingo (guest): Despite all the DF has done, they are incredibly fond of Hawk, and that is the primary reason she isn't very swayed by what they've done.**

 **StormingStorm (guest): Icewing being nothing more than a high-ranking grunt is hilarious to me**

 **WarriorCatLover (guest): Listen. I totally understand being concerned about writing something good. Hell, I still am. But here's the thing. It doesn't matter if it's good or not. You can always go back and edit everything you've written, but you can't edit blank pages. As long as you have fun writing it, your own writing skills will improve. If you go back and read the original version of this story, it's all over the place and to me, not well written at all. But it's very important to me, because I had fun, and that's why I haven't taken it down. I will 100% read and review your story when you publish it, as long as you enjoy writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Pestilent Winds**

Day by day, the bleariness of sleep left Dawnwhisker's eyes less and less. A fog had settled over his mind, leaving it easier to keep quiet. Even lifting his head became a strain.

Still, Aspen seemed to expect something of him.

"What do you mean you _don't know!"_ she hissed.

"I told you already," Dawnwhisker slurred, "I don't know much about the other clans."

Aspen shook her head wildly. Jaytalon's blue eyes had been one of his last sights of ThunderClan; filled with fear. Aspen's were similar in shape and color, and the glint in them was apparent enough that Dawnwhisker could still see it.

"You're either lying or a mouse-brain. Or both." Aspen moved to pace around the cramped, leaky den. "How self-centered do you have to be to not know a thing about your enemies?"

Dawnwhisker used the last of his energy to shrug and set his head back in his paws. It wasn't _lying._ He'd never been one to pay attention to anything beyond his little bubble in ThunderClan, and he was far too tired to call any details to mind as it was.

"You have to give me something," Aspen insisted, not even looking at him. "Rooster will kill you if you're not useful." There was an edge of desperation to her voice.

Dawnwhisker remained silent. He was prepared to wait for his clanmates to find him. ThunderClan would come any day now. Needleclaw would be leading the patrol, and all of his siblings would be on it, ready to tear the rogues to shreds. Dawnwhisker smiled at the thought.

"I'm not dealing with this today!" Aspen snapped. She was rendered a monochrome blur to Dawnwhisker. It stomped away and out of view. Dawnwhisker barely heard. "New York! Guard the prisoner while I'm gone!"

Dawnwhisker closed his eyes to bask in the moment of rest. His jaws were open, but much too dry to drool. Aspen was gone for what could have been the rest of the day, but she was not the first cat to return.

"Eat," the cat instructed. A soft thud fell at his paws.

Dawnwhisker blinked feebly. The dead eyes of a squirrel looked up at him with an identical expression. His parched tongue managed to water. He pushed it away.

"Spite kills more than we do," the cat said, nudging it closer. A wet bundle of moss fell off of his back, flopping next to the fresh kill. "You'll starve long before Aspen gives up and kills you."

"I'll eat when I'm back in my clan," Dawnwhisker grumbled.

"If you listen to me, you just might make it back there," the Nightwalker insisted. He was large and brown with black stripes that swirled in Dawnwhisker's eyes.

Dawnwhisker looked up at the strange tom. The Nightwalkers either beat him, interrogated him, or starved him. Yet this tom was doing no such thing.

Dawnwhisker lowered his head back onto his paws. "What do you want from me?"

The tom took on a contemplative look, as if he was uncertain himself. "Not all of us are eager to see strangers die, you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"We used to help cats," the tom said. "We did! Before, the Night Walkers gave prey to the stray cats in the upwalker city."

Dawnwhisker was too delirious to guess what his words meant.

The Nightwalker smiled wistfully, looking away from Dawnwhisker to look beyond the walls of the den and whatever territory they were in. "My mate was one of them. Foam. I haven't gotten to see her often since we were banned from giving prey- I'm not even supposed to be feeding you! But my mate is pregnant and I want out of this place."

"You poor, poor thing," Dawnwhisker cooed. "You want a cuddle or something? For me to cry? Because I have every reason to pity a murderer."

"Look," the tom said, bristling like a porcupine. "I'll be honest with you and tell you your allies probably think you're dead. We don't normally take prisoners."

"Then kill me," Dawnwhisker deadpanned.

The tom gaped at him. "You're- you're really not good at keeping yourself alive, huh?" "Did you listen to a thing I said?"

Dawnwhisker only flicked an ear. "It's hard to focus when im starving to death."

"Then eat what I brought you so I can help you get back to your clan," the tom growled back.

Dawnwhisker lifted his head to look at the Nightwalker. "This isn't a trap?" He was still skeptical.

"No. Just. hear me out, okay? Okay. I'll help you escape if you help me with something."

"Can I know what that is?"

"You'll know if you stop interrupting me! I was going to say that you'll have slightly better living conditions in with the kit mothers. Barely anything is done for them," the tom admitted. "You lending a paw makes you useful, and will keep you alive. So, once cats start letting their guard down, you're going to help the kit mothers and I escape."

Dawnwhisker scoffed. "Because kits do so well on the run for murderers. You're a flea-brain."

The tom peeled back his lips. "I have a name! I'm disrespect enough by the others, I won't take it from _you_ of all cats." He kicked the piece of prey right at Dawnwhisker's feet. "Go on, then."

Dawnwhisker eyed the tom, then slowly took a bite of the squirrel. He chewed carefully, as if testing it was fresh. Then, he fervently scarfed down the squirrel, unable to control himself as his stomach twisted with hunger.

He licked his chops in satisfaction, then looked up at the tom. "What is it?"

"What?"

Dawnwhisker rolled his eyes. "Your name, you mouse-brain."

"New York," he grunted. "Finish up so I can hide this. I'll give you some time to think about my offer."

* * *

Just as the yellow hints of dawn peaked on the horizon, pained yowls began to come from the nursery. Hawkpaw was already awake by then, sore and stiff.

"What's going on?" She yawned as she stepped out into the frigid morning. Lightfeather noticed her.

"Mosspatch is kitting," Lightfeather answered. "She's quite late, so Redbreeze is worried." She cast a look over to the nursery. "My father has dealt with lots of his mates kitting before, so I think it'll be okay since he's with her."

Hawkpaw stared at Lightfeather. "Can I ask you something?"

Lightfeather purred. "Sure thing, Hawkpaw."

"Do you love my brother?" Hawkpaw asked, unblinking as she met Lightfeather's gentle blue gaze. She widened her ears and her ears twitched.

"Rain? No, I- we're just close," Lightfeather stuttered awkwardly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe because I didn't mention which of my brothers I was asking about," Hawkpaw snickered.

Lightfeather flicked her tail. "Fine."

Hawkpaw suppressed her laughter. "No, no, don't be upset. He likes you a lot, too. He said so."

"What did he say?" Lightfeather asked, trying to remain nonchalant, but failing.

"That you're special to him," Hawkpaw purred. She spotted Scarface by the fresh-kill pile, bringing the fattest piece of prey to the elders. "You know, you've really inspired him."

Lightfeather couldn't hide her purrs. "You know, you might think it's too early, but…" she paused. "Rain asked if I wanted to be mates for life with him the other day."

Hawkpaw's jaw dropped. "What? What did you say?"

Lightfeather giggled. "Well, I said yes, of course! I think he's wonderful, and strong," she sighed dreamily, watching as he heartily chatted with the elders.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hawkpaw asked, tilting her head.

Lightfeather looked at her oddly. "You're his sister. He wants you at the ceremony, obviously. I do, too."

Hawkpaw blinked. "He does?" She stared at Lightfeather. "You do?"

"Of course," Lightfeather said. "You mean a lot to him. You two have been through tough times together."

"Is the ceremony soon?" Hawkpaw asked, taken by surprise.

"Oh, StarClan no!" Lightfeather laughed. "We were thinking sometime in new-leaf." She looked over towards the nursery. "Everyone's paws are full enough already."

Soon enough, the cries from Mosspatch in the nursery faded away, replaced with the tiny mewls of newborn kittens. Hawkpaw felt her heart swell at the precious sound.

"Oh, don't they sound adorable?" Lightfeather cooed. "I'm going to go see them."

Hawkpaw stared after her in confusion, but her memory was jolted as she saw her brush muzzles with Flarestorm. He was her father, which meant the kits were her half-siblings.

Mintflower exited the nursery, her fur damp with sweat. She leapt up onto the Tallrock and cleared her throat. "I would like to announce the birth of Mosspatch's kits, Sparkkit and Ashkit. May they become great warriors of ThunderClan one day."

What would usually be cheers of joy sounded less than enthusiastic. Births in leaf-bare made things harder for the clan, and the low energy mutters showed it.

However, a distraction came Hawkpaw's way in the form of Quickstep. "Hawkpaw," she meowed gruffly. "Come join the dawn border patrol."

Hawkpaw looked at the cats waiting by the entrance that were also on the patrol. Webstripe and Vinetail were arguing over something, though Vinetail looked ready to fall asleep on her paws. Mouseclaw was listening to something Scarface was talking about with gusto, a smile shining in his good eye.

"Okay," Hawkpaw said, following Quickstep over to the patrol.

Scarface brought up the rear while Vinetail and Webstripe padded around the flanks at a distance. The increasing size of the patrols and tight formation was no surprise to Hawkpaw. Cloudclaw was smart, while Smokestar was paranoid.

Hawkpaw fell in stride with Mouseclaw. He flicked his fuzzy tail, smirking over to Hawkpaw. "That leg not giving you any trouble?"

Hawkpaw's whiskers twitched. The patrol crested the hill in close step. "Hasn't really for moons. Just little twinges." She stretched her leg out as if to prove it.

"Ah, feet. Good for carrying our bodies, and our bodies for carrying our heads." Mouseclaw nodded wisely. "Some cats have smaller ones for a reason."

"Hm. Our leader is one of them."

Mouseclaw nodded. "How I see it is, there's a lot of cats I don't like, but I feel they'd still defend me as a clanmate as of now. I think that would extend to Mapleflower, too, if cats weren't so stuck on the idea that being our leader means Smokestar is always right."

Hawkpaw grinned. "Ah, but for some cats, that's just an excuse of character, isn't it?"

"Some characters will do anything if they think it makes them loyal," Mouseclaw meowed. "At least our deputy only pretends to like Smokestar so he can get things done."

"A fourth of the clan seems ready to talk about Smokestar dropping dead in front of his sympathizers," Hawkpaw commented.

"Stay alert," Quickstep growled from ahead of them, her voice low. "We're approaching ShadowClan."

Hawkpaw shut her mouth, sniffing the air. Sure enough, the smell of swamp and reptiles filled her senses. Mouseclaw's fluffy tail bushed up, and Vinetail's lithe form stiffened.

As they approached the Marsh Banks, a blur of a cat dashed out of the foliage. The patrol scattered in surprise, blinking after the cat. A ShadowClan cat Hawkpaw didn't recognize had crossed the border, a lizard in her jaws.

"You're trespassing!" Vinetail snarled.

The she cat looked up in surprise. Her dark brown mottled fur had snowflakes stuck in it, and she looked caught off guard. "Oh StarClan!" she swore.

"You had better explain yourself," Quickstep growled carefully.

The she cat had a nasty torn ear, jagged and long since scarred over. Hawkpaw recognized it as Jaytalon's work from when ShadowClan attacked their camp.

"Thornyflower!" A voice called. "Did you catch it?"

"Cr- Crowblaze!" She yowled. "ThunderClanners!"

Hawkpaw tensed, and felt the air fill with apprehension as a ShadowClan patrol appeared. A black tom with grey patches was at the head, with three other cats flanking him.

"Thornyflower, come over here," a skinny black tom coaxed her. She cast a nervous look to Quickstep, then snatched up her lizard and darted over to the tom. He licked her ears in comfort.

"She crossed the border!" Vinetail hissed. "You can't hunt on another clan's territory!"

"It was a mistake!" The skinny black tom protested.

"Crowblaze!" the patrol leader snapped, turning to glare at him. Thornyflower was hiding under his chin. "Quickstep, surely you understand? She merely was chasing something, and hadn't noticed she crossed the border. It's okay."

Quickstep opened her mouth to speak, but Vinetail beat her to it. "You ShadowClan cats really think it's okay to kill my brother and hunt on our territory?" She yowled, haunches rippling under her pelt as she pounced at Thornyflower.

"Vinetail, stop!" Quickstep gasped as the young warrior pinned Crowblaze to the ground, protecting Thornyflower.

A black and white she cat yanked Vinetail back by latching onto her tail with her jaws and pulling her. "Don't lay a claw on her!" Hawkpaw snapped.

The black and white she cat whirled around to hiss at Hawkpaw, springing at her. Hawkpaw grappled with her, caught off guard. They rolled around in the snow, claws flailing about.

Suddenly, the she cat was ripped off her, and Hawkpaw met the yellow eyes of her savior, Mouseclaw. He was immediately tackled by a rusty red and black she cat, who dug her claws into his shoulder.

Hawkpaw scanned the Marsh Banks, and in a matter of seconds, her clanmates were claw to claw with ShadowClan warriors. Vinetail had finally managed to get to Thornyflower, and spared her no mercy.

Webstripe had been pinned by Crowblaze, while Quickstep fended off the ShadowClan patrol leader, making it seem easy. Scarface tore Crowblaze off of Webstripe and slammed the ShadowClan cat into the ground.

The black and white she cat Mouseclaw had rescued Hawkpaw from had regained her senses and lunged at Hawkpaw. She quickly ducked and sprang onto the she-cat's shpulders, sinking her claws into the soft flesh.

The ShadowClan warrior yowled in pain and struggled under Hawkpaw's hold. The she-cat rolled onto her back, but Hawkpaw managed to dodge just in time. Despite her clanmates outnumbering them, ShadowClan was pushing them back.

In a glorious moment, Hawkpaw recognized the tortoiseshell fur of a familiar cat come to their rescue. _Mapleflower!_ Hawkpaw gasped in realization.

Her hope was extinguished when she flanked the ShadowClan patrol leader and raked her claws down Quickstep's face. "Good work, Wiltflower," the enemy growled, spitting blood from his mouth onto the snow.

Hawkpaw looked around in horror. More and more ShadowClans were slinking out of the forest, springing at them with the advantage of surprise.

Hawkpaw screeched as she was slammed against the ground by a grey tabby tom, who snarled in her face. She turned her face away as spit dripped from his open jaws. She took her chance to smack her unsheathed paw across his face, and dragged her claws down his muscled shoulders.

Quickstep held the most injuries now, bleeding from a deep cut on her forehead which trickled down her face, smeared into her fur. She shook her fur out, blood spraying out from every angle. Her sides heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

Scarface attempted to come to her aid, but he was stopped by a dark ginger tom who did not hesitate to bowl into Scarface full force, ramming him against an oak tree. The impact caused snow to slip off the branches, coating the ShadowClan tom.

Scarface tackled the ginger tom, ripping at his ears and digging his claws into the soft of his underbelly. The tom backed off, circling Scarface for an opening. The ThunderClan tom stumbled, dizzy from being slammed into the tree.

Vinetail came out of nowhere, raking her claws down the ginger tom's face before being double-teamed by a brown tabby she-cat. Vinetail, however, did not falter. She cleverly slid under the she-cat's belly, clawing at her tender skin.

Hawkpaw panted, alarm coursing through her. A tingling sensation shot through her, and she instinctively jerked her body to the side just in time to see a ShadowClan cat who had snuck up on her slam into the snow.

Not bothering to question it, Hawkpaw ran to help Vinetail. She forced her aching limbs to jump onto the ginger tom's back, lurching as he staggered under her.

He threw her off with a shake, and pounced on her, digging and raking his claws into her tender underbelly. The scent of blood was all Hawkpaw could smell now. It was heavy in the air all around them, and it stained the snow pink and red.

"ThunderClan!" Quickstep hissed. Her voice sounded gruff and exhausted. "Retreat!"

The tom released her, rejoining his clanmates. Hawkpaw watched as her own clanmates followed Quickstep's order. Vinetail snarled one last time at the brown tabby she-cat before retreating.

Hawkpaw lingered long enough to see Stagstrike emerge from the undergrowth, his hulking form casting a shadow that nearly reached her paws. His dark blue eyes were locked onto her.

"Hawkpaw, come on!" Scarface called.

Hawkpaw stared for a moment longer before limping after her clanmates. A sense of loss hung over their heads as they dragged themselves back to camp, weak and trailing blood after them. The cold wind stung Hawkpaw's wounds, and her clanmates shivered beside her.

They entered camp as wounded warriors with fallen faces and limping with pain. It took only a matter of seconds before the clan noticed the scent of blood in the air.

Appleberry was sunning herself on a rock beside Stonetail, looking almost like she was back to her usual self. Her eyes were shining as they shared tongues together.

The dark ginger she cat sat up abruptly when she saw the patrol hobbling into camp. Her eyes quickly turned frantic. "Webstripe? Is he okay?" She gasped, running over to them.

Appleberry pushed Vinetail out of the way, and the black she cat glared at her mother. "Oh, Webstripe," Appleberry sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay. Go see Redbreeze, now."

The blue-grey tom let his mother groom his ears momentarily before sending Vinetail an apologetic look. He followed the rest of the patrol to the medicine den, but Hawkpaw lingered beside Vinetail. She was shaking with anger, her green eyes alit with fury.

"Didn't you wonder if I was okay?" Vinetail asked, her voice tight.

"Hm?" Appleberry murmured.

"Didn't you wonder if _I_ was okay?" Vinetail repeated, clenching her jaw.

"Why would I?" Appleberry huffed.

Vinetail's face contorted into one of raving vehemence. "Because I'm your daughter! Be- because you fell into despair when Sprucefur died and you've never treated me fairly!"

Her lips quivered, and Hawkpaw could see the hurt in her eyes, but her voice only conveyed anger. "It's like I come second to them. I don't deserve the way you treat me, and- and for the life of me I can't figure out why! Wh- what did I do wrong, mom?"

Appleberry spun around, nose screwed up in a snarl. "You were born! That's what you did wrong!"

Vinetail took a step back. "I- I don't understand."

Appleberry scoffed. "Of course you don't. Foxclaw made me promise never to tell you, but I can't _stand_ looking at you. I can't stand how you look like that- that flat-footed, flea infested cat that is your father!"

Vinetail looked to Stonetail. "Dad? I look nothing like him. What- what are you talking about?"

"Not Stonetail!" Appleberry hissed. "Duskheart!"

"Who?" Vinetail asked. Her anger had seemingly died down to confusion.

"That WindClan disgrace!" Appleberry cried. "He seduced my precious sister and then she had _you!_ And when you were born, she _died!"_

Vinetail's eyes skittered back and forth as she put together the pieces. "Foxclaw… is my mom? Not you?"

"And thank StarClan I'm not," Appleberry growled. "But if I ever get my paws on that Duskheart again, I'll kill him this time!" She stalked towards Vinetail, her lips peeled back. "I wish I had killed him when I got my chance all those moons ago. Then _you_ would never be here!"

Vinetail trembled, nose twitching with wrath. "I was a kit!"

"A filthy little half-breed kit at that!" Appleberry yowled. "I was disgusted every time I had to look at you! Your birth killed my sister, and it was her hubris that got our parents killed!"

"How can you possible blame me for that!" Vinetail scoffed. "What could I have possibly done to deserve the way you treated me all these moons? Why will I never be good enough for you?"

"Because you are nothing like Foxclaw, and everything like your egotistical, _unruly_ father," Appleberry spat, spit hitting Vinetail on the bridge of her nose.

Ire flooded Vinetail's eyes, and with tear-filled eyes, she let out a furious scream. She lunged at Appleberry with unsheathed claws, but she was jerked back before she could reach the queen.

Mintflower had grabbed Vinetail by the scruff and pulled her back. Vinetail was squirming on the ground, trying to break free. "Let me go, let me go!" She hissed.

Appleberry glowered at Vinetail with disdain, and huffed through her nose. With a flick of her tail, she stalked away without a second glance to her. Vinetail collapsed, shaking. She stomped away, fur on end.

"Hawkpaw, come get your wounds treated," Mintflower said gently.

"I- I-" Hawkpaw stammered. She looked back after Vinetail. She felt dizzy, and knew she needed treatment. "Give me a moment," she said, and dashed after Vinetail without waiting for Mintflower's response.

Vinetail had made it to the babbling brooks, which had a thin layer of ice over it. She was hunched over the water, staring at her distorted reflection on the ice.

"Vinetail, are you okay?" Hawkpaw asked gently.

Hawkpaw got an answer in the form of Vinetail letting out a raw, heart wrenching and irate screech. She pounded her forepaws on the ice viciously, grunting and screaming with every hit as she took out her emotions on the ice.

It suddenly broke under her paws, and they got briefly wet before she pulled them back. Vinetail panted, sides heaving. Hawkpaw approached her to see hot tears streaming down freely.

"She never loved me," Vinetail scoffed. She was quiet for a moment before she fiercely dragged her claws into the sleet on the ground.

"Well, I love you," Hawkpaw said quietly. "You're more than enough for me."

Vinetail sighed and leaned her head against Hawkpaw. "I know." She smirked lightly. "Can we stay like this?"

"Like what?" Hawkpaw asked, chuckling.

"Sitting… here. Together. With no one else to bother us." Vinetail scooched closer to Hawkpaw so their sides were touching. Hawkpaw's wounds stung with the contact, but she said nothing. "Forever."

Hawkpaw stared at her paws. She almost agreed. "We should go get out wounds treated. I don't want you to get an infection."

Vinetail sighed heavily. "You're right. If I did, I'd be stuck with Mintflower for StarClan knows how long, and I don't think I can tolerate that."

Thornsnag practically ran into them just as they were about to go back to camp. "There you are!" He gasped. "I saw your patrol head into the medicine den, but you weren't there! Thank StarClan you're okay!"

Hawkpaw purred, and Vinetail made a disgusted sound. She ignored her. "We were just about to go to Mintflower," she said, trying her hardest not to slur her words. Things were beginning to feel slow.

"That's a good idea," Thornsnag meowed. "No offense, but you look terrible. Like you're about to collapse."

Hawkpaw shook her head, and the world spun. "No, I- I'm okay. Promise."

Thornsnag raised an eyebrow. "Stop being so stubborn, and go see my sister. I care about you, mouse-brain."

"Aw, that's gross," Hawkpaw snickered.

"Yeah, it is gross," Vinetail agreed, disdain in her voice. "Well, this was sappy and all, but we should be going. You can stare into each other's eyes tomorrow."

Vinetail dragged Hawkpaw away before she could even protest. She caught a glimpse of Thornsnag with an amused look on her face, and couldn't help but melt.

"I swear, your head turns to mush around him," Vinetail growled, shaking her head. "No tom is worth acting dumb over."

"You just say that 'cause you only like she-cats," Hawkpaw teased her. "I like both."

Vinetail blinked. "Oh. Right."

"I can't exactly _blame_ you," Hawkpaw admitted, "Jaytalon and Thornsnag have half a mind between them and they can't even share it."

"Sounds like every tom ever," Vinetail snorted, still nudging Hawkpaw along as they got closer back to camp. She had seemed to loosen up a bit already.

"Well, who would _you_ prefer I be with?" Hawkpaw asked, looking up at Vinetail slyly.

"You like both she-cats and toms, don't you?" Vinetail snorted, looking away. "Just mate with someone your parents won't approve of to be spiteful."

"That's a bit like just using them, isn't it?" Hawkpaw asked.

Vinetail scoffed once more. "Not if they're willing to be in on it."

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "Who would willingly take part in that?"

Vinetail grumbled. "Sometimes I wonder where your half of a brain went." She lashed her tail, irritated.

Hawkpaw snickered. "You must have it." Their black pelts brushed together as the entrance of camp came into view, and Vinetail froze in place.

"What do you want?" Vinetail growled.

Stonetail waited for them beside the camp entrance, looking unsure and ruffled in his own right. He attempted to put on a soft expression as they approached. "Vinetail, I- uh- see that Appleberry told you about your birth parents-"

Vinetail passed by him like he was less than the breeze on her pelt. Her posture, though casual, had a tautness to it. Hawkpaw offered Stonetail an apologetic look.

"Vinetail! Just listen-!" Stonetail did not encroach on Vinetail's space, but stood to hold the weight of his heavy plead. "Please."

Vinetail paused, ear curving behind her head. She did not move to face him, or speak, but she stood still.

Stonetail sighed in relief. "You need to know that as soon as Appleberry showed you to me as a little newborn, I… I loved you as my daughter, Vinetail. I understand that I haven't been the best father- and I fully support you if you want to know more about your… birth parents- I just- just want you to know that I still love you."

Vinetail kept still.

Hawkpaw had never seen Stonetail express much aside from a flash of grief a moon ago. Yet there he stood, pleading at the daughter he loved as he had Meadowkit.

Hawkpaw wanted to scream for Vinetail to accept his gesture- to spill her guts about the river in her own blood and the experience with neglectful foster mothers, but guilt kept her speechless. Her eyes refused to remain on one cat.

Vinetail kept walking.

"She doesn't want to open herself up to hurt right now," Hawkpaw whispered.

Stonetail dipped his head. "I wanted to tell her sooner, but… I feared her reaction would be exactly this." He regarded Hawkpaw with the resigned sorrow Sprucefur had displayed on his deathbed, only muted. Stoic as rock. "Though I can't lie and say I was a good father if I let my mate treat our kit that way."

"Maybe visit her in the medicine den tomorrow," Hawkpaw suggested quietly before following Vinetail into the medicine den.

Quickstep, Webstripe, Mouseclaw, and Scarface had already been treated, judging by their absence in the den. Instead, Hailfall was sitting in a nest near a wall.

"Pay him no mind," Mintflower sighed. "He's just got whitecough."

"I do not!" Hailfall huffed. "You youngins know nothing these days."

"I'm a medicine cat, Hailfall," Mintflower said decidedly. "I know more than you. And that knowledge says you have whitecough."

Hailfall grumbled, but said no more. He simply rested his head on his paws with a stifled cough.

"You two, sit here," Mintflower said, pointing to a fresh moss nest. Hawkpaw and Vinetail sat down obediently as Mintflower began mixing a poultice for their wounds.

"You waited a while to get treated so there's a chance of infection since you exposed them to the elements," Mintflower warned them. She was working on Vinetail first.

Vinetail only exhaled shortly through her nose, ignoring Mintflower's words. She remained completely still, not even wincing as Mintflower applied marigold and cobwebs to her open wounds.

"You next," Mintflower said, fetching more herbs.

Mintflower looked over Hawkpaw's wounds, and then stared at her sternly. "You've lost a lot of blood! This wound here is pretty deep, you should've come sooner."

Hawkpaw's head spun. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Mintflower sighed. "Here, lay down."

Hawkpaw did as she was told, and relaxed as the cool sensation of herbs eased the pain on her wounds. Though it stung, Hawkpaw certainly wasn't unfamiliar with pain.

"Vinetail, you can go," Mintflower said as she wrapped up Hawkpaw's wounds. "I want Hawkpaw to stay here for a night."

"I want to stay with her!" Vinetail insisted.

"You can come later with prey, but I need the space right now," Mintflower responded. "I'm going to need to do a lot of checkups to keep the spread of whitecough under control."

Vinetail's long tail twitched. As if summoned by Mintflower's words, Frondgrass entered the den, with feeble little Fallowkit being carried by her scruff.

Mintflower gave Vinetail a dismissive look, and Vinetail stalked out with a furious huff. "What can I do for you, Frondgrass?" Mintflower turned to the queen.

"It's probably nothing, but Fallowkit has been coughing and sneezing lately," she explained, setting the she-kit down. "And she doesn't look good."

Fallowkit's kitten blue eyes were droopy, with crusted eye boogers in the corners. Mintflower made a thoughtful noise, walking closer to inspect the kit.

She peered closely into the kit's glazed over eyes, and looked over her nose, with oozed a white phlegm. Mintflower beckoned Fallowkit to open her mouth, and she did. Inside was dry, raw with coughing.

Mintflower took a step back. "She's got whitecough."

Frondgrass looked worried. "I- is she going to be okay?"

"She'll stay here overnight, but it's leaf-bare and whitecough can become greencough very quickly," Mintflower warned her. Frondgrass' worried expression only deepened. "But I'm good at what I do. You have no reason to worry."

Mintflower took Fallowkit by her scruff and laid her in a nest beside Sorrelfrost. "You should get some rest, Frondgrass," Mintflower said.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked in a meek voice.

Mintflower shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't want you catching anything either. Plus, Cinderkit and Blizzardkit need their mother, too."

Frondgrass let out a resigned sigh and left the medicine den. Mintflower made her rounds in the den, cramped with about half a dozen sick cats.

Moons ago, Hawkpaw would've wished Mintflower to lay with her, but after everything, she was glad when Mintflower retired to her nest in a separate corner of the den.

Though she tried to let the darkness of sleep envelop her and carry her to Liontail's realm, Hawkpaw tossed and turned all night. There was not a silent moment, for the entire den was filled with the cacophony of coughing cats.

 **A/N**

 **With leaf-bare comes sickness, and with sickness comes…. well, you know what comes next.**

 **Who are you expecting to get sick? Is there anyone you don't want to see get sick? As always, leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**

 **SuperBailey, my beta reader, claims that Vinetail's lines (when talking to Hawkpaw about who she likes) are ripped straight from our own conversations. She helps write Mintflower and Vinetail's lesbian moments, as a lesbian herself, to help give them the right energy.**


	27. Chapter 26: Distemper

**A/N**

 **Updates might experience a delay due to my personal life, but I have no plans to go on a hiatus. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Distemper**

" _Hawkpaw_?"

Hawkpaw groaned. She felt like she had just fallen asleep. "Ugh…. Mintflower?" she slurred. "Don't wake me up unless it's to go back to training."

 _"Hawkpaw!"_

Hawkpaw rolled onto her back, stretching her legs in the air with another groan. Peeling open her eyelids granted her the sight of a disheveled Vinetail staring at her.

"Do I look like a healer to you?"

"Vinetail?" Hawkpaw wriggled against her nest, struggling to revive her limbs. "It's… still dark out!" she craned her head to see not even the touches of dawn.

"Well, duh!" Vinetail said. "We have to sneak out so no one sees us."

"Where are we going?" Hawkpaw asked, her eyes still half shut as Vinetail hoisted her up from out of her nest. She fell completely limp on the wiry she-cat.

"To find my real father," Vinetail whispered, holding Hawkpaw up. "Now, c'mon."

"Mmm… okay…" Hawkpaw slurred, drifting back off as Vinetail pulled her out of the den and dragged out of camp through the dirt-place.

The early morning air chilled and ruffled Hawkpaw's fur, but despite it, she still managed to fall back asleep leaning against Vinetail.

 _Hawkpaw was standing on the edge of a river. Something compelled her into the water, as if it was calling to her. Four leafed clovers replaced the grass, and amber eyes like her father's reflected off of the water. The river hummed, as if singing to her._

 _The moment she stepped in, the water turned to black sludge around her paws. It invaded her dense fur at once. Something invisible pulled her down._

 _Hawkpaw sat up, gasping for air. She didn't recognize her surroundings. Her body was posed above a lake of cats, blood rising and forming red clouds that swallowed the sky. An unfamiliar greyish brown tabby she-cat was looking past her, with an expression of disbelief falling into fear._

 _Hawkpaw turned her head only to be met with a new scene. She was forced to buffett and brace against a storm. Desperation brought her claws out to keep her from slipping away with the gale._

 _The struggle proved fruitless when she fell into the snow, unable to force her frozen limbs any further. The starry white glow of the snow vanished into darkness black as pitch. With the screaming wind gone, the caterwauls of kittens rose to replace it._

 _Hawkpaw knew she had to save them._ Save them! Save them! _Hawkpaw screamed at herself. She pulled herself to her feet, determination reinvigorating her._

 _Only to find herself pulling a sleeping jay from a patch of wet thorns. Blood soaked the brambles and briars- too much blood to have come from a single blue bird._

 _Hawkpaw realized that the brambles were pushing the jay towards her- desperately willing them both to escape. Clovers sprouted from the blood, soaking it up greedily like rainwater until they formed full tendrils._

 _Hawkpaw screeched and clawed at them, only to find her paw tangled in a mess of vines. They squeezed tighter and tighter, snaking up to pull her back down. Down to the crackling, howling shadows of a thunderstorm._

 _"I'm sorry!" Hawkpaw shrieked,_ only to wake up staring directly at Vinetail.

"Sorry for what?" Vinetail scoffed. "Making me practically carry you all the way here?"

Hawkpaw blinked, looking around. Pale green grass stretched ahead of them, mounds and rocks jutting up sporadically. Dawn was still far away, and the light of the low moon illuminated the path ahead. "Where are we?" She asked, frantically looking around.

"Uh, WindClan?" Vinetail answered as if it was obvious.

Hawkpaw gaped at her. "WindClan? But that's trespassing! How did we get here?"

Vinetail rolled her eyes. "We walked. Or rather, I walked and I dragged you along."

"Vinetail, why are we here?" Hawkpaw sighed.

"To find my real father!" She hissed. "My entire life is a lie!" She forced her fur to settle down. "Besides, if I really am half WindClan, it isn't really trespassing, is it?"

Hawkpaw made a face. "Uh… I guess… not?"

"There," Vinetail said. "Come on, we don't have all day. Really."

Hawkpaw hesitated a moment, but realized Vinetail would not wait up for her. She quickly trotted to catch up to the lithe she-cat. "How do you even know where the camp is?" Hawkpaw asked.

"That's what you're here for," Vinetail huffed. "My nose is terrible at tracking. And… I wanted you here."

Hawkpaw smiled at her, and Vinetail looked away. "Just track them," she grumbled.

Hawkpaw snuffed at the ground, wisps of grass tickling her muzzle. "Well, the entire area smells like WindClan," she said thoughtfully. "It might take me a bit to discern where the camp is."

"Just do it before dawn," Vinetail said. "I didn't stay up all night for nothing."

Hawkpaw followed a nonsensical trail, and stopped short. "This is a day old," she concurred. "A hunting patrol. It leads out further near SkyClan territory, so if we follow it back…"

She trailed off, nose following the scent. Vinetail kept at a short pace behind her, ears and tail flicking nervously, but she wouldn't allow her face to show it.

They climbed up a tall mound, and in a low, deep dip, was the WindClan camp. From their vantage point, they could see all the cats sleeping out in the open, curled up under the fading stars.

There was a hollow covered in gorse, and not far from it, a ledge with furze hanging over it. Hawkpaw could see a tunnel dug out moons ago, hardened by the harsh winds, but she couldn't see into it from where she was standing.

"What are we waiting for?" Vinetail said, walking down the hill. Her muscles rippled under her black form, and it was then Hawkpaw saw just how WindClan her best friend looked.

The heather barrier tickled at Hawkpaw, brushing her whiskers and inner ear fur. The camp was still asleep, and Hawkpaw felt wrong being there, more so than the fact they weren't supposed to be.

A dark ginger she-cat began to stir, and Hawkpaw felt Vinetail tense beside her. Yellow eyes blinked sleepily up at them, and within a second, her hackles were raised.

"Intruders!" She yowled at the top of her lungs. "ThunderClanners!"

More and more WindClan cats began to wake, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Vinetail and Hawkpaw stood back to back, crouched down defensively.

"Well, this went worse than I expected," Vinetail said under her breath.

"How did you expect it to go?" Hawkpaw hissed back.

"I don't know!" Vinetail grumbled. "A warm welcome? Or at least not a hostile one!"

"What business do you have here?" The dark ginger she-cat growled, face dangerously close to Vinetail's. WindClan cats surrounded them from every angle.

"I'll take it from here, Roseclaw," a deep voice rumbled. "At ease."

The warriors dispersed, keeping their distance as a large, golden flecked tom loomed over them. Sunstar.

"Why have you come here, ThunderClanners?" He asked.

"I demand answers!" Vinetail exploded, standing up straight. Sunstar made her look like a kit.

Sunstar's dark blue eyes narrowed. "And what answers are those?"

"Who is my father?" She asked. "I came here to find him, and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Why would your father be in WindClan?" Roseclaw growled, tail lashing. "You're ThunderClan."

"I'm half WindClan!" Vinetail hissed.

"WindClan has no code-breakers here!" Roseclaw hissed. Sunstar shot her a silencing look, and she took a step back.

"How do you know this?" Sunstar asked. He beckoned Vinetail to follow him with a flick of his tail, and Hawkpaw trailed just behind her friend.

Vinetail looked at the ground. "My mother- well, not really- told me. She said my mother was her sister, and she fell in love with a WindClan cat. And then… had me."

Sunstar sighed. "I'm afraid that is no reason to come here into my territory unannounced."

"I- I have to know!" Vinetail cried. "I came all this way!" Hawkpaw saw the teary desperation in her friend's eyes. A vulnerability she rarely ever even showed Hawkpaw.

"Please," Vinetail begged. That was a word Hawkpaw couldn't ever remember her friend saying.

The leader sighed deeply. "He might not even be alive anymore," Sunstar said. "You're about twelve moons old, yes? We've lost many cats since then."

"He has to be! I feel it!" Vinetail exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can do," Sunstar said. "There isn't a scrap of truth to your story. As leader of WindClan, I say you are not welcome here in our territory."

"No, no, I need to know!" Vinetail hissed.

"Leave," Sunstar growled. "I expect to never see you here again." His tone indicated that would be his last dismissal.

Vinetail looked like her world had been crushed. Hawkpaw pressed herself against her. "Come on, Vinetail," she said gently. "Let's go."

Vinetail's posture sagged as they began trudging out of the WindClan camp. "I can't believe they turned me away like that…" Vinetail mumbled. "I'm one of them…"

"Appleberry could've been lying," Hawkpaw pointed out. "She's never been the most… trustworthy cat."

"But what about Stonetail?" Vinetail asked. "Did she get him in on it too?"

Hawkpaw shook her head. "I don't know."

"You're probably right." Vinetail let out a frustrated growl. "I bet Duskheart doesn't even exist. What a load of fox-dung!"

"Um, I'm sorry, excuse me!" A black tom called from a few mouse-lengths away from them.

Vinetail raised her head as the tom walked over, eyes sharp and ears flat. "What? Come to tell me I'm not welcome? Get in line."

"No, I- did you say Duskheart?" He asked.

Vinetail's hostility died down to a wary stance. "Yes. And?"

"That- that's me," he meowed. "My name is Duskheart. I- I don't recognize you. Do we know each other?" His tone was innocent, completely unaware of who Vinetail was to him.

Vinetail let out a choked gasp. "Appleberry wasn't lying…" she whispered.

Duskheart raised an eyebrow. "Appleberry? That's Foxclaw's sister…"

Vinetail's eyes lit up. "Foxclaw? You knew my mother?"

Duskheart stared at Vinetail. "Foxclaw is your mother? And you look warrior age… how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen moons old," Vinetail answered, her eyes swimming with giddiness.

"Fourteen… that… that means…" Duskheart trailed off, staring at Vinetail. He looked dizzy.

She nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. I'm your daughter, Vinetail."

Hawkpaw looked between the both of them. They looked frighteningly alike, with the same build, fur, and ears. They only difference was the color of their eyes.

"That's impossible," Duskheart said, taking a step back. "Foxclaw never told me… was she…? Oh, StarClan."

Vinetail's eyes searched him up and down. "I- I look just like you," she whispered, as if she could hardly believe it.

Duskheart let out a surprised laugh. "You- you have your mother's eyes."

Vinetail blinked. "I do?"

Duskheart grinned. "Certainly." He caught sight of Hawkpaw standing not far away. "Is… is she…?" He trailed off awkwardly.

Vinetail glanced behind her. "What? Hawkpaw? Oh! Oh, no, she's not my sister. Just my friend."

Duskheart seemed relieved. "I'm not sure if I could handle anymore surprises," he sighed.

"Duskheart, what is going on here?" Sunstar asked, his shadow looming over them. Vinetail's excited demeanor quickly vanished.

"Sunstar, I- I can explain," Duskheart meowed frantically.

Sunstar stared between Vinetail and Duskheart, clearly recognizing their similarity. "It would seem you have a _lot_ of explaining to do," he growled.

Duskheart gulped, glancing at Vinetail. "Se- several moons ago, I met a ThunderClan cat by the name of Foxclaw. Things… happened. We didn't mean for them to, but we couldn't help it…" he stared up at his leader with a helpless, guilty look on his face. "One day she didn't come visit me. And then, she never did again. I thought she didn't love me anymore… I couldn't really blame her."

Vinetail stared at her father with a pitiful look. This was all new information to her. "A few moons later, I heard she died," Duskheart continued. "And her sister had given birth to three kits. I didn't even think- how could I have-"

"Duskheart, stop," Sunstar ordered. The warrior shut his mouth. "It is a miracle no one ever found out about your blatant disregard for the code. But now you have a kit who thinks it is acceptable to trespass into another clan's territory simply because she has _family_ there."

"Believe me, if I knew, I would never have let her come," Duskheart swore. Hawkpaw saw the evident hurt in Vinetail's eyes. "But…" he glanced over at Vinetail. "Now that she has… I'm glad to have met her."

"Surely you won't keep apart a family?" Vinetail pleaded.

Sunstar shook his broad head. "I understand where you are coming from, but young one, you are not supposed to _exist,"_ he lamented. "If it's something I wouldn't let even my own Brindleleaf off with, it's certainly not something I can let Duskheart do."

"It's in the past now!" Hawkpaw hissed.

Sunstar eyes were dark, face cast in shadow. "I can't let Vinetail cross our borders. If she is ThunderClan, she is ThunderClan. Even at gatherings cats might grow suspicious of your resemblance- I can't say I knew and let you off with no punishment."

"Foxclaw is long dead!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "Surely the guilt has been enough of a punishment these past moons?"

Sunstar wheeled on the apprentice. "I have words for you too, Hawkpaw. Just because Smokestar doubles as your father, it does not grant you free range of every territory, either."

"Would you keep your own daughter from her family?" Vinetail growled. "If she's never felt like she's been loved or belonged _anywhere,_ would you still cast her out?"

"You have a clear disregard for the code just as your father it seems," Sunstar said sternly. "You cross our borders and demand to be able to do so again? You broke the code, Vinetail. Your mere _existence_ is breaking the code."

"It's not the first time that rule has been broken," Vinetail countered. "It's been broken more times than cats can count! Maybe that means something."

"It means it is not enforced strictly enough," Sunstar growled. "You are to be escorted out of WindClan territory and _never_ to return again, do I make myself clear?"

Vinetail took a step closer. "But, Sunstar-"

Sunstar peeled his lips back. "I _said_ , do I make myself _clear?"_ He growled.

Vinetail took a feeble step backwards. "Y- yes." There was no trace of fear in her eyes. Only a blazing urge to defy, scream, hiss, anything to make Sunstar see her point.

"Roseclaw," Sunstar said, flicking his tail. The deputy marched over with three cats at her heel. "Escort them back to ThunderClan territory."

Roseclaw shoved Vinetail and Hawkpaw forward, but the half-clan she-cat made an effort to crane her neck to catch one last glimpse of her father. Duskheart's amber eyes followed them all the way out of camp until he was swallowed by distance.

Vinetail and Hawkpaw were dead silent on the way back. Occasionally, Vinetail would drag her paws and fall behind, only to be pushed ahead by the rear cat. She would hiss and snap her jaws at him before going back to match pace with Hawkpaw.

Once they reached the river border, Roseclaw and the three other WindClan cats pushed them across the flat stepping stones roughly. "Get going," Roseclaw growled.

Vinetail lingered for a moment, tail bushed up and a growl reverberating in her throat. Hawkpaw wanted nothing more than to pounce at the cats for her, but Vinetail calmed herself with a sigh. She turned tail, and Hawkpaw followed.

They returned to camp just as dawn had touched the horizon. Cloudclaw was already up, moving around camp and waking up cats for the dawn patrol if they weren't already awake.

"Where were you two?" Cloudclaw asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hawkpaw cut in swiftly. "We were going to go hunt early, since it's harder in leaf-bare, but nothing was awake."

Vinetail nodded. "We thought we could catch some prey while it got food."

Cloudclaw blinked at them. "Good idea, but you went out far too early. Try just after the sun rises next time."

"Right," Vinetail said.

"Featherpaw has his warrior assessment today, so if you go out hunting again, try to avoid him," Cloudclaw said. "Amberleaf wants him to have as little distractions as possible."

Hawkpaw's jaw dropped. "What? But he's younger than me! What about my assessment redo?"

Cloudclaw face took on a sympathetic look. "You should talk to Thornsnag about that. I… I think you'll take it better from him. He's in Smokestar's den."

Hawkpaw looked to Vinetail. The warrior rolled her eyes. "Oh, go on. I can't stop you from going to him and stirring up trouble even if I tried."

Hawkpaw managed a wink, then trotted across camp to wait by Smokestar's den. Though she fought it down, anger festered under her fur. The struggle to keep it level left her strained.

Voices rose to Hawkpaw's senses. Her mentor and adoptive father were easily distinguishable.

"She's been an apprentice for eight moons now! Surely she's ready for her final assessment?" Thornsnag failed to hold his patience.

Smokestar responded like a clap of thunder. "Hawkpaw just returned from a battle with fresh wounds!" he boomed. The echo of his volume escaped into the camp, but no cat was close enough to hear. "I'd also have to ask Redbreeze about the reliability of her leg!"

"Then ask! You're dodging the question!" Thornsnag snapped.

"A leader's word is law, Thornsnag. And your leader is telling you that he doesn't trust the stability of your apprentice," Smokestar hissed. His willingness to deal with Thornsnag escaped him in the same breath, and moments later, Thornsnag came stomping out of the den.

Hawkpaw slipped beside him. His ears were pressed to his head. Hawkpaw felt far less compelled to leave with her tail between her legs, but Thornsnag was there, and he was a solid weight to ground her.

"Suppose you heard that?" Thornsnag grunted without looking at her.

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "I still haven't developed a tolerance for his ludicrousy quite yet."

"I'll send Mintflower towards him later," Thornsnag promised gruffly. "Redbreeze will say just what Smokestar wants her to."

"Hopefully she'll retire when Moonkit is inevitably apprenticed to Mintflower," Hawkpaw said.

"It's kinda funny they're all related," Thornsnag scoffed. "Redbreeze is our aunt, and Moonkit is our niece."

Hawkpaw hummed. "Well, she does have an affinity for herbs. Maybe it runs in the family."

Thornsnag laughed. "I'm certainly useless with herbs."

"Well, maybe one of our kits will have more luck," Hawkpaw purred with amusement, before realizing what she had said.

Thornsnag stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Our kits?"

"I mean- in the future- i- if you want? It slipped out- I didn't mean- Starclan, I'm sorry- I-" Hawkpaw stammered fruitlessly, feeling hot and flushed in embarrassment.

Thornsnag looked equally as embarrassed. "That's moons away… after Ivypaw- I- I don't know if I want kits."

Hawkpaw shook her head. "No, no, that's okay! I didn't mean to say that… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Thornsnag sighed. "You just caught me off guard! But, maybe you do have a point."

Hawkpaw blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah," Thornsnag said. "Maybe being good at medicine runs in my family."

Hawkpaw managed an awkward laugh. "Y- yeah! Maybe one of Heatherkit or Eaglekit's future kits will be the apprentice to Moonkit one day."

The uncomfortable aura began to ebb away, and the two of them were back to being at ease around each other. "You should keep busy while I go talk to Mintflower," Thornsnag said. "I don't want Smokestar to claim you haven't been working as hard."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Yeah, okay. I think I'll go find Jaytalon."

Thornsnag gingerly pressed his cold nose to her cheek in a quick goodbye before heading over to the medicine den. Hawkpaw couldn't help but watch him walk away, admiring his light muscles moving under his thick fur.

"Jaytalon!" Hawkpaw called, padding up to her burly friend.

"Hm?" Jaylon's ears swiveled and perked. His skinnier haunches contrasted his powerful forelegs more from a side view.

"How's one-on-one training out in the forest sound?" Hawkpaw asked. "I need all the practice I can get."

Jaytalon searched Hawkpaw's body with uncertainty. "I don't know. You might reopen one of your wounds."

"Ugh!" Hawkpaw huffed. "I can always come back to Mintflower. I don't want to fall behind again by slacking off."

"I always forget how persistent you are," Jaytalon chuckled. "If I'm there to keep an eye on you, I guess you'll be okay."

Thought she was off put by his wording, Hawkpaw guided Jaytalon out of camp. Wordlessly, she scampered beyond a knot of birch trees.

"The training clearing is the other way," he said, hurrying after Hawkpaw.

"I know. I found a better spot!" Hawkpaw brought Jaytalon far upstream with the RiverClan border. She dipped into a nook back into the forest, looping back up to the topmost edge of ThunderClan land.

For a reason unknown to even herself, Hawkpaw eyed every patch of brambles along the way, as if looking for something. Jaytalon followed her into a clearing shrouded by ivy with an odd look on his face.

Softened sand webbed with frozen run-off from the river bred a lush swath of dallisgrass. The snow failed to keep the green down. A flat rock rested under the bend of two crooked birch trees, topped with deliberately placed silver pebbles.

It felt far more RiverClan than ThunderClan. Hawkpaw looked to Jaytalon for approval.

"The clan scent is much more faint this far out," she explained.."I figured you and I could have the day to ourselves."

"That's thoughtful, but… surely some cat knows about this place?" Jaytalon approached the pile of pebbles with skepticism. He sniffed it, then shook his head. "How'd you find it?"

"Uh. Dumb luck?" Hawkpaw shrugged. She had been looking for a shortcut back from RiverClan after a particularly close call with her time management skills.

"I feel weird about this, but I can't figure out why," Jaytalon admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like… I remember this spot?" Jaytalon shrugged. "Whatever. I used to have dreams about exploring with Silverfoot and Aspenkit."

"You had those bad nightmares back when we were kits too," Hawkpaw added. "StarClan, you,'d wake up screaming so _loud_."

"Blackpelt let me sleep with him in the warriors' den a few times," Jaytalon mused, nostalgia clouding his expression.

Hawkpaw was eased by his lack of defense. She padded up closer, pelt brushing against his. "I understand bad dreams. Believe me."

"There was always a weird cat in them," Jaytalon muttered. "Big dark tom, kinda like Blackpelt, and yet…" He cleared his thoughts from the air by shaking his pelt. "It's probably nothing. I barely remember it anyways."

Hawkpaw frowned. "Well, let me take your mind off it." With a wiggle of her haunches, Hawkpaw leapt at him playfully, forcing him down on the ground. They rolled around in the cold, plush grass, the fronds tangling in their silky pelts as they erupted into laughter.

Jaytalon stood up, shaking out his fur as snow fluttered out. It sprayed Hawkpaw in the face, and she sneezed as a fleck tickled her nose.

With a sigh, Hawkpaw collapsed backwards onto the ground, the grass cushioning her fall. "You know something?" She asked.

"What?" Jaytalon asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You're only three moons older than me, and you've been a warrior for five moons now while I'm still an apprentice," Hawkpaw sighed forlornly. "I've been an apprentice for almost nine moons!"

"I wish Smokestar wouldn't worry so much," Jaytalon said.

"He doesn't worry, he just wants to hold me back," Hawkpaw growled. "I just want my warrior name already! I've certainly trained long and hard enough."

"Have you ever thought what it would be?" Jaytalon asked, laying down next to her with his fluffy tail tip flicking lazily.

"Thought what would be?" Hawkpaw echoed, turning to him.

"Your warrior name."

Hawkpaw stared up at the heavy, dark grey sky. "Oh. No, actually, not really." She rolled over onto her side so she was fully facing Jaytalon. "What do you think it would be?"

"Hmm," Jaytalon murmured thoughtfully. "I think something pretty like Hawkfeather would suit you! Or maybe we could match and you could be Hawktalon!"

Hawkpaw purred in amusement. "I do like Hawkfeather. I wish we could choose our own names."

"I'm sure Smokestar will pick something he thinks suits you," Jaytalon assured her. "Probably something really ThunderClan, like Hawkflight, or Hawkblaze."

 _Something really ThunderClan…_ Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel that was wrong. "Those are okay, I guess," Hawkpaw sighed. "What about you?"

"Me?" Jaytalon echoed.

"Yeah. Do you like the name Smokestar gave you?" Hawkpaw asked.

Jaytalon hummed. "Yeah, yeah I think I do. It makes me feel strong, 'cause talons are sharp, you know?"

"Well, a hawk is stronger than a jay," Hawkpaw pointed out with a giggle. "Bigger talons."

"Well this jay is bigger than the hawk," Jaytalon snickered, batting at her ear.

Hawkpaw let out a teasing growl. "You know, we should probably do something productive."

"This isn't productive?" Jaytalon asked, a sly, sleepy look on his face.

"We're just laying here," Hawkpaw pointed out.

"Exactly," Jaytalon snickered. He nudged her. "It's nice."

Hawkpaw flicked an ear, blushing. She stood up, not looking at him. "I think I smell a blackbird up ahead."

She slinked off into the undergrowth, ignoring a confusing mumble from Jaytalon. Hawkpaw tracked the scent, pushing the thoughts of him to the corner of her mind. She knew that Thornsnag had once been with two mates, but if he panicked at the mention of kits, who knows how he'd react to her liking Jaytalon as well?

The blackbird was pecking at a berry bush, perched on the brambles of a thistle thicket. Hawkpaw did not waste a second pouncing on the bird, snagging it into the brambles with her claws. Its neck twisted in the tangle.

Through blurred vision, Hawkpaw witnessed the blackbird in her paws turn into a blue jay. Blood drenched her paws- so much it overloaded her senses. The thorns wrapped around the jay and crept up her own legs until Hawkpaw was gagging on them.

Hawkpaw stumbled back with a gasp. Her vision returned with a blink. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them over and over again.

The lifeless blackbird was tangled in the brambles. Slowly, she plucked it free, and held it by a wing in her mouth as she carried it back to bury it. She would come back for it at a later time.

"Hey," Hawkpaw purred. "You said you'd help me train."

Jaytalon was laying on the grass, eyes closed as his sides rose and fell. He opened his eyes half way and stared at her. "I suppose I did." He got up, grooming the snow off of his fur.

Jaytalon sparred with Hawkpaw until the sky began to dim. She bested him more times than he bested her, and it gave her an inkling of a thought that he was going easy on her.

When the cloudy sky grew black, Hawkpaw fetched her blackbird and walked with Jaytalon back to camp. His soft fur was cold with snow, and it chilled Hawkpaw when he brushed up against her.

"Oh, is it Featherpaw's ceremony?" Jaytalon asked as they walked into camp. Cats were huddled around the Tallrock, excitedly murmuring. However, their mumbles changed to gossiping whispers when Hawkpaw entered camp, and they all turned to stare at her. Their glowering eyes pierced through her, making her shiver down to her core.

She felt exposed in their scrutinizing gaze. Vinetail swooped in like a hero, twining herself around Hawkpaw protectively. Thornsnag was there a moment later, his thick fur warming her in contrast to Jaytalon's cold temperature. Her heart thumped in her chest gratefully.

Featherpaw looked well groomed at the side of the Tallrock, and Hawkpaw caught sight of Bluewing and Fernstorm pressed close together as they watched their son. Smokestar leapt up onto the Tallrock, his powerful form looming over his clan. Hawkpaw felt a blaze of resentment shoot through her as she glared at him,

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."

Featherpaw climbed up onto the Tallrock on cue, looking regal as the gloomy moonlight glimmered off his grey pelt. "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The tabby dipped his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherstorm. StarClan honors your strategy and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The clan roared his new name, and Hawkpaw begrudgingly joined in. Though she was proud of her friend, she couldn't help but feel jealousy above all else.

Subtly, she felt Thornsnag flick his tail tip over hers. There was nothing he could say that could make her feel better, but the small gesture ebbed away some of her negative emotions. She leaned onto his shoulder with a heavy sigh, and Thornsnag rested his chin on her forehead.

Light snow fluttered down from the night sky, painting white flecks onto the two cats creeping along the shadowed forest. Though they walked with their flanks close together, the large tom was clearly the one leading his companion to a set location.

"I can barely see a thing in this weather," the tom grumbled.

"Your senses are just dull," the she-cat teased.

Thornsnag and Hawkpaw slipped into a snowy clearing turned pure as lily petals under the sleepy, waxing half moon. The light glistened off the fresh snow, almost invitingly. If it wasn't for the purpose of the secret meeting, Hawkpaw would almost feel calm.

Her tail twitched impatiently. "Where is she?"

"She might just have accidentally fallen asleep," Thornsnag suggested.

"If she doesn't show in a bit, we should leave," Hawkpaw suggested. "I don't have a good feeling."

Thornsnag dipped his head. "You know I trust your feelings."

"They haven't led us astray yet, have they?" Hawkpaw teased.

"I trust your gut more than my own sometimes," Thornsnag purred in amusement. "Unless you're around Vinetail. Around her _you're_ the one with dull senses."

A cold gust of wind shook the treetops, and nearly blew Hawkpaw over. She shivered, and couldn't suppress a sneeze as it itched at her nose. Thornsnag looked at her in concern.

"Are you getting sick?" he asked. "You already know a bunch of cats have whitecough!"

"No, it's just cold!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "It's warmer in the dens, even though it's just Cherrypaw and me now." She let out a scoff. "Chances are _she'll_ become a warrior before me, too."

Thornsnag sighed heavily and outstretched a foreleg. "C'mere," he said, beckoning her close. Hawkpaw hesitated a moment, but crept forward. She nestled into the warmth of his body, letting out a faint purr as she felt her chill die down.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Anything for you," Thornsnag muttered back.

Hawkpaw raised an eyebrow up at him. "Anything?" There was a slyness to her tone.

"Anything," he confirmed.

Hawkpaw flicked her ear in thought. "Would you… switch clans for me?"

Thornsnag looked down at her. "Yes. Though, maybe not SkyClan."

Hawkpaw snorted with laughter. "Okay, that's fair. Would you eat a frog?"

"I've actually had one before," Thornsnag said. "Not bad if you don't eat the skin."

"Would you… fight Smokestar for me?" Hawkpaw asked.

Thornsnag snorted. "I'd fight him for anybody, but for you I'd make it a point to knock him down a peg."

"A few of our other clanmates could use something like that," Hawkpaw said, then paused. She couldn't hold back her words as a new thought came to mind. "Would you kill for me?"

Thornsnag's eyes seemed to darken. "I said anything, didn't I?"

Hawkpaw blinked. "Oh. I guess you did."

Thornsnag held her tighter, afraid he had upset her. Hawkpaw nuzzled into him. "I hope it wouldn't change you," she whispered. "I hope you never have to."

"You've already changed me," Thornsnag admitted. "I'm here, aren't I? Not how I saw my future going, but I'm certainly not complaining."

Hawkpaw snickered. She looked out onto the bare, white horizon. Twoleg dens covered with snow were lined in straight rows in the distance, but the wind only carried the scent of stale cats and twolegs. No sign of Jellybean or her mate.

She frowned. "Are you sure they'll come?"

"Well…" Thornsnag sighed. "I think Jellybean may have mentioned her twolegs keeping her in earlier due to the snow."

"And you said she _likes_ living with creatures that control her that much?" Hawkpaw could hardly believe it.

Thornsnag blinked. "You live in ThunderClan."

"It doesn't mean I like it," Hawkpaw grunted. Her flattened ears shot up at the sound of creaking.

Her parted jaws were filled by the tang of an unfamiliar, cool and fresh forest scent. Hawkpaw knew before the smell hit her nose that it wasn't Jellybean.

"I smell a cat," Hawkpaw whispered. "It doesn't smell like a clan cat." She slunk out from under Thornsnag, senses on alert. A fluffy body appeared on the twoleg wall, looking around with wild, frightened movements.

Thornsnag sniffed the air, and his eyes went wide. "That's SkyClan. I haven't smelled them in moons, not to mention this far down here."

"SkyClan," Hawkpaw whispered in awe. "A tom." Thornsnag tensed up around her, eyes narrowed at the scout fox-lengths away as he spotted the cat.

The figure took notice of the two cats standing directly in the moonlight rather quickly. His fur burst outwards fearfully- fearful enough for something to fall from his mouth. He turned tail to retreat without a word.

"Wait!" Hawkpaw cried out, yanking herself up and over the border into the Twoleg place. Thornsnag was only a whisker behind her, his legs kicking up snow as he ran. Hawkpaw's paws barely made an indent in the snow.

Hawkpaw managed to outrun the tom, swerving in front of him. He looked at her with startled fear, and turned around, only to run into Thornsnag. He let out a yelp and ran further into the Twoleg place, running into a barrier that guarded a Twoleg den.

The young ginger tom backed against the wall, golden eyes filled with pleading terror. Labored breathing escaped his strained maw. "Pl… please," the tom wheezed, "I just needed herbs- before- before greencough came back! I was going to go back right away, I promise!"

"We're not here to hurt you," Hawkpaw promised, crouching down to appear even smaller. "We're ThunderClan."

The tom's wheezy breathing made his fluffy fur bounce. He was a light ginger tabby tom with a droopy, heart-shaped mane that softened his frazzled edges. Hawkpaw realized that the odd patches in his fur were catmint leaves, crammed in with purpose. Not in the way medicine cats wore plants decoratively- as a sign of their full status- but as if he was trying to stash away as much as possible.

"ThunderClan?" The tom exhaled the word, tension spilling out of his body. He couldn't have been any older than Hawkpaw. "You haven't been taken over by the Nightwalkers?"

Hawkpaw took a slow step forward. "Is that what happened to SkyClan?"

"I- I'm not- I'm not supposed to leave the territory-" the tom explained. "They have us under their paw like ants and I need to get back before the poppy seeds wear off on the guards-"

Thornsnag set the bundle the tom had dropped- another dense clump of catmint- between Hawkpaw and the SkyClan cat. "We can help," he offered softly.

The tom shook his head. "No…. no. I just need to get back... They can't know anything or they'll kill me."

"Can we have your name at least?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Nectarpaw," he said. He craned his neck, leaning down to sniff the catmint, pupils swelling.

Hawkpaw exchanged a look with Thornsnag. He nodded, edging her forward. "You're the medicine cat's apprentice?" she asked.

Nectarpaw nudged the bundle with his claws. He had long, powerful legs, even for a healer. "No… I'm the medicine cat. Patchflower died shortly after I was apprenticed."

"The other medicine cats haven't seen- oh." Hawkpaw felt her heart clench inside of her chest. It thudded beneath the mess of her white underside. "How long has Beetlestar been holding out?"

"Beetlestar died before Patchflower. Greencough. Greencough that's coming back because the Nightwalker medicine cat _ate_ all of our catmint." Nectarpaw lifted his head skyward, fur finally flattening. Beneath his thick pelt Hawkpaw suspected he was smaller than her. "I need to go. The luck of half moon only lasts so long."

Hawkpaw moved to block him. "Wait- wait! You're leaderless, and starving- and dying of sickness- we need to tell the other clans about this!"

"As if they're any more trustworthy than the Nightwalkers," Nectarpaw growled, scooping up the herbs in his sinewy jaws. "SkyClan has Cricketleap to lead. And they have me. I need to get back to them."

Surprised by the younger cat's firm shift in demeanor, she took a few more steps forward. His hackles rose warrily. "You're talking about ShadowClan," Hawkpaw realized.

Nectarpaw's frame shrunk back down. "They- they're in cahoots with the Nightwalkers."

Hawkpaw nodded gently. "I know. But I'm not ShadowClan, and I'm not with the Nightwalkers either."

Nectarpaw pressed himself up against the barrier, fur fluffed up. "That- it- it doesn't matter! The Nightwalkers will still have my blood if they know I've gone!"

Nectarpaw turned to leave, retaking the catmint in his mouth, and they let him pass. He cast one last look back at them before scampering across the snow. Hawkpaw watched his ginger tail tip disappear over the wall.

"I know SkyClan cats can leap like frogs, but he sure knows how to jump around topics," Thornsnag said.

Hawkpaw frowned. Rooster's wrathful amber eyes invaded her thoughts. "I think he has a right to be so wary."

Thornsnag's steps made soft crunching noises on the virgin snow. "He called Cricketleap by her warrior name. If the medicine cat can't get to the Moonfalls, I doubt Beetlestar's successor did either."

"So not only are they enslaved by the Nightwalkers, their leader only has her one life," Hawkpaw breathed. "Maybe it's best Jellybean never leaves her den."

Thornsnag was silent. "How much longer do you think they'll be able to survive? If we don't get updates, we'll be left in the dark."

The soft, distant sound of running through the snow tickled at their ears. Thornsnag's ears pricked up first, and Hawkpaw's were only a split moment behind. "Is Nectarpaw coming back?" Hawkpaw asked, sniffing the air.

Bursting through the undergrowth, was Jellybean. Her fur was disheveled, and her eyes wild and skittish. "You guys have to run!" She gasped.

"Jellybean, what- how-" Thornsnag began, but the kittypet cut him off.

"There's no time!" She panted. "She's coming! Go!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Who's coming?"

"The Nightwalkers!" Jellybean breathed, her tail bushed up. "Their leader! She's coming! Melody is coming!"

 **A/N**

 **I have been waiting so long to finally reveal the Nightwalker leader! Well, name drop her at least. ;)**

 **What do you think she's planning? As always, leave your thoughts down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey.**


	28. Chapter 27: Taking Flight (Allegiances)

**A/N**

 **BingoBingo (guest): Melody's design will be posted later today on my instagram pixeleve_art !**

 **YowlingCatClan (guest): Thornsnag's former mentor and (other) mate was Thistlefur, and he died of a wound infection not long after Ivypaw died. Losing both of them was difficult for him.**

 **That Them Thou (guest): Considering Duskheart didn't even knew Vinetail existed, I think he really wants to make up for never being there. Stonetail on the other hand had every opportunity to be there and wasn't, so he feels guilty. Meanwhile, I think Icewing takes the award for worst mother, because Appleberry at least cares for her sons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Taking Flight**

Gusts of wind nearly drowned out Jellybean's words, but there was no mistaking what she had said. Hawkpaw felt dread edge into her bones. "What?"

Jellybean gulped. "They're headed this way. Angry. Looking for something."

Thornsnag's eyes darted to Hawkpaw. "Or someone. They must have caught on to Nectarpaw's plan"

"It's not safe," Jellybean warned them. "I only saw her for a few moments, but I never want to see her again." Jellybean was shivering, and Hawkpaw had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. "She was the biggest cat I've seen in my entire life. Bigger than any tom. _Hulking._ And her eyes…"

Thornsnag rested his tail on Jellybean's trembling form. "Go home, Jellybean," he insisted. "You've been braver than you needed to be."

"I- I had to tell you," she breathed. "I think they're looking for you two."

Hawkpaw exchanged a look with Thornsnag before he turned back to the kittypet. "We'll be okay. Let your twolegs know your safe."

Jellybean sighed heavily. "Thank you." She took off in the direction of the twoleg-place, nimble legs carrying her at a quick pace. They watched her as she disappeared into the distance, and the wind wiped away her scent and pawprints.

"If they're looking for us, they're going to find us," Hawkpaw whispered. The whistling winds carried the fresh scent of Nightwalkers. "We have to face them."

Thornsnag bristled. "There is _no way_ in the name of StarClan we are going up against them alone," he growled softly. "If this Melody is as terrifying as Jellybean made her out to be, I don't think we stand a chance. Besides, we have no idea how many of them there are headed this way."

"We'll never make it back to camp in time!" Hawkpaw hissed quietly. They could hear muffled pawsteps coming from the dense forest. "What do you suggest we do?"

Thornsnag's eyes darted around. "We'll hide in the snow," he said quickly. "I know it's cold, but they shouldn't be able to smell us."

"We won't blend in!" Hawkpaw gasped. Fear was griping her body, and chills of alarm pulsed through her, torn between running and fighting.

Thornsnag was digging up snow underneath a thick patch of bramble bushes, coated with dead, brown leaves. "It'll have to do," he said. He motioned for her to step into the hole.

Hawkpaw glanced over towards where the Nightwalkers' scent was coming from before running over to him. He buried the snow back over her body, muttering a quick apology when she suppressed a shiver. Her face was the only thing left exposed, hidden behind thin veins of bramble stems.

Thornsnag sunk into the snow behind her, hurriedly digging himself a hiding spot. It seemed he couldn't go fast enough, and the scent of the NIghtwalkers began to choke Hawkpaw's senses. As the undergrowth shivered with cats pushing through it, Thornsnag was masked by snow and leaves, with his faint scent bringing Hawkpaw some relief.

"The trail is cold," a tom said. There was no emotion to his voice, only a stiff report to whomever he was speaking to.

Hawkpaw flattened her ears and strained her eyes. It was difficult to see through the bushes keeping her hidden, but she could make out some of the cats on the patrol.

A fluffy black she cat was shoved forward by another tom, a completely detached look on his face as she stumbled into the snow. She looked dead on her paws, as if barely able to stay awake.

A tiny, mottled grey molly with a stubby tail and tufted ears was bringing up the rear. She carried the eagerness and terror of a young apprentice. Far behind her, a much larger, long-furred grey tom with black markings kept few fox-lengths behind the patrol. He had his nose busy scenting when he wasn't nodding to the she-cat bringing up the rear.

The patrol seemed to be waiting for something, staring into the undergrowth, overcast with shadow and snow. With one swift movement, the snow trembled and fell off the plants as an enormous cat parted through.

Melody.

Her form was just as monstrous as Jellybean had described. Fur the color of dry, grey rocks, with dark splotches dotting her coat. Her chest had such thick fur, it looked like she had a mane. She would easily tower over Thornsnag. She was humming a kittish ditty in her throat that made Hawkpaw shiver from its eerie familiarity.

The swaying, black she cat staggered to her feet when Melody appeared. "Melody, I beg your forgiveness!" She pleaded. "I promise, I won't slip up again!" She was practically grovelling at the beastly she-cat's paws, muzzle shoved into the snow.

Melody's face seemed to soften, but her eyes grew icier. She placed a large paw over the she-cat's head.

 _What is she doing?_ Hawkpaw recognized the gesture as something Liontail would do, but Melody held a far different look.

"Oh, and I promise you, Blackout. If you don't find that little herb-cat, you'll be taking his punishment." With the pressure of her paw resting on Blackout's head, she shoved her into the snow, pushing her face down into the ground. She made a face of disgust as she walked past her, nose upturned in a sneer.

"Does anyone have a scent trail?" Melody barked, gaze looking over her patrol.

"Hush is working on it!" The young she-cat at the rear raised her head. Hawkpaw felt a deep sense of pity for a fellow runt. "Nectarpaw was awfully clever, putting those poppy seeds in the mouse Blackout caught," she added.

"It wasn't _cleverness,_ kit. It was Blackout's stupidity," Melody growled, whirling on the skinny black she-cat, nose twitching. "You could learn a thing or two from her mistake."

Instead of flinching, the littlest she-cat of the group seemed invigorated by the harsh acknowledgement. "R-Right. Yes, Melody!" she bounced a few rabbit-hops closer to keep up with where Blackout had stopped.

Melody ignored her. Hawkpaw realized with horror, that the leader and the small molly shared a likeness between them. Their fur was a similar tone of grey. Broad heads sat on dense builds with darker paws and ears. And though it was small, the younger molly had a fluffy, maned chest.

"Oh, _StarClan_ ," Hawkpaw choked. She clamped her mouth shut the second she noticed her thoughts had slipped out.

The tom at the rear lifted his ears, staring directly at where Hawkpaw was hiding. Soundless even over snow, he crept closer. Hawkpaw saw that his eyes were as blank as a puddle, and even bluer.

Melody turned in their direction. "Hush? Have you found anything?"

Hush parted his jaws to scent the air, eyes stuck on one spot. Hawkpaw felt her heart stop. He was looking directly into her eyes. She could distantly feel Thornsnag's gaze beating down on her, feel the terror in his heart, and the silent plea for them to stay safe.

Hush shook his head.

"Idiots!" Melody roared. "I swear, Rooster is the only cat I can trust to do anything! If I didn't have him to watch over our camp, I'd have killed SkyClan moons ago and saved us this trouble!"

Hush slipped around the patrol to investigate another area. His tail brushed over the rear cat's flank- and then he was a shadow again

"I'm sure we'll find him!" The rear she-cat- likely Melody's featherweight of a daughter- chirped.

"Ropeburn, remind me to send Lavender back to Rooster after we find the herb-cat," Melody said, exasperation heavy in her voice.

Hurt was evident on Lavender's face. She forced it away as she moved to help nudge Blackout up on her paws. "I've got her," she told Ropeburn.

"Split up," Melody ordered. "Ropeburn, take Pistol and Rambo and follow Hush. I'll keep Blackout with my patrol."

Ropeburn dipped his head obediently, and the two toms Melody called followed him dutilily. Lavender was staring at Melody with such round eyes, if it wasn't for their intense amber hue, Hawkpaw would've thought her a kit.

Melody paid her no mind. Instead, she resumed humming as she lead her group of cats away. Just when Hawkpaw thought they were in the clear, Melody stopped in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, and her unforgiving eyes were like icicles to Hawkpaw.

She held her breath, commanding herself not to move a muscle. It was her eyes that kept catching Hawkpaw's attention.

They were an amber she was familiar with, one identical to her father, but lacking all the warmth and admiration she was so used to seeing in them. Melody's were void of any trace of affection, but filled with a coldness that made her ill.

It was like Melody was staring straight though Hawkpaw- thanks to both Thornsnag's hiding spot, and Melody's seemingly poor senses. She squinted her eyes in their direction once more before letting out a huff and turning tail.

Hawkpaw and Thornsnag lingered for a moment, cold to the bone from being submerged in snow. They both were finally catching their breath, and after both patrols were out of sight and scent, they freed themselves from the snow and ran.

Lucky for them, the wind had picked up drastically, and would soon drown out any evidence they were hiding there to begin with. Snow was blowing in their eyes, blurs of white making it difficult to see where they were going. Hawkpaw was blindly following Thornsnag, finding it difficult to find her way against the gusts of wind against her.

Soon enough, they found their way to the camp entrance, and slunk in. With the blizzard on its way, there was a slim chance of anyone standing guard. Luck was on their side that night, and when they entered, Thornsnag shook off the snow from his fur and began to groom Hawkpaw to get her warm.

"Her eyes," Hawkpaw whimpered.

Thornsnag paused for a moment in surprise. "You could see her eyes from that far away?"

Hawkpaw only shrugged. "It's usually the first thing I notice about a cat. It's the first thing they notice about me."

"She was huge, just like Jellybean said," Thornsnag mewed. "How does a cat get that big!"

"I think she would have to eat cats," Hawkpaw shuddered. "You saw that patrol. They all looked _starved."_

"They brought a kit out in the snow!" Thornsnag exclaimed.

"I don't even think she was a kit! She was just a runt of runts…. Maybe Melody ate her littermates? The little she-cat's, I mean." Hawkpaw grimaced. "I think- I think Melody was her mother."

Thornsnag snorted. "S- sorry," he snickered, stopping a laugh. "It's just, how could a mother _eat_ her own kits? That's outrageous."

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "I don't know, you tell me! She was bigger than you, and not many cats are."

"I don't have the answers to everything," Thornsnag pointed out. "But we should probably get some rest. Who knows how close dawn is now."

Hawkpaw sighed, shaking the rest of the snow off her fur. "You're probably right. I don't exactly want either of us catching whitecough either."

Thornsnag chuckled. Hawkpaw gave his fur a couple of brisk licks to swipe away the extra snow, and they parted ways. Hawkpaw settled into her nest, pawsteps masked by Cherrypaw's snoring.

Sleep was difficult to slip into, for no matter how hard she tried, Hawkpaw could not push out the image of Melody's face, and her creepy hum from her thoughts.

* * *

Hawkpaw had not expected to wake until past dawn, but she instead found herself being nudged by Thornsnag. "Cloudclaw told me to wake you," he said.

"What?" Hawkpaw blinked. "Why? How long have I been asleep?"

"Uh- maybe a few hours?" Thornsnag guessed. "Smokestar has finally okayed your final assessment."

Hawkpaw jumped to her paws. "Really?" Her relief died when she saw the look on Thornsnag's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's a blizzard outside," Thornsnag said. "It hasn't cleared up. If anything, it got worse."

Hawkpaw peered outside. She could barely see the outline of the dens outside. "Smokestar wants me to hunt in this?" She scoffed incredulously. "Of course he does. What better way to fail me?"

"He says the next one won't be until green-leaf," Thornsnag said.

Hawkpaw lashed her tail. "I'm gonna do it. Where's Cloudclaw?"

"In Smokestar's den," he answered. "But Hawkpaw, I can't let you do this. It's dangerous!"

"Everything I do seems to be dangerous," Hawkpaw countered. "And you don't have to let me do anything. I'm going to pass, and finally become a warrior."

Hawkpaw moved to leave the den, but Thornsnag swooped in front of her. "Just… please be careful," he pleaded.

Hawkpaw sighed. "No promises." She slipped past him, and stumbled through the harsh wind and snow towards Smokestar's den. In the midst of it all, with squinted eyes, it was slightly easier to make things out.

She shook her face, snow falling off her whiskers as she entered Smokestar's den without an introduction. "You didn't announce yourself," Smokestar said stiffly.

"Cry me a river," Hawkpaw growled. She didn't need anything from him after what he had already done. She turned to Cloudclaw and away from Smokestar's stunned expression. "What's my assignment?"

"Smokestar requests you catch at least five pieces of prey," Cloudclaw answered. The look in his eyes told Hawkpaw he knew what Smokestar was doing.

Hawkpaw straightened up, and turned back to Smokestar. "You're done failing me and holding me back," she hissed. "I'll see you at sundown for my warrior name. Better start thinking."

Without another word, Hawkpaw left the den. Bitterness had consumed her, but it only made her more determined to prove that Smokestar no longer held power over her.

She already knew it was incredibly unlikely she would find any normal ThunderClan prey in the cold, windy weather, so she carried herself towards RiverClan. What better way to spite Smokestar than to bring back RiverClan prey? Even though it was difficult to see, Hawkpaw knew she'd always be able to find her way there with her eyes closed. Briefly, she thanked no one in particular for her thick, warm RiverClan coat.

She reached the edge of the river border, cattails bent over from the powerful storm. The river was frozen over, but she remembered something Sandfern had told her about fishing in leaf-bare. Looking around, Hawkpaw spotted a medium sized rock and pushed out onto the ice.

With the force of her forepaws, Hawkpaw smashed the rock threw the ice and just as she was about to fish, she heard something strange. It sounded like a cat crying, and Hawkpaw was surprised she could hear anything at all over the howling wind.

Hawkpaw, unable to satiate her curiosity, followed the sound upstream where it was coming from. Though she thought it was fruitless, Hawkpaw scented the air and caught the smell of ShadowClan, and milk.

Hackles raised defensively, Hawkpaw barely made out the form of an off white she cat wailing into the blizzard out of desperation. The scent of milk was heavy on her, and she blended in almost perfectly into the white scenery.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" Hawkpaw asked.

The ShadowClan queen shivered, hot tears running down her face. "Please, help me!" She sobbed. "My kits are gone! They were stolen!"

Hawkpaw blinked. Something inside her clicked as she stared at the teary she-cat. Though she knew this cat was white, and ShadowClan, all Hawkpaw could see was the sobbing form of her own RiverClan mother before her.

"I'll help you," Hawkpaw found herself saying.

The ShadowClan queen gasped. "What? Really? Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course," Hawkpaw said. "No kits should be taken away from their mother. What's your name?"

"Willowleap," she answered. "Some Nightwalker took them while I was asleep. It reeked of them when I woke up, and they never come into the nursery!"

The sight of Melody's amber eyes staring directly at Hawkpaw shot through her mind, but she managed to push it out as quickly as it came. "I'll find them," Hawkpaw said. "I swear. What are their names?"

"Runningkit, Snowkit, and Cliffkit," Willowleap mewed. "Oh, StarClan, let them be okay!"

"Odds are the Nightwalkers want them alive," Hawkpaw said. "I'm sure they're fine." Her words held no certainty, as three young kits that still need milk have a very slim chance of surviving in a blizzard, and Hawkpaw knew that.

Even with the blizzard, Hawkpaw still could scent faint traces of milk in the air, coming from further into ThunderClan territory. How her senses were still dialed up so high in such a powerful storm was beyond her. Hawkpaw chalked it up to it having something to do with her ability, and followed the scent.

She angled herself low to the ground, and her webbed paws kept her light on the snow, able to walk across it without sinking too deep into it. Creeping low on the snow, the wind was easier to buffet against. The wind was messing with her senses, and the cold was beginning to make her eyelids feel heavy.

Hawkpaw pricked herself with a claw, forcing herself to stay alert. Even with her thick fur, succumbing to sleep was inevitable for any cat in such low temperatures. "Snowkit!" Hawkpaw called over the wind. "Runningkit! Cliffkit!"

She sunk her claws into the snow, catching her breath. The wind forced her back a couple pawsteps, and she pushed forward, continuing to shout the kittens' names.

Hawkpaw collapsed onto the ground, body weak and unable to carry her any further. She let out a frustrated growl, crawling forward. "I won't die here!" She hissed, staggering back onto her paws. "Runningkit! Snowkit!" She cried. "Cliffkit!"

A strong gust of wind knocked her over, and she yelped as it pulled her right off the ground. Hawkpaw rested her chin on her paws. _I can rest… for just a moment…_ Her eyes fluttered as she desperately tried to stay awake, and with a blink, there was a little white and grey kit in front of her.

Hawkpaw shot open her eyes. "Hi," she whispered sleepily. "Which one are you?"

"Um- m- Cliffkit," he mumbled. "You called my name."

"Yeah," Hawkpaw mumbled. "How do you feel?"

"Was cold," he said. "Warm now."

Sadness filled Hawkpaw. He hadn't really heard her voice, he had heard her call from StarClan. His pupils were white, and she was too late. "I'm sorry," Hawkpaw sighed, and she closed her eyes with a soft breath.

 _Hawkpaw opened her eyes. It was sunny and green, with a clear blue sky hanging above her, and the sound of bird song filled her ears. She looked around curiously. There was a flowing, gleaming river not far from her._

 _Hawkpaw walked over to it, admiring the fish leaping through the gentle current. She could see her own reflection in the softly rippling water. A figure appeared beside her._

" _Nice, don't you think?" The cat said._

 _Hawkpaw glared at the other cat's reflection. She looked up from the river, and down at the kit. "Fawnkit."_

" _Hawkpaw," she said back. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone."_

" _I wasn't ignoring you," Hawkpaw scoffed, staring back at the water. "Just… not answering."_

" _That's what ignoring means, you fish-brain!" Fawnkit snapped. She sighed. "Hawkpaw, do you know where you are?"_

 _Hawkpaw smiled wryly. "Hm. I'm in StarClan, aren't I?" She turned to Fawnkit. "I remember the blizzard. I got sleepy. I died, didn't I?"_

" _Correct," Fawnkit said. "I do have just one question."_

 _Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. "And what's that?"_

" _Do you want to be here?"_

 _It wasn't what Hawkpaw expected. "Do I what?"_

" _Do you want to be here?" Fawnkit repeated. "To stay here. Remain in StarClan, or go back to the land of the living?"_

" _Does everyone get this choice?" Hawkpaw asked, eyes focused on the glint of the sun off the bright blue water._

" _Of course," Fawnkit said, as if it was obvious._

 _Hawkpaw faced Fawnkit. "So you chose to die then?"_

 _Fawnkit flinched. "Yes. I did. I was so weak. Sick. I didn't want to go back to that. So I chose to stay in StarClan, and I don't regret it." It was the first time since seeing her in StarClan, did Hawkpaw felt like she truly knew her. Her brown eyes were gentle once more, like when they were kits together._

 _Hawkpaw let out a thoughtful sigh, staring sadly at the kit. "Do you miss us?"_

" _I-" the question seemed to catch her off guard once more. "Of course I do." She looked away shamefully. "Who doesn't miss their family?"_

 _Hawkpaw actually managed a weak smile. She stared back at the water. "You know, I didn't think I'd end up here."_

" _What?"_

" _In StarClan," Hawkpaw clarified. "I thought for sure I'd go to the Dark Forest. They gave me my powers after all. In a way, they're my family too."_

 _Fawnkit looked away. "Their actions don't affect you. It's what you do that matters. And you died trying to save kits. I say that's pretty StarClan worthy."_

" _Really?" Hawkpaw asked, hardly able to believe it._

" _Really." Fawnkit walked closer. Now, I'll ask you again. Do you want to be here? Do you want to leave Thornsnag? Vinetail? Jaytalon? Your brothers? Your parents? Those kits you tried to save? Or do you want to take the easy way out?"_

" _Are you trying to guilt me into going back to the clans?" Hawkpaw scoffed. "You took the easy way out, why can't I?"_

" _Because the clans didn't depend on me like they do on you," Fawnkit said._

" _What?"_

" _You heard me," Fawnkit growled. "They need you. Your story isn't finished. Not by a long shot. Of course, you still have a decision to make."_

" _Right," Hawkpaw sighed. "RiverClan or ThunderClan."_

" _Have you finally made up your mind?" Fawnkit asked, staring at the river water beside Hawkpaw._

 _Hawkpaw looked up. "I have."_

" _Do know what you're going to do?"_

" _I do."_

Hawkpaw gasped for breath, feeling as if her lungs were empty. She was half submerged in snow, and the dim sun was starting to peek through the clouds, just on the horizon. Dusk was coming, and she clearly had been in StarClan with Fawnkit for a good majority of the day. Time was funny there like that.

Her energy was back, and she stood up, shaking off the snow from her cold body. The scent of milk was faded now, but still enough for Hawkpaw to follow. She ran through the white forest, and stopped at the frost-covered body of a Nightwalker. Three kits were curled up in her warm belly fur. She recognized one as Cliffkit, along with the absence of the rise and fall of his flank.

The other two kits, however, were mewling pathetically into the windy forest, cries drowned out by the howling. Hawkpaw swiftly picked them up by their scruffs, and began to walk away. She stopped, and turned back to the Nightwalker.

Upon closer inspection, Hawkpaw recognized her as Blackout, the fluffy she-cat Melody promised to punish. Hawkpaw placed a paw to the she-cat's neck, and was shocked to find a faint pulse.

"Stay alive for just a little longer," Hawkpaw whispered to the Nightwalker, before darting off towards where she left Willowleap.

Just at the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, there was no trace of Willowleap anywhere. "Willowleap?" Hawkpaw called through the kits' scruffs.

There was a shuffling noise, and Willowleap came bounding out of a tree hollow she must have hunkered down in against the cold. There was a look of absolute joy and relief on her face, and it shimmered in her lake blue eyes.

Hawkpaw passed the two kits to the queen. "My babies!" She cried in delight. Quickly, she pulled back. "Wait- there- this is Runningkit and Icekit. Where's Cliffkit?"

"He…" Hawkpaw struggled for the right words. How was she supposed to break the news?

Apparently her silence was enough, and Willowleap began to cry. "T- take me to him," she sobbed quietly.

Hawkpaw hesitated, stuck in place. "Is that really-"

"Take me to him!" Willowleap cried, her voice startling some birds which had settled on a snow-capped evergreen.

Hawkpaw obliged, leading Willowleap back towards where Blackout was unconscious. She expected the queen to cry, shout, scream in anger, but all Willowleap did was walk over to the still body of her kit, and press her nose into his fur.

"Mama is sorry," she whispered. A tear trailed down her cheek, and Willowleap shook herself. She picked Cliffkit up in her gentle teeth, and handed Runningkit and Snowkit to Hawkpaw. "I'm taking him back to ShadowClan," she said.

Hawkpaw helped the queen carry her kits over to the ShadowClan border. Willowleap crossed over, and Hawkpaw gently set Runningkit and Snowkit down. They stumbled after their mother, and Hawkpaw caught a glimpse of a ShadowClan patrol emerging through the trees. Willowleap ran directly into the chest of a cream tom she recognized as Spiderheart, her mate.

Hawkpaw turned tail, slinking off before the patrol could notice her. She made her way back to Blackout, where she checked for a pulse once more. It was still faint, and her breathing was ragged, but she was still alive. Hawkpaw brushed the frost off of the she-cat, and shrugged the light rogue over her shoulders. She lugged Blackout all the way back to camp, having to stop occasionally to reposition her from falling off her shoulders.

Hawkpaw was exhausted by the time she entered camp. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but she was running on spite at this point, and nothing could stop her.

"Hawkpaw, are you alright?" Redbreeze asked, noticing Hawkpaw as she entered. "Who's that?"

"Get me Mintflower," Hawkpaw growled, setting Blackout down onto the ground.

"I- okay," Redbreeze said, startled by the ferocity in Hawkpaw's eyes. She returned a moment later, Mintflower at her heels.

"StarClan!" Mintflower exclaimed. "What- what is this?"

"A rogue," Hawkpaw answered vaguely. "She got stuck in that blizzard."

"You were out there too, weren't you?" Mintflower asked as she carried Blackout into her den. "How are you still standing and not dead?"

"I chose to," Hawkpaw mewed.

Mintflower blinked. "Well, you're mysterious and not at all helpful as always," she huffed. "Looks like she's got frostbite and she's very cold, but I think with both me and Redbreeze tending to her, she should be okay."

"Where's Thornsnag?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Confined to the warriors' den," Mintflower answered as she shuffled through her herbs. "He wanted to go look for you when it started to get dark, but Smokestar forbade him."

"I need to talk to Smokestar," Hawkpaw said, swiftly exiting the den.

She climbed up the ledge into Smokestar's den, and recoiled at the stench. It was more stale and musty, more so than usual. She screwed up her sensitive nose and stepped further inside.

"I've returned," Hawkpaw announced coolly.

Smokestar was lounging in his nest, Gingerroot licking his ears tenderly and slowly. "What does she want?" The ginger queen spat, and Hawkpaw knew she only said it to rile her up.

"I want to be made a warrior," Hawkpaw said, puffing out her chest and standing up straight.

Smokestar stood up, nudging Gingerroot away. He stalked towards Hawkpaw, hot, mousey breath making her whiskers tremble. "And where is your prey?"

"I didn't catch anything," Hawkpaw answered, meeting Smokestar's eyes evenly.

"So why should I make you a warrior?" Smokestar growled, and Hawkpaw couldn't help but smirk.

"Cloudclaw is on patrol, yes?" Hawkpaw asked, looking around the den. "He's usually in here."

"What does Cloudclaw have to do with anything?" Smokestar huffed.

"She's just stalling!" Gingerroot exclaimed. "Even she knows she can never become a warrior!"

"Says the she-cat who can't hunt," Hawkpaw retorted. Gingerroot was quiet long enough for Hawkpaw to turn back to Smokestar.

"He should be back any second now, shouldn't he?" Hawkpaw hummed thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at?" Smokestar hissed. As if on cue, Cloudclaw entered the den.

"Cloudclaw!" Smokestar growled. "Report."

"I-" he glanced at Hawkpaw. "I actually do have some interesting news. According to a ShadowClan patrol I crossed, Hawkpaw rescued a queen's kits from the blizzard."

"Do you really trust ShadowClan, Cloudclaw?" Smokestar scoffed.

"There's a rogue in the medicine den to prove it," Hawkpaw said. "Well, actually, a Nightwalker. She stole the kits."

"The ShadowClan queen actually said a rogue did take her kits," Cloudclaw pointed out before Smokestar could get a word in. "I do believe Hawkpaw is worthy of finally joining the warrior ranks, don't you agree, Smokestar?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Cloudclaw," Smokestar hissed. "Hawkpaw's task was to bring back prey. She _failed."_

"Smokestar, it's in the code to help kits in danger," Cloudclaw meowed gently, as if careful not to anger the leader. Regardless of his tone, Smokestar snapped rather quickly.

"She didn't catch a single piece of prey!" Smokestar insisted. Rather than sounding like a cross leader, he sounded like an indignant kit.

"You sent me out in a blizzard! You weren't expecting me to catch anything!" Hawkpaw argued back.

"She helped a ShadowClan warrior!" Smokestar snarled, teeth bared at Hawkpaw. "Our enemy!"

"She risked her life to save a queen and her kits, like the warrior code dictates. Hawkpaw has the heart of a warrior," Cloudclaw said. He turned to Smokestar with a look in his eyes Hawkpaw had never seen. "Even you can't ignore that, Smokestar."

"I-" Smokestar began, and Cloudclaw lashed his tail, glaring at him. Smokestar let out a growl, and then a sigh. "Very well." He turned to Hawkpaw. "Runt, you better look presentable when the moon rises. I won't have you disgracing me in front of the enter clan."

Hawkpaw smiled, though it did not reflect in her eyes. "Hm. Of course." With a flick of her tail, Hawkpaw exited his den.

Vinetail found her on her way to the medicine cat den. "Hawkpaw- there you are!" she winced. "Ugh, how often do you get lost, and how often do I say that?"

Hawkpaw attempted to look past her ane into the medicine cat den. "Enough to make your life more interesting. Blame Smokestar for being a foxheart."

"Maybe hold off on the daring adventures until I can go with you?" Vinetail followed Hawkpaw's gaze to where Mintflower was hunched over Blackout. "Who is that?"

"The rogue I caught. Reckon she'd be worth more than five pieces of prey?" Hawkpaw asked.

"How do we lose two black cats in a blizzard?" Vinetail said. "Leave it to you to get lost in your own territory."

"I hope she wakes up soon. I want to question her before my ceremony."

"You can always question her tomorrow- wait- your ceremony?" Delight took over Vinetail's face. "Smokestar passed you?"

Hawkpaw smirked. "I wore him down."

"Are you kidding!" Vinetail exclaimed, getting into Hawkpaw's face. "That is awesome!"

Hawkpaw laughed sheepishly. Something akin to guilt wedged its way into Hawkpaw's heart, and felt even worse when Vinetail began to purr. "I have a nest saved for you! Right next to me! And we can go on so many fun adventures together!"

Her green eyes gleamed happily. "I- that sounds nice," Hawkpaw sighed.

Vinetail pulled away, frowning. "What's wrong?" She scanned Hawkpaw's face, and then huffed. "You want a nest close to Thornsnag, don't you?"

"No! Well, maybe, but that's not it," Hawkpaw sighed. "I just… am worried about the rogue."

Vinetail glanced over to the black she-cat. "Her? Why her?"

"I- I want to know why she took those kits," Hawkpaw said. "It's important to me."

"I imagine it's bound to happen amongst rogues," Vinetail said. "They're free to do as they please and all. Imagine if cats like Gingerroot didn't have the threat of exile? Jealousy would be lethal."

Hawkpaw laughed, leaning into Vinetail despite the discomfort of her words. "Imagining Gingerroot as a rogue makes me feel better." She turned to Vinetail. "You know we're friends forever, right? No matter what?"

Vinetail tilted her head, eyes dilating curiously. "Yeah, to the end, and then."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Thank you."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Hawkpaw turned her attention towards the Tallrock. Cats pooled into the clearing. Smokestar was staring directly down at her. She gave her chest a couple of brisk licks, and stalked towards the Tallrock.

She stood at the base of the Tallrock, waiting for her cue. "I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Despite cutting out a portion of what he was meant to say, Hawkpaw stepped up beside Smokestar. "Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hawkpaw said. A shiver went down her spine. It wasn't ThunderClan she was thinking of when she thought of defending her clan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawkeyes."

She stood frozen in place, breath hitched in her throat. Like time had stopped. "No."

"What?" Smokestar asked, turning on her.

"That's not my name," she whispered. "I choose my own name."

"Hawkeyes, speak up," he growled. "No one can hear you if you mumble."

"I choose my own name!" She hissed, loud enough that her voice reverberated around the entire camp. "And I think I like the name… Hawkpool."

"You don't get to choose your own name," Smokestar laughed. "I choose it for you. Your clan leader chooses your warrior name."

"ThunderClan isn't my clan," she said. Unyielding red crashed with scorching blue. "And you aren't my father." She turned to the clan, facing them with a sense of satisfaction that made her feel like she was floating. "Do you hear that, ThunderClan? Did I mumble? Your wondrous, perfect leader, is not my real father!"

Murmurs whipped through the clan, and she grinned devilishly. "I'm RiverClan! Smokestar _stole_ me from RiverClan! From Oakstar!"

The clearing was quiet.

Hawkpool expected many things from Smokestar. Rage. Disgust. Even violence.

She did not expect his face to go blank, and his eyes to go cold. "You're choosing to make up your silly stories in front of the clan?" His voice rang out over the clearing. The shocked silence of the clan granted it more room. "And you expect me to respond with what? Indulgence for your madness?"

Disbelief rendered Hawkpool mute. ThunderClan's eyes turned on her. Vinetail's dark pelt was caught in her peripheral like dirt to wet fur, and she knew her gaze burned the harshest of all.

"I- I am not _accusing_ you, Smokestar. I am stating facts." Hawkpaw lifted her chin and fluffed out her tail. "You stole my brothers and I from RiverClan. I was Heatherkit, and they were Stormkit and Birchkit!"

"And who do you have to back these claims?" Smokestar demanded.

"Us." Scarface stepped out from the mass of cats. His scars danced over his glossy pelt under the light of the stars. "What she's saying is true."

Pinewhisker appeared beside his brother in a fearless stride. "You can't keep the truth hidden any longer, Smokestar."

"Oh," Smokestar sighed. "Please don't tell me she's roped you into her delusions."

"Delusions?" Scarface said. "The only delusional one here is you! We've met our RiverClan parents already!"

Smokestar's mouth was torn into a snarl. "And you'd believe enemy cats over your own leader? Your own father?"

Hawkpool bit her tongue. Her entire apprenticeship had lead up to this moment, and she was too terrified to look past where her brothers stood.

"Some leader and father you are, naming kits Scarface and ignoring the pleas of your clanmates. If any cat is delusional here, it's because you've put nonsense in their heads," Pinewhisker hissed.

A cowering figure joined the two bristling toms standing beneath Smokestar's heavy wrath. Hawkpool recognized her sister in an instant.

"Father, just stop," Cardinalheart whimpered. "Just stop. Please."

"I won't stand for this in my own clan!" Smokestar snarled, fur snapping upwards. His tail swished behind him with enough force to cause a cut on skin. "My own kits, planning a psychological war from within!"

Smokestar turned upon Hawkpool. "I can't believe the audacity you have, warping the minds of good, loyal warriors. You are evil incarnate, inside and out, just as your eyes show."

Hawkpool narrowed her eyes at Smokestar, and glanced over at the cats below her. Jaytalon stood shocked, jaw slack. Scarface, Pinewhisker, and Cardinalheart all formed a row just at the base of the Tallrock, defending her. Thornsnag stood just behind them, a gleaming pride clear on his face.

And Vinetail… Vinetail was staring up at Hawkpool with an expression she couldn't discern. Anger? Hurt? Sadness? Some amalgamation of the three?

"Your hysterics are going to get someone hurt- or _killed-_ one day!" Smokestar spat. "I should never have made you an apprentice,"

"You never should have taken her from RiverClan," a new voice spoke from the back of the crowd.

Smokestar looked up, eyes widened as Redbreeze stepped forward. "You brought this on yourself, Smokestar," she growled. "You have no one to blame but yourself. I won't lie for you and Gingerroot any longer!"

"Redbreeze, watch yourself," Smokestar warned her.

"No!" She hissed. "I was there that night! Gingerroot _was_ expecting five kits. A normal sized litter for a she-cat who had been trying for so many moons to be a mother. But the birth went wrong. Three died."

On the side of the Tallrock next to Smokestar, Hawkpool could see Gingerroot trembling with rage as Redbreeze spoke. Her ears were flat, and the bridge of her nose was wrinkled in a silent snarl.

"You wanted to replace those kits," Redbreeze said. "And I agreed. I hated RiverClan. But these kits… you three… you didn't deserve this hardship."

"Thank you, Redbreeze," Hawkpool meowed softly.

"Go to your _true_ family, Hawkpool," Redbreeze said. "StarClan knows they have waited long enough."

"Leave then," Smokestar snarled. "Take your depravity and misery elsewhere."

Hawkpool met his cruel gaze. "You know, I spent so long wanting to please you and Gingerroot. My entire life, all I wanted was your attention. To feel loved. To prove myself to you, and everyone in this clan. I worked so hard to be a good daughter, and I was never enough. I never will be. You've already made up your mind about me."

"And if I have?" Smokestar scoffed.

"It doesn't matter," Hawkpool said coolly. "I have parents who think I'm enough simply because I'm me. I have more love than you will ever receive in your entire nine lives. And you know what?"

"What's that?" Smokestar snarled.

Hawkpool smirked at him. "I don't have to prove a thing to you."

Hawkpool climbed down the Tallrock, head held high despite the cold looks of disdain from her clanmates. Her brothers shielded her as she approached them. Cardinalheart was right in between them.

"You've made up your mind, huh?" Pinewhisker asked, voice cracking.

Hawkpool nodded mutely. She knew if she tried to speak, she would only end up crying. "I hope you're happier there," Scarface said, unable to look her in the eyes. She could see tears glistening in his own. "Really."

"You know, I think Hawkpool suits you very well," Cardinalheart purred, though it was choked with tears. "And you'll always be my sister. No matter what."

Hawkpool swallowed her words and buried her face into the crooks of their necks as they embraced her. Their scents blended together perfectly, and Hawkpool intently committed them to memory. When she finally tore herself from them, Thornsnag was waiting.

"I-" Hawkpool began. Her words stuck like honey in her throat. "Can you wait a moment? I have to find Vinetail."

Thornsnag dipped his head in agreement, and Hawkpool took off. ThunderClan cats parted, as if they wanted nothing more than to be away from her, but it did not faze her.

"Vinetail!" Hawkpool called. "Vinetail?" The black she-cat was nowhere to be found. The look on Vinetail's face from earlier was enough to make her heart sore. She looked over her shoulder to see Thornsnag watching her patiently. She caught the eye of Jaytalon, who she made a step towards, but he turned his back on her before she could even move forward. The rejection from ThunderClan was clear as day, and it did not faze her, but rejection from her friends formed a wound deep in her heart.

Hawkpool twitched her nose as something wet fell onto it. With a loud crack in the sky, rain and snow came down all at once in the form of sleet. Fat raindrops like snowflakes that melted before they hit the ground poured onto the camp and slicked her fur. It was enough of a distraction for her to slip out of camp without Thornsnag noticing.

As much as she didn't want to leave him, Hawkpool felt as if she had no other choice. She let her paws glide her across the slushy snow, now sleek with rain.

"Hawkpaw!" She heard Thornsnag call out from behind her. She urged her legs to carry her faster. "Hawk _pool!"_

She stopped at the river. The ice was dark, shadowed from the sliver of a moon, too weak to cast any light. "I said I would do anything for you, don't you remember?" He asked.

Hawkpool couldn't bring herself to face him. "I remember."

"One of those things was switching clans," Thornsnag said. "I think you asked me because you already knew where you wanted to be."

"I did," Hawkpool admitted.

"And I think you wanted me to come with you," he continued.

"I did."

"And this is me, coming with you."

Hawkpool shook her head. "I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to ask," Thornsnag said. "And you don't even have to look at me. I _want_ to be there for you. I want to be by your side, no matter how tough or scary things get. I want to share every moment with you. If you'll let me."

Hawkpool gulped, and turn to face him. Looking into his blue-green eyes, she noticed something that she should have noticed sooner. She had grown. Though she was still small and slim, she was taller, and no longer had to look up to meet his gaze. They were even. Equals.

Hawkpaw stared at him for a moment, before she sighed heavily through her nose, and smiled warmly. "Okay." She tilted her head in his direction. "Let's go."

They crossed the frozen over river and walked into RiverClan territory, snow and rain running down their pelts as their tails danced and intertwined with each other. She felt as if she was finally returning home.

Hawkpool sat down at the entrance of camp, looking out at the dens of sleeping cats. "Will you go speak with my father?" She asked him.

"What will you do?" Thornsnag asked.

Hawkpool gazed out at camp, curling her wet tail over her paws with a soft smile. "I think I'll sit vigil. For my clan."

 **A/N**

 **God, finally being able to write her standing up to Smokestar and his control over part of his clan slipping was SO satisfying! A round of applause to my beta reader SuperBailey, who once again is amazing at writing Smokestar the way he is!**

 **I'd love to hear any and all of your thoughts concerning how this chapter went, and as always, leave your comments down below, and I will see you next Thursday!**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Oakstar: a muscular black tom with a dark ginger blaze, underbelly and white paws

 **Deputy** : Beechtail: pale ginger and creamy tom

 **Medicine cat** : Alderleaf: an elderly brown tom with pale spots

 **Apprentice: Honeysnow:** a beautiful golden she-cat with snow white flecks

 **Warriors**

Hawkpool: a black she-cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes

Thornsnag: a chocolate pelted tom with hazel-brown stripes and a white chest

Gorseheart: a light brown tabby tom

Sandfern: pale ginger she-cat with black stripes

Cloudypool: a silver she-cat with white ears and a blue grey tail tip

 **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

Doveheart: an off white silvery she-cat

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice: Mistpaw**

Greywillow: a silvery grey she-cat

Trouttail: a dark silver tabby tom

Poppytail: a tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp amber eyes and a tufted tail

Fernblaze: a tortoiseshell tom with a fluffy chest and blue eyes

Reedflight: a tawny-brown tom with black paws

Ferretnose: a dark brown tom with paler paws

Shellwhisker: blue-grey mottled tom

Wetstep: a bluish grey mottled tom with white legs

 **Apprentice: Brindlepaw**

Turtlefoot: a chocolate tabby she-cat with one white paw

Stemwhisker: a light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

Doestripe: a brown she-cat with a white muzzle and black paws

Flowerpelt: a tortoiseshell she-cat

Mudclaw: a grey tom with brown ears, muzzle, tail and legs with yellow eyes

Russetwing: dark red she-cat with an orange chest and underbelly

Seedberry: a large, cream-ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice: Fennelpaw**

Thistlebush: a bluish grey tom with black ears, paws and tail

Spidertail: a grey-black tom with a short tail

Juniperfur: a dark grey tabby she-cat

Wrenshadow: a silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip

Shadeleap: an almost black she-cat with silver ear tips

Mothleg: a mottled brown tom with short legs

Briarfrost: dark brown she-cat with grey paws

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

Rosethorn: a fiery red she-cat with a darker chest and underbelly

Twigstep: a dark brown tom with a paler underbelly

Littlewhisker: a tiny, cream and white she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Petalpaw: pale grey she-cat with golden spots

Mistpaw: blue-grey tabby she-cat

Brindlepaw: a dark ginger-brown tom

Fennelpaw: light ginger tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Duskflower: a dark grey she-cat

Softbelly: a fluffy white she-cat (mother to Spottedkit)

Puddlewhisker: a pale grey she-cat with white stripes (mother to Splashkit, Jaykit, Ravenkit and Ripplekit)

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she-cat with dark brown flecks (expecting Beechtail's)

Swanwing: a white she-cat with black paws and ears (expecting Mudclaw's)

 **Elders**

Whitefog: an off white tom with a silvery muzzle (oldest in RiverClan)

Bramblewhisker: a tabby tom, deaf in one ear

Yellowlily: a somewhat young tannish she-cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

Mudflower: a frail black she-cat with remarkably long fur and brown patches with sage green eyes

Fadedtail: a worn white tom with a pale grey tail

 **Kits**

Spottedkit: a spotted silver she-cat with a lighter muzzle, chest, and belly

Splashkit: a dark grey she-kit with black spots

Jaykit: a black tom with grey ears, paws, and tail

Ravenkit: a black she-kit with white paws and chest

Ripplekit: a grey she-kit

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Smokestar: a dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Cloudclaw: a fluffy white tom with silvery eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Redbreeze: a ginger she-cat with faint swirl-marks

 **Apprentice:** Mintflower: a lithe, grey she-cat with a white underbelly and brown ears

 **Warriors**

Vinetail: a lithe black she-cat with a whitish grey tail and green eyes

Leaftail: a brown tabby tom

Cardinalheart: a reddish she-cat with pale blue eyes

Mouseclaw: a pale brown tom

Scarface: a blue-grey tabby tom with many scars

Sleetclaw: a long haired white tom with black paws

Thrushtalon: a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws

Stonetail: a pale grey tom with darker flecks

Squirrelnose: ginger tom

Pinewhisker: a mottled tabby tom with pine green eyes

Quickstep: a lithe, silver mottled tabby she-cat with a jagged scar on her shoulder

Jaytalon: a long-haired white tom with a smooth black chest and jay blue eyes

Featherstorm: a dark grey and bluish tabby tom

Blackpelt: a black tom with green eyes

Lightfeather: a cream she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfang: a handsome tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and tail tip

 **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

Sorrelfrost: a little, pale brown tabby she-cat

Bluewing: a blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Flarestorm: dark ginger tom with a graying muzzle

Flamefoot: bright ginger tom

Amberleaf: a beautiful, orange, brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandwhisker: a slender, light ginger tabby tom

Webstripe: a blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Fernstorm: a grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Cherrypaw: a bright orange she-cat with dark orange markings

 **Queens**

Gingerroot: bright ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Appleberry: a dusky red she-cat with a ginger chest and thick, white tail

Nightbreeze: a young black she-cat (mother to Heatherkit, Moonkit, and Eaglekit)

Snowwing: a fluffy white she-cat with blue-grey eyes (mother to Mousekit and Icekit)

Frondgrass: a yellow, brown and black striped she-cat with green eyes (mother to Cinderkit, Blizzardkit, and Fallowkit)

Mosspatch: a rugged, senior grey she-cat (mother to Ashkit and Sparkkit)

Needleclaw: a silver-grey she-cat with a white chest (expecting Dawnwhisker's)

 **Elders**

Tulipwood: a yellow and black she-cat with impossibly blue eyes

Mallowtail: a black and brown tabby tom with tangled fur

Hailfall: a pale grey tom with glossy fur

 **Kits**

Mousekit: brown tabby she-kit with white paws

Icekit: a pale grey tom with white flecks

Heatherkit: tortoiseshell she-kit with white chest and paws

Moonkit: black she-kit with white markings

Eaglekit: dark brown tom with white and black splotches

Cinderkit: dark grey tabby tom

Blizzardkit: black tabby she-kit with white spots on muzzle, paws, ear tips, and tail tip

Fallowkit: light grey she-kit with black paws and ears

Ashkit: a dark grey she-kit

Sparkkit: a ginger tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Fallenstar: a black she-cat with pale grey flecks and a twisted front paw

 **Deputy** : Stagstrike: a dusky brown tom with a stubby white tail

 **Medicine cat:** Thymetail: tabby she-cat with one silver paw and a white muzzle

 **Warriors**

Wiltflower: a large, orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat; formerly of ThunderClan

Bloodyfur: a ginger tom

Forestclaw: grey tabby tom

Spiderheart: a pale cream-white tom with long legs and a blue-grey underbelly

Scorchscar: a dark ginger tom with a long scar down his face

 **Apprentice: Fangpaw**

Darkheart: dark grey tom

Waspstripe: a dark ginger she-cat with black stripe and scarred ears

Frogthroat: a dusky brown-grey tom with a grey throat

Vulturewing: a black and white she-cat with yellow, beady eyes

Dapplefur: a brown tabby she-cat with three long scars

Crowblaze: a black tom

 **Apprentice: Adderpaw**

Furzestorm: a dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders

Heronclaw: a grey and black splotched tom

 **Apprentice: Grosepaw**

Talonsting: a long clawed, grey tom

Thornyflower: a brown mottled she-cat with a torn ear

Weedthorn: a dark cream tom with a lighter underbelly, chest and paws

Darkflame: a dark grey she-cat with pale ginger stripes

Marshypelt: a black and brown tom

Viperflower: a dark grey-brown she-cat with a narrow build

Shreddedpelt: a dark cream she-cat with ragged fur

Firethorn: a dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly and black paws

 **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Flintheart: a black tom with grey patches and yellow eyes

Bristleclaw: a dark brown tom with spiky fur

Heavyfoot: a stocky grey tom with a stubby tail

Beetlesting: a black tom with white patches and tail and blue eyes

Stormstrike: a blue-grey tabby tom with a missing ear

 **Apprentices**

Fangpaw: broad faced cream tom with black paws

Adderpaw: a skinny, grey-brown tom

Gorsepaw: a stocky, dark grey tom

Leafpaw: a tiny brown and white she-cat

 **Queens**

Willowleap: a silvery she-cat (mother to Runningkit and Snowkit)

Daisystripe: a cream she-cat with black stripes (expecting unknown's)

Nettletail: a skinny light brown she-cat with a large, prickly tail (expecting Scorchscar's)

Hollyfang: a black she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Hunter's)

 **Elders**

Burrpelt: a dark brown tom with tangled fur and scars

 **Kits**

Runningkit: blue-grey and white tom

Snowkit: white tom with faint silver stripes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Sunstar: broad shouldered golden tom

 **Deputy** : Roseclaw: a dark ginger she-cat with long legs (expecting Whitefur's)

 **Medicine cat** : Blueberry: a blue-grey she-cat

 **Apprentice: Mintpaw**

 **Warriors**

Flameheart: dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail

Silverflight: a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Marshystripe: a senior tabby tom

Lilypelt: white and silver she-cat

 **Apprentice: Dustpaw**

Frostberry: silver she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

Blossomfur: a tortoiseshell she-cat

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she-cat

Whitefur: long haired white tom

 **Apprentice: Deerpaw**

Mousetail: black and white tom

Ryeclaw: a brown tabby tom

Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

 **Apprentices**

Mintpaw: a grey and white she-cat

Dustpaw: a pale dusty brown tom with black stripes

Deerpaw: a dark brown she-cat with light stripes and ears

Pebblepaw: a dark silver tom with a white muzzle

 **Queens**

Brightcloud: a ginger she-cat with white splotches (expecting Ryeclaw's kits)

Brindleleaf: golden-brown she-cat (expecting Buzzardwing's)

 **Elders**

Half-face: a grey tom with half a scarred face

 **Kits**

Stormkit: silver tabby she-kit with a black tail

Mudkit: a dark brown tom

Sedgekit: a silver and white tabby she-kit

Falconkit: brown tabby tom with white stockings

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Cricketleap: a greyish brown tabby she-cat with a small frame

 **Deputy:** Perchwhisker: a black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Nectarpaw: a light ginger tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Lilytail: a white she-cat with long legs

Wrenwing: a grey tabby she-cat

Snakeleap: a greyish brown tabby tom

Snapflower: a light silver tabby she-cat

Flippelt: black tom

Swallowfeather: a black and white tom

Berrybranch: a light ginger tom

Furzeheart: a dark grey tom with sharp amber eyes

Cloverleap: a grey tabby tom

Bristleleaf: a brown tabby tom

Littlefoot: golden-brown mottled tom with a singular white, deformed front leg

 **Apprentices**

Silverpaw: a silver she-cat with faint stripes

Tanglepaw: a dark grey tom

 **Queens**

Seedshade: golden-brown mottled tabby she-cat (expecting Blitz's)

Sequoiafern: a light brown tabby she-cat (expecting Pistol's)

Pounceheart: a fiery red speckled she-cat (mother to Hopekit)

 **Kits**

Hopekit: a speckled ginger she-kit with white legs and ears


	29. Chapter 28: Washed Up

**A/N**

 **Summer has been difficult for me lately, and this chapter was only finished yesterday, so if any updates following this are late, I apologize.**

 **Nerdy Fangirl15: Gosh, it was such an amazing scene to write! And yes, Ravenkit is who you think she is! I'm actually pleased you read the allegiances, I know many people just skim over it.**

 **StormingStorm (guest): Don't worry! Blackout hasn't been totally forgotten!**

 **Skyfern: Thanks for letting me know about the error! It's been fixed (it might now show for about 30 minutes though)**

 **YowlingCatClan (guest): I actually have something in mind for the four of them! Given Hawkpool's power, it's not unlikely she would get to meet them in the future ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Washed Up**

Hawkpool's eyes were dry and tired as the clearing began to glow with the beginnings of dawn. Her body was stiff and cold, sodden with ferns and slick with sleet mixed with mud. Her limbs weighed her wearily down, and every now and then she stretched to crack her joints.

Occasionally, her mind drifted to Thornsnag. He had never returned from when he went to speak to her father, and though it planted a seed of worry in her, she managed to push it down.

Cats began to stir, and they all glanced at Hawkpool in confusion and wariness. Mistpaw approached from the apprentice den, looking delighted to see her.

"Hawkpaw!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here so early? Have you been here all night?"

Hawkpool opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. Mistpaw eyed her. "Did you lose your voice?"

"She's sitting vigil, Mistpaw," Oakstar spoke from behind her. His large form cast a shadow over the small she-cat. "You're free to speak now."

Hawkpool let out a sigh. "It's good to finally be here. And to be a warrior."

"You must be exhausted," Oakstar said. "You can catch up with Mistpaw later. Come eat with your mother and I."

Hawkpool flicked her tail in farewell to Mistpaw, and followed her father. They walked side by side to the fresh-kill pile, where Oakstar picked up two trout by their tails. He pushed past the thick curtain of hanging fern moss, where Sandfern and Thornsnag were chatting quietly.

"Hawkpool!" Thornsnag exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

She looked down at herself. "I look like I just climbed out of a grave," she grumbled, a chill running down her spine.

"Nonsense," Thornsnag scoffed.

"Thornsnag is right, dear," Sandfern meowed, beckoning her closer. "You look lovely." She plucked some of the ferns off her pelt. "Though, perhaps a good wash will do you some good."

"Hawkpool is a wonderful name," Oakstar commented. "Thornsnag told me it last night. I was surprised Smokestar would pick such a fitting name."

She blinked. "He didn't."

Oakstar tilted his head. "What?"

"I figured you'd want to tell them what happened yourself," Thornsnag whispered into her ear.

"He didn't give me that name. I chose the name myself," Hawkpool explained with a sigh. "Smokestar… named me Hawkeyes."

"Oh, sweetheart," Sandfern sighed, grooming her more affectionately. Hawkpool shoved some of the trout in her mouth to keep herself from venting.

"It's good you stood up to him," Oakstar said. "A warrior name is something a leader should put thought and care into. Smokestar clearly failed to do so."

"He also failed to even recognize her in front of StarClan," Thornsnag growled. "Threw the entire ceremony to the wind."

"He what?" Oakstar exclaimed, eyes going wide. He stared down at Hawkpool. "What did he say?"

Hawkpool thought back, swallowing a large bite she took of her fish. "Well, he skipped the bit about training hard, and he completely left out the parts about StarClan honoring me, and welcoming me as a warrior."

"That goes against everything a leader should do," Oakstar growled. "I can't say I'm surprised, honestly, I should have expected something like this from him."

"It's fine," Hawkpool sighed. "ThunderClan adores him, even after I revealed everything. There's nothing I can do. If there was, I would have done it already."

"There's something I can do," Oakstar said gruffly, standing up. "Come with me."

Hawkpool hesitantly followed her father out of his den, and watched as he leapt up onto the Greatledge. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Greatledge for a meeting!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hawkpool hissed in nervousness.

"Trust me," he whispered back. He turned to address the clan. "RiverClan, as you know, my kits were stolen many moons ago. Today, my daughter returns to us as a full-fledged RiverClan warrior!"

Cautiously, Hawkpool approached the Greatledge, feeling judged under the eyes of her new clanmates. There were some she didn't even know the names and faces of, and it was daunting.

"She is joined by the son of Berrystorm, who is just as welcomed into our ranks," Oakstar announced. "Now, I, Oakstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on my daughter. She has trained exceptionally hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in turn."

Hawkpool felt her body tingle as he turned to her. She quickly blinked away tears. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The answer came easily. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I recognize the name you have chosen for yourself, and from this moment forward, you shall be known as Hawkpool. StarClan honors your perseverance and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The words settled like a delicate fog in her mind, and she could hardly believe it. Time slowed. She was desperate to carve the moment into her memory forever. Hawkpool's vision stretched as tears clouded her eyes, the cheers of her new clanmates stirring a sense of belonging she never thought she'd feel in her life.

On the edge of her vision, Hawkpool found a spray of blood red on the morning mist. But she blinked, and whatever spectral warriors had come to see her ceremony disappeared.

 _"I'm so proud of you, my hawk,"_ the wind whispered. Hawkpool imagined Hollowstar standing in her place countless moons ago, with the wind a bit more solid.

Exhaustion won over Hawkpool before she stepped back down. Her uncles all blurred into one friendly cat. Briar _tail_ and Pebble _frost_ had a nest ready for her between theirs.. Hawkpool melted into sleep without any further encouragement.

 _She dreamt of ThunderClan's nursery, and escaping the shadows attempting to hold her there. Smoky tendrils snaked after her as she desperately tried to flee, and roots tangled her paws in an attempt to pull her down. Hawkpool ran until she was over the river._

When she awoke, her dream was a reality.

The camp was lively and bustling, with cats excitedly chattering and patrols returning with fish. Despite the cold atmosphere, cats seemed less than bothered, completely ignoring the chill.

Among the cats returning with fish, were Oakstar and Thornsnag. Her father's black coat was shining with water, with an abundance of fish in his jaws. He was smiling heartily, eyes glowing with glee.

Thornsnag on the other hand, looked stiff. He was smiling bashfully behind the fish in his mouth, but his posture was awkward and his gaze was skittish.

He spotted Hawkpool sitting outside the warriors' den, and his expression brightened. He stopped by the fresh-kill pile and made his way over to her, carrying a fat fish.

"Have fun?" Hawkpool purred as Thornsnag and her father approached.

Thornsnag side glanced Oakstar, but the leader spoke first. "Quite!" Oakstar agreed. "I didn't know your- er- Thornsnag was such a talented fisher!"

Hawkpool grinned widely. "He's really good! Back in ThunderClan, we'd share one of his catches almost every night!"

Thornsnag flicked an ear timidly. "It's just instinct, I suppose."

"Don't be modest, Thornsnag," Oakstar chuckled. "I think you caught more than me!"

Thornsnag looked around awkwardly, and a tension settled in the air. Hawkpool felt the uncomfortableness thicken as Thornsnag failed to meet Oakstar's gaze. The leader cleared his throat. "Well, I best be going," he coughed. "Sandfern is probably expecting me."

"RiverClan sure is… big," Hawkpool commented, noting that at least half of the cats moving around her were unfamiliar.

"I don't suppose they- we- have a leader as ready to exile cats as ThunderClan," Thornsnag said dully. "Or a NightWalker infestation."

The memory of Melody and her battered lackies felt distant, but no less unnerving. Another memory followed it.

"I forgot Blackout!" Hawkpool squeaked in alarm.

Thornsnag, and a few other cats, looked at her curiously. "The rogue you?- oh." Thornsnag flattened his ears. "Smokestar's interrogation tactics aren't going to get him far, especially if he's selective about what he's willing to be told."

Hawkpool's claws flexed in and out of the cold soil. "If we tell Oakstar… about the NIghtwalkers… do you think he'll believe me?"

"I think the weird looks we're both getting are because we're new," Thornsnag admitted, lowering his head to keep their conversation closer. "Can't blame anyone- they don't know us. But Oakstar seems… keen on both of us."

" _Keen_ is better than whatever Smokestar's whole mess was," Hawkpool sunk her claws deeper into the soil. "But what's the quickest way to get the clan on our side? My eyes tend to be an early set-back."

"If I've learned anything from avoiding the nursery and elders' dens, it's that that's where gossip breeds."

"Rumors aren't the best way to get to know cats, Thornsnag," Hawkpool barbed. "Im… going to find Briarfrost or Pebbletail and work from there. If I talk to them individually, I should have a better chance of convincing them of all this insanity."

Thornsnag narrowed his eyes. "Why are we discussing making friends like battle plans?"

"Who knows," Hawkpool said, and rose. To be honest with herself, she wasn't sure how to make friends any other way.

Hawkpool slunk around camp, feeling like some sort of intruder from the odd glances the unfamiliar new clanmates gave her. Picking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, she spotted Mudclaw.

"Mudclaw!" Hawkpool called out, trotting over to him.

He turned to face her, mouse hanging by its tail in his teeth. "Ah!" He exclaimed, and dropped the prey. "My niece, at home in RiverClan at last."

"It's a bit intimidating, honestly," Hawkpool said sheepishly.

Mudclaw glanced around camp. "They'll get used to you," he promised. "This is your birthplace, after all."

It was strange to think about. A nursery she had no memory of was where Sandfern spent hours in delivery, while a nursery back in ThunderClan felt more like a confinement.

"I have a few questions," Hawkpool said. "Can we talk?"

Mudclaw nodded, scooping up his mouse. "Of course. We can sit by the stream." Hawkpool followed her uncle a short ways out of camp to a shallow stream of foamy, trickling water.

The pale grass was dewy, and cold when she sat down. Mudclaw tore into his mouse. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you scented any rogues near the borders?" Hawkpool asked.

Mudclaw gave her a look. "You don't need to worry about rogues, Hawkpool. RiverClan is furthest away from the Two-leg place, after all."

"These ones are worth worrying about," Hawkpool insisted. "They're dangerous."

Mudclaw let out a sigh. "Recently, a few patrols have reported strange scents near the ShadowClan border. We've classified it as passing rogues, or rotting prey judging by the smell of decay. I assure you though, Hawkpool, RiverClan is more than capable of handling a few rogues."

"Mudclaw, they want blood," Hawkpool hissed. "And there's much more than a few."

"How do you know so much about these rogues, then?" Mudclaw asked, whiskers raised and twitching.

"They've killed ThunderClan cats," Hawkpool admitted quietly. The sights of Shadefur and Sprucefur's bodies infiltrated her thoughts. "I've seen them. So has Thornsnag. They're in ShadowClan, and they've taken over SkyClan."

Mudclaw was quiet in thought. His amber eyes were focused on the ground. Finally, he spoke. "Is this why SkyClan has failed to show to any recent Gatherings?"

Hawkpool nodded. "They're being kept as prisoners. They're sick, and starving, and leaderless."

"If what you say is true, why haven't they come to RiverClan?" Mudclaw asked. He was clearly suspicious, and she didn't doubt him for feeling such.

"I think they want WindClan and ThunderClan first," she said. "They've already killed cats from both clans."

Hawkpool could see Mudclaw's mind working. "If they control the other four clans, we'll be surrounded," he realized. "We won't stand a chance. But I have a cat on the inside. We're in the clear for now."

"I hope you know this is difficult to believe," Mudclaw pointed out."

Hawkpool sighed and dipped her head. "I know. You don't have to believe me. I just need you to trust me."

Mudclaw was silent, and then, he dipped his head back. "I do trust you, Hawkpool. I think our first move should be informing the clan to be on high alert, and sending a small, discreet patrol to SkyClan to investigate the situation."

Hawkpool bounced up. "Oh, Mudclaw, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down," Mudclaw meowed. "We have to tell Oakstar first. Everything goes through him."

Hawkpool lowered her ears. "Do you think he'll believe me?"

"Honestly?" Mudclaw asked. "If you told him hedgehogs could fly, I don't think he'd doubt you."

Hawkpool walked back to camp with a newfound sense of relief. Just as they entered, the deputy, Beechtail, made eye contact with her. "There you are," he said as he approached.

"Me?" Hawkpool asked, tilting an ear.

"Yes, you," Beechtail said. "Oakstar told me to take you and Thornsnag out on a border patrol since neither of you have seen the full territory yet."

Hawkpool glanced over to Mudclaw. He gave her a reassuring nod. "Go on. I'll tell Oakstar what you told me."

"Do you know where Thornsnag might be?" Beechtail asked Hawkpool as they walked toward the exit of camp. "I haven't been able to find him."

Hawkpool laughed to herself. "He's probably gone fishing again. I can always show him around tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," Beechtail sighed. "I need another cat now, though." He looked around the camp and his eyes landed on the first cat who didn't appear busy. "Poppytail! Get on this patrol."

A tall, tortoiseshell she cat with blazing amber eyes and a tufted tail waltzed over. "And just as I was about to groom myself," she complained, but there was a tinge of humor in her voice.

"You can clean your fur after the patrol, Poppytail," Beechtail sighed. Poppytail giggled. Though her age showed, Hawkpool could sense she was still very much young at heart.

There two other cats on the patrol, neither of whom Hawkpool recognized. One was a tiny, cream and white she-cat, while the other was a dark silver tabby tom. As they neared the ThunderClan border, the patrol tightened in formation. Poppytail and Beechtail led the patrol, while the two unfamiliar cats followed behind, leaving Hawkpool to bring up the rear.

"I'm certain you're familiar with this border," Beechtail said with eyebrows raised. Hawkpool felt a wave of awkwardness. She simply nodded.

It felt strange to be on the opposite side of the border, looking over her former home. The scent of ThunderClan was fresh, indicating they had already passed through. Hawkpool could distinguish Jaytalon's scent from the others, and she suddenly was overwhelmed with a sense of longing. She missed him.

"Don't fall behind!" Beechtail warned.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" She called, and raced to catch back up. They were walking upstream, the scent of frost heavy on the wind. Her thick fur kept her from shivering, but she caught sight of a cold tremble from the tiny she-cat ahead of her.

"Strange…" Beechtail remarked, lifting his nose to the air. Perplexed, Hawkpool mimicked him, and caught what he was scenting and her breath hitched.

"Rogues again?" Poppytail asked, sniffing around. "I thought ShadowClan would've driven them out by now."

"Maybe there's more than we thought," the little she-cat suggested meekly. "Their scent markers are getting more bold."

"Either way," Beechtail huffed. "This is our side of the border. This'll tell them this territory is taken."

Beechtail marked the border thoroughly, and held his tail up high as they continued. He was clearly concerned about the rogues, which Hawkpool knew weren't just rogues. It was a Nightwalker scent marker. That certainly did make her shiver.

"You should be able to see the Wetlands from here," Poppytail mewed, looking off into the distance. Not too far away, Hawkpool saw a stretch of marshy land, with dark green grass and roots sticking up. White snow coated the thick grass and clung to bushels of cattails by the edge of the shallow ponds.

"It's no good for hunting this season," the dark silver tom scoffed. "All the lizards and frogs are hibernating!"

"At least the bears are too!" Poppytail laughed. "And we have our rivers. Can't really complain, now can we Trouttail?"

The tom frowned. "I suppose not."

Beechtail flicked his tail, and the patrol followed his signal to move on. As they turned away from the ShadowClan border, Hawkpool was finally exploring territory she had never seen before. She could see the endless stretches of the moors rolling out beyond, with patches of snow scattered around.

Hawkpool saw a black cat pluck a rabbit straight from its hole. Their ears perked up and they stared straight at the patrol. She thought of her sleepy trek to find Duskheart, and then Vinetail briefly. She pressed the evocative memories down to a little speck for later examination.

Poppytail finished marking the border, and as they moved on, Hawkpool saw a dense pine forest ahead of her. It was outside of RiverClan territory, with tall, snow-capped trees and dark shadows.

"What's that?" She asked, sticking her nose in the forest's direction. Beechtail followed her gaze.

"Beyond our territory, that's what it is," he answered. "It's dangerous."

"Why?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Beechtail thinks it's cursed," Poppytail stage-whispered.

"I do not!" Beechtail huffed. "It's just full of foxes, badgers, rogues. All sorts of dangerous enemies. Only the medicine cats go in there for herbs sometimes."

"Or when we're starving," Poppytail added. "My father went in once, I was told. Supposedly fought off a mother fox all by himself. Granted, I don't take a whisker of that for the truth. I've been in a few times, and it's not so bad. Very dark, though, even in broad daylight."

"Well, we're not starving, so no going into the Black Forest," Beechtail meowed stiffly. Judging by his tone, Hawkpool knew the discussion was over.

Poppytail scoffed under her breath. "Black Forest. Ridiculous name. It's more green and brown than anything." Her tone was low enough that Hawkpool could hear, but if Beechtail did, he said nothing.

His hackles raised as they passed by it, a stretch of thick pine trees so deep, Hawkpool couldn't see beyond it. Shadows danced under the trees, and with the canopy so thick, only tiny flecks of snow made it to the ground. Scents of squirrel and mouse filled Hawkpool's nostrils, and it smelled almost like ThunderClan. She gagged.

Soon, the territory became familiar as she recognized the slope where Sandfern had taken her to go fishing for salmon. Hawkpool felt confusion as the patrol began heading back towards camp.

"Why are we going back to camp?" Hawkpool asked, glancing over her shoulder back at the slope leading to the river.

"We don't patrol where the bodies of our clanmates rest," Beechtail said. "Cats only go there to pay respects, or fish when the salmon are jumping."

"That reminds me," the little she-cat meowed. "I wanted to go see my parents' stones."

"Go on, then, Littlewhisker," Beechtail meowed to her. "Patrolling is finished anyways."

The cream and white she-cat scampered off, thin tail whisking out behind her as she climbed down the slope and disappeared from view. "Do cats visit the stones often?" Hawkpool asked.

"More than you'd think," Poppytail chuckled. "Every cat in RiverClan goes at some point every moon. I know I do."

"Everybody's lost someone," Beechtail sighed. "It never stops hurting, you just think of it less."

The patrol was quiet the rest of the way back. Though her ability wasn't mind reading, Hawkpool knew everyone was thinking about death, and those they've lost. Hawkpool felt guilt. She had no family she had lost to StarClan, except Fawnkit, and her memories of her adopted sister were scarce to begin with.

Hawkpool thought of her brothers back in ThunderClan, and her heart throbbed painfully enough to leave her choking back her feelings.

As she passed through the reed barrier, her body felt weak. Somehow, ThunderClan territory felt smaller than RiverClan's. The cold had seeped into her fur, and she simply wanted to lay down beside Thornsnag and take a nap together.

"Hawkpool!" exclaimed Oakstar. "Good, you're back."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Creeksplash is organizing a hunting patrol," Oakstar explained. "I thought it was be a good idea for you to join. See the best hunting spots."

"I was just on a patrol," Hawkpool sighed. "And I'm cold."

"Hunting keeps the blood pumping and body warm, my kit," Oakstar chuckled. "Go on, then. Creeksplash should be fetching an apprentice to come along."

Hawkpool let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, father."

"Don't have such a long face," Oakstar teased. "You can spend time with your mate later."

"Dad! Thornsnag isn't my mate!" Hawkpool squeaked, blush rushing to her cheeks. Her tail was bushed up in embarrassment.

"I didn't mention a name," Oakstar meowed slyly.

Hawkpool bit the inside of her cheek. "Well- er- who else would you have been talking about?"

"Fair point," Oakstar admitted. "Now, get hunting."

Hawkpool flicked her tail in goodbye to her father and spotted Creeksplash coming out of the apprentice's den with a pale grey she-cat with golden spots.

"Ah, Hawkpool," Creeksplash purred. "Oakstar told me you might be joining us." She motioned to the apprentice at her side. "This is Petalpaw. Her mentor wrenched a claw yesterday, so I'm taking her out on this patrol."

"It feels like I'm still an apprentice," Hawkpool chuckled. "Touring the territory, getting shown the best hunting spots."

Creeksplash chuckled as well. "Every warrior should know their territory like the back of their paw. You just have a tactical advantage."

"Yeah!" Petalpaw exclaimed. "If we ever fight ThunderClan, you could ambush them!"

"Now, Petalpaw," Creeksplash scolded. "We don't want to go asking for fights. We've already had some rocky times."

Petalpaw let out a huff, but said no more. Badgerfoot joined them, along with a large, cream and ginger she-cat Hawkpool remembered seeing a few times before joining RiverClan.

She was once again aware that the cats of RiverClan were all individuals with lives and stories of their own, and the thought dwarfed her. She combated the sensation with a few harsh blinks, and then found the patrol to be moving.

Petalpaw sniffed around under Creeksplash's attention, but the moment the warrior looked away to scent the air, Petalpaw stalked closer to Hawkpool. Hawkpool watched her from her peripheral.

The snow kept prey selfishly safe, and thus the patrol headed deeper into the territory. Hawkpool felt Petalpaw's beady eyes on her for all of it. Finally, she flattened her ears and met the apprentice's gaze with a glare reminiscent of Vinetail. " _What_?"

Petalpaw didn't even flinch. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, first I was wondering how you could endure the smell of ThunderClan stink for so long," Petalpaw said. She spoke with the perfect composure of Quickstep, with all of Sorrelfrost's bluntness to match it. "Doesn't a fish realize it's doomed when it feels air?"

Embarrassment was may have been a perfect stranger to Petalpaw, but Hawkpool knew it as an old friend. "I- uh- I think cats are a lot easier trick than fishes. Imagine if your father told you the world was going to melt- you'd believe him for a moment, wouldn't you?"

"Well, my father doesn't go around stealing kits from their mothers," Petalpaw sniffed. "Doesn't explain how you hung around such smelly fleabags, though."

"Don't insinuate that ThunderClan cats groom poorly, Petalpaw," Creeksplash growled. "So much of their attention goes into their appearance, it's a wonder they get anything done."

Petalpaw dared to look unashamed. "Well it's not my fault RiverClan cats looks the best. Don't blame the fish, blame the current it lived in."

"Hawkpool's brother's stayed in ThunderClan, and they seem to have good sense," Creeksplash admitted. Badgerfoot passed her to pursue a catch beyond the chatty patrol.

"Thank where the fish originated from, then," Hawkpool grunted.

The cream and gold she-cat frowned. "You all act like ThunderClan cats are a lot of cold dirt. They're not _all_ pretentious squirrel-brains. Only most of the higher cats."

"Yeah, about, five of them, if you're feeling liberal, that is," Petalpaw said.

Creeksplash cracked a smile. "That encompass the ones you like, Hawkpool?"

"Uh- well- just about, yes." A desire to protect the cats she had lived beside her whole life touched her heart. Then it left as soon as it came- replaced by the thought of Smokestar forcing his way into the RiverClan nursery.

Petalpaw returned her misplaced attention back towards Hawkpool. "I do wonder how any cat thought you were ThunderClan. Your eyes are enough of a-"

"Petalpaw, why don't you go break the ice on the river for us? Seedberry, you make sure she doesn't fall in," Creeksplash cut in swiftly. The sternness of her tone did not leave room for the mistake of it being a suggestion.

"I'm not going to fall in!" Petalpaw squeaked, finally sounding her age again, and clearly missing the point.

"Not with Seedberry there, you won't," Creeksplash deadpanned.

Petalpaw gave the she-cat a sour look, but it fell away into excitement as she ahead of Seedberry. Creeksplash sighed and shook her head. "She gets a bit of that pride from Mothleg."

"Her father?" Hawkpool ran the name though her thoughts. They supplied her with a rather stuffy golden tom.

"Mh-hm," Creeksplashed nodded. "He's a good tom, but I'd say his mood is a little to reliant on his family being around."

"At least he has the decency to lie to his family about it."

Creeksplash blinked. "Acting differently around different cats isn't lying. We all act a bit differently around our family. Briarfrost loves to play innocent around me."

Hawkpool avoided looking at her clanmate's fond smile. "I'm going to go hunt back the way we came. Erm, see if we scared anything away with our talking."

Hawkpool slipped away before Creeksplash could protest. Luck was kind enough to leave a water vole searching for food out in the open.

" _Of course_ ," Hawkpool groaned when she pounced on nothing. She flopped down into the snow, unbothered by the cold.

Until Cliffkit's tiny face popped into her head. Her limbs felt numb with the memory of falling in a breathless sleep in that blizzard only the day before. She jumped, hoping to push down the unease before she accidentally brought the kit back to her world, or worse.

Hawkpool eventually caught wind of another water vole- a fresh one. She had it in her claws moments later. The realization that she had stolen a kill hit her only after Badgerfoot's scent.

"Oh- sorry," Hawkpool muttered, drooping the water vole into the snow.

Badgerfoot frowned, already looking to hunt elsewhere. The simple movement caused Hawkpool to feel guilt.

"Erm, I suppose it's harder to find flowers in leaf-bare, huh?" Hawkpool cringed as the words left her mouth. "I mean- unless RiverClan territory has more relentless soil? But that wouldn't make sense…"

Badgerfoot flinched, sighed, and stopped moving all in sequence. "Ah… You are your father's daughter."

"Oh?"

"The only two topics of conversation he's able to think of around me are Hollowstar and Sootpaw." Badgerfoot looked back at Hawkpool without the certainty his brothers held. "And, uh- ah- I don't much like being compared to Oakstar either, so, apologies."

"Gives me less of a reason to think of Smokestar," Hawkpool offered him.

"Mm," Badgerfoot said. Though he looked as if he wanted to say something more, he turned and began weaving away through the bare trees.

Hawkpool breathed deeply. The cold kept her alert, and unfortunately aware of the past few days. Seeing Badgerfoot stirred up thoughts of Icewing. Hawkpool wondered if she would tell Vinetail about her strange abilities.

Yet again pushing thoughts of Vinetail down, Hawkpool turned to resume her own hunt.

* * *

Hawkpool returned to camp with a shrew added to her water vole catch in her jaws. The rest of the hunting patrol lugged fish, shivering from the cold that came with the setting sun. Her limbs ached from a busy day, and her eyes drooped.

She dropped her prey into the fresh kill pile, and picked up a salmon. It looked a bit old, but it was plump, and her favorite. She hooked her teeth in its flesh and carried it to the warriors' den, dragging her paws with exhaustion.

Hawkpool walked in with flickering eyes and collapsed into her nest. "Thornsnag, you would not believe-" Hawkpool cut herself off, realizing he was not in his nest. "Thornsnag?"

A dark grey tabby she-cat lifted her head. "He left this morning and hasn't come back. Sorry."

Hawkpool stood. "Okay." Though her limbs screamed at her to lay back down, Hawkpool slipped through the reeds that guarded camp, and tried to pick out his scent from the mingling ones of her new clanmates.

The scent of lemons and catmint was familiar to her nose, and she followed it as it deviated from the patrol paths. Thornsnag's scent let her to the frozen river where it stopped. She looked over at ThunderClan territory, fearing the worst.

Hawkpool took a deep breath and walked across the ice, carefully sliding her paws across and avoiding the fishing holes. It was slippery, and colder than she could've imagined on her bare paw pads. Though she had been ThunderClan only the day before, it felt wrong to be on their territory.

Hawkpool picked up his scent once again, and cursed his name. She crouched down low to the undergrowth, letting her black coat and small frame hide her in the shadows.

His scent trail led to the twoleg-place border, and she stopped short when she saw him talking with Jellybean beside a house, partially obscured by a rose bush. Hawkpool hunkered down in some ferns and narrowed her eyes. She pricked her ears forward, trying to listen in on their conversation.

Their voices were too far away for her to make out their words properly, but she could see them clearly. Jellybean's mouth moved with words, and Thornsnag brushed his nose to her cheek. It was a gesture expressing happiness for another, or comfort, and it only bewildered her more.

Frustrated with her own confusion, she stood up from the undergrowth and stalked forward, tail lashing. Thornsnag's back was to her, but Jellybean noticed her emerge from the undergrowth almost immediately.

"Thornsnag, what's going on?" Hawkpool growled. "You left me alone almost all day, and you're visiting Jellybean? Oakstar had us on a patrol, and no one knew where you were."

Thornsnag's ears flattened. "I'm sorry, I just… RiverClan is so different. I don't know anyone like you do. I just wanted to talk with someone familiar."

Hawkpool's stiff posture softened. "I thought you wanted to be in RiverClan with me. I asked if you really did. Do you… want to go back to ThunderClan?"

Thornsnag's eyes widened. "Oh, StarClan, no!" He exclaimed. "I just wanted some advice." he turned to Jellybean. "Turns out she's pretty good at it."

Jellybean let out a purr. "Your mate is awful sweet," she cooed. "I love Barbeque, but he mostly thinks a nap together is romantic enough." She laughed softly. "He really wants to be happy together. I don't think where you are matters to him."

Hawkpool felt her skin grow warm at reference to Thornsnag being her mate, but he didn't speak against it. "Jellybean is right," Thornsnag agreed. "I don't care where we are together, so long as it's together. RiverClan is just very big and lonely right now."

Hawkpool looked down shyly. "I'm sure you and Pebbletail would get along," she mumbled.

Thornsnag let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "It'll take time to adjust. It's just daunting. You've adapted so quickly."

"It's only our first day here!" Hawkpool exclaimed. "It's not easy for me either." She looked down. "I get weird looks still."

"At least it's both of us getting weird looks now," Thornsnag meowed. Hawkpool purred quietly, meeting his gentle gaze.

"Oh!" She gasped. "That's right. What were you two talking about before I came?"

Jellybean's ears stood up excitedly. "It's wonderful news!" She meowed happily. "I'm pregnant! Barbeque and I are going to have kittens!"

Hawkpool didn't know what she had expected the answer to be, but that certainly wasn't it. "O-oh! That's… good!"

"We've wanted to be parents for so long now!" Jellybean exclaimed. "And don't worry; I can still spy on the Nightwalkers until I'm too far along. I know how important it is."

"You don't have to do that, Jellybean," Thornsnag meowed. "I'm sure we could find someone else, right, Hawkpool?"

Hawkpool thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. I might have someone in mind already."

"It's no problem, really," Jellybean insisted. "As terrifying as Melody is, I don't think she's got very good senses. I should be fine."

"Er, we should probably get going," Hawkpool cut in awkwardly. "I sorta… left camp without saying anything."

Thornsnag sighed, though he was hiding a smile. "You should go home to your twolegs, too, Jellybean." The kittypet nodded and leapt up onto the fence, trotting on the edge with perfect balance.

Once Jellybean was gone, Hawkpool turned to Thornsnag. "Hey… Thornsnag?"

"Yeah?"

She hadn't really thought how to form her question. "Are we- do you think- I mean, are we… mates?"

The tom blinked. His ears twitched in embarrassment. "Yes? I mean, I thought now we- unless you don't?" It seemed he didn't know how to talk anymore either.

"I do!" Hawkpool gasped. "I thought you didn't… You do? If you want-"

"I do, too!" Thornsnag meowed, cutting her off. "If that's okay… I- I really like you. _Love_ you. I love you."

Hawkpool blinked. "I love you, too." She found herself saying it without any hesitation.

Thornsnag smiled as she pressed herself against his warm fur. "Let's go home, Hawkpool."

 **A/N**

 **So basically I'm soft for ThornHawk.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, SuperBailey, who helped write this chapter!**

 **Sorry the chapter was a little slow, but I wanted to set the scene now that Hawk is in RiverClan. Don't forget to leave your thoughts down below, and see you next Thursday!**


End file.
